El Llamado de Las Profundidades
by Lord Yavetil
Summary: Tras haber tenido una trágica perdida, el capitán de navío Roronoa Zoro deja la armada real y desaparece, pero años después por encargo del rey, se le pide en calidad de corsario encontrar unos barcos desaparecidos que nunca fueron encontrados, topándose con peligros mayores y una diosa que le cambia su vida. Ademas de toparse con un personaje peculiar de la vida, Jack Sparrow
1. Un Silencio de Dolor

**Este crossover se lo quiero dedicar a mi hermanita Zorro Junior... tantos fics que escribo y pienso que este le sienta muy bien, porque es propio para ella. Que te guste, XD**

* * *

Misterios en la noche, de la cual la neblina en el océano, solo muestra el desasosiego de los marineros reales. Se dice que los mares son el alma de los señores de las mareas, pero nunca realmente se ha probado como es que con el paso de los años y de los tiempos, muchos marineros han sumado a la búsqueda de vándalos que apremian su trabajo, con la adquisición ilegal de bienes y acumulaciones ilícitas; mejores conocidos como piratas.

Las mareas eran muy turbias en aquella noche en la que podían ocurrir demasiadas cosas. La densa niebla no dejaba ver a estos valientes marinos de la realeza, quienes se hallaban en una pesquisa de ciertos bucaneros, que habían saqueado unas costas del sur de España, pasando por el estrecho de Gibraltar hacia el océano Atlántico. Entre esta persecución, en el barco de los piratas malvivientes, en la parte alta del palo mayor, se hallaba el atalaya de dicho barco, que al ver a esta fragata real muy cerca de ellos, dijo a sí mismo:

- ¡Que me tiemblen las maderas!

Y descendiendo de la arboladura, este sujeto desesperado llega ante el contramaestre del barco, diciendo:

- ¡Señor, las ratas de alcantarillas, nos llegan por la popa!

- ¡Maldita sea!

Justo al decir esto, este contramaestre, corre hacia donde estaba su capitán, cuando empieza a llover. Al haber llegado ante él, luego de haber descendido al camarote, le irrumpe en lo que hacía y le dice:

- Capitán, la armada se nos acerca por la popa… tenemos que hacer algo.

El capitán, luego de que terminara de leer unas cartas náuticas, sale de su camarote con su contramaestre, y al dirigirse hacia la popa, vio la fragata que se le acercaba. Por un instante pareció no darle mucha importancia pero al detalla el emblema del barco, frunció el ceño y dijo:

- Son marinos de la realeza… y parece que no es solamente uno de esos.

Y dirigiéndose hacia su contramaestre, le dice la siguiente orden, al mismo instante en el que coloca su mano en la empuñadura de su espada:

- ¡A toda marcha! ¡Nos están cincelando, y quitaos las balizas de emergencia! ¡Esta no es una persecución, si nos cincelan nos espera el dogal del cáñamo!

Inmediatamente, al haber dicho esta orden, se dirigió hacia el timón. El contramaestre de dicha nave, se dirige al resto de los bucaneros, diciéndoles a gran voz:

- ¡A toda marcha! ¡Ojo al parche, moveos, y haced revisión, perros escorbúticos!

Rápidamente, emplearon una marcha mucho más veloz de la que se esperaba, pensando que de este modo estarían alejándose de los que les estaban siguiendo; mientras que la fragata real que estaba persiguiendo a estos bucaneros, en medio de la tormentosa noche, se ve que una chica estaba asomada en la cubierta, permanece de brazos cruzados y dice a su oficial de fragata:

- ¿Cuán lejos estamos de estos bucaneros?

Mientras este suboficial, de quita de vista el mirador que tenía en sus manos, dice:

- Casi una milla marina.

- Se nos escapa…

Así que esta chica se dirige a otro suboficial y le dice:

- ¡Rápido, a toda vela! ¡Tenemos que alcanzar a estos criminales marrulleros, no pueden escapar!

Y habiendo dicho esto todos hicieron conforme a lo que esta niña había dicho, la cual parecía tener demasiada autoridad. Segundos después cuando se apresuraban a continuar la ruta, ella se dirige hacia el timón, y al mirar el barco desde lo lejos, dice a sí mismo:

- Está demasiado lejos para nosotros… espero que mi hermano lo alcance.

En ese instante, en que dijo esto, aparece un subteniente que le interrumpe, diciendo:

- ¡Teniente, estamos navegando a barlovento! ¡Eso nos hará retrasar ante ellos!

- Y con más razón, se retrasarán ellos… así que quiero que el "Malagueño Atroz", caiga al casillero de Davy Jones.

- Sí teniente… como ordenéis.

Luego de haber dicho esto, continuaron navegando contra el viento, haciendo que ambos barcos se volvieran más lentos e inoperantes contra las tormentas. En la embarcación delantera, los desalmados bucaneros se estaban retrasando de igual manera, por lo cual el capitán de dicho barco, decía a sí mismo:

- No caeremos en el casillero de Davy Jones… eso jamás.

En ese instante, un marinero en estribor, se queda viendo como la superficie del agua comenzó a hacerse más turbia, de la cual dijo a sí mismo:

- La marea nos sentenciará… la arbolada no descansará hasta vernos como alimento de peces.

Uno de estos mismos marineros, con ojos escorbúticos y de aspecto desagradable, alcanza a escuchar lo que había dicho este hombre, y acercándose con mucha molestia, le dice:

- No digáis tonterías, ni siquiera estamos retrasándonos ante estas ratas de alcantarillas…

- ¿Es que sois estúpido? Estamos atagallando.

- ¡Sí que decís demasiadas tonterías!

Mientras estos hombres discutían, el contramaestre se acerca a ellos, y les dice:

- ¡Oi, cierren las escotillas, malditos perros bastardos! ¡Será mejor que os pongan a trabajar y que dejen de escurrir el bulto, si no deseáis que alimentemos a los peces con vuestros cuerpos, ratas cimarroneas!

Y luego de que ambos hicieran silencio y se fueran a sus puestos, el contramaestre se asoma a la proa, y estando la punta del barco, se queda viendo que habían pasado el estrecho de Gibraltar. Mientras tanto, detrás de ellos, se hallaba navegando a toda vela, la fragata real, quien estaba comandada a bordo de la teniente adolescente, Roronoa Selena.

La pesquisa era cada vez más difícil, ya que se hallan en persecución desde hace más de diez horas en alta mar, cuando los marinos empezaban a preocuparse de ver que la marea subía de manera precipitada, al punto de agitarse las aguas dentro de la cubierta. La teniente Selena, se queda observando el panorama y dice a sí misma:

- Por las barbas de Poseidón… esta tormenta está aumentando y mis marinos están preocupándose mucho… no me gusta para nada.

En ese instante, se envaina de nuevo su espada y desciende hacia la proa y junto con uno de sus subtenientes, dice:

- ¿Qué tan cerca estamos de llegar a las islas del Atlántico sur?

El subteniente, se queda observando el panorama y luego de ver que la lluvia impedía las distancias de su curso, dijo:

- Me parece que no será suficiente intentar alcanzarlos… ambos barcos, navegando a barlovento, es muy difícil que uno de ellos decline o se retrase.

- ¿Y creéis que los alcancemos?

En ese instante, como respuesta a esa perniciosa pregunta, ambos marineros se quedan viendo el panorama en el que se encontraban, del cual mientras la creciente sacudía el casco del barco, el barco se inclinaba a cada lado. En seguida, el oficial de navío le dice:

- No lo creo, teniente… tenemos aun suerte de permanecer con nuestra bovedilla intacta, porque esta tormenta ha aumentado desde que salimos de las costas andaluces.

- Esto no puede estar pasando… debemos atracar ese barco, y llevar a esos bucaneros a la horca… es nuestro deber hacerlo.

- Pero podemos caer en alta mar, o en peores casos que se nos rompa el casco y que permanezcamos en la deriva.

Habiendo dicho esto, la tormenta empeoraba y los marineros se desesperaban de ver esto, por lo cual la teniente Selena, se dirige hacia la popa para meditar acerca de qué hacer en esta situación, y mientras bajaba a las bodegas del barco, saca una botella de ron, y comienza a beber, diciendo:

- Si no los alcanzamos, estaremos perdidos al regresar.

Pero como respuesta a su desespero, justo en ese instante en el que creyó todo perdido, Selena escucha que un marinero desciende hacia las bodegas y llega muy alterado hacia ella, diciéndole:

- ¡Teniente, la armada real ha aparecido!

- ¿Quiénes?

- No lo sé, pero el emblema que están usando en sus velas, es de color verde y tiene el símbolo de La Quinta Flota Esmeralda.

Como un acto sorpresivo, Selena deja caer la botella de ron al suelo y se asombra, para levantarse diciendo:

- ¿Ese es mi hermano?

- Así parece, teniente.

En ese santiamén, la teniente Selena sale de las bodegas y al asomarse hacia la proa, viendo justamente hacia delante con el mirador, ve que el barco de los filibusteros, se estaba deteniendo, del cual al asomar el mirador hacia la derecha, mucho más lejos que este barco, se topó con el otro barco que le mencionó el marinero, viniendo de frente. Selena sonríe y dice:

- Es mi hermano… es Zoro.

Habiendo visto este barco aproximarse, continúan con la persecución. Por otro lado, en el Malagueño Atroz, el atalaya de dicho barco, se queda sorprendido al ver que otra fragata de la marina real estaba llegando de frente, por lo que inquietándose demasiado, inmediatamente desciende del palo mayor y llega ante su capitán diciendo:

- ¡Capitán, otra fragata nos está llegando de frente! ¿Qué hacemos?

Desesperado por ver que se le venía en proa, este capitán se queda asombrado y se asusta hasta las entrañas, viendo como estaba rodeado por la segunda fragata que apareció, diciendo:

- No puede ser, estamos rodeados.

- ¿Qué hacemos, capitán?

Aprovechando esta situación, inclusive la del miedo que sus marineros estaban sintiendo, alza la voz diciéndoles:

- ¡Ah del barco, perros rufianes! ¡Preparaos para virar a estribor, y preparad las seis libras!

Al haber dicho esto, se dirige hacia el timón para encarar esta situación, mientras que los demás bucaneros se quedan mirándose entre ellos mismos; el contramaestre de este capitán, se le acerca con un poco de temor y le dice:

- Capitán, colocarnos a estribor para atacar con las seis libras, es muy arriesgado… no es una manera muy fácil de hacer fuego cruzado.

Si hay que tener en cuenta algo cierto, es que las ordenes de los capitanes piratas siempre deben ser escuchadas y cumplidas, sin ninguna objeción. Este capitán, no siente de agrado nada de esto. En seguida saca una pistola y le dispara a este contramaestre, dejándolo muerto delante de toda su tripulación. El capitán suspira, y enfundando su arma, sin siquiera cambiar su mirada del frente, dice:

- ¿Alguien más que ose cuestionar mi orden?

En seguida de haber preguntado esto, el capitán mira al atalaya del barco y le dice:

- ¡Oi, felicidades! Habéis ganado el ascenso de suboficial… ¿Acabo de dar una orden?

Así que viendo como el anterior contramaestre fue asesinado por el capitán, por causa de no acatar la orden, este voltea con los demás y les dice:

- ¡Ya oyeron al capitán! ¡Moveos y dejad de jaranear como unos marrulleros! ¡A estribor y preparad las seis libras!

Inmediatamente los demás bucaneros se prepararon en sus posiciones, y este atalaya, convertido en un contramaestre, observa al capitán y oye que le dice:

- ¡Oi, tú! ¡Arrojad a ese grumete inservible al agua y que sus huesos vayan a dar al fondo del mar!

- ¡Sí, capitán!

En ese instante, este contramaestre agarra el cadáver de este hombre y lo arroja por la borda, para permanecer con dudas acerca de que sería lo siguiente en hacer con su nuevo cargo.

Mientras tanto, por delante en la fragata que venía de frente, en nombre de La Quinta Flota Esmeralda, para ayudar a la pesquisa de los bucaneros, un alférez de navío estaba observando con su mirador la distancia en donde se ubicaba el barco enemigo, y al ver que este barco estaba virando a estribor, sube velozmente a informar a su superior, y al haber llegado al camarote del capitán de navío, interrumpe diciendo:

- Disculpad mi osadía, capitán… el barco bucanero, ha virado a estribor y pretende sacar sus cañones y atacarnos.

Y en medio de esa reunión, un oficial de la armada que era también uno de alto rango, observa al capitán de navío, el cual permanecía escondido entre las sombras, con tres katanas colocadas en la mesa, diciéndole:

- ¿Capitán Zoro? Estamos esperando sus órdenes.

Al escuchar esto, este capitán de navío, en silencio sale del camarote y se dirige hacia la proa, junto con su capitán y su alférez de navío. Este sujeto era peculiar por su apariencia de ser un marinero de casaca negra y de sombrero grande, con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo y con el peculiar cabello verde. Al ver que este barco viraba, este capitán de navío llamado Zoro dice:

- Interesante… ya sabéis que hacer.

Sin embargo, el otro oficial de alto rango que estaba con él, el cual tenía una espada enorme y larga; al oír esto, le dice al alférez de navío:

- Ordenad atacar a ese barco, y que preparen las armas de asechanza.

- Sí, mi señor.

Seguido de esto, el alférez se fue a cumplir la orden asignada, mientras que este oficial de alto rango se acerca al capitán de navío y le pregunta:

- ¿Estáis seguro de que es una buena idea, Roronoa?

- Por supuesto, Law… si obedecéis estas órdenes que doy, os aseguro que cuando menos lo pienses, estaréis como el siguiente almirante general.

- Ese sería un gran honor que me gustaría compartir con vuestra compañía, Zoro.

- No seáis capullo, ni lamas mis suelas; os merecéis una gran recompensa por vuestra inigualable manera de llevar esta tripulación.

- Pues entonces que sea como digas.

En ese instante, ambos se ríen y se quedan observando como poco a poco esta tripulación se estaba aproximando hacia este barco de bucaneros, para hacerlos hundir en el océano embravecido. La fragata que se hallaba por detrás de este barco bucanero, del cual estaba comandado por la teniente Roronoa Selena, hermana del capitán de navío, Roronoa Zoro; al ver que desde lo lejos este barco bucanero se movía a estribor, dice a su oficial:

- ¡Están cruzando a estribor! ¡Tenemos que aprovechar para atacar con nuestras armas de asechanzas!

Raudamente, el oficial se dirige a sus marinos y les da la orden de preparar los cañones delanteros, para atacar a babor, mientras que esta joven teniente se queda observando a este barco enemigo diciendo:

- No os daremos cuartel a nadie… ni siquiera danzar el gálibo de cáñamo.

En ese instante, ya teniendo los cañones preparados y una distancia más cercana, la teniente espera que su hermano en la otra fragata de el ataque. En la otra fragata, el capitán de navío Zoro, se queda viendo el barco de su hermana, desde una distancia de 1.578 metros, diciendo:

- ¿Qué espera Selena para atacar? No lo entiendo.

A su lado, Trafalgar Law, se le acerca para mirar al igual que él la situación en la que se encontraba la otra fragata, y al ver la embarcación a tal distancia, le dice:

- Creo que espera que ataquemos nosotros primero.

- Imposible, esta fragata es muy pesada y no llegará antes que la de ella… debería atacar.

- Asegurémonos de atacar primero entonces.

- Adelante… barrenad la embarcación.

Inmediatamente al dar la orden para atacar, desde la distancia el capitán del Malagueño Atroz, viendo que estaban preparando las armas de asechanza, dice:

- ¡Disparad a esos malditos!

Habiendo dicho esto, dieron inicio al fuego cruzado entre estos barcos, del cual Selena, desde la distancia en la que se encontraba, al ver que su hermano estaba atacando, dice:

- Ahora nos toca… a toda marcha, y barrenad la embarcación.

- Como ordenéis, teniente.

En ese instante, este barco también inició disparos hacia este navío bucanero, del cual los cañones perforaron las cubiertas y rompieron el timón de dicha embarcación. El capitán del Malagueño Atroz, viendo que su tripulación se desesperaba, saca su espada diciendo:

- ¡Rápido, a las cuerdas! ¡Abordaremos la tripulación que tenemos a babor! ¡Nos haremos de la fragata de la armada española!

Habiendo dicho esto, este capitán ve que la embarcación de Selena estaba a 164 pies de donde se encontraban y luego de que se haya aproximado lo suficiente, apunta su espada hacia la fragata, haciendo que su tripulación se enardezca de emoción. Selena, al ver que estaban aproximándose a su embarcación, saca su espada y su pistola, diciendo:

- ¡Los bucaneros nos abordan!

Y apuntando su arma hacia uno de los bucaneros que iba a caer cerca de ella, le dispara haciendo que caiga muerto en el agua, diciendo al resto de sus marineros:

- ¡Al ataque!

Luego de esto, estos marinos reciben a los bucaneros en su fragata, comienzan a dar una lucha de espadas y armas, en medio de la tormenta, la lluvia y la marea turbia. Zoro, viendo esto desde lo lejos, dice:

- Los bucaneros han abordado a mi hermana… tenemos que apresurarnos, debemos ayudarle.

En ese instante, entre la distancia de los barcos en batalla y la fragata suya, el océano comenzó a alzar una ola enorme, creando una vorágine de la cual Zoro se queda impresionado diciendo:

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo es posible que esta tormenta haya creado una vorágine en medio de nosotros?

Law a su lado se sorprende, mientras que hacía virar el barco a estribor, para ganar una distancia y alejarse de esta vorágine. Suspirando de alivio dice a Zoro:

- No tengo la menor idea… tenemos que abrirnos a estribor, y así poder aproximarnos por un lado… esta tormenta puede hundir una embarcación cualquiera.

- Pues esos no seremos nosotros… como sea, tenemos que llegar.

Así que el barco tomaba otro rumbo para poder evitar esta vorágine, pero en la embarcación de Selena, los oficiales y su capitán seguían luchando contra estos bucaneros, quienes les resistían ferozmente, de los cuales Selena se topa con el capitán del Malagueño Atroz, diciendo:

- ¡Así que vosotros sois los que robaron los barcos españoles de las Indias Occidentales! ¡No os daré cuartel a ninguno de vosotros!

- ¡Mirad nada más, pequeña zagal! ¡Sois una teniente y ya pretendéis conocer el mundo como creen, que con vuestra tripulación enfrentan!

- ¡De haber sabido que en nuestra madre España, se hallaban marrulleros como vosotros, os habría hecho danzar el gálibo de cáñamo desde hace tiempo atrás!

- ¡Adelante, perra despreciable! ¡No decís más que tonterías absurdas!

Y habiendo dicho esto, ambos líderes enemigos de tripulaciones blandieron chafarotes y permanecieron luchando reciamente entre sí mismos, ignorando el hecho que de pronto la vorágine se hacía más peligrosa y se aproximaba a estos barcos. Zoro, desde su fragata que cruzaba por un lado de esta tormenta, busca aproximarse a los barcos que estaban amarados. Con su pistola en mano y su espada enfundada, diciendo a sí mismo:

- Esperad por mí, Selena… ya llegaré.

El oficial Trafalgar Law, se le acerca a un lado y le dice:

- Esta tormenta está demasiado peligrosa, como para que tratéis de cruzar a los demás barcos.

- No me importa, como sea tengo que llegar a la embarcación de mi hermana… no hice que se enlistara para que pasara sola por esto.

- Intentad considerar lo que propones…

- ¡Basta! ¡No dejaré a mi hermana en esto, sola!

Y habiendo ignorado a este oficial, Zoro estaba preparado para abordar la fragata de su hermana, tan pronto como se acercase. Selena, seguía blandiendo espadas con este capitán pirata, de aspecto grotesco y de hedor insoportable, y al darse distancia para medir sus ataques, el capitán del Malagueño Atroz, le dice:

- ¡Arrr! ¡Luchas como una pecuaria! ¡Os juro que ordeñaré hasta la última gota de tu asquerosa sangre y usaré tu cráneo, para beber mi ron!

- ¡Sí que estáis muy confiado!

- ¡Estamos demasiado lejos de las costas berberiscas! ¡Llevamos más de 25 millas marinas hacia el embravecido océano y el casillero de Davy Jones, te espera!

En ese instante, vuelven a blandir espadas, como unos valientes marineros temerarios, que no sienten miedo de enfrentarse al riesgo de las tormentas azarosas. De pronto, en la fragata de Zoro, este capitán de navío se hallaba esperando aproximarse para poder abordar la embarcación de su hermana Selena, pero de pronto se alza otra vorágine entre la distancia de su embarcación con la de su hermana. El peliverde, viendo que estaban a punto de caer en la nueva vorágine, se asombra un poco y dice:

- ¡Otra vorágine! ¡A babor, elegantemente!

Law, viendo esto, dice al resto de marineros la orden que había dado su amigo, y la fragata giró a babor, pero mientras que esto acontecía, Zoro se queda observando a las distancias, como de manera imposible de explicar, unas extrañas islas que estaban emergiendo en medio del embravecido océano.

Inmediatamente, Zoro alza su ceja derecha, desciende apresuradamente desde donde se encontraba y dirigiéndose al otro lado de la cubierta, extiende su mirador, y ve que eran tres islas que terminaron de emerger. ¿Cómo es posible que este fenómeno ocurra y en medio de una batalla naval? Así que Zoro, dice:

- ¿Esas islas estaban ahí?

Inmediatamente, las olas se volvieron más fuertes y las mareas comenzaron a sacudir la fragata, como si fuese una boya, cuando de pronto, Zoro alza la vista nuevamente hacia las islas que habían emergido, que sorpresivamente había desaparecido. Este sujeto frunce el ceño y dice a sí mismo:

- No puede ser… juro que vi unas islas allá, pero…

Y sintiendo que la fragata era sacudida por las olas embravecidas, vuelve en sí y se dirige nuevamente hacia la aproximación de la fragata de su hermana. Law no podía evitar el hecho que sus marinos se desesperaban, alegando que estaban condenados. Así que se queda muy asustado y preocupado, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Quizá esta no sea una buena idea… Zoro, nos llevará a la muerte.

Por otro lado, en la batalla de la cubierta, los bucaneros estaban cayendo por la espada de los marinos de la flota real. Selena contemplaba su victoria cercana, y dice al capitán que enfrentaba:

- ¡Rendiros ahora mismo! ¡No tenéis que ser echado por la borda, a causa de mi chafarote!

El capitán bucanero, distinguiendo como toda su tripulación estaba cayendo, se resigna diciendo:

- ¡Si he de morir, lo haré como todo digno pirata!

Y dirigiéndose a su contrincante para atacarle, le da dos ataques con su chafarote, pero la valiente chiquilla, aprovecha el descuido de su enemigo, y le cruza la espada en la espalda, acabándolo por completo. Inmediatamente, alza la voz diciendo:

- ¡El Malagueño Atroz, es nuestro, mis valientes!

En ese instante, todos los marineros a bordo de la fragata de Selena, alzan sus espadas y rugen de emoción. Luego de ocurrido esto, desde lo lejos estaba Zoro, observando a su hermana celebrar su victoria, y Law se le acerca para felicitarle, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

- Vuestra hermana, ha conquistado el barco del Malagueño Atroz… otra embarcación pirata que está en manos de la armada real española.

Zoro estaba mirando a su hermana desde lo lejos, que le alzaba la espada desde unos 1.830 pies de distancia, en señal de saludo, le hace lo mismo y se ríe diciendo:

- Creo que quizá no confié en su criterio de marinera… jamás esperé que este zagala conquistara el Malagueño Atroz.

- Pues, he ahí vuestra respuesta… quizá debáis dejar de ser tan escrupuloso con vuestra hermana.

- Tenéis razón, amigo mío.

- Ahora que el barco es nuestro, ¿Quién invitará el ron?

- Ya veremos luego.

Y habiendo hecho todo esto, ambos barcos se estaban aproximando, para poder abordar todo lo que estos bucaneros habían tomado en sus asaltos, pero de pronto el océano tenía una jugada completamente distinta de lo que estos marineros se esperaban, y una nueva vorágine se alzó justamente debajo de la embarcación de donde estaba Selena parada, y en medio de la celebración de estos marineros, el Malagueño Atroz, comenzó a agitarse como si estuviese en un remolino, del cual la teniente victoriosa sintiendo esto, dice a sus marinos:

- ¡Una vorágine se alza debajo de nosotros! ¡Al abordaje hacia nuestra fragata!

En ese instante, todos estos marineros buscan subirse nuevamente a su embarcación, ya que poco a poco el casco del barco, estaba rompiéndose en pedazos, hundiéndose. Zoro, desde lo lejos en la otra embarcación, al ver esto, dice:

- Una vorágine debajo del Malagueño Atroz…

Y subiéndose a uno de los cabos delanteros, alza su voz diciendo:

- ¡Selena, salid de ahí! ¡Regresa!

El alto oficial Law estaba viendo esto, pero se dirige a sus marineros y les da la orden de acercarse a la embarcación de donde estaba la hermana de Zoro, e inmediatamente a toda marcha, se dirigieron hacia ellos; pero la vorágine hizo alzar una ola que levantó el Malagueño Atroz, haciendo que se mueva de lado, quedando a estribor en la superficie del agua, justo después de que la tripulación de Selena haya abordado la fragata real, antes de ser hundidos junto con el barco de estos bucaneros.

Esta vorágine había desaparecido y la tormenta nocturna seguía azotando las dos embarcaciones restantes que estaban aproximándose, mientras que las olas del océano, se embravecía, haciendo preocupar a los marineros de la tripulación del capitán de navío Zoro, diciendo:

- ¡Estamos perdidos!

- ¡El casillero de Davy Jones, se nos abre para darnos una bienvenida!

Y otro de ellos, se les acerca y dice:

- ¡Hay una brecha en el casco! ¡Tenemos que sellarla!

Inmediatamente, Law se da cuenta de esto, los escucha y les ordena tan rápido como sea cierto:

- ¡Entonces reparad el casco y colocar lo que sea! ¡Rápido!

Estos marineros, descendieron a las bodegas inferiores, y se preparaban para sellar la brecha, mientras que Zoro seguía esperando acercarse a la embarcación de su hermana. En la otra embarcación, Selena y uno de sus oficiales de navío, hablaban diciendo:

- Logramos llegar, pero por poco la vorágine nos azota.

- Tenemos suerte, teniente… si hubiésemos revisado los botines, posiblemente estaríamos hundidos.

- Pero estamos a salvo… elegantemente, zarpemos hacia las costas españolas.

Luego de decir esto, percibe que está cerca de la embarcación de su hermano Zoro, cuando de pronto otra vorágine se abrió en medio de ellos, haciendo que ambas fragatas, se asustaran de esto, diciendo:

- ¡Otra vorágine!

- ¡Rápido, a babor!

Pero la embarcación de Selena, no le dio tiempo de dirigirse a babor, cuando la proa, se estaba dirigiendo al ojo de la tormenta, que hacía sacudir los cabos y las arboladuras de dicha embarcación. La muerte estaba pasando por los ojos de esta chiquilla que tenía toda una vida por delante, cuando se da cuenta de que estaba sumergiéndose en la vorágine, y alzando la vista hacia la embarcación de su hermano, dice a sí misma:

- No quería que concluyera así… Zoro.

Y luego de esto, la vorágine se cerró y la embarcación de la teniente Selena, se despedazó con la presión de las aguas oceánicas. En la otra embarcación, todos estos soldados se quedaron impactados por ver como esta tormenta innatural y no común se tragó la embarcación completa junto con las vidas restantes dentro de ella. Uno de los marineros, dijo:

- El casillero de Davy Jones, abre las puertas otra vez.

Zoro se queda impactado y siente que el corazón se le sale de su cauce, al ver que la embarcación de su hermana había sido hundida por la vorágine, y despedazada por completo. La vida se le estaba derrumbando poco a poco, por causa de lo que vio. Su hermana estaba perdida.

- No… Selena.

Y luego de haber dicho estas palabras casi en silencio, Zoro corre hacia la borda, e intenta saltar de la fragata, gritando:

- ¡Selena! ¡No!

Y justo antes de que este capitán de navío, desesperado y alarmado por ver que no aparecía su hermana, intentara saltar de la fragata, unos marineros, junto con Law, lo detienen con fuerza. Zoro, desesperadamente intenta zafarse, dando gritos, diciendo:

- ¡Soltadme, mi hermana está allá abajo! ¡Hay que salvarla!

Law, quien era el que lo sujetaba de frente, luego de una mirada triste, dice:

- No puedes hacerlo… la vorágine destrozó el barco.

- ¡No todo está perdido! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a mi hermana!

- La tormenta apenas nos está destrozando el casco, no podemos descender al océano… puede matarnos.

En ese instante, Zoro logra zafarse, y con rostro de desesperación, dice:

- ¡No la dejaré ahí!

Law comprende el dolor pero aun así tiene que hacer entrar en razón a su amigo. Vuelve a colocarse delante de él y alzando la voz, le dice:

- ¡No podemos hacer nada, Zoro! ¡Joder!

- No… no…

Y al quedarse sin palabras, Zoro comienza a derramar lágrimas de desesperación, y colocándose las dos manos en su sombrero, se lo deja caer, colocándose nuevamente las manos en su cabellera verde, diciendo:

- No puede estar muerta… mi hermana, no.

Law, viendo a los demás marineros que bajaban los rostros, este hace lo mismo y al instante, se acerca a Zoro, y lo ve a los ojos, diciendo:

- Ya es muy tarde, Zoro… vuestra hermana…

- No me lo digáis.

Oyendo esto de parte de un marinero formidable que empezaba a arquear sus cejas, en señal de tristeza, suspira dolorosamente, y trabándose en lo que iba a decir, finalmente da la frase fatal que no esperaba oír su amigo, diciendo:

- Sí… está muerta.

En ese instante, Law engulle saliva de manera azarosa y dolorosa, esperando la reacción de este capitán de navío que se recostaba en uno de los palos mayores de la fragata y que lentamente se dejaba caer sentado, lamentando la muerte de su hermana y llorando amargamente. El resto de los marineros, estaban observando a su capitán de navío, partirse en dos porque estaba con el corazón destrozado. Law alzando la vista hacia los restos de la embarcación en la tormenta, se quedó asombrado como un fenómeno como este pudo hacer todo esto, dijo:

- En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo, del Espíritu Santo… el Señor es mi pastor, nada me faltará. En lugares de delicados pastos, Él me hará descansar… junto a aguas de reposo, me pastoreará…

Law seguía con este rezo, por haber visto los restos de la embarcación de la hermana de su oficial a par. El resto de los marineros se quedaban callados con sus cabezas abajo, cuando al terminar de dar el rezo, Law, observa a los marineros y suavemente, les dice:

- Mis valientes… tenemos que regresar… ¡A estribor, rápido!

Luego de decir esto, mientras veía a Zoro lamentándose amargamente por la pérdida de su hermana, Law mira hacia el camarote y se dirige a estar solo también. Inmediatamente, la fragata emprende viaje de regreso a las costas españolas, para salir de esa noche tormentosa, que azotaba el océano. Otros simplemente no querían decir nada ante esto. El más anciano de todos los que estaban en la embarcación, se va hacia la popa y, viendo los restos que quedaban atrás, de la embarcación, dice:

- Oscuro resquemor… tirria penetrante que se cruza en el corazón del hombre más cuerdo y correcto de los rangos de la armada; siente el dolor de la agonía, a causa del océano embravecido que jamás habrá deseado llevarse el alma de aquel que no se esperaba… ya nada será igual en la armada real española.

Y habiendo dicho esto, perdió de vista los restos de la embarcación que fue azotada, aunque no hubo consuelo que Zoro pudiese manejar ante su depresión. Ahí estaba a una esquina en las escaleras; desconsolado y sin querer recibir palabras de ánimos del resto de sus marineros.

Luego de esto, desde lo lejos, cuando esta embarcación se dirigía de regreso a las costas españolas, en un farallón que sobresalía del océano embravecido; una extraña oceánida, se hallaba de pie en la punta de esta peña sobresaliente, que había visto todo lo ocurrido y que tenía tristeza en su corazón.

- Roronoa Zoro… vuestro viaje apenas ha empezado, marchante rencoroso. No amarguéis vuestro corazón, ni se llene de odio al experimentar tal dolor que nadie debe experimentar… nunca las mareas serán las mismas, y nunca el mundo habrá de conocer el destino que las profundidades tiene para ti… mi amado lobo de mar, te esperaré pronto.

En ese instante una fuerte ola se alzó sobre el farallón en el que se encontraba esta oceánida, y habiendo caído la cresta sobre ese lugar, esta mujer desapareció luego de que las aguas tormentosas hubiesen bañado la peña, dando inicio a una nueva historia entre el destino de la alta mar.


	2. Noticias Perniciosas

**Cádiz, 6 años después del incidente**

Tan pocos años fueron suficientes, para determinar la era de un desasosiego entre los marinos de las costas sureñas de España. Ciertas noticias se comentan que muchos barcos mercantes, fueron extraviados y perdidos en las aguas oscuras del océano Atlántico. Desesperados por encontrar una respuesta hacia este tema tan paradójico e inexplicable, muchas fragatas de la armada real española, se sumaron en la pesquisa de dichas embarcaciones, pero por muy extrañas razones, se hablaban de islas que emergían en medio del océano, de las cuales se cuentan que poseían una gran acumulación de tesoros y oro robado por muchos piratas, que por extraña razón, permanecen de igual manera desaparecidos.

Pero al ser ciertas islas desaparecidas de los mapas europeos, los capitanes, almirantes y vicealmirantes, emplearon travesías en búsquedas de los navíos extraviados, ignorando la razón de por qué estaban extraviados, presumiendo que se dedicaron a la piratería o que hallaron los tesoros robados desde hace siglos atrás. Por tal razón, se emplearon ciertos métodos alternos a la búsqueda de los navíos reales, extraviados, ignorando la verdadera razón del por qué seguían desaparecidos. No habían pasado tres años, cuando se comentó por la aristocracia española, que los barcos seguían extraviados y que la armada real española, también se estaba desapareciendo progresivamente y que pocos solados quedaban en la flota.

Mientras ocurrían estas pérdidas, luego de seis años de las vorágines originadas en el océano; ciertos capitanes y tenientes de navíos, discutían en los puertos militares, a causa de estas desapariciones, de las cuales, muchos de ellos decían:

- ¡Cada vez que enviamos embarcaciones a rebuscar a nuestros marineros, se extravían en el camino o no regresan! ¡Es sensato que los emitamos muertos!

- ¡No digáis tonterías! ¡No podemos dejar a nuestros hermanos en lo profundo de los océanos! ¡Debe existir una manera más fácil para localizarlos!

- ¿Cómo creéis que podemos localizarlos, si cuando se envían muchos de ellos, para buscar a las embarcaciones extraviadas, viene la décima parte de todos los que enviamos? ¡Para colmo, solo dicen que las tormentas son el infierno en alta mar!

- ¡Ni siquiera un bucanero, vive esto!

- ¡Arrr, malditas ratas de alcantarillas! ¡Todo lo que viven ellos es una aventura nada más!

En ese instante, un capitán de navío, interviene diciendo:

- ¿Y vosotros que preferís que hagamos? ¿Mantenernos aquí, de brazos cruzados al ver que nuestros hermanos se pierden en los océanos? ¿Acaso vosotros no percibís que este es un misterio que tenemos que descubrir?

Habiendo dicho esto, hizo que los demás tenientes y capitanes hicieran silencio, de los cuales aparece en medio de ellos un almirante, que al cruzar las puertas de la barbacana naval, hacia donde estaban ellos reunidos, se veía portando una enorme espada y que al verlos a todos, les dice:

- ¿A qué se debe esta reunión?

Mientras seguía caminando hacia su oficina, los capitanes y tenientes de navíos, le siguieron y se quedaron ante el escritorio de este almirante, en silencio y sin decir absolutamente nada. Lentamente el sujeto que entró, causando un silencio entre ellos, se sienta en un escritorio enorme y al revisar unas cartas navales, dice:

- Supongo que vosotros estáis reunidos aquí, para tomar una decisión, con respecto a los marineros extraviados desde hace seis años atrás hasta acá… ¿No?

El capitán anterior que había hecho silenciar a estos oficiales, le dice:

- Señor… tenemos que tomar una decisión… hay que buscar a esos marineros extraviados, que aún no han aparecido.

El almirante que había llegado, quien no es otro más que Trafalgar Law, el antiguo capitán que acompañó a Zoro, en las vorágines originadas hace seis años, que le restó la vida y la importancia de alguien perdido. Se queda pensativo y dice al resto de sus oficiales:

- ¿Y vosotros que sugerís?

Habiendo hecho esta pregunta, Law se queda en silencio, esperando que los demás oficiales que estaban quejándose anteriormente dijesen algo, pero lo que hacen es quedarse en silencio y no deciden opinar al respecto. Law se decepciona y dice:

- Ya me lo imaginaba… ¿Entonces a que se debe todo este alboroto? ¿Vosotros planeáis zarpar a los océanos embravecidos y aun así no tienen el coraje de querer admitir que son los primeros en tomar la decisión de salir hacia la alta mar?

Uno de los tenientes, se levanta y dice:

- No se trata de eso, pero ya hemos sido testigos de decenas de barcos extraviados, que no han vuelto desde que fueron enviados a los océanos.

- ¿Vuestro temor se basa en saber que piensan que no regresarán?

- Es más que eso… no tenemos idea de que nos pueda pasar si zarpamos a aguas turbulentas, en sondeo de estas fragatas que están extraviadas o de supuestos tesoros sumergidos en el fondo del océano.

En es instante, el almirante Law se queda en silencio, tratando de idear algo nuevo, y mientras se queda viendo una patente de corso que estaba delante de sí mismo, dice:

- Digamos que ninguno de vosotros quiere hacer este trabajo… ¿Tenéis alguna sugerencia que vosotros me podáis dar?

Un capitán de la flota del norte, se acerca al escritorio del almirante y le dice:

- No queremos arriesgar nuestras vidas y la de nuestros hombres, en este sondeo hacia los barcos marinos que permanecen perdidos… puede que seamos los siguientes en entrar al casillero de Davy Jones, y no pretendemos dar nuestros huesos a la profundidad de la alta mar.

- Eso jamás lo permitiríamos.

- Primero muertos a espada, que ir a zarpar a esas aguas turbulentas.

Al decir esto, este capitán entró en conflicto con un teniente, y los demás se sumaron a la sublevación, ya que no pensaban obedecer tales órdenes, mientras que el almirante Law, se coloca una mano en el rostro, en señal de decepción, y luego de un largo rato de discusión, Law saca una pistola, y dispara hacia arriba, haciendo caer los trozos del techo del lugar y haciendo silenciar a los oficiales que seguían discutiendo. Luego de esto, este almirante se levanta de su oficina, con un semblante serio y calmado, diciendo:

- Ya vosotros me tenéis harto de tanta impudicia e inoperancia… si vosotros no pensáis en sugerir algo contundente, para la búsqueda de nuestras fragatas perdidas…

Y alzando la voz, delante de todos estos oficiales, apunta su dedo hacia la puerta, diciendo:

- ¡Entonces, os ordeno que salgáis de mi jodida vista! ¡Váyanse a vuestros puestos y quedaos en vuestro miedo!

Inmediatamente, los oficiales se miraron con seriedad, cuando este almirante dio esta orden y poco a poco, fueron saliendo de ese lugar, cuando de pronto el almirante dice:

- Tú no, Tashigi… podéis quedarte.

Luego de oír esto, la capitana de navío Tashigi ve de manera extraña a los demás oficiales y se devuelve en dirección hacia su superior, mientras que el resto ya se había ido. Acto seguido, el almirante Law extiende su mano derecha hacia un asiento de frente, diciendo:

- Por favor, tomad asiento.

Haciendo conforme lo que le había pedido su superior, esta capitana se sienta y colocando su espada en sus piernas, dice:

- Estoy a vuestras ordenes, señor.

- Muy bien…

En ese momento, este almirante se levanta y lentamente dirigiéndose a la puerta, dice:

- En medio de toda esta reunión de estúpidos… ¿Qué pudiste sacar de información?

- Señor…

Y oyendo que este almirante cerraba las puertas, continúa diciendo:

- … nada interesante. Todos estábamos discutiendo acerca de que será lo siguiente que haremos… porque como podrá darse cuenta, vuestros oficiales no están muy satisfechos de querer ser los próximos en dirigir sus fragatas hacia las búsquedas de nuestros marineros extraviados.

Luego de decir esto, ve que Trafalgar Law se sienta nuevamente a su silla, y oye que le dice:

- ¿Y qué podemos hacer?

- No se puede tratar de convencer a unos marineros, cuando el miedo les fue infundido hasta los huesos… y os aseguro, señor, que si ordenáis a estos oficiales a buscar a los demás de los nuestros, preferirán ser destituidos de sus cargos, antes de querer zarpar al atlántico, bien sea del sur o del norte.

- Ya me lo imaginaba de estos inoperantes… obviamente el rey Felipe V, querrá saber lo que ha acontecido después de tanto tiempo en que no se ha hallado noticias de las fragatas perdidas.

Luego de dar un suspiro, esta capitana se recuesta en la silla y luego de un silencio, dice:

- Señor, con todo el merecido respeto de la corona y de vuestra investidura, no podemos tapar el sol con una sola mano… hay que ser realistas y considerar que es imposible, poder recuperar a toda una armada en seis años.

El actual almirante Law, cruza su cabeza y se queda viendo a un lado, y luego de haber suspirado, pregunta a su capitana lo siguiente:

- ¿Hasta ahora, tenéis una cuenta de cuantos marineros se han perdido, sin contar a los marinos restantes?

Habiendo escuchado esto, la capitana Tashigi saca un pergamino que tenía en su casaca, y habiendo hecho una cuenta de todos los que han sido desaparecidos, dice:

- Bien, aquí tengo todos los marinos que se permanecen desaparecidos y las provincias de donde vienen… 35 marineros de la flota naval de la provincia de Asturias, incluyendo tres capitanes de navíos y un vicealmirante… 89 marineros de la armada real de la provincia de Navarra, incluyendo dos vicealmirantes y cinco capitanes de fragatas… 56 marineros de la flota naval de Alicante, incluyendo dos capitanes de navíos, tres oficiales de navíos y dos sargentos… y por supuesto…

En ese instante, el almirante Law alza la mirada y se queda pensativo al esperar oír que la siguiente flota, se trataba de la de él; por lo cual la capitana Tashigi suspira desde lo muy profundo y dice:

- 120 marineros de la armada real española de Cádiz… incluyendo siete capitanes de navíos y dos vicealmirantes. Todos estos en un total de 300 marineros, sin contar los de las regiones menores de Málaga, Almería y las Islas Baleares.

Luego de decir esto, la capitana le entrega el pergamino con las bajas en todos los seis años que han transcurrido, al almirante, cuando de pronto al leer el nombre de la teniente Roronoa Selena, Law se queda en silencio por un rato, acordándose de lo que había pasado hace seis años atrás, y de pronto vuelve en sí. Tashigi frunce el ceño y le dice:

- ¿Señor? ¿Se siente bien?

Law regresa en sí e inmediatamente dice:

- ¿Por qué? ¿Habéis dicho algo?

- No, solo que estuvo muy ido de su mente… ¿Vio algo interesante en las bajas?

- No, no que yo sepa.

- Pero aún así lo veo muy preocupado.

Y colocando el pergamino a un lado de su escritorio, dijo:

- No, no es nada… ya podéis retirarte.

En ese instante, la capitana Tashigi se levanta de la silla y se despide de su almirante, yéndose y cerrando las puertas. Luego de esto, Law se queda muy pensativo, recordando aquel acontecimiento de hace años atrás, y dice:

- Roronoa Zoro… ¿Dónde estaréis metido?

Luego de haber dicho esto, suelta su pergamino y se queda en silencio en su escritorio, sacando otros pergaminos de su casaca y firmándolos, como todo almirante respetable.

Afuera de la base naval de la armada española, muchos marineros parecían estar muy tranquilos, haciendo sus labores y vigilando sus respectivos puestos. De inmediato, un barco que tenía la insignia real estaba anclando en la costa, para dar a salir a un diplomático del rey, el cual estaba acompañado de otros marineros.

- Este es el desecho del cual me han enviado… ¡Qué asco!

Mientras estaba descendiendo de su barco, para entrar a la fortaleza, este sujeto camina imponente y con arrogancia en sus palabras, pero se tropieza con un marine. Este muy enojado le dice:

- ¡Mirad por donde camináis, mampostero de ratas!

El que lo tropezó se inclina haciendo una reverencia, pero al dejar pasar a este sujeto a lo lejos, poco a poco va levantando la mirada y aparece un sujeto peculiar que tenía unos cabellos drelos largos, una barba larga y una pañoleta roja en su cabeza. Era Jack Sparrow, el cual sonreía, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Y pensar que estas costas serían tranquilas… ahora, a lo mío.

Este pirata disfrazado de marine español, continuaba con su andar peculiar, entrando como si nada en la fortaleza, pero dos marinos guardias le detienen preguntándole:

- ¿Quién sois vos? Nunca he visto vuestro rostro por estos lares.

- ¿Venís con el diplomático del rey?

Sparrow no puede creer su suerte, pero tras haber mantenido una seriedad irónica, deja salir una sonrisa peculiar, para decir:

- Ustedes dos hacen un excelente trabajo… quizá deban estar vigilando el cargamento que el emisario del rey ha traído para todos acá.

Acercándose con un poco de desprecio, Sparrow mira de cerca a uno de ellos, el cual reacciona como si le diese asco el aliento de este pirata encubierto, y oye que le dice:

- Quizá si lo hagan, pudiesen obtener unos cuantas monedas de oro, porque para mí, dárselos es muy fácil.

Así mismo, los marineros estaban siendo seducidos por el engaño de Sparrow y se miraron alegres diciéndose:

- ¿Deberíamos hacerlo, no?

- Claro… es recompensa del rey para nosotros.

- Buen señor, ¿Podemos tomar esa carga?

Al cual Sparrow sonriendo como un campeón, le señala hacia donde estaba el barco del diplomático del rey, diciéndoles:

- Tomen lo que quieran y díganle al resto de sus camaradas, para que les ayude… ¡Pero rápido, que el ron se agota!

Ambos marineros guardias dejan sus puestos, seducidos por las palabras peculiares de Sparrow para ir al barco con la ayuda de otros marines más, mientras que este cruza la entrada el palacio, ascendiendo las escaleras del lugar.

Mientras que al pasar un rato en sus oficios, el mismo plenipotenciario del rey estaba llegando ante la oficina de Law, y al ver que entra un oficial, le dice:

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Señor… un plenipotenciario del rey, desea verlo.

- Muy bien, hacedlo pasar.

- Sí, señor.

Y habiendo salido nuevamente de la oficina, abre las puertas y deja pasar a un hombre con un pergamino en mano. Law inmediatamente se levanta y al saludar a este emisario, le hace sentarse, diciéndole:

- Estoy a vuestros servicios… ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Luego de haberse sentado, este plenipotenciario dice:

- Muy contento de poder estar aquí en la armada real española de Cádiz, y es precisamente el lugar de donde Su Majestad, el Rey, gustaría saber noticias de las fragatas extraviadas.

- Ya veo… como veréis, no hemos recibido buenas noticias de la aparición de dichas fragatas, aunque las pesquisas han disminuido desde hace mucho tiempo atrás…

- Si, por supuesto… ya me lo imaginaba.

Y luego de que lo interrumpiera, este emisario del rey, entrega un pergamino al almirante Law, y se queda en silencio esperando a que lo reciba. Raudamente, recibe el pergamino y lo extiende, del cual al leerlo, se queda en silencio por un rato, y alza su mirada diciendo:

- ¿Qué clase de orden es esta?

- Verá, almirante Law, Su Majestad, el Rey, está contrariado y apesadumbrado, de seguir esperando a que vuestra armada más prestigiada de todo el reino español, siga dormido en los laureles del tiempo, para ver como cada uno de los marineros de las costas del mediterráneo, se diezmen.

Y levantándose de la silla, entrega otro pergamino, diciendo:

- Esta es la siguiente orden que usted, deberá de cumplir, por los modos necesarios que se le ocurra.

Y al recibirlo, Law lo coloca en su escritorio, mostrándose un poco disgustado ante tal situación y dice:

- Pero, escribir patentes de corso, para cualquier pillastre marinero que se le dé por la mente de querer zarpar a los siete mares, es una idea muy precipitada.

- Agradeced que Su Majestad, el Rey, se siente orgulloso de esta armada real, porque de no ser así, ya todo esto que vuestros valientes lobos de mar poseen, ya estaría derogado.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

- Que se anularía la armada y cada uno de los marinos, serían llevados a las flotas del norte.

En ese instante, Law abre el otro pergamino y al ver la orden firmada por el puño del mismísimo monarca español, se recuesta en su sillón y dice:

- ¿Para cuándo quiere su majestad, que sean transcurridas estas nuevas pesquisas?

- Para ayer… si le es suficiente, así que…

Y levantándose del sillón, continúa la frase, diciendo:

- Aprovechad los recursos que vuestra armada posee, y si le es suficiente a vosotros… comiencen desde ya. ¿Entendido?

No conforme con escuchar estas palabras, Law se levanta de su sillón y al estrecharle la mano a este plenipotenciario, le dice:

- Entendido… todo en el nombre de su majestad.

- Elegantemente.

Habiendo dicho esto, se da la media vuelta y se retira, y justo antes de cruzar las puertas, se detiene diciendo:

- Ah, lo olvidaba… ¿Por casualidad no sabréis del paradero del antiguo capitán Roronoa Zoro?

Law al oír este nombre, se queda inmutado de la sorpresa e inmediatamente, dice:

- ¿Perdón?

- Zoro… ¿Le suena ese nombre?

- Por supuesto, pero… ¿Para qué deseáis saber de él?

- Su Majestad, el Rey, desea recibir noticias de ese valiente y prestigiado marinero… ya que supone que no se encuentra en este lugar, después de hace seis años.

- No, pero… puedo encontrarlo, si Su Majestad lo desea.

- Una vez que lo haga; llevadlo ante el rey.

Y habiendo dicho esto, se retira de la presencia de Law, del cual se sienta en su sillón y se revuelve los cabellos, diciendo:

- ¿En donde encontraré a Zoro? Hace seis años que no lo veo… esto será más difícil de lo que creía.

En ese instante, se levanta raudamente de su sillón y sale de su oficina, para buscar a la capitana Tashigi, para encargarle lo que parecería ser una misión un poco difícil.

Por otro lado, en unos pasillos de la fortaleza, Jack Sparrow estaba caminando muy apresurado para poder llegar hacia donde se disponía llegar. A cada momento que se encontraba con un guardia marine, este se inclinaba a saludarle para evitar ser visto, pero se decía a sí mismo:

- ¿En dónde estará la oficina del cronista?

Sin dudas algunas, sus pasos se vieron comprometidos porque muchos de estos marines guardianes se extrañaban de verle como caminaba. Uno de ellos le pasa por un lado y le dice a su compañero:

- ¿Alguna vez, visteis alguien así parecido?

- No, pero me parece muy extraño… además camina como si fuese de otro lado.

Sparrow no notaba la conversación de estos marineros, pero cuando cruzó a una esquina, se topó con más guardias que estaban armados con arcabuces y alfanjes. Este se detiene sorprendido, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Oh, me cago.

Los marines lo miraron pero luego siguieron en lo suyo, cuando de pronto uno de los guardias que lo vio raro le estaba siguiendo junto con su compañero. Sparrow los siente venir y se mezcla entre los varios marines armados, tomando un arcabuz y un alfanje para parecerse a ellos, hasta poniéndose un sombrero que no era el suyo.

- Cronista… cronista… cronista… ¿Dónde estás que desapareces de mi vista?

Seguido de esto, Sparrow ve que estaba caminando un anciano con unos cuantos pergaminos hacia una oficina y se da cuenta que es el cronista. Alegrándose por esto, camina apresurado y cruza la puerta, para luego cerrarla a su espalda, viendo al anciano colocar unas cuantas páginas en una mesa.

- Pero que tenemos aquí.

El anciano voltea sorprendido de ver a Sparrow, y le pregunta:

- ¿Y usted quién es? ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Yo solo soy el medio que sirve para poder llegar al fin, pero a su vez soy el fin de todos los medios justificados… bástate con saber que soy el medio… y el fin.

Dicho esto, Sparrow se da cuenta que el anciano no le comprende nada, pero este alza la mirada a un lado, suspirando indignado:

- Parece ser que nadie comprende lo que digo nunca. ¿Eres el cronista, no?

- Así es… ¿Para qué lo pregunta?

- Necesito información de un hombre que se encuentra en estos pergaminos del tiempo.

La sonrisa de Sparrow obviamente siempre se trataba de un plan que él usaría para sus propios beneficios, como siempre lo ha hecho; pero lo seguro de todo es que si quería encontrar a un hombre, solo pudiese ser alguien con un secreto muy serio.

Por otro lado, Law caminaba apresurado y encuentra a Tashigi en un puesto de vigilancia.

- Tashigi… tenéis una nueva labor, y es importante que me sigáis.

- Como usted ordene, señor.

Estos dos oficiales se reunieron en otro lugar, y habiendo salido al balcón de un pasillo del establecimiento militar, ambos se quedan conversando de la noticia del rey hacia los generales de flotas, de la cual Tashigi se queda sorprendida ante todo esto, diciendo:

- ¡Que me tiemblen las maderas! ¿Hacer patentes de corso para marineros que quisieran zarpar a conseguir las fragatas perdidas? Esto es una locura tras otra.

- No tenemos muchas opciones, hay que hacer esas cartas marquesas, y preparar unas cuantas para entregárselas a capitanes o a marineros experimentados… o incluso a piratas.

- Increíble… ¿Entones que es lo que deseáis, señor?

- Quiero que encontréis marineros, que puedan cargar con esta labor… y en caso de piratas, encontradlos a todos y hacedlos escoger entre ir a la horca o hacer esto deliberadamente.

- Elegantemente, mi señor.

Y justo antes de irse, Tashigi se detiene y pregunta:

- Disculpe que lo interrumpa con esto, pero… ¿Qué hay con el deseo de Su Majestad?

- De eso me encargo yo.

- No es que desee meterme en vuestros asuntos, señor… pero ¿Qué es lo que desea Su Majestad?

En ese momento, Law se queda viendo al suelo y con un pesar en su rostro que lo hacía acordar de Zoro. Tashigi, lentamente se acerca y al verlo a los ojos, le dice:

- Sabéis que eres mi amigo… y que en mí, podéis confiar plenamente… ¿Qué es lo que os tiene colgando el foque?

- Verás… ¿Recuerdas quien fue el capitán de la quinta flota esmeralda, hace seis años atrás?

- Por supuesto, todos lo sabemos… Roronoa Zoro.

- Exactamente… ese antiguo marinero.

- Claro, de todo lo que he oído de ese hombre, fue que era el capitán de la quinta flota esmeralda, adalid de un convoy acorazado entero de fragatas de guerra, condecorado como capitán de división a los 21 años, por ser valeroso, integro y con sentido de honor alto…

- Y seis años después, no se ha sabido aun nada de su paradero.

En ese instante, Tashigi aun no comprende su misión, pero se queda viendo por el balcón y pregunta:

- ¿Y sabéis por qué este prestigiado marinero, ha abandonado todo así como si nada?

- Dejadme deciros que no es por lo que pensáis… Zoro no abandonó todo a la borda, como si no fuese pasado nada.

- Disculpe que lo mencione, solo que me parece casi inconsecuente que alguien con todo esa jerarquía, haya abandonado todo como si nada.

Al escuchar estas palabras, el almirante Trafalgar Law, se queda pensando un poco y al recordar ciertas cosas de su amigo Zoro, suspira profundamente y dice:

- Veréis… todos los marineros, en este lado del territorio andaluz, invariablemente hemos tenido algo en mente y en nuestros corazones, de que siempre existiría entre nosotros, alguien que sería de ejemplo para cada uno de nosotros, como un oficial marinero.

- Y ese obviamente era Zoro, ¿No?

- Por supuesto… fue un hombre que enfrentó muchas batallas en alta mar y atrapó a demasiados piratas en toda la historia de su vida… derribando carracas y ordenando colgar a ciertos renombrados filibusteros y bucaneros de la región… en sí, tenía todo lo que un marino quisiera tener un día.

Volviendo en sí, Law direcciona su mirada de buenas memorias hacia Tashigi, y le continúa relatando aspectos de la vida de este hombre, diciendo:

- Pero como toda familia, Zoro tenía una hermana menor que llegó a ser una teniente… esta zagalilla seguía los pasos de su hermano mayor y aspiraba ser como él, ya que su ejemplo era muy claro en todo su esplendor.

En ese instante, vuelve a cambiar su semblante de seriedad triste, y es cuando Tashigi le pregunta:

- ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?

Recordando pesares en su vida y de cosas que quisiera no haber vivido nunca en su vida, Ramírez vuelve en sí y dice:

- Su hermana… murió en alta mar… eso fue como una pesadilla eterna que no se podía salir de nuestras mentes, y nada fue igual para Zoro, a quien todos admirábamos… ya que un día, después de la muerte de su hermano; desapareció y ha permanecido desertado de la marina, por seis años.

Tashigi estaba un poco conmocionada por la historia, y luego de escuchar este relato, ve a un lado y dice:

- Entonces… ¿Roronoa Zoro desertó?

- Así es, y cuando lo hizo, todos los marineros no quisieron condenarle a ese crimen militar, porque el dolor que ese hombre experimentó en esa fragata, aquella maldita noche tormentosa; yo no se lo deseo a nadie.

Luego de haber comentado todo esto, Law se recuesta en las barras del balcón real, y dice:

- Yo siempre prometí a mis superiores, de que encontraría a Zoro y que lo traería de vuelta a este, su hogar. Ninguno de nosotros, quería aceptar de que este buen hombre, se había perdido en el horizonte del alta mar; o que se haya dedicado a la piratería; o que incluso… se haya quitado la vida.

- No entiendo, señor… ¿Cómo puede un hombre, echar por la borda todo lo que consiguió con tanto prestigio y favor de los oficiales? ¿Cómo alguien puede dejar todo como si nada hubiese pasado?

- ¿Cómo os sentirías, si vuestro hermano, o la única familia que poseéis, pierde su vida, gracias a que fuisteis quien lo mandó a esa suicida misión?

Luego de oír esto, Tashigi se queda sorprendida y lentamente baja su mirada de manera lamentosa, mientras Law se siente triste de igual manera. Pasado el rato; el actual y poderoso almirante mira hacia el balcón, y dice:

- Zoro, no fue el mismo… cambió por la muerte de su hermana, y hasta su majestad, el rey, añora la llegada de hombres como lo fue este capitán de división, quien dio todo por su nación… y por un fenómeno natural embravecido; todo cambió y se mostró el verdadero abatimiento de un hombre que lo único que quería era que su hermana, siguiese sus pasos.

Habiendo escuchado esto, la capitana Tashigi tuvo suficiente de la historia. Levanta la mirada y luego de un silencio, dijo:

- ¿Y qué hacemos con Zoro? ¿Le encontramos?

- Eso es lo que aspiro hacer… tenemos que encontrar a ese hombre, porque al traerlo de vuelta, se podrá restaurar la integridad y el ejemplo de todos los marineros de esta armada… no es suficiente con que yo haya vivido muchas cosas con él, y que haya presenciado los más valientes e importantes actos de un hombre, quien fue un ejemplo de vida para mí.

- ¿Tenéis una idea de donde podremos hallarle?

Y sacando un mapa de su casaca, se lo entrega a Tashigi, y le dice:

- Este es un rumbo que según ciertos marineros, una vez me contaron que han visto navegar a Zoro… creo que este hombre actualmente es un vivandero o un tendero, que reside en este lugar de las Islas Baleares… si le halláis, por favor avisadme de su paradero y elegantemente, estaré zarpando hacia allá y le hablaré de la necesidad de su ayuda en especifico.

Habiendo escuchado estas palabras de su superior, la capitana Tashigi, extiende su mano y recibe el mapa y la ubicación exacta de donde puede estar metido este hombre, tan bien buscado por la armada española, emprendiendo de inmediato la salida a esta misión única que le asignó el almirante.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la costa, cuando Tashigi estaba saliendo para ir directamente hacia su barco, se da cuenta que hay marineros que estaban descargando cargamentos del barco y que ahí estaba el plenipotenciario, enojado discutiendo con ellos:

- ¡Sois unos brutos ignorantes! ¿Quién os dio permiso para sacar esos cargamentos?

Uno de los marines con quien había conversado con Sparrow, le dice:

- Uno de sus emisarios nos lo dijo.

- ¿Emisario? El único emisario soy yo.

- Ese sujeto lucía parecido a usted… tenía la misma vestidura.

Pero de inmediato se consideró que había un ladrón en toda la fortaleza de la armada. Todos los marines sonaron las alarmas y se dispusieron a buscarle, pero en el salón de los cronistas, Sparrow se asoma por la ventana, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- El plan ha funcionado, pero estoy apresurado.

El anciano cronista que estaba con él, le estaba trayendo unos cuantos papeles, con los datos de un hombre en específico, diciéndole:

- Esto es lo único que hay aquí.

Sparrow toma los papeles y al haber leído el nombre del sujeto al cual buscaba, sonríe a sí mismo, diciendo:

- Es todo lo que necesito.

Así que sin más que decir, Sparrow se estaba sacando las casacas falsas y toda esta vestidura, para poder colocarse su casaca oscura y su sombrero particular, pero la puerta estaba temblando con los golpes de algunos que lo hacían desde afuera. Este guarda el pergamino en su casaca y voltea hacia el anciano, diciéndole:

- Has hecho lo mejor en todo esto, pero por eso no te amenazaré, porque ya sabes quién soy.

- ¿Quién es usted?

- El único, el inigualable capitán Jack Sparrow.

Y tomando la misma tela de la casaca, la rasga y se guinda de una bandera que estaba afuera de la fortaleza para salir de la habitación por la ventana, tomando una cuerda que estaba cerca de sí mismo, balanceándose hacia otro edificio a su derecha.

La puerta es forzada y los marines entran, pero al asomarse a la ventana cargaron sus arcabuces y dispararon hacia Sparrow, el cual entró por la ventana, apresurándose a correr para huir por su vida. Descendiendo hacia las calles, se asoma viendo unos cuantos caballos atados, para cortar una rienda con su espada, subiéndose a uno, ordenándole que galope.

- Ahora soy tu dueño, ¡Arre, arranca hacia la costa!

El caballo no se movía, sino que volteaba el rostro hacia Sparrow, en quien no hacía nada. Sparrow se movía encima del caballo para que arrancase, pero no ocurre nada.

- ¡Miserable caballo, muévete! ¡Avanza!

Así que sacando su espada, le inserta la punta en el trasero para que arrancase, pero el caballo comienza a saltar precipitado, haciendo que este se asustase, tomando las riendas con más fuerza, aunque salió expedido por los aires, cayendo hacia el suelo.

- Maldita bestia inservible.

Intentando levantarse con mucha prisa, este pirata decide esconderse en los edificios, y corre apresurado para buscar una salida. Pasando por un callejón que lo estaba llevando directamente hacia la costa, Sparrow se detiene al ver un canal que desembocaba en el mar.

- No tengo más opciones, si no es por aquí… será por la horca.

Volteando hacia atrás, ve que los marineros españoles estaban por alcanzarle, pero este decide lanzarse por ese canal, sumergiéndose con mucha prisa para nadar lejos de ese lugar. Los marineros llegan a donde se tiró Sparrow y apuntan sus arcabuces para disparar, pero lo consideran inútil y se regresan a buscar por otro lugar en especial.

Esa misma tarde, se preparó una fragata de la armada real española, y la capitana Tashigi, zarpó de las costas de Cádiz, en la búsqueda de Roronoa Zoro, hacia las Islas Baleares, cumpliendo con el deseo del almirante Law. Aunque por otro lado, ya siendo de noche, escondido en un establo, estaba Jack Sparrow entrando en silencio.

- Nadie me ha seguido, que bien.

Ahí estaba, con una botella de ron en su mano, y tras habérsela empinado, se queda sentado leyendo los pergaminos que el cronista le había dado.

- Este hombre sabe de muchas cosas que necesito… te encontraré en donde te encuentres.

Aun no se sabía con exactitud quien era el nombre del cual estaba buscando, pero lo cierto era que Jack Sparrow estaba muy interesado. La aventura comenzaba para este peculiar personaje, y aun no se sabía nada de Zoro.


	3. Pasadas Remembranzas

Pasados los días, en la que la capitana Tashigi había zarpado de las costas andaluces, se hallaba errante en el Mediterráneo, esperando hallar tierra a la vista, para poder encontrar a ese marinero del pasado. Los días en el mar se hacían eternos para poder hallar una costa cercana, y la capitana se estaba impacientando en este viaje, quedándose viendo hacia el horizonte, diciendo:

- Increíblemente, me hallo como una marinera extraviada en estos océanos, como si nada hubiese pasado… ¿Quién se imaginaría, que yo estaría buscando a un desertor, renombrado y honrado?

Y luego de decir esto, camina lejos de la proa para dirigirse a su camarote, puesto que ya había caído la noche. Abre la puerta y tras haber colocados sus armamentos, se acuesta en su lecho y dice:

- Y si este hombre era tan honrado, integro y renombrado… ¿Qué le hizo pensar en desertar? La muerte de su hermana, no es justificada en esta situación.

Así que tras haber pensado demasiado en esto, la capitana se quita su casaca y se queda dormida. Al pasar unas horas, siendo ya de mañana, esta capitana, siente que la fragata en la que estaba navegando, choca con algo y de ponto se levanta de manera brusca, diciendo:

- ¿Qué coño…?

En ese momento, se coloca su casaca y al haber salido de su camarote, observa a sus marineros quejarse entre ellos, por algo que parecía ser un problema mayor. Así que Tashigi se enjuga los ojos y dice:

- ¡Forte! ¡Silencio que es muy de mañana! ¿Qué es lo que acontece?

Uno de sus marineros, se asoma hacia estribor, y dice:

- Parece que nos hemos topado con un arrecife… según lo que estamos viendo, el casco y la quilla, necesitan mantenimiento.

- ¿Tendremos que carenar la fragata?

- Es necesario, si queremos zarpar para que no anochezca, mientras estamos aquí errando perdidos.

- ¡Que me jodan!

Habiendo dicho esto, Tashigi se cruza de brazos ante sus hombres y se queda molesta, ordenando a los marineros que hagan lo que sea para carenar el barco. Siendo ya de mediodía, esta capitana seguía en su camarote, un poco molesta de este viaje, diciéndose a sí misma:

- Ahora faltaba poco… detenidos en medio del Mediterráneo, para carenar este barco.

Luego de esto, desciende un marinero hacia su camarote, interrumpiéndole y diciendo:

- Capitana… se nos acerca un bergantín, y parece que se trata de un barco de tenderos a bordo.

- Qué bien, por fin una buena noticia en toda esta espera… veamos que se puede hacer.

Mientras se colocaba su casaca y tomaba su enorme espada, Tashigi sale rápidamente de su camarote y al ver que desde lo lejos estaba acercándose un bergantín de un tamaño considerable, dice al marinero que le interrumpió:

- No es gran cosa… pero parece que no tiene muchas cosas que ofrecernos.

- No lo sabemos aun, capitana… quizá sean buenos careneros.

- Ya lo veremos.

En ese momento, este bergantín que llegaba desde lo lejos, se detiene al lado de la fragata militar y los tripulantes se quedan extrañados de ver que en ahí dentro, no había ningún tripulante asomado o a la vista. Tashigi se sorprende un poco, se rasca los cabellos y frunce el ceño, diciendo:

- Es extraño… no hay nadie en este bergantín.

Y dentro de este navío, se escucha la voz de un niño que se dejaba escuchar bien fuerte, diciendo:

- ¡Eso es lo que vosotros creéis, marineros de agua dulce!

Al instante de decir esto, se asoma un chico que tenía una manzana en la mano, y mientras la mordía, se ríe diciendo:

- ¡Ah del barco, mis valientes, parece que os halláis en problemas!

Los marineros que se hallaban dentro de la fragata real, se ríen de oír este niño, y la capitana Tashigi, le pregunta:

- ¿Sois el timonel de este bergantín?

- ¡Sí que lo soy! ¡Moza de ubres grandes, debéis ser la capitana de navío de esta tripulación!

- ¡Así es! ¿Cómo lo supisteis?

Y desde el palo mayor, se asoma un anciano que bebía una botella de ron, siendo exactamente el mismo anciano que había estando con Zoro hace seis años, cuando vio a su hermana morir. Viendo a estos marineros, se termina de echar un sorbo de ron, diciendo tras un largo eructo:

- ¡Porque muchos de estos grumetes que poseemos, no son cimarrones y este zagal, sabe como reconoceros a todos vosotros!

Este anciano, después de echarse un gran sorbo de ron, dice al niño:

- Adelante, identificadlos.

El chico, se asoma, colocándose en la baranda de babor del barco y al verlos a todos, dice:

- ¡Ya os he mencionado como la capitana de navío! ¡Aquellos marrulleros, quienes se esconden en el palo mayor, y quienes no le quitan la vista a la botella de ron de mi contramaestre, son oficiales de fragatas; y el resto de los que no muestran las piernas, son simples marineros, aspirantes de ser capitanes!

En ese momento, el anciano se ríe y extiende los brazos, sorprendido por como este chiquillo describió tal cual los rangos de los marineros y dice:

- ¡Ya lo ve por vuestra propia cuenta, señorita! ¡Ahora, como no estamos aquí para reconocer rangos marineros, decidnos…! ¿Cuál es el problema en que os habéis metido?

Tashigi debía admitir que tras todo esto, se queda sorprendida y a su vez extrañada, pero al subirse al la barandilla de babor, dice:

- ¡Necesitamos carenar la fragata! ¡Suponemos que vosotros sabéis como hacerlo!

Luego de escuchar esto, el anciano ebrio dando un grave eructo, dice:

- ¡Sí que sabemos! ¿Acaso pretendéis vernos como cimarrones?

- No es lo que os dije

- ¡Muy bien, si deseáis que reparemos vuestra fragata, serán noventa y seis reales…! ¡O en términos militares, ocho piezas de a ocho!

Tashigi no lo puede creer, puesto que se alarma y luego de oír lo que demandaban estos tenderos, dijo:

- ¡No me jodas! ¿Deseáis cuatro escudos, por carenar nuestra fragata?

- ¿O preferís dos doblones?

- ¡Malditos filibusteros!

En ese momento, cuando parecía que la pelea se iba a armar entre estos, aparece saliendo del camarote del bergantín de vivanderos, un hombre con una casaca de cuero marrón claro, un sombrero de tres puntas y una pañoleta negra, alargado hasta su abdomen, diciendo:

- ¡Os demando a vosotros, que no nos llaméis filibusteros! ¡Es nuestro trabajo reparar navíos, y lo hacemos decentemente! ¡No somos cimarrones, no manipulamos carracas o fragatas robadas!

Y al haberse asomado ante estos marineros de la flota real, mostrándose con una larga cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo que no le permitía abrir su ojo, imponente y con carácter, dice:

- ¡No volveréis a decir que somos filibusteros! ¡Y nosotros repararemos vuestra fragata!

Al haber escuchado esto, Tashigi se queda en silencio y siente un poco de temor al ver a este marinero, quien resultaba ser el mismísimo Roronoa Zoro, aunque nadie lo reconocía con ese aspecto y mucho menos con ese trabajo de ocupación. Este sujeto con rostro de alguien mucho mayor de lo que aparentaba, hablaba a toda la tripulación, sin ningún temor.

Sin embargo, Tashigi no estaba cómoda con la presencia de este sujeto, pero al ver que este sujeto se había quedado callado, la capitana se baja de la baranda, y dice:

- ¡Entonces! ¿Carenaréis nuestra fragata?

- ¡Elegantemente!

Luego de decir esto, este hombre de identidad oculta ante estos marineros, toma un cabo de su bergantín y se impulsa hacia la fragata de estos marineros, y al caer ante la capitana, le dice:

- Mis valientes, trabajarán generosamente ante vuestros ojos… ¡Arrr!

- ¿Vuestros valientes?

Y asomando su cabeza en dirección al bergantín, dice:

- Pero yo solo veo a un niño y a un anciano cargado hasta las bordas.

- Que vuestros ojos no engañen lo que estáis viendo… estos dos, pueden carenar ese barco, como si se destapara una botella de ron.

- ¿Y eso que quiere decir?

- Pues ya lo veréis…

En ese instante, el chico toma un cabo y salta hacia la fragata y al haber llegado, toma un cuchillo y sujeta un cabo en el palo mayor de la fragata de estos marineros, y se lanza hacia el mar, para dirigirse al agua.

El anciano, se queda viendo los percebes que estaban alojados en el casco, y les indicaba en donde estaban, para que los removiera. Luego de esto, Zoro permaneciendo como un hombre incógnito, ve el emblema de la capitana Tashigi, y dice:

- Así que sois de la armada real española… nunca había visto a alguno de vosotros por estas aguas tranquilas.

- Sí… es que estamos en una misión, inquietante.

Pero que no se engañen, puesto que Zoro sabía que esto le parecía muy intrigante, así que se queda extrañado y dice:

- No entiendo… tampoco pretendo entrometerme en vuestros asuntos, pero, ¿Qué clase de misión es de la que estamos hablando?

Sin embargo la capitana Tashigi, al ver a este hombre de arriba abajo, en su pecho descubierto bajo la casaca desatada y esa enorme cicatriz, frunce el ceño preguntándole:

- Disculpad mi osadía, tendero… ¿Nos hemos topado alguna vez en la vida?

- Eh…

Y recordando muchas cosas en su pasado, Zoro se queda en silencio, y luego ríe de manera excéntrica, para darle la espalda diciendo:

- Si alguno de vosotros, habéis sabido que existen careneros como nosotros, pues quizá nos hayamos topado, buena capitana de navío.

Al haber escuchado esto, Tashigi se queda inquieta y tratando de indagar en este hombre, le dice:

- No lo sé, pero siento que de algún lugar, he visto de vosotros… pero debe ser una tontería, porque en estas aguas, jamás hemos navegado desde hace años atrás.

- Era lo que me imaginaba…

Luego de decir esto, el niño carenero sube por el cabo que había dejado colgado en el palo mayor, y se acerca directamente hacia Zoro y se sorprende un poco diciendo:

- ¡Camarada, creo que hay más percebes en la quilla…! ¡No puedo llegar a esa dirección!

- ¡No os preocupéis! ¡Yo lo haré!

Y dicho esto, Zoro ignora la conversación con Tashigi, se dirige a su bergantín y saca delante de todos estos marineros, una lanza medieval y dice:

- ¡Yo me encargaré de esto!

Así que, saltando de nuevo hacia la fragata de la marina, dirigiéndose hacia la capitana Tashigi, le coloca la mano en el hombro y dice:

- ¡Que me azote mi madre, parece que vuestras fragatas, no han sido carenadas desde hace años atrás! ¡Hay que ver que hace seis años atrás, la marina no era la misma de hoy!

Tras haber dicho esto, Zoro camina hacia la baranda, pero Tashigi se cruza de brazos, pensando que como le había descrito la situación pudiese ser comprometedora.

- ¿Y cómo sabéis precisamente de que hace seis años atrás, no carenábamos los barcos?

- ¡Bueno, porque soy alguien que sabe cómo arreglar esto…! ¡Señora, no me tome como un cimarrón cualquiera! ¡Hacer este trabajo es muy sencillo para mí!

- ¡Suficiente, haced entonces vuestro trabajo! Pero… ¿No te atarás un cabo como vuestro zagal?

Sin embargo, Zoro se ríe y se lanza hacia el mar, y se queda sumergido por un largo rato. Tashigi se asombra y se asoma por la borda y al no hallar rastro de este hombre, dice al anciano:

- ¿Y este hombre, no teme por su vida?

En ese instante, el anciano se ríe y se empina otro trago de ron, más ebrio que de lo que parece, diciéndole:

- ¡Prácticamente, nuestro chico sabe cómo hacer nuestro trabajo…! ¡Además, nosotros tres somos prácticamente unos peces!

- ¡Y bebéis como uno!

Oyendo esto, el anciano se ríe mostrando su dentadura picada y asquerosa delante de estos marineros, mientras que el chico, ve una botella de ron en su bergantín y dice:

- ¡Por su majestad, el rey!

La capitana Tashigi, se queda sorprendida de ver como este niño, había bebido una gran cantidad de ron, por lo que ella se lleva las manos a la cabeza diciéndose a sí misma:

- ¡Por Dios! ¿En dónde me he metido?

Y pasado el rato, aparece subiendo por el otro lado de la borda, el mismo Zoro con una red llena de ciertos percebes, puesto que arrojándolos delante de la capitana Tashigi, este se quita su pañoleta y se sacude su cabeza y al dejar evidenciar su peculiar cabello verde, dice:

- ¡Que me tiemblen mis madres! ¡Vosotros tenéis fragatas que se están descomponiendo y resquebrajando por dentro! ¡Si vosotros no cuidáis de vuestros navíos…! ¿Entonces como pretendéis zarpar por los siete mares, sin siquiera reparar o mantener por donde se transportan?

Tashigi, viendo todo esto y al dar una ojeada a este hombre que de nuevo se colocaba su pañoleta en su cabeza, y se coloca a su vez su sombrero, se cruza de brazos asombrada por lo que hizo.

- Habéis cumplido con todo vuestro trabajo… venid conmigo y os daré vuestra paga.

- ¡Arrr!

Luego de oír esto, Zoro mira a sus dos tripulantes y les hace señas que se queden, mientras que desciende al camarote con la capitana, y se queda de brazos cruzados esperando a recibir su paga. Acto seguido, Tashigi saca una bolsa de cuero y dice:

- ¿Cuánto habíamos acordado que os debo?

- Cuatro escudos… era lo que habíamos acordado.

- Sin duda alguna, vosotros sois unos tenderos muy onerosos… pero la armada real española, no tiene problema con pagaros a vosotros, lo que cuesta vuestro trabajo.

- Qué bien que lo recuerde.

En ese momento, sin que Tashigi se diese cuenta, Zoro alza la mirada a su alrededor y se queda viendo el interior de la fragata, sintiendo que muchos recuerdos le eran traídos a su mente, por haber sido un marinero desde hace muchos años. Seguido de esto, Zoro se cruza de brazos y cierra sus ojos, recordando ese momento en el que perdió a su hermana en alta mar, y abre su ojo derecho, para menear su cabeza, tratando de olvidar ese recuerdo. Luego se dirige hacia la capitana, y le dice:

- ¿Cuántos reales estáis contando?

Tashigi, oyendo esta pregunta, se queda sorprendida y al ver en su mesa que tenía unos cuantos, dice:

- Eh… bueno, tengo 35 reales…

- No importa…

Y extendiendo su mano, Zoro agarra las monedas y las mete en una bolsa de cuero a su cintura, diciendo:

- Este será el precio… quedaros con el resto, para que lo deis de tributo a Su Majestad, el Rey.

Y habiendo hecho esto, se da la media vuelta y sale del camarote. Tashigi se queda sorprendida y extrañada a su vez, que guarda el resto de los reales y sigue a este hombre, que abordaba nuevamente el bergantín.

- ¿Y hacia donde dirigiréis vuestro navío?

En ese instante, Zoro responde raudamente, diciendo:

- Hacia la costa de las Islas Baleares… pero como somos destinados a la vida del mar, no nos gusta estar mucho tiempo en tierra…

Y mientras echaba a andar su bergantín, Zoro levanta los cabos que estaban sostenidos en el otro barco, y se quita su sombrero en señal de despedida, diciendo:

- ¡No zarpéis vuestra fragata aún! ¡Necesita esperar un rato, así que a más ver, valientes marineros!

Luego de decir esto, se alejan de la presencia de estos marineros, pero uno de los oficiales, le dice a la capitana Tashigi:

- Señora, tenemos que zarpar inmediatamente… ya nos hemos tardado demasiado.

- Desde luego, tenéis razón… ¡A toda marcha! ¡Dirijámonos a las Islas Baleares!

Y habiendo dado esta orden, percibe que la fragata estaba muy lenta en su movimiento. Tashigi mira a los lados, y se queda extrañada de esto, diciendo:

- ¿Por qué estamos viajando tan lento?

- No lo sabemos señor… el tendero nos dijo que debíamos esperar… y no se equivocaba.

Oyendo esto, Tashigi se cruza de brazos y se queda sorprendida. A su vez se molesta, quedándose en medio del mar, esperando a que su fragata pueda funcionar nuevamente, pero lo que nunca imaginó fue toparse con el marinero que andaba buscando.

Por otro lado, mientras ya estaba haciéndose de noche, tras varias horas el bergantín de Zoro había llegado a la costa de Mallorca. Viendo que le quedaban pocos suministros y poco ron, este hombre salía de su navío, diciéndole al chico:

- Oi, zagal… permaneced en el bergantín, y cuidadlo… yo regreso pronto.

Estando de acuerdo con la decisión de su señor, este chico se queda, mientras que el anciano, desciende del barco y sigue a Zoro hacia donde iba.

- ¿A dónde pensáis ir, Zoro?

- Buscaré algo de ron, Loco Juárez… ya no tenemos más en nuestras bodegas.

- ¿Y por qué es que pienso que estáis turbado de haber visto otra vez un navío de la armada?

Parecía que esta pregunta estaba yendo directamente a donde tenía que ir. Zoro se detiene y al darse la media vuelta, ve a este anciano con una seriedad disimulada en medio de una sonrisa.

- Estáis imaginando cosas… acompañad al zagal a cuidar la nave.

Zoro le da la espalda y va caminando por sí solo, mientras que el anciano se ríe regresando de nuevo al barco. Por otro lado, el antiguo capitán de navío estaba acercándose a una taberna de media noche, y se queda sentado en una mesa apartada, bebiendo una botella de ron. Lo que aun no podía percibir era que unos filibusteros, quienes lo habían visto desde lo lejos, dicen entre sí:

- Mirad aquél hombre… parece un pirata.

- No me parece un pirata, más bien parece un marinero de la flota real, con esa casaca marrón… puede que sea un recluta que nos quiera llevar a matricularnos en la armada.

- ¡Forte! Que ni se le ocurra a ese marrullero, que haremos eso.

- ¿Y qué hacemos?

En ese instante, ambos se levantan y se dirigen hacia donde estaba Zoro, quien se hallaba en un tipo de trance mental que le separó la mente de su cuerpo, recordando la catástrofe de la cual su hermana había muerto, y de pronto se siente cortado en su imaginación, cuando ve que estos dos filibusteros llegaron a su mesa.

- Mi camarada, dice que sois un marinero de la flota real española… que viene a reclutarnos en la armada.

- Y yo creo que sois un cimarrón que está cargado hasta las bordas… y que eres un pirata.

Zoro al oír esto, toma la botella en su mano, y se la empina toda, sintiendo un ardor en su garganta. Acto seguido, se levanta y se truena sus dedos, y comienza a tambalearse por la cantidad de botellas que había ingerido, diciendo:

- Bueno… parece que tendré que daros una barrenada en vuestras cabezas… y luego… haré aguas menores sobre vuestros cerebros, perros escorbúticos.

Y habiendo dicho esto, ve que uno de estos filibusteros le lanza un puñetazo, pero Zoro se echa a un lado y sujeta el brazo de este hombre y lo balancea, haciendo que salga despedido por una ventana, provocando una reyerta. El otro rompió una botella y trataba de matar a Zoro, pero este hombre, toma un palo de escoba y se lo parte en la cabeza a este hombre, para luego tomar su botella de ron, y metérsela por detrás de los pantalones, diciendo:

- ¡Trajinad a joder, hacia los cerdos!

Y arrastrándolo hacia un hato de cerdos que estaba cerca de la taberna, lo arroja entre el fango y los excrementos, diciendo:

- ¡Los cerdos con los cerdos!

En ese instante, se da la media vuelta y al buscar su sombrero en su taberna, se lo coloca y extendiendo sus manos delante de todos estos ebrios y meretrices, dice:

- ¡A más ver, mis queridos! ¡Tengo el denuedo y la pericia de un maestro!

Y justo antes de darse la media vuelta, una botella es quebrada en su cabeza y Zoro, se desmaya en medio de todos, sin saber quien fue que le golpeó la cabeza.

Al día siguiente, no se sabía con exactitud lo que pasó esa noche pero Zoro se estaba despertando de un lecho en una vivienda extraña. Viendo que esa vivienda le era inusual, termina de abrir su ojo y se levanta velozmente, viendo a su alrededor. Luego de tratar de acordar lo que había pasado, se coloca una mano en su cabeza.

- ¿Cómo mierda he llegado aquí?

Y percibiendo que no tenía sus vestiduras encima, se queda extrañado, diciendo:

- ¿Pero qué…?

En ese momento, ve que sus pantalones estaban tirados en una mesa a su lado y sus botas echadas a un lado, y su camisa y casaca colocada al lado de sus pies, con su pañoleta y sombrero. Levantándose en silencio, se dirige hacia sus pantalones y justo mientras se los ponía, observa que alguien iba a entrar por la puerta. Zoro estaba viendo una espada a un costado de la cama, y la saca. Esperando a ver quien estaba por cruzar, este se pone en guardia en el momento en el que entra una mujer, a la que le apunta, diciendo:

- ¿Cómo mierda he llegado aquí?

Esta mujer extraña, quien al verlo de arriba abajo, se ríe diciendo:

- ¿Es eso un mastelero en vuestros pantalones ó estáis feliz de verme?

Ahí mismo Zoro, al reconocer a esta mujer, que estaba con ropajes de una dama de la realeza, frunce el ceño y le dice:

- ¿Monet?

- Así es… soy yo, después de tantos años atrás sin vernos.

Y bajando el alfanje, Zoro se termina de vestir, diciendo:

- ¿Cómo me habéis hallado?

- Muy simple… es muy extraño, pero siempre en donde hay una reyerta, lucha de taberna o una jarana; siempre está metido el temerario e irreflexivo Roronoa Zoro… no me parece extraño, ya que siempre habéis sido así.

Luego de haberse terminado de vestir, se levanta colocando el chafarote en su vaina, y al haberse colocado su sombrero nuevamente, se acerca a esta mujer de cabellos verdes claros y le dice:

- Monet… ¿Quién mierda se iría a imaginar, que un azote de los siete mares, estaría delante de mí? Y con la gran recompensa que anda rodando por todos lados, con la captura de vuestra cabeza.

- Bueno, no tengo nada de que temer… porque no podréis entregarme nunca.

- ¿Y quien asegura que no puedo hacerlo?

En ese instante, Monet como se llamaba esta mujer se ríe y abriendo la puerta de la habitación, sale de ella y más atrás le estaba siguiendo Zoro. Habiéndose asomado en una ventana de la vivienda, ella le dice:

- ¿Deseáis algo de comer?

Al oír esto, Zoro se sienta en una mesa que estaba delante de sí mismo, diciendo:

- Al parecer no tengo ganas de nada.

- Ya me lo imaginaba… pero me extraña que seáis quien me diga que hay una recompensa por mi cabeza, cuando no soy la única.

- ¿Sí?

Y mirando sigilosamente por la ventana, esta mujer dice:

- Zoro, no os mentiré… pero tenéis que saber que hay marinos de la flota real española, quienes han venido a zarpar a estas islas, buscando a alguien quien necesitan.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

- No lo sé… da la casualidad de que esos marineros, buscan a alguien quien estaba anteriormente con ellos.

Al escuchar esto, Zoro se queda en silencio por un rato al igual que Monet, pero de pronto se ríe de manera desaforada, colocando sus pies encima de la mesa.

- ¡No me hago problemas con eso! Todos piensan que estoy muerto o desaparecido y este es el último lugar del cual toda la armada real española, planee buscarme.

Oyendo esto, esta mujer se queda un poco seria puesto que no lo creía de ese modo, y al sacar un pergamino, se lo lanza a Zoro en su pecho, diciéndole:

- Pues entonces, mirad esto… este pergamino, acabo de verlo en el fortín del puerto, y están colocándolo en todos los fondeaderos y sitios restantes de todo este lugar.

Zoro, luego de haberse reído, se siente con curiosidad y luego de abrir el pergamino, cambia completamente su semblante y se queda en silencio por un rato. Monet dirige la mirada hacia este hombre serio y le dice:

- Yo creo que nadie os cree muerto.

En el pergamino estaba escrito, que los marineros de la armada real española, estaban buscando a Roronoa Zoro, ya que requerían de su presencia en el cuartel del puerto de Cádiz. Este chico tras leer esto, suelta el pergamino a la mesa, y se queda en silencio por un rato. Monet, de inmediato sonríe y pregunta con mucha curiosidad:

- ¿Para que la armada real española, necesita de vuestra presencia nuevamente?

Pero por parte de Zoro, este chico suspira profundamente, y se levanta de la silla, mostrando poco interés por esto.

- No lo sé, y me tiene sin cuidado… gracias por haberme dado habitación, y a más ver.

Luego de esto, el peliverde se arrima su sombrero más a su rostro, y sale por la puerta de esa vivienda y se dirige al puerto a buscar a su tripulación, cuando de pronto Monet le sigue, diciendo:

- Sé que fuiste un capitán de navío hace seis años atrás… pero, ¿Para que la armada española, necesita de vuestra presencia? ¿Acaso tenéis idea de que es lo que desean de ti?

Zoro se preocupaba que de lo fuerte que esta mujer hablaba, pudiese comprometer su presencia. Volteándose hacia Monet, le chitea para que no hablase tan fuerte.

- Hablad en silencio… a nadie le importa lo que ellos quieran de mí, solo sé que no regresaré a las costas de Cádiz, nuevamente… y por favor…

Deteniéndose ante esta mujer, le dice:

- Dejad de seguirme, porque cada vez que estáis conmigo, siempre me metéis en problemas… y segundo, ni se te ocurra abrir vuestra jodida boca, para mencionar en donde estoy metido.

En ese instante, Zoro le toma la mano derecha y se la besa, diciendo:

- A más ver… Monet, y no me sigáis.

Luego de esto, el sujeto de cabellos verdes se da la media vuelta y se dirige nuevamente a las costas, para buscar a su pequeña tripulación, mientras que esta chica, mantiene su mirada con interés y se dirige hacia otra dirección, dejando ir a este hombre.


	4. La Divinidad Resurgida

Por otro lado, en el fortín del puerto, la capitana Tashigi había llegado hacia esta guarnición militar, y al día siguiente de haber encallado en las Islas Baleares, hablando con uno de los oficiales superiores de dicho lugar, dice:

- Saludos, hermanos de navíos… ¿Tenéis noticias del antiguo capitán de navío?

- Como veréis, encontrar a ese hombre es más difícil que hallar un navío sepultado en el fondo del Pacifico sur… os sugiero a vosotros y al almirante Trafalgar Law, que esto será muy duro.

- No puedo regresar y decepcionar a mi señor, debo hallar a ese hombre.

Y justo en ese instante, se escucha una voz de una chica que les interrumpe la conversación que dice:

- ¡Así que vosotros buscáis a Roronoa Zoro…! ¿Verdad?

Estos hombres voltean hacia la puerta y ven a Monet cruzarse de brazos y que se acerca a ellos, acompañada de un oficial de marina, que dice:

- Insistió en veros… dice que sabe en donde hallar a Zoro.

- En este caso, hacedla pasar.

Y viendo la belleza de esta chica castellana de cabellos esclarecidos y de cuerpo de sílfide, Tashigi se queda de brazos cruzados, mientras que el otro oficial quedándose pasmado por la belleza de esta mujer, haciéndose a un lado de su silla, dice:

- Por favor, sentad en mi poltrona.

- Gracias, marinero… sois lindo.

En ese instante, Monet se sienta y se cruza de brazos, teniendo un abanico en su mano, del cual se ventila a sí misma.

- Vosotros buscáis a Roronoa Zoro, y yo sé en donde está ese bucardo metido.

- Interesante… ¿Y sois…?

- Soy solo una meretriz que os informa el paradero de este hombre que vosotros buscáis… mi nombre no tiene importancia.

El oficial que estaba hablando anteriormente con Tashigi, se sienta en su sillón y pregunta:

- ¿Y nos podéis guiar hacia su paradero?

- Por supuesto.

Habiendo dicho esto, informa todo lo que estos hombres necesitan saber, mientras que en la costa de donde Zoro y su tripulación carenaban los navíos; estos hombres se hallaban ocupados y atareados trabajando. Por un lado de estos hombres, estaba acercándose la entera guarnición de marinos. Así mismo andaba entre el largo puerto la capitana Tashigi y la tripulación que le acompañaba, buscando entre personas. Esta mujer se acerca preguntando a un hombre que estaba a un lado, y le ve con aspecto de un ebrio de taberna.

- ¿Sabéis en donde puedo hallar a Roronoa Zoro?

El anciano, se queda viendo hacia el barco en donde se hallaba Zoro trabajando, y señalando la dirección dice:

- Si le halláis carenando el barco, puede que tendréis que esperar a que termine.

- De todos modos, gracias.

En ese instante, Tashigi se dirigió al barco en donde trabajaba Zoro, indicándole al resto de la tripulación que le siguiese. Se acercó y estaba viendo a un hombre sentado en una caja de madera, sin camisa y con el pecho descubierto, acompañado de un sombrero y una bufanda negra larga, pero por extraño que pareciese, Tashigi se rasca la cabeza y dice:

- Ese sombrero se me hace familiar.

Inmediatamente, ella se detiene justo detrás de Zoro, quien no se daba cuenta de que había un regimiento detrás de él. La capitana se resuena su garganta e interrumpe a los trabajadores.

- Zoro.

El chico de los cabellos verdes, se queda en silencio y sin voltear a ver quien le hablaba, dijo:

- ¿Y quién lo llama?

- Necesitamos hablar con usted.

- Oi, que interesante… yo no sé quiénes sois vosotros.

- Pero nosotros sabemos que usted es el antiguo capitán de navío Roronoa Zoro, líder de la arcaica Quinta Flota Esmeralda, de la real armada española.

Los que se hallaban alrededor de estos hombres, se quedaron sorprendidos, viendo a Zoro como si estuviesen siendo vigilados por el mismísimo rey Felipe V. Muchos de los hombres que trabajaban en la costa, se detuvieron de sus respectivos trabajos y otros se quedaron esperando a ver que decía Zoro, quien al haberse levantado, se da la media vuelta diciendo:

- No sois quienes para alegar tal majadería…

Al haberse volteado, Zoro se detiene justo frente a la capitana Tashigi la cual no podía creer que se tratase de este sujeto que en el día anterior le carenó la fragata.

- ¿Eh? ¿Sois Roronoa Zoro?

- ¿Y vosotros estabais buscándome?

Inmediatamente, los marineros de Tashigi, sacaron sus fusiles y apuntaron al chico, mientras que el anciano que ayudaba a Zoro a carenar el barco, tenía una pistola en su mano apuntando directamente a la cabeza de la capitana, y con la otra una escopeta corta apuntando a uno de los oficiales superiores, diciendo:

- ¡Si intentáis disparar a mi señor, os aseguro que le barrenaré el rostro a vuestro capitán!

Y de un lado del bergantín, el chaval atalaya de Zoro, muestra un cañón y lo apunta al regimiento, diciendo.

- ¡Y yo les enviaré vuestros rostros al casillero de Davy Jones! ¡Os juro que lo haré!

Pero para no provocar bajas innecesarias, Zoro voltea hacia su tripulación y les dice:

- ¡Forte! ¡No tenéis que hacer esto! ¡No crearemos una escaramuza innecesaria aquí!

Seguido de esto, el niño y el anciano bajaron sus armamentos y se calmaron, pero Zoro dirigiéndose a la capitana de este regimiento, le sonríe diciendo:

- Y decidle a vuestro regimiento, que bajen sus fusiles, si no deseáis que mi contramaestre, perfore vuestro rostro antes de que muramos.

Permanece en silencio puesto que sabía que no existía ningún peligro que no pudiese lidiar. Zoro suspira en silencio delante de la capitana, quien al ordenar a todos que bajen sus armas, dice:

- Quiero parlamentar con usted.

Al escuchar esto, Zoro se queda pensando por un rato y al ver que los soldados del regimiento se retiraban de la presencia de ellos, dice:

- Está bien… venid a mi bergantín y parlamentaremos.

Y dirigiéndose al resto de los hombres que estaban en las costas, Zoro frunce el ceño pensando que estaban actuando de manera precipitada, dándoles una orden.

- ¡Continuad con vuestro trabajo! ¡Aquí no hay ningún capitán de navío!

Luego de esto, Zoro se abre espacio y se dirige a su bergantín con la capitana Tashigi. El anciano y el niño permanecían en guardia por si era necesario accionar un disparo ya que ambos no confiaban en estos marineros. Ya dentro del bergantín de Zoro, llegando a su respectivo camarote, Zoro se sienta y alza las botas sobre la mesa, diciendo:

- ¿Qué deseáis?

- Zoro… antes que nada, si hubieseis aclarado que en el mar, usted era quien era, esta molestia nos la hubiésemos ahorrado.

Zoro, tomando un manto, se seca el sudor de su cuerpo descubierto, y quitándose su sombrero, lo coloca en un escritorio en su camarote, diciendo:

- Nunca revelo quien soy… al hacerlo, puedo quedar en peligro, por ser alguien que era un azote para los bucaneros y filibusteros de las regiones… nadie tiene que saber que soy Roronoa Zoro, el cazador de piratas.

- Entiendo… bueno, la razón por la que estoy en estas costas, señor, es que necesitamos de su presencia en Castilla… Su Majestad, el Rey, necesita verlo para que puedan hablar.

- ¿Y Su Majestad, el Rey, no os dijo que quería supuestamente hablar?

- Eso es algo que nosotros no tenemos la orden de saber, solamente…

- El almirante… me pregunto, quien será ese dicho almirante, pero no me interesa.

Y al haberse levantado de su sillón, Zoro se acerca a sus tres respectivas y antiguas katanas de batalla, trayéndole recuerdos del pasado.

- Regresad nuevamente a Cádiz, y decidle a vuestro almirante, que no tengo intenciones de regresar nuevamente al jodido servicio de la armada… solamente lo que me esperan son malos recuerdos y si les he parecido afable, no intentéis hacerme cambiar de opinión, porque no regresaré.

Habiendo dicho esto, Tashigi se da cuenta que este hombre era una causa perdida, por lo que de inmediato sale de ese camarote llegado a donde estaban los demás marineros suyos. Ya perdiéndose de los muelles, Zoro dice:

- A más ver.

En ese mismo instante, la capitana Tashigi estaba planeando regresar con su tripulación nuevamente hacia Cádiz, decepcionada de la decisión de este sujeto. En el muelle, viendo como partían del horizonte, el anciano se acerca a Zoro por un lado, justo cuando estaba mirando hacia la costa, y le dice:

- Zoro… ¿Supongo que regresaron para que pudieseis volver nuevamente a servir en la armada?

- Precisamente, pero no me interesa regresar… ni siquiera os ordenaría que regresaras con ellos.

- Yo serví con usted, y con usted acabo mis días.

Habiendo dicho esto, el anciano le colocó la mano en la espalda a Zoro y luego continuó carenando el navío, dejando a este sujeto renuente viendo esta fragata real que se iba, trayéndole recuerdos de su vida pasada.

Por un lado, en las costas gaditanas de la armada real española, algunos de estos marineros estaban en la búsqueda del infame capitán Jack Sparrow, el cual había logrado huir de ellos, pero aun se encontraba en esa región, escondido. Pasados los días en que la fragata de la capitana Tashigi seguía viajando en el Mediterráneo, llegó finalmente a los puertos de las costas andaluces, descendiendo de esta fragata, para dirigirse hacia las oficinas del almirante y luego de casi dos semanas en las que estuvo ausente, llega ante Law, y le da los porvenires de lo que sucedió en las Islas Baleares.

- Estas islas han cambiado demasiado… más de lo que yo pudiese imaginar, pero os tengo la noticia más esperada por vosotros.

- ¿Y qué es? Sacadme de la duda.

- Hemos hallado a Zoro.

Law deja a un lado lo que estaba haciendo, tras oír esta noticia. Se levanta lentamente de su sillón, diciendo:

- ¿Habéis hallado a Zoro? ¿Estáis segura que se trata de él?

- Por supuesto… tiene el mismo alfanje que usaba cuando estaba sirviendo en la armada española, según vuestras indicaciones, señor.

- Esto es una noticia buena…

Y mirando el mapa, dice:

- ¿Y en donde le habéis hallado?

Inmediatamente, Tashigi coloca el índice de su dedo en la ciudad de Mallorca, y dice:

- Aquí… y está a bordo de un bergantín, y tiene como tripulación a un zagalillo que lo usa como atalaya, y al viejo Juárez, usándolo como su contramaestre…

- Interesante… creo que esto será de buena noticia para Su Majestad, el Rey… ¿Y a que se dedica?

- Bueno, cabe destacar que con el paso de los años, Zoro, no se alejó de la vida marítima, y menos se ha tragado el ancla… se ha dedicado a ser un vivandero.

- Ya veo… entonces, no tenemos más nada que esperar.

En ese instante, el almirante Law se levanta de su sillón y dirigiéndose a la puerta con Tashigi, dice:

- Ahora tenemos que informar del paradero de Zoro, a Su Majestad, el Rey… estará encantado de recibir las noticias de que este hombre se encuentra vivo.

- Pero señor… Zoro es un hombre precavido, ¿Y si llegara a suponer que usted vendría con un regimiento mayor a buscarle?

- Pues, supongo que le buscaremos como sea y si le hallamos, lo confinaremos hasta que escuche la propuesta que le tengo, por orden del Su Majestad, el Rey.

- Entiendo… como usted ordene, ¿Y cuando zarparéis para buscarle?

- Lo más pronto hayamos hablado con Su Majestad, el Rey… y también irás conmigo.

Habiendo dicho esto, ambos hombres emprenden rumbo hacia la presencia del rey Felipe V, y luego de varios días en que estos dos se fuesen con un regimiento hacia los reinos de Castilla y Aragón, ambos hombres llegaron ante el palacio del Rey, entrando por las puertas.

- Su majestad, el rey, estará encantado de saber de las noticias que le tenemos.

- Eso se espera de vosotros… aún sigue orgulloso de la armada real española, porque le ha dado mucha satisfacción saber que aún seguís siendo una de las mejores armadas de este viejo continente.

Y llegando ante una puerta, entran estos dos en compañía de un embajador, quien dirigiéndose al rey, dice:

- ¡Su majestad! ¡El almirante Trafalgar Law y la capitana de navío Tashigi!

En ese instante, Law y Tashigi entran por la puerta y al ver al rey Felipe V, quien se levantaba de su sillón, luego de firmar ciertos edictos, extiende sus brazos, haciendo que se sienten. El tiempo no se pierde y Law le dice al rey:

- Las buenas nuevas, son como habéis esperado.

- Tengo por entendido, que habéis decidido enviar una fragata hacia las Islas Baleares, para buscar al antiguo capitán de navío de la Quinta Flota Esmeralda… ¿Qué noticias me tenéis?

- Bueno…

Y señalando a Tashigi, Law dice al rey:

- La capitana viajó a las Islas Baleares, y ha hallado a Zoro… actualmente se halla siendo un tendero de navíos… carenó la fragata de Tashigi, y si saberlo, le hallamos nuevamente.

De inmediato, el rey suspira calmado para preguntarle a Tashigi que sucedió.

- ¿Y bien, capitana? ¿Qué fue lo que os dijo Zoro?

- Este vivandero, al percibir que veníamos buscándolo desde que nos carenó la fragata, estuvo diligente a lo que estábamos queriendo hacer… pero, cuando llegamos a las Islas Baleares, no le hallamos, y de no ser por una mujer… creo que era una meretriz, no hubiésemos hallado a Zoro.

- Ya veo…

El rey estaba pensando muchas cosas al respecto, y dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia Law, dice:

- ¿Y qué pretendéis hacer, almirante? ¿Mandaréis una armada entera, para apresar a Zoro y así traerlo, mientras firmáis patentes de corso?

- Insisto en que sea yo quien vea personalmente a Zoro.

- ¿Y cómo habéis llegado a esa conclusión?

- Su majestad, si bien recuerda, yo fui quien estuvo al servicio de Zoro y soy el único que estuvo más cerca de él, cuando sucedió la terrible desgracia con su hermana, la difunta teniente Selena… siendo este el caso, sugiero que me ordene ir a las Islas Baleares, para ser yo mismo quien lo encuentre y le haga reflexionar de que regrese nuevamente con nosotros, aunque sea como un corsario… creo que al menos, merece que veamos que aun le respetamos y que le consideramos un hombre que siempre nos tuvo a nosotros como familia…

Y sentándose de manera erguida y seria, Law piensa mejor la petición y dice:

- Ruego que me envíe a las Islas Baleares, y me permita hablar con él… yo puedo quizá hacerle entrar en razón.

Sin duda alguna el rey acepta la propuesta y le entrega una patente de corso, firmada especialmente por él para entregársela a Zoro, cuando lo vean. La conversación fue todo un éxito. Estos dos marineros, se despiden del rey y salen de su presencia, mientras que al llegar a los carruajes para regresar a Cádiz, Law piensa en algo distinto y le dice a Tashigi:

- Ahora… quiero que vayáis a Cádiz, y seáis quien coloque el anuncio de que se estarán haciendo patentes de corso para la búsqueda de las fragatas perdidas de la armada real española…

- Pero señor… si bien recuerda, esto de las fragatas perdidas es algo que solo unos pocos marineros militares han jurado guardar entre nosotros mismos… ¿Para qué alarmar a todos los ciudadanos del reino español, en esto? ¿Y si los británicos se enteran de que estamos dando patentes de corso, a marineros para buscar los tesoros que solamente nos pertenece a la madre patria

- No tenéis por qué preocuparte… los ingleses, no tienen por qué meter sus narices en donde no deben… esto solo nos pertenece a nosotros, y en todo caso, tenemos una opción para eso.

- No entiendo lo que me queréis decir.

- Si Zoro accede a ir en esta búsqueda de navíos extraviados… ¿Creéis que lo enviaré con un anciano borracho y un zagalillo que no sabe limpiarse los flujos? Es obvio que lo enviaré con su antigua flota… y espero que acepte, porque esto le servirá para que regrese con nosotros, como se merece.

Habiendo dicho esto, estos dos hombres siguieron en su marcha de regreso a Cádiz. Los planes de encontrar a Zoro se estaban concretando de mejor manera.

Ya al transcurrir dos semanas, en las costas sureñas de las Islas Baleares, habiéndose asentado Zoro y sus dos tripulantes, para no ser hallados por la armada española, hablaba con su contramaestre, diciendo:

- No puedo creer que tengamos que asentarnos reiteradamente en otro territorio… esto es la mierda.

- Es lo mejor que habéis podido hacer… las costas sureñas son cómodas para estar… nadie se intercala en jodernos la vida.

- ¡Arrr! No me interesa que esos mamporreros me estén atosigando… necesitarán demasiado para persuadirme de que regrese nuevamente.

Sin duda alguna este hombre sabía que quería en la vida y sabía que no iba a estropear nada de lo que planeaba. Se dirige hacia su camarote y se sienta en su sillón. Luego de esto, Zoro mira sus tres espadas y dice:

- Al menos me he quedado con mis legendarias katanas… ¡Arrr!

Seguido de esto, este bergantín llega nuevamente a las costas del norte y siendo de noche, Zoro sale de su embarcación con una botella de ron. Suspiró calmado por estar de nuevo en donde se había quedado por mucho tiempo, y mientras se empinaba su botella de ron, se dirige hacia un albergue abandonado, y retirado de una aldea.

Zoro sentía un extraño frío en su cuerpo, puesto que siendo de noche, la marea era más alta y el frío más notable. Dejó su bergantín anclado a la costa solitaria junto con sus dos tripulantes, mientras que él estaba caminando hacia una vivienda ruinosa y abandonada. Cruzando a lo que era la habitación de noche, se queda acostado con su botella en mano, diciendo:

- La vida que he recibido, no es más que una verdad insolente de lo que no merezco vivir… solo y sin nada en esta vida.

Y habiéndose terminado de beber su ron, deja caer la botella y se acuesta a dormir. Ocurrido esto, Zoro tiene un sueño en donde se halla acostado en una barca pequeña, a la deriva entre una bruma marina que obstaculizaba la vista. Este hombre despierta y se da cuenta en la situación que se encuentra.

- ¿Cómo he llegado a esto?

Se sienta en seguida y mira a su alrededor. A su lado tiene una brújula que al tomarla, ve que la aguja giraba sin detenerse, causando confusión en la mente de este marinero. Viendo de nuevo el horizonte, frunce el ceño rascándose la cabeza:

- Que me tiemblen mis maderas… ¿Es esto un sueño? No lo creo, nunca he estado tan ebrio así.

Y desde lo lejos, en medio de la suave brisa, se oye la voz de una mujer que le dice:

- "Un sueño del cual anhelo que nunca despertéis"

Zoro se asusta reaccionando en guardia y se queda atento para ver de dónde venía esa voz. Luego de mirar su alrededor con temor, dice:

- ¿Quién anda allí?

Y nuevamente esta voz, más cercana que la anterior, se deja oír a los alrededores aun sin saber de dónde provenía exactamente.

- "Zoro" "Amado mío, no despertéis" "Seguid soñando y permaneced conmigo"

Esto parecía un sueño demasiado extraño, así que Zoro se enjuga sus ojos y al abrirlos nuevamente, se siente confundido por estar en donde estaba.

- No sé qué significa esto, y no tengo idea de cómo mierda he llegado a este lugar… pero seáis quien seas, mostrad tu cara y reveladme vuestra identidad.

En ese instante, Zoro se da cuenta que tenuemente, un brillo comienza a asomarse desde lo lejos, hacia la dirección de la cual la yola estaba recorriendo. La bruma se fue desvaneciendo y la luz se fue haciendo más visible, y Zoro se coloca sus manos de frente, para que la luz no lo ofusque y al ver que la luz se iba desvaneciendo, se muestra la imagen de una mujer que estaba parada en una peña que sobresalía del agua, y que poseía una gran belleza.

Zoro se queda con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, y al quedarse boquiabierto a causa de la belleza de esta mujer, quien tenía un ligero vestido blanco aristocrático rasgado, una suave piel que daban deseos de acariciar, y un cabello negro que estaba adornado con una guirnalda de algas marinas. Esta mujer, solo sonreía a este marinero asustado, pero ya estando un poco más visible y cerca de él, le calma con palabras suaves.

- Enervado puedo veros de seguir viajando por los mares, sin hallarle sentido a vuestra vida… no podéis seguir evadiendo y escabullendo de vuestro destino, y de lo que debéis hacer, marinero de mi corazón.

Al oír estas palabras, que estaban escudriñando el duro corazón de Zoro, este se siente intrigado y hace detener la yola, justo al lado de esta peña y viendo a esta mujer a los ojos, le dice:

- ¿Quién sois?

La mujer, lentamente se sienta en la peña, cruzando sus hermosas y frondosas piernas, luego de escudriñar la profundidad de la mirada de este hombre, y muy de cerca de sí mismo, le dice:

- Yo soy vuestra guía a tus temores… yo soy quien puede salvaros de que estéis perdido en los siete mares, buscando consuelo en donde no le hallaréis jamás.

Zoro estaba impactado por la belleza de esta mujer, y a los segundos ve que la mano de esta mujer misteriosa, se dirigía a su rostro con tal lentitud pero con tal seguridad que sentía que no podía moverse. Luego viendo que poco a poco iba a tocar su frente, traga saliva de manera áspera y dice:

- ¿Sois…? ¿Sois una náyade?

- No… soy más que eso, soy más que una simple deidad de los ríos… tengo el poder de transformar vuestros miedos en valentías, y vuestros dolores en alegrías.

- Entonces… ¿Qué sois?

Y habiendo dicho esto, la mujer misteriosa que tenía la imagen de una sílfide, mientras extendía su mano al rostro de Zoro, cambia de parecer y baja la mano hacia la barca, arrimándola al frente para que continúe su viaje. El marinero peliverde se queda con el deseo de saber quién era esta mujer, intenta lanzarse al agua para nadar hacia ella, pero la mujer le detiene diciendo:

- No lo hagáis, si deseáis saber de mí, os ruego que no dudes en aceptar vuestro llamado… yo quiero daros consuelo, amor mío, yo quiero daros amor y caricias que pueden sanar vuestro espíritu perdido en las profundidades de las agonías… mis regazos, están esperando por vuestro cansado cuerpo, y alma andrajosa.

Luego de esto, Zoro ve que la bruma marina aparece de nuevo, obstruyéndole la vista y perdiéndola del horizonte de las aguas, permaneciendo inmóvil y sorprendido por todo. Habiendo pasado esto, despierta de su sueño, y ve que el sol entra por una ventanilla rota. Acto seguido, este hombre se sienta en su lecho respirando como si estuviese sumergido en el mar por mucho tiempo, sorprendido por lo que soñó, a sabiendas que no era simplemente un sueño, sino una realidad evidenciada.

- ¿Quién era esa diosa de mujer?

En ese momento aparece el zagalillo de su tripulación quien entra con un pedazo de pan y una jarra de vino, irrumpiendo al sorprendido peliverde diciéndole:

- Lamento despertaros, mi señor.

Zoro se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza y se acomoda sus cabellos. Luego ve al niño, y sonriendo, agarra el pan y la jarra de vino.

- No os preocupéis… venid, vayamos que debo hacer algo importante.

Levantándose del lecho, se dirige con el niño hacia el bergantín y al ver a su contramaestre atando los cabos en las barandillas de estribor, oye que le dice:

- ¡Yo ho, yo ho! ¡Parecéis como si en vuestro sueño, algo bueno se os presentó!

Zoro al morder un pedazo grande de pan, le entrega el resto al chico diciendo:

- Comed el resto… yo regresaré pronto.

- ¿Y a donde iréis, mi señor?

- No os preocupéis, iré a la ciudad y veré que hay de bueno para traer… y me refiero a ron.

El contramaestre de Zoro, se ríe alegando que en este caso, este sujeto se encontraba bien, diciendo:

- ¡Arrr! ¡Así se habla, mi capitán! ¡Que corra el ron!

Zoro sonríe dándole la espalda a este anciano, se dirige hacia la ciudad y termina de beber su jarra entera de vino, y arroja la jarra en la arena, mientras caminaba hacia la ciudad. El zagalillo, levanta la mirada hacia el viejo loco y le pregunta:

- ¿Cuándo veremos a nuestro señor, sonreír? Nunca le he visto hacerlo.

El anciano se va enseriándose y mientras observaba a Zoro desde lo lejos, se cruza de brazos.

- Vuestro señor, sonreirá nada más cuando un día, todo lo que ha hecho por la madre tierra española, le sea retribuido… bien sea dándose cuenta de que lo que una vez tendría que hacer, le sirva de que ya no tiene que seguir huyendo de su realidad.

Y viendo al niño, le dice:

- Lo que quise deciros, es que cuando Zoro sienta que la vida le retribuya su nuevo significado, ahí es cuando sonreirá… pero no os preocupéis por él, ya pronto todo este mal acabará.

Y luego de decir esto, se entra al camarote y el niño se queda viendo desde lo lejos a Zoro que estaba dirigiéndose a la ciudad, con una actitud completamente distinta tras haber tenido ese sueño que le hizo provocar situaciones peculiares.


	5. El Maravedí del Rey

Una vez que todo se tranquilizó un poco en la base de la armada real española, los marineros cesaron la pesquisa del infame pirata Jack Sparrow. Sin embargo, este pirata permanecía escondido en plena ciudad, vagando por conocer un poco más respecto al nombre del marinero que encontró. Ahí estaba sentado en una mesa apartada en donde estaba bebiéndose una botella de ron por sí solo, diciéndose:

- Habrá que ver si lo puedo encontrar en las islas sureñas… como sea, para un desafortunado de casualidades invariables, la fortuna de obtener una señal de búsqueda puede ser… invariable.

Ahí es cuando se da cuenta que entre los muchos ebrios de la taberna, Sparrow ve entrar a un sujeto del cual se le quedó mirando fijo con cierta brevedad. Colocando la botella de ron vacía en la mesa, se acerca con pasos lentos para seguirle dentro de una habitación de almacenes apartados. El anciano no se percataba de la presencia de este pirata, pero cuando voltea hacia atrás, se sorprende de verle sentado en un enorme barril, que tenía una fuga de vino, con una botella que estaba llenando:

- Oi, ese vino es para las reservas militares… ¿Quién sois vos?

- Mi nombre por ahora no es importante, viejo sarnoso, pero puedes llamarme Smith.

- ¿Smith? ¿Eres el vivandero?

Sparrow hace una expresión de ironía, diciéndole:

- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo luzco, parezco un vivandero?

Así que bajándose del enorme barril, Sparrow camina con su peculiaridad extraña hacia el anciano y envaina su alfanje, para sonreír gustoso, diciéndole:

- Me han dicho que eres un rufián que en un pasado, criaste a un chiquillo de diez años que tenía en brazos a una niña… y que ambos fueron marineros, pero a excepción del mayor que terminó siendo un glorioso capitán de navío…

Habiéndose acercado lo más que pudo hacia el anciano, se lleva la mano al mentón y mira hacia un lado, diciéndose a sí mismo con una duda en su mente.

- … a ver… ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? ¿Roronoa Zoro?

El anciano se sorprende por esto, y de inmediato se descubre que las intenciones que Sparrow acerca de un hombre misterioso, tenía que ver precisamente con Zoro.

- ¿Zoro? Ese mozalbete ha logrado demasiadas cosas cuando se unió a la marina… pero hace seis años atrás, su hermana menor falleció en un trágico accidente y no se supo nada de él.

- ¿Nada? Es decir… ¿Desapareció del mapa y no se sabe nada de él?

- Perdió a alguien que quería. Y ese fue el último momento en el que lo vi.

Dicho esto, el anciano se da la media vuelta y continúa con sus cargamentos, pero Sparrow estaba interesado en otras preguntas, cuando aprovecha una bolsa pequeña de monedas y la toma, guardándolas en su casaca, para regresar a la conversación diciendo:

- De seguro le han visto en algún lugar, ¿No?

- La información acerca de Zoro solo se basará específicamente en los archivos del cronista de la armada real…

- De ahí precisamente es donde vengo, y si me falla esa parte… ¿Quién más podría saberlo?

El anciano se regresa hacia Sparrow y se ríe diciéndole:

- Pues parece que la otra persona que sabe específicamente en donde está Zoro, es el mismísimo almirante de la armada gaditana… Trafalgar Law.

El rostro de Sparrow denotaba un poco de desanimo, por lo que viendo que este anciano estaba recordando algo peculiar con esto, alzó el índice al aire, alegando tener una noticia favorecedora.

- Pero si bien recuerdo, el almirante estaba poniendo anuncios para que marineros pudiesen firmar una patente de corso y así mismo, zarpar a los océanos a la pesquisa de las fragatas perdidas.

Sin duda alguna esto podía ser una noticia favorecedora a Sparrow, el cual se acerca al anciano en el rostro, lo suficiente como para que arrugase en rostro por el aliento de este pirata, oyendo que le preguntaba:

- ¿Patentes de corso? Me vendría bien una de esas y una tripulación… ya deseo zarpar lo más antes posible.

- Pues deberíais ir con el almirante… señor Smith, aunque según dicen, no está en Cádiz, y regresará luego de unos días tras una misión.

- ¿Eso es cierto? Lo pensaré.

Lentamente la sonrisa de Sparrow estaba siendo mostrada como una señal que estaba pensando en los medios para cumplir sus fines en especial. Una vez más, este infame capitán estaba planeando un nuevo viaje que le sumaría a una pesquisa interesante.

Por otro lado, en las costas de las Islas Baleares al haber llegado a la ciudad luego de un largo rato, Zoro se queda viendo que en las calles, aparecen filas dispersas de marineros quienes estaban trotando de un lado a otro. Viendo todo esto, el peliverde baja un poco la parte delantera de su sombrero a su rostro y pasa desapercibido entre los ciudadanos, diciendo:

- Que ni me vean… me reclutarán o que se yo.

Luego de esto, Zoro entra a una taberna, y al ver que había muy pocas personas, y muchos marinos, se queda inmóvil, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Por las barbas de Neptuno… ¿Qué significa esto?

Y haciéndose a un lado, emprende marcha de regreso, pero de pronto se topa con un soldado que le choca de frente, diciéndole:

- ¡Joder! ¡Mirad por donde camináis!

Zoro haciéndose a un lado, con la cabeza hacia abajo para que no vean su rostro, deja pasar a este marino, quien se queda extrañado tratando de divisar quien era este hombre, pero este chico pegó la marcha en su camino. Este marino se queda en silencio y dice a otro que le acompañaba:

- ¿Pudiste reconocer a ese hombre?

No… ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, pero tiene algo que me pareció familiar… es como si fuese uno de los nuestros.

- ¡No me jodas! Estáis imaginando cosas, apresurémonos porque nos van a mandar a las mazmorras si no nos apuramos.

- Bien.

Y habiendo dicho esto, ambos siguieron marchando su camino ignorando esta observación, mientras que Zoro, dice a sí mismo:

- Por poco me reconocen.

Y luego de haberse metido en otra taberna, desde lo lejos estaba Monet reconociendo a Zoro, puesto que no le había dejado de divisar, diciendo:

- Ya te he hallado.

Acto seguido de decir esto, esta mujer se retira hacia otro lugar de manera inmediata, y pasadas las horas, Monet llega ante el cuartel de marineros en la costa, y buscando al capitán a cargo de ese lugar, dice:

- Señor, deseo hablar con el almirante Trafalgar Law… le tengo noticias que le encantarán.

En ese instante, se abre una puerta y aparece Law caminando con un poco de incomodidad, y al ver al capitán hablando con esta chica, dice:

- No es hora para que busquéis meretriz… tenéis que trabajar.

- ¿Meretriz? No soy una meretriz y he venido para deciros una noticia importante.

Law, decide ignorar a esta mujer, y mientras leía unos pergaminos con un oficial, sigue escuchando a esta mujer que le dice:

- Oiga, ¿No me prestará atención a lo que diré?

Sin levantar el rostro, Law dice al capitán:

- Capitán… saque a esta meretriz de aquí, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

En ese instante, cuando el capitán se dirigía hacia esta mujer, le extiende la mano, pero ella levanta un poco su vestido y saca un puñal corto de su muslo, y lo coloca en el cuello de este capitán. De pronto el almirante Law, extiende una pistola hacia la cabeza de esta chica y se queda en silencio. Monet inmediatamente, dice:

- Os juro que antes de que disparéis, ya habré perforado el cuello de este capitán.

- Y si lo matas, de igual manera, os mataré y arrojaré vuestro cuerpo al océano, para que seáis alimento para los jodidos peces.

- No querrías matarme antes de que os muestre esto.

Y recibiéndole uno de los pergaminos de donde aparece un edicto para encontrar a Zoro, Law levanta la vista hacia esta chica y baja la pistola, diciendo:

- Podéis bajar vuestro puñal… por favor, hablemos.

En ese instante, viendo que este almirante bajaba el arma, esta chica clava el puñal en la mesa de donde estaban hablando, y dice:

- Sé que vosotros sois La Quinta Flota Esmeralda… de la armada real española… y sé que vosotros estáis buscando al antiguo capitán de navío Roronoa Zoro.

Ahí es cuando Law ve que esta chica se sienta en una silla, y viéndole a los ojos, se sostiene sobre su propio escritorio con ambas manos, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Habéis visto a Zoro?

- Así es… ¿Queréis que os lleve hasta dónde está?

Y pasado el rato en el que Monet había hablado con Law, para mencionarle la ubicación exacta de donde estaba este hombre, ya en la taberna, Zoro se hallaba leyendo unas cartas náuticas y unos mapas del mar Mediterráneo, diciendo:

- Las costas berberiscas, no me sirven para asentarme nuevamente… los árabes, no están agradados con nosotros los españoles… y Siracusa, ¡Arrr! Odio Siracusa.

Habiendo dicho esto, cierra los pergaminos y terminando de beberse su ron, coloca el tarro en la mesa, comenzando a recordar a su hermana, y todos los momentos en que había vivido con ella, cuando eran chicos. Se encontraba en un momento de su vida pasada, en el que estaba ayudando a su hermana a luchar con una espada, cuando se había delimitado como marinero, diciendo:

- ¡Llevas mi espada como si fueses un pincho moruno!

Y viendo a su hermana Selena, le dice:

- ¡Si queréis usar el alfanje, tenéis que dejar de gimotear por el uso!

Su hermana, quien resultaba ser años menor que Zoro, le dice:

- ¡Vuestras recomendaciones son una mierda! ¡Zarpar por los océanos debe de ser un lujo que debéis compartir con muchos valientes hombres! ¿No?

- En ese aspecto, tenéis razón.

Y quitándole la espada a su hermana, la envaina y se prepara para irse a la armada real española; pero Selena se dirige hacia su hermano mayor y le dice:

- Zoro… ¿Prometéis que cuando yo sea mayor, para enlistarme en la armada, me cuidarás de todo?

Ahí estaba Zoro, oyendo esto y sintiéndose conmovido, puesto que al darse la media vuelta, abraza a su hermana con mucho cariño y le promete lo difícil que alguien hace cuando se ve en necesidad de cumplirlo.

- Os juro que cuando entréis, yo mismo, te tendré en mi tripulación… y cuando sea alguien ya de alto rango, te nombraré mi capitana.

Así mismo, Selena sonríe y le dice a su hermano:

- ¡Arrr! ¡Andaos a vuestra fragata y dejad de racanear el bulto!

- ¡Pincha moruna!

Y habiendo dicho esto, se despide de su hermana y se sube a su fragata, viendo desde lo lejos que su pequeña hermana le alzaba la mano, despidiéndose. Volviendo en sí nuevamente, Zoro se da cuenta de que una lágrima corrió por su ojo derecho, y al secársela con su dedo anular de la mano derecha, dice a sí mismo muy frustrado:

- No cumplí mi promesa… te fallé, hermana mía.

Dicho esto, se da cuenta de que un hombre tabernero le entrega un tarro metálico con ron en el. Habiendo visto que este cantinero le coloca el tarro, frunce el ceño y le dice:

- Oi… yo no pedí esto.

El cantinero, levanta la vista a este chico melancólico, y le dice:

- Es por la casa.

En ese instante, en el que Zoro percibe que se retira el cantinero, ve el tarro perdiéndole importancia a quien se lo pudo haber enviado. Se lo bebe y mientras esto estaba ocurriendo, Zoro siente algo pesado en el tarro de ron, y echando lo restante en la mesa, ve que cae un maravedí. Luego de haber visto esto, Zoro suelta el tarro a un lado, comprendiendo el significado de esto, no quitándole la vista fija a esta moneda, escuchando que a un lado de él, se oye una voz.

- Dicen que al que le sale un maravedí dentro de un tarro de ron, es porque está llamado nuevamente a que regrese a lo que era…

Zoro reconocía esta voz. Su ojo se quedaba abierto de la sorpresa y de pronto ve que estaba llegando delante de él, un almirante de casaca negra con bordados dorados, que se sentaba al frente de él, portando una espada enorme que era casi del tamaño humano, diciéndole:

- Pero, claro… eso es para los que son reclutados por primera vez.

Este desertor tenía nuevamente en frente de sí mismo, al Law que dejó de ver hace seis años atrás. La sonrisa de satisfacción de Law era notable, y la seriedad de Zoro era impactante. En ese momento, este almirante dice:

- Cuanto tiempo sin saber de usted, señor.

Luego de oír esto, Zoro baja la mirada y viendo su tarro casi terminado, se empina un último sorbo.

- No sé como mierda me habéis hallado… pero debo admitir que sois alguien muy impredecible.

- Viniendo de vuestra boca, es un halago muy grande.

- Y todavía seguís lamiéndome las botas, como hace seis años atrás… ¿No?

- Tenéis razón.

En ese instante, Zoro se recuesta en su silla, suspirando profundamente sin cambiar su semblante y dice:

- ¿Qué es lo que hacéis aquí?

Y viendo a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, Law no se siente conforme y dice:

- ¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar más privado?

- ¿Tenéis algún problema en hablarme en este lugar?

- Mi señor, este es una taberna de marrulleros y de hombres cargados hasta las bordas…

- Eso no importa… si estáis interesado en decirme algo, ya que con ahínco me habéis hallado, no os debe interesar el lugar en donde me encuentro.

Y sacando un puñal de su bota derecha, Zoro lo clava en la mesa como señal ante todos los demás de que lo que se está hablando en esa mesa, es algo privado y de suma importancia para ellos. Law, no teniendo más opción que hablar con Zoro en el lugar del cual están sentados, se quita su sombrero, colocándolo encima del puñal clavado.

- Pues, sí estoy interesado en hablar con usted, señor.

En ese instante, Zoro alza las manos y le dice a Law, cortándole un poco la temática:

- Primero que nada, no me llaméis señor… no soy tú superior.

- Está bien, Zoro… hagamos de cuenta de que nunca fuisteis mi superior… pero eso no quita el hecho de que aun sigo siendo fiel y leal a mis superiores, aunque hayan desertado de la armada real española.

Y andando sin rodeos de esta conversación tan esperada por sí mismo, le dice:

- Estamos en una situación urgente, de la cual la ayuda que venga de cualquier lugar y de cualquier persona, nos es importante…

Mientras Law hablaba, Zoro estaba empezando a perder interés en oír lo que le estaba diciendo, mientras seguía oyendo:

- … pero no le seguiré hablando con circunlocuciones… necesitamos de vuestra ayuda, Zoro.

- ¿De mí? ¿Y este desertor, en que puede ayudaros a vosotros?

- En algo muy puntual, y que tengo la certeza de que se sentirá alarmado si se lo nombro.

- Pues, sorprendedme.

Law, ve hacia los lados y acercando su rostro un poco más hacia Zoro, habla suave y directo, como acostumbraba a serlo años atrás.

- Veréis… es muy extraño si os explico desde este punto de vista. De manera incógnita, muchos navíos se han estado extraviando en el Atlántico sur, y la mayoría han sido de fragatas de la armada española… lo misterioso es que se alega que muchos de ellos han desertado.

Zoro, mientras escuchaba estas palabras, empezaba a tomarle más interés, pero lo disimulaba para que no percibiera nada en él, ni siquiera un gesto de agrado, y seguía escuchando que este almirante le decía:

- Se han perdido más de 300 marineros, y casi la mitad han sido de la flota andaluz de Cádiz… sus desapariciones han sido muy extrañas, porque las costas del Atlántico sur, han sido muy insidiosas a la vista del marinero.

Oyendo esto, Zoro interrumpe con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa, diciendo:

- Esperad un soplo… ¿Me queréis decir que las desapariciones han sido en el Atlántico sur, y aun así, vosotros no habéis hallado una solución?

- Así es, y por muy deshonroso que parezca, no queremos seguir enviando marineros de nuestras armadas, para que se pierdan en la alta mar.

- ¿Y qué pensáis hacer? Si no deseáis enviar a los pocos marineros valientes que quedan en vuestra flota, ¿A quienes pretenderéis hacer que muerdan la carnada?

Y viendo el silencio de este hombre, Zoro levanta las cejas en señal de sorpresa, y dice:

- ¿Queréis hacerme entender con vuestro silencio, que harán patentes de corso?

- De hecho… las patentes, ya están hechas.

En ese momento, luego de oír estas palabras de parte de Law, Zoro se echa a reír de manera desaforada terminando de beberse el tarro que el almirante le dio. Pidiendo otra al tabernero, luego de reincorporarse de su escarnio, dice:

- No puede ser, ¡Que me tiemblen mis maderas! Jamás imaginé que fueses a crear tales cosas, Law.

Law se siente un poco mofado de parte de Zoro y le responde:

- ¿Y qué pretendéis que hagamos?

- ¡Joder! No me hagáis creer que la solución la tengo yo… ¡Mirad el emblema que poseéis…! sois el almirante de la armada real española y pronto seréis una leyenda de alta mar, ¿Cómo ocurrís la maravillosa idea de patentar a filibusteros, bucaneros, marinos mercantes, vivanderos y a piratas a una búsqueda que solo le compete a la armada real?

Luego de esto, Zoro ve que le entregan una nueva botella de ron, agarrándola para descorcharla con los dientes, y luego de echarse un sorbo de ella, dice:

- Debo suponer, que os sentís ofendidos de ver como los demás marineros inciviles están tomando el crédito que solo le pertenece a la armada real… es casi una jaranera idea tras otra.

- Eso lo entiendo de verdad, y no hagáis que me sienta culpable de esto.

- Es que eso es lo que vosotros deberíais sentir… apocamiento y escarmiento por permitir este despropósito.

Al parecer la propuesta aun no estaba dando resultado, puesto que Law luego de ver como Zoro le reprochaba esto, le interviene en todo lo que decía, viendo a los ojos de este hombre, con mayor seriedad en todo.

- Sabemos lo que estamos haciendo… arriesgaremos las vidas de los inservibles de los mares, quienes han dejado todo por nada.

Al oír estas palabras, Zoro siente que lo estaba ofendiendo, y enseriándose, dice:

- ¿Acaso debo tomar eso como un escarnio?

- Tomadlo como preferís… este es el momento en que si tendremos que hacer algo por nuestro reino, tiene que ser ahora…

Y encogiendo los hombros y teniendo seguridad en sus palabras, Law le dice:

- Este es el momento en que necesitamos del antiguo capitán de La Quinta Flota Esmeralda… este es el momento en que necesitamos de vuestra ayuda.

- Mi ayuda no os servirá.

- ¿Y por qué alegáis eso?

- Porque me tragué el ancla hace años atrás… ya no puedo regresar a ser un capitán, y creo que un vicealmirante no será tampoco una solución.

Y justo cuando se estaba por levantar, Zoro antes de dar la vuelta, oye que Law, le dice:

- Os aseguro que si vuestra hermana estuviese con nosotros, entendería el propósito de lo que estamos pidiéndoos.

Al estar de espaldas, luego de escuchar estas palabras que lo inquietaron demasiado al punto de sentir molestia y frustración, Zoro cierra sus ojos y dice:

- Mi hermana, no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Law se levanta y al seguir hacia donde se dirigía Zoro, lejos de todos estos ebrios taberneros, le dice:

- ¿Estáis seguro de eso? Si la razón por la que habéis desertado, es porque pensáis que el mar, siempre te recordaría como murió Selena.

Y luego de haber caminado a un lugar distinto, del cual Zoro estaba asomado en una ventana, dice:

- No mencionéis a mi hermana en esto… ella murió…

- Murió haciendo su deber como marinera.

Law estaba inquietándose porque no podía creer como su antiguo amigo estaba reaccionando ante tal situación, por lo que se acerca más a Zoro y enseriándose más con este hombre, le dice:

- Roronoa Selena, fue una teniente de navío que desempeñó una última labor como si fuese el orgullo que sentía en su corazón… pero la razón por la que os duele en vuestro corazón, es que no habéis liberado el dolor que guardáis, pensando que la culpa de todo esto, es porque la enviasteis en esa fragata.

Oyendo estas palabras tan dolientes, el chico de los cabellos verdes baja poco a poco la mirada y se llena de tristeza, mientras que Law, seguía diciendo:

- Todos estos seis años, pensando que sois el responsable de su muerte, cuando nunca fue así… ¿Cuándo comprenderéis que todo esto no fue vuestra culpa?

Inmediatamente, Zoro alza un poco la voz y voltea hacia Law, enojándose por completo por todo lo ocurrido, demostrando su culpabilidad en el asunto.

- ¡Por supuesto que fue mi culpa! ¡Era mi hermana, mi responsabilidad, y le defraudé, dejándole ir a esa pesquisa que le costó la vida! ¡No sé como mierdas es que me dejé convencer por ti, de que debía permitirle ir a perseguir a ese maldito bucanero!

- Le permitisteis ir, porque pensaste que era correcto que lo hiciera… era una pesquisa honorable de su parte, y vuestra hermana lo hizo, porque anhelaba ser como lo sois… o como lo erais antes… ¿Cuándo será el día en que dejaréis de culparte por esto? Ya vuestra hermana está muerta, y no harás nada para traerla de vuelta, amargándote la vida.

Y dirigiéndose en pasos cercanos hacia Zoro, lo mira de frente y luego de un silencio, le dice:

- Lo único que podéis hacer para que honréis su memoria, es que nuevamente aceptes ser el único corsario que se aventure en este viaje que solo se os dará nada más a ti, si lo aceptáis.

Luego de oír esto, Zoro voltea hacia la ventana y se queda en silencio, para luego de haber meditado por unos largos segundos ante este hombre, respondiéndole de la siguiente manera:

- Esta no es la aventura que debo tomar… no me sumaré en este viaje, para buscar unos navíos pedidos, aun así vosotros ofreciéndome la madre carga de todo lo que encuentre.

Y viendo a Law a los ojos, le da su ultimátum demostrando un poco de decepción.

- No lo haré… y no insultéis el nombre de mi hermana, tratando de convencerme en que debo hacer esto, como si fuese mi obligación… voluntariamente entré en la armada y voluntariamente me fui… así que, a más ver, Law.

Y habiendo dicho esto, Zoro vuelve a ver nuevamente hacia la ventanilla, mientras que Law queda completamente decepcionado de la reacción de su antiguo amigo ante esta situación, con sus ojos abiertos y con una contrariedad en su rostro.

- Habéis dicho lo que jamás esperé que algún día, pudierais decir… yo, al igual que vuestra hermana, quería seguir vuestros pasos, para poder ser al menos la mitad de lo que fuisteis en el pasado… pero ahora lo que veo es una miseria encima de ti; ¿Cómo pudo morir el brioso Roronoa Zoro, que fue siempre de dechado ante todos los marineros que buscaban seguir vuestro ejemplo?

Oyendo esto, Zoro se siente confrontado y sin voltear hacia Law, le dice:

- Yo nunca deseé ser un ejemplo para esos marrulleros, a quienes llamas marineros.

- Esos marrulleros, me aburren de oír mencionar vuestro nombre, porque aunque no lo creáis, seguís siendo un ejemplo ante ellos, queráis o no.

Y dándose la media vuelta, para retirarse nuevamente hacia la costa andaluz, Law estando de espaldas a Zoro, dándole las últimas palabras que pensaba darle.

- Si alguna vez, hubo honor en vuestro corazón, y de ese honor que llenaba vuestra vida de brío, ya sabéis que aún mantengo las puertas abiertas, para que consideréis lo que estáis diciendo…

Law mientras decía esto, mueve la cabeza, mirando a su amigo nuevamente quien seguía en silencio viendo por la ventanilla. Suspirando profundo por la decepción le dice:

- Nunca honrarás a vuestra hermana, dedicando vuestra vida de igual manera a la de un caduco tendero… estoy seguro, que detrás de toda esa seriedad y resentimiento, se halla el Roronoa Zoro que conocí hace seis años atrás, del cual amaba lo que hacía… si se halla ese Zoro en vuestro corazón, creedme que de esa manera, honraréis la muerte de vuestra querida hermana.

Y luego de buscar su sombrero, abre la puerta de la taberna vacía y se despide sin más que decir que una efusiva despedida:

- A más ver, Zoro… a más ver.

Y habiendo dicho esto, el almirante Law salió de la presencia de este tendero, yéndose con la decepción más grande que sintió en su vida. Zoro, se quedaba inmóvil con todo esto que había escuchado, y mientras sollozaba en silencio, fue a buscar su puñal, y sacándolo de la mesa, se lo guarda y se coloca su sombrero, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia su bergantín, meditando en las palabras que le había dado su viejo amigo.

Ya siendo de noche en las costas de las Islas Baleares, dentro del bergantín de Zoro, el anciano ebrio estaba viendo la marea alta de la noche, y mientras se echaba su sorbo de ron, escucha que a un lado de él, estaba apareciendo el zagalillo, cantando una saloma, y escuchaba que decía:

- "Yo ho, yo ho, trovas nuevas de las mareas altas, el inicio de la borrasca se acerca, cuando reputamos que nuestras velas están seguras, y nuestra muerte nos acecha" "Yo ho, yo ho, sepulcros marinos son cada vez más gráciles, las islas sumergidas aparecen, muchos navíos inquieren los botines, y en sus pesquisas sus almas desaparecen"

Luego de que este chico siguiera cantando esto, el viejo ebrio se acerca al niño y le coloca una mano al hombro, diciendo:

- ¡Oi! Os ruego chavalillo, que no cantéis eso cuando estamos en alta mar… las profundidades tienen oídos y sienten lo que ostentáis en vuestras salomas.

El niño, se queda extrañado de oír esto, y viendo a su alrededor, dice:

- ¿Y pensáis que vendrá algo que nos calará y nos dragará hasta el fondo del mar?

- No es solo eso, zagalillo… el mar es un demonio que no necesita ser turbado con salomas peligrosas.

Y sentándose al lado de este chico, arroja la botella de ron al agua y se queda en silencio, viendo el horizonte y luego de suspirar, dijo:

- Nuca sabemos con qué nos puede salir en nuestras travesías… el mar, no es algo con lo que se juega así de fácil… debemos ser cuidadosos y no actuar como si no ocurriera nada.

En ese instante, el niño luego de que vio que este anciano hizo silencio, le pregunta:

- ¿Y cómo eran vuestros días, cuando estabais al servicio de la armada real española?

- ¿Mis días?

Al oír estas palabras, el anciano se ríe en sí mismo y luego de ver nuevamente hacia el horizonte, dice:

- Eran días gloriosos, para cualquier hombre que fascinaba sus días en alta mar… soñábamos con ser los mejores marineros de la armada española, y siendo marineros que estaban al servicio directo del mismísimo rey, aspirábamos no a solo ser los mejores, sino los más recios en las batallas y en las tormentas…

Mientras este viejo seguía relatando estas palabras, el niño se quedaba ilusionado de poder llegar a ser lo que este anciano estaba relatando en sus historias, y se complacía oyendo que decía:

- El mundo, no era el mismo cuando estábamos al servicio de la armada… veréis, vuestro señor Zoro, era un capitán de navío, que se ganó el respeto de todos los marineros de la armada real española, como el ejemplo a seguir que todos hubiésemos querido ser alguna vez en nuestras miserables vidas… no importa si fuisteis un perro miserable, o un jaranero escorbútico; el poder ver la clase de marinero que era este chico, inspiraba hasta el más inútil de todos, a querer superarse y ascender cada día más como un hombre de primera clase.

En ese momento de la charla, la seriedad del viejo ebrio, hizo incomodar al chavalillo, quien quedándose intrigado, pregunta:

- ¿Y qué pasó con Zoro? ¿Por qué es ahora un vivandero?

- Chico… eso es algo que nunca esperamos en esta vida, que nos muestra, cual brújula en medio de la deriva abrumadora.

- Supongo que es algo que no me pensáis contar… ¿Verdad?

- Es algo muy serio, como para que tratéis de entender… sois un chaval, y tratar de comprender la historia es algo difícil, incluso para un anciano como yo… la vida antes y después de la vorágine de hace seis años atrás, fue un punto culminante en la transición del corazón y la personalidad de Zoro.

El anciano en ese momento, se queda muy triste, recordando aquel momento en el que vio al igual que Zoro, como la vorágine les quitó la vida a todos esos marineros, de igual manera que a la hermana menor de su señor. El chaval, actúa con interés, y viendo la condición de hombre cargado hasta las bordas, y se acerca mucho más y pregunta:

- ¿Qué sucedió hace seis años?

Escuchando estas palabras, que hacían estremecer lo profundo del corazón de este anciano, dice:

- Hace seis años, sucedió algo con una zagalilla justa que no debía pasar… pero el mar es cruel, que de lo que clama, a eso se aferra… y al parecer en todo esto, Zoro nunca debió estar en ese momento, viendo como ocurrió todo eso.

- ¿Quién era esa zagalilla justa?

- La hermana de Zoro… una teniente que nunca imaginó que las puertas del casillero de Davy Jones, se hubiese abierto ante ella.

Y levantándose poco a poco de la borda, el viejo melancólico se queda serio, viendo el horizonte marítimo.

- Algo más peligroso y serio que esto, tuvo que haber pasado, para que ocurriese algo así… y creo que el mar, ha enviado uno de sus grandes terrores para cualquier marinero… pero no me hagáis caso a lo que os digo.

Luego de decir esto, el anciano ebrio bajó al compartimiento inferior, dejando a este chico no perder de vista el horizonte marítimo con mucha preocupación.


	6. Los Muertos No Cuentan Historias

Mientras tanto, dentro de la casa abandonada, de la cual Zoro se quedaba siempre para dormir, se hallaba acostado en su lecho, y comienza a tener otro sueño del cual le intranquilizaba dentro de su espíritu. Ahí estaba en su antigua fragata de La Quinta Flota Esmeralda; guiando solo el timón con su uniforme que usó hace seis años atrás, y sin ningún tripulante a su alrededor.

- ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

Mientras se veía en una noche turbia, de la cual la lluvia no paraba de caer, este hombre percibe que por los lados, unas columnas de aguas crecían firmemente hacia el cielo, obstruyéndole el paso a los lados y por consiguiente, la vista. Mientras esto sucedía, percibe que frente a él, el espacio estaba libre para seguir navegando.

- ¡Esto es un sueño y aun así tengo que seguir! ¡Y me es imposible virar!

Estando en el timón, Zoro percibe que a un lado de él, aparece una marinera corriendo hacia la proa, pasando por el palo delantero, y sujetándose a un cabo, diciendo:

- ¡Capitán, tenemos que seguir! ¡Más adelante podremos cruzar estas barreras acuáticas!

Zoro, se queda en silencio al ver a esta marinera de espaldas, y reconociendo su voz, lentamente se baja del timón y desciende a la cubierta, acercándose a ella.

- ¿Quién sois, marinero?

Esta moza se da la media vuelta y Zoro se impacta al ver que era nada más y nada menos que su propia hermana, viéndole de arriba abajo.

- ¿Selena? ¿Cómo es posible todo esto?

Selena ignora la pregunta que le hacía su propio hermano, y corriendo hacia los cabos que sujetaban el palo mayor, se sube a ellos, diciendo:

- ¡Señor, la tormenta se hace cada vez más vigente! ¡Las profundidades, nos enviarán al casillero de Davy Jones!

Y luego de haberse bajado, sube hacia el timón diciendo:

- ¡No dejaré que la tormenta me hunda de nuevo! ¡Eso jamás! ¡Arrr!

Zoro al entender que se hallaba en una visión extraña, hace silencio y percibe que delante de la fragata, se hallaban unos farallones que sobresalían en medio de muchos navíos naufragados y de muchos muertos. De inmediato dijo a su hermana:

- ¡Virad a estribor! ¡Nos impactaremos!

- ¡Ya hemos llegado! ¡Aquí es!

- ¿Aquí es donde?

Y viendo que las columnas de aguas, descendían de los laterales, Zoro se da cuenta de que a su alrededor estaban muchos de estos farallones que tenían anclados demasiados navíos destruidos y de muchos muertos. Este hombre se turba en su corazón, y al asomarse a ver a su hermana en el timón, percibe que no era su hermana quien manejaba el barco, sino un cadáver descomponiéndose, diciendo:

- ¡Bienvenido al casillero de Davy Jones, Zoro!

Entendiendo que se trataba de una pesadilla, el peliverde saca su pistola, y apuntando a uno de estos cadáveres que estaba saliendo de uno de los navíos naufragados y colisionados en las rocas sobresalientes, dijo:

- ¡Atrás, perros despreciables! ¡No abordaréis mi fragata!

Y detrás de sí mismo, escucha una voz que le dice:

- ¿Y quien dijo que es vuestra fragata?

Al escuchar esto, Zoro lentamente se da la media vuelta y al ver a su hermana que estaba hecha un cadáver con carne húmeda y putrefacta, le dice:

- Tú no eres mi hermana… sois una muerta, producto de mi imaginación.

- No tenéis que estar preocupado, hermano… al fin y al cabo, la muerte en estos lados del mundo, no es algo inusual… más bien, seriáis bien recibido por todos estos reclusos en las jaulas de las profundidades.

Y percibiendo que los demás muertos de las otras fragatas que se hallaban a su alrededor, estaban buscando abordar la nave, y luego de ver como se subían muchos, Zoro dice:

- Yo nunca quise que murieras en vuestra travesía… solo quería que fueseis una valiente marinera, que hallara la misma gracia que yo hallé una vez.

A lo que el cadáver de su hermana, le responde:

- Yo no deseaba que transformarais vuestra reputación ante el rey, como un cobarde… cada quien con su tema, y no os preocupéis, hermano… aquí, en el casillero de Davy Jones, la muerte es algo que te hace recibir muy bien.

- Pues no dejaré que me conviertan en un demonio marino… evitaré lo que sea, como sea.

- No os preocupéis por eso también, hermano…

Y viéndose rodeado de muchos marineros muertos vivientes, Zoro siente que la pistola que tenía su hermana, le es colocada en su pecho. El cadáver de Selena, solamente se reía, diciendo:

- Los muertos no cuentan historias… y os aseguro que no la contaréis a nadie.

Habiendo dicho esto, dispara al pecho de Zoro y lo deja caer por la borda, sumergiéndose en el embravecido mar, que tragaba el cuerpo del peliverde, de manera vertiginosa. En medio de ese trance en el que Zoro se encontraba, mientras se sumergía, cierra sus ojos y siente que su espíritu es transformado a otra dirección, y que solo se dejaba llevar por lo que acontecía en ese momento.

Luego de que todo esto ocurrió, Zoro siente que estaba acostado en la arena de una playa, de la que al abrir sus ojos, este hombre ve que estaba acostado en un atolón rojo, del cual observa que estaba encerrado en unas murallas de aguas, que cubrían todo su alrededor, incluyendo por arriba. Entendiendo que estaba sumergido, dice:

- Ahora… ¿Cómo he llegado a este lugar?

Habiendo dicho esto, Zoro intenta levantarse del suelo y al sentarse, ve a un lado, precisamente una laguna pequeña que estaba en medio de ese atolón, que era como de 131,23 pies de diámetro. Colocando la mano derecha en su cabeza, Zoro se queda confundido de lo que había sucedido con su hermana, del cual al quedarse en silencio por un rato, dijo:

- No puedo hacer nada, para traeros de vuelta a la vida… hermana mía… como quisiera liberarme de esta culpa.

En ese instante, mientras que Zoro no se daba cuenta, de la misma laguna estaba saliendo la mano de una mujer que poco a poco se completaba con un brazo, y finalmente la misma mujer que había aparecido en el sueño anterior. Sin haber percibido nada acerca de esta mujer que estaba caminando hacia él, escucha que le dice:

- La culpa que poseéis en vuestro corazón, no es lo que anhelo que tengáis…

Zoro mantiene sus ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa que le causó oír esta voz, y levantándose de manera briosa, ve a esta mujer nuevamente, caminando con esa radiante belleza, escuchando que le sigue diciendo:

- No envenenéis vuestro corazón con la tristeza de un errante en las brumas, hallando consuelo de donde no le hallaréis.

No lo podía creer. Volviendo a ver a esta mujer tan hermosa, siente que se queda sin palabras e inmóvil. Esta deidad marina, había llegado ante él, sonriendo y haciendo que este marinero tartamudease y se echase hacia atrás con pocos pasos.

- ¿Quién sois? ¿Por qué aparecéis en mis visiones?

Finalmente, luego de haber sentido que el corazón se le salía de su cauce, Zoro ve que esta deidad, le coloca suavemente la mano en su mejilla derecha, haciéndole flaquear lentamente en sus rodillas, cayendo postrado delante de esta mujer, sin poder evitarlo.

- Sois la maravilla más grande que he visto en mis sueños… si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar nunca.

La mujer lentamente sonríe con ternura, viendo que Zoro cerraba sus ojos con sus caricias de amor. La deidad oceánica estaba sintiendo que este hombre recio le sujeta su mano que tenía en la mejilla para luego ver como besa su mano.

- Este sueño del que nos hemos labrado, mi marinero amante; es una muestra de que tenéis que mantener vuestra fe en lo que creéis… no podéis dejar que los sueños se te quiebren, por la pérdida de vuestra hermana.

Zoro en medio de esa caricia de amor, oyendo esto que le había mencionado, se sorprende y abre sus ojos de manera sorpresiva, direccionándolos hacia el bello rostro de esta deidad, la cual estaba parada delante de él, a unos pocos centímetros.

- Así es, amado mío… se que habéis estado afligido y desconsolado por la pérdida de vuestra hermana, pero eso no debe detener la fe que poseéis… sois un marinero de marineros, vuestra misión no ha acabado, amado mío.

En ese instante, la mujer se acerca un poco más a Zoro y descendiendo su rostro al de este hombre, le sujeta el rostro con ambas manos, haciéndole flaquear en fuerzas, resquebrajando la falsa coraza de dureza que tenía, puesto que escucha que este mortal le dice:

- ¿Qué debo hacer? Guiadme en este mutismo… guiadme en este mar de dolores y mostradme que debo hacer, mi diosa amada.

- Debéis regresar nuevamente a vuestro hogar; zarpad en la nueva travesía de vuestra vida, y os aseguro que todas las respuestas halaréis… aun lo que no quisieras hallar, lo hallaréis.

Y bajando su cabeza, esta deidad le proporciona un dulce beso a Zoro en su frente, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados, y de igual manera la deidad marina, permanecía también con sus ojos cerrados, acercando sus labios hacia el oído derecho de este marinero peliverde.

- Zoro, no envenenéis vuestro corazón… quiero que mantengáis tus deseos de querer obtener la paz de la mente.

- Es difícil hacerlo… quisiera una guía para mi travesía.

La deidad abriendo sus ojos, juntamente con los de este chico, se para erguida y firme ante este arrodillado marinero.

- Yo seré vuestra guía, mi amado Zoro… yo soy Robin, la oceánida del atlántico, os enseñaré el camino que debéis zarpar, y no os preocupéis por cómo será vuestro rumbo. Sobre vuestro corazón, fijaré mis ojos.

Oyendo esto, Zoro lentamente en medio de su debilidad que le hacía tambalear se coloca de pie, y viendo que esta oceánida se daba la vuelta, este hombre la sujeta por la mano.

- ¿Cuándo volveré a ver tal belleza? ¿Podéis llegar a ser real?

Esta oceánida, sonríe delante de Zoro y volviendo a colocarse delante de este hombre, quien estaba maravillado por tal belleza, le evade la mirada.

- Cuando sepáis cual es vuestro verdadero camino, ahí me veréis real… os juro por la eterna vida que me ha condenado a ver a muchas generaciones pasar por las aguas de sus destinos… y la misma vida que me ha llevado a ti.

- Pues entonces… espero hallar mi verdadero camino, y cuando le halle, deseo volver a veros nuevamente… permaneceré en los océanos, hasta volver a hallaros.

- Y mi alma seguirá esperando la llegada de mi amado, mi marinero que no se rinde ante las adversidades… amado mío, encontradme.

Al decir esto, Robin tal como se llamaba la oceánida, acerca su rostro y besa tiernamente a Zoro en su mejilla, y lentamente se aleja, sumergiéndose a la pequeña laguna que estaba en medio del atolón. Habiendo visto esto, Zoro permanecía confundido y no sabía qué hacer, salvo quedarse e ignorar el mandato del rey o trazarse la nueva meta de buscar y encontrar los navíos extraviados y así también hallar a esta diosa de las profundidades, que le había conquistado el corazón.

Luego de pasada esa visión, Zoro despierta de su sueño y se queda sentado en su lecho, nuevamente pensando en lo que había visto y lo que le había sido revelado por esta diosa de los océanos.

- ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Por qué me siento más confundido ahora?

Se levanta de su lecho colocándose su camisa, asomándose por la puerta, viendo el amanecer. Saliendo de ese lugar, lentamente hacia su bergantín que estaba anclado en la costa, Zoro de inmediato tiene una extraña sensación de que algo estaba sucediendo, pero al ver hacia los lados, sin mirar nada, ignoró esto.

- ¡Bah, que tontería!

Acto seguido, estaba a punto de subirse a su bergantín, y de pronto alzando la vista al horizonte, percibe que había un navío de la armada, estaba naufragando en pedazos, acercándose a la playa. Zoro, viendo esto, da un grito a su tripulación.

- ¡Ah del barco, Juárez! ¡Ojo al parche!

Inmediatamente, Zoro busca un cabo de su navío, y el anciano ebrio que se llama Juárez se asoma por la borda, viendo ese navío que se acercaba hacia la costa.

- ¡Que me tiemblen mis maderas!

Saliendo del navío, despega los cabos de la arena, y comienza a arrastrar el bergantín, para que no fuese impactado con la llegada de este otro navío que se aproximaba. El chavalillo, se desesperó y salió del navío, echándose a un lado, y escuchando a Zoro que le decía:

- ¡Zagalillo, andad a la ciudad e informad a los marineros militares, que una fragata esta aproximándose! ¡Rápido!

- ¡Sí, capitán!

Zoro junto con Juárez, seguían arrastrando el bergantín viendo que el navío lentamente se estaba acercando hacia ellos, por lo que notaron que estaba a punto de impactar al suyo.

- ¡Arrr! ¡Vamos Juárez, jalad esos cabos con más fuerza!

- ¡Eso es lo que intento, señor! ¡La aproximación es apremiante!

- ¡No permitiremos que se nos destruya la nave! ¡Jalad con más fuerza!

Ambos se esforzaban por halar los cabos que sujetaban su bergantín, y al ver que ya se acercaba, Zoro abre su ojo de sorpresa, diciendo:

- ¡Nos impactará!

- ¡No lo hará, señor!

Y habiendo halado un poco más de este bergantín, ambos ven que el navío de la armada, encallaba despedazada a la costa evitando colisionar con el bergantín de ellos. Soltando los cabos, ambos hombres caen acostados en la arena, viendo este navío llegar a la playa, arrastrado por las olas.

- ¿Cómo mierdas apareció eso de la nada?

- No lo sé, señor… tal vez el mar está llamándonos a que sirvamos nuevamente… o nos está enviando un mensaje.

- Dejad de decir tonterías… la mar no hace estas cosas.

Luego de haber visto esto, Zoro se levanta de igual manera que Juárez, decidiendo revisar el navío a ver qué hallan dentro. Desorden era lo único que hallaban estos hombres, del cual mientras pasaban al camarote del capitán, Zoro ve todo lo que había su alrededor, y se topa con un escritorio, diciendo:

- ¿Qué sucedió en este navío? ¿Qué hizo que se hundiese?

En ese instante, antes de salir del camarote, ve que había un esqueleto que tenía el ropaje de un oficial superior, del cual al haberse acercado, lo distingue bien y se sorprende irónicamente al ver que era de un capitán de navío. Trayéndole recuerdos de su vida pasada, Zoro sonríe y dice a sí mismo:

- Que coincidencia.

Tenía alijos guardados, Zoro revisa bien el cuerpo de ese muerto, y al revisarle dentro de su casaca azul, percibe que se hallaba un pergamino, del cual al llenarse de curiosidad, frunce el ceño y lo toma, dejando el cuerpo a un lado. Luego de levantarse, este marinero abre el pergamino, y viendo a los lados, dice:

- Veamos qué es esto.

Habiéndose llenado de curiosidad, abre el pergamino y lo revisa, viendo que se trataba de una carta escrita por el mismo capitán de navío, que decía:

_"A quien pueda importar la nunciatura de un hombre perdido"_

_"No puedo relatar lo que he visto, junto con mi tripulación, pero el infierno marítimo, no tiene símil con nada en este mundo. Cada uno de mis templados marineros, han martirizado sus vidas, para acarrearnos de vuelta a nuestras heredades, pero pasa que siempre acaece lo peor que realizamos conjeturar. Deseo que si llegáis a leer estas líneas comprenderéis que la muerte acecha en los océanos y que el entresijo siempre sobreabunda el temor de las almas en penas, que no tienen remedio, cual filibustero destinado a danzar en el gálibo del cáñamo… recordad que nada en alta mar, es lo que resulta ser"_

Zoro luego de leer estas líneas, se queda estupefacto y en silencio. Luego de leer estas líneas, enrolla el pequeño pergamino y lo guarda en su abrigo de cuero, revisando otras partes del navío. El viejo Juárez llega ante su capitán y muy gozoso, dice:

- ¡Mirad Zoro, hemos hallado el mejor botín que se nos ha cruzado en este mundo! ¡Esto es mejor de cuando salimos de Salamanca…!

Y viendo que su capitán se quedaba en silencio, se acerca lentamente a él, y le dice:

- Zoro… ¿Qué os sucede? ¿Por qué tanto silencio?

Habiendo dicho esto, Juárez se coloca delante de Zoro y se asusta al ver a su señor, con el ojo bien abierto, para luego oír que le dice:

- Juárez… salgamos de este navío.

Diciendo esto, Zoro se da la media vuelta, saliendo por la borda, cayendo a tierra, caminando rápidamente hacia su bergantín, mientras que Juárez, le seguía con mucha confusión, preguntándole:

- ¡Mi señor! ¿Qué os acontece? ¿Cuál es la duda?

La duda ya estaba infundida a este chico, y recordaba desgraciadamente que los navíos extraviados de los que le relataba Law, le afectaban más la conciencia, incluso recordando lo que le había dicho la oceánida Robin, en sus sueños. De pronto, Zoro se detiene y dice:

- No puedo creer que la duda que me fue sembrada en un principio, sea cierta… ¿No os dais cuenta de que es cierto?

- ¡Deteneos! ¿De qué mierda me habláis, Zoro?

- De que…

Y justo cuando iba a decir lo que vio en sus sueños con la oceánida, Zoro se abstiene de comentar, al ver que desde lo lejos estaba llegando un regimiento de marineros, quienes al ver el navío, corrieron de manera veloz hacia la costa.

Pasado el rato en el que los marineros inspeccionaron ese navío, uno de ellos ve a un lado al bergantín de Zoro, y dirigiéndose hacia él, le pregunta:

- ¿Cómo sucedió todo?

- Pincho moruno… lo que sucedió aquí, fue que estaba mi contramaestre Juárez cuidando la nave, y cuando nos asomamos hacia el horizonte, vimos como las olas del mar, arrastraban a esta fragata, hacia nuestro navío, y haciendo a un lado nuestro bergantín, vimos como esa roña truncada, estaba encallando en la costa y como se hizo pedazos delante de nuestros ojos…

- ¿De verdad pensáis que creeré en todo lo que os decís?

- Como deseéis creer… yo no tengo más nada que decir.

Y habiendo dicho esto, Zoro deja a este marinero seguir con su investigación, y llegando la tarde, cuando el sol empezaba a descender del cielo para ocultarse, ya todos los marineros habían desvalijado todo esa fragata ruinosa.

Al caer la noche, el bergantín de estos hombres estaba navegando en medio del Mediterráneo. Zoro estaba viendo el horizonte con mucho silencio, del cual no lo podía dejar tranquilo. Juárez, conociendo muy bien como era su señor, se coloca a un lado de él, y extendiéndole una botella de ron en su mano, dice:

- Un poco de esto, calmará vuestra cognición ofuscada.

- ¿Qué os hace pensar que tengo mi conciencia perturbada?

- Si no os conociera con los años que he llevado junto a usted, pues podría decir que no advertiría el desasosiego apesadumbrado que veo con mis ojos.

Oyendo esto, no le quedó más remedio a Zoro, que reconocer lo que le estaba diciendo Juárez, y sosteniendo la botella de ron, se echa un sorbo para luego ver hacia el mar.

- Juárez… ¿Alguna vez, habéis pensado en todos los momentos, cuando estuvimos sirviendo en la armada?

Juárez, solamente puede sonreír con ironía, pero luego de haber hecho esto, mira a su alrededor suspirando.

- Cada maldito segundo de mi vida, pienso en ese momento del cual comandábamos nuestra Quinta Flota Esmeralda… aun recuerdo lo veloz que era esa fragata al navegar, y de lo que era capaz de hacer.

- Recuerdo cada momento, como si lo hubiese vivido ayer… ¿Cómo hemos podido ser sin otra cosa un lucro de la remembranza, tan indefinido que ni siquiera fuimos laureados o que solo nos perpetúan luego de años comparecidos?

- No podemos tapar el sol con un gallardete, mi señor… si bien recordáis, abandonamos la armada…

En ese momento, Zoro interrumpe de manera haragán al ebrio y maloliente Juárez, diciendo:

- Sí, ya lo sé… cuando mi hermana murió, y fuisteis quien decidió seguirme… yo no pedí que me siguierais.

- Pero lo hice, porque el único que le dio honor, fui yo… no importa si lo habéis olvidado, pero es algo que ni siquiera fui laureado tampoco.

Y luego de ese silencio, Juárez hace la vista al agua, y es cuando Zoro no pudo retenerlo más, diciéndole a este pobre viejo vivandero:

- Gracias por estar conmigo y comprender mi dolor, Juárez… ninguno lo hubiese hecho como lo hicisteis.

Juárez, voltea hacia Zoro y mostrando un brillo en sus ojos, de agradecimiento, solo puede decir:

- No tenéis que agradecerme, mocetón… erais muy joven y no se comprendió ese aspecto en vuestra vida, pero sí que puedo decir que no estará solo después de tanto tiempo… porque yo os acompañaréis a donde fueseis.

- Ya lo sé, por eso es que os digo "Loco Juárez…" porque sois un jodido loco.

Y luego de que estos dos hombres se hubiesen reído, Zoro se acuerda del pergamino que encontró en el cadáver de la fragata encallada, y abriéndolo, se lo entrega a su contramaestre, diciéndole:

- Tenéis que ver esto.

Loco Juárez, le recibe el pergamino y al leerlo después de un rato, se queda en silencio, meditando un poco en cada palabra. Volteando hacia Zoro le pregunta con mucho interés:

- ¿Y qué pensáis hacer?

- No lo sé… es tan confuso todo esto… me deja liado.

En ese momento, este anciano se ríe y dice:

- Sé muy bien que no soportáis creer en cosas de interfectos y apariciones sombrías en alta mar, pero es una razón para creer que lo que le pasó a esa fragata esta mañana, es un símbolo de que algo nos está vociferando en las aguas… ¿Nunca habéis escuchado de que el mar, es un alma distinta?

Zoro en cierto aspecto cree que este anciano decía mucho disparate, así que desvía la mirada a otro lado y luego de beber un sorbo de ron, dice:

- No, nunca he escuchado tal barbaridad… y si es capaz de ser cierta, creo que solamente funcionaría en los cuentos de zagales.

- Arrr…

Al ver que este anciano se estaba mostrando un poco airoso, luego de haber dicho esto, Zoro se asombra y ve la seriedad de este hombre, el cual arroja la botella vacía al mar, diciendo con mucho interés y mucha seriedad en su voz, para estar ebrio:

- ¡Forte, lobo de mar oscurecido! ¡Prestad atención a lo que se dice en todo este tiempo acerca de las costumbres en el mundo y en los océanos! ¡Todo este tiempo, muchos marineros han prestado atención a las costumbres y tradiciones que son invocadas por los señores de los océanos, y han zarpado a sus ruegos en el mar, aun así hallando sus muertes en las lóbregas aguas de los océanos…! ¡Porque aunque no lo penséis, Zoro, el mar es como una matrona desalmada, que a lo que clama a eso se aferra por toda la eternidad!

Zoro permanece en silencio, ya que las palabras de este anciano estaban llegando a lo profundo de su resentido corazón. Luego de esto, el anciano se fue acercando más a este hombre y le seguía diciendo:

- ¡No creáis que es un asunto de marinos débiles, porque muchos de estos hombres de mar, han contado historias acerca de fragatas aterradoras, de las cuales capitanes espectrales y sus dotaciones se hallan aún arrumbando errantemente en las aguas de los océanos, condenados por la maldición de la mar, quien los ha sentenciado a vagar en las brumas y en las aguas, por toda la perennidad e infinitud!

Y haciéndose a un lado, Juárez se queda viendo hacia el agua y al percibir que el mar empezaba a agitarse, seguía diciendo:

- ¡Otras historias también platican que existen monstruos marinos en nutridas cantidades y tamaños, y sirenas mortuorias que repercuten ser un mito para cualquier nauta que ni siquiera ha visto las bragas de una meretriz! ¡De ciudades sumergidos e inhumados en el fondo de los océanos, de los cuales muchas leyendas se hallan prescritas en las runas de sus arquetipos, y de tesoros recónditos en los que yacen millares de cadáveres de tripulantes, que han conjeturado que navegar en los océanos, es solo una cosa de izar una vela y ya; para luego encontrarse de que se trata del sepelio acuoso de la llegada al casillero de Davy Jones, convertidos en lo que sus ambiciones han llegado a buscar mancillar!

Luego de decir esto, Juárez, se echa un sorbo del ron que tenia Zoro en la mano, y se queda callado, del cual este chico le pregunta:

- ¿Y esperáis que me crea todo esto?

- No… no espero que creáis que lo que digo es cierto para alguien, pero para alguien como lo sois, debería ser una realidad…

Y volviendo a ver a Zoro, se le acerca con mucha atención, suspirando con más calma.

- Pero estas son sin otra cosa elementales patrañas erigidas por el desasosiego del hombre y por la entelequia de querer desenterrar lo que no pueden… y la verdad, tampoco puede ser atinada como se cree que es… porque solamente tales historias, pueden ser reveladas o narradas por aquellos espectros que han levado anclas a la alta mar, y para ser honesto…

Y justo cuando iba a decir la última palabra, Zoro siente que este anciano, se traba solo, para finalmente oírle decir algo que percibió en el sueño con su hermana.

- … los muertos no cuentan historias.

Habiendo dicho esto, luego de un silencio abrumador, Juárez termina de beberse la botella de ron y arroja la botella vacía al agua, dirigiéndose adentro de la cubierta, para regresar a dormir. Zoro se queda en silencio, parado en la cubierta, y habiendo escuchado las palabras de este anciano, se queda meditando en todo lo que había vivido y en la confrontación que llevaba en su mente, por causa de las palabras de Juárez, quedándose más confundido y preocupado que antes.


	7. Corsario del Destino

En la armada de las costas andaluces, luego de ciertos viajes en todo el reino ibérico, el almirante Law había colocado en ciertas costas sureñas, las noticias de buscar marineros quienes se aventuren a la búsqueda de las fragatas extraviadas desde hace seis años atrás; así que mientras cruzaba las oficinas, junto con la capitana Tashigi, dice:

- Asumo que aún no tenemos la cantidad de marineros, para la pesquisa, ¿No?

- Habéis asumido bien, señor… no podemos andar inquiriendo entre pedigüeños, pordioseros y truhanes.

- ¡Que me traguen el ancla!

Y luego de haber llegado a su escritorio, Law se sienta y viendo que Tashigi se quedaba de pie muy preocupada delante de sí mismo, suspira diciendo:

- Sé que tenéis algo en mente, mientras estáis así… ¿Qué os acontece?

- Tengo mis dudas al respecto, de cómo expondremos a Su Majestad, el Rey, de cómo tuvimos que escrutar entre los peores menesterosos del reino.

- Para vuestra suerte, ese es un compromiso que yo debo asumir.

Tashigi percibe que este hombre se queda en silencio, mirando hacia una dirección; para acercarse un poco a él, preguntándole:

- Señor… tengo la leve sensación de que vuestro desasosiego es por ese antiguo marinero, que no aceptó venir con nosotros.

Law levanta su vista del suelo, y mientras veía que Tashigi se sentaba delante de su escritorio, le dijo:

- Vuestra sensación, es precisa… y certera.

- Ya me lo conjeturaba… no puedo concebir la idea en mi mente de que todo se lo debemos a ese golondrino, ebrio… ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga otro hombre más?

- Ese hombre, ha navegado los mares como no tenéis idea, y ha llevado a muchos piratas y bucaneros, a danzar el gálibo de cáñamo… además, él es el único de los marineros que conozco que no tiene miedo de poner rumbo en alta mar y en aguas altamente recónditas.

- Entonces, es como si ese hombre, hubiese nacido para estar en el mar, todos los días de su vida.

- Algo así.

Al instante, ante ellos aparece un guardia armado, diciendo:

- Lamento interrumpiros, pero un plenipotenciario del rey, ha llegado… desea hablar con usted, almirante.

Oyendo esto, ambos oficiales marinos se levantan de sus puestos, diciendo:

- Hacedlo pasar… de inmediato.

- No viene solo, mi señor.

Y haciéndose a un lado, este guardia deja entrar al mismo emisario de la vez anterior, y con él, acompañado de su comparsa de 10 hombres, quienes al quedarse delante del almirante Law, hacen espacio para dejar pasar a este emisario.

- Almirante, que gusto volver a ver vuestra armada… y vuestra presencia.

- El gusto es mío…

Justo antes de extenderle la mano para saludarlo, Law se queda con su mano extendida, viendo como este hombre del rey, se sentó sin decir absolutamente nada. Acto seguido, Law se sienta en su sillón de igual modo.

- ¿Y qué os trae por acá?

- La razón de nuestra arribada, es porque Su Majestad, el Rey, se encuentra ansioso de querer saber, como lleváis vuestra gerencia y por supuesto… que ha acontecido con la pesquisa de las fragatas extraviadas.

Al terminar de decir esto, este plenipotenciario hace un chasquido de dedos, y acto seguido, uno de los hombres que le acompañaba, entrega un baúl pequeño y lo coloca en el escritorio delante de Law. El almirante, se queda extrañado de ver esto, y pregunta:

- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Para qué es este receptáculo?

- Este receptáculo, no es más que lo que usted, tendrá como entrega hacia quienes decidan promover una marcha hacia el Atlántico sur… o al siguiente océano que decidan emprender como viaje.

Law decide abrir el cofre y luego de esto sacando cinco patentes de corso, que estaban firmadas por el mismísimo rey Felipe V. El emisario del rey, luego de ver que Law leía una de las patentes de corso, dijo:

- Sí, son las que ha enviado el rey, para que vuestra delegación se encargue de contratar a quienes vayan… por cierto, ¿Ya habéis hallado marineros, para la travesía?

En ese instante, luego de soltar las cartas marquesas, Law saca un pergamino y se lo entrega a Tashigi para que lo concediese al plenipotenciario.

- En ese pergamino que mi capitana le hará llegar, se encuentran los nombres sugeridos por vuestra certidumbre de marineros experimentados…

Al entregarle el pergamino, Tashigi se hace a un lado dejando a este hombre que lo leyera, del cual luego de un instante, el plenipotenciario del rey, se queda sorprendido alzando la mirada.

- ¿Me queréis decir que todos estos hombres, están muertos?

Law cambia un poco el semblante ante esta pregunta.

- Efectivamente… los marineros curtidos, ya no son una primacía para esto, y creedme que no me convenceré de que agotamos todos nuestros recursos.

El emisario del rey suelta el pergamino en la mesa y luego de pensar en un rato, siente la necesidad de saber otra cosa.

- ¿Y qué hay del marinero que Su Majestad, el Rey, quiere en vuestra mesnada? ¿El susodicho Zoro?

- No le hallamos… de seguro estará muerto, pero como os dije… no me daré por vencido… los recursos no se me han agotado.

- ¿Y qué pretendéis hacer? ¿Buscar en los confines de este glorioso reino, y encontrar galeotes, para esta búsqueda?

- De ser necesario para nosotros, contaremos con la ayuda de los mismísimos pordioseros y truhanes.

- ¿Si es necesario?

No contento con lo que había escuchado, el emisario del rey, se levanta muy incomodo de la mesa.

- A Su Majestad, el Rey, no le gustará la idea de pretendéis replantear… los piratas, no son la única opción que tenéis.

Sin embargo, soltando las patentes de corso en el baúl nuevamente, Law se levanta de igual manera, diciendo:

- No veo a ninguno de todos estos marineros que habéis sugerido, así que tomaré el riesgo de hallar bucaneros, si es necesario.

- Estáis arriesgando demasiado, Law… recordad que no funcionáis como preferís…

- ¿Y en donde está el rey? ¿Acaso está aquí con vosotros, para tomar la decisión que estoy a punto de tomar?

- No es vuestra decisión…

- ¿Y de quién es? ¿Vuestra? ¿Queréis hacer lo que os venga en gana?

- ¡Lobo de mar impertinente!

Justo en ese momento, antes de que estos hombres comenzaran una posible riña, ya que los ánimos estaban a flote, el mismo guardia entra a la sala y al ver a estos hombres, dice:

- Mi señor, hicimos lo que pudimos, pero este hombre desea veros… dice que es para la expedición de las fragatas extraviadas… quiere participar.

El emisario ve que estaba entrando, un bucanero con una botella de ron en la mano, una casaca abierta al pecho, un sombrero con un plumaje caído a un lado y un pergamino en la otra. Su mirada era aguda, con ojos amarillos y una extraña barba candado; sentándose delante del escritorio del almirante, eructa preguntando:

- ¿Quién de vosotros, es el almirante general?

Law se sienta en su escritorio, tomando el baúl de patentes marquesas mientras que el plenipotenciario, interrumpe diciendo:

- ¿Así que de esta manera, planeáis conseguir corsarios? ¿Usando bucaneros y erráticos?

En seguida el bucanero que había llegado, se quita el sombrero y lo coloca en el escritorio, manteniendo una mirada muy seria y muy peculiar, diciendo:

- Mi nombre es Dracule Mihawk, a bordo del Titán Cantábrico, y este es el número de mi dotación.

Y entregándole un pergamino a Law, voltea hacia el emisario del rey, diciéndole:

- Y asumo que vosotros sois los marineros de agua dulce, escurridores de bultos… con vuestros pies de tierra, ¿Qué pretendeos conocer de lo que es nuestra vida? ¿Acaso pensáis que por ser los transigidos del rey, sabéis de náutica como todos nosotros?

Habiendo escuchado esto, el plenipotenciario se enoja demasiado y alza la mirada hacia Law, manifestándole sus pensamientos.

- ¡Espero que sepáis que clase de peligro es este que acarreáis, Law! ¡Tened por seguro de que esto no queda así!

Y justamente al darse la media vuelta para salir, este emisario se topa con una mujer de hermoso parecer, vestida de casaca dorada, y con un sombrero negro, que escondiendo el rostro para que nadie viese quien era, dice:

- Hm, interesante… los correveidile del rey, no esperaba veros aquí.

Esta mujer le tropieza el hombro a este emisario, para darle la espalda y colocándose delante de Law, dice:

- He venido de igual manera, a sumarme a la pesquisa…

Y mostrando su rostro ante todos, Law y Tashigi se sorprenden de ver nuevamente a Monet, delante de ellos esta vez mostrando en realidad quien era ella. Un azote de los siete mares, de los cuales la miran de arriba abajo.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- ¿No se supone que sois una meretriz?

- ¿Cómo es que sois una marinera?

Viendo esto, Mihawk voltea a un lado y se encuentra con Monet, el cual suspira con una sonrisa diciendo:

- ¿Una meretriz? ¡Arrr!

Dándose cuenta de quien se trataba, Mihawk se queda conmocionado por un instante con su sonrisa burlona.

- Esta zagala, no es una meretriz… ni una pulgarada de eso… ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Oyendo esto, Monet se hace a un lado y viendo otro sillón delante del escritorio del almirante Law, se sienta en el colocando sus pies encima del escritorio. Así que ignorando las burlas que le estaba dando este hombre, ella responde diciendo:

- Mihawk, no me figuraba que de igual manera, apareceríais aquí, buscando ciertas manumisiones candorosas.

- Cada quien a lo suyo, Monet… no esperéis que luego de tres años, me quede consonante con todo lo que hicisteis en mi dotación.

- Oh, cariño mío… el pasado en el pasado, ¿O acaso olvidáis lo que sucedió en Port Royal, cuando fuisteis con vuestra dotación, a supuestamente engarzar piratas o…? ¿Saquear al gobernador?

Mihawk cambió su semblante delante de todos estos hombres, y demostrando no saber nada de lo que esta mujer le había dicho, se queda viendo al techo del salón, diciendo:

- Al decir verdad, no recuerdo nada de eso que decís… ni siquiera se dé que me habláis.

- Negadlo las veces que queráis… pero yo sé lo que sois, y nadie me va a engañar… mis farolillos están atentos a lo que pretendáis hacer.

- Tú deberíais saber que conmigo no se juega, pero que va a saber una meretriz que no sale de una taberna de ebrios.

A un lado de todo este panorama, el plenipotenciario se ríe y mientras se retiraba con su comparsa de marineros, decía delante de todos:

- ¡Con que así es como pretendéis ensalzar La Quinta Flota Esmeralda! ¡No os impacientéis, todo esto que hacéis, pronto saldrá a la luz y Su Majestad, el Rey, estará al corriente todo esto!

Y habiendo dicho esto, sale del salón y los guardias que cuidaban el salón, cierran las puertas, y se quedan en la parte de adentro. Law, después de haber presenciado todo esto, y de colocarse una mano en su cabeza, ya que la paciencia se le estaba desmoronando, dice:

- Muy bien, ya quedamos en paz… ¿Así que vosotros sois los únicos que pretenden zarpar a encontrar nuestras fragatas extraviadas? Honestamente, esperaba a más marineros.

En ese momento, Tashigi se coloca a un lado de Law, y sacando dos patentes de corso del baúl, las coloca delante del almirante, y dice:

- No esperaba que un bucanero y una meretriz, se emprendieran a este viaje… esperaba a más hombres.

- No importa… estos dos, son los que nos expondrán las refutaciones de donde se pueden hallar los navíos extraviados y manifestarnos que es lo que ha sucedido.

Luego de haber firmado las patentes de corso, y de haberlas entregado a estos dos, Law ve que Monet se acuerda de algo.

- Hay algo aquí que falta… no sé si os habréis dado cuenta, pero no encuentro por ningún lado, a aquel que hallaron en las Islas Baleares.

Tashigi ve lentamente a Law y luego de un silencio decepcionante, Monet entiende que no pudieron convencer a Zoro para que regresara ante estos marineros.

- No pudieron catequizar a Zoro de que viniera con nosotros… ¿Verdad?

- Desde un principio pensé que le hallaría y que lo traería nuevamente a este lugar, pero… infaustamente, es un problema que nos comisionaremos después; y ustedes, Mihawk y Monet, ya tienen vuestras patentes de corso… gubernativamente son corsarios del rey, y vayan a cumplir con vuestro deber.

Mientras tanto, afuera del fortín militar de Cádiz, en plena salida, se hallaba el plenipotenciario, muy enojado por la decisión de Law, desquitando su ira con sus guardias.

- ¡Maldito sea Law, por querer hacer lo que le venga en gana! ¡Ya verá cuando el rey se entere de lo que ha hecho! ¡Va a querer ser colgado antes de ir a las barracas…!

En ese momento, este emisario se tropieza con un hombre alto y de apariencia fuerte, que cruzaba a un lado de él. Luego de ver cómo le pasaba por un lado, muy enojado y contrariado, le dice:

- ¡Oi, marinero! ¡Fijaos por donde camináis, no vaya a ser que terminéis peor de lo que vuestra miseria pueda experimentar!

Habiendo escuchado esto, este hombre se detiene en silencio. El plenipotenciario se queda sonriente de manera arrogante y los hombres del séquito se quedaban preparados con sus manos en sus chafarotes, esperando la respuesta de este individuo. En ese momento, lo único que escuchan es una risa.

- De no ser por vuestra comparsa de marrulleros y cimarrones, ya os hubiese dado una somanta… y si pretendéis replicar mi agresión, entonces…

Justo antes de terminar esta frase, este hombre se da la media vuelta y mostrando su rostro, delante de estos hombres, termina de agregar la frase, diciendo:

- ¡Forte! Y dadme una somanta.

El plenipotenciario, ignorando la identidad de este hombre, quien resulto ser el mismísimo Roronoa Zoro, es detenido por su comparsa, quienes le impedían acercarse a este hombre. El emisario viendo que no pudo acercarse a este sujeto, enojado por no poder golpearlo, dijo:

- ¡Tenéis la suerte de que no esté solo! ¡De esta manera, os hubiese aporreado esas chachas!

Ya habiendo pasado todo esto, se retiran de la presencia del sujeto de cabellos verdes, quien se quedaba riéndose de ver todo esto, y volteando hacia el frente, continúa caminando. Adentro de las oficinas del almirante, Law, seguían hablando con estos dos corsarios, acerca de los rumbos que decidieran tomar, del cual Tashigi apuntando con una vara al mapa señalado, les dice:

- En esta ubicación del Atlántico sur, podéis cruzar las costas occidentales africanas, si no es que están emponzoñadas de berberiscos… solo esos musulmanes, nos toman la delantera, cruzando esas costas.

- Por ejemplo, en estas islas de acá… no hemos inspeccionado… y puede que vosotros encontréis algo.

Mientras escuchaba a estos dos, Mihawk se queda con la intriga de saber cuáles eran las intenciones de revisar en esas islas, e interrumpe diciendo:

- Pero… ¿Qué hay de las islas del Caribe?

- No creemos que hayan fragatas extraviadas de nuestra flota…

- ¿Eso creéis? Hasta donde yo recuerdo, muchos de los marineros que han solventado irse de este reino, a continuar con su filibusterismo, ha llegado aquí… no ignoréis que cuantiosos se han perdido por ir a esas islas.

- ¿Tenéis alguna tentativa de eso?

- No solo de eso…

Y levantándose de su sillón, se acerca al mapa que estaba colocado en la pared, y apuntando a la isla Tortuga en el norte de Haití, dice:

- También aquí… hasta los marineros ingleses han estado aquí.

Tashigi estaba analizando las dotaciones, pero colocándose a un lado de Mihawk, suspira diciéndole:

- De saber de ese fondeadero, los ingleses habrían notificado algo al respecto.

- Los ingleses, mis valientes, no son más que unos aprovechados que no les gusta recorrer más allá de las costas, y todo porque creen que la piratería se resuelta nada más en sus costas…

Y dicho esto, da un golpe en el suelo con su bota, diciendo:

- ¡Arrr! ¡Rufianes ignominiosos, creen que son los mejores del mundo!

- No necesitáis alarmar vuestra ira… calmaos todos.

- ¿Y qué sugerís, capitana?

En ese momento, Law recordaba hace seis años atrás, cuando estaba con Zoro, que mientras trataba de rescatar a su hermana, vio con él unas islas emergentes que solo su antiguo camarada recordaba. Volviendo en sí, lentamente se sienta en su sillón, para sorpresa de todos diciendo:

- Honestamente, creo que Mihawk tiene razón… se me va de la mente, solo puedo deciros que en el Atlántico sur, podrán hallar esas respuestas.

Oyendo esto, Monet frunce el ceño, y encogiendo los hombros, dice:

- ¿Cómo esperáis que zarpemos en alta mar, y encontremos unas islas, que ni siquiera podéis recordar? ¿No os parece un desatino?

Y más atrás de este comentario, Mihawk se ríe diciendo:

- Claro… esperáis que rebasemos el atlántico sur, y escudriñemos a la deriva, algo que no se puede hallar… tratar de atinar algo imposible de hallar, es tan majadero como obligarle a un ciego, a recobrar el farolillo.

Y desde lo lejos, para sorpresa de todos los que se hallaban en esa reunión, aparece un hombre con una casaca de la marina negra, con bordes dorado y un sombrero de tres puntas; acompañado de una pañoleta negra y larga que caía hasta la cintura. Law alzaba la mirada hacia este hombre, frunciendo el ceño y quedándose en silencio, pero este sujeto dice:

- Estoy indisputablemente seguro de que lo que sea que halléis al Atlántico sur, no sean más que aguas inhóspitas… pero, cuando conocéis la postrimería y percibís que ya nada es igual que antes; hasta los interfectos, os recordarán por vuestra valía en alta mar.

Todos los que se hallaban en ese salón, recordaron esa voz tan profunda que hablaba este hombre, que Law sintió que el corazón se le sobresaltaba. Monet mira hacia atrás usando su mirada para detallarlo de arriba abajo, diciendo:

- No puede ser… ¿En verdad sois…?

Tashigi se queda sorprendida al ver a Roronoa Zoro, quien se quitaba el sombrero y se mostraba ante todos, terminándole la frase a Monet, quien le costaba reaccionar ante esto.

- Zoro… soy yo otra vez.

Siendo cierto, Zoro se quedaba inmóvil delante de estos hombres, con su sombrero en mano y con una mirada fija hacia el almirante. Mihawk reconociendo a este antiguo oficial de la marina, se levanta lentamente diciendo:

- ¡Que me maten y me tiren al océano! ¡El cazador de piratas, Roronoa Zoro!

Luego de todo esto, unos guardias del lugar, entraban armados con fusiles y ballestas, apuntando a Zoro, y uno de ellos alza la voz.

- ¡Señor! ¡Este hombre quiso entrar de manera infranqueable, y querer hablar con usted! ¿Le disparamos?

- ¡Se encuentra armado!

En eso, Mihawk mira hacia arriba y de manera arrogante, se cruza de brazos diciendo:

- No sería mala idea. Le harían un favor al mundo.

Sin embargo, Law alza su mano diciendo:

- ¡Deteneos, nadie se atreva a disparar! ¡El que lo haga, lo encierro en el calabozo! ¡Dejadlo pasar!

Los marineros bajan sus armas, y por señas del almirante, salen de ese salón. Luego de esto, viendo a Zoro delante de sí mismo, le pregunta con un poco de ironía:

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí, Zoro?

- ¡La hospitalidad de los marinos, y la seguridad, es un asco! ¡Pero…!

Ahí estaba Zoro, acercándose a medida que hablaba, pero quedándose de pie, delante de Law y en medio de los dos corsarios de la marina real, termina de decir la frase.

- ¿Quiénes somos, si no animales que cazamos para sobrevivir?

Viendo a un lado de sí mismo, Zoro estaba arrastrando una silla, haciendo ruido de manera molesta, colocando la silla lejos de todos.

- Tengo que admitir, que no daba tiempo al tiempo que hubieseis hecho hasta lo irrealizable, para hallar marineros, a que zarpen en alta mar, a buscar los navíos extraviados… y he visto, que no habéis hallado los suficientes.

Law, se sienta en su puesto, y sacando la patente de corso que el rey personalmente le entregó para que se la diese a Zoro, la firma de manera complaciente con ideas de dársela. Monet ve a Zoro con alegría, manifestándole sus deseos de verlo bien.

- Sabía que vendríais… no podéis estar un día sin mí.

Pero Zoro, no se veía muy sorprendido por esto, por lo cual sin siquiera interesarse en mirarle, le dijo:

- Se supone que no deberíais estar aquí.

- No quise esperar más tiempo… el océano me convida a encaminarme a esta aventura.

- Y el dogal del cáñamo también os espera… ¿O lo habéis olvidado?

- Pero contigo, nada me preocupa, bucardo mío.

Pero en un lado, Mihawk quien no dejaba de mirar a Zoro con odio y resentimiento por cosas del pasado, alza la voz diciendo:

- ¡Basta de majaderías, marrulleros de ocho patas! ¡No os venís aquí a aparearse como perros sarnosos!

Zoro cambia de parecer y desvía su mirada a donde estaba Mihawk, para quedarse muy serio y con una mirada maligna en sus ojos.

- Mihawk… ¿Acaso me habéis dejado entre renglones?

- Jamás olvido a aquel que me encerró en las ergástulas de Tortuga, tendiéndome la trampa de mi vida… os juro por mi dotación que pagaréis por vuestra impertinencia.

- Ya os están mortificando otra vez las almorranas, ¿Eh?

Y justo antes de que Mihawk se alzara para atacar a Zoro, la capitana Tashigi se coloca delante de este hombre y le dice:

- Si pretendéis alzar vuestra espada, para provocar una escaramuza, sugiero que os larguéis de aquí.

El capitán corsario estaba calmándose ante esta situación, permaneciendo de brazos cruzados ante estos hombres, pero Zoro viendo nuevamente a Law decidiendo ignorar a su enemigo del pasado, le pregunta:

- ¿Y bien? ¿Tenéis algo para mí, o pretendéis hacerme perder mi tiempo?

Habiendo dicho esto, el peliverde se queda de brazos cruzados, mientras que Law hace despachar a los otros dos corsarios, para poder aclarar cuentas con el recién llegado.

- Vosotros ya habéis recibido vuestras preceptos… podéis retiraros de aquí, y regresar con las conspicuas noticias que el reino pudiese creer de vosotros.

Ambos piratas peligrosos se levantan de sus puestos, mientras que Monet antes de irse, se acerca al oído de Zoro, mordiéndose los labios y susurrándole de manera sensual:

- Espero que pronto me mostréis como sepultas vuestro tesoro, oh zagal mío.

Monet lo sorprende dándole un beso en la mejilla, para retirarse de la presencia de todos, mientras que Mihawk, se acerca del otro lado muy airado por toda la situación que le causó este hombre en el pasado.

- Cuando estéis en alta mar, procurad no cruzaros en mi camino… mis armas de acechanzas, estarán listas para esperaros… capitán de navío.

Luego de esto, este hombre también se retira seguido de Monet, pero al estar la puerta cerrada, Tashigi se acerca a los guardias y les da una orden tras las señas del almirante:

- Venid vosotros conmigo… esperemos afuera, que nuestro señor, tiene planes especiales, y estos señores, no desean ser importunados.

De inmediato los guardias salen de ese salón junto con la capitana Tashigi, y cierran la puerta con seguro dejando a los dos viejos amigos del pasado, solos en ese salón para discutir de los nuevos asuntos. Luego de un silencio entre estos dos hombres, Law se siente intrigado y frunciendo el ceño, dice:

- No entiendo… hay cosas que no entiendo.

Oyendo esto, Zoro levanta la mirada del suelo, y colocando sus pies en el escritorio de Law, le dice:

- Yo tampoco.

- No, no es eso… ¿Cómo es que habéis cambiado de opinión en solo tres semanas, cuando estuvisteis recio a querer reanudar nuevamente las travesías en alta mar?

- ¿Acaso importa que lo sepáis?

- Creo que me debería importar; no olvidéis que soy el almirante de esta flota prestigiada… un compromiso que pudisteis haber tenido, hace años atrás.

- Sí, y que decidí ignorar, por… cosas que no quise perpetuar aquí.

- Entiendo… ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión, Zoro? Han pasado seis años, pero aun seguís siendo el mismo capitán de navío que acompañaba en muchas travesías.

- Y si os dijera que hay cosas que cambian, ¿Creeríais eso?

- Honestamente, no… no sois de esos que creen que todo funciona por causas o acaecimientos que ahorcan los hábitos de las personas… siempre dijisteis que las personas nunca cambian.

El antiguo capitán de navío, azote de los piratas se queda sonriente, y viendo hacia el techo, dice:

- Ya estoy aquí, y sea lo que sea que me fuese sobrevenido para que cambiase de opinión, es un derecho que yo mismo me economizo.

Terminando de entender el sentido del cual Zoro manifestaba en sus palabras, Law se siente intrigado por esto así que alza una ceja, y pregunta:

- ¿Me queréis dejar con la intriga de saber que os hizo cambiar de opinión? ¡Vamos! No necesitáis ocultarme las cosas… soy vuestro mismo amigo y servidor que estuvo a vuestra orden.

- ¿Queréis darme una lección de culpabilidad o qué? ¿Para esto esperabas que regresara?

- Sabéis muy bien que no es así.

- Entonces dejad de decir majaderías, que nada de lo que digáis hará que cambie de opinión y que regrese otra vez a la infantería de marineros… ni aún que me lo pidáis, siendo lo que sois actualmente.

- ¡Por Dios! ¡No puedo concebir en mi mente, que habéis dejado entre renglones quien fui y el tiempo que serví en vuestra flota! ¡Fuisteis mi mejor plectro para todo, e ignoráis todo lo que vivimos juntos!

- ¿Qué esperáis que haga? ¿Qué me sienta apesadumbrado y contrito de todo lo que pasó?

- ¡Sois quien debería por lo menos ser más fraterno, y mostrar un poco de lealtad a vuestra patria! ¡Servisteis como un excelente marinero, llegasteis a tener uno de los mayores altos rangos de la flota, laureado por el semejantísimo rey Felipe V…!

Mientras Law decía estas frases, se levantó de su sillón y caminaba alrededor de este sujeto, hablándole palabras que le hiciesen sentir culpable y que le hiciesen reflexionar sobre sus errores.

- ¡Creéis que todo lo que pasó, estaba predestinado en vuestra vida y que la muerte de vuestra hermana Selena, fue por vuestra culpa y de la flota! ¡Pero Selena fue allí, queriendo cumplir con su deber, y sacrificó su vida atrapando a esos bucaneros peligrosos, y si hubieseis estado en sus botas, también hubieseis hecho lo mismo!

Luego de decir esto, Law se queda a un lado de este peliverde renuente, viendo como se estaba conmoviendo por escuchar estas palabras, y al instante de como todo lo que le estaba diciendo, obtenía resultados, se suaviza diciendo:

- Podéis decir que soy un capullo y un majadero, pero os necesitamos, Zoro… todos queremos que retornéis con nosotros y nos guíes en un nuevo comienzo de nuestra fe.

Zoro, no pudiendo contener su resentimiento, se levanta de la silla en silencio y se asoma al balcón del salón, mirando hacia afuera. Sintiendo que Law le seguía, le pregunta tras un largo minuto de silencio:

- ¿A dónde se me ha ido el tiempo? ¿Cómo reivindicaré todo lo que perdí…? ¿Cómo haré que mi hermana regrese? No puedo hacer nada para traerla de vuelta, Law… quisiera que la vida me enseñara algo más que cumplir con nuestro deber de ser justos, y de hacer lo suficiente.

Y viendo a los ojos de Law, quien se había colocado a un lado de él, le dice:

- He agarrotado a cientos de piratas y bucaneros; he recorrido el alta mar; he encallado en navíos enemigos; he conocido los peores lugares de los cuales se han escondido muchos filibusteros de mi espada; pero jamás he recibido mi contentamiento pleno de todo esto… no sé si me entendéis, pero no he hecho algo aún de lo cual me haya hecho sentir satisfecho… ni siquiera llegando a ser un futuro vicealmirante como planeaban ascenderme luego de esa catástrofe.

Al terminar de decir esto, Zoro se queda en silencio y suspira profundamente, viendo al resto de los marineros que estaban al frente del balcón; mientras que Law, buscando palabras de ánimos, dijo:

- Mirad a todos esos grumetes y bisoños… ellos llevan la marca del coraje en sus corazones, y en algún momento de sus vidas, han ambicionado ser mejores de lo que pueden llegar a ser algún día… quizá muchos no hayan auscultado jamás de un susodicho Roronoa Zoro que fue de dechado en esta flota, pero estoy convencido de que aspiran a ser lo que fuisteis hace seis años atrás… os sentís vacío en vuestro corazón, por las aspiraciones que alguna vez quisisteis y no creéis que en un tiempo, vuestra satisfacción quedó complementada, quizá porque fuisteis un marinero… pero, ¿Os imaginasteis si alcanzareis muchas cosas, llegando a solo ser un corsario?

Escuchando estas palabras, Zoro se queda extrañado de la pregunta que le hizo su antiguo compañero de flota, y voltea hacia él diciéndole:

- No entiendo nada de lo que decís.

- Observadlo desde este punto de vista… obtuvisteis muchas condecoraciones, fuiste ejemplo de ejemplos para muchos marineros que aspiraban a ser como fuisteis, y con todo eso, no encontrasteis la plenitud de la paz y de la placidez… ¿Quién dice que no podéis hallarlo, siendo un corsario de la armada real?

- Suena demasiado majadero, pero puede que tengáis razón en lo que decís…

Y quitándose su sombrero, el peliverde se rasca la cabeza, diciendo:

- A lo mejor, hay algo que siempre quise ver… porque para ser honesto, no puedo olvidar lo que sucedió hace seis años atrás, y si tan solo pudiese saber a qué se debió todo esto; quizá encuentre la paz de la mente, como decís.

En ese instante, Zoro se queda pensando en las palabras anteriores que le había dicho aquella deidad marina que se le apareció en sus sueños. Oh bella diosa de los océanos, quien aparece y quien desaparece a su antojo. Así que Zoro sonríe por un instante recordando a Robin, y justifica sus palabras, diciendo:

- O quizá es para entender el propósito del porque las fragatas se han extraviado y permanecido perdidas desde hace años atrás… os confieso que estas pérdidas, seguirán siendo un enigma sibilino para mí.

- Y para mí también… ¿Cómo es que se hayan extraviado nuestras fragatas de esa manera? Hace seis años, eso no sucedía con frecuencia.

Luego de tener esta conversación, Zoro piensa en demasiadas cosas y para sorpresa de todos, termina de convencerse de aceptar la propuesta que tanto le estaban instando a que aceptase.

- Muy bien, ya me convencisteis de emprender esta expedición… lo haré.

Law se siente alegre y entregándole inmediatamente la patente de corso, justo antes de verle irse, le detiene diciendo:

- Zoro… esto que habéis decidido emprender, es algo que jamás será olvidado por nadie.

Zoro se coloca su sombrero y permanece serio, mentalizándose demasiadas cosas dentro de sí mismo, diciendo:

- Lo tendré en cuenta.

- Por cierto… ¿No tenéis dotación?

- Nunca he necesitado una dotación compleja a estas alturas, pero… ¿Pretendéis darme una dotación con vuestros marineros?

- Para mí, sería un enorme placer hacerlo.

Y terminando esta conversación, Law estaba colocándose su casaca y se dirigió con el peliverde hacia la dársena militar. Lo que estaba haciendo este hombre era que le llevaba con los buques de guerra, enseñándole una fragata en particular.

- ¿Qué os parece si abandonáis vuestra piltrafa de navío, y experimentáis una buena embarcación en vuestro mando?

Zoro, viendo esta fragata desde la proa hasta la popa, incluyendo las velas, cabos y armazones, se dio cuenta que se trataba del mismo navío que estaba a su mando, hace años atrás.

- ¿Aun conservasteis la fragata antigua? ¿Es esta fragata, la…?

En ese momento, Law le coloca la mano a Zoro en su hombro, y le completa la frase.

- Sí… esta es el Perla Esmeralda… ¿No habéis olvidado vuestra veloz y antigua fragata, verdad?

- Por supuesto que no.

- ¡Zarparéis para mañana y siendo así el caso, conoceréis a vuestra dotación!

- ¿Mi dotación?

- Así es… vuestra nueva dotación.

Habiendo dicho estas últimas palabras, Law deja a este marinero, contemplando su antigua fragata, pero este luego de reírse de satisfacción privada, Zoro permanece de brazos cruzados, contento de ver como el haber aceptado esto le traía paz mental.


	8. El Nuevo Rumbo

Luego de que Zoro haya regresado a las costas andaluces, para sumarse a la travesía de corsarios, en búsqueda de las fragatas extraviadas; ciertos marineros estaban en el Atlántico sur, navegando en las aguas tranquilas del océano, estando lejos de las costas españolas, y percibiendo el silencio de la noche. Uno de los marineros que se hallaba soltando el ancla, decía a sí mismo:

- No deberíamos estar aquí, en medio de este silencio… si los señores de los mares, oyen nuestro encallamiento, nos tragarán al fondo de las aguas.

En ese murmullo que había mencionado este hombre, aparece otro de estos marineros, diciendo:

- Tenemos ciertos problemas que reparar, así que ojo al parche, y dejad de farfullar majaderías.

- No deberíamos estar aquí, estas aguas oscuras, me turban desde lo más profundo de mi pellejo.

- ¿Decís que las aguas tranquilas del océano, esconde algo que puede hacernos perecer en el casillero de Davy Jones?

- No lo digo… puedo sentir eso en mí.

Habiendo escuchado estas palabras de parte de este marinero, el otro hombre que le escuchaba, se molesta y dice:

- ¡Silencio! ¡Esas tonterías no tienen nada que ver aquí! ¡No salgáis con esas jácaras de chicha y nabo, de dioses de profundidades, que nos harán…!

En medio de esa discusión, se ven interrumpidos por un anciano que estaba en la tripulación, que señalando hacia una dirección, dijo:

- ¡Oi, islas a la vista!

De inmediato, todos los marineros de la tripulación, se asomaron por la borda y al ver unas extrañas islas que estaban a la vista de todos justo en medio del océano y en medio de la nada, el capitán de la tripulación, mientras bebía una botella de ron, dijo:

- ¡Por las barbas de Neptuno! ¿Cómo demonios llegaron esas islas a ese lugar? ¿No se supone que en atlántico sur, no habían islas?

- Señor, puede que hayan cosas que podamos ver.

- Muy bien, ¡Alzad las velas! ¡Moved a estribor, y descansemos en esas islas!

Dicho esto, esta tripulación estaba girando, y avanzando en dirección hacia las islas, cuando el marinero que había soltado el ancla, mientras la recogía con unos marineros, decía:

- No deberíamos entrar en esas islas… hay algo que me hiela la sangre.

- ¡Callad, lo que decís es de mal augurio!

Estos estaban acercándose a las islas y delante de todos los tripulantes, aconteció que las islas volvieron a sumergirse nuevamente, haciendo un estruendo en las aguas, que preocupaban y alborotaban a los marineros que contemplaban las islas hundirse de nuevo.

- ¡Arrr! ¡Que me maten y me lancen al agua!

- ¡Las islas, están sumergiéndose!

- ¡Esto es imposible!

El capitán de la tripulación, se queda asustado hasta la muerte, y viendo al timonero, dijo:

- ¡Oi, vamos! ¡Larguémonos de este lugar infernal, ya!

- ¡Sí, señor!

Y justo cuando estaba cruzando el timón para emprender regreso, las olas se calmaron y en el silencio de las aguas, un eco se estaba oyendo desde lo lejos, que los marineros al percibirlo dijeron entre ellos, palidecidos por la manera en la que escuchaban esta voz:

- ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿Ecos en medio de la noche? Es una señal del tártaro de las profundidades… ¡Nos hundiremos!

- ¡Silencio, ratas despreciables!

En ese momento, el eco desapareció y luego la voz de una mujer comenzaba a entonar una melodía en los vientos, que se transformaban en borrascas fuertes, que azotaban la tripulación y que luego de haber naufragado; las velas se fueron resquebrajando lentamente. Los marineros se desesperaban, y unos de ellos se lanzaban a las aguas para intentar huir, pero el agua los tragaba y los enviaba al fondo del océano.

El capitán, dándose cuenta que su flota se estaba hundiendo, se queda viendo a un lado y observa que se estaba formando una vorágine y que en medio de la columna giratoria de agua, un rostro femenino se formó tal cual como una imagen que helaba el corazón del más fuerte del mundo. Al ver esto, este capitán alzaba las cejas y dijo a sí mismo como un susurro:

- ¡Cáspita! ¡Demonios de mareas! ¿Qué es eso?

Habiendo dicho esto, se abrió una nueva vorágine debajo del navío y la otra columna giratoria de agua, cayó encima de este barco, haciendo hundir la tripulación, desapareciéndolo del horizonte marítimo.

Por otro lado, en las costas andaluces, Zoro se hallaba despertándose de su bergantín, asomándose por la borda y viendo sol que se asomaba lentamente por el horizonte marítimo, percibe que estaba el resplandor de color rojo.

- Amanece rojo, que extraño.

Y justo al decir esto, en las aguas, muy cerca de él, algo comienza a moverse y que se acercaba al navío. Zoro, ignoraba lo que pasaba y dándose la media vuelta para entrar al camarote, siente que algo choca con el casco de la nave, y se detiene. Girando lentamente, mientras sacaba su espada, se queda en guardia y dice:

- ¿Qué fue eso?

Asomándose por la borda y viendo hacia las aguas, no observó nada. Extrañado de todo esto, Zoro guarda sus espadas y al darse la media vuelta, se encuentra con el viejo Juárez, quien estaba delante de sí mismo, y Zoro habiéndose asustado, se enoja demasiado.

- ¡Zambomba de los mares! ¿Por qué aparecéis de esa manera? ¿Queréis que me muera de un susto?

El viejo Juárez, mientras se rascaba la cabeza, se dirige a la borda, contemplando de igual manera, el amanecer rojizo del cielo y que el sol estaba dando un brillo bermejo.

- El cielo está matizado de sangre… y las profundidades, han recibido nuevamente a unas víctimas de la ira del mar.

- ¿Qué estáis diciendo?

- Cuando el cielo está de ese color y saliendo del horizonte marítimo, es porque hay sangre derramada… no por espada, ni por causa natural… es porque la mar, ha reclamado nuevas almas a sus dominios insondables.

Sin embargo, Zoro no se creía nada de esto, puesto que se coloca a un lado del viejo Juárez, viendo el amanecer a su lado.

- No había pensado eso nunca…

- Cuando sois escéptico y suspicaz, jamás imagináis que estas cosas suceden a nuestro alrededor… siempre creemos que todo es simple, y jamás es una segunda opción para nosotros.

- Entiendo.

- No creo que lo entendáis.

- Juárez… he aceptado ir al Atlántico sur, aceptando mancomunarme a la travesía como corsario real.

El viejo ebrio Juárez, se sorprende de escuchar esto, y volteando hacia su joven y pendenciero capitán, le dice:

- ¿Es en serio? Así que habéis aceptado el mandato del capitán Trafalgar Law…

- Almirante Law… ya no es un capitán de navío.

- Eso me lo imaginé, ya que pudisteis ser más que eso, cierto tiempo atrás.

- Y no lo fui, pero ahora he decidido sumarme a este rumbo y no planeo recalcitrar ni mi viaje, ni mi decisión.

- No planeaba deciros nada, mi señor… pero sabéis muy bien que os acompañaré.

- Eso era lo que me temía.

Oyendo esto, el viejo ebrio asciende luego del camarote con su alfanje y su pistola, mientras se comía una manzana, dijo:

- ¿Planeabais dejarme aquí como un perro sarnoso?

- No… de hecho, planeaba entregaros un uniforme, porque iremos con una dotación de la armada real.

Juárez, luego de terminar de oír estas palabras, siente que se ahogaba con un pedazo de manzana, ya que la noticia le había hecho atragantarse, y mientras Zoro se reía de esto, el viejo escupe el pedazo de manzana al agua.

- ¿Con una dotación de la armada real? ¡Que me tiemblen las maderas!

- ¿Cuál es la jodida sorpresa? ¿No era esto lo que desde un principio siempre quisisteis hacerme entender? ¿De qué tenía que regresar?

- Si os seguí, luego de vuestra crisis mental a causa de la muerte de Selena; era para no permitir que os desmoronarais, como una fragata empobrecida… jamás imaginé que por vuestra mente, ocurriera que nos sumáramos como corsarios, pero con una dotación de la realeza… imaginé que la íbamos a requisar por nuestros propios métodos.

Así que estando todos por prepararse, Zoro coloca sus manos en sus katanas y la desenvainaba para luego envainarla a cada momento. Juárez al ver que su señor hacía esto, dijo:

- ¿De verdad, iremos como corsarios, acompañados de dotaciones de la armada real?

- Así será… ahora, elegantemente, vestid con vuestro antiguo uniforme que se que aun conserváis, para estas ocasiones.

Juárez se prepara y se viste como el antiguo contramaestre de Zoro, y luego de un rato, ambos hombres descienden del bergantín, dándole ordenes al pequeño niño para que se quedase en ese barco hasta que ellos regresasen de su misión. El niño lo acepta y estos dos marineros, emprenden marcha hacia la fortaleza de la armada y se dirigen hacia la presencia del almirante Law.

Por otro lado, mientras la tripulación de Monet estaba reorganizando sus marineros para emprender marcha hacia las búsquedas de las fragatas extraviadas; los que se sumaban a marchar con ella estaban subiendo al barco de esta pirata, pero uno de ellos sube y se detiene en la baranda. El que estaba escribiendo los nombres de los piratas, lo ve y le pregunta:

- Oi, el que está haraganeando en la baranda.

Y justamente cuando estaba levantando la mirada, resultó ser el mismo Jack Sparrow quien sonreía diciendo:

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿De quién es esta tripulación?

- ¿Acaso no sabéis que esta es la tripulación de la infame capitana, azote de los siete mares, Monet?

- ¿Monet? Ese nombre no me suena familiar, porque no le he amenazado nunca… así que…

Pasando por un lado de la presencia de este sujeto, decide ignorarle con su andar extraño, pero el que escribía los nombres de los piratas le sigue hasta donde estaba el timón del barco, para reprenderle delante de todos.

- Oi, no podéis tocar el timón… eso es perteneciente a la capitana, así que desciende de una vez antes que te maten.

Pero Sparrow frunce el ceño y pregunta:

- ¿Y dónde está la susodicha capitana?

- Ese no es tu asunto, así que…

Este sujeto saca su espada y apunta a Sparrow, quien suelta el timón y camina a un lado sacando su espada de igual manera, diciéndole a este sujeto con tal seriedad:

- Oi, eso no es sabio… cruzar espadas con un pirata también.

- Todos somos piratas.

- Son recientemente llamados. Yo tengo toda la vida.

Indudablemente el sujeto se siente interesado en saber quién era este sujeto, que poniéndose más nervioso que de costumbre, le pregunta:

- ¿Quién sois?

Y a su espalda, estaba subiendo las escaleras la mismísima Monet, que llegando entre ellos, irrumpe y responde a esa pregunta diciendo:

- Este hombre, maese timonel, es el infame Jack Sparrow.

Monet se coloca delante de Sparrow, del cual baja los hombros después de haber suspirado demasiado, mirando a un lado un poco incomodo.

- ¿Por qué nadie en este reino me dice capitán?

- Quizá porque estás en mi barco, haciendo problemas con mi tripulación y sin un navío por el cual ir.

- Niña, solo son nimiedades… pero mi llamado y mi reconocimiento sigue siendo el mismo.

- ¿Qué hace aquí un peligroso señor de los mares? Aun recuerdo esos cuentos de los cuales librasteis a Calipso de su encierro.

Guardando su alfanje, Sparrow camina hacia Monet y la mira de cerca, sonriéndole y diciéndole:

- Es que yo no estuve en ese momento cuando se liberó a esa deidad… yo estaba tratando de liberarme del Holandés Errante.

- Historias más, historias menos… el asunto es que una recompensa por vuestra cabeza es demasiado grande y a mí me gustaría tenerla.

En ese instante, todos los piratas de esa tripulación sacaron sus armamentos al instante en el que Monet se da la media vuelta, pero Sparrow estaba muy confiado. Se dio la media vuelta y se sienta en la baranda, mirándose las uñas.

- Parece ser que te contrataron como una corsaria… y no sabes que buscar, pensando que todo lo que necesitas está en Roronoa Zoro.

Monet se detiene y se da la media vuelta, diciendo:

- ¡Alto al fuego!

Se acercó hacia Sparrow, el cual estaba muy confiado de todo, escuchando que ella le decía:

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- La verdad es que tú y yo, tenemos una misión a fin, y un mismo propósito.

- ¿Un propósito? Zoro es mi objetivo, nada más.

- Pero no puedes obtenerlo a él, si no obtienes primero la razón por la cual es tan peligroso… ¿Crees en serio que lo que lo hace peligroso es que haya sido un antiguo cazador de piratas condecorado? No, Moni querida… lo que lo hace peligroso, es la razón por la que ocurren estas cosas que han desgraciado a tantos marineros de antaño.

Así que tras esto, Monet se siente interesada en saber cómo Sparrow podía hacer algo al respecto. Cruzándose de brazos, suspira para llegar a un trato.

- ¿Me proponéis un trato? ¿Una alianza?

- La verdad es que te propongo algo mejor que eso… bástate con saber que te daré mi palabra de que tendrás a tu joven corsario, yo tendré lo que quiero, y todos somos hombres de palabra… a excepción de ti, que eres una mujer. ¿Qué dices?

Y poco a poco, ante esta reacción de sonrisa en ella, indudablemente estaban llegando a un trato excepcional. Sparrow aliándose con una peligrosa pirata, se prepara para emprender lo que la vida le había propuesto desde que tocó tierras andaluces.

Mientras tanto, en la fortaleza de los marineros reales, Zoro y el viejo ebrio estaban cruzando el umbral, portando sus antiguos uniformes de casacas negras, pantalones negros y camisas grises por debajo de sus casacas desbotonadas. En el puerto de los enormes barcos preparados para marchar, el almirante Law estaba esperándolos a ambos, quien al ver que estos dos entraban con los guardias del fortín marítimo, se asombra diciendo:

- Os veis como los antiguos marineros de la quinta flota esmeralda… me contenta que estén aquí.

Al haber dicho esto, el viejo Juárez le estrecha la mano a Zoro, y le saluda amablemente, mientras que este peliverde con su pañoleta negra y larga en su cabeza, se coloca su sombrero de tres puntas, permaneciendo serio y renuente.

- ¿En dónde está mi nueva dotación? Convendríamos movernos en breve.

- No lucís como recordaba… pero está bien para regresar.

- No pretendo aparentar ser algo que ya no soy. Recuerdo que dijisteis que una dotación esperaba por mí… ¿En dónde está?

- Seguidme… os mostraré a ambos.

Acto seguido, ambos corsarios siguieron a Law, descendiendo ambos de unas escaleras centrales, dentro del fortín. Tras descender hacia los puertos del establecimiento militar, Zoro observa la fragata antigua que comandaba seis años atrás, y dirigiéndose al sorprendido viejo Juárez, le da con el codo en el brazo.

- ¿Aun recordáis nuestra antigua fragata?

- ¡Que me claven una azagaya en la cabeza! ¡Es nuestra antigua fragata, señor!

Law estaba contento por esto llegando al muelle, junto con Saavedra y con Juárez, pero seguido de ellos, unos cuantos marineros estaban llegando detrás del almirante.

- Esta es vuestra dotación… os presento a La Quinta Flota Esmeralda, reverdecida y vigorizada.

De momento se asoman por la borda, muchos marineros uniformados, que se quedaban en silencio. Zoro casi sorprendido de ver esto, alza su ceja derecha y volteando hacia Law, le dice:

- Os habéis ingeniado muy bien… pero, lo que no logro concebir, es que hayas mantenido firme mi…

Y resonando su garganta, Zoro de manera apropiada corrige lo que iba a decir, y volviendo en sí.

- Perdón… la antigua fragata que comandábamos juntos.

- Bueno…

Law estaba complacido con esto, y se dirige hacia el casco dándole un toque con su puño, probando su consistencia.

- Sigue siendo la misma fortalecida fragata, resistente a arrecifes coralinos y a farallones marinos… ni siquiera el hielo, podrá disminuir la fuerza del esqueleto y debilitar la quilla.

- Pues os digo que habéis lucido vuestro ingenio.

En ese instante, todos los marineros de la fragata se quedan firmes delante de este corsario. Law entrega la patente de corso al cazador de piratas, mostrándole una última dedicada atención.

- Desde hoy, sois el capitán Roronoa Zoro, corsario de la quinta flota esmeralda, y enviado especial de Su Majestad, el rey Felipe V.

Sin duda alguna, Zoro se sentía como antes cuando servía. Le recibe la patente de corso y este se la entrega a Juárez para que la guarde, pero Law hace llamar a la capitana Tashigi, quien se colocaba a un lado de ellos.

- Lo olvidaba… por orden de Su Majestad, el Rey, la capitana Tashigi, os acompañará como contramaestre de vuestra dotación, por esta ocasión.

Pero ese no era el trato que Zoro hizo con Law, así que se queda extrañado viendo a Loco Juárez, diciéndole en respuesta dudosa.

- Pero, ya tengo a un hombre de mando… ¿Entregaréis a mí, una capitana de navío como contramaestre?

- Confío en que obedeceréis esta orden, ya que Tashigi es una de las mejores capitanes de la armada real de Cádiz… confiad en ella, que el trabajo que haga, os compensará de todo.

Zoro no estaba contento de tener a una oficial a su lado, por lo que percibiendo que ella, se coloca delante de sí mismo, escucha unos halagos innecesarios.

- Zoro, para mí es un gran privilegio zarpar en vuestras órdenes…

En medio de estas palabras, Zoro le interrumpe, colocándole una mano en el hombro, diciéndole:

- Ahorrad vuestros comentarios que no deseo saber nada de lo que pensáis… ¿Queréis probarme vuestra intrepidez? Hacedlo en alta mar.

Y habiendo dicho esto, se sube a la fragata junto con el viejo Juárez, quien le pasaba a un lado a esta mujer, diciéndole unas palabras para producir roces incómodos entre ellos:

- Señora mía, esperaremos zarpar a la hora indicada… ¿Está lista para navegar en el tártaro de las profundidades? ¿En donde los huesos de los muertos son resquebrajados por la agonía del misterio?

Tashigi se llenó un poco de temor al escuchar todo esto, pero el anciano Juárez lo que hizo fue reírse, alcanzando a Zoro en el barco. Aunque estos estaban arriba, Law se le acerca a Tashigi dándole unas órdenes.

- Tened cuidado de lo que pueda suceder… Zoro fue un excelente marino, pero no confío en el que es actualmente.

- ¿Y si sucede algo que no esperábamos?

- Apresadle y lo tenéis metido en el calabozo, junto con su maestre.

- Sí señor.

Terminando de dar las últimas órdenes, Tashigi sube a la fragata, junto con Zoro y toda la tripulación a su mando, zarpando así de las costas, emprendiendo un viaje hacia el Atlántico sur.

Desde una parte lejana de la costa, la capitana Monet se hallaba en su navío viendo como Zoro se perdía de la costa, para así mismo decirse:

- Os seguiré hasta el final, Zoro… encubrís un incógnito entresijo que deseo descubrir.

Habiendo dicho esto, mientras estaba sujetada de unos cabos, aparece Sparrow que se le acerca, sacando un mirador y le pregunta:

- Sin duda alguna, has tomado la mejor decisión, mujer.

Pero Monet voltea hacia Sparrow y le dice:

- Esa es una fragata de la armada real española… es una de las mas rápidas del mundo.

- Ninguna es tan rápida como el Perla Negra.

- Pero no estamos en el Perla Negra, y mi bergantín no se compara con su velocidad. ¿Cómo mierdas haré para alcanzarle cuando se me pierda? ¿Cómo hago para seguir su velocidad?

Ahí es cuando Sparrow sonríe gustoso, sacando su única y preciada brújula que solo sigue lo que más quiere el que la tenga en mano. Monet se sorprende porque conoce la verdad de este artefacto, oyendo que él le dice:

- ¿Qué es lo que más quieres en esta vida?

Monet de inmediato le toma la brújula y ve que el norte le estaba apuntando directamente hacia donde la fragata de Zoro había tomado rumbo. Se acerca el timonel de Monet que le pregunta:

- ¿Zarpamos, capitana?

- A todo rumbo… seguid a ese corsario que va en la fragata de la armada real.

- Como ordenéis.

Acto seguido, la tripulación de Monet, emprende marcha al igual que Sparrow siguiendo a Zoro, perdiéndose de igual manera de las costas, buscando cumplir sus propósitos. Ya estando en plena alta mar lejos de la costa, la tripulación de Zoro se mantenía trabajando, mientras que en el timón se encontraba este chico, muy serio y silencioso, a un lado de Juárez.

- Señor… ¿Tenemos un rumbo fijo por ahora? ¿Iremos a alguna dirección?

- Así es… pero por ahora, no diremos absolutamente nada de lo que haremos, Juárez.

- Como digáis.

Justo en ese momento, mientras descendía Loco Juárez del lugar del timón, la capitana Tashigi se estaba acercando a Zoro, viendo que sujetaba el timón de un solo lado, despreocupado por todo.

- ¿Sabéis a donde nos dirigiremos?

Zoro solo se quedaba en silencio, ignorando lo que le preguntó esta chica que parecía estar molestándole. Tashigi sintiéndose ofendida por el silencio de este corsario, le pregunta:

- ¿No pensáis decirme absolutamente nada?

- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo de no tomaros en cuenta.

- ¿Pensáis ignorarme por todo el viaje?

- No lo sé, pero no se me había ocurrido anteriormente… dejadme ver… sí que lo haré.

- ¿Acaso existe una razón, para que seáis un jodido capullo?

Las provocaciones no son un fruto de mediación con un hombre como Zoro, porque solo empeoran la situación. El peliverde voltea hacia ella con un rostro endemoniadamente enojado, portando una sonrisa macabra que le helaba el corazón a esta mujer.

- Espero que no olvidéis quien es el que está al mando de esta embarcación… ¿Podéis jurarme lealtad, contramaestre?

- Jurarle lealtad a un desertor que aun así posee gracia ante los demás, es algo que no solamente da pena y desgracia… no contáis con más nada en este mundo.

- Y si sabéis contar, os juro que si decís una majadería de más, echaré vuestro cuerpo al mar, para darle de comer a los percebes.

Tashigi se enoja con oír estas palabras desafiantes. Lentamente desciende del área del timón, y se queda apartado de la presencia de Zoro, quien al ver que nadie le estaba observando, se da media vuelta hacia atrás, sacando un mirador que observa a lo lejos, como a 4,35 millas, una pequeña silueta de una embarcación.

- No puede ser… Monet, ¿Cómo mierdas me habéis seguido?

Y dicho esto, cuando Juárez se le acercaba a un marinero, para que soltara el ancla, le grita desde el timón para que no lo hiciese:

- ¡Oi! ¡No lo hagáis!

Juárez y otros demás marineros se quedaron extrañados de esta orden, de la cual su maestre, le preguntó:

- ¿Señor? ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¡Tenemos que continuar con el viaje!

- ¡Pero señor…! ¡Ya es muy tarde, y tenemos que anclar para descansar!

- ¡Arrr! ¡Levad esa ancla! ¡Preparad las velas y a toda marcha, hacia el levante!

Oyendo esta orden extraña, Juárez no tiene más opción que obedecer, así que mirando a los demás marineros, les dice:

- ¿Qué esperáis? ¡Ojo al parche, haced lo que el capitán dijo! ¡Id a los remos, y a toda marcha hacia el Este!

Viendo que habían hecho conforme a la orden de su capitán, Juárez se dirige hacia Zoro en silencio.

- Señor, ¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo?

- No os preocupéis…

Zoro de inmediato mira hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño ante lo que estaba mirando a la distancia:

- Sacad vuestro mirador, y decidme que veis a lo lejos.

Juárez en seguida saca su mirador, viendo desde lo lejos un navío a la lejanía, casi como un punto en el agua.

- ¿Quién nos sigue?

- Tengo la impresión de que cuando salimos de allá de Cádiz, alguien nos estaba siguiendo, y creo que se quien puede estar haciendo eso.

- ¿Quién creéis que pueda ser?

- Monet… solamente ella.

Juárez se queda en silencio, y viendo que Gómez desde lo lejos, los estaba mirando, dice a Saavedra:

- ¿Y qué sugerís que hagamos? ¿Qué nos encontremos en otro lugar, para despistar a estos haraganes?

- Llegaremos a Tortuga, es lo más sensato que se me ocurre… ahí es donde los perderemos de vista.

- No quiero ofenderos zagalillo, pero cruzar el Atlántico central para poder llegar a una isla en donde podremos despistar a nuestros seguidores, quizá no sea una buena decisión.

- Ese barco en donde está navegando Monet, resulta ser muy lento para que nos alcance, pero si la perdemos en ese lugar dentro de varias noches, podremos huir con mejor seguridad… creedme, es la mejor decisión.

- Pues si creéis que eso es cierto, y posible, para poder deshacernos de estos desgraciados también… excelente decisión, señor.

Y volviendo a su puesto, Loco Juárez da una nueva ruta de navegación a la tripulación, mientras que Zoro se quedaba en silencio, manejando el timón para establecer un nuevo y mejor rumbo en medio de este despiste. Aunque estando calmado en el timón, el corsario peliverde no podía ignorar el hecho de mirar a la distancia a la capitana Tashigi desde lo lejos, que permanecía en misterio, como si estuviese tramándose algo entre manos.


	9. Una Nueva Amenaza

Ya al caer la noche oscura, mientras la tripulación de La Quinta Flota Esmeralda descansaba; Zoro se quedaba en su camarote junto con Tashigi, revisando unos mapas que estaban desordenados en su escritorio. En sus mentes se hallaban las preocupaciones que le proporcionaba una paz efímera, haciéndoles recordar que en pleno camino con los vientos favorables, las costas de Tortuga cada vez estarían más cerca ante su dotación. En ese silencio, Zoro se levanta del escritorio y sale a la cubierta mientras suspira colocándose sus manos juntas en su boca, apoyando sus codos en el escritorio, viendo a una dirección fijamente.

- No sé cómo me vi convencido de tomar las riendas de este viaje… ¿En que estaba pensando?

Zoro en seguida siente unos pasos afuera de su camarote, del cual levantándose se asoma.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

Habiendo hecho esta pregunta, solo el silencio de la brisa callada y del océano pasivo, le devolvía la melodía de que estaba solo en la cubierta. Dicho esto, se dirige nuevamente al segundo camarote y viendo su lecho, dice a sí mismo:

- Dormir un poco, me vendría muy bien, en estos momentos.

Zoro se acuesta dejando sus katanas a un lado y colocándose su sombrero en su rostro, se queda dormido tras un largo bostezo. Pasado el rato en el que estaba perdido en su sueño, de pronto Zoro despierta repentinamente, y comienza a sentir demasiado frío.

- ¿Qué mierdas…? ¡Tengo frío!

Y levantándose de su lecho, el peliverde se queda viendo por debajo de la abertura de la puerta cerrada, que entraba el humo del frío y que la respiración, le helaba los pulmones. Inmediatamente, abre la puerta y se encuentra en un lugar inertemente helado, y que era de noche. Su fragata estaba detenida, ya que el agua del océano estaba helada y solidificada, pero divisando que se acercaba desde lo lejos, una mujer caminando.

- ¡Ojo al parche! ¡Mujer al agua!

Dándose cuenta de que nadie le contestaba, Zoro arroja un cabo y desciende. Sus pasos estaban lentos en el hielo, pero al acercarse a la mujer de cerca, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la mismísima oceánida de sus sueños. Zoro se queda sorprendido y maravillado de ver a esta diosa nuevamente, y le extiende su mano, diciéndole:

- ¡Subid conmigo, oh preciosa rosa de los mares!

El peliverde de casaca negra tenía su mano extendida hacia ella, pero observa como de pronto la oceánida se desvanece ante sus ojos. Quedándose sorprendido por esto, dice:

- ¡Por mil fragatas incineradas! ¿Cómo demonios…?

Y arriba desde la cubierta, se oye la voz de la oceánida que le decía:

- Subid, amado mío… vuestra alma, necesita del calor que puedo ofreceros.

Rápidamente viendo hacia arriba, Zoro se apresura y sube por la borda quedándose de pie ante la oceánida. Ahí estaba este hombre, detenido ante la belleza inconmensurable de esa deidad que había fijado sus ojos azules como el océano sobre el alma pecadora e incircuncisa suya.

- Otra vez aparecéis, mi amada diosa… ¿Cómo es posible que solo seáis un sueño?

En ese instante, Robin se acerca lentamente hacia Zoro, haciendo que con sus pasos se derritiese el hielo de la cubierta en donde ella pisaba, y oye que este corsario le seguía diciendo:

- ¿Cuándo seréis real?

La diosa de los océanos sonríe de manera lenta, extendiendo sus manos al frío y descubierto pecho del peliverde, toca con suavidad dándole calor mágicamente con la palma de sus manos. Luego de dejar de respirar heladamente, Zoro mira su aliento normalizado y contempla con admiración a esta oceánida, diciéndole:

- ¿Es posible que seáis real? ¿O es que estoy soñando despierto?

- No solo soñáis, mi amado corsario… estáis en el camino equivocado.

Zoro sintiendo las cálidas manos de la oceánida en su pecho, él lentamente la sujeta con las suyas, pudiendo sentir más cada día que lograse el suave tacto de su diosa, y viendo hacia el suelo, dice:

- ¿Cómo puedo estar equivocado?

- No estáis yendo a la ruta adecuada, pero lo que hacéis es algo perfecto, para extraviar a vuestros enemigos.

Sintiéndose sorprendido de esto, Zoro levanta lentamente la mirada y viéndole las pupilas brillantes de su deidad salida de cuentos de tierras distantes, le aclara una situación.

- ¿Enemigos? Al intentar llegar a Tortuga, trataré de despistarlos…

- Pero despistándolos, encontrarás más enemigos… no deseo que seáis presa fácil para ellos. Tenéis que encontrar vuestro rumbo y no podéis desviaros de vuestro propósito.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

En ese instante, el cazador de piratas se da cuenta de que la oceánida se iba a alejar de él, pero este le retiene suavemente de los brazos, acercándose lentamente hacia su precioso rostro.

- No me dejéis a la deriva… guiadme. Sin vuestra guía en esta vida marina, no podré encontrar mi paz de la mente.

Robin estaba viendo la insistencia de este corsario preocupado, pero gracias a su naturaleza de diosa, sonríe colocándole su mano derecha en su rostro haciendo de este hombre un sujeto renovado en sus fuerzas por causa de la magia que ella emanaba.

- Yo siempre seré vuestra guía, vuestra esperanza de encontrar lo perdido… yo siempre seré la única en vuestra vida que encomendará que no seáis tomado por vuestros enemigos.

Zoro no se podía resistir. Cierra sus ojos al sentir la suave mano de esta deidad en su rostro, flaqueando en sus fuerzas de marinero recio. Ahí estaba sosteniendo la mano de Robin en su mejilla, diciéndole:

- Vuestras caricias, son mi alivio y mi fortaleza de tanta soledad que me ha asediado desde siempre… ¿Cómo podré vivir, sin vuestra esencia, oh sílfide amada?

- Febrilmente estaremos más cerca de ser reales… pronto, mi vida será completada, por vuestro deseo de hallarme.

Oyendo esto, Zoro abre sus ojos sintiendo deseos de besar a esta deidad. Lentamente acerca sus labios a ella, pero Robin le coloca sus suaves dedos en sus labios y lo detiene. Luego de esto, Zoro se entristece y ve que la deidad lo suelta, dirigiéndose a la borda, del cual antes de que descendiera, le pregunta:

- ¿Cuándo volveré a veros?

Robin parecía alimentarse y subsistir de los suplicios de un marinero sufriendo, porque oyendo esto se detiene de inmediato viendo a Zoro a los ojos, diciéndole desde lo lejos:

- Para cuando no sepáis que hacer, o cuando necesitéis respuestas… ahí estaré, para vuestra ayuda y vuestro consuelo, amado mío.

Y habiendo dicho esto, lentamente desciende de la borda. Zoro corre hacia la borda de la cual Robin había descendido, y divisando que esta oceánida caminaba tranquilamente en el mar congelado hacia una dirección, se quedó dudoso y ansioso, diciendo:

- Si tan solo pudiese encontrar la forma de haceros real, lo haría con el mayor deseo de mi corazón.

Mientras veía a esta deidad que caminaba por el hielo hacia lo lejos, que se hunde y desaparece, cosa de la cual hace despertar a Zoro de su sueño. Quedándose sentado en su lecho respirando ansioso, viendo en la ventana que ya había amanecido, sale de su camarote y solamente ve al loco ebrio Juárez.

- Juárez… ¿Ya estamos cerca?

- Señor, esta mañana ha amanecido con vientos favorables… nunca había visto un amanecer tan venteado.

Zoro en ese mismo instante estaba entendiendo que se trataba de un fenómeno mágico, entiende que pudo haber sido obra de Robin, y solamente sonríe, diciendo:

- Pues, aprovechemos esta bendición… despertad a los marineros, tenemos un rumbo que tomar.

- Sí señor.

Inmediatamente, esta fragata se puso marcha hacia la isla de Tortuga, puesto que de haber recibido instrucciones de la diosa de los océanos, Zoro planeaba anclar en dicha isla, para extraviar a sus enemigos.

Luego de que hayan pasado las semanas, en que partieron las fragatas corsarias de los litorales de Cádiz; en las costas inglesas del sur, los marineros de la armada real británica habían encontrado a ciertos piratas, quienes habían saqueado algunos arsenales, para llevarse armas, siendo aprehendidos, fueron llevados ante las dársenas de ejecuciones, para ser colgados.

Un capitán inglés, se asoma con un pergamino, viendo que iban a ser más de cuarenta piratas que serían ejecutados, colocándose delante de todos ellos, diciendo:

- ¡Escuchad vosotros piratas, habéis decidido vivir vuestras vidas, siguiendo los pasos de un criminal de alta mar! ¡En fin, por los crímenes de piratería y latrocinio, seréis colgados hasta que desistáis de respirar!

Y viendo al verdugo que estaba a un lado, con la palanca de la dársena de ejecución en la mano, le hace señas para que los deje caer, pero una bala de cañón, se impacta contra la plataforma de la horca, y estos piratas caen en el suelo, sin ser ahorcados. Desde una torre vigía, un guardia, da aviso diciendo:

- ¡Barco al agua! ¡Tenemos piratas!

Luego de dicho esto, una bala de cañón se impacta en la torre vigía, desplomando a este hombre de la torre. Un pelotón entero, se asoma a las costas viendo a una fragata que estaba disparando enormes balas de cañón, desde las armas de asechanzas. Un teniente de navío, alza su espada y dice:

- ¡Ahora, abordad la nave! ¡Destruid esos piratas!

- Sí señor.

Mientras estos hombres se abordaban a su navío, se emprenden hacia la otra fragata pirata que les estaba disparando cañones desde la lejanía de la costa. Al haberse aproximado al navío que les atacaba, el teniente de navío, saca su espada y ordena a su tripulación a abordar la otra fragata, pero cuando entraron, no encontraron a ningún marinero, cosa de la cual el teniente, dice:

- ¡Explorad toda la nave entera, y encontrad piratas! ¡Ellos jamás se irán con sus cabezas en sus cuellos! ¡Es una orden!

- ¡Sí señor!

Habiendo dado esa orden, estos marineros comienzan a revisar la nave, y habiendo buscado por todos lados, nadie encontró nada. El teniente de navío se quedó extrañado de esto, y ve que aparece uno de sus marineros, diciendo:

- ¡Señor, hemos hallado esto en la despensa!

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Esto.

En ese momento, viendo que venían trayéndole el timón despedazado, lo colocan ante el teniente, y este dice:

- ¿Eso es el timón?

- Sí señor… también hemos hallado, todos los remos quebrados.

- No es posible.

Y justo al decir esto, desde la fragata real, aparecen los piratas que pertenecían a ese barco, y sacando los cañones, apuntándolos a esta fragata, aparece el capitán de ellos, con una fornida y extraña apariencia y vestiduras como si fuese un sujeto del desierto. Quitándose su sombrero, sonríe diciendo:

- ¡Estamos agradecidos por este precioso regalo que nos habéis dado! ¡Es una pena que vosotros jamás podréis ver, todas las cosas maravillosas que podríamos hacer con esto!

Y dando la orden de que dispararan los cañones, la fragata robada por estos piratas, dispararon a la otra en la que se hallaban estos marineros, haciéndolos hundir en el océano. Este pirata, se queda viendo los pedazos de la fragata hundirse, diciendo:

- ¡Adiós, perros despreciables!

En ese instante, en la costa los marineros se dieron cuenta de este asedio, y prepararon otros soldados de más; mientras que este capitán, habiendo tomado la fragata real, y al ver a estos soldados preparando sus armas en la costa, dice:

- Parece que tenemos que pagar, toda la sangre que vosotros habéis decidido desperdiciar… ¡Ah del barco, vosotros ratas callejeras! ¡A la costa!

Toda la tripulación de este hombre, buscaron las armas de asechanzas, y dispararon sus cañones impactándolos contra estos marineros, mientras que el navío se acercaba lentamente a la costa, y al haber llegado, justo después de haber asediado el fortín, el capitán saca su espada y ordena desembarcar, para atacar a estos hombres con espadas en mano.

Avanzando por la entrada principal de la barbacana, estos piratas atacaron a todos los marineros y llegaron hasta donde estaban los piratas que iban a ser ejecutados en la horca. Mientras esta batalla se cometía; el capitán de estos piratas, se acerca a donde estaban estos condenados a la horca, y quedándose en silencio, espera un largo rato y pregunta:

- ¿Quiénes sois, compañeros? ¿Sois piratas condenados a la horca?

Viendo que ninguno de estos le respondía nada, observa a un joven que estaba en la horca, y viéndolo con ganas de decir unas palabras, se sube a la plataforma, acercándose a este chico, y le pregunta:

- ¿Tenéis algo que decir, o solamente sois un rufián mudo?

Este chico alza la mirada hacia este pirata, y le responde:

- Salvadnos de la horca… os ruego.

- ¿Y esperáis que mi dotación pueda salvaros de este tormento?

- Sí… lo creo.

Luego de decir esto, sonríe al resto de los que estaban en la horca, quienes se lamentaban de ser ejecutados. Luego de ver como su tripulación de piratas, había tomado la fortificación, dice a estos que estaban atados en la horca:

- ¡Oi escuchadme, vosotros piratas y lobos marinos de corazones oscuros! ¡Mi dotación necesita más personas bribonas como sois vosotros! ¡Os prometo la absoluta libertad en la alta mar, y vosotros pordioseros y ladrones, prometedme, la lealtad del maldito botín de todo lo que toméis! ¿Qué decís?

Todos estos piratas alzaban sus voces en conformidad con lo que había dicho este capitán, y rápidamente fueron liberados de la horca, uniéndose en seguida a este hombre. Pasado el rato, uno de los piratas que estaban anotando los nombres de los nuevos integrantes que se estarían anexando a la tripulación, corre hacia el capitán, diciéndole:

- ¡Señor, tengo noticias que probablemente querrá escuchar!

El capitán, al escuchar a este tripulante que le daba la noticia, mientras registraba unas cartas del fortín asediado, sin mirarlo le dice:

- ¿Estáis seguro? Vamos y sorprendedme, camarada.

- Uno de los piratas, mientras hablaba con uno de nuestra tripulación, dijo que sabe algo acerca de una búsqueda de algunas fragatas perdidas en España.

- Y, ¿Que puede interesarme eso?

- Ciertamente, en España la armada real entera, está contratando muchos marineros, para zarpar sobre el Atlántico sur… como corsarios.

Oyendo esto, el capitán se siente interesado en el tema, por lo que suelta las cartas a su lado y alzando la vista, dice a este hombre:

- ¿Qué estáis diciendo? ¿Corsarios?

- Sí señor, si deseáis, puedo traeros al hombre que dijo esa noticia a la dotación.

- Elegantemente, ahora.

- En seguida, señor.

Habiendo pasado esto, el capitán de los piratas ve que traen a un hombre nativo del reino español, y al verlo a los ojos, le pregunta:

- Marinero, se que a lo mejor os sorprendo de mi facilidad de hablar vuestro idioma, pero como os he perdonado la vida, quisiera que me dijeseis… ¿Qué noticias tenéis acerca de los marineros de España, que han tomado el rumbo a unas fragatas perdidas?

Este marinero, sorprendido de ver como estaba entendiendo correctamente a este capitán en cada una de sus palabras, elevando las cejas, le dice:

- Capitán… soy solo un pirata que merecía estar en la horca, pero me habéis salvado del tártaro, y creo que habéis hecho demasiado por mí… os llevaré a dicho rumbo, y os presentaré al marinero, del cual todos esperaban que tomara liderazgo de esta búsqueda.

- ¿Marinero líder? ¿Quién podría ser?

Y acercando su rostro al oído de este capitán, el pirata mira a los lados, y dice:

- ¿Habéis escuchado acerca de un antiguo capitán de navío condecorado, llamado Roronoa Zoro?

- No… no recuerdo tal marinero… ¿Por qué lo preguntáis? ¿Es ese bellaco, quien está liderando la expedición?

- Sí, capitán.

Oyendo esto, este capitán se interesa en conocer a Zoro, y reuniendo a toda su tripulación, les ordena a tomar el botín restante, y a zarpar de manera inmediata. El pirata español, dándose cuenta de que había sido librado nuevamente, sigue al capitán y le pregunta:

- Disculpad mi atrevimiento, capitán… pero, ¿Cómo os llamáis?

Y uno de los tripulantes, se le acerca y le responde hablando en su idioma de manera igual de perfecta, deteniéndole con la mano, diciendo:

- Todos conocen a nuestro capitán, como Daz Bones… capitán Daz Bones.

De inmediato se sumó al igual que el resto a la nueva tripulación del pirata Daz Bones, tal como se llamaba. Quizá sería una amenaza para los corsarios españoles, pero lo más cierto es que estaba en la búsqueda de la misma historia de fragatas desaparecidas. El capitán Daz Bones se para delante de todos sus nuevos dotantes y les dice a gran voz:

- ¡Escuchad vosotros ratas miserables, tenemos un nuevo curso en esta travesía! ¡Por lo tanto, el viaje apenas comienza! ¡Al alta mar del Atlántico sur!

Y luego de dar un rugido, estos piratas emprendían una nueva travesía, siguiendo la ruta que el mismísimo Zoro estaba tomando en esta navegación.

Por otro lado, muy cerca de la isla de Tortuga, poco a poco la tripulación de Zoro, estaba aproximándose a la mencionada isla, y mientras este corsario estaba en la proa, observando el rumbo, siente que se le acerca Tashigi por detrás.

- ¿Qué es lo que deseáis, Tashigi?

Sorprendiéndose de la perspicacia de este sujeto, la capitana suelta el mango de su espada y se coloca a un lado de este corsario.

- Debo admitir que sois el marinero, más extraño que he conocido en mi extraña vida.

- ¿Y eso a que se debe?

- A que aparentáis ser algo que no sois.

Oyendo esta ultima oración, lentamente el semblante del peliverde de casaca negra estaba cambiando en señal de molestia, y dirigiendo la mirada a esta chica, le expresa su enojo con una simple pregunta:

- ¿Y qué creéis que soy?

- Solo sois un gárrulo, que cree que tiene el mundo de la marina en sus jodidas manos… solo sois un marrullero, que cree que puede hacer lo que le plazca, pero dentro de toda esa circunspección e inapetencia; se halla el alma oscura de un pirata.

- Un pirata.

- Sí… y no importa si fuisteis un capitán de navío condecorado a ser comodoro. El mundo no se obtiene por creer que ordenando una flota entera, la vida es más simple de esa manera.

Viendo que ya no podía contenerse más de esto, Zoro suelta el timón con su mano derecha y toma a Tashigi del cuello de su casaca, y la acerca a su rostro, tan cerca que sus labios estaban casi cerca del uno con el otro.

- Fui más de lo que deseáis hacer en toda vuestra miserable vida… si sois una marinera de verdad, registrad mi hoja de vida que posee vuestro almirante Law, y entenderéis que lo que llegué a hacer, no se compara con nada en este mundo… ni en lo que habéis hecho en tu patética vida, ni en lo que haréis en años venideros.

En ese instante, Tashigi se queda en silencio y con temor, oyendo estas palabras, para cuando Zoro percibió que sus palabras confrontaron a esta chica capitana, le termina de agregar unas últimas palabras.

- Y aun así, si llegara a ser un protervo y retorcido pirata… vosotros seguís aquí, en mi fragata, obedeciendo mis órdenes y cumpliendo con mis deseos, porque siendo o no siendo un capitán de navío; tengo autoridad en vuestros hombres y en todo aquel que me conoce.

Terminando de decir estas dicciones, Zoro ve que la actitud de Tashigi había cambiado por completo, la suelta y le dice:

- Ahora, cumplid para lo que fuisteis enviada, y dejad de exasperarme… o buscaré la manera de dejaros abandonado en una isla desprovista, con una pistola con una bala.

Y soltando con calma la casaca de la chica, Zoro ve que ella estaba dándose la vuelta, lejos de su presencia. Zoro regresa al timón y se da cuenta de que un marinero le dice:

- ¡Excelso capitán de navío Zoro, tierra a la vista!

Habiendo escuchado esto, alza su mirador hacia el frente y percibe que es la isla de la cual estaban en su pesquisa. Loco Juárez, miró esta isla desde lo lejos, emocionándose en gran manera.

- ¡Rayos en las mareas! ¡Por fin, tierra a la vista!

Zoro viendo en su mapa de que se trataba de la isla Tortuga, dice a su contramaestre Juárez:

- ¡Ojo al parche! ¡Preparad las balizas, y empalmad las velas! ¡Llegaremos al puerto por solo un día, para buscar provisiones! ¡Mañana mismo, zarparemos hacia el Atlántico sur!

- ¡Ya oyeron al capitán! ¡Haced todo, elegantemente!

Estando muy cerca ya de la costa, Loco Juárez deja caer el ancla, y pasando los cabos por las aldabas; las sujeta en el muelle con el resto de la tripulación. Zoro desciende de la fragata y dice a la tripulación una orden que le estaría emocionando demasiado.

- ¡Escuchad, dotación! ¡Tenéis libertad de hacer lo que os plazca! ¡Comed lo que sea, bebed hasta la última gota de vino, y divertíos con cualquier meretriz que se os cruce en vuestro camino, porque mañana zarparemos y quizá no sobrevivamos! ¡Es una orden!

El peliverde de casaca negra se queda inmóvil viendo pasar a la tripulación entera, entrando a los establecimientos, mientras que este lentamente, ve hacia atrás, y se queda viendo de manera misteriosa el horizonte. Loco Juárez, se le acerca en silencio a un lado y viendo a la misma dirección con él, tiene el mismo augurio.

- ¿Creéis que Monet, aun nos siga con su tripulación?

- Creo que Monet, no es una pirata majadera… por algo es llamada "la almirante de la lobreguez", y no creo que es porque le consideren una ineficaz en el océano.

- ¿Y qué hacemos, si llegase a encontrarnos?

- Saber cuál será su siguiente golpe… como veréis, no estamos seguros en esta isla, y para mañana deberíamos movernos en breve.

- Sí, Zoro.

Luego de dar estas instrucciones, ambos marineros bebedores ansiando el ron, siguen al resto de la tripulación para unírseles, mientras que Tashigi se queda en el navío, afilando su katana para poder estar preparada, resentida por lo que le había dicho Zoro.

- Maldito desgraciado… como deseo matarlo, pero de no ser por ser un líder en la armada, ya le hubiese decapitado de noche.

Dicho esto, continuaba afilando su enorme espada, pensando en alguna razón aparente para vincularlo a un crimen o lo que sea que fuese necesario para que lo cuelguen. Pero lo peor de todo es que un nuevo enemigo estaba planeando seguirle el curso a Zoro y a su tripulación, ignorando el hecho de ser perseguido por otros dos corsarios peligrosos que le estaban siguiendo el paso.


	10. Armas Cruzadas

Ya siendo de noche, en plena alta mar tras la peculiar pesquisa de las fragatas extraviadas, los nuevos corsarios de la armada española continuaban en su travesía, cruzando el Atlántico sur tras haber navegado durante diez días. Ahí estaba la embarcación de Monet en compañía de Jack Sparrow siguiendo el paso de la fragata característica de La Quinta Flota Esmeralda; aunque tras el rastro de ese navío se hallaba Mihawk, quien emprende la marcha hacia donde ella estaba yendo, sin querer perderla de vista, y luego de haber pasado muchos días en su travesía, observa a la isla Tortuga desde lo lejos y dice:

- ¡Ah del barco, preparad las balizas de emergencia! ¡Anclaremos en la isla!

- ¡Sí señor!

Pasado el rato, Mihawk logra anclar su navío en el muelle de la isla, y viendo que había dos fragatas conocidas frente suyo, se queda en silencio y con el ceño fruncido, diciendo:

- Interesante… ¿No se supone que estábamos siguiendo a la embarcación de Monet?

Es cuando el primero oficial de la tripulación de Mihawk, mientras desciende de la nave, bajando unas botellas vacías de ron en una caja, observa los navíos.

- Sí señor, esta de aquí, es la de la capitana Monet… pero…

Y dirigiéndose a la otra, observa la bandera que estaba en la punta del palo mayor, y dice:

- Esta fragata, parece ser de la armada real española… ¿Creéis que se trate de la capitana Tashigi?

- No lo sé… lo que me extraña es que no he visto el bergantín de Roronoa Zoro por aquí.

- A lo mejor, no se trate de este camino el que deberíamos tomar.

- ¡Cáspita!

Habiéndose enojado en gran manera, Mihawk comienza a caminar de un lado a otro, pensando que si esto era cierto, resultó ser una broma demasiado pesada para ser creíble. Instantáneamente se detiene diciendo:

- Es imposible… conocemos a Monet y sabemos que ella es capaz de seguir a Zoro hasta el fin del mundo, si es posible para ella.

- Pero su navío está aquí, y Zoro no está… ¿Qué significa eso para nosotros?

- Nada, pero no desistiremos de seguirle… ella seguirá a Zoro y efectivamente, nos llevará ante el lugar que solamente ese maldito cazador de piratas conoce, de donde puede estar las fragatas extraviadas… y el botín, por supuesto.

Mihawk y su tripulación entran a la isla, para adentrarse con el resto de los pobladores y dejan su embarcación, buscando a Monet en donde sea que esté metida. Ya siendo casi de media noche, en una taberna conocida por estos marineros, Zoro se quedaba aislado de los demás que se embriagaban y quienes estaban haciendo una reyerta. De pronto, viendo a su maestre que le traía dos tarros de ron, le pregunta:

- ¿Alguna señal de Monet por aquí?

- No señor, por ahora no hemos visto nada de esa mujer…

Y sentándose al frente de su capitán, Juárez le termina de agregar la frase, diciendo:

- … y si encontráramos a esa mujer, ¿Qué haríamos?

- Haré lo que sea, para impedirle que nos siga… no quiero que esa mujer nos esté siguiendo por el océano.

- Claro, es un poco difícil olvidar a una mujer como ella, ¿Verdad? Resulta ser muy atractiva como para ignorarla.

- Demasiado.

Zoro en seguida cambia su semblante, y se da un enorme sorbo del ron que le trajo su maestre, y colocando el tarro en la mesa, suspira profundamente.

- De no ser por haber asesinado a su maldito padre mampostero, y de haber salvado su vida de este malnacido ebrio; no tuviera tantos problemas con esta mujer.

- Está obsesionada demasiado contigo, Zoro… ¿Por qué no hace algo al respecto con ella?

En ese momento, Zoro sostiene el tarro de ron desviando la mirada hacia Loco Juárez, y frunce el ceño, diciendo:

- ¿Y eso que significa para mí?

- Que debéis tomar medidas con esa mujer… o la tomáis como meretriz, o la tomáis como enemiga… debéis decidir, si enviarla a la cama o al fondo del mar.

- ¿Y qué es mejor?

- Llevadla al fondo del mar… pero antes, ¡Llevada a la cama y gozad de sus joyas oceánicas, como si no existiese un tesoro mejor aprovechado con ella!

Sin duda alguna, el ánimo entre estos dos marineros ebrios fue elevándose ante tal situación, chocando sus tarros de ron, brindando como dos gozosos bulliciosos jaraneros. Pero tras cualquier risa que pudiese manifestar, Zoro se queda un poco dudoso de lo que dijo Juárez, mientras que por un lado de la ventana de la taberna, estaba alguien que estaba manteniendo su atención hacia ellos, con mucho misterio y en silencio. De inmediato el peliverde de casaca negra se acerca un poco más a su contramaestre, y le dice susurrándole:

- Decidme, si veis a un marinero que está sentado en la ventana delantera, que tiene apariencia de pirata inglés.

Juárez se levanta de la mesa a buscar más ron, aprovechando la oportunidad de divisar a dicho personaje que estaba sentado. En ese momento, Zoro mueve la vista a su costado, y por debajo de la sombra de su sombrero, se queda observando a este otro pirata que bebía ron y que comía un pedazo de carne, como si no sucediese nada. Este hombre misterioso, levanta la mirada y observa desde lo lejos a Zoro y le sonríe, cosa de la cual hace que metiese su mano disimuladamente sobre su casaca, para sacar su pistola, pero de pronto aparece Monet, sorprendiéndole y sentándose ante él, distrayéndole al mismo instante de lo que iba a hacer.

- Oi, estáis solo aquí, Zoro… ¿Qué hacéis aquí, querido?

Zoro, viendo a esta mujer, y divisando que el hombre que estaba comiendo había desaparecido de la mesa, hace que se lamente por tal situación llevándose la mano al rostro:

- ¡Maldita la suerte que me toca!

Mostrándose enojado, viendo como Monet se estaba riendo, bebe su ron de manera frenética para acabar el tarro, arrojándolo a un lado suyo.

- No sé que es más inoportuno en esta vida, si vuestra impertinencia o vuestra manera tan irrelevante de entender las palabras que salen de mi boca, al deciros que me dejéis en paz.

- Tranquilo, mi moscardón del amor… no pretendo revolotear una reyerta, contigo y con vuestra dotación.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Luego de hacer esta pregunta, Zoro se recuesta en su silla, y poco a poco va ignorando a esta mujer, suspirando por no tener más ron. Monet se sacaba la casaca y anteponiendo sus pechos ante la vista del solitario marinero, preguntándole algo mientras se acercaba un poco más a él:

- Escuche por el canto de una sirena, que estáis comandando una fragata, llena de marineros de la armada real.

- ¡Arrr! Escucháis demasiado, Victoria.

- ¿Cuántos marineros poseéis en vuestra dotación?

- ¿Eso qué tiene de importante?

- Quizá debáis saberlo, ya que si tenéis aliados al igual que yo, quizá podríamos compartir las madre cargas halladas.

- Como sea, no me interesa vuestra monserga.

Monet, se queda desconcertada por el rechazo que le proporcionaba este resentido marinero del pasado, y viendo a un lado, le pregunta:

- ¿Puedo saber, porque me odiáis?

- ¡Arrr! ¿Aún así, deseáis que os relate todas las desgracias e infortunios que me habéis proporcionado?

- ¿Desgracias e infortunios?

- Sí… aunque no sé como mencionarlas, si de manera cronológica o renacentista.

- No seáis un capullo, Zoro… ¿Pensáis que todo se trata de querer vengarme de que hayáis asesinado a mi padre? De hecho, os agradezco por haber deshecho mis pesadillas a causa de ese cabrón.

Al oír estas palabras, Zoro alza las cejas sorprendiéndose y luego de terminar de beberse su tarro de ron, dice:

- Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que queréis conmigo? ¿Por qué me seguís desde hace tres años?

- Porque quiero formar parte de vuestra dotación, por muy majadera que suene mi avidez.

No pudiendo contenerse de la risa, Zoro se siente extrañado por causa de esto, arqueando las cejas con una sonrisa burlona y pregunta suavemente:

- ¿Formar parte de mi dotación? ¿Tú, actual almirante de la sordidez, mejor conocida como un azote de los siete mares? Esto es una monomanía paranoica de vuestra parte.

- ¿Cuál es el problema con eso? ¿No puedo estar con vuestra dotación? ¿Pensáis que soy una ignorante como capitana, o en este caso, como una segunda al mando en vuestra dotación?

- No dudo de todo… lo único que dudo, es que podáis lidiar con que de esta manera tan adversativa, planeas renunciar a lo que fuiste llamada, para servirle a un vivandero, como yo.

- No sois un vivandero, sois un condecorado capitán de navío que por poco llegaba a ser comodoro, y nadie sacará esa idea de mi cabeza.

Unos hombres que bebían cerca de estos dos, alcanzaron a oír lo que había dicho Monet, y algunos de ellos hicieron silencio, manteniendo sus miradas hacia estos dos. Zoro estaba viendo a su alrededor, y se queda en silencio por un rato, dirigiendo su rostro muy cerca al de Monet, relatándole lo acontecido.

- Callad vuestras falacias… ya no soy un jodido capitán de navío… soy un corsario, un jayán de los siete mares, y para esto es que fui llamado… y mantened vuestra boca cerrada ante los farolillos de estos truhanes. Como veréis, muchos de ellos son criminales, y yo solía ser el que los enviaba a la horca… haced silencio.

En ese instante, lejos de la conversación de estos dos, Loco Juárez mientras traía los tarros de ron, ve a Monet hablando con su señor, y dice a sí mismo:

- Hablando de la sirena.

Y a un lado, se oye una voz de alguien con un acento inglés, pero hablando su idioma español de manera singular, que le dice:

- ¿Me convidáis un tarro?

Loco Juárez, mira a su derecha y aparece el pirata inglés, del que no le quitaba la vista a Zoro a la distancia, y de pronto ve que este hombre, le da un fuerte golpe en la cara, tumbándolo al suelo, dando inicio a una reyerta. Zoro y Monet, observan que este hombre inglés, se iba de esa pelea de taberna desatada, levantándose repentinamente de la mesa.

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

- No lo sé…

Y viendo a Juárez en el suelo, Zoro corre apresurado hacia él, y haciendo de su lado a muchos de estos ebrios revoltosos, con puñetazos y despidos contra los demás, llega hasta su contramaestre, diciéndole:

- Juárez, ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

Zoro viendo que este hombre le señalaba hacia una dirección, oye que le dice:

- El pirata inglés… se fue por allá, alcanzadlo y dadle una somanta, de mi parte.

- Sí, seguro que lo haré.

Tomando impulso, Zoro se dirige hacia la salida de la cual se había ido este pirata inglés, mientras que Monet en medio de la reyerta percibe que Zoro se le desaparece y que lo ve saliendo de la taberna, corre detrás de él apresurada.

- ¿A dónde iréis? ¡Esperadme!

De igual manera que Zoro, Monet se abre camino entre estos ebrios que se peleaban, y al haber salido de la taberna, se encuentra frente a frente con el mismo Mihawk, quien la sorprende, diciendo:

- ¡Arrr! ¡Por las barbas de Neptuno! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- ¡Quitad de mi camino! ¡Tengo que encontrar a…!

- ¿Zoro?

Monet trata de zafarse, pero se queda en silencio cuando ve que Mihawk le saca una pistola extendida delante de su rostro. La pirata se queda inmóvil ante el sonriente corsario que le dice:

- ¡Ya me lo imaginaba! La querida niña mimada, en búsqueda del corsario de la armada real… ¿Para qué lo buscáis?

- Ese no es vuestro tópico…

- Debería serlo, ya que gracias a Zoro, es que le seguís, y gracias a ti y a vuestra tripulación, es que os sigo a todos.

De pronto cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido para Monet, una espada se posa en el cuello de Mihawk a su espalda. El corsario se sorprende y trata de voltearse, pero se escucha la voz del mismísimo Sparrow que le decía:

- Apuntando a una frívola dama e indefensa… eso no es ni siquiera de piratas.

- ¿Quién sois?

- Nadie me conoce con otro nombre que no sea el de capitán Jack Sparrow.

¡Imposible! Mihawk se sorprende por escuchar este nombre y voltea hacia Jack Sparrow, viéndole sonreír con su peculiar rostro. Monet le quita la pistola a Mihawk y le apunta en el rostro a este sujeto diciéndole:

- Os presento a mi aliado, Mihawk. ¿Debería pareceros sorprendente saber lo peligroso que somos ahora, manteniendo a este hombre a mi tripulación?

- ¿Cómo podéis decir esa majadería? Un peligroso pirata como él es lo que menos deberíamos tener en este curso.

- Pero como sabréis, yo juego para ser una ganadora.

Al decir esto, Jack envaina su espada y se coloca a un lado de Monet, haciendo gestos extraños para decirle algo que iba a hacer:

- Como ya tienes el control aquí, ahora me toca tener el control de donde debo tener el control… así que te dejo con… como se llame este bastardo sucio, que yo debo atender otros asuntos.

Dicho esto, Sparrow se va detrás de donde estaba yéndose Zoro en búsqueda del pirata inglés que le atacó, dejando a Monet encargarse de Mihawk. Así estaban estos dos, siendo Monet la que sonríe por tener a un corsario peligroso en sus manos, cuando de momento los demás tripulantes de este sujeto estaban apareciendo.

- Ahí vienen mis perros bastardos… ¿Qué tienes que hacer?

En ese instante, cuando Monet estaba viéndose rodeada por todos los piratas de Mihawk, aparecen muchos ebrios saliendo de la taberna tras la larga pelea que hubo. Todos vieron como Mihawk estaba apuntando nuevamente una pistola al rostro de Monet, y dicen entre ellos.

- ¡Una damisela en problemas!

- ¡Salvadla de ese come escritillas!

Inmediatamente, todos estos marrulleros corrieron hacia Mihawk, quien soltando a Monet, ignora que huye por su lado dejando a esta manada de ebrios, mientras que ella sigue corre detrás del mismo Sparrow quien había corrido hacia las costas, en búsqueda de este pirata inglés que huía.

Pasando un rato, en medio de la isla nocturna, cuando los piratas más peligrosos se habían dispersado en las costas frívolas, se veía a Zoro que corría desesperadamente, buscando al enemigo que le atacó a su contramaestre. Se detuvo en una vía silenciosa cerca de la costa en donde ancló su navío y dice a sí mismo:

- ¿En donde se habrá metido este pillastre?

Y en medio de las aldeas silenciosas en la noche, se escucha una voz que desmoraliza a Zoro, diciéndole:

- "Con que un capitán de navío, hecho corsario vivandero…" "¿Qué os dice vuestro honor respectivamente de eso?"

Zoro se queda en silencio para sentir que unos pasos corrían hacia las costas, dándose media vuelta y corriendo con su pistola en mano, llegando hasta los muelles, de donde había anclado su fragata. Zoro llega y se detiene, viendo a muchos piratas que le estaban apuntando con muchas armas. En ese instante, Zoro se queda sorprendido y levanta las manos de inmediato.

- ¡Que me tiemblen mis maderas!

Luego de haber hecho esto, aparece detrás de uno de los marineros que le apuntaba con un arma, el pirata ingles que aplaudía de manera arrogante, diciendo:

- ¡Interesante, a más no poder!

Y sacándose el sombrero, se muestra como un hombre de apariencia grotesca, con una sonrisa despreciable, ocultando apenas una cicatriz que le iniciaba desde la frente hasta la mejilla; de cabellos amarillos cortos y con un alfanje. Zoro veía como este hombre poco a poco estaba avanzando hacia él, y al verlo de cerca, oye que le dice:

- No tenéis idea de cuánto desearía poder reunir la cantidad de chelines ingleses, para poder decir que ningún botín se parece a la dicha que tengo de hallaros aquí.

Zoro de inmediato recordando a este hombre, se queda serio por un instante y luego de un silencio, dice:

- No puede ser… ¿En serio, sois aquel pirata que…?

- Que de no ser por mi suerte, soy enviado por vuestra causa a la dársena de ejecución… ¿No olvidáis al gran capitán Bellamy, verdad?

- ¡Arrr! Como olvidar a aquel pirata, del cual hice dragar la quilla, hace siete años atrás.

- No esperabais que estuviese vivo, ¿O sí?

- Hubiese preferido que el tártaro, hiciese un nuevo hogar para ti y vuestra dotación de cimarrones.

Habiendo dicho esto, este capitán que se llama Bellamy, le proporciona un fuerte golpe en el estomago de Zoro, haciendo que quede inclinado. Luego de esto, Bellamy comienza a rodear a su presa peligrosa y ahora en su poder, diciéndole:

- ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? No lucís como aquel capitán de división, del cual recuerdo hace años atrás… lucís como un pirata, un bucanero marrullero.

Habiendo escuchado esto, recuperándose del golpe, Zoro escupe un poco en el suelo y sonríe diciendo:

- No, solo pretendo lucir como vuestra meretricia madre.

Acto seguido, Bellamy se ríe y se enoja proporcionándole una bofetada a Saavedra en el rostro, haciendo que caiga recostado de un poste de madera. Luego de esto, Bellamy estaba caminando hacia él después de haberse tronado los huesos de la mano.

- He conferenciado falacias con chimpancés más educados de lo que sois, Zoro… y ahora concibo lo que encarna roña y majadería.

Y mientras este pirata ingles decía esto, Zoro solo se reía arrogantemente, y alzando la mirada hacia Bellamy, dice:

- Os aseguro que debió haberos enseñado todo lo que sabéis ahora… ¿No?

Habiéndose molestado en gran manera, Bellamy le proporciona una fuerte patada en la cara a Zoro, dejándolo tumbado en el suelo, viendo como la sangre le estaba saliendo de la boca. En silencio se terminó de acercar lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos de cerca.

- Debería rebanaros la lengua, para que dejéis de decir majaderías… solo sois un latoso mendigo, que creyó que el mundo era suyo.

Y sacando una pistola, le apunta al rostro de su enemigo casi vencido y dice:

- Decid vuestras últimas palabras, Zoro… porque así seréis recordado en este mundo tan incierto.

Y justo antes de dar el disparo de su arma, Bellamy no percibe que aparece Monet por sorpresa y le coloca un puñal en el cuello, haciendo desconcertar a la tripulación de este pirata, mientras que por otro lado, la tripulación de esta chica sorprende a estos piratas, apuntándoles con espadas y fusiles. Monet, suspirando de enojo en el oído de este capitán ruidoso, le dice:

- ¿Ya habéis pensado en vuestras últimas palabras, perro maldito?

Bellamy estaba levantándose poco a poco, lentamente suelta su espada y su pistola, y dice a esta mujer:

- Calmad vuestra bala… no es necesario hacer una reyerta.

- Me es necesario hacer lo que me venga en gana, y tú y vuestra dotación de roña, habéis llegado al lugar más inadecuado, siendo vosotros ingleses.

En ese momento, mientras tenía a este pirata sujetado con su puñal, Monet observa a un lado a Zoro tirado en el suelo, y que poco a poco se iba levantando, diciéndole:

- ¿Os encontráis bien, Zoro?

Acto seguido, Zoro terminando de incorporarse, ve a Monet teniendo en su disposición a Bellamy, suspirando con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Os digo algo? Ahora si puedo decir que no sois una desdicha e infortunio, Monet.

- Sabía que os encariñaríais conmigo, mi pertinaz Zoro.

- No presionéis vuestra suerte.

En ese momento, Zoro se termina de colocar de pie dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Bellamy, y viéndole a los ojos, hace un silencio por un rato, levantando las armas que este pirata había dejado en el suelo.

- Hay algo que jamás debéis ignorar antes de querer matarme, Bellamy.

Para desgracia de Bellamy, viéndose rodeado y con la desdicha de poder ser asesinado en manos de Saavedra, se lamenta diciendo:

- ¿Y qué es?

- Que yo soy Roronoa Zoro, el cazador de piratas y el peor tormento que en vuestra vida se ha alzado.

No había terminado de decir esta frase cuando aparece Mihawk con armas, haciendo entrada en medio de este conflicto, apuntando a estos hombres junto con su entera tripulación.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Fui a encontrar un baúl de ron, y lo que hallo es bumbo! ¡Zoro, Monet y este chocarrero que no sé quien mierdas es!

Zoro reconoce la voz de Mihawk, por lo que volteándose a ver a su enemigo del pasado, suspira sin bajar el arma para desviar la mirada a un lado, lamentándose igualmente de su mala suerte.

- ¡Que me maten y me tiren al agua! ¿Acaso todos vosotros estáis aquí para matarme o qué?

Pero lo más sorpresivo de todo esto fue que en medio de todo este conflicto, cuando las tres tripulaciones se apuntaron todos entre sí, aparece irrumpiendo este cuadro el mismísimo Sparrow, del cual apenas al llegar irrumpe diciendo sin haberles visto aun:

- ¡Como sea debo hallar a estos desgraciados bastardos, porque mi suerte cambiará cuando…!

Y al darse cuenta de todo este peculiar cuadro de muchos marineros y piratas, listos para dar fuego cruzado, se sorprende haciendo un gesto de desprecio en su rostro, diciendo:

- No puede ser… me cago.

Mihawk voltea hacia donde estaba Sparrow y frunce el ceño diciéndole:

- ¡Tú, desgraciado! ¿Aun seguís aquí?

Dos piratas de Mihawk aparecen y aprehenden al mismísimo Sparrow para acercarlo ante todos los demás piratas, diciendo a gran voz:

- ¡Miren nada más! ¿Quién de todos vosotros conoce al infame Jack Sparrow? ¿No es una agradable sorpresa tener en nuestra presencia a este pirata en desgracia?

Acto seguido se ríen por esto, mientras que Sparrow estaba mirando a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido, y no le queda más de otra que reírse para seguir el juego, a ver si con esto perseveraba su vida. Mihawk saca su pistola y apunta en la cara a Sparrow, haciendo que se enseriase para verle de cerca diciéndole:

- La verdad es que sinnúmero de cabrones cuentistas creen que este marrullero es tan habilidoso como innovador… pero lo que sé es que todo lo que se dice de vuestra notoriedad, no es más que un cofre lleno de boñiga y deyección.

Mientras que Sparrow acerca su rostro hacia el de Mihawk y le señala con su dedo, girando su cuerpo como un ebrio danzante, susurrándole:

- Pero has escuchado de mí, y sabes lo que precede mi aventura.

- Claro, la de un maldito que cree que habiéndose librado de la deuda de Davy Jones, lo hace el pirata más peligroso del mundo, pero… ¿Quién puede temer a alguien que ya está muerto?

- Te recuerdo que estuve muerto una vez y puedo salir de ahí.

- ¿Eso creéis? Ya lo veremos.

Todos estaban riéndose por esto, pero Monet aprovechando que Mihawk se da la media vuelta para arreglar asuntos con Zoro, es quien se le acerca a Sparrow diciéndole:

- Se supone que debías encontrar a Zoro antes que todos ellos, y ahora estáis aquí como rehén.

- No te preocupes, Mony… ya verás que cuando lo inesperado aparece a la luz, es cuando te darás cuenta de quién es el único que es capaz de hacer todo esto.

- ¿Todo esto? ¿Esperáis a que piense que esto es parte de vuestro estúpido plan?

- Pero lo que ocurrirá sí lo es.

Dicho esto, repentinamente aparece la tripulación del mismísimo corsario peliverde de casaca negra, acompañados con la capitana Tashigi, quien apuntando a todos estos capitanes de importancia, teniendo a tantos marineros que superaban en número a todos los que estaban presentes, aprovecha para tomar el control de la situación.

- ¡Forte, vosotros piratas y marrulleros analfabetas! ¡Bajad vuestras armas, y liad los bártulos cada quien lejos de este lugar! ¡A todos vosotros! Y el que se mueva… no dudaré en hacerle una linda decoración en la cabeza que ni vuestra madre en desgracia es capaz de recordaros.

Cada uno de los capitanes, se quedó en silencio viéndose a los ojos y pensando que de esta manera unos se librarían y otros no. Zoro voltea hacia Monet quien es la que espera por él, y este le asiente con su cabeza para que libere a Bellamy. Habiendo hecho esto, Monet guarda su pistola y su alfanje para ver que a su vez, Mihawk se lamentaba de esto y guarda sus armas, liberando al mismo tiempo a Jack Sparrow.

Todas las tripulaciones guardan sus armas, y cada quien se repliega hacia sus barcos, siendo vigilados por los arcabuces peligrosos de la armada real española, pero cuando ocurre esto, Bellamy estaba acercándose en silencio hacia Zoro y le dice:

- No daré respiro a la pesquisa que mantendré sobre vuestra cabeza y os aseguro, que no os daré cuartel a ninguno de vosotros, ratas de alcantarillas.

A lo que Zoro reteniendo sus manos sobre sus katanas envainadas, responde diciendo:

- Podéis seguirme todo lo que deseéis, pero debéis recordar nuevamente, que soy el corsario que dará caza a vuestra cabeza, y que no descansará hasta ver vuestra embarcación, hundida en el casillero de Davy Jones… de nuevo.

Seguido de esto, Zoro le entrega sus armas y Bellamy se las recibe, sin quitarle la vista a este corsario, que al retirarse le da la espalda y lo deja con los demás. Tashigi desciende de la fragata, acercándose a Mihawk en silencio para decirle:

- ¿Y qué hacéis aquí? Se supone que fuisteis enviado a buscar las fragatas extraviadas, al igual que Monet y Zoro… ¿Por qué estáis aquí?

A lo que Mihawk respondiéndole con enojo, se le acerca diciéndole:

- No me estéis sermoneando, cachorrilla… sois la perra del almirante, pero no sois mi capitana. Yo hago lo que se me antoje.

- Eso no es lo que dice la carta marquesa, Mihawk. Si no cumplís, morís de inmediato.

Oyendo esto, Mihawk no tiene más opción que irse de ahí y guarda sus armas, retirándose de la presencia de todos estos. Sin embargo, Tashigi ordena a la tripulación a que guarden sus arcabuces, pero viendo a Monet que estaba al lado de Zoro, le pregunta:

- ¿Por qué estáis aquí, siguiendo el rumbo que Zoro y yo, tomábamos? ¿Acaso nos estáis siguiendo, porque no tenéis ni la más vetusta y antediluviana idea de donde podéis empezar?

De pronto, todos estos direccionan sus ojos hacia Jack Sparrow, el cual se coloca a espaldas de Tashigi, alzando las cejas y hablando un poco confuso en medio de la aparente confusión que había:

- Oh, capitana de navío… como verás, estábamos en esta isla no para seguirlos a ustedes, puesto que no tengo interés peculiar en estar detrás de un añejado capitán de navío retirado… lo hago es porque tengo algo que podrá dar ventajas a este asunto, y solo se verá concluso cuando Monet cumpla con su trato.

- ¿Trato? ¿Quién sois vos?

Ahí es cuando Zoro hace espacio entre todos ellos, y camina pasos lentos para pararse delante de Jack Sparrow, suspirando ante la idea de tener delante de sí mismo a un pirata que quiso atrapar en el pasado.

- Este hombre que veis aquí, capitana Tashigi, es una de las razones por la cual me quise hacer un capitán de navío… siempre deseé estar delante de un infame hombre que ha enfrentado tantas cosas en esta vida y que él sabe como perdernos a todos de vista… él es el capitán Jack Sparrow.

Sorpresivamente Sparrow frunce el ceño y mira a su alrededor como quien esperando respuesta de todos los demás, y suspira aliviado en alegría diciendo:

- ¡Por fin, un hombre que me reconoce como capitán! Tú debes ser Roronoa Zoro, el chico que se hizo peligroso de joven y que ahora posee la recompensa por su cabeza, por las fragatas extraviadas.

- No sé por qué decís eso, Sparrow.

- Muy simple, todos creen que sabes en donde están esas islas que emergieron de las profundidades, pero…

Acercándose mucho más hacia Zoro, siendo este el que arruga el rostro por el mal aliento que este poseía, oye que le termina de decir:

- … yo tengo algo que podrá ayudarte a encontrar esas islas peligrosos y encontrar al mismo tiempo lo que tanto buscas, que es peligroso de igual manera.

La mirada de Zoro estaba tan especificada que denotaba una sorpresa que Monet y Tashigi percibieron como algo único en él. El capitán peliverde de la casaca negra, se acerca más hacia Sparrow y le pregunta:

- ¿Cómo sabéis que busco algo?

- Muy simple… tienes los ojos de un pirata que reconoce un tesoro que puede guiarte a lo mejor, pero yo puedo guiarte sin necesidad de soñar despierto.

Así que viendo que este parecía ofrecerle un trato, Zoro decide negarse delante de todos, diciendo:

- No me interesa… ya tengo una guía que es mejor de lo que esperáis, y lo único que necesito es una tripulación y un barco especial… sin necesidad de languidecer en los pasos de un pirata peligroso que solamente nos atraerá problemas.

Y dándole la espalda a Sparrow, Zoro se fue de nuevo a la taberna a buscar a su contramaestre Juárez, pero Sparrow sabía que lo que este tenía a su espalda siguiéndole era algo mucho más peligroso y mejor de lo que se esperaba.

Al rato, cuando Bellamy y sus hombres habían zarpado nuevamente, y Mihawk también; Tashigi sube con el resto de la tripulación hacia la fragata, dejando a Zoro y a Monet solos en el muelle. Monet veía la sangre que tenía el capitán peliverde en su boca, se le acerca y con una prenda pequeña, le seca la sangre en silencio.

- ¿Quién es ese pirata que os golpeó? Parece que se conocen de toda la vida, ¿No?

Zoro viendo que esta chica se quedaba mirándole fijamente a los ojos y sin decir nada, ve que poco a poco se le acercaba para besarlo, pero este corsario, solo desvía la mirada de manera sigilosa y suave, diciendo:

- Ese hombre, es un prisionero de mi pasado, y alguien quien no esperaba volver a ver… de hecho, creí que estaba muerto y hubiese preferido que estuviese interfecto, en las profundidades.

Monet sintiendo que este hombre le rechazó el beso, solamente sonríe porque cree que detrás de todo esto hay un propósito común.

- Espero que en vuestra travesía no perezcáis, Zoro… os necesito vivo, para yo poder hacer honor a mi título dado por los hermanos de la costa.

- Esa es la Monet que solía recordar.

- ¿Es de la que os agrada?

- Es de la que no teme a nada… y si deseáis, seguidme con vuestra dotación, para las Islas Vírgenes.

Pero de pronto, Monet se siente confundida con este curso que le pidió Zoro que tomase ya que era ilógico en la travesía, y viendo a su alrededor, le pregunta:

- Pero… ¿Qué hay allá? ¿Para qué ese rumbo?

Al escuchar esta pregunta preocupante, Zoro se cerciora que Tashigi no le estuviese escuchando y mucho menos vigilando, puesto que se acerca a ella para abrazarle y retenerle de la cintura, provocando una leve conmoción a este azote de los siete mares usando esto como distracción. Este chico acercó su rostro al oído de esta mujer pirata, y le dice:

- Monet, escuchad con atención lo que os diré… hago esto para que solo sepáis lo que pienso hacer, porque me interesa demasiado lo que Sparrow me dijo, y creo que detrás de ese excéntrico saco de excrementos, pueda haber un secreto demasiado peculiar… así que te doy este rumbo, para despistar a nuestros enemigos, y para… buscar alijos importantes.

- ¿Alijos importantes?

- Así es… importantes.

Y haciéndose a un lado de Monet, Zoro alza la mirada hacia la fragata para ver si estaba aun Tashigi y la ve de brazos cruzados, mirándolos. Así que Zoro aprovecha para descender sus manos de la cintura de Monet y sujeta firmemente el trasero de esta chica, haciéndole sacar un suspiro extraño.

- Zoro… ¿Por qué agarráis mis rabeles?

- Lo hago para que Tashigi se distraiga.

- Ya las agarraste, ahora debes tomarlas cuando quieras.

- No seáis estúpida. Recuerda seguir el curso que te di… hay algo que debo hacer.

Tashigi desvía su mirada y se aparta de la borda, siendo Zoro el que suelta a esta mujer encantada de este tacto proporcionado. Estos prácticamente estaban concretando un trato, aunque Zoro lentamente sube a su fragata, diciendo:

- ¡A más ver, Monet! ¡Alejad vuestra dotación y dejadme de una vez en paz!

En ese momento, Monet sonríe y se retira de manera pacífica regresándose a su navío que estaba esperando para salir, siendo Sparrow el que estaba sentado en uno de los cañones largos, diciéndole:

- ¿Valió la pena la distracción?

A lo que Monet responde tras pasarle por un lado, quitándole de nuevo la brújula, diciéndole:

- Valió todo lo que de verdad era necesario.

Estos dos se preparan para emprender rumbo nuevo, después del navío de La Quinta Flota Esmeralda, mientras que por otro lado, Zoro termina de subir, ordenándoles a los demás que subiesen el ancla. Se queda en silencio, viendo como desde lejos aparece Loco Juárez, quien llegaba ebrio, diciendo:

- ¿Y? ¿Disteis una paliza al pirata inglés?

- Más de lo que imagináis, cimarrón.

- Sois un cojonudo, Zoro… tenéis las bolas más grandes de todos.

Habiendo dicho esto, ambos hacen partir la fragata y se quedan vigilantes, esperando para la llegada del alba, y así poder continuar con su nuevo viaje, a dificultades venideras que no estaban provistas. Nuevos enemigos aparecían y un plan en la mente de Zoro estaba por concretarse.


	11. El Plan del Corsario

A los días siguientes, después de que el capitán Daz Bones haya partido de las costas inglesas para emprender la búsqueda de los marineros que emprendieron la travesía de las fragatas extraviadas; su curso se vio intercalado por aparecer en las costas españoles del norte, llegando ante unos marineros mercantes, quienes se hallaban trabajando sin ningún tipo de problemas. De pronto, uno de los que comerciaba en las costas, observa desde lo lejos a una embarcación que se acercaba a ellos de manera precipitada, diciendo:

- ¡Mirad al horizonte! ¡Un navío se nos acerca!

El resto de los que estaban comerciando, miran hacia el horizonte y ven que esta embarcación, estando más cerca de ellos, cruza a estribor, y se queda en el medio de la playa, sin moverse. Los demás que estaban en la costa, dijeron:

- Parece que fuesen ingleses…

- ¿Pero que hacen aquí?

- No tengo idea… de igual manera, debemos estar prevenidos.

Y habiendo dicho esto, aparece otro marinero comerciante, que subía unos barriles de licores, quien se acercaba a ellos, diciendo:

- ¿Ingleses en nuestras costas? ¿Qué querrían hacer esos cimarrones aquí?

- No lo sabemos.

Justo cuando estos estaban riéndose de lo que decían, el navío desde lo lejos, comienza a disparar los cañones contra estos marineros, y el puerto se ve en peligro. Los marineros comenzaron a guardar sus provisiones y a alarmarse entre ellos, mientras que la embarcación, aparece el capitán Daz Bones portando su espada en mano, viendo todo este caos desde su barco.

- Esos malditos marineros son gente estúpida e inútil… si hubiera sabido esto antes, estas costas serían mías.

Y viendo al resto de su tripulación, que esperaban ansiosos con sus armas, les dice:

- ¡Tomad todo el botín que podáis tomar y no deis cuartel, a ninguna persona!

- ¡Como ordenéis, señor!

Inmediatamente, estos piratas desembarcaron en botes, y remaron hacia la orilla, asediaron los marineros que se hallaban en dichas costas. Pasado el rato, Daz Bones desciende de su embarcación que se hallaba en la orilla, viendo todo el desastre que causó su tripulación.

- ¡Me gusta la vida de un truhán, es simplemente reconfortante!

En ese instante, aparecen unos piratas de su tripulación que tenían a unos marineros de la armada real, y colocándolos delante del capitán, poniéndolos a todos de rodillas y en filas sus piratas le dicen:

- Estos malditos idiotas estaban escondidos en el faro… ellos podrían saber acerca de la búsqueda de las fragatas perdidas.

- Interesante… venid conmigo.

Y dirigiéndose al faro principal de la costa, todos estos se levantan del suelo y caminan detrás de este infame capitán. Todos entran con los marinos de la armada, arrodillándose de nuevo ante él y atados delante de sí mismo. Daz Bones decide guardar su espada y les habla en su acento natural.

- Saludos, marineros de agua dulce… estaréis sorprendidos de cómo es que se hablar como vosotros, pero ese no es el importante tema a discutir.

Uno de los marineros, alzando la mirada hacia los ojos de este infame capitán pirata muy asustado de morir, le pregunta:

- Señor… ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

Daz Bones se detiene en sus pasos que caminaba de un lado a otro y enseriándose de haber sido interrumpido, se acerca a este marino, y le proporciona una fuerte bofetada, diciendo:

- ¡Arrr! ¡Nadie os dio el derecho de enunciar una pregunta, rata de cloaca!

Y parándose erguido nuevamente, el infame capitán se cruza de brazos para continuar con la indagación por la cual estaban ahí.

- Vosotros sois marinos de la armada real española, y tengo muchas dudas acerca de las noticias que se corren por todos lados, acerca de unas fragatas extraviadas, siendo un enorme número de eso… ¿Qué tenéis para decir?

El otro marino, que no fue abofeteado, dice:

- No os diré nada… podéis matarme, si eso deseáis, maldito infeliz.

Daz Bones desvía su mirada a un lado, y luego de un silencio, saca su alfanje y lo incrusta en la cara de este hombre, traspasándole el cráneo, dejándolo muerto en el suelo. Tras haberlo asesinado, saca su espada limpiando la sangre de la casaca del otro marino que estaba al lado, quien era el siguiente al cual le haría la pregunta.

- Reformulo la pregunta… ¿Qué sabéis de las fragatas extraviadas? ¿Algunas misiones fueron encomendadas, con patentes de corsos o no?

El marino, se queda en silencio, y Daz Bones habiendo esperado un rato, se siente obstinado circulando los ojos. Sorpresivamente extiende su mano levantando el rostro de este hombre, mirándole de cerca con una expresión maligna.

- No me llaman Daz Bones, porque soy alguien que quiebra los huesos de los muertos, y los lanza a las alcantarillas… me llaman así, es porque dejo que las ratas devoren los cuerpos de los marineros en vidas, dejándolos sufrir y quedar putrefactos… ahora, si no me respondéis lo que quiero saber, os juro que haré lo mismo contigo, palurdo de ocho patas.

Habiendo escuchado esto, el marino se siente presionado y viendo a su alrededor, que los piratas estaban riéndose con sus espadas en manos y con sus pistolas preparadas para disparar, dice:

- ¡Está bien, lo haré!

Daz Bones se queda con las cejas alzadas, y sonríe diciendo:

- Muy bien, sorprendedme.

- Son las fragatas que pertenecieron a la armada real española, desde hace seis años atrás… después de la muerte de una tripulación en manos de una vorágine, muchas han zarpado a buscar esta que se hundió, pero se extraviaron en los viajes. Desesperados por querer obtener una respuesta de este misterio, enviamos más marineros y más… pero se extraviaron también.

Viendo que este infame capitán pirata toma una silla y se sienta delante de sí mismo a beber ron, oye que le dice:

- Bien… continuad.

- Los lideres marinos de nuestra flota, crearon patentes de corsos, para enviar marineros mercantes, bucaneros y vivanderos, a buscar estos navíos… y parece que después de que zarparon hace cuatro semanas, no han regresado con noticias aun.

- Entiendo.

Después de terminar de beber su ron, este capitán se levanta permaneciendo con la mirada fija a través de una ventanilla, percibiendo como su tripulación tomaba provisiones.

- Suponiendo que de verdad hayan resultados de hallar esas fragatas, ¿Cuál es el interés en esta pesquisa?

- Los líderes de las costas, pensaron que se trataba de enviar recompensas, para poder liberar a nuestros marineros, pero tampoco regresaron… y pensaron que se habían extraviado, pero con la madrecarga que llevaban. Muchas de esas fragatas, tenían grandes cantidades de provisiones que cualquiera daría la vida para recuperarlas.

Oyendo esto, el capitán Daz Bones se siente contento de oír esto, y los deseos de su codicia llegaron a la cúspide de todo, y es cuando al darse la media vuelta, le pregunta a este marinero:

- ¿Por casualidad de la vida, sabréis en donde se dirigían estos lobos de mar?

- Hacia el Atlántico sur… eso es lo que ordenaron, ya que solo un marinero de estos, conoce la ruta.

- ¿Uno solo? ¡Qué decepcionante! ¿Y quién es ese marinero?

- Un antiguo capitán de navío llamado Roronoa Zoro.

Sin duda alguna este nombre ya era un misterio demasiado grande para este capitán pirata y a su vez un interés en querer saber que pasa. Oyendo este nombre, mira al resto de su tripulación, y les indica a que saliesen a informar el resto, pero mira a su contramaestre diciéndole:

- ¡Aquí tenemos nuevamente el nombre del capitán de navío llamado Zoro! ¡Tenemos que navegar el mismo curso establecido!

- Sí señor. ¿Y qué hacemos con este marinero?

Oyendo esta pregunta, Daz Bones sale en silencio del faro como si nada hubiese pasado, y el marino se queda extrañado y asustado preguntando:

- ¿Qué harán conmigo?

Para su eterna desgracia, uno de estos piratas le corta la cabeza, dejando el cadáver en el faro. Estando afuera, luego de ver como la costa había sido desvalijada de sus provisiones, el capitán Daz Bones, ve a su maestre, y le dice:

- ¡Señor Hudson, tome un nuevo curso!

- Sí señor… ¿Hacia dónde, capitán?

En ese momento, todos los piratas subieron todos a su embarcación, y al ver que desde lo lejos venía un regimiento de soldados preparados para atacarles, se apresura a subir con el resto de sus marineros, diciendo a su maestre:

- ¡Al Atlántico sur! ¡Tengo que hallar este antiguo capitán de navío llamado Zoro!

- Sí señor.

Luego de esto, este capitán pirata viendo que el regimiento de soldados estaba disparando a la embarcación, pero estando muy lejos de la costa, dice a sí mismo, convencido que pronto estará cerca de su enemigo.

- Zoro… os encontraré, y espero que estéis vivo.

Habiendo dicho esto, emprendió viaje hacia el Atlántico sur, para hallar a Zoro y a su tripulación, siendo otro enemigo más en la lista de los que querían la cabeza de este chico.

Nuevamente, siendo de noche en pleno mar Caribe, la embarcación de Zoro se hallaba dirigiéndose a las islas de las cuales este corsario tenía en mente para despistar a sus enemigos. Saliendo de su camarote, el peliverde de la casaca negra se hallaba intranquilo, sin poder dormir. Mirando hacia el horizonte marítimo, se le veía pasándose la mano sobre su cabello, diciéndose a sí mismo al mismo instante en el que admiraba el lugar.

- Nada en este mundo se compara con este bello anochecer… las estrellas, el horizonte, el mar… todo es una maravilla creada para nosotros.

En ese instante, cuando Zoro suspiraba tras beberse un sorbo de una botella de ron que estaba en su mano, tiene nuevamente una extraña sensación de que se encontraría con la oceánida de sus sueños. Ese presentimiento que le hacía sentir inquieto de que algo sobrenatural estaba rodeándole en el silencio, le hace mantenerse de pie en la cubierta para mirar a su alrededor, diciendo:

- ¿Estáis aquí conmigo, Robin?

Luego de esto, cuando estaba alzando la mirada hacia los soportes de los palos y los cabos, siente que estaba con él por lo que al mirar en el palo que se encuentra en la proa, aparece la oceánida de pie, en la punta de la embarcación. Zoro trataba de pensar que a lo mejor no estaba soñando, puesto que se queda asombrado, y dice a sí mismo:

- No estoy soñando… esto es real.

Acercándose apresuradamente hacia la oceánida, con deseos de poder tocarla con sus manos y palpar su divinidad, le dice:

- Venid conmigo, mi diosa de las mareas… mi preciosa perla de las profundidades.

Robin estaba parada en el bauprés y comienza a caminar hacia Zoro con la mayor lentitud del mundo, haciendo que las ansias de este marinero fuese tan grande que ella pudiese gozarse en su sufrimiento. La deidad llega ante este hombre estando casi desnuda cubriendo su cuerpo con una tela traslucida que mostraba la majestuosidad de las maravillas físicas de una diosa. De pronto se ve un poco desesperada en sus facciones y en sus palabras.

- Zoro… mi corsario amado… siento agonía en mi corazón, y no deseo que ese sentimiento, se propague o se disipe.

- No entiendo lo que decís.

- Miradme a los ojos, y prometedme que no zarparéis a las islas Vírgenes… no podéis ir hacia allá.

El peliverde de la casaca negra se mantiene confuso de ver que esta oceánida se angustiaba, y tratando de tocarle a su bello rostro que procuraría milagros acarreados en su tacto, le dice:

- Pero… ¿Qué es lo que acontece? Vuestra preocupación, me enmaraña la mente.

Robin se acerca un poco más a Zoro, sintiendo como las aguas del mar estaban elevándose desde la superficie para llegar hacia ella, rodeándole su cuerpo como un torbellino de rocíos y de cauces majestuosos, ocultando mejor su desnudez. Sin querer tocarlo, le dice a unos escasos centímetros de este corsario, y con palabras dulces y de suavidad.

- Prometedme que no iréis a las islas Vírgenes… no hallaréis nada en esas tierras… solamente desolación y peripecia.

- Ese rumbo a esas islas, son la única salida y opción que tengo, para despistar a mis enemigos… no puedo cambiar de ruta.

- Podéis hacerlo.

No pudiendo contenerse, el cazador de piratas termina de acercarse a esta oceánida. Ahí estaba alzando su mano hacia la de ella, sosteniéndole como si fuese una mujer con apariencias físicas notables. Zoro se sorprende de ver esto, y dice a sí mismo:

- Sois real… no sois un hermoso sueño en mi mente.

La oceánida, percibiendo la mano de este chico con la suya, se siente cautivada por su tacto. Su mirada demostraba entera dulzura cuando la cruzaba con la de este corsario, comenzando a derramar unas lágrimas, demostrando su naturaleza sentimental.

- Soy más real de lo que vuestra mente pudiese imaginar… si los sueños fueran mentiras, pues no seríais real… pues sois mi dulce sueño, mi sueño lindo.

Ella tampoco pudo resistirse ante este hombre, y sube sus manos para colocarlas de nuevo en el rostro de Zoro, pero se acerca más hacia él y le dice muy cerca de sus labios:

- Sois mi dulce soñar, y eso es lo que me hace real.

Finalmente justo cuando Zoro iba a corresponder al beso de esta diosa, siente que le coloca los dedos en sus labios, deteniéndolo. Zoro abre sus ojos, contemplando la hermosura de su divinidad, tan solo teniéndole de frente; sintiendo como su espíritu iba reconfortándose con el tacto y las palabras prístinas que ella le daba.

- Quiero que permanezcáis conmigo, para siempre… os deseo conmigo, y no deseo que me dejéis.

- Estaré contigo, mi efebo corsario, cuando vayáis por el rumbo correcto… os ruego, no ancléis vuestra tripulación en las islas Vírgenes, ni siquiera para despistar a vuestros enemigos, porque en esas islas hallaréis unos en particular… y temo demasiado por vuestra vida, ya que me he impregnado en vuestra mortalidad.

Zoro siente como de repente esta oceánida se le hacía etérea, y veía como se le iba de las manos, como un fantasma que se sumergía al agua. Quedándose confundido de todo lo que pasaba, el peliverde de casaca negra permaneció en silencio, en la proa de su fragata, sintiendo como poco a poco, esta oceánida estaba cautivando su corazón.

Al día siguiente, en pleno viaje hacia las islas Vírgenes, Zoro se quedó despierto durante el resto de la noche y el resto del día. Ahí estaba mirando el curso ya siendo casi al anochecer del día siguiente en el que se topó con Robin. Cuando el sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, encontró a la lejanía, una de las islas que fue tomada por los ingleses. El marinero del puesto de vigía, al ver esto, dijo:

- ¡Tierra a la vista, capitán de navío Zoro!

Oyendo esto, estando en la proa del barco, Zoro se enoja dentro de sí mismo, y al ver que Loco Juárez llegaba con un plato de salpicón en su mano, le dice:

- ¡Cáspita! ¿Hasta cuando estos marrulleros, dejarán de decirme capitán de navío?

- Es que seguís siéndolo para ellos, señor.

- No, no digáis eso… no lo quiero creer en mi mente.

Y recibiendo el plato de comida, Zoro comienza a comer con Juárez, sentándose en la borda y esperando al rato en el que ya habían anclado en las islas. Sin embargo, la capitana Tashigi se asoma por la borda y se queda extrañada con otros marineros.

- ¿Cómo se le ocurre a Zoro, anclar en una tierra desprovista?

- No lo sabemos, capitana… quizá en este lugar, podamos encontrar aunque sea una fragata.

- Eso espero, ya me estoy cansando de seguir las ordenes de ese cabrón.

Al instante en que todos habían alistado para descender del barco, Zoro se asoma por la borda para ver la isla de cerca, por lo que se queda con el ceño fruncido. Algo no estaba bien por estos lares. Juárez lo mira y le pregunta:

- ¿Señor? ¿Por qué colgáis el foque?

- No lo sé… ¿Estamos en las islas Vírgenes? ¿Es esta la isla?

- Sí, señor… como ordenasteis.

Pero Zoro salta del barco cayendo en tierra, observando que la isla estaba desprovista y que solamente se hallaban algunas palmeras y ciertas viviendas holandesas que estaban arruinadas y deshabitadas. Tashigi descendiendo con el resto de la tripulación, se coloca a un lado del peliverde de casaca negra, y le reprocha diciendo:

- ¿Para esto nos habéis traído, oh capitán de navío? En esta isla no hay ni un alma… ¡Arrr!

- Apaciguad vuestra contienda, capitana Tashigi… os sugiero que permanezcáis en la fragata.

Y justo cuando Zoro, iba a avanzar hacia el recorrido de las islas, Tashigi interfiere en su camino y le pregunta:

- ¿Por qué esperáis que permanezca en la nave? ¿Acaso temed como podría seguiros mientras tratáis de tomar los botines y huir?

La paciencia de Zoro estaba agotándose al punto de querer matarla, pero gira sus ojos hacia los aires, prefiriendo calmarse antes de querer decir algo que pueda comprometer la misión.

- No sé hasta cuando tendré que vivir con tanta majadería en un navío.

- Hasta que me reveléis los planes que escondéis.

- Si os ordeno que esperéis con vuestra dotación en la nave, es para que estéis alarmados de que no se nos venga ningún enemigo en particular… ¿Acaso habéis olvidado que todos en España, esperan que yo sea el único entre tantos que encuentre la ruta de las fragatas perdidas desde hace seis años atrás; mientras que los piratas y bucaneros que partieron de Tortuga, qué? ¿Se irán y olvidarán este asunto?

Habiendo escuchado esto, Tashigi se queda un poco pensativa, dándose cuenta de que lo que decía este corsario de la armada real española, era verdad. Luego de un silencio, esta chica trata de fruncir el ceño intentando intimidar a Zoro con los ojos, y le pregunta:

- ¿Cómo se que no me traicionaréis?

- Ordenándoos que permanezcáis en la fragata y vigiléis… no tengo ningún otro lugar a donde ir, porque la única embarcación que se halla aquí conmigo, sois vosotros… ¿Aprehendéis el sentido de todo?

- ¿Y si no regresáis?

- Tenéis libertad de perderos en el horizonte, y olvidarme en este lugar… y es una orden.

Terminando de decir estas palabras, Zoro llama al ebrio Juárez y le pide que le acompañe, mientras que Tashigi siente a estos dos pasarle por un lado, para luego subir a la embarcación, haciendo conforme a lo que le había pedido este corsario de segundos planes.

Por otro lado, la embarcación de Monet estaban viendo la isla desde lo lejos, y su capitana, asomándose por la proa, percibe la soledad y que no se veía nada en esa isla. Se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño diciéndose a sí misma:

- Qué extraño… Zoro me dijo que estaría por aquí.

Pero cuando menos se lo imaginó, sentado en una de las barandas de la borda estaba Sparrow con una botella de ron en su mano, bebiéndola y sorprendiendo a la necesitada capitana con algo peculiar.

- Por un instante pensé que sabrías a donde nos estamos dirigiendo, pero por suerte de la vida, estamos siguiendo las rutas en donde tu preciado y dotado mozalbete acarreó un viaje largo…

Monet voltea hacia Sparrow viendo como se acababa la botella que lanzaba al mar, en medio de lo que decía, aunque movía su mano como señal de perder importancia a lo que estaba profiriendo en palabras.

- … claro, si crees en esas salomas y cuentos de piratas de antaño.

Pero la sonrisa de la capitana era evidente, que volteándose hacia Sparrow, dejaba salir una risa burlona, alzando la mirada a un lado, pensando en algo peculiar:

- Y aun me pregunto, ¿Cuál es la utilidad que debería daros? Ya que permanecéis en mi barco y aun no habéis cumplido la parte de vuestro trato.

- Todo a su tiempo, Mony… al menos mi brújula nos está apuntando hacia dónde vamos, pero por si no te has dado cuenta en esta tierra, no hay nada… está desprovista, y lo que encontramos son rocas y canteras de piedras.

- Paciencia Sparrow, nada perderemos si inspeccionamos este lugar… además, confío en Zoro… él sabrá que hacer al respecto de todo esto.

- ¿Confías en un marinero que ha hecho perder de tu tiempo?

- Así es… avisad al resto de los marineros que inspeccionaremos las islas, y quedaréis con ellos.

- ¿No me permitirá acompañarle?

- Se cuidarme sola, y Zoro estará allá abajo… más segura no podría estar, al lado de él… pero en cambio un pirata tan peligroso y traicionero como lo sois, acarrea una gran responsabilidad y no pienso correrla.

En seguida, todos los tripulantes y el contramaestre de Monet, sacaban sus arcabuces y apuntaban con sus pistolas a Sparrow, dejándolo completamente inmóvil. Jack no tiene muchas opciones y al fruncir el ceño se lamente de esa situación y hace gestos de suplicas a Monet, diciéndole:

- Quizá sea de mucha utilidad para ti, estando allá abajo.

- No correré ese riesgo… así que, os quedaréis en la nave.

- ¡Me cago!

Finalmente llegado el navío a la costa de la isla, Monet prepara su alfanje, sus armas, colocándose su casaca, no sin antes, guardar un puñal en su corsé. Jack veía esto con expresión de hombre sorprendido y suspiraba diciendo:

- Ahora ya veo por qué siendo tan hermosa, estás tan soltera como un abandonado en una isla desértica.

- Lamento decepcionaros, Jack.

Y regresando su mirada hacia sus hermanos piratas, les dice:

- ¡Vosotros, esperaréis por mí en este mismo lugar, y no zarpareis hasta que regrese! ¡Volveré con una mejor sorpresa!

Luego de decir esto, salta de la embarcación y emprende caminata sobre las viviendas derrumbadas, dejando a su tripulación en la costa. Pasado el rato, justo cuando el sol estaba terminando de ponerse, el cielo reflejaba el fulgor amarillo del sol oscuro. Zoro estaba viendo el pequeño reloj de arena que poseía Loco Juárez en su cuello, y le dice:

- Estamos más cerca de hallar lo que esperábamos.

Sin embargo Juárez oyendo estas palabras, notó de manera extraña a Zoro, y supo que algo no andaba bien. Así que decide indagar que ocurre en la mente de este chico.

- Señor, ¿Por qué dejamos a la dotación atrás?

Mientras caminaban en unas ruinosas chacras, viendo como de extraña manera todo esto estaba tan devastado, responde a Juárez volteando hacia él, irrumpiendo el pensamiento suyo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Pues… para evitar que cuando nuestros enemigos lleguen, nos alcancen y nos asedien.

- ¿Estáis seguro de lo que decís?

- ¿Y a que venís con esa pregunta?

- Os conozco muy bien, Zoro…

Estos dos pasaron por una ruta de más granjas destruidas, al instante en el que suben escombros. Estos dos seguían caminando en medio de la confusión y el viejo ebrio Juárez, seguía diciendo:

- Sé muy bien que habéis venido con mi compañía y dejado a aquellos en la nave, no para que la cuiden, ya que no os importa una vejiga… y menos, para que esta dotación nos atrase, porque el que llevaría el rumbo, sois tú mismo.

- ¿Y qué queréis decir con todo esto?

- Que siempre se tratan de segundos planes contigo… nunca contigo es lo que parece, porque siempre poseéis una carta bajo la manga, que jugáis en cada momento.

De manera inmediata Zoro se da cuenta que el anciano estaba inquiriendo demasiado, puesto que él se queda en silencio y serio, mientras que Juárez, luego de ver un camino empedrado hacia una montaña, continua indagando.

- Tenéis un plan para esa dotación, y hemos caminado más lejos de lo normal… y sé que pretendéis emplear ciertos planes con la dotación.

En ese instante, Zoro se detiene y lentamente voltea hacia Juárez, dándole a entender lo que parecía ser la razón especifica. Sin duda alguna este anciano, se enseria echándose para atrás, diciendo:

- ¿Pretendéis abandonar esta dotación, aquí?

- Tenemos que hacerlo, viejo ebrio… no podemos estar siempre vigilados por ellos, si queremos hallar las fragatas extraviadas, por nuestros propios medios.

Dicho esto, este corsario se acerca a Juárez, colocando su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de este anciano, para calmarlo de la preocupación que podía acarrear el servir a la corona española y luego abandonar las responsabilidades así de manera repentina.

- No os preocupéis que no deseo renunciar a esta búsqueda, pero no puedo seguir haciendo esta travesía, con la armada real, venteándome y fisgoneándome como un sabueso hambriento los pasos que doy.

Y justo de decir esto, Loco Juárez se estaba convenciendo de lo que decía Zoro, sintiéndose calmado en su corazón. De pronto, cuando menos lo esperaron ambos hombres ven que por un lado, se acerca la capitana Monet de brazos cruzados.

- Ah del barco, marineros… parece que he llegado a tiempo.

Inmediatamente, Loco Juárez parecía haber visto a un fantasma por la sorpresa, pero de pronto sonríe cuando justamente comprendió la veracidad de las palabras de Zoro.

- Por supuesto, ya entiendo mejor.

- ¿Qué entendéis?

- La razón por la cual pretendéis abandonar a la armada real española.

- ¿Qué pretendéis con todo esto?

Ignorando la pregunta de Zoro, el viejo ebrio Juárez se mete las manos a los bolsillos, y camina unos cuantos pasos acercándose a Monet, mirándole por encima del corsé, abriendo mucho más las cuencas de los ojos.

- Cualquiera utilizaría esta razón, para dejar el mundo, ¿Cierto, querida dama?

Pero Monet se queda sorprendida, y haciéndose a un lado de Loco Juárez, con una sonrisa se dirige hacia el peliverde de la casaca negra, tomándolo del brazo, alejándolo un poco de la distancia de este anciano.

- Zoro, ¿Este anciano emponzoñado y degenerado, irá con nosotros?

- Es mi primer oficial, y ha estado conmigo durante años… es de confianza, os juro.

- Estaba viendo por encima de mi corsé, y no creo que haya estado viendo la alhaja de mi gargantilla.

- Si existe alguien que pudiese hacer eso, sería ese mismo anciano, que lo que quiere es empeñar esa gema de vuestro cuello… no está interesado en vuestro escote.

En ese instante, justo cuando Zoro se iba a dar la vuelta, para seguir su camino detrás del anciano ebrio, Monet aprovecha la soledad de ese lugar para intentar saldar algo de cuentas con este hombre, y lo detiene del brazo. Monet acerca sus labios a los de Zoro ansiando poder tenerlo en su camarote completamente para sí misma, y le pregunta:

- ¿Y qué decís? ¿Estáis interesado en mi corsé…? ¿Os antojáis quitármelo?

Que pregunta tan tramposa para un solitario marinero, pero cuando arquea sus ojos, vio el escote de esta mujer en silencio. Que frondosos pechos estaba contemplando, pero luego el peliverde de la casaca negra alza la vista al aire, respondiendo con una seriedad efímera.

- Puede que en una época sí… pero, no estamos aquí para eso, así que partamos de aquí, antes de que lleguen los demás piratas marrulleros.

Zoro baja la mirada hacia Monet y se aleja de ella demostrándole una sonrisa peculiar. Esta capitana suspiraba mordiéndose los labios, quedándose sonriente, y diciéndose a sí misma:

- Un poco más y ya eres mío.

A medida que iba caminando detrás de Zoro y del viejo ebrio, esta mujer se acomoda sus pechos, soltándose un poco la blusa para acompañar a estos hombres.

Por otro lado la flota de Zoro se hallaba esperando a su corsario y al maestre, aunque percibieron que en el horizonte a la distancia, se veía llegar una fragata conocida, de la cual Tashigi al ser avisada por uno de sus marineros, se asoma a la borda.

- ¿Quiénes son estos?

En ese momento, cuando estaba tratando de divisar la bandera que llevaba este navío, frunce el ceño y mantiene su mano en la espada suya, susurrándose a sí misma:

- Parecen, ingleses… ¿Qué hacen por esta zona?

Al decir esto, aparecieron por el horizonte espectral, otras dos embarcaciones, que estaban sacando sus cañones. Dos embarcaciones más hicieron que Tashigi se sorprendiese, desesperándose al ver esto por su mirador.

- Planean atacarnos… tenemos que zarpar y perderlos de vista.

Pero cuando ella dio esta orden, uno de los marineros se acordó que aun estaban perdidos dos de sus tripulantes, a lo que se queda viendo hacia la dirección que tomaron Zoro y Juárez, en ese instante en que toda la tripulación estaba lista para zarpar, dijo a Tashigi:

- ¿Y qué hay con el capitán de navío y Juárez? ¿Los dejamos atrás?

Y justo cuando preguntó esto, otro de los marineros se acerca la capitana Tashigi y le recuerda en palabras exactas la orden de Zoro, de cumplir con la palabra que le hizo jurar a ella:

- Pero capitana, debéis recordar que Zoro, dijo que si no regresaba al anochecer, zarparíamos sin ningún problema… ya el sol se ocultó y no ha regresado.

Hallándose en una encrucijada de decisiones, Tashigi observa a las embarcaciones que se estaban aproximando hacia ellos a la distancia. Sin duda alguna esta decisión podía afectar a la búsqueda, pero resignándose por completo, dice:

- ¡Soltad amarras! ¡A bordo todos vosotros y a zarpar al horizonte!

Tashigi toma las riendas de la embarcación, decidiendo que se retiraría de la isla con su tripulación, mientras que una de esas tres embarcaciones que se aproximaba a la fragata de la armada real española, decide anclar en la costa sin tener ánimos de seguir esta fragata. Por la borda se asoma el capitán Bellamy, con su espada en mano. Estaba mirando todo a su alrededor, frunciendo el ceño por aun no entender qué interés tenía Zoro en llegar a este lugar.

- ¡Descended de los barcos y encontrad al resto de los marineros!

Cuando todos los demás marineros salían del barco a la orden de este pirata errante, para recorrer la isla y encontrar ciertas cosas que buscaban, uno de los marineros, camina con un poco de temor hacia Bellamy y le pregunta:

- Señor… la fragata de Zoro zarpó. ¿Qué necesidad hay de que anclemos y salgamos a recorrer esta isla inhóspita?

- Lo que sea que haya dejado Zoro aquí, es de importancia para nosotros de seguir con el viaje… así que, recorred la isla y encuentren lo que sea.

- Sí señor.

Habiendo desembarcado por completo toda la tripulación para la investigación y la pesquisa de esta isla extraña, Bellamy descendía de su nave en silencio y con pasos lentos, respirando profundo por la satisfacción de poder tener su merecida venganza cuando llegase el momento adecuado de tomarla. Viendo a sus hombres moverse en la despoblada isla, dijo a sí mismo con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro:

- No me tomaréis por majadero, Zoro… se que escondéis algo en esta isla, y yo lo descubriré.

Quien sabe que podía encontrar aquí, pero lo cierto era que nada es seguro en esta historia. Nada es lo que parece ser.


	12. El Principio de Todos los Males

En esa misma isla remota y olvidada por Dios; Zoro y los demás, permanecían corriendo hacia la llegada de la fragata de su aliada secreta.

- Es la primera vez que esto me parece único de creer… el antiguo capitán de navío condecorado, ahora es aliado de una azote de los siete mares… aliado con la única amenaza que no ha sido atrapada por él.

Zoro resopla indignado por tener que hacer esto, ya que ella era la opción inmediata, y dijo en respuesta a esto:

- Y no tenéis idea de cuánto me arrepiento de tener que compartir una travesía con una niña mimada… y con un desgraciado infame en todo el mundo.

- No os preocupéis, bucardo mío, que Sparrow lo controlo yo.

- Parece que no le conocéis como lo conozco yo, Monet. Sparrow es muy impredecible como pirata y nunca tiene aliados… así que si estuviese en vuestro lugar, tendría mucho cuidado de saber con quién soy aliado.

- No deberías preocuparos por él… preocupaos de conservar vuestros pantalones dentro de mi nave, porque te los arrancaré hasta que seáis mío.

Escuchando esta conversación a la distancia, Juárez se reía sorprendido por las palabras de una pirata tan bella que le hacía querer tener una erección.

- ¡Que me maten y me metan en el vientre de mi madre! ¿Cómo es que en el pasado no pudisteis conservar una prisionera como esta zagala acá, Zoro? ¿Acaso sois mostrenco o castrado?

- ¡Cerrad el pico, anciano ebrio!

- Nunca dejáis de sorprenderme, Zoro… nada más mirad esas perlas oceánicas, ¿Conseguiréis una así en años venideros?

De pronto, el aire comenzó a cambiar en ese mismo ambiente, cono si se tratase de un hedor completamente desagradable, sintiéndose una presencia extraña. El que lo siente primero fue el mismo Zoro que se detiene en sus pasos mirando hacia atrás. Monet se da cuenta de esto y deteniéndose junto con Juárez, le pregunta:

- ¿Qué os sucede Zoro? ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

Así que Zoro oyendo la pregunta de Monet, mirando fijamente hacia atrás, justamente en el camino que estaban dejando atrás, dice:

- Ese olor, me es extraño… ¿No lo sentís?

- ¿Cuál olor?

Al mismo instante, Monet estaba viendo a los lados y hacia atrás de donde Zoro tenía la vista fija, para intentar percibir esa pestilencia que al esperar unos segundos, siente como si fuese el hedor de cincuenta vacas putrefactas. Monet no lo puede creer y se detiene también, tapándose la nariz para no sentir este hedor.

- ¡Oh, que fetidez!

Algo parecía estar sintiéndose en el aire, pero cuando estos tres estaban mirando hacia atrás, decidieron apresurarse en el camino, ya que no vaya a ser que estuviese topándose con algo peligroso a cierta altura.

Sin embargo en otro lado y a otra orilla tranquila, la tripulación de Monet seguía esperando a su capitana en la nave, aburridos y cantando salomas entre ellos. Uno de estos marineros que estaba vigilando a Sparrow quien permanecía atado al palo mayor de la embarcación, siente ganas de orinar y dice a uno de sus compañeros armados:

- No puede ser.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Me disculpan… voy a hacer aguas menores.

Seguido de esto, el pirata guarda su pistola y se para justamente sobre la proa del barco, orinando de manera fluida y sutil. De pronto, este marinero siente de igual manera que sintió Zoro, un extraño hedor desagradable que se sentía cerca de ellos y latente como los de unos búfalos putrefactos.

- ¡Cáspita! ¿Qué olor tan pestilente?

Otro de los piratas que estaba dentro del barco, al sentir este hedor se tapa la nariz, pero Sparrow voltea hacia la proa y ve al pirata que orinaba, arrugando el rostro por lo pestilente que resultaba ser esto diciéndole:

- No trato de ofender, puesto que mis palabras parecen sonar de un divergente curso en sus mentes, pero… tu orina es como el aliento de un sepia purulento y disgregado.

Así que al instante de escuchar las carcajadas, la tierra comenzaba a agitarse poco a poco como si se tratase de un pequeño sismo, y el pirata que estaba en el puesto de vigía, observa estos movimientos que se disipaban nuevamente. Estaba rascándose la cabeza mientras vigilaba, preocupado de tal manera que se dijo a sí mismo:

- ¿Qué fue eso? Un temblor en una isla que no es volcánica… esto es cada vez más extraño de ver.

Ciertamente todo esto era real, porque en las islas que no son volcánicas es no se ven temblores comúnmente. Por otro lado, la tripulación de Bellamy, continuaba revisando las chacras ruinosas, intentando descubrir que pudo haber hallado Zoro en esa localidad, pero este capitán se detiene al sentir este olor descompuesto, cuando estaba caminando detrás de sus tripulantes.

- ¿Qué es esa fetidez?

Al hacer esta pregunta, Bellamy se iba a dar la media vuelta y se detiene al ver una tortuga que estaba delante de sí mismo, defecando y sepultando el excremento. Suspirando profundamente, se reintegra a la búsqueda, pero instantáneamente percibe los movimientos en el suelo y saca su espada.

- ¡Algo se mueve en el suelo! ¡Ojo al parche, desgraciados bastardos!

Los demás marineros al oír esto de parte de su capitán, y viendo como la tierra se agitaba, sacaron sus armas, y esperaron a ver qué pasaría en esa situación. Finalmente en el lado en donde Zoro, Monet y Juárez seguían transitando, vuelven a sentir este pestilente hedor cerca de ellos, pero vino acompañado de un temblor. Los tres se detuvieron y Monet se le acerca a su nuevo aliado, sintiendo temor.

- ¿Qué es eso, Zoro?

- No lo sé… pero no parece algo que ya hallamos olido anteriormente.

- ¿Qué creéis que sea?

- No tengo la menor idea, mejor sigamos avanzando y dejemos de teorizar.

- Zoro, no es común que veáis un temblor en una isla que no es volcánica.

- Solo camina, mujer.

El camino estaba haciéndose un poco más tenso, pero la putrefacción estaba sintiéndose latente entre ellos, pero cuando lograban completar la marcha hacia la embarcación de Monet, Zoro suspira aliviado de tener que estar en una nave en la que de seguro todos le obedecerán, empezando por la capitana.

- Hemos llegado, estamos listos para partir.

En ese instante, estos tres estaban descendiendo una pequeña colina hacia la nave. No pudieron si quiera estar tan cerca de la nave cuando la tierra empieza a sacudirse de nuevo. Zoro se sostiene de una palmera al igual que estos dos, diciéndoles:

- ¿Cómo demonios podremos caminar con tantos temblores?

Ahí es cuando ocurrió de pronto que delante del mismísimo peliverde de casaca negra, algo estaba asomándose lentamente de la tierra. Juárez estaba sorprendiéndose al instante en el que iba apareciendo la cabeza de una criatura como una serpiente marina. Juárez estaba pestañeando por creer estar ebrio diciendo:

- ¿Qué demonios es eso, Zoro?

En seguida el peliverde de la casaca negra, veía como esta cosa estaba sacando unas patas seguidas de la cabeza, que para sorpresa de todos, tenía el torso de un perro y una cresta en su columna, que asomaba espinas. Zoro no lo podía creer, y viendo esto solamente retiene una de sus katanas en la mano derecha.

- ¡Que me lleve el infierno!

Monet estaba refugiada en la espalda de Zoro, sintiendo temor al mismo instante en el que pregunta:

- ¿Qué es eso?

Pero Loco Juárez, acomodándose el sombrero de su cabeza, saca su pistola y la apunta a la cabeza de esta bestia, diciendo:

- ¡Es un maldito dragón espinado!

Habiendo dicho esto, Juárez apuntó y disparó a esta bestia, volándole la cabeza. Todos vieron que esta criatura comenzó a gruñir y a emitir sonidos raros. Zoro saca dos de sus katanas y se para en guardia diciendo a sus compañeros:

- ¡Tened cuidado si os ataca!

Monet no perdió el tiempo viendo la bestia muerta en la arena de la playa. Así que saca su alfanje y lo retiene en su mano.

- ¡Creo que nos atacará!

- ¡Ya lo veremos!

En ese momento, cuando Juárez iba a correr hacia la nave, delante de sí mismo salieron de la tierra, dos de estos que le impedían el paso. Cargando de nuevo su pistola, el viejo ebrio la apunta a una de esta bestia y con la espada, apuntaba a la otra diciendo:

- ¡Arrr! ¡Demonios marinos! ¡Bestias demoníacas, no me impedirán el paso en esta travesía!

Sintiendo que uno de estos dragones marinos se dirigía hacia sí mismo, extiende la pistola y le dispara en la cabeza, dejándola en el suelo acabada; cuando de pronto la otra bestia marina, se hace a un lado y salta hacia este anciano, que se agachó para poder evadir el ataque de la bestia.

Zoro con sus espadas en manos, siente venir esta bestia hacía sí mismo, y le ataca con la punta de su katana, traspasando a esta bestia, para luego usar la otra katana, quitándole la cabeza. Zoro estudiaba un poco más la bestia mientras que Monet corría a socorrer a Juárez, quien estaba viéndose reciamente con otro dragón marino.

- ¿Os encontráis bien?

- ¡Mejor de lo que esperáis, mi bella zagala!

El dragón marino rugía con fuerza y moviéndose rápidamente hacia Monet, salta para atacar, pero de pronto la espada de Zoro es lanzada por este mismo corsario, atravesando el torso de este demonio. Acto seguido, el peliverde de la casaca negra se dirige hacia la bestia marina, y al quedarse detenido delante de ella, saca su espada con recelo para enfundarla.

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar, como mierdas apareció esto en este mundo? ¿Qué clase de animal es esto?

Monet estaba en silencio y Juárez no decía nada. De pronto este silencio se ve interrumpido por el grito de un hombre en la embarcación de esta capitana, preocupando a estos tres quienes corrieron velozmente hacia la fragata, para averiguar lo que pasaba.

En el otro lado de la isla, Bellamy y su tripulación, fueron emboscados por estas bestias que aparecieron de la nada a atacarles, mientras que muy pocos se dirigían a la embarcación, diciendo:

- ¡Corred a la nave, rápido!

- ¡Las bestias no dejan de aparecer!

Mientras Bellamy se veía corriendo apresurado hacia la embarcación, cuando subía las escaleras, una de estas bestias rompió las escaleras con su pata delantera. Justo antes de caerse en tierra, Bellamy incrusta un puñal en el casco de la nave, y sube antes de que esta bestia arrasara con su tripulación diezmada. Emprendiendo nuevo viaje hacia las aguas turbulentas, el capitán Bellamy se queda asombrado en la popa y lamentándose por los marineros caídos, dijo a sí mismo:

- ¿Qué mierdas eran esas bestias? Perdimos parte de la dotación, y esas criaturas están poblando esas islas, como plaga infame.

Uno de los marineros se acerca a Bellamy para ayudarle a subir de nuevo a la nave, y así mismo informarle cuantos hombres ha perdido en la batalla contra estas bestias.

- Capitán, hemos perdido trece marineros de nuestra dotación, y sus cuerpos quedaron desterrados en la isla.

- Ya lo veo… no hay problema con eso, porque ahí es donde permanecerán.

- ¿Y qué haremos entonces? No encontramos a Zoro en ningún lado y la fragata de la armada se fue.

- Vagar y seguir el rumbo de la fragata de Zoro… encontrarlos, y hacer fuego cruzado cuando los veamos.

Bellamy estaba un poco decepcionado por no toparse con Zoro, pero el solo hecho de haberse topado con un peligro mucho mayor como este, le hizo pensar en realidad si valía la pena arriesgarse a seguir el curso de la fragata. Así que Bellamy ordenó establecer el curso de la fragata de Zoro que había dejado la costa, pero acercándose a la embarcación de Monet, Zoro y los demás, escucharon gritos dentro del navío.

Mientras subían a la embarcación, Zoro y Loco Juárez se detienen justo en la borda al ver unos cuantos de estos dragones marinos, atacando a la tripulación. Loco Juárez se queda viendo la seriedad de su joven capitán, sabiendo que esa mirada perspicaz solo tenía intereses en cruzar armas con esas bestias.

- ¿No pensaréis abordar y matarlos a todos? Podéis morir.

No teniendo ninguna opción, Zoro se impulsa, y cae firme ante este asedio demoníaco teniendo sus tres katanas desenvainadas, diciéndole en respuesta precipitada a Juárez:

- Moriré en alta mar, como siempre deseé, perro loco.

Zoro estaba decidido y resuelto a enfrentarse a todas estas bestias, pensando que quizá valdrá la pena morir como deseaba. Loco Juárez estaba indeciso si subir o no, pero ve subir a Monet, y le dice:

- ¿También arriesgaréis vuestra vida?

- Tenemos que hacerlo, si queréis zarpar con mi dotación.

De igual manera que Zoro, Monet sube a la embarcación y se coloca a un lado de su amado corsario, teniendo a uno de estos dragones marinos delante de sí mismo, diciendo:

- ¿Algún plan, capitán?

- Por ahora, solo hacer frente a esta bestia a espada.

- Me complace vuestro plan.

- No seáis socarrona conmigo, Monet… ¿Tenéis un plan mejor?

- Seguir vuestras órdenes.

Acto seguido, unas cuantas de estas bestias estaban fijando la atención hacia donde estaban estos dos parados, puesto que no hicieron otra cosa que permanecer en guardia ambos. Zoro estaba mirando fijamente hacia una de estas bestias y corre hacia ellas, sorprendiendo a Monet. Un dragón marino estaba saltando hacia el peliverde de casaca negra, el cual lo aparta con un ataque de la katana a un lado, para usar su otra katana e intentar darle otro corte que no hizo ni un rasguño.

- ¿Qué demonios? Mis katanas no le hacen nada a estas bestias.

Monet a un lado no lo podía creer, diciendo:

- Entonces… ¿Cómo mataremos estas bestias?

- No lo sé.

Cuando menos se lo esperaron, otras más de estas bestias estaban apareciendo de la abertura de la cubierta hacia afuera, al momento en el que los tripulantes de Monet estaban arrojándose al agua para salvarse a sí mismos. Zoro ve esto y les reprocha diciéndoles:

- ¡Malditos cobardes, no huyáis!

En ese mismo instante, Zoro y Monet observan que otro de los dragones marinos, empezó a alzar las espinas de su espalda apuntándolas hacia ellos y arrojando una de estas espinas que era como de casi un metro de largo, Zoro atraviesa su espada de manera veloz, y detiene el ataque de una espina del tamaño de su antebrazo.

- El colmo… ahora esas porquerías arrojan espinas de sus espaldas… ¡Tened cuidado, Monet!

Acto seguido, el peliverde de casaca negra ve a esta bestia correr hacia él, pero haciendo a un lado a Monet para salvarla, siente que este dragón marino se impacta en su pecho, cayendo ambos dentro de la abertura de la cubierta. Monet se levanta desesperada para correr hacia donde cayó Zoro y se asoma en la entrada de la cubierta, viendo hacia abajo. De inmediato llama a Zoro a los gritos, esperando saber algo de él.

- ¡Zoro! ¿Dónde estáis?

Solo percibía el silencio que emanaba el compartimiento de la cubierta, así que hallándose en un momento de desesperación y que no podía ver nada, dice nuevamente:

- ¡Decidme algo! ¡No me dejéis sola, mi amor!

De pronto, en la penumbra de la oscuridad, aparece el dragón marino viendo hacia arriba. Parecía estar bien la bestia, pero no se sabía nada de Zoro, así que Monet se llenó más de desesperación, llevándose las manos al rostro.

- No puede ser… ¡Zoro!

Monet se quedó asombrada e inmóvil, sin siquiera decir palabra alguna ya que justamente cuando la bestia iba a dar un salto hacia ella, aparece Zoro impactándose a un lado de esta bestia, aventándose con el dragón marino contra unos barriles. Monet no lo piensa dos veces e inmediatamente desciende por la cubierta, toma un candelero encendido en la mano, buscando a su amado corsario a su alrededor, logrando ver a Zoro quien sostenía una de las espinas de este dragón marino, en el cuello de la bestia, retorciéndolo y matándolo por completo. Ella se apresura a socorrer al peliverde de casaca negra, y al ver que tenía su abdomen excoriado y herido, le dice:

- Zoro, estáis herido… tenéis que quedaros aquí.

Pero contra todos los pronósticos orgullosos e indiferentes de este corsario, se levanta reciamente, sosteniendo la espina del dragón marino en su mano.

- Monet, tenemos que traspasar a las bestias con sus propias espinas.

- ¿Por qué lo decís?

- Son lo suficientemente fuertes, están envenenadas y solamente así, podremos acabar con estas bestias marinas.

Habiendo dicho esto, Zoro sube con Monet hacia la superficie, y ambos observan que los dragones marinos habían sido asesinados por completo, y a un lado de ellos, estaba Juárez, traspasando a uno de estos dragones marinos con su propia espina, diciendo:

- ¡Que alguien me hunda! La maldita bestia, casi me hace costar la vida.

Así que terminando de traspasar al dragón marino, Loco Juárez levanta la mirada hacia donde estaba su capitán con Monet, dándose cuenta que estaba sangrando. Se levanta del suelo y corre hacia él.

- Mi señor, ¿Estáis herido?

- Solo fue un exiguo zarpazo… no es de ofuscarse.

Pero tras haber logrado una victoria con tales criaturas inimaginables, Zoro se queda viendo a los marineros muertos por estos demonios, aunque estaba percibiendo que solamente eran tres de estos dragones marinos los que le habían asediado. Zoro estaba disgustado, puesto que se inquieta y dice a Juárez:

- Solamente tres de estos dragones marinos… acabaron con la vida de diez marineros. ¿Alguien me puede explicar cómo es que estas bestias aparecieron de la nada y que son, ya que jamás en mi vida, vi algo semejante?

Sin embargo no era momento para alegrarse, puesto que si este peligro era inminente en esos lugares, quizá por eso se debe a que la aldea estaba completamente destruida. Monet llama a su primer oficial y le da una orden a seguir.

- ¡Echad los cuerpos de los dragones marinos muertos al mar, y zarpemos lejos de aquí! ¡Tenemos un rumbo que recorrer y no debemos detenernos!

- ¡Como digáis, capitana!

- ¡Pero antes, extraed las espinas de las vertebras de estas bestias! ¡Nos serán útiles más adelante!

Pasado el rato en que los cuerpos fueron arrojados por la borda, y los dragones marinos muertos, fueron despojados de sus múltiples espinas, quedándose en un rincón del barco, Zoro comenzó a sentirse más malherido, y recostándose en la borda, saca sus katanas y las coloca encima de su hombro, padeciendo de debilitamiento. Monet desde lo lejos, notando la reacción de dolor de Zoro, camina hacia él y se postra.

- No os encontráis bien, Zoro… necesitas recuperaros de este zarpazo, y dejad que los demás se encarguen de todo, ya que descansaréis en mi camarote; y no os resistáis a ser atendido.

Al ver la contumacia de parte de Monet, Zoro alza la mirada y solo sonríe por todo esto.

- Como ordenéis, Monet. No tengo ganas de discutirte nada.

- Así es que me gusta.

Acto seguido, Zoro alza el brazo por encima de Monet, y esta mujer lo direcciona hacia su camarote, pero Zoro alzando la mirada al ver cuando era arrojado el último de estos dragones marinos, siente intriga de cómo estas bestias pueden existir y aparecer en el momento más inquietante del viaje de este corsario. De pronto, acordándose de alguien peculiar, Zoro se detiene junto con Monet y pregunta:

- Un momento…

- ¿Qué sucede ahora, Zoro?

- Habíais dicho que Sparrow estaba en vuestra tripulación… ¿Dónde está?

Ciertamente se habían olvidado por completo de este sujeto, ya que cuando estaban ambos mirando a su alrededor, no le hallaron en ningún lugar. Los cuerpos que fueron arrojados por la borda no coincidían con las descripciones de Sparrow, pero un pirata regresa con Monet y le dice:

- Capitana… una de las canoas no se encuentra atada… ha desaparecido.

Pero sin duda alguna, Monet y Zoro sabían que Sparrow no había sido atacado por ninguna de estas bestias. Sparrow había huido de la embarcación de Monet. Quizá estuvo concretando sus planes cuando nadie estaba prestándole atención, pero el solo hecho de haberlo perdido, acarreará un peligro mayor. Zoro dejó a la armada real española y Sparrow dejó a Monet. Cosas mayores estaban por suceder.


	13. Complicaciones Inciertas

Luego de que la tripulación de Monet, con la compañía de Zoro y de Juárez hubiese abandonado la fragata real y cambiasen de navío, en pleno océano Atlántico se halaban las tripulaciones de los capitanes Daz Bones, Bellamy y de otros marineros que enterándose de los botines que poseían las fragatas extraviadas; se emprendieron de igual manera al seguimiento de Zoro.

A bordo de La Quinta Flota Esmeralda, se hallaba la abandonada capitana Tashigi, quien se mantenía desesperada con la travesía, ya que no conocía la ruta de las islas. Ahí permanecía leyendo pergaminos en la cubierta, viendo al horizonte marítimo como quien hallase respuestas de algo completamente incierto.

- ¿Hacia dónde tendremos que ir?

Uno de sus marineros, mientras supervisaba al resto de la dotación que limpiaba la cubierta, asoma su mirada hacia ella, percibiendo la desesperación de no poder concretar lo que ocurría en su mente. Se acerca en silencio y le dice:

- Capitana, puedo ver problemas en vuestra mente… ¿Tenemos un nuevo curso?

Oyendo esto, Tashigi arruga los papeles, se perturba y suelta los pergaminos a un lado. Estaba frustrada y enojada por todo.

- ¡Mierdas! No debimos abandonar a Zoro en las Islas Vírgenes… él es nuestro guía y sin él, estamos a la deriva.

- Pero capitana, recuerdo que Zoro decía que teníamos que dirigirnos al Atlántico sur como sea…

- Pero dirigirnos al Atlántico sur, sin una guía; se nos hace imposible. Esperaba que Zoro nos fuese desembocado en las dichosas islas que una vez dijo que existían.

- ¿Y qué sugerís que hagamos, capitana?

- No lo sé.

Regresando nuevamente al timón, Tashigi escupe al océano y se queda viendo el horizonte, tratando de encontrar una respuesta cuando fijaba su mirada a su alrededor. El marinero no estaba muy conforme con esta situación y de inmediato le dijo:

- ¿Y qué haremos? ¿Navegar sin sentido? ¿Dirigirnos sin rumbo a cualquier lugar?

- No… tendremos que hacer caso omiso de ignorar la situación.

- ¿Estáis sugiriendo que regresemos a buscar a Zoro? Recuerdo que prometisteis que si se extraviaba, lo dejaríamos perderse… él os hizo jurar eso.

- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡No regresaremos a las islas Vírgenes a buscar a Zoro! ¡Seguiremos el rumbo de igual manera, y encontraremos las fragatas, sin este capullo!

Habiendo dicho esto, ordena al timonel que se dirija al sur del océano, hasta llegar a tierra firme, o encontrar alguna isla que le diera a encontrar las fragatas, tal como había predicho Zoro. Todo parecía marchar de manera calmada, pero cuando Tashigi estaba descendiendo para entrar a su camarote ve que a babor estaba una canoa atada, de origen desconocido.

- ¿Y esto qué es?

Volteando hacia un marinero que estaba desatando los cabos del palo trinquete, le pregunta:

- Oi, ¿Por casualidad de la vida, sabéis de donde salió esta canoa?

El marinero se acerca a esta chalupa y la detalla minuciosamente, para encontrar una botella de ron vacía dentro de ella. Alzándola en frente de ella, dice:

- Al decir verdad, no parece ser de las nuestras.

- ¿Y quién demonios ha atado esta porquería a nuestro barco?

- No lo sé… nuestras chalupas están completas y ninguna ha llegado a ser usada.

- ¡Esto es estúpido! ¿Nadie en esta tripulación sabe como mierdas apareció esta…?

Ahí es cuando Tashigi comprende la gravedad de la situación. Quizá tenían un intruso en el barco, y era momento de desentrañar quien pudiese ser. La capitana saca su enorme katana y voltea hacia todos sus marineros, ordenándoles que se acercasen a ella.

- ¡Venid todos a mí! ¡Tenemos un intruso en el barco! ¡Revisad cada rincón de esta fragata y cuando encontréis al intruso, avisadme! ¡Ahora, a buscarlo!

Como era de esperarse, todos se desesperaron y sacaron sus alfanjes para ir a indagar, mientras que Tashigi pensó que debía ir directamente hacia donde estaba su camarote. Desciende las escaleras y abre la puerta de manera repentina, para toparse con la sorpresa de ver al intruso, sentado en su sillón, colocando los pies en su escritorio, mientras sostenía un compás en la mano y con la otra estaba bebiendo una botella de vino.

- Por lo general no me gusta mucho el vino… para ser un barco de la armada real española, imaginaba bebidas más refinadas, pero no me puedo quejar de lo que tengo en mis manos.

Era el mismísimo Jack Sparrow quien había sido el intruso de la fragata real. Tashigi se sorprende de verlo, porque no imaginó que estuviese en su barco.

- ¿Sparrow? ¿Qué hacéis en mi nave?

- Esa es una pregunta muy interesante de responder…

Sparrow baja los pies del escritorio y coloca el compás en la mesa. Camina directamente hacia Tashigi, sonriendo como si nada ocurriese, y terminaba de decir la frase.

- … siendo tú una capitana con demasiadas preguntas en tu mente que ya están respondidas, aunque las respuestas no sucumben ante las preguntas, y cada pregunta resulta tener más respuestas de las que usualmente una pregunta…

Finalmente termina de caminar directamente hacia Tashigi, y se enseria, mirándola de arriba abajo.

- … no abarca para responder.

Tashigi tenía ganas de matarlo, pero su intriga por conocer las intenciones de tener a este infame pirata a bordo, le hizo tener que bajar un poco la guardia e indagar en conocer con preguntas lo ocurrido.

- No entiendo para nada, ¿Qué hacéis en mi nave? ¿No se supone que deberíais estar en la dotación de Monet?

- Claro está que…

Cuando dijo esto, Sparrow le dio la espalda a Tashigi y caminó hacia un espejo, tomando la casaca negra de la capitana y colocándosela para poder mirarse, terminando de decir la frase:

- … no soy un tripulante cualquiera, capitana de navío… yo soy el mismísimo capitán Jack Sparrow… y no soy alguien a quien se debe subestimar, pero tú…

Quitándose la casaca, se da la media vuelta hacia ella y le termina de decir:

- … tú resultas ser una mujer que tiene muchas ganas de saber lo que pasa, y creo que puedo darte las respuestas… de lo que sé.

Si bien esto parecía una buena idea, Tashigi estaba tratando de justificar la manera en la que pudiese beneficiarse. Guardando la katana en su vaina, la capitana de navío se cruza de brazos y cierra la puerta, preguntándole:

- ¿Y qué podéis saber de algo que me interese?

- Creo que deseas saber qué es lo que pasa aquí, ¿No?

- Más que nada, pero para eso yo misma lo puedo descubrir.

- Eres una niña muy meticulosa y cada situación en la que te encuentras, parece ser de grave a peor… pero hay cosas difíciles de comprender y quiero que comprendas que si no lo comprendes como yo lo comprendo, jamás comprenderás el peligro de lo incomprensible.

- ¡Habláis demasiados acertijos y eso me impacienta!

Volteando hacia atrás para llamar a sus marineros, Tashigi estaba cansándose de las tonterías de Sparrow, aunque este se sienta encima del escritorio y pregunta en el momento aparentemente oportuno.

- Perdiste a Zoro y no tienes rumbo que seguir, ¿No es así?

Irónicamente, Tashigi siente como esto puede interesarle, al punto de calmar el desasosiego de su corazón y cancelar la orden de aprehender a este pirata excéntrico. Cerrando de nuevo la puerta, Tashigi voltea hacia Sparrow y le pregunta:

- ¿E imagino que conocéis el rumbo que Zoro debería tomar?

- Si en algo soy completamente peligroso, es que cuando deseo perder a mis enemigos, lo hago sin ningún problema, pero… cuando deseo encontrar lo que más quiero, siempre llego a tiempo.

- ¿A qué os referís con eso?

- Que habiendo perdido al renombrado cazador de piratas de la armada real española que todos creen que conoce algo no conocido, te hallas en un problema mayor… pero, yo puedo llevarte directamente hacia donde se encuentra Zoro.

Esto, sin duda alguna parecía no tener procedentes. Tashigi sentía que este pirata trataba de hacer un trato con ella y eso le desconcertaba un poco. Caminando hacia este infame pirata con los brazos cruzados, la capitana trata de comprender la situación y frunce el ceño preguntando:

- ¿Acaso planteáis hacer un trato conmigo, capitán Sparrow?

- Más que un pacto, es una alianza.

- ¿Alianza para qué?

- Más que nada, deseas encontrar a Zoro, ya que esa era la orden del almirante Law cuando te encomendó esta misión… no perderle de vista, pero ahora que lo has perdido de vista, permíteme decirte que no quedó abandonado en las Islas Vírgenes.

Tashigi se sorprende porque no se imaginó esto para nada.

- ¿Y en donde está?

- Está en la tripulación de la capitana Monet… lo sé, porque yo estuve con ella y logré cumplir la parte de mi trato.

- ¿Un trato con ella? ¿Y cuál era ese trato?

- El trato era que me acercaría directamente hacia donde estaba la tripulación de donde estaba navegando… a cambio de yo ayudarle a entregarle al cazador de piratas.

- ¿Queréis decir que Zoro se encuentra con Monet en su barco, para alejarnos a nosotros?

- Así es.

Esto cada vez complicaba la situación. La capitana estaba muy enojada con esto, pero Sparrow se le acerca y le pregunta:

- Pero aun no has escuchado la parte que tengo para proponerte, capitana Tashigi.

- ¿Y qué queréis?

- Permíteme navegar contigo y yo te llevaré directamente hacia donde se encuentra Zoro… te juro que lo encontraremos en seguida, porque el curso que él toma con Monet, nosotros lo seguiremos exactamente.

Cada vez la proposición de Sparrow demandaba una cosa muy extraña de comprender. Tashigi frunce el ceño y pregunta:

- Si por casualidad de la vida, hago ese trato contigo… ¿Cómo haremos para continuar la ruta de Zoro, estando lejos de nosotros?

Ahí es cuando tras un momento de seriedad, Sparrow sonríe vívidamente para mostrarle a Tashigi, la peculiar brújula que siempre le acompaña en todos sus viajes. La capitana se sorprende y lentamente se acerca a ver la brújula que tenía delante de sí mismo, diciendo:

- He escuchado tantas historias respecto a esta brújula… creo que tenemos un trato.

- ¿Y qué es lo que más deseas encontrar, capitana Tashigi?

- A Zoro.

Sin duda alguna, estos dos estaban concretando lo que parecía ser un trato unificado. Los planes simplemente estaban tomando un curso distinto en toda esta historia, y ahora Tashigi y Sparrow tenían algo en común que pudiesen usar en esta situación.

Por otro lado, mucho más al sur del océano Atlántico, la tripulación de Monet se veían adelantados en aguas tranquilas, navegando después de dos días en los que habían zarpado de las islas Vírgenes. El viejo ebrio de Juárez estaba viendo el horizonte marítimo, permaneciendo nostálgico y sonriente.

- ¡Arrr! ¡Adoro la vida del pirata! ¡Añoraba recuperar reiteradamente esta sensación tan inenarrable!

Luego de decir estas palabras, escucha unos pasos y voltea percibiendo a Monet que corría hacia el camarote en el que se encontraba Zoro descansando de las heridas causadas por el dragón marino. La capitana abre la puerta del camarote, entrando con unas vendas en manos. Caminando hacia el dormido peliverde de casaca negra, colocó todos estos utensilios en una mesa, a un lado de sí misma.

- He llegado a tiempo.

Viendo a Zoro desvestido sobre su lecho, Monet no puede evitar sonreír mientras escurría las toallas calientes que usaría en su corsario invitado, diciéndose a sí misma:

- Así quería teneros, Zoro… desvestido en mi camarote.

Dicho esto, se da cuenta de que Zoro se despierta.

- Verdaderamente habéis dormido lo suficiente.

Zoro estaba sintiendo dolor en su abdomen, pero cuando se iba colocar su mano, Monet de inmediato se la detiene, preocupándose de comprometer la herida.

- No, no lo hagáis Zoro… yo os ayudo, podéis contaminar esto.

- No tenéis necesidad de hacer esto.

- Para mí, esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti, Zoro.

En ese instante, sintiendo que esta mujer le atendía y le acariciaba el abdomen, Zoro permanece viendo el rostro de esta mujer, cubierto con su cabellera amarilla; diciéndole:

- Espero que no hayáis atrasado la travesía, por atenderme en este momento tan importante en vuestra notoriedad.

- No importa, Zoro… no puedo hacer esto sola, para eso os necesito.

- Pues, gracias por consideradme en esto, Monet.

- Si tan solo pudieseis entender de qué me es importante que permanezcáis con vida y guiándonos en esto, no solo me agradeceríais.

- Espero que el tiempo me lo diga, pero mientras tanto, solo en mi mente poseo interrogantes de…

Mientras decía esta palabra, Monet sacó una botella de ron, justo en medio de lo que estaba diciendo este corsario y la echa en el abdomen, haciéndole gritar levemente, para luego colocarle vendajes nuevos alrededor de su cuerpo. Ella veía esto y sonreía diciendo:

- Lo lamento Zoro, pero el ron no solo sirve para que lo bebáis, si no para estas cosas que no conjeturáis.

Indudablemente Zoro comenzaba a sentirse un poco mejor, sentándose en el lecho delante de Monet, rascándose su cabellera verde para apaciguar lo poco que le estaba doliendo esto.

- Al menos, hicisteis que el alivio fuese mejor de lo que imaginaba.

- Ese es mi adeudo aquí.

- Pero como os decía… sigo sin imaginar, como es que de la nada aparecieron esas criaturas, y que eran exactamente.

- Yo tampoco me figuraba eso… ¿Alguna vez habíais visto algo así?

Y quedándose viendo fijamente hacia una dirección, ido completamente de sus pensamientos, Zoro no comprendía nada de lo que había ocurrido y dice:

- Nunca en mi vida… se que existen bestias marinas, que sus formas se alejan de nuestra imaginación… pero cosas así como estas, ¿Aparecer en esa isla?

Las dudas de Monet también se debían a que algo pudiese ser peligros, y cuando se echa un sorbo de ron, llegándole una duda a su mente, dijo a Zoro:

- Ahora entiendo del porqué del extraño asolamiento de la isla… ¿Percibisteis que no había ni un alma en esa isla? ¿Avistasteis que todo parecía devastado y asolado, como si se tratase de una invasión?

- Por supuesto, pero… si es así como decís, nos estaremos viendo en un peligro inminente hacia las costas.

Haciendo ambos silencio, se miran lentamente a los ojos, y están de acuerdo de que las costas ya no eran seguras con la llegada de estas bestias marinas, siendo Zoro quien dice:

- Ya ningún lugar sería seguro, si aparecen más de estas bestias marinas.

- Y serían los reinos de España y de Gran Bretaña, sumidos por una invasión transatlántica.

Monet, se empieza a preocupar y levantándose de su silla, camina de un lado a otro, cavilando que hacer con respecto a estas probabilidades. Zoro, solo permanecía sentado con su cabeza hacia abajo y con la mente en otro lugar, aunque después de tanto silencio, Monet se detiene y dice:

- Sé que es algo incierto todavía, pero… ¿Existiría una manera de poder detener esto?

Zoro, ignorando la pregunta que Monet le había hecho, dice a sí mismo:

- Las vorágines, pudieron ser ocasionadas por estas bestias marinas… o algo peor.

Luego de oír estas extrañas palabras, Monet se queda en silencio, y acercándose a este corsario que se mantenía en silencio y con interrogantes, le pregunta:

- ¿Qué dijisteis?

Al rato, Zoro vuelve en sí, e intentando levantarse del lecho, dice:

- Tenemos que continuar el curso y supervisar…

Pero al instante en el que este hombre se iba a levantar, Monet se acerca a Zoro, deteniéndole con sus manos y haciendo que permanezca acostado.

- No, no levantaréis de este lecho, hasta que sintáis mejor.

- Entiendo, pero el curso que estamos tomando, ¿Es exactamente al sur del atlántico?

- Con cuentagotas tenemos pocos días de haber zarpado de las islas Vírgenes… debemos estar apenas pasando por el Ecuador en el Atlántico, y la aproximación es aún muy improbable… así que calmaos y descansad porque necesito que recuperéis vuestras fuerzas.

Pues sin más que decir, Zoro se acuesta y se queda viendo el techo de la cubierta, mientras que Monet, detalla a este hombre acostado desvestido en su pecho y casi indefenso, sonriendo con placer.

- No recordaba lo retrechero y varonil que solíais ser antes, Zoro.

Zoro, viendo que esta mujer poco a poco se acercaba más a él y que las puntas de sus dedos acariciaban su descubierto pecho, se da cuenta que los ojos de esta mujer demostraban ciertas ansias sexuales, confirmándolo cuando ella se mordía sus labios.

- Increíblemente, tuve que haberos causado una reacción en vuestra mente, cuando salvé vuestra vida de vuestro inicuo e ignominioso padre.

- Sois el responsable de que cada vez que os vea, quisiera ser vuestra.

- Entiendo y siento halago de ser alguien que haya causado eso en vuestra vida, pero en estos momentos prefiero no hablar de este tema.

- No os preocupéis, bucardo mío… tiempo al tiempo, he de esperar.

Habiendo dicho esto, Monet acerca sus labios a los de Zoro, y este hombre quedándose con los ojos sorprendidos, siente de igual manera deseos de querer besarla. Sus labios permanecen cerca el uno con el otro y el deseo de Zoro en querer tomarla de sus brazos y arrancarle la blusa, era innegable, pero escucha que esta chica le dice:

- Siento como vuestro mástil se alza, cual aparejo sosteniendo una vela latina… bucardo mío.

Mientras tanto, afuera en la cubierta, los tripulantes de Monet, estaban tomando el curso por indicaciones de Loco Juárez, y de pronto, delante de ellos, estaba asomándose en el horizonte una fragata que se aproximaba a ellos. Juárez luego de ver esto, dice a sí mismo:

- ¡Cáspita! ¡Una fragata aproximándose!

Y viendo al resto de la tripulación, dijo arrojando la botella vacía del ron al océano:

- ¡Preparad las seis libras, y las armas de acechanzas, junto con las seis libras, a cubierta! ¡Elegantemente, ratas despreciables!

En ese instante, todos hicieron conforme a lo que ordenó Loco Juárez, mientras que en el camarote, Monet escucha la alarma, y saliendo del camarote, observa todo y dice a sí misma:

- ¿Qué es todo este fandango y algazara que mantenéis?

Mientras los marineros corrían preparando los cañones, Monet alza la vista al frente, y observa la fragata que se venía hacia ellos por avante, y se sorprende diciendo:

- Una fragata real británica.

Habiendo visto esto, Monet se sube al timón y comienza a virar a estribor, diciendo:

- ¡Preparad las seis libras, y las cadenas de tiros!

Zoro había escuchado todo esto desde adentro. Lentamente asciende hacia la cubierta, y al ver el alboroto dirige su vista hacia la fragata que estaba muy cerca de ellos, percibiendo una bandera quemada en la punta del aparejo mayor, haciendo que se quedase muy confundido.

Todos los marineros se preparaban para atacar, mientras que Monet y Juárez se quedaban en silencio, esperando que esto pase, cuando de pronto ven a Zoro que se dirige a la proa.

- ¿Qué hace mi señor ahí?

Monet inmediatamente desciende hacia donde estaba Zoro, diciendo:

- ¡Zoro! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¡Os dije que descanséis…!

Y justo al decir esto, hace silencio cuando Zoro le extiende la mano, en señal de que se detenga. Este corsario había percibido que el lado del casco en babor, estaba destruido como si se tratase de un barco asediado. Zoro luego de ver esto, dice a la tripulación:

- ¡Alto al fuego!

Monet no comprende para nada la actitud de Zoro, y se acerca a él diciéndole:

- ¿Por qué nos estamos…?

Inmediatamente, la tripulación hace silencio al ver que esta fragata estaba pasando por un lado de ellos, y que se hallaba asediada y sin tripulantes. Zoro recordaba esta misma situación pasada y viendo esto, ordena lanzar cabos para sujetar la embarcación, colocando una tabla para pasar a la otra fragata.

- ¡Disponed vuestros alfanjes, no sabemos a qué nos podemos hostilizar aquí!

Luego de esto Zoro avanza a cruzar hacia la otra nave al tiempo en que Monet y Juárez le siguen, pero al ver que ambos descienden a la fragata inmovilizada, descubren a una tripulación ultimada y a unos cuantos despedazados de sus extremidades, en un baño de sangre. La capitana se coloca sus manos en su boca y esconde su rostro para no ver tanta muerte, mientras que Zoro y Loco Juárez, permanecen en silencio y terriblemente atónitos de ver todo esto. Monet se dirige hacia Zoro y lo abraza con su rostro escondido en su pecho.

- Pero que mortandad tan luctuosa y pavorosa… ¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto?

Loco Juárez estaba caminando sobre los muertos se dispone a ir examinando los cadáveres, en cambio Zoro le dice a Monet en su pecho:

- Oi, mujer… regresad reiteradamente a la nave, no veáis esto… hacedlo por mí, ahora.

Monet sin mirar atrás, se pasa a su embarcación de nuevo, y se queda sentada tratando de olvidar esta imagen de devastación. Zoro, se acerca a Juárez, y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué creéis que aparenta esto, Juárez?

Luego de haber levantado un extraño fragmento de la concha de una tortuga marina, dice:

- No lo sé, señor… reanudamos aun con la incertidumbre de que pudo haber causado esto.

- ¿Creéis que pudo haber sido faena de los dragones marinos, que hallamos en las Islas Vírgenes?

- Puede ser, pero esto… no tiene calificativo, simplemente es una reminiscencia de consternación en nuestras mentes.

- ¿Sabéis que creo?

En ese momento, Loco Juárez desvía su vista a Zoro, quien permanece pensativo viendo hacia una dirección fija, como quien tratase de discernir tal atrocidad.

- ¿Qué creéis?

- Que poco a poco, comenzaremos a vislumbrar lo que ha sucedido con las fragatas extraviadas de la armada real española… y esta carnicería que estamos viendo, es debida a ese misterio.

- No puede ser… ¿Creéis que si encontramos más de estas fragatas en nuestra travesía, nos adosaremos a la verdad?

- O peor… encontraremos la infalible razón de todo esto.

Y justo cuando Zoro se disponía a revisar el camarote, escucha que Juárez le pregunta:

- ¿Y si la infalible razón, no llega a ser suficiente para todo este enigma? ¿Y si lo que nos encontramos más adelante, resulta ser algo peor?

- Pues nos mantendremos esperando lo execrable, porque no dejaré que este misterio se quede sin resolver.

Habiendo dicho estas palabras, el peliverde de casaca negra abre la puerta del camarote del capitán y entra para inspeccionar todo lo que ocurrió, y se halla con la sorpresa de ver uno de estos dragones marinos, asesinado al lado del cuerpo despedazado de quien resultaba ser el capitán de dicho navío. Loco Juárez, entrando seguidamente de Zoro, ve todo esto y se detiene sorprendido.

- ¿Otra bestia de estas?

Y acercándose para examinar al animal, Zoro se postra con un poco de dificultar por la herida en su abdomen. Sacando un puñal pequeño de su casaca, extrayendo las espinas de este animal y arrugando su rostro por causa de la devastación a su alrededor, dice:

- Esta murió recientemente… y el capitán no percibió que gracias a eso, pudo haber hallado una solución en las espinas envenenadas de este dragón marino.

- ¡Arrr! No es más que una majadería tras otra… ¿Cómo podemos saber en donde será el siguiente asedio o ataque de estas porquerías marinas?

- Cualquiera que fuese el misterio…

Mientras estaba diciendo esto, Zoro se distrae viendo un pergamino dentro de la casaca del capitán interfecto y lo saca, terminando la última parte de su frase.

- Poco a poco lo estaremos descubriendo.

Loco Juárez, veía como Zoro abría este pergamino, y que lo estaba leyendo en silencio, en el inglés característico de estos marineros.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Otro pergamino con misterios para resolver?

Zoro se levanta del suelo y acercándose a Loco Juárez, le lee lo que se encuentra en el pergamino, traduciendo lo que se hallaba en el pergamino:

- "Hemos sido rodeados en el Atlántico sur, y jamás esperamos ser asediados por lo que nuestras pesadillas jamás esperaron ver" "Poco a poco, mi dotación se ha ido diezmando y las fuerzas de seguir luchando contra estos demonios, ha disminuido, ya que son más que nosotros" "Sea quien sea que esté leyendo este contenido, quiero que sepa que el Atlántico sur, está excluido de ser unas aguas tranquilas y llenas de seguridad" "El casillero de Davy Jones, puede esperar por vosotros si pretenden descender hacia esas costas peligrosas, infestadas de…"

Y terminando de decir esto, Zoro alza la mirada hacia Loco Juárez, quien se hallaba esperando a escuchar lo que sigue, diciendo:

- ¿Es todo lo que diréis?

- Hasta aquí terminan las líneas… pero…

Juárez, mirando a su alrededor, dice:

- ¿De qué estarán infestadas las susodichas costas como dice en esa carta? Por cierto, ¿Existirán costas o islas en el Atlántico sur?

- Sí existe, perro loco.

- ¡Que me lleve la mierda a los hatos de cerdos! ¿Cómo es posible que hayan islas en el Atlántico sur?

- Al menos si queremos descender hasta la isla de Santa Elena de los británicos… o la de Ascensión.

Inmediatamente Zoro estaba pensando que de algún modo, estarían acercándose a un peligro mucho mayor de lo que ya se enfrentaron. Juárez no comprendía la idea de su capitán, pero cruzándose de brazos, le preguntó:

- ¿No estaréis pensando que deberíamos recorrer esas islas que supuestamente existen?

- No es supuestamente que existen, perro loco… esas islas sí existen.

- En medio del océano, en medio de la nada. ¿Islas colonizadas por los asquerosos británicos? Esto cada vez sorprende más de lo esperado.

- No tienes idea de lo que se puede encontrar en este momento, pero si recuerdas hace seis años atrás, yo vi islas en esta travesía que tomamos… ¿Creéis que puede ser una locura nefasta?

Lo cierto de todo esto, era que a medida que estaban acercándose al curso que tomó Zoro hace años atrás cuando perdió a su hermana, cada vez estaba ocurriendo algo completamente misterioso e incierto. El mundo estaba comenzando a ser más complicado, siendo antes mucho más amplio, pero la realidad es que el mundo sigue siendo el mismo, con la diferencia que había menos cosas en él.


	14. Acuosidades Peligrosas

Pasado el rato, Zoro ordena llamar a toda la tripulación, y justamente cuando llegaba a la otra embarcación con Loco Juárez, tras haber tomado una decisión, dijo:

- ¡Vosotros marineros! ¡Registrad el barco y lo que halléis, será de vosotros!

Habiendo recibido estas órdenes, todos los marineros cruzaron al navío británico, mientras que Zoro se dirigía al camarote con Loco Juárez y con Monet, a discutir de lo sucedido. Loco Juárez, inmediatamente al cierra la puerta del camarote, cerciorándose que nadie más escuchase lo que hablaban estos tres, dijo:

- Os sugiero, señor, que anclemos en las islas de Ascensión primeramente.

- ¿Y para que fondearemos ahí? ¿Qué tiene esa isla de importante?

- Señor, esta fragata destruida es británica, y son islas de los británicos… cabe destacar que están más cerca de nuestra travesía, así que si queremos descubrir los misterios de las fragatas extraviadas, os sugiero que empecemos por ahí.

En medio de esta conversación, la capitana Monet, se siente intrigada por todo esto y pregunta:

- ¿Qué tiene que empecemos directamente por ahí? ¿Por qué no nos dirigimos directamente hacia el Atlántico sur, y llegar hasta la isla de Tristán?

Pero Zoro parecía comprender que a cada momento en todo esto, le estaría acercando a algo diferente. Mientras estaba sentado con este pergamino en mano, dice a Monet:

- No, porque podemos no encontrar nada, si no empezamos por hallar lo que está en nuestro camino.

- ¿Habría algún inconveniente con eso?

- Si no hallamos nada en las islas Ascensión y Santa Elena, ambas de los británicos; puede que al llegar a la isla de Tristán, tengamos que establecer curso otra vez hacia el norte, porque si no hallamos nada en Tristán, en las que obviamos, debemos indagar y hallar algo.

Loco Juárez, luego de haberse quedado en silencio por lo que parecía ser una aparente idea en Zoro, pregunta:

- ¿Y bien? ¿Hacia dónde iremos?

- Estableced curso hacia la isla de Ascensión… si no hallamos nada en ese lugar, emprenderemos raudamente hacia la isla de Santa Elena.

- Como digáis.

Habiendo seguido las órdenes de Zoro, Loco Juárez ordena a la tripulación a tomar curso hacia el sur, mientras que en el camarote, Monet y Zoro se quedaban solos. El peliverde de casaca negra se quedaba leyendo este pergamino hallado y el que halló en las islas Baleares, sin duda alguna Monet sentía que este hombre le ocultaba sus planes, y comienza a indagar en la mente de este corsario, diciendo:

- Zoro, disculpadme si pensáis que soy una molestia en vuestros planes, pero siento que me estáis ocultando vuestros planes.

Zoro se sorprende un poco por escuchar esto, pero luego de desviar su mente de lo que estaba tratando de analizar, alza su vista hacia esta mujer y le dice:

- ¿Qué es lo que queréis saber?

En ese instante, Monet coloca sus manos encima del escritorio, y sosteniéndose acerca su rostro al de este corsario que estaba sentado del otro lado, preguntándole de inmediato:

- Que me digáis que es lo que tenéis en mente… ¿Cómo es posible que aparezcan esas criaturas marinas y nos hayan atacado así como si nada; cuando de pronto aparece esta fragata británica, con marineros despedazados y mutilados por estas mismas bestias?

- No entiendo cual es vuestra preocupación…

- Mi preocupación es saber si podéis garantizarme que cuidaréis de nosotros y nos guiaréis hacia las fragatas perdidas.

Luego de ver la seriedad de esta mujer, Zoro se levanta lentamente y caminando hacia la puerta, la cierra con llave. Monet entendió que en ese momento parecía que este sujeto le iba a decir algo serio, puesto que se voltea dirigiéndose hacia ella.

- Me habéis salvado la vida, muchas veces anteriores y no tengo como agradeceros…

Antes de que Zoro terminara la frase, Monet sonríe y se desabrocha su blusa, mostrando un poco su escote. Quizá estaba desviando la situación pero se siente con poder sobre el peliverde de casaca negra.

- No me agradezcas… yo puedo hacer eso.

Zoro, al ver el escote de esta mujer, alza la vista de manera rápida, pero cuando estaba refunfuñando de la molestia, se contiene y sigue diciendo:

- Y pese a todas las cosas que han acontecido entre nosotros, con el afán que tenéis de que me desvíe de mis planes… pero no os mentiré.

Ahí es cuando Monet, luego de ver que la seriedad de Zoro era más grave, se sienta en el escritorio en silencio y observa este corsario, suspirando de desanimo. Tras un breve rato de silencio le pregunta:

- Está bien… ¿Cuál es la verdad?

Zoro se acerca un poco más a esta chica, como si estuviese a punto de susurrarle y le dice:

- No se tratan de fragatas extraviadas, de la búsqueda que estoy emprendiendo.

- Eso puedo deducirlo, ya que hay cosas que han cambiado y el tomar el curso de Tortuga.

- Exactamente… lo que estoy siguiendo, junto con Loco Juárez, son unas islas emergentes que aparecieron hace seis años atrás, exactamente el día en el que mi hermana Selena, cayó en alta mar.

Sin duda alguna la veracidad de la misión estaba cambiando. La capitana Monet permanece un poco sorprendida del asunto, ya que jamás imaginó que se trataba de todo esto, y bajándose del escritorio, dice:

- ¿Entonces, vuestros planes nunca se trataron de hallar esas fragatas extraviadas, sino encontrar las islas que viste años atrás?

- Así es… aun recuerdo la ubicación de donde vi emerger dichosas islas, y sea como sea, ahí es donde llegaremos.

Habiendo dicho esto, Zoro se hace a un lado enrollando los pergaminos que ha encontrado en estas dos fragatas destruidas. Estando de espaldas, suspira por un instante en silencio y siguió diciendo:

- Por supuesto, estas fragatas que hemos hallado Juárez y yo, han sido pruebas de que tenemos que seguir por este camino… y sé que si lo seguimos, hallaremos las demás fragatas restantes.

Luego de oír esto, Monet se siente más convencida de lo ocurrido, y cruzando los brazos, frunce el ceño con dudas aparentes que quería hacer.

- ¿Y qué pasaría si no hallásemos las fragatas restantes? ¿Y si todo lo que nos estaremos enfrentando, son cosas peores que las mismísimas bestias marinas que hallamos en las islas Vírgenes?

- Entonces, tendremos que estar más cautelosos que nunca, y prepararnos para algo terrible…

Y acercándose a esta mujer, Zoro usando su peculiar convencimiento en sus palabras, dice:

- Y quiero descubrir lo que sucede, porque no puedo dejar que el misterio de la muerte de mi hermana, quede impune… no puedo pretender de que aquí jamás ocurrió algo y como sea que fuese, yo me encargaré de ir a los confines de los mares, buscando la verdad, aunque me fuese a costar la vida.

Monet luego de ver como Zoro se sentía cada vez más frustrado por no hallar nada en este viaje, siente un poco más de compasión con este corsario, y desviando la mirada de los ojos de él, se dirige hacia la puerta del camarote, abriéndola.

- Entonces, guiadnos a la verdad… busquemos e indaguemos hasta el fin del mundo, hallando y descubriendo lo que sucedió con vuestro hermano.

Habiendo dicho esto, sale del camarote y deja a Zoro solo, pensando en su siguiente plan, ya que no paraba de lamentarse por no haber rescatado a su hermana, hace seis años atrás.

Ya siendo de noche, luego de que la tripulación de Monet desvalijara la fragata inglesa, se hallaban navegando en aguas tranquilas, lejos del lugar de donde encontraron esta embarcación. Mientras Zoro se hallaba durmiendo en la bodega, y Monet en su camarote, Loco Juárez decide salir a ver la luz de las estrellas, acompañado de una botella de ron, y estando ebrio, se coloca en la proa, diciendo:

- Que bello que es el mar, nada comparado con este mundo… a no ser que sean las bragas de una meretriz.

Y dándose su sorbo de ron, se da cuenta de que delante de sí mismo, la luna distante, reflejaba el horizonte marítimo, cosa de la cual sorprendido, dice a sí mismo, con una sonrisa de delirante libidinoso.

- "Yo ho, yo ho, el mundo es mejor"

Mareado de tanto beber ron, Juárez se dirige hacia la popa y subiéndose hacia el timón, se queda sentado delante de dicho artefacto, muy cerca de la toldilla.

- Es una lástima que un día de estos, este desplazamiento concluya tan pronto de lo que se acaba el ron en los toneles.

De momento, delante de sí mismo en plena travesía, apareció la imagen tenue en el horizonte, de una carabela que se les acercaba por detrás desde lo lejos, y Loco Juárez ignorando la aproximación de esta carabela, se queda viendo al frente. Repentinamente la oscuridad de la noche, hizo brillar en el océano, unas luces que revoloteaban de un lado a otro. El viejo ebrio percibe esto y frunce el ceño diciéndose a sí mismo:

- ¿Qué demontres es eso? ¿Cómo es permisible esto?

Loco Juárez, desciende del timón y camina velozmente hacia estribor y al asomarse por la borda, no observa nada. Reaccionando con preocupación, Juárez observa la botella de ron que tenía en su mano derecha y alzando una ceja, sonríe diciendo:

- Creo que es en demasía de ron por el día de hoy.

Acto seguido, al descender de la toldilla hacia la escotilla, dichas luces que se movían en la superficie del océano, aparecieron nuevamente, subiendo por el casco hasta asomarse por la borda, mostrándose como la imagen de criaturas acuosas femeninas, similares a los de unas sirenas, que poco a poco avanzaban por la cubierta, hasta llegar a la escotilla. Dichos elementales acuosos, se separaron por toda la embarcación y una de ellas, descendió por la cubierta y se filtró por las tablas de la bodega, hasta llegar a donde estaba durmiendo Zoro.

Dos de estas criaturas elementales, llegaron ante el camarote de Monet y viendo que se trataba de la capitana, la dejaron en paz retirándose como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. Otras aparecieron llegando ante la tripulación de Monet, y cada una de ellas tenía en sus manos, zarpas del tamaño de un antebrazo, de las cuales apuntaban a matar a los tripulantes. Sin embargo, una de ellas, al entrar a donde estaba Zoro durmiendo, se detiene ante este corsario, viéndolo de arriba abajo.

- "Fastuoso, austero, y cándido"

Y extendiendo su mano hacia el rostro de Zoro, poco a poco estaba filtrándose por su boca, hasta que este corsario dormido siente que algo se mete por su garganta y se despierta, vomitando el agua que se estaba metiendo por su boca, quedándose sorprendido por completo. Al reponerse, ve como del suelo estaba formándose nuevamente esta entidad acuosa, Zoro fue buscando sus katanas, apuntando hacia esta criatura acuosa en forma de mujer.

- ¡Que me parta un rayo! ¿Qué sois, criatura?

La sirena acuosa, da un grito agudo, que hace que Zoro suelte sus katanas y caiga arrodillado cubriéndose sus oídos. Luego de esto, justo antes de que esta criatura atacara mortalmente al corsario real, aparece descendiendo por la escotilla, un brillo resplandeciente que hace que la criatura se desvanezca y se esparza por la cubierta inferior.

Luego de que este brillo se esparciera, Zoro quita sus manos de sus ojos, y ve a la oceánida Robin quien aparece real ante este hombre. El peliverde de casaca negra, no pudiendo creer lo que estaba observando ante sí mismo se sorprende, viendo a esta diosa de arriba hacia abajo, con un vestido blanco y con unos cabellos negros, que hacía quedar atónito al corsario.

Por otro lado, las demás criaturas que estaban a punto de atravesar a la dormida tripulación, son percibidas por Loco Juárez quien descendía hacia las bodegas a buscar más ron, y divisando tales criaturas acuosas, se sorprende y dice:

- ¡Deteneos criaturas virulentas!

Inmediatamente, todas las sirenas acuosas voltearon hacia Juárez y se enojaron hostilmente, mientras que la tripulación entera se despertó y emplearon sus armas, atacando a estas criaturas, formando una extraña batalla enigmática. Por otro lado, Monet se despierta oyendo tales escándalos, y de pronto al abrir la puerta de su camarote, escucha un ruido extraño, debajo de la cubierta. Ella se asoma por la escotilla, y presencia esta batalla entre su tripulación y las criaturas acuosas, diciéndose a sí misma:

- ¡Por mil fragatas carbonizadas! ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Acto seguido, toma su alfanje y desciende hacia esta escaramuza, mientras que por otro lado, Zoro cubriendo sus ojos de ver este resplandor en una bodega cerrada, se dirige hacia la puerta con sus katanas en manos y cierra la puerta desde afuera para retener lo que vio adentro, diciendo:

- No sé qué seáis, pero de aquí, no salís… mi mente no me puede estar jugando esa pasada.

Y dándose media vuelta, se siente confundido por ver la batalla entre la tripulación de Monet y estas sirenas acuosas, de las cuales estaban diezmando a la tripulación.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Hay que acabar con estas criaturas!

En ese instante, una de estas criaturas acuosas se dirige hacia Zoro, y este al atacarle con su katana, la pica por la mitad pero se vuelve a unir, formándose nuevamente esta sirena. Viendo esto, levanta su katana para ver que tenía de malo.

- Increíble…

Habiendo dicho esto, Zoro siente que esta criatura le da un fuerte golpe, que lo arroja contra unos sacos de pólvora, haciendo que se rompan y se esparzan por todo el suelo. Viendo como el polvo que se alzaba, se une en el acuoso cuerpo de la sirena, Zoro se sorprende de ver como se solidificaba la sirena por causa de esto, haciéndole un poco difícil de moverse. Viendo el saco de pólvora a un lado, el peliverde de la casaca negra sonríe diciendo:

- Interesante… ahora sí estoy a mi favor.

Y tomando dicho saco roto de pólvora, Zoro lo arroja hacia la sirena acuosa, haciendo que se solidifique y sea hecha de un barro arcilloso, para luego retener sus katanas, diciendo:

- Os habéis subido a la fragata equivocada.

Terminando de decir estas palabras, Zoro parte en pedazos a esta sirena hecha arcilla, con un ataque peculiar de sus tres armamentos, pero tomando el resto de los sacos de pólvoras, dijo a la tripulación:

- ¡Usad la pólvora, eso hará que las criaturas se hagan arcilla y barro!

En seguida los piratas de la tripulación, tomaron los sacos de pólvoras que Zoro les había arrojado e inmediatamente los esparcieron alrededor de estas sirenas acuosas, conforme había dicho este corsario viendo que estaban solidificadas. Emocionados por tener el control, tomaron sus alfanjes y despedazaron a estas sirenas, y esparcieron sus pedazos por todos lados. Monet estaba corriendo en medio de la dotación, buscaba a Zoro y al verlo que estaba detenido en la puerta de la bodega en silencio, se aproxima a él y le abraza diciendo:

- ¡Zoro, pensé que os sucedió algo…!

Y sujetando su rostro con sus manos, lo ve a los ojos y le pregunta:

- ¿Os encontráis bien?

- Sí, estoy bien…

En ese instante, ambos se quedan en silencio, observando los restos de las sirenas esparcidos por todo el barco. Loco Juárez se aproxima a ellos, y les pregunta:

- ¿Hay algo que quizá nos está queriendo decir que no debemos cruzar por estas aguas? ¿O es que son ideas mías y el casillero de Davy Jones, nos está enviando lo peor de todo?

Pero Zoro voltea hacia la habitación en la que se hallaba durmiendo siendo aquella en la que había dejado encerrado aquel destello que se diseminó, luciendo como la imagen corpórea de la diosa Robin que aparece en sus sueños, y quedándose muy serio responde a Loco Juárez:

- No sé que sea, pero… hay alguien que tendrá que explicarme lo que sucede aquí.

De manera inmediata, Zoro envaina sus katanas y abre la puerta de la bodega de almacenaje, esperando hallar la luz intermitente que había aparecido, y no se encontró con nada. Monet, entra a la bodega junto con Juárez, pero al ver que Zoro se quedaba en silencio, imaginaron que estaba alucinando cosas.

- ¿Qué es lo que estáis buscando, Zoro?

- Acabasteis de entrar, como si estuviese una zagala esperándoos con las bragas húmedas.

- Como si yo lo fuese a permitir, que Zoro se encuentre con una meretriz, en mi embarcación.

- Yo lo permitiría.

- ¡Pero yo jamás!

Y reaccionando en sí mismo, Zoro sale de ese lugar en silencio ignorando las peleas de estos dos. Sus pasos se dirigieron por sí solos hacia la borda, mientras que Monet y Juárez le siguen luego de que terminaran de discutir. Ahí estaba el peliverde de casaca negra caminando en medio de los restos de las sirenas, estando de espalda de todos ellos. Su mente estaba sintiéndose confundida por lo acontecido, creyendo que se estaba inmiscuyendo a algo mucho más peligroso. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta hacia sus compañeros de dotación, suspira calmado para poder dar la siguiente orden en medio de toda esta confusión.

- Ordenad que saquen todos los restos de estos demonios… preparad las velas, y sujetad las vergas para continuar con nuestro viaje… Juárez, andad al timón y prepara el curso.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, y Juárez lentamente dirigiéndose a la tripulación, dice:

- ¡Ya oyeron! ¡Rápidamente, grumetes de agua dulce!

Y viendo como Zoro salía de la escotilla, Loco Juárez desvía su mirada hacia Monet, la cual se cruzaba de brazos con todo este misterio causado.

- A veces no comprendo para nada el por qué de la actitud de Zoro.

- Yo he estado con él desde hace años, así que creedme… nunca comprenderás todo esto.

Inmediatamente, Juárez ignora a Monet para poder conversar un poco con su joven corsario y le sigue el paso. Buscándolo hacia la dirección que tomó, lo encontró sentado con un completo silencio en la toldilla.

- ¿Algo de lo que queráis conversar?

Zoro estaba perdido en su mente. Quizá comenzaba a imaginarse cosas fantasiosas con los ánimos y deseos de querer ver de nuevo a la deidad que le quitaba el sueño, y es cuando dijo:

- ¿Alguna vez habéis soñado con algo que te roba la mente y que no deja que durmáis por las noches?

- Solamente si se trata de ron, y se trata de las bragas de una meretriz… sí, pero como este no es el tipo de cosas que os atrevéis a conciliar en vuestra mente, imagino que se debe a algo que os ha intranquilizado anteriormente.

- Juárez, no estoy loco, pero he soñado con algo muy peligroso que viene en camino… algo está acercándose a nosotros, y a medida que experimentamos una cercanía con el curso de hace seis años atrás, nos vamos topando en el camino con estas cosas portentosas… ¿Creéis que estoy loco?

El rostro de preocupación de Zoro es desviado hacia el anciano, el cual conociendo a este chico como su propio hijo, se le acerca y le coloca la mano en la cabeza, diciéndole:

- Sé que hay algo que sucede en vuestra mente, mocetón… pero sea como sea, prometí que iría contigo hasta el final… y eso haré.

Habiendo tomado el timón y luego de que los piratas se ubicaran en sus puestos, la embarcación continua su travesía en el Atlántico sur, esperando hallar más respuestas de todas estas interrogantes.


	15. Fuego Cruzado

Pasados los días, en los que Zoro había abandonado la tripulación del la Quinta Flota Esmeralda para continuar su propio curso, la capitana Tashigi seguía navegando hacia el sur, tal como una vez Zoro le había indicado. Mientras el cartógrafo seguía revisando los mapas, se dirigió hacia la capitana en el timón, interrumpiéndole en su silencio.

- ¡Capitana, tengo la ruta exacta de la siguiente isla, de la cual deberíamos fondear!

Luego de terminar de ver el horizonte con su mirador, Tashigi desvía su mirada hacia el cartógrafo, preguntándole:

- ¿Tenemos una ruta entonces? ¿Hacia donde debemos fondear?

- Por ahora estamos cerca de la isla Ascensión… es la más colindante por ahora.

- Este es el rumbo exacto para poder encontrar algún navío en referencia a los extraviados y aquellos que creen encontrar nuestros botines.

- Estaré dando las coordenadas a todos, capitana.

Al lado de Tashigi, se encontraba Sparrow bebiendo una enorme botella de ron, suspirando y frunciendo el ceño al mismo instante en el que la capitana estaba mirando la brújula que le apuntaba hacia la misma dirección.

- Creo que de este modo, podremos acercarnos a personas peligrosas… ¿Nunca imaginaste que de este modo, podamos toparnos con los peligros que quizá Zoro ignore?

- No lo creo. Zoro es un marinero que cuando se encuentra con un enemigo, se asegura de acabarlo… es lo que dictamina la ley de un marinero y es la que él sigue.

- Entiendo, pero…

Inmediatamente avanza unos pasos hacia Tashigi, invadiendo su espacio personal, haciendo gestos extraños con sus movimientos de manos.

- … hay que tener en cuenta que hace más de seis años que ese hombre se traga el ancla, como dicen ustedes.

- ¿Cuál es vuestro punto?

- Que mi punto es que no debes confiar en lo que pudiese hacer… no debes pensar como él siendo tú, tienes que pensar como él siendo él.

- No entiendo nada de lo que decís.

- El punto es…

Y nuevamente estaba alejándose de Tashigi, caminando en círculos alrededor de ella, diciéndole palabras que le estaban por manejar la situación mental.

- … que como verás, los enemigos que están detrás de Zoro, son los mismos que una vez él quiso verlos muertos… ¿Acaso ignorarías encontrarlos a todos con vida, sabiendo que eres una marinera de la armada real española y que tu obligación es matar a esos perros embusteros?

Sinceramente Tashigi, nunca se imaginó tal situación. Sparrow tenía un punto demasiado valido en esto, pero es cuando la capitana dice a su timonel:

- ¡Rápidamente hacia el curso indicado! ¡Preparad a todos los marineros y que estén armados, porque no sabremos cuantos enemigos nos cruzaremos!

Habiendo dicho esto, se dirige hacia el timonel y le entrega las rutas, mientras que Tashigi se queda en silencio, admirando el océano, y de pronto desde lo lejos, se observaba un bergantín que se aproximaba hacia su fragata. Expandiendo su mirador, Tashigi se da cuenta de que se trataba de la tripulación de unos marinos ingleses, y al haber avistado esto, dice a sí misma:

- ¿Qué hace la armada inglesa, adentrándose al Atlántico sur?

En ese momento, percibe a otros dos bergantines que venían detrás de este que había percibido, y bajando su mirador, dice a sí misma:

- Debe estar algún vicealmirante en esas tripulaciones.

Después de esto, desde las embarcaciones inglesas, uno de los tenientes, se dirige hacia el vicealmirante que estaba comandando las embarcaciones, diciendo:

- Señor, allá en el horizonte, está una fragata de la armada real de España… están aproximándose a nosotros.

- Bien, tenemos que parlamentar con ellos.

- Sí señor.

Acto seguido, la fragata inglesa se estaba aproximando de igual manera que la de Tashigi y luego de un largo rato, ambas fragatas quedan unidas desde babor. Como era de esperarse, Sparrow se desapareció de la vista de todos, escondiéndose como solamente él lo sabía hacer. La capitana de la fragata española, junto con un séquito de marineros, abordan el navío inglés.

- ¿Donde está vuestro vicealmirante, marinero?

- En un momento, estará con vosotros, capitana.

- Bien.

Al decir esto, desde el camarote del capitán aparece el vicealmirante de la tripulación, que comandaba las tres fragatas. Caminaba pasos lentos e imponente dirigiéndose hacia Tashigi, para hablar en el perfecto castellano de la capitana.

- Así que sois la capitana del navío español… ¿Qué os trae por el Atlántico sur?

- Qué bueno que entendáis mi lenguaje, ya que odiaría insultar el vuestro, por tratar de decir ciertas frases equivocas.

- No tengáis cuidado, capitana… pero no habéis respondido mi pregunta aun.

En ese instante, aparecen más soldados del vicealmirante inglés, y se colocan detrás de quien los comandaba, y Tashigi empezó a sentirse un poco extrañada, y responde:

- Pues, estamos en una búsqueda determinada por su majestad, el rey Felipe V.

- No imaginaba que vuestro rey, estaría tratando de inmiscuirse en el Atlántico sur.

- ¿Inmiscuirnos? Lo decís como si se tratase de un mangoneo…

- No supongo absolutamente nada de vosotros…

Mientras decía esto, el vicealmirante inglés sonreía y comenzaba a caminar por la cubierta, de manera misteriosa delante de los ojos de Tashigi. Los marineros ingleses, veían a los españoles de arriba abajo, con aversión, y de pronto el vicealmirante expresa:

- Puede que hayan ciertas congruencias divagadas… ¿Tenéis alguna razón por la cual estéis aquí?

- ¿Alguna razón?

Tashigi sonríe irónicamente, y divisando que los marinos ingleses estaban más serios, responde:

- ¿Debo responder con obligación?

- Debería hacerlo, capitana.

- ¿Por qué?

Justo al haber escuchado la réplica de Tashigi, más soldados marinos españoles, se quedaban en la borda con muchos mosquetes, cuando de pronto se retracta un poco, y dice:

- Creo que no es sabio que hablemos de este tema, ¿Verdad?

Tashigi se muestra un poco indignada, y se acerca lentamente a este vicealmirante preguntándole:

- ¿Sabio? ¿Por qué vosotros creéis que el mundo os pertenece? Descubrís ciertas islas remotas del océano Atlántico, y pensáis que el océano os pertenece.

Oyendo esto, el vicealmirante inglés, enseria sus facciones, interrumpiendo cada palabra que estaba diciendo la capitana, y dice:

- ¿Acaso debo tomar como ofensa lo que me decís?

- Podéis tomarlo como preferís… vosotros estáis en vuestro libre albedrío.

- No ofendáis mi criterio, capitán… no estáis en condiciones de cruzar vuestros alfanjes con los nuestros.

- Vosotros, ya habéis insultado nuestro criterio… quizá no seamos un reino como el vuestro, pero recordaréis que en 1521, en el golfo de Lepanto, nosotros los españoles dimos una recia batalla a los otomanos… eso nos hace fuertes, ante cualquiera de vosotros.

El vicealmirante se enoja y lentamente, acercándose a Tashigi, la ve a los ojos y estando demasiado cerca, le dice:

- ¿Queréis probar nuestras seis libras?

Inmediatamente cuando los marineros ingleses apuntaron con sus mosquetes a la capitana Tashigi, todos los marineros españoles apuntaron al vicealmirante y se quedaron en silencio. De momento, las otras dos fragatas inglesas estaban regresando nuevamente a los navíos, y Tashigi estaba percibiendo esto, quedándose preocupada por la desventaja de marineros, y el vicealmirante inglés, sonríe diciendo:

- Estáis en una sustraída desventaja, capitana… ¿Qué será lo que haréis? ¿Batallarás contra mí, como lo reseñáis en Lepanto?

Luego de un silencio, cuando las olas estaban empezando a embravecer el océano, en el atardecer; desde el horizonte apareció la carabela del mismísimo Mihawk, que viendo todo esto con su mirador, dice a sí mismo:

- ¡Arrr! ¡Parece que tendremos acción después de todos estos años, mis valientes!

E inmediatamente esta carabela se apresuró para llegar al lugar de donde estaban estos en la distancia, a punto de estallar en una batalla. Tashigi divisa la carabela a la distancia y se quedó extrañada, diciendo:

- ¡Que me parta un rayo!

Viendo esto de igual manera, el vicealmirante fue caminando hacia la proa, diciendo:

- ¿Quién es ese bucanero?

- Permitidme presentaros al corsario Dracule Mihawk… espero que tengáis demasiados grumetes valerosos en vuestra dotación, vicealmirante.

Acto seguido, cuando Tashigi se daba la espalda para subirse nuevamente hacia su fragata, el vicealmirante saca una pistola y la iba a descargar contra ella de espalda, pero esta capitana teniendo su pistola de igual manera en su mano, la desenfunda y dando un giro hacia atrás, se postra de una rodilla y rápidamente, dispara hacia el vicealmirante y le perfora el brazo del cual tenía su arma. Luego de esto, Tashigi raudamente se sube a su fragata nuevamente, evadiendo los disparos de los mosquetes ingleses, mientras que los españoles cruzaban fuego contra estos hombres, recubriéndose en sus bordas, cayendo algunos en el océano, muertos.

Las dos fragatas inglesas, se apresuraron para llegar ante estos dos, y prepararon sus armas de asechanzas, disponiéndolas para disparar al navío español, cuando por el otro lado, Mihawk teniendo su mirador desde una corta distancia, dice:

- ¡Oscuro resquemor insondable! ¡La fragata inglesa de Zoro está siendo asediada!

En ese instante, Mihawk suelta su mirador, y sacando su enorme espada de acero negro, dice a sus tripulantes:

- ¡Abordad a esos ingleses matreros! ¡Defended los marineros de nuestra madre tierra España!

Habiéndose aproximado a estos tres barcos ingleses por detrás, la enorme cantidad de piratas de la carabela de Mihawk, empezó a abordar uno de los barcos ingleses, luchando a espada contra estos hombres, cosa de la cual este corsario español, habiendo abordado juntamente con treinta de los suyos, se enardeció en gran manera y con una sonrisa macabra.

- ¡Saludos, truhanes de agua dulce!

Y haciendo pasar al resto de los piratas suyos, les ordenó que echaran a todos estos marineros ingleses a las aguas, mientras que volviendo en sí, con su espada en mano, pelea a espada contra estos marineros. Por otro lado, Tashigi estaba percibiendo que Mihawk tomaba uno de los navíos ingleses, ordenando sacar los mosquetes de su tripulación, para hacer algo en la batalla.

- ¡A mi marca, disparen contra esos ingleses!

Terminando de dar el conteo, su tripulación disparó contra estos ingleses del navío del cual había salido. En ese entonces, el vicealmirante inglés se asoma por la borda con una pistola, y dice a sí mismo:

- ¿En dónde estáis, capitana de navío?

Después de haber visto su alrededor, no contento con su condición de navío asediado, observa un cañón y corre hacia este armamento, preparándolo para disparar, y al ver la ubicación de la cual se hallaba Tashigi en la distancia, dice a sí mismo:

- Os he hallado, capitana… ahora moriréis.

Y preparando el cañón, en dirección hacia la capitana Tashigi, este sujeto sonríe esperando a que se colocara de frente, y justo al disparar el cañón, una bala de pistola es atravesada en el pecho de este vicealmirante. Raudamente, viendo hacia atrás percibió que el arma de Mihawk lo había traspasado y lentamente fue cayendo al suelo. Tashigi habiendo percibido que este pirata le había salvado su vida, mientras disparaba mosquetes contra los ingleses, dijo a sí misma:

- De no ser por ese pirata, estaría muerto.

Pasado el rato, la tripulación de Mihawk había tomado un navío inglés. Los demás bergantines ingleses, estaban disparando sus cañones hacia la fragata de la capitana Tashigi, perforando el casco y haciendo agujeros en la popa. Viendo que su fragata estaba siendo asediada, ordena a sus marineros a disparar a los ingleses.

- ¡Nos perforan la quilla! ¡Matad a esos malnacidos!

En ese instante, Tashigi observa una bala de cañón que estaba pasando de frente a sí misma, y siente que es impactada en el palo mesana, haciendo estallar esa parte de la fragata, de igual manera impulsándola, malherida contra el suelo. Los marineros ingleses se preparaban para abordar la fragata española de nuevo, cuando de pronto la tripulación de Mihawk entraron en batalla, sacando sus alfanjes y haciendo frente a estos marineros. El corsario español corrió hacia la capitana malherida, mientras estaba evadiendo unas balas de cañones que le pasaban por la cara, postrándose ante ella, y le reprocha diciéndole:

- ¡Vamos, grumete de agua dulce! ¡Levantaos del suelo y mostradme la pierna! ¡Comprobad a toda mi dotación, como es que llegasteis a ser la capitana de este navío!

Habiéndose levantado, Mihawk continua con el asedio de los ingleses a la embarcación española, habiendo ganado suficiente tiempo. En ese entonces, el corsario español hallando ciertos cargamentos explosivos en uno de los bergantines ingleses, lo toma diciéndose a sí mismo:

- ¡Interesante, que me partan las maderas! Estos ingleses tienen explosivos en este bergantín, y no lo usan… ¡Descerebrados!

Mientras la batalla entre los piratas españoles y los marineros ingleses, seguía de manera recia; Mihawk llega de nuevo a la fragata española, y viendo a unos marineros de Tashigi que estaban saliendo por la escotilla, les arroja los explosivos, y les dice con una sonrisa:

- ¡Si deseáis salvar el honor de vuestra fragata, usad estos explosivos!

Raudamente, los marineros españoles tomaron los explosivos, y los colocaron en los cañones, preparando todo para disparar. Mihawk busca a Tashigi y la arrastra por la cubierta, ocultándola detrás del palo mayor.

- Proteged vuestros oídos, capitana.

Confundida y mareada por las explosiones, Tashigi hace caso a lo que Mihawk le dice, y de pronto los cañones de su fragata, dispararon contra uno de los bergantines ingleses, estallando todo en pedazos, delante de las tres restantes fragatas. Acto seguido, Mihawk alza su enorme espada negra y la apunta hacia el bergantín inglés restante.

- ¡Acabad con ellos! ¡Que el fuego purgue ese bergantín!

Conforme a la orden de Mihawk en medio de la batalla naval, estos marineros y piratas españoles, arrasaron con el último bergantín inglés, y lo dejaron hundiéndose como el resto de los navíos anteriores, sintiéndose enardecidos por haber ganado una feroz batalla naval.

Luego de esta recia victoria, la capitana del navío español, se incorpora en sí mismo y al ver que había piratas en su tripulación, decide no provocar un problema y envainó su espada.

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí? ¿Quiénes sois vosotros, piratas?

Acto seguido, escucha una voz que estaba descendiendo del timón, que le decía:

- No exaltéis Tashigi… recordad siempre que los piratas, a veces somos útiles aun asía para afables como lo sois vosotros.

- No entiendo…

Y asomándose por la borda, observa que la carabela de Mihawk estaba anclada a un lado de su fragata. Se lleva la mano a su cabeza, preocupada por las demás naves que no estaban.

- ¿En donde están los bergantines ingleses?

- Todos están en el casillero de Davy Jones… no debéis preocuparos, porque yo no iba a permitir que esos majaderos ingleses, viniesen a asediar nuestros navíos, y para vuestra suerte…

Justo al decir estas palabras, Mihawk se acerca a Tashigi, y colocándose de frente a ella, le dice de manera seria:

- … de no ser por mí, estaríais acompañando a todos estos ingleses en el fondo del océano.

Habiendo dicho esto, se hace a un lado de esta capitana, habiendo tomado las provisiones que había pillado de los bergantines ingleses. Mihawk toma un cabo y justo antes de impulsarse hacia su carabela, se detiene mirando hacia atrás.

- Recordad que cerca de vosotros, se encuentra un peligro naval… no penséis que estaré defendiéndoos de todo aquel que quiera hacer llevaros a vosotros al casillero de Davy Jones.

Justo antes de verle saltar a su carabela, Tashigi se queda intrigada y al cruzar los brazos, dijo a este sujeto altanero y peligroso:

- Y asumo que todos estos días, tratasteis de seguirme el rastro, ya que ni siquiera sabéis la ubicación que Zoro había dado… ¿No?

Mihawk se detiene y se queda en silencio, con una ira en reacción silenciosa. Tashigi sin embargo, camina hacia él y colocándose a un lado, sigue diciendo:

- También debéis recordar, que si no hacéis algo al respecto; podéis terminar danzando el gálibo de cáñamo… la armada real no dudará en hacerlo, y Su Majestad el Rey, espera más desempeño en vosotros.

Habiendo escuchado estas palabras tan confrontables, Mihawk se ríe y observando a su alrededor, dice:

- ¿Y cómo es que no estáis con Zoro?

Luego de haber volteado hacia la capitana Tashigi, este pirata observa cierto silencio frustrado de parte de ella, y descendiendo nuevamente a la fragata, camina hacia esta mujer, diciéndole:

- No me digáis que lo perdisteis… o se quedó exiliado en una isla.

- Sea cual sea que fuese el caso, no es un asunto que os concierne.

- Debería, porque solamente ese majadero, es el que conoce la ruta exacta de donde pueden estar las fragatas extraviadas, y hasta pongo en duda, si es verdad que existen esas fragatas…

- ¿Qué es lo que queréis decir con eso?

- Que puede que la misión cambie el curso… y no sean fragatas extraviadas, las que se estén buscando.

De manera inmediata, Mihawk se pasa a su carabela, y sacándose su sombrero delante de la tripulación, dice:

- ¡Nos veremos nuevamente, en otra ocasión, capitana Tashigi! ¡Recordad que el casillero de Davy Jones, no regresa aquello que una vez tomó!

Ya habiéndose despedido de este pirata, Tashigi establece su curso nuevamente hacia la dirección que una vez fijó con su cartógrafo, pensando que lo que había dicho este pirata era verdad. Nuevamente estaban perdidos y sin un curso que tomar, por la desaparición de Zoro.

Cuando este pirata desapareció en el horizonte, Sparrow decidió salir de nuevo a la cubierta, mostrando un rostro de preocupación, diciendo:

- Oi, ¿Cómo es que dejaste ir a ese corsario? Se le nota a distancia prolongada que sus planes serán cambiados para hacerte daño.

Así que de inmediato, Tashigi envainó su espada y volteó hacia Sparrow, diciéndole:

- ¿Seguimos el curso que toma Zoro?

- La brújula la posees tú… asumo que si deseas encontrarle, a donde vaya le seguirás.

- Y eso será lo que haremos… ¡Tomen el curso a babor! ¡Seguiremos tras Zoro!

Inmediatamente se pusieron en marcha para el seguimiento hacia donde estaba dirigiéndose Zoro, con la nueva tripulación con la que estaba compartiendo el mismo curso.


	16. Peligros en la Travesía

Por otro lado, mientras estaba cerca del anochecer, en la tripulación de Monet, el peliverde de la casaca negra, estaba manejando el timón y luego de varios días, navegando con rumbo fijo hacia la isla de Ascensión, divisa un atolón desde lo lejos.

- ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Por fin aunque sea una isla a la vista!

Loco Juárez y Monet, salen arrebatados de la escotilla para ver que encontraban de nuevo en el horizonte, y al ver el atolón en medio del océano permanecen ambos enseriados y callados. Loco Juárez sin poderlo evitar, dice:

- ¿Enhorabuena? No entiendo como ver un atolón os entusiasma… no tiene sentido ver una diminuta isla sin sentido.

Sin embargo, Zoro al oír estas palabras de parte de Loco Juárez, se enseria y resopla diciendo.

- Al menos es algo… ya tenemos más de dos semanas desde que partimos de las islas Vírgenes y no hemos hallado nada de tierra.

- ¿Qué no os dais cuenta de que es una isla desprovista?

- Por supuesto que lo hago… al menos, podemos fondear y carenar este navío… me he dado cuenta de que está navegando ralentizado.

- No tenéis remedio, Zoro.

Dicho esto, el anciano ebrio se dirigió a la bodega, mientras que Monet no comprende un poco la situación y se sube al timón, colocándose a un lado de Zoro.

- ¿Creéis que estamos cerca de nuestro objetivo?

- No lo sé, Monet… para hallar unas islas imposibles de hallar, es necesario perderse en el océano.

- Recordad que estamos casi sin provisiones… nos quedan tres barriles de ron, y poca comida.

- No debéis preocuparos… hallaremos una isla, y encontraremos más provisiones, por ahora lo que tenemos nos sirve para…

Y en ese instante, antes de llegar al atolón, desde lo lejos, una bala de cañón cae sobre la isla, alarmando a la tripulación. Zoro al ver hacia atrás, dijo a la sorprendida Monet:

- ¿De dónde vino eso?

Justo al decir esto, vio que apareció un bergantín pirata que se aproximaba a ellos, del cual aparece el capitán Bellamy, viendo desde lo lejos a esta embarcación con su mirador, diciendo:

- Os he hallado, Saavedra… pagaréis por todo.

Desde la otra embarcación, Zoro observa bien este bergantín dándose cuenta a quien le pertenecía. Es cuando de inmediato se lamentaba decepcionado diciéndose a sí mismo:

- No puedo creer que Bellamy, nos haya encontrado en este lugar.

Loco Juárez, saliendo de la escotilla con una botella de ron, observa al bergantín desde lo lejos y dice a Zoro, maldiciendo en grandes voces:

- ¡Maldito seáis por respirar, estúpido bocón! ¿Es ese el capitán inglés, que no matasteis, Zoro?

- Naturalmente.

Y viendo al resto de la tripulación, les dice:

- ¡Ojo al parche! ¡Virad a estribor, preparad las seis libras!

Luego de haber dado la orden, Zoro prepara sus tres katanas y se acerca a la popa, aunque justo antes de saltar al atolón en medio del océano, voltea hacia Monet y le da una órden:

- Mantened el mismo curso y no lo perdáis de vista.

- Pero podéis morir.

- No… muchos han tratado de matarme, y sigo aun vivo… haced lo que os ordeno.

Y dirigiéndose a la borda, el peliverde de casaca negra se para en la línea de la escala, y salta al agua. El bergantín enemigo llegó finalmente a donde estaba la embarcación de Monet, y Bellamy dice a los suyos:

- ¡Abordad la nave!

Acto seguido, los piratas de este sujeto saltaron al atolón y corrieron hacia la embarcación, en cambio Monet estaba viendo como los piratas se acercaban a la proa, y dice a los suyos:

- ¡Detened a esos malditos!

De igual manera todos saltaron, cayendo al atolón enfrentándose a espada en la diminuta isla. En el agua, Zoro se dirigía hacia el bergantín que fondeó de otro lado, pero aprovechando la distracción ascendía al navío por el casco, observando que en la laguna central del atolón, las aguas comenzaron a agitarse repentinamente. Zoro no lo comprende y se extraña, diciendo:

- ¿Qué fue eso?

Mientras estos seguían peleando, Bellamy seguía en la cubierta de su bergantín y de pronto siente que alguien cae detrás de él, del cual al voltear, saca su espada sorprendido ante la presencia del peliverde de casaca negra.

- ¿Cómo llegasteis aquí?

Era el mismísimo Zoro que estaba con dos katanas en sus manos, y completamente serio delante de su enemigo, del cual se daba la media vuelta y se quedaba cara a cara. Luego de quitarse su sombrero y de sacarle el agua, Zoro se lo coloca nuevamente.

- Esta vez, no os dragaré en la quilla… esta vez, os desarraigaré el cerebro por la boca.

- Tenéis los comedimientos de un sandio mendicante… cada dicción que sale de vuestra boca, es una majadería.

Y encogiendo sus hombros, al mismo momento en el que estaba extendiendo sus brazos, Zoro le responde con una sonrisa en sus labios, diciendo:

- Quería que estuvieseis a gusto conmigo… ¿No lo estáis?

- ¡Arrr! ¡Forte!

Dicho esto, se aproximaron y dieron inicio a una pequeña riña entre espadas, mientras que las tripulaciones seguían enfrentándose reciamente en el atolón, cual coliseo de batalla de soldados romanos. Al cabo de los minutos en que estos seguían luchando el uno con el otro, una presencia extraña comenzó a moverse en el océano, y los piratas ignoraban lo que sucedía. Monet desde su embarcación, observaba que en el bergantín enemigo, se hallaba Zoro y Bellamy luchando con sus armamentos.

- Zoro… acabad con ese cabrón.

En ese momento, un pirata desde abajo observa a Monet en un punto muy vulnerable y sacando su pistola, apunta para matarla, pero Loco Juárez observó que este pirata iba a disparar, y antes de que lo hiciera, se lanzó sobre ella, tumbándola en la cubierta. Reponiéndose de manera inmediata, Loco Juárez asoma un mosquete sobre la borda y dispara a este pirata que por poco mataba a esta mujer, perforándole el rostro. El viejo ebrio voltea hacia esta mujer y le dice:

- No me tenéis que agradecer… con ver vuestro corsé, ya recibí demasiado regalo.

Acto seguido, se levantan y descienden de la embarcación a luchar contra estos piratas enemigos, mientras que Zoro y Bellamy seguían luchando cuerpo a cuerpo. el peliverde de la casaca negra proyectaba veloces ataques con sus katana, y Bellamy se sentía muy forzado a luchar contra este hombre, quien le sorprendía demasiado con sus ataques veloces, y decía:

- ¡Podría jurar que seríais un inepto luchando!

- ¡Juráis demasiado, Bellamy! Os aseguro que debí haberos matado cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo… no me dejáis opción.

- ¡Pues intentadlo!

Y cuando Bellamy lanzaba un ataque con su espada, Zoro se hace a un lado y lo deja pasar, quedándose su enemigo de espaldas ante el inminente ataque de la katana de Zoro quien estaba a punto de atravesarlo, pero es cuando de momento siente un pequeño temblor en el casco del bergantín. Distrayéndose en un instante, Zoro miró a su alrededor y dijo a sí mismo:

- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Otro temblor?

Inmediatamente, Bellamy aprovecha la distracción de su enemigo y se levanta para atacarle con su espada, pero el peliverde de la casaca negra hace a un lado su espada con la de este, y Zoro le proporciona un fuerte golpe en el rostro, impactándolo contra la borda. Acto seguido, Zoro apunta al rostro de su enemigo con la punta de una de sus katanas, y le dice:

- ¿Estáis listo para parar al fondo del océano, compadre?

Nuevamente, aparece otro temblor que se avecinó ante ellos, y las embarcaciones se agitaron ferozmente, y los piratas que batallaban en el atolón, se detuvieron viendo a sus alrededores. Loco Juárez, se quedaba callado, notando que las aguas de la laguna en el atolón comenzaban a agitarse.

- ¡Benditos antepasados marinos, esto no es algo normal!

Desde el bergantín, Zoro desciende al atolón y viendo a su alrededor y a las aguas de la laguna, dice a sí mismo:

- ¿Es esto un demonio?

De pronto, las aguas se calmaron, haciendo quedar en incognito a estos piratas que luchaban, cuando de manera repentina, de la laguna central sale la cabeza de una enorme serpiente marina, que llegaba a una altura de 65,62 pies, con un grosor de 22,97 pies de diámetro; que gruñía como si fuese un dragón marino.

De manera inmediata, todos los piratas se alarmaron y unos comenzaban a huir, mientras que otros disparaban con sus armas a esta criatura, que las balas no le afectaban. Zoro no lo puede creer, puesto que no imaginó nunca el día en el que vería algo así ya que abre su ojo derecho de manera sorpresiva, y viendo a la tripulación de Monet, ordena lo obvio:

- ¡Corred por vuestras vidas!

Inmediatamente, todos los piratas que estaban luchando, se alejaron de esa bestia que había emergido de la laguna, pero muchos de ellos, fueron devorados por esta descomunal serpiente. Monet estando en la cubierta de su embarcación, observa a sus tripulantes subir y percibe que esta enorme serpiente, había fijado su vista hacia ellos, y dice a Loco Juárez:

- ¡Esa bestia viene por nosotros!

- ¡Pues tendremos que mostrarle que no somos majaderos estropeados! ¡Así que no os quedéis inmutada, y tomad unas jodidas seis libras, y disparad a esa aberración de animal!

- ¿Y cómo pretendéis que lograremos eso, teniendo nuestra embarcación a lo lejos?

- ¡Usemos a nuestros grumetes! ¡Eso será suficiente!

Dicho esto, extendió un cañón en dirección a la bestia, mientras que Zoro con sus katanas en manos, huía hacia su embarcación haciendo a un lado a los piratas enemigos, quienes huían de igual manera. Desde la embarcación, Monet observa a sus tripulantes y al percatarse de que no encontraba a Zoro por ningún lado, se desesperó.

- ¡Juárez! ¿En dónde está Zoro? ¡No lo veo por ningún lado!

Juárez levanta la mirada y desde lo lejos observa que Zoro huía por su vida, y dijo:

- ¡Allá está! ¡Está huyendo de la bestia!

Viendo esto desde lejos, Monet desciende de su embarcación, y corre para socorrer a Zoro, mientras que este corría por su vida. De pronto, la bestia observó desde lo lejos a Zoro, serpenteando con gran velocidad para devorarse a este corsario, pero este se da cuenta del movimiento de la bestia y salta hacia un lado, evadiendo el ataque mortal con sus fauces. Monet, se detiene al ver que la bestia se quedaba viéndole a los ojos, y es cuando Zoro le grita desde la arena, diciendo:

- ¡Monet, marchaos de aquí! ¡Esta bestia te puede matar!

- ¡No me iré sin ti!

- ¡Id lejos de aquí!

Nuevamente, la bestia iba a atacar a Zoro, y este corsario se levanta raudamente, quedándose de frente a la bestia con sus katanas en manos. Monet saca su alfanje y una pistola y así mismo apuntar para disparar a la bestia, pero son sorprendidos ya que la serpiente abre sus fauces y ambos son aturdidos por el mugido de esta serpiente marina, al igual que todos los piratas cercanos, cayendo aturdidos en los alrededores.

- ¡Que me maten! ¡Qué alarido tan fuerte!

- ¡Salvaos el que pueda!

- ¡No puede ser!

Pero Bellamy se levanta como puede del suelo y corre rápidamente hacia la nave. No estaba en condiciones para luchar contra algo así, ya que habiendo llegado a su embarcación, se dirige hacia su maestre, y le dice:

- ¡Alzad las jodidas velas! ¡Nos vamos de aquí!

- Pero señor… todavía falta más de nuestra dotación… somos como treinta.

- ¡Serán los suficientes! ¡Dejad a los demás, es una orden!

El maestre de la tripulación de Bellamy, se queda en silencio por un instante, y ordena al resto a seguir las órdenes del capitán, dejando al resto de su tripulación en el atolón. Zoro percatándose de que la embarcación de Bellamy zarpaba a lo lejos, se levanta y corre hacia Monet, levantándola de igual manera para ayudarle a salir de ahí.

- Maldito seáis Bellamy… sois un jodido irresoluto y pusilánime.

Volteando hacia la bestia, Zoro se mantenía en guardia, y protegiendo a Monet de lo que pudiese pasar, se queda en silencio y con toda la atención a este demonio de imaginaciones antiguas.

- Os dije que abordarais la nave, ¿Por qué nunca me obedecéis?

- Porque no es una orden que tomaré… no os dejaré solo en esto.

Ambos observan a esta serpiente marina, devorarse a los demás tripulantes de Bellamy que quedaron abandonados en el atolón, y discutían, diciendo:

- ¿Qué haremos? ¿Cómo batallamos contra esto?

- No lo sé, Monet… aun sigo planeando la estrategia.

- Debéis planearla rápido, porque seremos los siguientes en ser devorados.

En seguida el peliverde de casaca negra, observa que desde lo lejos estaba la embarcación de Monet, y piensa en una idea riesgosa para poder huir de esta bestia o en su defecto, poder combatirla.

- Corramos hacia vuestra embarcación.

- ¿Para qué?

- Juárez.

Entendiendo lo que estaba diciendo este corsario, la capitana corre detrás de Zoro y ambos se dirigen a la embarcación. La serpiente marina, se percata de que estos dos estaban huyendo, así que salió un poco más de la laguna, para dirigirse hacia ellos buscando devorarlos. En seguida el corsario de casaca negra alzaba la voz a Juárez, diciendo:

- ¡Juárez! ¡Juárez! ¡Preparad las armas de asechanzas!

Loco Juárez, desde la embarcación ve a estos dos aproximándose ante él, y detrás a la serpiente marina que se arrastraba en la arena, para llegar ante ellos. El viejo ebrio abriendo sus ojos de manera sorpresiva, desvía su atención a Zoro quien le seguía gritando:

- ¡Maldición Juárez! ¡Preparad las armas de asechanzas, y reventad a esa bestia!

Otros piratas retrasaban la aproximación de la bestia disparando con mosquetes, pero esta serpiente se enfurecía más, y no les dejaba huir, sino que les devoraba de igual manera. Zoro y Monet estando a cincuenta metros de la embarcación, sienten que esta serpiente nuevamente se dirigía hacia ellos, y luego de que los cañones delanteros, estuviesen preparados, Loco Juárez, dice a sí mismo:

- ¡Estamos listos!

Zoro continuaba corriendo como un desgraciado desesperado, y desde lo lejos, grita nuevamente a Juárez, diciendo:

- ¡Esperad mi señal, Juárez!

Oyendo esto, Monet frunce el ceño y le reprocha a Zoro por un mal plan improvisado.

- ¿Cuál señal? ¿La que cuando nos engulle esa bestia, dispare?

- No… esta.

Los segundos eran vitales, la serpiente abría sus fauces para devorar a estos dos piratas, y Juárez teniendo la mano alzada, para bajarla y ordenar disparar, escucha que Zoro le dice:

- ¡Ahora!

Todos oyendo esta orden, ven la aproximación de esta bestia y que Zoro abrazaba a Monet, y se lanzaba al suelo; de la cual, Juárez ordena disparar los cañones, y las balas entraron por las fauces de esta serpiente enorme, e hizo estallar en pedazos la cabeza de esta bestia, esparciendo los restos por todos lados. Habiendo pasado esta explosión, todos los piratas que estaban ocultos, lentamente se levantaron de donde estaban, y Loco Juárez, se asoma por la borda y observa el enorme cuerpo de la bestia, en pedazos y quemada, diciendo:

- Funcionó… sí que funcionó.

Y volteando al resto de la tripulación, alzó la espada diciendo:

- ¡Arrr! ¡Funcionó!

Todos los tripulantes, celebraron la victoria sobre esta bestia, mientras que Juárez se asoma por la borda y busca a Zoro y a Monet, pero no los encuentra. Desesperado, desciende de la embarcación anclada, y los demás tripulantes le siguen, para buscar a sus capitanes. Juárez encuentra a Monet, desenterrando a Zoro en un lado, diciendo:

- ¡Ayudadme a sacar a Zoro! ¡Rápido!

Y luego de remover tierra y trozos quemados de la serpiente, sacan a Zoro y lo arrastran al regazo de Monet, respirando con más tranquilidad, celebrando la victoria. Loco Juárez, se arrodilla a un lado de Monet, y dice a su aguerrido corsario:

- ¡Benditos antepasados marinos! ¡Estáis vivo, Zoro!

Dicho esto, Monet y Juárez, ayudan a este peliverde a levantarse, terminando de celebrar la victoria, aunque este corsario se queda muy serio, delante de los restos de la serpiente, en silencio. Monet no lo puede creer y se queda a un lado de Zoro, y viendo de igual manera a esta serpiente.

- Eso es increíble… jamás imaginé que en mi vida, encontraría una criatura como esta.

Los demás tripulantes, revisaron la serpiente desde la laguna, y estando Juárez, Zoro y Monet solos, dijeron:

- De igual manera, en toda mi vida naval, jamás esperé luchar contra algo como esto.

- No creemos que son bestias marinas.

Sin embargo Zoro, luego de este silencio, piensa en el resto de las cosas que pudiesen aparecer de aquí en adelante, por causa de las situaciones sobrenaturales a las que estaría por enfrentarse. Así que interviene diciendo:

- Esto va más allá de la imaginación… criaturas como estas, no aparecen de manera fácil.

Ahí es cuando Monet percibe la molestia de Zoro en sus gestos y en sus palabras.

- ¿Qué estáis diciendo?

- Nada más mirad esto.

Dicho esto, Zoro camina lentamente alrededor de la bestia, y mientras caminaba en silencio, encontró parte del cráneo de la serpiente que venía uno de sus ojos intactos, del cual Zoro se detiene, viéndolo en silencio. Loco Juárez, se dirige a su corsario renuente, y busca calmarlo diciéndole:

- Esto es producto de una abominación de las profundidades… ¿Cómo esperáis que sean reales?

Oyendo estas palabras, Zoro se enfurece y desenvaina una katana y la inserta airadamente en el ojo de este animal varias veces, hasta que le despedazó todo los restos. Loco Juárez sostiene al peliverde de casaca negra por detrás, haciéndole calmar.

- ¡Forte, Zoro! ¿Os habéis vuelto loco? ¡Deteneos ya!

Haciendo fuerza, Zoro se zafa de los brazos de Loco Juárez y lo empuja hacia el suelo, diciéndole:

- ¡No puedo detenerme! ¡Maldición, por poco y esta serpiente nos diezma la dotación! ¡O peor, nos mata a Monet y a mí!

Viendo nuevamente los restos de la serpiente, dice:

- ¡Este viaje me está estresando! ¡Supe desde un principio de que esto es una locura, pero ni siquiera nos acercamos a lo que fuimos enviado, y eso me frustra!

Juárez, se levanta del suelo y dirigiéndose a Zoro, se coloca de frente a él mostrando una mirada muy seria y peligrosa como la de su joven capitán, diciéndole:

- ¿Y pretendéis desquitarte con vuestra dotación? ¿Pensáis que así apaciguaréis vuestra ira?

- Por supuesto que no.

- ¿Y entonces qué es?

- Que cada vez que estamos más cerca de descubrir que ha acontecido con las fragatas de nuestra antigua armada real, nos empezamos a topar con algo que no tiene que ver con esto.

Dicho esto, Zoro envaina su alfanje y camina hacia la embarcación, evadiendo e ignorando a Monet quien en silencio se acercaba a él para consolarle. Juárez viendo a esta mujer, le dice:

- Dejadlo solo… por ahora, necesita calmar su ira.

De igual manera, Loco Juárez se hace a un lado y se reúne con el resto de la tripulación, ordenándoles que entren a la embarcación para seguir zarpando en la búsqueda de las fragatas extraviadas, mientras que la capitana Monet veía los restos de la serpiente, preguntándose como cosas así existen en esta vida.


	17. El Vestigio del Mito

En otras partes norteñas del atlántico, siguiendo el rastro de Zoro y de su tripulación, el malvado pirata Daz Bones estaba dirigiéndose hacia el sur del atlántico con su tripulación, al igual que muchos con los que se había topado en el camino. Al mismo instante en el que estaba descansando en su camarote, Daz Bones se frustra con sus oficiales, diciéndoles:

- ¡Sois unos completos idiotas! ¡Una embarcación está dirigiéndose al sur, y vosotros inútiles, no podéis ni siquiera hallar a un corsario renuente!

Seguido de esto, se levanta de su lecho, camina de un lado a otro, entre sus oficiales, diciendo:

- ¡Perdidos en el Atlántico sur, no nos sirven de nada! ¡Tenemos que hallarles, y vosotros os encargaréis de eso!

Acto seguido, entra en el camarote un grumete, que le dice a su capitán:

- ¡Capitán, tierra a la vista! ¡Es la isla de Ascensión!

- ¡Arrr! ¡Por fin pisamos terreno británico!

Habiendo dicho esto, sale de su camarote y se asoma por la borda, diciendo:

- ¡Muy bien, ojo al parche perros rufianes! ¡Fondearemos en esa isla y tomaremos provisiones!

- ¡Sí, señor!

Mientras estos se quedaban en esta isla de Ascensión, para encontrar provisiones; por otro lado, estaba la embarcación de Mihawk y la capitana Tashigi, quienes se dirigían de igual manera al sur. Habiendo navegado por más de cinco días, desde el fuego cruzado con los corsarios ingleses, Sparrow en la embarcación de Tashigi, discutía acerca de los siguientes planes, diciendo:

- Presumo que tienes dudas acerca del rastro de Zoro, ya que es poco localizable… perdido en alta mar, es lo que nos hace un poco complicados para continuar en todo.

Así mismo Tashigi se revolvía los cabellos, y se rascaba la cabeza con desesperación, mientras escuchaba las palabras de Sparrow, que le seguía diciendo:

- Si hubieses procurado ser un poco más inteligente, no hubieses perdido a Zoro o dejarlo abandonado en las islas Vírgenes… ya que presumo que ni siquiera te dio la indicación de donde debías dirigir tu dotación para hallar las fragatas extraviadas, que desde que salimos, no hemos hallado ninguna.

Habiendo dicho esto, camina como un imponente pirata, para recostarse en el lecho de Tashigi, y sonríe gustosamente, por tener un poco de impaciencia en la situación, diciéndole:

- Espero que tengas un plan.

- En realidad, no lo tengo… y asumo que tampoco poseéis uno, ¿No?

- Mis planes pudieron ser ejecutados, de la mano de Zoro… él es el único que conoce el camino, y lo hemos perdido pero en estos casos, tendremos que errar según el criterio de tu antiguo vicealmirante.

- ¿Y qué es lo que sugerís?

- Zarpar hacia el sur… no nos queda otra opción… quizá nos topemos de nuevo con Mihawk y nos sea de ayuda, no olvides que él quiere ver a Zoro muerto y lo encontraría, cueste lo que cueste.

En ese instante, aparece un grumete que interrumpe la reunión y desciende hacia el camarote, abriendo la puerta dando una noticia.

- ¡Capitana, hemos hallado una isla!

Oyendo esto, ambos capitanes salen del camarote y al asomarse con prisa hacia el horizonte, vieron una isla a lo lejos, y dijeron el uno con el otro:

- ¿Esa es la isla Ascensión?

- No lo sé… tendremos que entrar y averiguarlo.

- Adelante… eres la capitana de esta dotación.

Dicho esto, ambos capitanes fondean la nave en la orilla de la isla, y mientras descendían de sus embarcaciones, ambos capitanes se acercan y dicen el uno con el otro:

- Tashigi… esta isla es muy extraña, ¿Estás segura que confías en tu grumete en que es la isla Ascensión?

- No lo sé, pero no me parece otra isla diferente… parece Ascensión.

- Entonces, revisemos.

Formando sus grupos para iniciar una búsqueda, ambos capitanes se adentran a una selva que estaba delante de sus ojos, buscando señales de vidas, para poder encontrar respuestas de igual manera. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que a la distancia, parecía venir nuevamente la tripulación de Mihawk, fondeando al lado de la nave de Tashigi.

- Bien, es tiempo que descendamos… quizá encontremos a Zoro en esta isla extraña.

Y dicho esto, se reúne con el resto de su tripulación para ir recorriendo la extraña isla de procedencia desconocida. Por otro lado la capitana Tashigi junto con Sparrow caminaba con su tripulación, adentrándose a los bosques de la isla, mientras que Mihawk andaba con sus tripulantes, por las costas pedregosas.

Pasado el rato en el que estaban caminando, la capitana se topó con una aldea pequeña de ingleses, del cual al haber pasado a la aldea, muchos de estos ingleses se extrañaban de ver a estos marinos españoles en su territorio.

- Tashigi, ¿En dónde estamos metidos? ¿Por qué nos miran como si fuésemos unos extraños?

- Porque en definitiva, somos unos extraños para todos ellos, Sparrow… ahora, mantened la boca cerrada y no digáis ninguna majadería sin sentido.

- Sí, capitán.

Sin embargo, Mihawk y su dotación seguían caminando por las costas pedregosas, enojado por estar en un territorio que para él, le era inhóspito y desquitándose con el resto de la tripulación, dijo:

- ¡Maldito sea ese Zoro! ¿Y quien se cree que es esta ramera Tashigi, para no consultar con mi ayuda, como si fuese un perro a andar por terrenos desconocidos? ¡Debería cortarle la…!

En ese momento, se ve interrumpido por uno de sus piratas, desde lo alto de una peña, diciendo:

- ¡Capitán, tenéis que ver esto!

Y luego de haberse apresurado a correr hacia la ubicación de este pirata, Mihawk y otros piratas, se sorprenden de ver una enorme embarcación naufragada en la costa. Viendo esto, el corsario español se queda en silencio, y uno de sus piratas le dice:

- Parece una de las naves de la armada real española… ¿La revisamos?

- Por supuesto que lo haremos… ¡Adelante, revisad la embarcación!

Dicho esto, todos los tripulantes de Mihawk entraron a la fragata, y este lentamente caminaba hacia ella, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- ¡Arrr! De seguro no esperabas que encontrara una embarcación, ¿Verdad, maldito Zoro?

En ese momento, el mismo pirata que le advirtió de la ubicación de esta fragata, sale desesperado diciéndole:

- Capitán, tenéis que ver esto… también.

Y antes de subirse a la embarcación, dice:

- ¡Yo ho, espero que sea un botín…!

Mihawk, no habiendo terminado de decir la frase, se queda pasmado al ver muchísimos cadáveres y esqueletos, mutilados por todas partes, como si se tratase de una invasión de bestias devoradoras. Inmediatamente Mihawk se sostiene en la pared del barco, diciendo:

- ¿Qué demonios es esto?

Unos de sus piratas, se asustaron y dijeron:

- ¡Diantres infernales del tártaro! ¡La muerte está en los océanos!

- ¡Esto es lo peor que pudieron haber esperado estos valientes!

- ¡Toda la dotación, está despedazada!

E inmediatamente, la tripulación entera, esperaba respuesta de Mihawk, quien acercándose un poco más a los cadáveres, se agachó sobre uno de ellos y dijo:

- Esto no lo hizo una batalla de fuego cruzado… ni tampoco un asalto naval.

- Es más que eso, capitán.

- Muy bien… como sea, revisad la nave entera y conseguid lo que sea de alijos… y quemad esta maldita fragata.

Acto seguido, todos los piratas obedecieron a su capitán, y rebuscaron hasta en los rincones de la fragata, pero mientras estaban inspeccionando, algo comenzaba a agitar la marea. Mihawk, viendo que la marea subía y que le mojaba sus botas, se detiene extrañado para luego ver hacia el océano, diciendo:

- Qué extraño… la marea no sube así de la nada.

Otros piratas que permanecían en la fragata destruida, comienzan a agitarse en los lugares que se encontraban y se preocupaban, diciendo entre ellos:

- ¿Qué demonios es toda esta sacudida?

- ¡No parece algo normal!

- ¡Pero claro que no es normal, idiota!

De pronto, en las aguas se vio que algo se movía, y Mihawk se sorprende de ver que veía una silueta en el agua, que tenía la forma de una enorme serpiente que era muy similar a la que Zoro y Monet encontraron en el atolón. Dirigiendo lentamente su mano a su alfanje, dice a sí mismo:

- No me muevo.

Y viendo que había más, que se estaban dirigiendo a su tripulación, sacó su alfanje y dijo en voz alta a sus compañeros:

- ¡Cuidado en el agua!

Inmediatamente, la tripulación se armó y vieron las aguas de la orilla que poco a poco estaba subiendo para sorpresa de todos, una serpiente del tamaño de una anaconda, que dio un enorme salto y le cayó en la cara a un pirata delante de los demás, y le estranguló con un movimiento repentino.

Todos los demás se sorprendieron, y vieron que más de estas serpientes enormes salían de las aguas, y les atacaban, por lo que Mihawk saliendo rápidamente de la orilla, dijo a los demás piratas suyos:

- ¡Salid vosotros de la orilla! ¡Corred por vuestras vidas!

Los demás piratas saltaban de la fragata destruida, y nadaban hacia la orilla, pero unos eran tragados y ahogados por estas serpientes, del cual los que pudieron salir de ahí, se quedaron viendo como estas serpientes arrastraban a sus compañeros al fondo del océano, para devorarlos. Mihawk, estando recostado en la arena, con sorpresa en sus ojos por haber escapado de la muerte, dice:

- ¡Que me lleve el infierno en una fragata quemada!

Luego de ver como todos los piratas que fueron hundidos por las serpientes desaparecieron, Mihawk se levanta de la arena de la playa y dice:

- Esas serpientes, no son marinas… jamás en mi piratica vida, he visto tales cosas como esas.

Uno de los piratas sobrevivientes, se acerca su capitán y con el mismo asombro que poseía su capitán, le pregunta:

- Señor… ¿Cuál será nuestro curso?

Oyendo esto, Mihawk guarda su alfanje y viendo desde lo lejos, la embarcación de Tashigi y la suya, dijo sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces:

- Tomaremos un nuevo curso… nos iremos de esta isla.

- ¿Y qué hay con la capitana Tashigi? ¿La dejamos sin ayuda?

- Que se las arregle por sí sola… no vine aquí para ayudarla, vine para seguir el rastro de Zoro… ¡Ojo al parche, nos vamos de aquí!

Y dirigiéndose a su embarcación, el resto de los piratas le siguen y abordan en su embarcación, huyendo de ese lugar, pero cuando estaban a punto de zarpar, Mihawk observa desde lo lejos, la embarcación de Daz Bones diciendo:

- ¿Otra embarcación?

En ese momento, saca su mirador y apunta hacia las velas, y al observar una bandera de pirata, con una bandera inglesa, dijo:

- ¡Piratas británicos, maldita sea!

Uno de sus maestres, se acerca y viendo de igual manera hacia la fragata, dice:

- Capitán, ¿Qué haremos entonces?

- Huir… nos quedamos con poca dotación, y contra ellos no podremos hacer nada.

- Como ordenéis, capitán.

Desde lo lejos, la embarcación del pirata Daz Bones, habiendo anclado en la misma isla desde hace horas, se preparaba para despegar con sus tripulantes mientras que un grumete que estaba en el puesto de vigía, observa la embarcación de Mihawk que huía a lo lejos, y desciende por el palo mayor, llegando ante su capitán, diciéndole:

- ¡Capitán, hay una embarcación que está dejando la costa! ¡Está muy lejos de nosotros!

- ¡No es posible!

Habiendo dicho esto, se asoma hacia fuera y al ver desde lo lejos esta embarcación, permanece sonriente cruzado de brazos.

- Nuestros informantes nos han informado que en este océano, no hay ningún barco o algo… ¿Cómo es posible que no encontraron barcos piratas?

- Ellos podrían estar equivocados… o no.

- Y si no lo estuvieran, ¿Que vamos a hacer al respecto?

- Prefiero iniciar un fuego cruzado contra ellos… ¿O no, capitán?

- ¡Sí!

En ese instante, cuando estaban levando anclas, la tripulación emprendió una nueva búsqueda de asedio, y el pirata español que encontraron en el patíbulo de ejecución, se acerca al capitán Daz Bones, y dice:

- Disculpe usted capitán… pero, no deberíamos estar en las islas del sur, por mucho tiempo.

El capitán sin siquiera voltear hacia este sujeto, oyendo estas palabras, se ríe para luego atreverse a preguntar cuál era el inconveniente:

- ¿Y ahora cual es el inconveniente que tenéis?

- Estas aguas son muy peligrosas para estar navegando tan exentamente.

- ¿Tenéis miedo de las aguas?

- No… de lo que esconde estas aguas.

Ciertos piratas que estaban en sus labores, alcanzan a oír esto que dijo este pirata español, y se quedaron inmóviles y muy serios, en silencio total. Este pirata, voltea a los lados, y oye que Daz Bones le dice:

- Está bien, ¿Por qué tenéis miedo de las aguas?

- Capitán, si bien recordáis, se cuentan historias de fragatas extraviadas y de embarcaciones destruidas… ¿Os recordáis?

- Sí.

- Esas historias no son cuentos de niños, para los grumetes… eso, en realidad ha ocurrido, capitán.

- Estoy consciente de eso.

- No creo que lo esté.

Luego de decir esto, todos los demás piratas se asombraron y se acercaron a este hombre, haciéndole sentir amenazado, por lo que Daz Bones se da la media vuelta y se queda viendo a este pirata español, y le dice:

- ¿Y qué os hace pensar que no lo estoy? ¿Tenéis alguna manera de ver lo que hay en mi mente?

- No, capitán… conozco estas aguas y se de lo que os digo.

Luego de voltear con sus compañeros, les dice:

- Nada es lo que parece en estas aguas, mis valientes… ¿Alguna vez os habéis preguntado qué ha pasado con aquellos marineros de vuestra nación, que no han aparecido desde hace seis años atrás?

Cada uno de los piratas que estaban alrededor de este hombre, se miraron el uno con el otro y se quedaron en silencio, mientras que Daz Bones, dice:

- Todos sabemos que las costas son peligrosas, cuando ocurren tormentas y cosas por el estilo.

- Pero nunca cuando se trata de algo más que una vorágine y un huracán, que es ocasionado por algo que está sumergido en las aguas.

- ¿Y de que se trata, marinero?

El pirata español, al escuchar esta pregunta de parte de su capitán, se queda mirando en la borda, y dice:

- ¿Habéis oído en el pasado de historias acerca de la cual fue más que una mañana brumosa en el pasado, en que la tempestad dejó la bahía del Cuervo Negro; zarpando hacia las tierras desconocidas, buscando suerte en la travesía? ¿De dónde todos los marineros a bordo, ofrecieron despedidas a sus damas, como el barco que deja la costa atrás; y a la tempestad navegaron, fuera de la neblina, para nunca más volver?

Mientras decía esto, este marinero español caminaba por la borda, hablando a cada uno de los piratas ingleses quienes estaban intrigados con la historia, y veían que este pirata se entusiasmaba más, diciendo:

- ¿De las cuales en medio del abismo del océano, una furiosa tormenta se cruzó en sus caminos; y la nave y su tripulación perecieron todos bajo la ira despiadada de la Bruja de las Profundidades?

Oyendo esto acerca de dicha bruja, el capitán Daz Bones interrumpe diciendo:

- ¡Venga! ¿Una bruja de las profundidades? Que majadería.

Y sin voltear hacia este capitán, el pirata español señala con la punta de su dedo índice a Daz Bones y le dice:

- Estando en estas costas, no deberíais decir esto, capitán… así que cuidado con el murmullo del viento, en la oscuridad de la noche brumosa; porque las voces que vosotros escucháis no son más que fantasmas, y me temo que no hay fin a su viaje a la vista… escuchad vosotros piratas y perros de corazones negros, no sea que vuestro destino sea el mismo, o algo mucho peor; porque para los hombres que zarpan bajo la calavera y las tibias cruzadas, están destinados a sufrir esta maldición.

Terminando de decir estas palabras, el pirata español se recuesta sobre la borda y ve que el silencio de todos los piratas ingleses, era una manera de demostrar que el miedo había sido infundido en ellos. De pronto, uno de ellos le pregunta:

- ¿Y qué hay con esas historias, si las hemos escuchado o no?

- Pues… hay que tener cuidado, porque estamos en esas aguas de las cuales, ha sucedido esto.

Inmediatamente, todos los piratas se alarmaron y se preocuparon por lo que les había dicho este pirata español, y es cuando Daz Bones se acerca a este, y le proporciona una fuerte bofetada, diciéndole:

- ¡En mi dotación, no provocaréis miedo! ¡Vuestros cuentos insensatos de terror, no producirán ningún efecto en ellos, y tampoco permitiré que lo hagáis!

En ese momento, Daz Bones ordena a dos de sus piratas, para que sujeten a este hombre y lo lleven a la bodega, pero este español al ser sujetado mira con seriedad y con ironía, diciéndole:

- ¡Podéis hacer lo que deseéis, pero os juro que cuando llegue el momento del cual os encontréis con vuestra muerte, habréis lamentado no haber seguido mis advertencias! ¡A más ver, capitán Daz Bones!

Y dicho esto, es lanzado en la bodega, y encerrado con una botella de ron. El capitán Daz Bones, luego de haber escuchado todo esto, dijo a uno de sus maestres:

- ¡Preparad la vela de mesana, y tomad el curso hacia el sur! ¡Ahora!

- ¡Sí señor!

Inmediatamente prepararon su siguiente viaje, mientras que Daz Bones se quedaba con la inquietud de y la duda acerca de lo que había dicho este pirata español, mientras que viendo su brújula, dijo:

- ¡Tonterías! ¡Brujas marinas y sirenas muertas vivientes! ¡Maldito pirata despreciable!

Rápidamente el curso fue establecido y emprendieron marcha hacia la siguiente isla de la cual se trataría de Santa Elena, al sur de Ascensión.


	18. Revelaciones Transatlánticas

Por otro lado, ya siendo de noche en la embarcación de Monet, todos los piratas se hallaban durmiendo y otros se hallaban vigilando el horizonte, esperando encontrar un lugar especial para poder fondear el barco.

Mientras tanto, en la bodega inferior, se hallaba sentado Zoro en un pequeño escritorio, leyendo los dos pergaminos de los cuales había hallado en las dos fragatas que ha avistado desde hace días. Su preocupación era tenue, pero la intriga que poseía al ver las notas, lo hacía rascarse sus cabellos verdes, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- ¿Cómo es posible…? Esto no tiene concordancia… no tiene similitud.

Luego de haber pasado la noche entera leyendo esos pergaminos, Zoro los deja en la mesa, recostándose en el sillón, para colocar sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Así estuvo por unos cuantos segundos más y se queda viendo hacia arriba diciendo:

- Esto no tiene sentido.

Habiendo dicho esto, Zoro no tiene más opción que hacer otra cosa. En seguida, se levanta de su silla y se dirige hacia la borda silenciosa sin ningún tripulante despierto, sintiéndose mareado de haber bebido ron, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Yo ho, yo ho… estoy cargado hasta las bordas… yo ho…

Y mientras observaba el horizonte con mucha tranquilidad, a un lado aparece Monet acercándosele por detrás, y justo antes de colocarse a un lado de él, le dice:

- ¿Qué hacéis levantado, retenido en la borda, Zoro?

El peliverde de la casaca negra voltea su mirada hacia Monet a un lado, y al verla de arriba abajo, respira profundamente y se sostiene con su espalda en la borda, diciendo:

- Lo mismo os pregunto, Monet… ¿Qué hacéis levantada?

- Supongo que os falta claridad en vuestra mente… ¿No?

- No es claridad, es un destello entero… no lo sé, pero sigo mirando los pergaminos y por más extraño que parezca me da a entender una sola opinión de todo lo que ocurre, pero siento…

Mientras estaba a punto de terminar la frase, Zoro se queda en silencio y ve con pesar hacia una dirección. Monet cambia su semblante y se siente preocupada por la frustración de este hombre, y es cuando esta mujer se acerca lentamente a este corsario y le sostiene el rostro con sus manos, para que lo viese a los ojos.

- Vuestra preocupación va más allá de una tranquilidad, Zoro… no os veo bien, y eso es lo que me preocupa más.

Sin embargo, Zoro oyendo esto, baja su mirada al suelo y dice:

- Solamente os he traído desgracia… en este rumbo que hemos fijado, no hemos hallado nada y en el viaje, habéis perdido a casi la mitad de vuestra dotación.

- No digáis eso, no me habéis traído desgracia, al contrario, me habéis dado una aventura que no esperaba, pero aventura al fin.

- Sigue siendo una desgracia.

Luego de decir esto, Zoro levanta la mirada hacia la capitana y se queda por un instante viéndole a los ojos, del cual le dice:

- Aun sigo sin entender, como es que deseas con fervor, seguir a mi lado, después de que colgué a vuestro padre en el gálibo de cáñamo.

- Creí haberos dicho que…

- Sí, sí ya lo sé… y tengo que reconocer que de no ser por ti, no estaríamos aquí, y…

Mientras decía esto, Zoro desvía su mirada a los abultados pechos de la sonriente capitana, y se queda inmutado, del cual ella al ver que este ni siquiera se relajaba en mirar a otro lado, se coloca las manos en las caderas y pregunta:

- ¿Estáis tan cargado por las bordas, que no podéis ni siquiera verme a los ojos?

Zoro en seguida levanta la mirada hacia los ojos de Monet, diciéndole:

- Por favor, no me golpeéis… no quise…

- No importa, la próxima vez, me gustaría que permanezcáis sobrio cuando lo hicierais.

Así que tras tal conversación que podía terminar en la que estos dos estuviesen desnudos en el camarote, Zoro comienza a sentirse dormido y Monet se acerca para mirarlo con sensualidad, besándolo muy cerca de sus labios diciéndole:

- Dormid, pincho moruno.

Y mientras recobraba su sentido, el peliverde de casaca negra, veía a esta peligrosa y sensual pirata irse, para luego gritarle diciendo:

- ¡Os juro que miraré vuestros pechos!

Y dicho esto, se queda recostado en la borda, para continuar bebiendo su botella de ron que tanto placer le había dado. Todo parecía estar muy tranquilo en ese horizonte; y de pronto, algo comienza a agitarse en las aguas, del cual el corsario español, no se había percatado. Volteándose lentamente hacia el horizonte marítimo, este ebrio pirata, dice:

- Qué mundo tan prometedor… ojala el océano siempre sea una bendición nocturna que no se deje ir con el paso de los años.

Y es cuando de momento, en las tranquilas y serenas aguas, una serpiente marina aparece de la nada y sorprende a este ebrio corsario, cayéndose en la borda hacia atrás por lo descomunal que se veía, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- ¡Qué demonios!

El rugido era tenue, pero la serpiente se quedaba mirando fijamente a este pirata, del cual extrañado de ver esto, lentamente se levantaba y se quedaba de pie, delante de este monstruo. No sabía cómo reaccionar. No sabía si sacar sus katanas y atacarla o quedarse en silencio a esperar que fuera a hacer.

- ¿No pensaréis atacarme? ¿Os quedaréis mirándome sin hacer nada?

En ese instante, Zoro no lo piensa dos veces y saca dos de sus katanas que casualmente poseía en sí mismo, y cuando se dirigía a atacar a esta serpiente enorme, la enorme bestia se sumerge en el agua de inmediato.

- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Dónde está esa maldita bestia?

Zoro continuaba mirando a su alrededor, pero se regresa hacia el otro lado del barco, mirando por la borda hacia el océano, a ver si encontraba a la bestia. De pronto por detrás de Zoro, aparece la bestia enorme, sorprendiendo al peliverde de la casaca negra, sujetándolo de las costillas por esta serpiente con sus fauces y dando un grito de dolor.

- Maldita bestia… ¡Suéltame, maldita porquería!

De inmediato, Zoro es arrojado al agua, llevado hacia las profundidades del océano por la serpiente marina, nadando y nadando más abajo a cada momento. El corsario español estaba desesperándose, viendo que se alejaba más y más de su tripulación, sintiendo como la respiración se le iba a cada momento, del cual mientras clavaba sus katanas en la serpiente, poco a poco la fuerza se le iba y la respiración se le acabó y es cuando lentamente suelta sus armas, cerrando sus ojos, dándose por muerto.

Su cabeza dejó de sentir la presión y dejaba de sentir dolor en sus oídos. Finalmente había despertado de su pesadilla y mientras poseía su ojo derecho abierto, el peliverde de la casaca negra se despierta acostado en un paraje de musgos, parecidos a un pasto terrenal, y mientras se levantaba, coloca su mano en su cabeza, diciendo:

- Por poco siento como mi cerebro sale de mi cabeza… aunque…

Mientras estaba diciendo esto, se ve interrumpido por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, y Zoro presiente que se halla en medio de un paraje sumergido y con viviendas ruinosas, de vegetación marina.

- ¡Por los mil demonios de la Atlántida! ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué es todo esto?

Sintiéndose sorprendido por lo que sus ojos contemplaban, el corsario de casaca negra, caminaba pasos lentos, viendo todo a su alrededor, cuando de pronto ve que las ruinosas ciudades comienzan a temblar. Velozmente, Zoro corre lejos de ese lugar, cayendo en medio de las ruinas, observando que de una escalera alta, que ascendía hacia una luz extraña.

- ¿Esa serpiente me ha engullido, arrojándome al casillero de Davy Jones? ¿Pero qué lugar es este?

Mientras iba subiendo estas escaleras, llega a una parte alta de la cual ve un atrio extenso, que estaba rodeado de unos muros derrumbados, como si se tratase de un templo o una ciudad amurallada. Zoro siente frío a su alrededor, viendo como el ambiente parecía muy helado para no haber nieve. Él se sentía confundido, palpándose su cuerpo entero con sus manos, extrañándose mucho.

- ¿Acaso estoy muerto?

De pronto, en medio de ese silencio, Zoro observa hacia arriba y ve que estaba alumbrado como si fuese de mañana, pero que no se mostraban ni las nubes, las estrellas y mucho menos el sol. Al mismo instante, una voz de una mujer comenzó a oírse a su alrededor, que como el mismo viento, decía:

- "Trazos fortuitos que fulguran en la luz de la luna, me ha reflejado que he estado vadeando mundos de mares plateados. A los números, colores y horas imperiosas, una vida que viví, sojuzga en el interior de vuestros brazos"

Saavedra, se desesperó y lentamente colocando su mano sobre su katana que por extraña razón estaba en su cinto, dice en voz alta:

- ¿Quién está ahí? ¡Mostrad vuestra cara, y dejadme ver quien sois!

Y nuevamente escuchó la voz de esta mujer que le seguía diciendo, pero no sin antes, haber visto ciertas fragatas de todos los reinos marítimos, que permanecían derrumbadas en las ruinas.

- "Ahora despertando de la vísperas he venido a sufragar, todas mis deudas que ellos no suscribieron y prodigaron, ahora ellos trasegaron para brillar sus traspiés" "Y están soterrando todas las realidades, pero mis palabras glamorosas los aferraron. Soterrando todas las realidades, determinados millares de ojos están viendo todo"

Eran palabras extrañamente confusas para nuestro corsario, pero aun así no dejaba de sentirse inquieto por la situación de la cual se había metido, a tal punto de que sacó sus tres katanas, y miraba a los lados parado en guardia, previniéndose de cualquier tipo de sorpresa, cuando nuevamente escucha la voz de esta mujer, que se hacía mucho más real, diciendo:

- "Ahora mientras ellos pernoctan yo tengo horas eternas, para saltar por las ventanas y volar sobre los arboles. En un mundo ondeante de líneas polirrítmicas en el mar, y de espacios para simular planes ficticios"

Sorpresivamente, Zoro ve que hacia una edificación a lo lejos, una luz que comenzaba a descender entre las arquerías que descansan en columnas y dobles columnas que estaban en un piso alto, similar a un claustro.

En ese momento, la luz dejó de brillar y se transformó en la silueta palpable de una mujer real de aspecto extraño, que levitaba dirigiéndose hacia sí mismo, con sus vestiduras blancas como la nieve y con sus cabellos blanquecidos moviéndose a los lados, de manera que parecía que estaba sumergida; y acercándose a Zoro, quien tenía su katana en la mano, le dice:

- En la noche de desvelo he hecho un clamor, y mientras que ellos soslayan cabezas mi fe ellos altercaron. Frases de cuentos ellos se sitian para dormir, y la melodía progresiva dentro de rasguños, de igual manera… guardad vuestras katanas, capitán de navío Roronoa Zoro.

Oyendo estas palabras, el peliverde de casacas negras abre sus ojos de sorpresa, lentamente dejando caer sus katanas en el suelo, engullendo de temor por estar en un lugar desconocido, del cual al mismo instante, le produciría un terror por ver a una extraña mujer, que lucía muy semejante a la nereida que había hallado anteriormente, pero esta se veía más maligna y despreciable que cualquiera.

De pronto, esta mujer comenzaba a reírse, demostrando demencia en sus gestos y en su mirada que no dejaba de seguirla, guiada hacia los ojos de este corsario.

- Oh sí, por supuesto que se quien sois, marinero errante… se que estáis en una búsqueda de algo imposible para cualquiera.

Mientras decía esto, la mujer extraña comenzaba a rodear a Zoro, quien seguía en silencio por el asombro de la situación y por el asombro en donde se encontraba.

- Aun así, me parece increíble que sigáis con vida, y que hayáis llegado a mis dominios, enigmático mortal.

Oyendo esto, Zoro decide salir de sus dudas y voltea rápidamente hacia esta deidad que levitaba como si fuese un espectro y dice:

- ¿Enigmático mortal? ¿Acaso sois…?

- Así mismo…

Y quedándose delante de este corsario, esta mujer enigmática se revela ante él, diciéndole:

- Soy una mujer que solamente crece en vuestras pesadillas… alguien que no podéis imaginar, alguien que no deberíais ver.

- No entiendo…

- Bien…

En ese momento, esta mujer misteriosa se sienta en una peña, y subiéndose un poco más el vestido, mostrándole sus muslos a Zoro, le dice:

- Os lo explicaré de esta manera, pirata… mirad a vuestro alrededor, y contemplad todo lo que he creado… un entero paraje de desolación, porque así soy yo… alguien que provoca estragos en alta mar.

Dicho esto, la bruja se dio cuenta que Zoro se sintió con más temor. Este viendo a su alrededor, observa la gran cantidad de navíos naufragados y la gran cantidad de esqueletos, disfrazados de marineros y piratas. Incorporándose en sí mismo, el peliverde de casaca negra voltea a ver a esta mujer de las profundidades, y se sorprende que la tuviera delante de sus ojos a una distancia muy cercana, que le decía:

- Así es Zoro… soy la causa del porque todos estos huesos están pudriéndose aquí, soy algo más de lo que vuestra mente imaginó que sucedería…

Mientras decía esto, se movía hacia Zoro y este se echaba para atrás, a medida de que esta mujer se le acercaba, y de pronto él se detiene en un muro destruido, y esta bruja se detiene muy cerca de sus labios, diciéndole:

- Soy la Bruja de las Profundidades… y todos estos muertos, son mis siervos… siervos que una vez, esperarán alzarse, gracias a mi… o mejor dicho, gracias a vos.

- ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué tendría que hacer yo?

- Veréis Zoro…

Mientras decía esto, se levanta y se dirige a ver el horizonte ruinoso, y al estar levitándose por las ruinas, Zoro la ve desde lo lejos y le sigue, por lo que esta bruja le decía:

- … estáis en una búsqueda insensata, y no podéis hallar lo que vuestro corazón desea hallar.

Las palabras se estaban inmiscuyendo en el fondo del corazón de este pirata, que oyendo lo que la bruja le había dicho, se detuvo diciendo:

- ¿Acaso sabéis que puede ser?

- Por supuesto… habéis sido enviado por el almirante general Trafalgar Law, en la búsqueda de las supuestas fragatas extraviadas de la armada real española, ¿No es así?

Viendo que esta bruja volteaba sonriendo hacia él, Zoro se queda sorprendido por oír esto, y desvía su mirada un lado, oyendo que la bruja le decía:

- Sé que se debe a eso, pero no habéis aceptado el desafío que con austeridad e intransigencia determinasteis tomar, por el simple hecho de hallar algo que sabéis muy bien que está perdido y que no tiene razón de ser hallado.

Zoro empezaba a sentir que esta bruja inmiscuía en sus pensamientos y que sabía la razón, por la cual se estaba enfureciendo, y de pronto alza la mirada, diciéndole:

- ¿Sabéis que es lo que hago aquí, verdad?

- Por supuesto… de verdad que me sorprende, como es que todos allá arriba, piensan que sois capaz de encontrar unas fragatas que están extraviadas… por cierto, muchas de ellas, están a vuestro alrededor.

- Ya me doy cuenta de eso.

- Y no solo eso… debisteis pensar que en algún momento, todos en la superficie, se darán cuenta en algún momento de que habéis engañado a cada uno de ellos… eso es ser un verdadero pirata.

Luego de esto, ambos se detienen en una parte alta, de la cual la bruja de las profundidades, como suele mencionarse, se sienta en una enorme peña, y se acaricia su cabello. Cosa de la cual, Zoro se acerca lentamente, y le pregunta:

- ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí con vos, señora de las profundidades?

- Hacéis muchas preguntas, pirata de corazón oscuro…

- En general, solo hago dos, cuando estoy metido en un lugar del cual no conozco y del cual estoy acompañado… así que espero una respuesta de vos.

- Muy bien…

De pronto, aparece la misma serpiente que lo arrastró a las profundidades, que rugía lentamente y que se colocaba a un lado de la bruja. Zoro se echaba para atrás lentamente, y la bruja acariciaba a esta serpiente, diciendo:

- Capitán Roronoa Zoro, os encontráis en mis dominios… en las profundidades del océano, y os encontráis aquí delante de mí, para que conozcáis que será estúpido pensar que podéis encontrar las islas extraviadas, y por tanto… encontrar la fragata desaparecida de vuestra hermana Roronoa Selena.

Oyendo esto, Zoro siente que el corazón se le va a salir y se sorprende, quedándose con la boca abierta y con los ojos expandidos de manera sorpresiva, mientras observaba a esta bruja que seguía riéndose. Acto seguido, la bruja de las profundidades se levanta de la peña, dejando a un lado a la enorme serpiente, diciendo:

- Claro que sí, Zoro… se que buscáis con asiduidad a vuestra hermana, pero lo que puedo deciros es que es una búsqueda innecesaria y sin sentido.

- ¿Cómo podéis saber todo esto? No puede ser que…

- ¿Qué lo sepa? Cariño mío, soy el océano en sí… nadie es más poderoso en este mundo marino que yo… obviamente, todo lo sé.

Mientras decía estas palabras, lentamente se acerca al descorazonado Zoro y colocándose a un lado de él, le sujeta los hombros y le dice muy cerca al oído, como si fuese un susurro que lo seducía, diciéndole:

- Zoro, no me digáis que vuestra estancia en mis dominios, os hace sentir preocupado… o atribulado.

Habiendo escuchado suficiente de parte de esta bruja, Zoro se molesta y recoge sus katanas, y ataca a dicha mujer con movimientos veloces, pero esta bruja se hizo etérea ante los ojos de él, quien se detuvo sorprendido al ver esto, diciendo:

- ¡Maldición! ¿También sois etérea?

La bruja se elevó mucho más y comenzó a reírse con más odio e intensidad, diciendo:

- ¡Niño insensato! ¿Pretendéis atacarme en mis dominios, y aun así no importaros morir?

En ese instante, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar, y de pronto del lugar de donde estaba Zoro parado, se cuarteó a tal punto que de las hendiduras, salieron dragones marinos, semejantes a los que aparecieron en las islas Vírgenes, de los cuales estaban rodeándolo. La bruja, estando en una parte alta, alzó la voz diciendo:

- ¡El casillero de Davy Jones, será la cuna que os dará a dormir, pequeño insolente!

Acto seguido, esta bruja inicia una ráfaga de viento, que se dirigía hacia todo, devastando todo a su paso. Zoro respiraba muy nervioso, pero se mantuvo de pie, delante de esta bruja, que decía:

- ¡Recordad esto, hijo de las mareas, este es mi mundo, mi territorio! ¡Tened en cuenta que el océano, esconde misterios y terrores que no es conveniente que intentéis descubrir!

Esta ráfaga de aire que movía los cabellos y la casaca negra de Zoro, se hizo más fuerte y sacudió todo a su alrededor y al corsario, lo hizo ascender de manera fuerte y precipitada. La bruja al ver esto, se dirigía hacia donde estaba Zoro, con una voz potente y con las demás bestias marinas, que rodeaban a este pirata, diciendo:

- ¡Y si vuelvo a veros por este océano, os juro que tomaré vuestra alma, y la condenaré a vivir eternamente en el fondo del mar!

Prontamente, cuando Zoro gritaba de desesperación, sintió que el oxigeno se le estaba yendo, y que poco a poco estaba desmayándose, y de pronto sus ojos se cierran.

Después de esto, el peliverde de casaca negra lentamente los vuelve a abrir, y se percata de que estaba nuevamente en el océano, y que el agua comenzaba a meterse por sus pulmones y que se estaba ahogando, cuando de pronto al tener sus parpados casi cerrados, aparece Robin nadando a gran velocidad, quien extendía su mano hacia Zoro, y sujetándolo por el pecho, lo saca del agua; justamente cuando este corsario español, cierra sus ojos otra vez.

- "Zoro…" "Zoro…" "Quédate conmigo"

De pronto, estando acostado en la arena de la orilla de una isla, el peliverde de la casaca negra abre sus ojos y jadea profundamente. Luego de hacer esto, se percata de que estaba acostado en el regazo de la diosa que aparecía en sus sueños, la oceánida que lo sacó del fondo del océano.

- Zoro… os encontráis con vida, amado mío.

Dicho esto, Robin se queda observando al horizonte marítimo con una seriedad específica, mientras que Zoro permanece recostado en el regazo de la oceánida que le hacía desvivir, diciéndole:

- ¿Me habéis salvado?

Robin sin desviar su mirada hacia su amado corsario, le coloca su suave y delicada mano en la mejilla de este pirata, acariciándole con tal suavidad que a medida que lo estaba haciendo, daba alivio a la descompresión que sufrió este sujeto.

- Así es… habéis llegado al casillero de Davy Jones, y salisteis de ahí con vida.

- Esa bruja… ¿Todo era real?

- Todo, y el peligro que enfrentaréis será peor, si no tomáis el curso con vuestra dotación hacia España nuevamente.

- ¿Por qué tengo que huir?

Pregunta este pirata, ofuscado por las interrogantes que se le cruzan en su mente, esperando respuesta de la oceánida. Acto seguido, Robin cierra sus ojos por un instante, y descendiendo su rostro hacia Zoro, se queda en silencio, manifestando un temor y dolor en sus ojos, diciendo:

- Porque solamente así, podréis salvaros de la perdición que os espera… no podéis permanecer aquí, Zoro… tenéis que iros de estas aguas.

- No puedo hacerlo… esa bruja, fue la causante de la muerte de mi hermana, y tengo que hacer algo para que no quede impune.

- Salvando vuestra vida, quedará todo justo… el mar es un peligro que no debéis enfrentar, os ruego… obedeced y escuchad mi suplicio.

- Siento que no es suficiente con huir y dejar todo así.

Dicho esto, Zoro comenzó a notar que los ojos de la oceánida, estaban llenos de lágrimas que caían sobre su rostro. La preocupación le inundó la mente, ya que este se sienta en la arena y al ver que esta deidad, cerraba sus ojos de manera muy triste, le pregunta:

- ¿Por qué entristecéis vuestra alma?

Y tratando de obtener respuesta de esta deidad, Zoro acerca su mano hacia el rostro de Robin, y abriendo sus ojos, le dice:

- Porque no puedo concebir la idea de veros morir… tenéis que salvar vuestra vida, Zoro.

- Yo estaré bien… os necesito en este curso que estoy llevando… tengo que hallar las islas que hace seis años encontré, y ya he revisado el océano Atlántico en el norte y en el ecuatorial, y no he hallado nada… se que continuando con el curso, podremos llegar a parar a las islas.

- ¿Queréis que os ayude?

- Os ruego, diosa de los océanos… ayudadme en mi suplicio.

Dicho esto, Zoro se queda en silencio, esperando la respuesta de esta oceánida, que de pronto desvía su mirada, sintiendo que la brisa movía sus cabellos, cubriendo su rostro. Acto seguido, el peliverde de la casaca negra, extiende su mano derecha y hace a un lado los cabellos de Robin, diciéndole:

- Sed mi brújula… mi guía… acompañadme en mi dotación, mi hermosa diosa… necesito de vuestra dirección.

Robin, suspira permaneciendo con su vista hacia el océano, diciendo:

- Es complicado si me ven subiendo a vuestra embarcación…

- ¿Por qué? Soy el capitán… y para muchos, sigo siendo una leyenda naval.

- Miradme… ¿Cómo creéis que puedo entrar a una embarcación, con mi imagen y brillo? Avivadamente, llamaré la atención de todos los hombres y todos se sentirán atraídos por mi belleza y esplendor.

Acto seguido, Zoro sostiene el rostro de esta deidad, y dirigiéndolo a su vista, le sonríe diciendo:

- Ya habéis cautivado mi corazón… el tiempo avanza cada día, y me arrastráis contigo. Vuestros labios me alimentan y me hacen desear estar en vuestro regazo, recibiendo vuestras caricias que me restauran como un soldado fatigado de guerra… así que anhelando ser lo que soñáis, yo seguiré deseando ser lo que preferís que sea… te anhelo y quiero estar contigo.

Oyendo estas palabras, Robin no pudo resistirse a esta petición, ya que lentamente manifiesta una sonrisa de complacencia hacia su amado Zoro, y se levanta junto con él, diciéndole:

- Os llegue a encontrar, y se siente como un sueño… por eso espero que esto no lo sea, porque no deseo que me despierten, ya que contigo estoy bien… me habéis convencido con vuestras palabras de amor.

En ese momento, desde lo lejos aparece la embarcación de Monet, que estaba aproximándose a la orilla de la isla, mientras que Zoro, le consigue cubrir con su casaca a Robin, para solamente evidenciar sus piernas y parte de su rostro, y al ver a la embarcación aproximarse, él se queda junto con esta oceánida, esperando a que puedan anclar, para continuar con la búsqueda de las islas perdidas.


	19. El Rastro de la Bruja

Segundos después de aquella confrontación desesperante de Zoro con la bruja de las profundidades, la fragata de Monet se aproximaba hacia la isla de la cual estaba solamente Zoro de pie, esperándolos de brazos cruzados. Entre todos los piratas que estaban asomados por la borda, aparece Loco Juárez abriéndose espacio entre ellos, gritando:

- ¡Haced vosotros a un lado! ¡Mataré a ese cabrón!

Y al haberse asomado por la borda, ve a Zoro desde lo lejos en la orilla de la pequeña isla, y le grita:

- ¡Santos antepasados marítimos! ¡Juro que os mataré por hacerme pasar esta preocupación, arrapiezo de mierda!

Sin embargo Zoro no hace más que reírse por la actitud graciosa de este anciano ebrio hacia él, que el barco estando ya en la orilla, desde abajo le dice con una amplia sonrisa:

- ¡Pero aquí estamos, Juárez! ¡Y aun sigo vivo, viejo loco!

- ¡Maldito seáis, zagalillo bocón!

Inmediatamente, aparece Monet abriéndose paso entre la tripulación y al ver a Zoro en la arena de la playa, desciende rápidamente de la nave, y se dirige a él, diciéndole:

- ¿Os encontráis bien, Zoro?

Viendo la preocupación de esta chica, el peliverde de casaca negra se quita su sombrero de tres puntas, sonriendo ante ella y haciéndole una reverencia peculiar.

- ¡Victoria, os halláis tremendamente reluciente y hermosa!

- ¿Qué estáis diciendo? ¿Acaso estáis cargado hasta las bordas?

- No, nada en particular.

En ese mismo instante, desciende de igual manera Loco Juárez, abrazando a Zoro, haciendo gestos de alguien que estaba llorando por felicidad, sorprendiendo a este corsario.

- ¡Maldito zagalillo! ¿Por qué osáis tribularnos en este problema?

- No tenéis que hacerlo, viejo estúpido.

- Pensábamos que estabais muerto… ¿Cómo os fuiste? Ni siquiera os vimos dejar la nave.

- Bueno…

Soltando a Loco Juárez, este corsario español permanece en silencio, tratando de explicar la situación y se resuena la garganta, virándose a un lado. Monet, se siente un poco confundida con el misterio y el silencio de este corsario, del cual le pregunta:

- ¿Sucede algo, Zoro?

- Eh…

De pronto, cuando ya todos estaban con sus miradas fijas hacia sí mismo, aprovecha la situación y voltea hacia el resto de la tripulación, y dice:

- Muy bien… se que sonará muy estúpido, pero por ahora… tenemos un curso que tomar, y sé que sonará muy difícil, pero… ya no estaremos solos en esta travesía.

Todos se quedan viéndose el uno con el otro, y de pronto Monet da un paso al frente, preguntando con mucho más interés en el asunto:

- ¿A qué os referís con que no estaremos solos en esta travesía?

- Me refiero al peligro que estaremos enfrentando… la razón por la cual estuve ausente, no fue por la cual desaparecí por mi propia cuenta.

- ¿Y cómo fue entonces?

En ese instante, Zoro decide hablarlo ante toda la tripulación y alza la voz ante todos, subiéndose a los escalones del casco del barco, diciendo a gran voz:

- ¡Como veréis, hemos enfrentado peligros desde que zarpamos de Tortuga! ¡Y no es sorpresa para cada nosotros, que hemos hallado peligros muy extraños en este mundo! ¡Nada de lo que hemos vivido en estas aguas, y en las anteriores de las costas, son una tontería inusual, mis valientes!

Mientras decía estas palabras que captaban la atención de cada uno de todos estos piratas, el bravo Zoro desvía su mirada hacia Monet, y sigue diciendo:

- ¡Las bestias marinas que se han alzado desde que partimos de las islas Vírgenes, han aparecido nuevamente, como millares de demonios que se alzarán si apenas volvemos a tocar el océano!

Loco Juárez, escucha el miedo de todos los piratas, y sacando una pistola, dispara hacia el cielo, haciendo que todos se callasen ante las palabras del que los estaba comandando en este viaje.

- ¡Silencio, ratas despreciables! ¡El capitán está hablando!

Acto seguido, Monet se cruza de brazos, caminando de un lado a otro, preocupada por la decisión que pudiese tomar su tripulación, de la cual dice:

- ¿Y qué esperáis que hagamos? ¿Qué regresemos a España, como cobardes e incumplidores del corso patentado?

Inmediatamente, Zoro cambia un poco su semblante por inconformidad ante las palabras del azote de los siete mares. Se enseria y dirige sus palabras a Monet.

- En ningún momento dije que nos iremos a España… así que vosotros, no me toméis como cobarde.

- ¿Y entonces que tenéis en mente?

- Algo mucho mejor, mis valientes.

Y desviando su mirada hacia una vegetación espesa, Zoro desciende del casco y camina unos pasos más lejos de la orilla hacia adentro; luego se queda firme y con una media sonrisa en sus labios, esperando en silencio. Acto seguido, todos vieron hacia donde estaba mirando Zoro, y de pronto, se observa que desde la distancia aparecía caminando una persona, cubierta en un manto negro que le ocultaba su cabeza, rostro y cuerpo entero. Todos los piratas, se preguntaban entre ellos mismos:

- ¿Quién es ese?

- No puedo ver nada de lo que está detrás de ese velo.

- Espero que tenga ron.

Aunque Monet se quedaba a un lado de Zoro mirando hacia la persona misteriosa que venía, y le pregunta:

- ¿Quién es ese?

Y habiéndose aproximado a solo unos centímetros de Zoro, esta persona misteriosa se queda en silencio, y Juárez alcanza a ver un mechón de cabello que le salía de su capucha, tan largo que le llegaba hasta el estomago.

- Más bien… ¿Quién es esa?

Dicho esto, todos los piratas empezaron a murmurar, y delante de Monet quien se hallaba intrigada, Zoro extiende su mano hacia el personaje misterioso, diciéndoles a todos:

- ¡Mis valientes, tenemos un nuevo curso y una nueva dirección, así que abordad la nave! ¡Ahora!

En ese instante, todos se quedaron intrigados y en silencio tras escuchar esta orden que aun no había sido obedecida, así que Loco Juárez, resuena su garganta, diciendo:

- ¿Y vosotros que estáis esperando? ¡Abordad la nave, ahora!

Dicho esto, todos los piratas subieron a la embarcación, mientras que Loco Juárez y Monet no quisieron hacerlo hasta que les diesen una explicación respecto a esta nueva orden que Zoro les había dado. Ambos se aproximan a esta mujer misteriosa y preguntan a Zoro:

- ¿Nos diréis quien es esta mujer?

- Espero que tengáis una buena replica, Zoro.

Así que tras haber escuchado las demandas de sus dos tripulantes aliados, Zoro seguía permaneciendo con los brazos cruzados, hasta que suspira fuertemente, volteando a un lado de todo.

- Este es un hermoso día… no lo arruinéis, esperando por mi orden para que suban a la nave.

Luego de un silencio, Juárez le dice a Monet:

- Venid, capitana… subamos.

Y habiendo dicho esto, ambos suben hacia la nave a continuar con lo encomendado, mientras que Zoro se acerca lentamente hacia esta mujer, sobreentendiéndose que se trataba de la mismísima oceánida Robin, diciéndole:

- No tenéis que sentiros preocupada, diosa mía… venid conmigo, que yo os protegeré de todo mal.

Dicho esto, nuevamente le extiende su mano a la oceánida que levanta la mirada y evidencia un poco su rostro de felicidad ante este llamado, cuando de pronto ambos se sujetan de las manos y se dirigen a la embarcación, y suben en ella. Luego de esto, Zoro cruza con Robin en medio de todos los silenciosos tripulantes y se la lleva al camarote del cual él se queda durmiendo, y entrando con ella, cierra la puerta con llave. Desde afuera, Monet se acerca a Juárez y le pregunta:

- ¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Tenéis alguna idea de quien pueda ser o…?

- O que pueda ser eso…

Monet no comprende lo que le dijo el anciano, así que desvía su mirada con ojos extraños hacia Loco Juárez, y le dice:

- ¿Qué queréis decir? ¿Acaso pensáis que esa mujer no es…?

- Humana… no creo que sea una mujer que Zoro ha hallado en una necesidad masculina.

Dicho esto, Juárez se hace a un lado y se retira, mientras que Monet ve que de la puerta del camarote, sale Zoro colocándose su sombrero. Intuitivamente, se siente asombrada por ver que este corsario se estaba acomodando la bragadura de su pantalón, del cual ella se dice a sí misma:

- ¿Qué mierdas…? ¿Zoro y esa mujer…?

Luego de esto, ve que este pirata se aproxima hacia ella, y le dice:

- Oi Monet, pronto anochecerá… tenemos que preparar las velas, y reparar el bauprés… dad la orden.

Y dicho esto, le pasa por un lado dirigiéndose hacia el timón, mientras que esta mujer aun sorprendida en su rostro de ver que su marinero que tanto ansiaba parecía haberse dado su placer con una desconocida, dice rezongando a sí misma:

- Como ordenéis… maldito.

Inmediatamente Monet se dirige hacia su tripulación y se dispone a trabajar con el resto de los piratas. Ya siendo de noche, mientras todos estaban durmiendo, después de que la embarcación estuviese andando en aguas tranquilas, unos pasos se escuchaban en la cubierta. Era Monet, quien remordiéndose de celos, dijo suavemente:

- No puedo seguir con esta duda… tengo que saber quién es esta mujer.

De pronto, mientras caminaba sin botas, para no hacer nada de ruido, siente que hay un paso que se aproximaba hacia la puerta del camarote de donde duerme la mujer misteriosa, y justo antes de llegar ante ella, Monet saca lentamente su puñal y sale al ataque, pero es detenida, cuando se encuentra con Loco Juárez que estaba de igual manera, descalzo y con un puñal en la mano, que le decía:

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- Lo mismo pregunto yo, ¿Qué hacéis aquí, viejo libidinoso?

- Mujerzuela insolente… estoy para ver quién es esta mujer.

- Yo también.

Luego de saber cada uno cual era el propósito, bajan la guardia y Loco Juárez coloca un dedo en su boca, haciendo señal de silencio. Monet levanta su mano, contando uno, dos; y al llegar a tres, ambos abren la puerta con rapidez, y sorpresivamente se topan con Zoro quien estaba sentado a cinco metros lejos de la entrada, y con una botella de ron. Juárez y Monet, se levantan y se quedan en silencio, esperando la palabra del corsario principal, quien después de echarse un sorbo de ron, dice:

- Mi noble alidada pirata y mi oficial de mar… que sorpresa veros aquí, tratando de irrumpir mi camarote.

Luego de esto, Juárez y Monet se miran el uno con el otro, un poco temerosos por lo que pudiese pasar, aunque ven que Zoro se levanta de su sillón, diciendo:

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Y no quiero mentiras… decidme la verdad, ahora.

Monet no pierde tiempo en descubrir lo que pasaba y se levanta de inmediato. Guardando su puñal en el corsé, coloca sus manos en su cintura, y alza el mentón con seriedad, diciendo:

- ¿Quién es esa mujer que trajisteis a bordo?

Ahí es cuando Zoro comprende los cambios de actitudes de Monet, pero oyendo esta petición de parte de una obstinada capitana con celos, se quita su sombrero y se rasca sus cabellos, diciendo:

- ¿Queréis saber quién es?

- Así es… y os recuerdo que es mi nave y mi dotación.

- Muy bien.

En ese instante, aparece otra vez la mujer misteriosa que se hace presencia entre el obscuro camarote, quedándose de pie justo al lado de Zoro, de frente de Juárez y Monet.

- ¿Deseáis saber quién soy, azote de los siete mares?

Pero cuando escucha que le dice de esa manera, Monet se molesta en gran manera sacando su puñal, cambia su semblante delante de Zoro y Juárez, ofendiéndose ante tal declaratoria.

- ¿Cómo os atrevéis a decirme así, mujerzuela?

Así que Monet camina hacia ella para atacarle, pero Zoro saca una de sus katanas y detiene el puñal cerca del rostro de la diosa de los océanos, desviando la hoja a un lado y sosteniéndole la muñeca.

- No os atreváis a atacarla…

- ¡Soltadme, Zoro! ¡Esta meretriz tiene que pagar por decirme así!

Mientras decía esto, como pudo ante la distracción Zoro le saca el alfanje de sus manos, y lo arroja a un lado, diciéndole con un poco de molestia en su mirada:

- No atacaréis a alguien que el hierro, no hace daño… y no os mentiré, amigos.

Y haciendo lejos a Monet, el peliverde de la casaca negra por fin busca revelar la identidad de esta mujer misteriosa.

- He aquí, camaradas… les presento a Robin.

Así mismo la diosa se quita el manto que cubría su rostro y su cuerpo, revelándose como un ser resplandeciente de hermosura inconmensurable. Monet no lo puede creer al igual que Juárez, viendo que el manto se lo quita de la cabeza, dejando caer su oscuro cabello, reflejando una hermosura de mujer, con piel angelical. El viejo ebrio estaba maravillado ante tal belleza, enjugándose los ojos a sí mismo.

- Es… es una oceánida.

Así que Monet cambia de parecer al querer asesinar a una diosa que no puede matar con sus artilugios físicos. Ella se queda sorprendida y le pide una explicación a su amado corsario:

- ¿Una oceánida? ¿Cómo la habéis hallado?

- Esto no lo hubiese esperado en el resto de mi vida… una deidad de los océanos en nuestra embarcación… se dicen muchas cosas de ellas.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Ellas son las brújulas de los marineros perdidos. Son todo lo contrario de lo que es una sirena, que arrastra a los marineros más insolentes y estúpidos al fondo del océano para devorar sus carnes… las oceánidas son aquellos seres de hermosura inconmensurable que se dedican a ser las salvadoras de los perdidos… pero eso no es todo. Se dice que solo se ve una en veinte años, y que una de ellas impregna su corazón con el marinero que encuentran.

- ¿Queréis decir que ella existe porque encontró a Zoro, y lo seguirá hasta el fin del mundo?

- Así es… una hermosa deidad que acompañará hasta la muerte a un mortal.

Dicho esto, Monet calma su ira y Juárez se siente maravillado de ver esta deidad en la tripulación, mientras que Zoro les dice a ellos:

- Os anticipo que no fui yo quien le halló… ella fue quien me halló, y de hecho estoy agradecido de todo esto.

En ese instante, desde afuera, estos cuatro ignoraron el hecho de que estaban siendo vistos por todos en la tripulación. Así que Robin, cierra sus ojos y desciende su rostro, diciendo:

- Parece que no es un secreto en toda la dotación, Martín.

Oyendo esto, Zoro y los demás, observan que desde afuera, toda la tripulación había observado la revelación de esta deidad, mientras que Zoro no teniendo más opción, sale con todos y se coloca en medio de ellos, diciendo:

- ¡Así es, hermanos míos! ¡La misteriosa mujer, de la cual vosotros con ahínco querían descubrir, es una deidad de los océanos! ¡Su nombre es Robin y ella estará en nuestra dotación, como guía marítima!

Mientras decía esto, Zoro se percató de que unos piratas estaban riéndose de manera libidinosa, cuando al mismo tiempo en que esto sucedía, Zoro saca su katana que apuntaba a cada uno de ellos.

- ¡Y os anticipo que si alguno de vosotros, intentaréis acercaros a ella, y si apenas escucho el nombre de ella, en vuestros labios; os juro que los voy a desentrañar y arrojaré vuestros fétidos cuerpos al océano y daré vuestros cuerpos de alimento para los peces!

Todos los piratas descendieron su rostro y se quedaron en silencio gracias al escarmiento que les había dado un peligroso marinero de antaño, mientras que Loco Juárez, les dice:

- ¿Qué esperan? ¡Regresad a dormir nuevamente! ¡Aquí no hay más nada que ver!

Todos ellos se retiraron y se fueron a dormir, mientras que la capitana Monet encuentra demasiadas razones para molestarse con Zoro, manifestando su enojo retirándose de igual manera. Juárez, sonríe hacia su capitán y se dirige a dormir. Cuando ya no quedaba nadie en la cubierta, mientras que luego de envainar su katana en su vaina, este corsario voltea hacia Robin y la encuentra muy sonriente ante todo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

Pero Robin acercándose a Zoro, coloca su suave mano en el rostro de este hombre, y le dice con una sonrisa ampliamente placentera en sus labios.

- No… dijisteis lo que pude suponer, Zoro.

- Ya es muy tarde y hace frío… deberíais descansar, diosa mía.

Luego de decir esto, Robin quita su mano del rostro de Zoro y antes de irse, ve que este pirata se postra ante ella y le besa su mano. La oceánida se da la media vuelta y entra al camarote del capitán, para poder quedarse segura, luego de que Zoro se sentase en la cubierta, recostado en la puerta, con asombro ante la situación. Seguido de esto, fue colocando su mano en su frente, diciendo:

- Increíble.

Y habiendo dicho esto, se queda durmiendo en la puerta, esperando la llegada del alba. Al día siguiente, dormido en la puerta de su camarote, Zoro es irrumpido de sus sueños por el sonido de los pasos de la tripulación, que se agitaban en la cubierta. Abriendo sus ojos, se coloca su sombrero y se levanta, diciendo:

- Estaba soñando que…

En ese instante, presiente que hay una tormenta alrededor de su embarcación, y dice:

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Y mientras veía a Loco Juárez mover el timón, le grita preguntándole:

- ¡Juárez! ¿Qué se nos avecina?

El timón no paraba de moverse ante tal situación, y es cuando Juárez ve a Zoro subir nuevamente hacia donde estaba, para responderle con alivio en sus palabras:

- ¡Señor, hemos estado recibiendo tormentas por avante! ¡La cangreja de la caída de proa en el palo y el pujamen en la botavara, está a punto de resquebrajarse!

- ¡Pues entonces, no tendremos más opción que soltar las velas y recogerlas!

- ¿Para qué haríamos eso? ¡Es un suicidio!

- ¡Moriremos si la tormenta no se detiene! ¡Y puede volverse peor!

Un rato más tarde, la tormenta estaba agitando la embarcación, y a su vez caían relámpagos en el océano, del cual Zoro y Juárez, mientras la lluvia mojaba toda la cubierta, decían:

- ¡Esta tormenta nos escorará y nos quebrará las defensas!

- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, maldición!

- ¡En estos momentos deseo empalmar el refuerzo principal!

- ¡No querrás beber ahora mismo! ¿Verdad?

Juárez solamente se reía y mientras miraba a la tripulación, decía:

- ¡Ojo al parche! ¡Estad atentos a la tormenta de avante, y sostened la jarcia firme! ¡Enrollad las velas y que Dios nos ayude!

De pronto, aparece Monet junto con otros hombres, enrollando las velas, y luego de haber hecho esto, sube hacia donde estaba Juárez y Zoro, diciendo:

- ¡Esta tormenta nos está azotando la proa! ¡Los cabos obenques no aguantarán más!

Pero Zoro mueve el timón hacia un lado, diciendo:

- ¡Trataremos de salir de esta tormenta, mis valientes!

De pronto, cuando las olas se agitaban mucho más de lo normal, una ola apareció que tenía un tamaño descomunal, del cual estos tres se asombraron demasiado al verlas. Zoro no lo piensa dos veces y gira el timón diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Que Dios nos ampare.

En eso, la ola que estaba a punto de caer por encima de ellos, que poseía una altura de 39,37 pies de altura, se abrió por la mitad y cada lado cayó con fuerza, azotando el océano y sacudiendo la embarcación a tal punto que por poco se volcaba. Luego de esto, mientras la lluvia continuaba, Monet se levanta de la cubierta y desde el bauprés, se sorprende que unos pasos se vieran en su cercanía.

- ¿Qué mierdas…?

Ahí mismo, en medio de todo este embrollo, se veía caminando la misma diosa descalza que avanzaba con total lentitud ante los mareados y titubeantes piratas que se desesperaban hasta la muerte. Habiendo llegado al bauprés de la embarcación, Robin con su mano extendida, logró con su magia hacer que la ola se dividiese para salvaguardar el barco y los tripulantes. Juárez, luego de ver esto, se quita su sombrero y dijo:

- Es increíble… esa diosa nos ha salvado el pellejo.

E inmediatamente, el resto de piratas pillastres, se levantaron y se maravillaron por el poder que poseía esta oceánida, pero Monet siente un poco de envidia y temor por esto, diciendo:

- Verdaderamente, esta deidad nos ha hecho la ayuda que esperábamos.

Acto seguido, Robin baja su brazo y lo esconde en el manto que cubría su belleza, y desciende del bauprés y estando delante de todos, diciéndoles lo siguiente:

- Esta ruta que vosotros estáis siguiendo, es la más precisa para que os perdáis… la tormenta nos está haciendo ver que tendremos que seguir el rastro de los relámpagos.

Entre todos los piratas, Monet con sus cabellos mojados se inmiscuye entre ellos y llegando hacia la oceánida, para preguntarle:

- ¿Nos sugerís que tenemos que ir hacia donde caen los relámpagos? ¿No es más peligroso?

- Algo no quiere que sigáis este curso… ¿No se les hace extraño que cada vez que lleguéis más cerca de la isla de Tristán, siempre hay dificultades mayores?

- ¿Cómo sabéis eso? ¿Zoro os ha dicho todo, mientras no le dejáis respirar y lo tenéis como un esclavo sumiso?

Dicho esto, aparece Zoro y se coloca en medio de estas dos, interviniendo esta conversación, para evitar así mismo pérdidas desagradables:

- Así es, Monet, yo se lo he revelado… y de no ser por ella, estaríamos perdidos.

- ¿Preferís andar con ella que con nosotros?

- Nos necesitamos el uno con el otro…

Y acercándose al rostro de Monet, Zoro se enoja por el reproche de esta mujer, manteniendo un temible rostro que hasta los demás piratas hizo silenciarlos.

- Dejad de decir chorradas, que os ponéis en vergüenza ante vuestra dotación… y me hacéis colgar el foque de ira.

En ese instante y en medio de esta discusión, Juárez se queda viendo hacia la proa y al ver unos relámpagos caer sobre las aguas, dice:

- Eh… señores, tenéis que ver esto.

De inmediato todos los piratas dirigieron sus miradas hacia el frente y Zoro, luego de haber divisado los relámpagos que caían sobre el océano agitado, en medio de la lluvia, dice:

- Estamos cada vez más cerca de la isla de Tristán… ahí, conseguiremos provisiones y más les vale que tengáis vuestros alfanjes preparados, porque somos piratas y no seremos bienvenidos.

Dicho esto, la embarcación toma su rumbo hacia el camino de la isla de Tristán. Ya segundos después en el camarote, Zoro se frustraba por esta tormenta que acababa de pasar, y en ese instante, entra la oceánida Robin, y cierra la puerta detrás de sí misma, diciéndole:

- Debéis tener cuidado con esa isla, Zoro… no creo que seguir el rastro de la bruja, sea una presa fácil y si llegásemos a hallar un peligro mucho mayor del que encontramos hace días atrás, cuando fuisteis sumergido por las profundidades; entonces vuestras dotación se encontrará en peligro.

Luego de decir esto, ella se queda esperando la respuesta del peliverde de casaca negra, quien levantándose de su escritorio estando inclinado y apoyado, dice:

- No deberíais temer, mi diosa hermosa… no tendremos peligro con vos.

- No juguéis con esto, Zoro.

- No lo hago.

En ese instante, Monet irrumpe esta conversación y entra en el camarote, diciendo:

- Lamento interrumpiros, pero la dotación está preocupada por lo que Robin pudo haber hecho con nosotros.

Zoro no lo puede creer. Aun así esta mujer seguía con su problema, pero más bien Zoro se calma, frunce el ceño y luego de escuchar esta frase tan extraña, dijo:

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver, Monet?

- Que estando ella aquí, nos puede traer problemas o dificultades… ¿Quién puede saber aquí, que hay un problema mucho mayor que esto?

- No entiendo vuestro punto.

Al decir esto, Zoro siente que Loco Juárez irrumpe esta conversación, y le ve que se para delante de él, con una respuesta ante el punto que Monet trataba de decir:

- Que antes todos se sentían admirados por la belleza de esta deidad… y ahora todos tienen miedo y temor de ver el poder de ella.

Pero en ese momento, Robin se siente asediada por las replicas de estos dos, y dice:

- Si deseáis que os abandone de la embarcación, para que podáis navegar sin ningún problema, puedo hacerlo.

A lo que Zoro, no estando de acuerdo con ellos, dice:

- No… ¿Por qué tendríais que abandonarnos? ¿Pensáis que todo lo que pasa en estas aguas, incluyendo tormentas, relámpagos y demás tonterías, es por vuestra culpa?

Dicho esto, todos se quedaron en silencio, y sigue diciendo:

- Vuestras malditas supersticiones de mal agüero no me interesan en lo absoluto. Robin es una oceánida que nos estará guiando en esta travesía y por un temor como el vuestro, Juárez… o unos celos como los vuestros, Monet, no harán que yo la abandone. Es la oportunidad que tenemos para con esto, y la aproximación a la embarcación será inmediata, y esperaré para ver eso.

- Tenéis que entender…

Y justo antes de dejar que Monet termine la frase, un pirata irrumpe ante ellos, muy desesperado, diciendo:

- ¡Capitán Zoro! ¡Tenéis que ver esto!

Dicho esto, este pirata sale nuevamente y todos se miran a los ojos, para luego salir. Zoro se queda asomado por la proa y observa que están entrando ante una cadena de farallones enormes, erguidos como si fuesen grandes bloques de hielos. Juárez se asoma y al ver que había un espacio del cual podía pasar la embarcación, dijo:

- Mirad Zoro… un paso en medio de los farallones… ¿No os parece extraño que esto se hubiese visto aquí?

- Cualquiera le parecería extraño ver esta cadena montañosa en el sur del Atlántico, cuando ni siquiera hemos hallado la isla de Tristán.

Sin embargo Zoro, luego de ver que hay un camino que está expandido hacia lo largo, le dice a Juárez:

- Guiadnos a través de los farallones, perro loco.

- Sí, capitán majadero.

En ese instante, Loco Juárez sube al timón, y Monet lo ve dirigir la nave a través del camino, y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

- Nos dirigimos a través de los farallones… Zoro tiene un augurio y supone que por ahí hallaremos un camino alterno.

- ¿Por ahí?

- Así es.

Zoro, mientras se alzaba hacia el bauprés, sostiene un cabo con la mano derecha y con su mano izquierda, la coloca en la empuñadura de su katana envainada, frunciendo el ceño y esperando nuevos peligros en ese camino; y mientras alzaba su pie derecho sobre la borda, manteniéndose en silencio. De momento, Robin, abre la puerta del camarote y al ver a su amado corsario parado en la proa, se queda viéndolo sonriente, hasta que Monet le interviene diciéndole:

- Así que sois una deidad de las profundidades de los océanos, ¿No?

Robin desvía su mirada hacia Monet, igual de sonriente como se encontraba, aunque reconoce que el sarcasmo de la pirata no era algo con lo que pudiese sobrellevar siempre.

- Monet, ¿Qué es lo que queréis saber de mí?

- Iré al punto contigo, porque aún estando aquí, en esta embarcación, no me inspiráis confianza.

- Eso lo entiendo.

- No, no lo entendéis…

Dicho esto, Monet se le acerca a los ojos de Robin con mucho enojo, y bajando el tono de voz, para no ser escuchada por más nadie, dice:

- Nos hemos enfrentado a cosas que nunca esperé ver en mi vida… dragones espinados, serpientes marinas monstruosas, y ahora relámpagos cayendo sobre el océano… ¿Qué es lo que vendrá ahora? ¿Tritones? ¿Un leviatán? Como veréis, sigo pensando que todo esto se debe a vos, y engañáis a Zoro… pero a mí no me engañaréis jamás.

Sintiendo la hostilidad de parte de Monet, la suave y gentil oceánida mira hacia el suelo y se hace a un lado de ella, diciéndole:

- Vuestra preocupación por Zoro, es lo único que os importa… creéis que en este viaje podríais obtener el corazón de ese corsario, pero ni siquiera el hechizo de una cecaelia, puede hacer cambiar de ideas a vuestro capitán… nada más miradlo.

Robin en ese instante se cruza de brazos y se queda observando a Zoro de espaldas, y es cuando Monet desvía su mirada hacia su capitán, y sigue oyendo a la oceánida con lo siguiente:

- En estos momentos, vuestro capitán tiene una paradoja desatinada en su propia mente… lo que él ha visto, ni siquiera podéis imaginar y comprender con vuestra estrechez mental… él ha visto lo que se encuentra en lo oculto de cualquier pirata y también ha sido testigo de vivir una vida de confusión.

Y dándose la vuelta hacia ella, la diosa le dice:

- ¿Queréis ayudar a vuestro capitán? Apoyadlo en su travesía y en su criterio… solamente así, podréis encontrar las respuestas de las dudas de Zoro.

- Asumo que habéis visto todo lo que hay en su mente… ¿No?

- Lo tuve que descubrir por mi propia cuenta.

Después de haber dicho esto, Robin tiene un extraño presentimiento en el camino del cual estaba tomando la embarcación, y dice a sí misma:

- Debemos mantenernos alertas en todo.

Por otra parte, Juárez siente que hay un enorme silencio por donde estaban pasando, del cual al mover lentamente el timón a un lado, dijo a Zoro:

- ¿Es necesario que haya tanto silencio en este lugar?

Dicho esto, Juárez se extraña de ver la calma en Zoro ya que no decía ni una palabra, y vuelve a preguntarle:

- ¡Oye, soso! ¿Estáis oyéndome?

En ese momento, Zoro distrae su mente, y moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado, dice:

- Hay silencio… y tenemos que escuchar lo que hay en ese silencio.

- ¿Qué carajo estáis diciendo?

De pronto, otro pirata se acerca a la borda y dice:

- El agua brilla, capitán… las estrellas resuenan en la profundidad del océano.

Juárez, frunce el ceño por esta cosa sin sentido que había mencionado este pirata desgraciado, y dice:

- ¿Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes?

Y mientras viraba el timón, una mano se posó sobre su hombro y al voltear a ver quién era, se sorprende de la rápida aparición de Robin en su lado, diciéndole:

- Están siendo aspirados por una magia que no podéis percibir, ya que estáis cargado hasta las bordas.

Acto seguido, Juárez comienza a ver a todos los demás piratas, y se dio cuenta de que estaban desorientados y que decían disparates. Dicho esto, desvía su mirada hacia Robin y le pregunta:

- Oh deidad marina, ¿Qué podemos hacer?

- No mucho…

Dicho esto, la embarcación estaba a punto de estrellarse contra un grupo de rocas que estaba al frente, a una distancia cercana. Juárez, como puede sujeta el timón con unos cabos, para que se mantenga con el rumbo fijo hacia delante, y bajando a la escotilla, dice:

- ¡Ya sé que hacer!

Y luego de un largo rato en las bodegas, Juárez sale con unas cuantas botellas de ron, y al ver que la tripulación estaba delirando, abre una de esas botellas y sujeta a uno de los piratas, diciéndole:

- ¡Tomad, majadero inservible!

Acto seguido, le empina la botella y este pirata reacciona al ver que había bebido ron. Después de esto, esta pirata tose, diciendo:

- ¿Qué sucedió?

A lo que Juárez le responde diciendo:

- Nada… ahora tomad esta botella y haced que los demás beban de este ron.

Y uno a uno los piratas fueron despertándose, después de beber ron y de reaccionar ante esto, cuando de pronto Zoro estando en el bauprés, dice:

- ¡No importa que hagáis, maldita bruja! ¡Jamás os llevaréis mi alma! ¡Me pertenece!

Dicho esto, Zoro saca una de sus katanas y comienza a agitarlo hacia los lados, riéndose frenéticamente, diciendo:

- ¡Os juro que separaré vuestra fétida cabeza de vuestro cuerpo! ¡Y vuestra alma, se dirigirá hacia el casillero de Davy Jones, maldita!

Las aguas repentinamente comenzaron a agitarse, y Zoro perdía el equilibrio, de manera tal que se echa para atrás, a punto que cae en la borda boca arriba. En ese instante, el peliverde de casaca negra se intenta levantar, y siente que es sujetado por Robin, quien sujeta la cabeza de este hombre en sus piernas, reteniendo su mandíbula con su suave mano, le da de beber del ron que Juárez había sacado, haciendo que reaccione de su delirio paranoico.

Después de divisar este hecho, Zoro reacciona de su estado de trance y dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado, dice:

- ¿Qué sucedió? De pronto…

Y al ver a Robin detrás de su cabeza, siendo acariciado con sus suaves manos que lo llevaban a la gloria, percibiendo su mirada sonriente y única, con sus cabellos oscuros cayendo sobre su rostro, dice:

- Nada… tuve un sueño con la deidad más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida.

A lo que la oceánida, responde diciendo:

- Ojala pudiera ir volando hasta vuestra ventana, para poder llenaros de caricias y poder besarte sin poder descansar… confesaros al oído lo mucho que os quiero y que se que con el tiempo, os puedo perder.

Dicho esto, Juárez viendo que todos estaban despiertos del delirio, se empina una de las botellas de ron, diciendo:

- ¡Bueno, todos están bien!

Inmediatamente todos se fueron a sus puestos de trabajos, y desviaron la nave para que siguiera el curso, en medio de los farallones, cuando de pronto Zoro comienza a oír una voz entre el viento que cantaba. Robin, levanta su mirada hacia el frente y junto con su amado peliverde, se coloca de pie y se dirige hacia la proa con él, preguntándole:

- ¿Escuchasteis eso?

- Claro.

En ese instante, todos los demás piratas, incluyendo a Monet, quien se subía al timón con Juárez, escuchó este canto, diciendo:

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- ¿Serán sirenas?

Desde la proa, Robin le dice a Zoro:

- Haced que todos estos hombres se callen.

Acto seguido, Zoro alza su mano, en señal de hacer que todos se callen, y al mismo instante, cuando ven un paso que los guiaba por la derecha, entran con la embarcación y se escucha claramente en los vientos, la voz de una mujer que decía:

- "Hay un círculo de redes liados con una pista sin fin en las estancias, que conecta a todos. Así que vosotros habláis mentiras, y decís lo que pensáis, pero todas esas palabras pueden ser opacadas con las argamasas que ellos encontraron"

Monet y Juárez, observan a sus alrededores, y no hallaban nada. Zoro, poco a poco sintió como el cielo se ponía verde, oscuro como las profundidades del océano en las que una vez estuvo sumergido, y viendo hacia el camino, siguió escuchando la misma voz que decía:

- "Pretendéis que no tengo un límite… vuestro cuerpo de vidrio y vuestros entrelazados dedos de cuerdas, comprueban que el nerviosismo que sufrís, muestra que ellos están detrás de vuestra espalda y se puede ver fácilmente, como tembláis de miedo" "¿Os preocupáis? Pasando páginas y firmando patentes de corso, no hará que olvidéis todo manteniéndose como un miedo imponente… mientras que la señal solo gira alrededor de nosotros, como una invisible tramoya enmarañada, con un componente siniestro"

Al oír esto, Zoro sabía muy bien que esta voz se estaba refiriendo a él, y baja la mirada hacia la cubierta. Robin, desvía su mirada hacia su amado pirata, y le coloca su mano derecha en su pecho y su otra mano en su nuca, tratando de calmarlo, pero nuevamente esta voz se escuchó, diciendo:

- "Pretendéis que no tengo futuro que podáis destruir, con el toque de vuestra mano sobre mi mano, al igual que no tenéis una promesa que pueda ser guardada… Habéis hecho un terrible plan, pero aun puedo seguir con disparos a través de algunas salidas distantes y vuestros pulmones no pueden frenar el hermoso ritmo que está cursando en mis venas, porque mi corazón es una maravilla perfecta"

Y luego de esto, Zoro levanta su vista hacia el frente, y ve que del agua, algo comenzaba a alzarse, como si fuese el movimiento remolinante de las aguas, cubriendo la silueta de una mujer que ascendía, colocándose de frente a la vista de todos; y es cuando Zoro se queda sorprendido de ver que se trataba de la mismísima bruja de las profundidades que una vez lo llevó al casillero de Davy Jones, y que le mira fijamente y en silencio. En ese instante, la bruja ve que Zoro se echa para atrás suavemente, y le dice:

- Entonces, ¿Cómo podéis alcanzarme?

Dicho esto, la bruja se desvanece como el agua, delante de todos estos piratas, quienes se quedan despavoridos por ver esto que sucedió delante de sus ojos. Desde el timón, Monet y Juárez quedan anonadados de igual manera, diciendo:

- Zoro no mentía… en realidad, sí hay algo peor.

- Eso… ¿Eso era una bruja marina?

- Sí.

En la proa, Zoro seguía preocupado y turbado por esta aparición, y cayó de rodillas a un lado de Robin, quien se arrodilló de igual manera, y le coloca nuevamente su mano izquierda en su cabeza, diciéndole:

- No estáis solo, Zoro… recordadlo.

Luego de escuchar estas palabras de parte de Robin, Zoro se levanta poco a poco y mientras suspiraba en silencio, después de haber permanecido callado, voltea hacia el timón y le dice a Juárez:

- ¡Seguimos el curso, salgamos de estas rocas! ¡Izad nuevamente las velas, y cuidado con las vergas del palo trinquete, están dañadas y necesitan ser reparadas! ¡Moveos ahora, perros despreciables, hay trabajo que hacer!

Todos se quedaron extrañados por la reacción de Zoro, y Juárez sin pensarlo dos veces, dice:

- ¡Ya oyeron todos! ¡A trabajar!

Monet desciende del timón y dirigiéndose hacia Zoro, lo mira a los ojos y le pregunta:

- ¿Este es el peligro del cual nos dijiste que podíamos pasar? ¿Es esto a lo que os referíais?

Oyendo esto, Zoro se hace a un lado de esta mujer, y entra en el camarote, cerrando la puerta para no ser interrumpido por nadie, cuando de pronto Robin, se coloca a un lado de esta mujer, diciéndole:

- Vuestro capitán necesita meditar… descansar.

Y habiendo dicho esto, ambas se alejan de la puerta que encerraba a un Zoro consternado y preocupado, quien se quedaba acostado en su lecho, imaginando la nueva travesía que se le venía encima.


	20. Los Espectros Azules

Luego de varios días, de los cuales la bruja de las profundidades haya aparecido en el mundo nuevamente, en plena travesía se hallaban los piratas ingleses de la tripulación de Daz Bones, quien se desesperaba, observando en el horizonte marítimo, diciendo:

- ¿Estamos cerca de estos malditos piratas?

En ese instante, mientras seguían avanzando en pleno camino, el pirata español a quien habían reclutado en las costas inglesas de Londres, aparece a un lado de él, y se ríe diciendo:

- Ni siquiera estamos cerca de la isla de Tristán, capitán… aun nos falta demasiado para poder llegar.

Y viendo a este pirata, Daz Bones voltea guardando su mirador en su casaca, le responde:

- Así que conocéis muy bien este océano.

- Más de lo que podéis imaginar, extrovertido capitán.

Dicho esto, alguien desde el puesto de vigía, alza la voz al capitán diciéndole:

- ¡Capitán, hay un grupo de rocas hacia allá! ¡Parecen como muchos farallones!

Al escuchar esto, Daz Bones extiende su mirador de nuevo hacia delante y mientras agudizaba la lupa, se percata de que hay muchas piedras altas que sobresalen del océano. Acto seguido, el maligno pirata sonríe diciéndose a sí mismo:

- ¡Finalmente, un camino que conduce a la solución de nuestros problemas! ¡Ahora, tomad el palo mesana y alzadlo donde el sol no pueda alzarse! ¡Tenéis que recordar que hay más estúpidos que quieren tomar de nosotros nuestro mejor botín! ¡Rápido, perros despreciables!

Luego de que toda la tripulación se preparara para emplear el curso hacia los farallones, el capitán Daz Bones se da la vuelta y de pronto siente que una mano se coloca en su hombro derecho y este se detiene. Mirando hacia atrás, se da cuenta que es el pirata español, quien le dice:

- La decisión que habéis tomado, puede traer a diezmar vuestra dotación, capitán… recordad, que ya nada será igual y el peligro que os enfrentaréis, con los demás, será solo el inicio.

Dicho esto, este pirata se hace a un lado, mientras que Daz Bones poca importancia le da a este comentario, que dijo a sí mismo con un poco de conformidad enunciada:

- Idiota… no importa que pueda suceder aquí… encontraré ese Tesoro, y nadie podrá quitármelo de mis manos.

En ese momento, desde lo lejos aparece otra fragata que se estaba aproximando a los farallones y que se acercaba hacia un camino en medio de las piedras, navegando entre los grandes peñascos. Acto seguido, el capitán de dicha embarcación observa la bandera que estaba enarbolada en el mástil del barco, y se da cuenta que es la de España y dice:

- Marineros españoles en este lugar… así que, no es inusual que estos lugares sean desterrados.

Por otro lado, mientras dicha embarcación española estaba entrando por los farallones, de la cubierta se asoma la capitana Tashigi, quien resultó ser la que comandaba la nave que entraba a los farallones; siguiendo el curso que una vez le indicó el almirante Law.

- Si en este lugar no encuentro a Zoro, prefiero darlo por muerto.

Dicho esto, ordena a su timonel que entre en los farallones, y pasando luego entre esos promontorios, la capitana se sorprende cuando se encuentra con un grupo de navíos encallados en pedazos, entre las rocas. Acto seguido, la tripulación se queda en silencio, asomándose hacia la cubierta, viendo como entre las embarcaciones, las banderas puestas en los mástiles, eran de Portugal, España, Francia y Gran Bretaña, cosa de la cual uno de los marinos, dice a sus compañeros:

- Ahora podemos ver que ha pasado anteriormente.

- Esto es más que muchas cosas imprescindibles.

Uno de los tenientes de la embarcación, se le acerca a la capitana Tashigi, y engullendo forzosamente, le pregunta con mucho miedo respecto a su decisión de entrar por ese curso:

- Capitana, sé que esto es algo inusual, pero tenemos en cuenta de que hay muchos barcos en todo este lugar… ¿No cree que deberíamos revisar las embarcaciones?

- Me da igual, eso se puede ver a simple vista… ¿O es que vosotros tenéis miedo de pasar por aquí?

- Efectivamente.

Oyendo esto, Tashigi se dispone a contar las embarcaciones que tenían los pabellones españoles, y dirigiéndose al resto de la tripulación, dijo:

- ¡Ojo al parche! ¡Tenéis mi permiso para embargar lo que sea que encontréis en las embarcaciones que posean los pabellones de nuestra madre tierra! ¡A las canoas!

Habiendo dado esta orden, Tashigi aprovechó para descender con una de las canoas, dirigiéndose a una de las embarcaciones españolas, mientras que la mitad de la tripulación, permaneció en la fragata, esperando a que regresaran. Luego de haber llegado a una de las embarcaciones naufragadas, ella y los marineros subieron a los restos del barco, y dieron inicio a un sondeo; pero Tashigi se dirigió hacia el camarote del capitán de uno de estos enormes barcos encallados, y tratando de derribar la puerta, saca su pistola y la dispara en la manilla.

- Muy bien… veremos qué pasa aquí.

Y abriendo la puerta, ve un desorden entero y se estremece, diciendo:

- ¡Cáspita! ¿Qué coño pasó aquí?

Dicho esto, camina lentamente entre el desorden, y percatándose de una extraña biblioteca derribada, este se agacha y revisa todo el desorden, aunque lo que le llamó más la atención fue un pergamino que estaba clavado con un puñal en la pared. Tashigi se levanta extrañada, diciéndose a sí misma:

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Caminando en medio del desorden, Tashigi saca el puñal de la pared y abriendo el pergamino, lee con atención que dice lo siguiente:

_"La muerte nos está siguiendo cada día más, y desde que salimos anteriormente, nunca debimos tomar este curso… abajo, y abajo y abajo, nos hemos dado cuenta que el casillero de Davy Jones, se vuelve a abrir ante nosotros… que extraño que nuestros corsarios, estén huyendo de las mismas personas quienes los enviaron… deben de ser aquellos quienes caminan por el mar, ya que colocaron velos y manifestaciones enfermas y espantosas"_

Luego de haber terminado de leer esto, Tashigi comprende poco esto y se queda viendo fijamente a una dirección, cosa de la cual es interrumpido por un marinero que entra en el camarote, y le dice:

- ¡Capitana, tiene que ver esto!

- En un momento.

Al decir esto, Tashigi se guarda el pergamino en su casaca, y sigue a este marinero que lo estaba guiando a una de las bodegas en la proa, y abriendo las puertas, todos se encuentran con muchos esqueletos de marineros, quienes estaban todos enteros y con sus antiguos uniformes.

Ella se siente turbada de lo que estaba observando, cosa de la cual uno de los marineros de su tripulación, removía los cadáveres a un lado, y rebuscando entre ellos, halló un baúl que estaba cerrado y con su llave incrustada en la cerradura. Inmediatamente, el marinero levanta el baúl y se lo entrega a Tashigi, diciéndole:

- Mirad capitana… hallé este baúl.

- Abridlo.

Acto seguido, el marinero abre el baúl y dentro de él, había otro pergamino que estaba enrollado, y acercando su mano, justo antes de abrirlo, siente que una bala de cañón atraviesa el casco de la embarcación ruinosa, haciendo estallar todo a su alrededor. Como pudo, la capitana Tashigi se levanta junto con otros marineros, y les grita diciéndoles:

- ¿Qué pasó?

Uno de los que había sobrevivido, se asoma por la brecha que causó la bala de cañón, y al ver por el agujero, observa que una embarcación pirata estaba atacando a los suyos; por lo cual dice:

- ¡Capitana, una embarcación pirata, está asediando nuestra fragata!

- ¿Quiénes son?

- ¡Piratas!

Oyendo esto, Tashigi se apresura para llegar a la salida y junto con los que sobrevivieron, se asoma por la borda y se percata que una embarcación inglesa, estaba cruzando fuego en su navío, y dice:

- ¡Malditos británicos! ¡Tenemos que salir, ahora!

Dicho esto, regresa a su canoa con los que quedaron y arribaron la fragata, mientras que de la embarcación pirata, se asoma el capitán Daz Bones junto con su primer oficial, y ambos se ríen diciendo:

- ¡Arrr! Finalmente algunos marinos en estas aguas… esperé algo mucho mejor que esos idiotas.

- Bien, al fin lo hemos conseguido

- Exactamente, mi camarada.

- ¿Cuales son vuestras nuevas órdenes, mi capitán?

- Disparad a matar, y alimentad los peces.

- Sí señor.

En ese instante, el primer oficial da la orden de derribar los mástiles de la fragata de Tashigi, mientras que esta capitana se asomaba por la borda, y viendo como su embarcación estaba siendo perforada, mira a su primer oficial y le dice:

- ¡Preparad las seis libras! ¡Derribad a esos malditos!

- ¡Sí señor!

Dicho esto, los marinos españoles prepararon los cañones y dispararon a la embarcación inglesa, derribándole el palo trinquete, cosa de la cual, habiendo salido de donde se había ocultado, Daz Bones se asoma muy enfurecido, diciendo:

- ¡Malditos desgraciados, malditos sean!

Al instante, los piratas de la embarcación del capitán Daz Bones se disponen a abordar la fragata española y a su vez, Tashigi hace lo mismo, descendiendo con ciertos marineros, cosa de la cual viéndose a los ojos a una larga distancia hacia el pirata inglés, dice:

- Veamos quienes serán los que estarán alimentando los peces.

Y dirigiendo su mirada hacia las demás canoas que estaban con él, les dice:

- ¡Preparad los alfanjes y pistolas! ¡Asiremos esa embarcación!

- ¡Sí señor!

Así mismo, al frente de ellos se encontraba el capitán Daz Bones, con su alfanje en la mano, apuntando hacia la capitana de la armada real española, sonriendo altanero y diciéndole:

- ¡Espero que vuestros marineros estén listos para ir a dar al fondo del océano!

Justamente cuando estos estaban aproximándose el uno con el otro, las aguas lentamente comenzaron a agitarse, a tal punto que movía las canoas por donde se transportaban los desesperados marineros y piratas. Uno de los marineros de Tashigi, voltea hacia estas aguas y del fondo observó que se estaba moviendo una extraña silueta azul que parecía un pez, diciendo:

- ¿Qué es eso?

Al mismo tiempo, uno de los piratas de la embarcación de Daz Bones, ve en las aguas la misma silueta azul que se movía, y dijo a grandes voces a su capitán:

- ¡Capitán, veo algo moviéndose alrededor de las profundidades! ¡Parecen siluetas extrañas!

En ese instante, Daz Bones se distrae de la lucha, y mirando hacia el agua observa de igual manera la misma silueta que se estaba aproximando hacia ellos, pero este se percata de que se parece mucho a una sirena, cosa de la cual dijo:

- ¿Es esa una sirena? ¿O estoy imaginando cosas sin sentido?

Dicho esto, se escuchó la voz de una mujer que estremecía los farallones que estos marineros y piratas cruzaban, que decía como un susurro en el viento:

- "Miraos a vosotros, podéis ver que en realidad estoy asombrada por sostener dichosas divinidades por debajo de vuestras aguas. Todo lo que vemos a nuestros alrededores son artilugios especiales, pero nacimos para la náutica eterna, y aquí estamos todos, girando a nuestras faltas y esparcidos infinitamente, pues nadie sabe con seguridad, en donde estaríamos por delante de nuestro tiempo"

Al oír esta voz, Tashigi saca su pistola y apuntando a su alrededor, se queda muy nerviosa y asustada al mismo tiempo, ya que jamás había escuchado algo semejante. Ahí es cuando de nuevo se escucha la voz que vuelve a decir:

- "Rastreando los cursos, vuestros defectos conectan el cielo estrellado, y está rastreando cursos como destellos justo delante de vuestros ojos. La gracia viene como ladrón en la noche, floreciendo en los débiles y en los ciegos. Luego de que finalizan sus artilugios, es parte algorítmica perfectamente en el tiempo. Y así es como ellos te encontraron, pero vosotros escuchad, habéis nacido en un paisaje… Es brillante como agua y cubierta por la sangre, habéis sido heridos… la travesía, ha sido cortada e interrumpida"

Y de pronto, se hizo un silencio entre todos ellos, deteniéndose las canoas, ignorando que estaban a punto de cruzar alfanjes y armas. Mientras estaban intrigados, uno de los piratas que tenía su arma en la mano, no se percata de que a un lado de él, una silueta azul sale sorpresivamente del agua en forma de sirena, que extiende su mano hacia la pistola de este pirata, diciendo:

- Porque en este lugar, esto es hermoso.

El pirata rápidamente reacciona a esta voz, y cuando volteó a ver a esta sirena azul a los ojos, escucha un grito enfurecido que ensordecía a todos los que estaban cerca, y la sirena alarga sus uñas, como cuchillas filosas, y le proporciona un enorme zarpazo a este pirata en la cara, quebrando el cráneo. El resto, al ver que aparecían más de estas sirenas azules, emprendió retirada aunque Tashigi estaba asombrada por estas criaturas, que dijo:

- ¡De vuelta a la fragata! ¡Ahora!

Dicho esto, todos se prepararon para huir, pero algunas de estas sirenas azules, salieron delante de ellos, con sus manos extendidas, y con uñas filosas, que permanecían paradas sobre la superficie del agua, mientras que Tashigi piensa en una de las mejores alternativas que no se le ocurrió anteriormente y dice suavemente a su tripulación:

- No… se… muevan.

Acto seguido, todos se quedaron inmóviles, y de parte de los piratas de Daz Bones igualmente se quedaban en silencio y tranquilos. Todos permanecían despavoridos al ver como estas entidades se movían alrededor de estos hombres, y de pronto una de estas sirenas azules, se alza sobre la barca de la cual estaba Tashigi, y se quedaba cara a cara a esta capitana de navío quien permanecía en silencio. Esta sirena sonreía con su rostro azul y de apariencia serpentina, la cual lentamente extendía su mano, acariciando el rostro de esta mujer, quien respiraba en silencio con los ojos sorprendidos. De pronto, otra sirena se asoma hacia el rostro de Daz Bones, quien se quedaba muy serio y en silencio, dijo:

- Nadie… mueva… un musculo.

Al decir esto, se quedó en silencio al ver que esta sirena, le metía la mano por su pecho, y después de sacarla, dice:

- Insolente capitán, ¿Creéis que todos esos marineros, los salvaran el uno con el otro de esta maldición? Ni siquiera un lobo marino de corazón negro como lo sois.

A lo que Daz Bones, responde con asombro a esta sirena, diciéndole:

- ¿Cómo es posible que podáis entenderme?

- Es muy simple, bribón descerebrado… no sois diferente a los otros que permanecen en las profundidades de este océano.

En ese instante, Tashigi se percata de que en su embarcación, unos marineros se escondían detrás de los cañones para prepararlos y poder disparar ante esas sirenas, y así poder huir de ese lugar, mientras que la otra sirena seguía diciendo a Daz Bones:

- Fijad vuestros ojos sobre esta maldición y veréis todo… esta locura no es solamente en criaturas como nosotros.

- Qué tratáis de decir?

- No sois el único, capitán Daz Bones.

Mientras decía estas palabras, la sirena rodeaba la canoa de la que se hallaba Daz Bones, y de pronto una bala de cañón golpea a la sirena, haciendo estallarla en pedazos. Desde la embarcación de Tashigi un teniente de navío seguía dando órdenes de atacar a las sirenas, mientras que ella aprovechó la distracción y dijo a sus marineros:

- ¡De regreso al barco!

Dicho esto, se percató de que aparecieron más de estas sirenas azules, y sacando su pistola, dijo a su tripulación:

- ¡Preparad vuestras armas! ¡Disparad a las sirenas!

En ese momento, una de estas sirenas saltó del agua con una lanza en su mano, y estando a punto de clavarla en uno de los marineros, la capitana Tashigi le dispara en su pecho, dejando caer en el agua a esta criatura muerta. Habiendo llegado a la embarcación, Tashigi y los pocos marineros que tenía a su disposición, emprendieron huida de ese lugar, abandonando a Daz Bones a su suerte.

Por otro lado, en la embarcación de Monet, mientras seguían saliendo de los farallones, Juárez estaba en el timón, y viendo como estaba poniéndose el sol, dijo a sí mismo:

- Si no salimos de estos farallones, pronto terminaremos mal…

Dicho esto, se quedaba en silencio al ver que los piratas de la tripulación se preocupaban demasiado, ya que estaban en esos farallones desde hace más de una semana. En ese instante, Juárez dirige su vista hacia el camarote de donde Zoro permanecía dormido, diciendo:

- Y este cojonudo no sale de ahí… necesitamos un capitán, no un cobarde.

Monet, quien estaba izando la vela del palo trinquete, alcanzó a oír esto que dijo Juárez, y muy molesta se dirigió hacia él, diciéndole:

- ¿Cómo osáis decir que Zoro es un cobarde? No tenéis moral para decir eso.

- Apaciguad vuestra ira, Monet… aunque piense esto de Zoro, no dudo en que pronto pueda lidiar con sus temores del pasado.

En ese instante, Monet comprende el punto del cual este viejo ebrio le estaba hablando. Así que baja la guardia y viendo hacia la puerta del camarote, dice:

- ¿Por qué Zoro nunca ha podido superar la muerte de Selena?

- Porque él piensa que la llevó a la muerte, y que la culpa debe ser de él.

- Debería dejar de culparse por eso… ¿Cómo haríamos para que entrara en razón?

- Es imposible, ya hemos tratado demasiado y no ha podido.

De pronto Juárez, siente que Monet se le acerca más, y percibiendo que esta mujer miraba a los lados, le pregunta:

- ¿Qué os ocurre?

- Nada, pero decidme… ¿Creéis que esa oceánida puede ayudar a Zoro a olvidar?

- Quién sabe, habrá que esperar.

Por otro lado, dentro del camarote, Zoro se hallaba durmiendo en su lecho, a un lado de una ventanilla, y de pronto aparece la oceánida, acercándose y arrodillándose ante Zoro acostado. Lo miraba con mucha ternura, lo miraba como si fuese el milagro viviente que siempre deseó tener.

- ¿Qué os turba en vuestros sueños, mi amado corsario?

Dicho esto, le coloca una mano en su frente y con la otra mano, le sujeta la mejilla suavemente, diciéndole:

- ¿Qué voy a hacer si nunca nos encontramos en las praderas de vida y ensueño? ¿Qué voy a hacer en los campos fríos de vuestra ausencia? ¿Qué voy a hacer si vuestra mirada no se cruza con la mía? ¿Qué voy a hacer si nunca podre dormir contigo ni sentir vuestros cálidos brazos, que me abrazan ni vuestras tiernas caricias hasta el amanecer? Decidme, ¿Qué voy hacer?

En ese instante, Robin acerca su rostro hacia el del peliverde de la casaca negra, y teniendo sus labios muy cerca de los de este corsario, le dice:

- Lágrimas, ¿Cuántas de ellas hay que derramar, mi corsario amado, para poder ver lo bello que es amar? Sentimientos, ¿A quién podemos confesarlos, mi corsario amado, para no sentir más esta soledad?

Y besando la frente de este corsario, Robin se levanta en silencio y con total suavidad para no despertarle, y dice:

- Estaba asustada por esta triste y eterna oscuridad, y ahora que os hallo, puedo perderos… y no deseo eso.

De pronto, Robin siente que algo llama su atención y desvía su mirada a un lado, para luego salir del camarote, dirigiéndose a la borda de estribor. Llamando la atención de Juárez y Monet, esta deidad marina, permanece con temor en sus ojos, diciendo:

- No estamos solos… mis valientes.

En ese instante, Juárez desde el timón, permanece viendo sobre la superficie del océano, diciendo:

- No veo nada que se aproxime.

Dicho esto, continúa observando la superficie del océano, mientras que Monet y otros piratas, hacían lo mismo. Caso distinto al de todos, era que mientras permanecían viendo en el agua, la oceánida Robin seguía viendo hacia el frente, y en medio de esta pesquisa, Zoro sale del camarote, colocándose su sombrero mediante el cual bosteza diciendo:

- ¿De qué me he perdido?

Al decir esto, frunce el ceño al ver que todos los piratas estaban mirando hacia el agua, diciendo:

- ¿Vosotros que estáis buscando?

Viendo que nadie le prestaba atención, Zoro da una media sonrisa, y volteando hacia Robin, quien permanecía en el bauprés, se dirige lentamente hacia ella y al colocarse a un lado de ella, mira hacia el horizonte, en medio de los farallones, diciendo:

- ¿Por qué todos están mirando a las aguas?

A lo que esta deidad, le responde sin siquiera mirarlo:

- Tal vez, porque buscan el peligro en donde no deben de buscar.

- Ya me lo imaginaba… empiezo a acostumbrarme a vuestra extraña manera de predecir un mal presagio.

Después de haber escuchado esto de parte de Zoro, la oceánida se muestra un poco extrañada y voltea hacia este corsario, diciéndole:

- ¿Qué queréis decir con eso?

- Muy simple…

Este de igual manera voltea hacia ella, y le sonríe diciéndole:

- Entiendo que a veces vuestra naturaleza de deidad marina, puede llegar a ser traicionera, pero… poco a poco me acostumbro a tal encanto de vuestra parte.

- ¿No me estáis ofendiendo?

- No, jamás me atrevería a hacer tal cosa… sois lo mejor que se me ha pasado en toda mi vida marítima, y no quisiera que me abandonaseis nunca.

En ese instante, Robin sonríe de alegría y sus ojos se llenan de felicidad al oír estas palabras de parte de Zoro, y justo antes de que este se diese la vuelta para irse, algo golpea el casco de la nave y todo se estremece a su alrededor. Zoro se sostiene de un cabo en el palo mesana y con su otra mano sujeta a Robin de su cintura, abrazándola hacia sí mismo, diciendo:

- ¿Qué fue eso?

Robin, mientras tenía sus suaves manos en el pecho de Zoro, observa a su alrededor, y dijo:

- Ya están aquí.

Oyendo esto, Zoro voltea su mirada hacia los ojos de Robin, quien le tenía de frente y muy cerca, diciéndole:

- ¿Quiénes?

En ese instante, Zoro y Robin, junto con el resto de la tripulación, vuelven a oír la voz en el viento de la bruja de las profundidades que se reía, diciendo:

- "Torcidos y desviados por las desembocaduras, infinidades de cuchillas minúsculas que se arrastran por vuestra piel. Escondiendo debajo de las uñas y derramándoos para deslizaros, condenados a varias puñaladas plateadas, pinchando vuestros episodios sedados. Estaba atrapado en las anclas, abajo, abajo, abajo… ¿A dónde las sirenas lo llevarán?"

Zoro, luego de oír estas palabras, seguía asustado y confundido, cosa de la cual mira a Robin con preocupación, a lo que ella le responde, viéndole a los ojos de igual manera, diciéndole:

- Los espectros azules.

Habiendo dicho esto, Juárez y los demás piratas de la tripulación, observaron que aparecieron las mismas sirenas espectrales, de color azul que habían asediado la fragata de Tashigi. Viendo que poco a poco se subían por el casco, Monet saca su pistola y dice:

- ¿Qué demonios es esto?

A lo que Juárez le interrumpe con un fusil en mano, diciendo:

- ¿Y a quien mierdas le interesa eso? Sea lo que sea eso, no es bueno… hay que matarlos.

- ¡A por ellos entonces!

Dicho esto, toda la tripulación comenzó a disparar fuego contra estas criaturas que se adherían del casco para poder subir, y algunas de esas sirenas caían en el agua, hundiéndose. Viendo esto, Zoro prepara sus tres katanas, y presiente que una de estas sirenas se asoma por la borda y se dirige hacia ella, cortándole la cabeza, haciendo que caiga al agua nuevamente.

- ¡Esto no me lo esperaba en esta travesía!

Zoro desciende hacia la cubierta, para poder continuar con la lucha y se pone a un lado de Monet, diciéndole:

- ¿Cuántas sirenas son?

- ¡No lo sé, parece que estamos en una emboscada de demonios ultramarinos! ¿Acaso los peores horrores de alta mar, nos esperarán hasta que acabemos con todo esto?

Dicho esto, ambos resistieron el ataque de dichas sirenas azules, proporcionando disparos y ataques con sus espadas, mientras que las sirenas poco a poco se multiplicaban. Juárez, luego de perforar el rostro de una de estas sirenas, dijo a Zoro:

- ¡Estas sirenas parecen no acabarse jamás! ¡Tenemos que seguir navegando y salir de estos farallones!

A lo que Zoro, luego de cortarle la cabeza a una de estas sirenas, responde diciendo:

- ¡Pues dirigíos al timón y sacadnos!

- ¡Elegantemente!

Pero en la proa, Robin se quedaba en silencio y sin hacer nada más que observar a estas sirenas atacar a la tripulación, cosa que Monet al verla sin hacer nada, dice:

- ¿Y esta zagala, en que nos va a ayudar? ¡No está haciendo nada para defendernos!

En ese momento, Robin observa sin hacer nada que una de estas sirenas azules se le acerca y al verle a los ojos, la bestia se sorprende mucho, deteniéndose en el ataque que le iba a proporcionar.

- ¿Y qué hacéis aquí? Se supone que no deberías salir a la superficie.

A lo que Robin le responde diciéndole:

- Estoy aquí, porque me ha placido hacerlo.

- Estáis aquí porque aun ese sueño permanece en vuestra mente, de que seréis salvada de la perennidad.

- Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr, y ni siquiera vuestra especie roñosa, está en posición para compararse o juzgarme.

Dicho esto, Robin hace enojar a esta sirena, y justo antes de que le atacara, Zoro asciende a la proa y le corta la cabeza, dejando sus restos delante de la oceánida, quien permanecía sin mover un musculo. El peliverde de casaca negra se siente confundido por esta reacción, y sin decir nada, se hace a un lado, dejando a Robin sola para continuar luchando contra otras sirenas. Juárez, preparaba su pistola y disparaba hacia estas sirenas que abordaban el barco, diciendo:

- ¡Coman plomo, malditas bestias pregoneras!

En ese instante, una sirena se arrastra a un lado de este anciano, aprovechando no ser vista aun, cuando de momento se levanta y se lanza hacia Juárez, lanzándolo por la borda. Justo al caer al agua, Zoro teme por la vida de su viejo amigo, y soltando su pistola dice:

- ¡Juárez, esperad por mi!

Justo antes de lanzarse por la borda, Robin le sostiene del brazo, diciéndole:

- ¿Qué pretendéis hacer?

- ¡Voy a salvar a Juárez! ¡Es mi amigo!

- Si os arrojáis al agua, esas sirenas pueden mataros.

Y zafándose de la mano de Robin, Zoro se enseria con esta oceánida, y le reprocha diciéndole:

- ¿Y haríais algo por nosotros?

Dicho esto, Robin se queda en silencio y mueve su vista a un lado, cosa de la cual Zoro, se quita su sombrero y su casaca para arrojarse al agua, nadando hacia donde estaba Juárez flotando. Hecho esto, Zoro llega hasta donde Juárez y le dice:

- ¿Estáis bien?

- ¡Zagalillo insolente! ¿Para qué dejasteis el barco? ¡Sois más valioso que yo!

- ¡Sois mi amigo!

En ese entonces, ambos nadan hacia el casco de la nave, y Juárez percibe que una sirena desde las aguas, ascendía para halarlo, gritando:

- ¡Cuidado Zoro!

Acto seguido, Zoro voltea a ver a estas sirenas, y se sumerge para evitar que jalen a Juárez, por lo que estas sirenas buscan sostener al peliverde de casaca negra para llevarlo también, mientras que les resistía con sus katanas, evitando ser jalado. Juárez como pudo, subió al barco, y es ayudado por los demás piratas, mientras que Monet se aproxima y al no ver a Zoro subir, pregunta:

- Zoro… ¿En dónde está?

Juárez, se levanta y asomándose por la borda, no observa a su capitán, y luego de un silencio, dice:

- Fue jalado por las sirenas azules.

- Hay que hacer algo… no podemos dejarlo ahí.

- Va a morir.

En ese momento, abriéndose camino entre los piratas, Robin pasa en medio de ellos, llegando finalmente hacia la borda. Monet se da cuenta de que había llegado, y viéndole a los ojos, demostró piedad en su mirada, diciéndole:

- Por favor… salvadle.

Acto seguido, Robin observa el agua y suspirando profundamente con sus ojos cerrados, se quita su manto y muestra el resplandor de su cuerpo, asombrando a todos los tripulantes y ofuscando la vista de cada uno de ellos. De manera inmediata, Robin se lanza al agua y nada velozmente hacia las profundidades, buscando a Zoro y lo encuentra siendo arrastrado por las sirenas, diciendo:

- Esperad por mí, amado mío.

Mientras estas sirenas se llevaban a Zoro hasta lo profundo del océano, en el camino se les aparece de repente Robin, quien estando enfurecida, dice:

- Entregadme al corsario… ahora.

Oyendo esto, las sirenas se miran la una con las otras y se ríen de esto, cosa de la cual una de ellas, le dice:

- ¿Y si no lo entrego, que haríais?

- Os mataré.

La sirena que había hecho la pregunta, mientras tenía en sus manos el cuerpo de Zoro inconsciente, lo entrega a una sirena que estaba detrás, y se dispone a atacar a la oceánida, pero Robin solamente extiende su mano derecha, y al expandir sus dedos, arrojó una corriente que removió a las sirenas, hacia la superficie para luego ser expedidas por los aires. Raudamente se dirige hacia Zoro, y al sujetarle el rostro, lo busca reanimar y le dice:

- No me abandonéis, amado mío.

Ya en la superficie todos estaban esperando a Robin, ya que Juárez y Monet estaban aun más preocupados que los demás, y para la esperanza de todos, Robin aparece con Zoro en sus brazos, y unos piratas descienden para ayudarle a subir. La diosa de los océanos recuesta al peliverde de casaca negra en la borda, pero viendo que no reaccionaba intenta despertarlo, pero Monet aparece y le hace a un lado, diciendo:

- ¡Zoro, por favor reacciona!

Viendo que no obtenía respuestas o reacción alguna, Monet lo reanima, dándole respiración de boca a boca, desabotonándole la camisa que llevaba puesta el corsario. Acto seguido, Juárez mira hacia proa y se da cuenta de que en el agua, más de estas sirenas se estaban aproximando a ellos, pero en grandes cantidades, cosa de la cual dijo:

- ¡Forte! ¡Tenéis que ver esto!

Monet y los demás piratas, se asoman a la proa y observan a estas sirenas aproximarse, del cual la capitana de la tripulación, dice:

- ¡Son inconmensurables, no podremos con todas!

Habiendo dicho esto, percibe que Robin nuevamente se coloca al frente de todos, y cerrando sus ojos, dice:

- Echaos todos para atrás.

Y haciendo caso a lo que les dijo Robin, todos se echan para atrás y ven que esta deidad lentamente levanta sus manos, para luego sentir como las aguas se estaban agitando. Juárez, viendo esto, dice:

- ¡Las aguas están zarandeándose!

De igual manera, los demás piratas hicieron lo mismo, y muchos de ellos se turbaban por esto. Robin permanecía en silencio, y al sentir las sirenas azules muy cerca de la embarcación, abre sus ojos de repente, y todas las sirenas azules fueron alzadas hacia los aires, asombrando a la tripulación entera. Al instante en que Robin hacía esto, Zoro abre sus ojos y milagrosamente está vivo levantándose muy sorprendido de ver a todas las sirenas azules en los aires, diciendo:

- ¡Cáspita! Sí que son demasiadas.

Y finalmente, Robin cierra lentamente sus dedos, hasta que al formar puños con sus manos, todas las sirenas estallaron, esparciendo sus restos por todos lados, incluyendo en la tripulación, como si fuesen cenizas. Al haber hecho esto, siente que la tripulación entera comenzaba a temerle, por lo que al voltear a cada uno de ellos, les dice:

- Ya me temía de que poco a poco, vosotros comenzaríais a tenerme miedo… este es mi poder, y lo que acabamos de enfrentar, es solo el comienzo de lo que se avecina en este viaje.

Después de haber dicho esto, Robin se queda en silencio, viendo como Zoro caminaba lentamente hacia ella, y al tenerle cara a cara, le dice:

- No me interesa que clase de poder poseáis… no os tengo miedo para nada.

Oyendo esto, Robin sonríe por estas palabras de Zoro, y es cuando de pronto Juárez, asciende al timón diciendo:

- ¡Hemos hallado la salida de los farallones!

Inmediatamente, todos se asomaron por la proa y emocionados de haber salido de ese laberinto tedioso, dicen el uno con el otro:

- Por fin una buena noticia.

- Ya esperábamos un poco más de este viaje.

- Pronto nos íbamos a morir todos… quien sabe que nos esperará.

E interviniendo entre la conversación de estos piratas, Zoro se pone de pie en medio de todos ellos, y les dice:

- Lo que nos espera, no debe ser motivo para estar asustados… ¡Elegantemente, preparad los juanetes! ¡Izad las jodidas velas, y sacad los remos, porque navegaremos hasta encontrar tierra y descansar en ella por un largo rato! ¡Ahora, truhanes infelices!

Y ascendiendo hasta donde estaba Juárez en el timón, le dice:

- Tenemos un nuevo curso que tomar.

Extrañado de escuchar estas palabras, Juárez le pregunta en silencio:

- ¿Un nuevo curso? ¿Cómo es posible?

- Un nuevo curso… llegaremos a la isla de Tristán, buscaremos provisiones, y si no las hay, llegaremos a costas africanas.

- Como digáis…

Y ambos observando desde lo lejos a Robin, quien recogía su manto y se lo colocaba nuevamente en sí misma, dicen:

- ¿Y qué hay con ella?

- No lo sé… por ahora nos conviene ser caritativos con ella, y cuidarla entre nosotros.

- Antes estabais embelesado por ella, y ahora ya le teméis… no es un buen vaticinio de vuestra parte, Zoro.

- Sea lo que sea que ella posee, no tenemos que ser tan majaderos, y dejar que se nos valla.

- Es una pena.

Y dicho esto, ambos piratas se calman y emprenden nueva marcha hacia el sur, mientras que Zoro se quedaba observando a Robin a la distancia, quien le devolvía una sonrisa, encerrándose en el camarote suyo.


	21. Resarcimientos Problematicos

A pocos días de los cuales habían enfrentado a las sirenas azules, la embarcación de piratas españoles que comandaba Roronoa Zoro se estaba quedando sin provisiones. A medida que iban navegando mucho más al sur del océano, el peliverde de la casaca negra mientras revisaba la bodega junto con Juárez, encuentran las dos últimas botellas de ron que quedaban. Malas noticias ambos que se ven el uno con el otro, diciendo:

- ¡Que los truenos me quemen! Solo quedan dos botellas de ron… ¿Qué haremos en este caso?

- Lo que siempre hemos hecho, Juárez… quedarnos con la mejor parte.

Pero dicho esto, ambos sujetos se ríen al instante, y Juárez se alegra, diciendo:

- A mí me toca la más antigua de todos.

A lo que el peliverde de la casaca negra le responde, con las cejas bien levantadas, diciendo:

- Y a mí la más grande.

Inmediatamente, ambos piratas se repartieron las botellas, y después de haberlas destapado, chocan las botellas brindando a gran voz, siendo Juárez quien dice:

- ¡Por la paz de los piratas!

A lo que Zoro, permaneciéndose en silencio y pensando en todo lo que había pasado desde que tuvo la visión con Robin y la última batalla contra los espectros azules, dijo:

- ¡Por la protección divina de las profundidades!

Dicho esto, ambos bebieron y se quedaron viéndose el uno con el otro, con mucho silencio tras todo lo que han vivido y lo que han pensando al respecto. Tras haber dado un suspiro, no pudiendo estar más contento con su situación, el viejo ebrio miró hacia una ventanilla hacia afuera diciendo:

- ¿Creéis que para cuando hallemos la isla de Tristán, encontremos provisiones?

- Quien sabe Juárez, a lo mejor hayan unos marinos esperando que vengan otros para que los rescaten, pero por mí que se vayan a la mierda… nadie más abordará esta embarcación, mientras yo esté aquí.

- Igual yo.

Luego de un pequeño silencio, Zoro se echa un sorbo largo de ron, y se queda mirando fijamente hacia un ponto al mismo instante en el que hurgaba en su mente. De inmediato pregunta:

- De alguna u otra manera, ¿Creéis que hallemos más porquerías marinas en nuestro camino?

- Zoro… cualquier cosa en estos instantes es posible, y no hay mucho que podamos hacer por nuestra propia cuenta… sugiero que no duremos mucho tiempo en esa jodida isla que encontremos, tomemos comida, ron, madera, brea y pólvora, si tenemos la dicha de hallar todo esto… pero primero que nada…

- Ron… ¿No?

- Sí, ron… ¡Arrr!

Luego de beber más de este ron, aparece un pirata que se dirige hacia ellos, y les informa:

- ¡Capitán, tierra a la vista! ¡Tristán!

En ese instante, ambos se terminan de beber sus botellas de ron, y Zoro estando casi ebrio, se levanta con un poco de dificultad del suelo, y junto con Juárez, le dice:

- ¡Vayamos a balacear algunos rufianes!

- ¡Y tomemos lo que no nos pertenece, como si fuese nuestro!

- ¡Vive como para mañana!

- ¡Y muere como para hoy!

Y al mismo instante, rompen las botellas contra el suelo, cantando una saloma al mismo tiempo en que iban subiendo por las escaleras hacia arriba en la cubierta, diciendo:

- "¡Arrr! ¡Saldremos en un cartel, más guapos que el coronel! ¡Robaremos y asediaremos, comeremos y beberemos! ¡Y como las bragas húmedas de una meretriz, fondearemos gozosos hasta en la más dura cerviz!"

Inmediatamente, se asomaron por la proa, y ambos haciendo espacio ante los demás piratas quienes estaban aglomerados, se dan cuenta de la isla a la lejanía, sintiendo satisfacción por llegar a una isla. Ambos piratas se miran y dicen:

- ¿Qué haremos, Zoro?

- De manera inmediata… fondearemos, y tomaremos provisiones.

Y alzando la vista hacia los grumetes, les dice:

- ¡Y vosotros, perros de agua dulce, bajad el pabellón nacional! ¡Nadie debe saber que somos piratas españoles!

Acto seguido, bajaron las banderas, llegando a un puerto disponible que estaba en la isla, cosa de la cual Zoro piensa en lo que podían hacer de momento y dice a la tripulación:

- ¡Muy bien, Monet, Juárez, recorramos la isla y busquemos provisiones! ¡El resto, cuidad la nave!

Dicho esto, estos tres descendieron de la nave, y viendo que desde lo lejos se veía un asentamiento mercante, emprendieron marcha hacia la única colonización en esa isla remota, de tal manera que el resto de la tripulación se quedó en la nave. Unos piratas que permanecieron a bordo, se dijeron el uno con el otro:

- Ya que el capitán, y sus oficiales descendieron de la nave, dejándonos solos… ¿Por qué no echamos un vistazo al camarote de la oceánida?

- ¡Arrr! Sería una buena idea… ya quiero ver si esa mujer tiene bragas puestas.

- ¡Yo se las quitaré!

- ¡Atrás pincho moruno, yo lo haré!

En seguida se formó una pequeña revuelta, y de la misma puerta del camarote se asoman unos pasos suaves y sale Robin caminando muy tranquila. El resto de los piratas voltearon hacia ella permaneciendo callados y en silencio, del cual uno de ellos sonríe degeneradamente, diciendo:

- Cachorrilla, nos preguntábamos cuando podría salir del camarote.

A lo que Robin ignorando la situación en la que se encontraba, le responde con una media sonrisa, diciéndole:

- Pues, heme aquí… valiente pillastre.

Otro de ellos, que se estaba escurriendo detrás de ella con suaves pasos, se acercaba para tocarle el trasero, y al estar casi cerca de ella, escucha que esta oceánida, le dice:

- ¿En dónde está Zoro y los demás?

Uno de ellos sonríe con perversión y le dice:

- No están, pero estamos nosotros para vuestros servicios…

Ya estaba comprendiendo la situación según los piratas, pero Robin sonríe y sin voltear hacia atrás, hace que el pirata que le iba a tocar, se detenga y sintiera que se le iba el aire, por lo que al voltearse a mirarlo sin respirar, le dice:

- De no ser por mí, estaríais muerto… y cada uno de vosotros.

Ahí es cuando la tripulación se dio cuenta que la diosa sentía lo que no veía, y con esto fue de inmediato provocando miedo entre los demás piratas. Sin embargo, ella muestra un poco de cinismo y se sienta en la baranda de la borda con los brazos cruzados.

- Todos ustedes deberían preocuparse, porque con solo un pestañeo de mis ojos, podrían estar muertos… así que no necesito a ninguno de vosotros muertos, sino con fuerzas y con vida, porque lo que se avecina es mucho peor que una simple discusión de piratas sedientos de meretrices.

Acto seguido, Robin deja libre al pirata que estaba asfixiándose en su interior, y viendo al resto de la tripulación quienes estaban callados y asustados, les dice:

- Dadme vestimentas que descenderé.

Pero por otro lado, lejos de esta revuelta de miedos infundidos, el peliverde de casaca negra y los demás estaban caminando por unos matorrales, Monet veía desde lo lejos una pequeña aldea mercante, y extrañada por ver esto, dijo:

- Jamás pensé que hallaríamos a unos pillos en esta isla remota.

A lo que Juárez responde, diciendo:

- No tenéis que estar sorprendida… esta isla es remota, pero a su vez es un escondite en caso de piratas desgraciados.

- Me parece muy estúpida la idea de esconderse aquí… si para eso, está Tortuga.

Zoro, entrando en civilización, observaba a una multitud que estaba comerciando comida y bebidas, y en otro lado, observó a un hombre que era expedido por la ventana, y que había mucho ruido dentro de ese lugar. Comprendiendo su situación, Zoro suspira profundamente con una sonrisa y volteando hacia Juárez, le dice:

- Hogar, dulce hogar… ¡Adelante, Juárez! Busquemos problemas y hagamos de las nuestras.

- ¡Arrr! ¡A beber ron!

Y dicho esto, ambos se dirigieron a esa taberna, mientras que Monet se cruza de brazos por el asombro propiciado en esta situación y mira hacia un lado, diciendo:

- Hombres… todo es un pillaje.

En ese instante, los sigue y los alcanza, cosa de la que Zoro al abrir las puertas de la taberna, observó a unos cuantos ebrios cantando salomas, y otros pillastres bebiendo en la barra hablando de males pasados. Juárez, viendo que delante de ellos pasaba una meretriz, se alegra y sacándose su pañoleta de su cabeza, saca una botella pequeña de cuero que tenía ron, y se empina un poco para luego echarse en los cabellos; de manera que se los peinaba para atrás, diciéndole a Zoro:

- Zoro, ya regreso.

Habiendo notado lo que estaba fijándose Juárez, Zoro se ríe y le coloca una mano en el hombro a este anciano, diciéndole:

- No os agotéis, perro loco.

- No me esperéis.

Y de manera inmediata, Juárez corre hacia donde se fue la meretriz, y la capitana Monet, al mismo momento en que le cae un ebrio golpeado sobre sus pies, se queda sorprendida, diciendo:

- ¿Cómo podéis andar con un viejo tan pervertido, desde hace más de seis años?

- Es mi perro amigo… por eso le llamo Loco Juárez… venid, y consigamos ron.

En ese instante, justo cuando ambos se acercaban a la barra para buscar algo de ron, un hombre se cruza en el camino de Zoro y viéndole a los ojos, le dice:

- ¿Nos hemos visto de algún lado, marinero?

Pero para no provocar alborotos y hacer de esa noche una estancia placentera, Zoro desciende un poco la mirada, dándose cuenta que estaba armado este hombre. Sonriendo para evadir la situación, le explica:

- Acabo de llegar, así que si no os hacéis a un lado… os doy una jodida azotaina que no podréis levantar del suelo hasta que amanezca.

- Así que el pirata tiene los cojones bien puestos.

Y desviando su mirada hacia Monet, el pillastre bucanero sonríe diciendo:

- Y estáis bien acompañado…

Justo cuando se iba a acercar a Monet, Zoro ya tenía su pistola en su mano, y este hombre extraño sin darse cuenta de esto, siente luego que el arma estaba puesta en las entrepiernas, deteniéndose y viendo hacia abajo, diciendo:

- ¿Pero qué…?

A lo que Zoro, alzando el rostro que quería encubrir mira a los ojos de este hombre, respondiéndole:

- Si os atrevéis a tocarle los pechos o lo que sea, te dejo sin cojones.

Pero luego de verle con un silencio que confundía, este sujeto de apariencia extraña, de cabello largo por un lado y corto por el otro, y carácter problemático se ríe ante todos, cuando de pronto aparecen más piratas que sacan sus pistolas y alfanjes, y los apuntan a Zoro. Monet se asombra y dice:

- Imposible… todos están armados.

Al decir esto, mira al peliverde de la casaca negra que se hallaba serio y luego al hombre que estaba alzando la voz, diciendo:

- ¡Mi nombre es Cabaji! ¡Soy un filibustero de Cantabria y he venido a esta isla, para encontrar a aquel antiguo cazador de piratas que una vez me hundió la dotación, junto con mi carabela!

Y luego de presentarse ante todos, saca su alfanje y lo apunta hacia el rostro del desafortunado Zoro, diciendo ante todos:

- ¡Y ese vicealmirante ha venido a mis manos! ¿No es así, capitán de navío, el infame cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro, líder de la quinta flota esmeralda?

Dicho esto, los demás piratas prestaron atención a esto y se estremecieron por ver a dicho sujeto de antecedentes peligrosos ante ellos, cosa de la cual este hombre llamado Cabaji, se acerca ante Zoro, y le dice:

- ¿Y qué es lo que podéis hacer, capitán de navío?

Frustrado por no poder hacer nada, el peliverde de la casaca negra se enfunda su pistola y cruzándose los brazos, dice:

- Como veréis, no soy un capitán de navío… ya no lo soy desde hace seis años atrás.

- ¡Pero lo fuisteis, y eso no te ayudará a salir bien!

- ¿Y qué me ayudará, Cabaji?

- Me habláis como si fuese un pincho moruno… pero os comprobaré que no lo soy.

- ¿Y cómo haréis eso?

- ¡Blandiendo alfanjes! ¡Como en el maldito pasado!

Acto seguido, Cabaji saca su alfanje y de manera inmediata se dispone a atacar, cosa de la cual Zoro saca una sola de sus tres katanas y da inicio a una reyerta entre estos dos piratas. El resto de los que se hallaban en esa taberna, estaban rodeando a estos dos hombres luchando, cosa de la cual Monet trataba de intervenir, porque uno de estos piratas le apunta con una pistola, diciéndole:

- ¡No intervendréis para nada! ¡Os quedaréis en silencio, mientras vuestro capitán lucha a muerte!

Oyendo esto, Monet suelta el mango del alfanje enfundado y lentamente alza sus manos, en señal de rendición, mientras que Zoro y Cabaji, seguían luchando con sus espadas. El enemigo de antaño de Zoro ataca con movimientos veloces, pero la experiencia del antiguo capitán de navío era inigualable, siendo un antiguo militar, del cual aprovecha para frustrar a este pirata diciéndole:

- ¡Dios salve a la corona española! ¡Me estáis demostrando que sois una decepción para ser un jodido marinero español!

Diciendo esto, Zoro evade uno de los ataques de Cabaji, y se queda con la guardia baja, cosa de la cual aprovecha para empujarlo con su pie contra una mesa que estaba albergada de ebrios marineros, sentados hablando. Habiendo sacudido el lugar, Zoro toma una botella de ron que estaba en la barra y empinándosela por completo, dice:

- ¿Habéis desistido ya de usar sabanillas o aun sois un grumete de agua dulce?

Al decir esto, Zoro percibe enojo en Cabaji, quien se levanta muy airado, diciéndole:

- Postergo que tengáis un barco para vuestra resuelta desbandada.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso querías pedir uno prestado a cualquiera de estos malandrines marginales?

Acto seguido, Cabaji se dirige a atacar a Zoro, pero este hombre fue más veloz, y dando dos impactos de alfanjes, le punza su arma en la mano y hace que suelte su espada, y justo cuando iba a atacarle para acabarlo por completo, los demás piratas apuntan a Zoro, haciendo que se detenga. Inmediatamente, Cabaji se levanta riéndose mientras que sacaba su arma, del cual el peliverde insertando su katana contra el suelo, dice:

- ¡Solo he acreditado uno tan pusilánime como lo sois…! ¡Y de seguro os habrá aleccionado todo lo que sabéis!

En ese instante, Cabaji se limpia la sangre de su boca, pero al ir escupiendo en el suelo, dice:

- ¡Roronoa Zoro, ya no tienes nada a vuestro favor!

De pronto, cada uno de los piratas de Cabaji, preparan sus armas para disparar y Monet se siente desesperada, ya que todos apuntaban a su amado corsario quien permanecía callado y en silencio, por lo cual su enemigo cobarde da la orden de disparar hacia Zoro, y todos lo hacen.

Monet tenía sus ojos cerrados, y luego de abrirlos desesperadamente miró a ver el cuerpo de Zoro, y sorpresivamente estaba con vida, pero para sorpresa de todos, las balas que habían sido disparadas estaban detenidas alrededor del cuerpo de este corsario. Cabaji se quedó sorprendido de ver esto, y mirando su pistola, se preguntó incrédulo a sí mismo:

- ¿Qué sucedió?

Sacando otra pistola, Cabaji la apunta hacia este corsario y le dispara, pero la bala nuevamente era detenida ante los ojos de todos, y para sorpresa de esto, todas las balas cayeron al suelo, esparciéndose en los pies del peliverde de casaca negra. No entendiendo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, este corsario levanta la vista hacia todos, y ve que cada uno de ellos se echaban para atrás, cosa de la cual este hombre les dice:

- Ni las balas pueden matarme… parece que vosotros no tenéis más que hacer conmigo.

Oyendo esto, Cabaji saca nuevamente su alfanje y los demás piratas sueltan sus armas y sacan sus espadas también, a lo que Monet saca la suya, diciendo:

- ¡Pues yo también saldré en defensa de mi capitán, malditos malnacidos!

Dicho esto mientras estos continuaban en medio de la reyerta, aparece una mujer pirata que se sienta en la barra en silencio y sin llamar la atención, cosa de la cual Zoro mira a Cabaji con una sonrisa petulante, y le dice:

- Ya os vencí… ¿Queréis continuar con la humillación?

- Maldito seáis Zoro.

Y sin más preámbulos, Zoro junto con Monet se dispusieron a enfrentar a Cabaji y a su tripulación de quince piratas, pero la mujer que había entrado en silencio, dirige su mano hacia los piratas enemigos y cuatro de ellos eran impactados contra las mesas y paredes, cosa de la cual los demás piratas desconocidos se levantaron y provocaron una reyerta entre los demás que no estaban involucrados en la pelea. De pronto Zoro voltea hacia esta mujer, y viendo que levantaba la mirada y su sombrero, se sorprende de ver a Robin entre ellos, diciéndole:

- ¿Robin, diosa mía? ¿Cómo habéis llegado aquí?

A lo que Robin le responde con una bella sonrisa, diciendo:

- Lo que buscáis no está aquí entre esta reyerta de piratas cargados hasta las bordas… aquí hallaréis el ron y la comida, pero del resto nada.

Y mientras la reyerta seguía, Robin, Zoro y Monet se dirigen hacia la cocina, dejando que todos estos se acaben entre sí mismos, por lo que al haber llegado, Zoro patea la puerta y la rompe, encontrando grandes barriles de ron y botellas, del cual sonríe diciendo:

- Muy bien… ahora sí debemos llamar a nuestros hombres.

A la misma tarde, la tripulación de Zoro había transportado todo el ron que se hallaba en esta bodega, por el cual luego de hallar la comida también, Zoro observa desde lo lejos, unos piratas que transportaban unos enormes barriles de pólvora, del cual frunciendo el ceño y suspirando, dice a sí mismo:

- Aun nos falta eso.

Y de pronto, sale de la taberna en donde estaba la reyerta, Loco Juárez con unas marcas de pinturas labiales de mujeres como besos, estando de igual manera completamente ebrio y satisfecho, diciendo:

- ¡Adoro esta isla! ¡Es una pena que nos vayamos tan rápidamente!

Zoro se da cuenta que este anciano había salido de sus deberes, se dirige hacia un tambaleante Juárez, y al sostenerlo de la camisa por detrás, le levanta diciéndole:

- ¡Cáspita, perro loco! Y yo que pensé que os tenía la medida hecha… pero tenemos más trabajo, viejo inútil.

- ¿Y que será, capitán majadero?

- Eso.

Y volteando a este anciano, le muestra el lugar de donde estaban almacenando pólvora, del cual Juárez se para firme, diciendo:

- Lo robaremos, ¿Verdad?

- Saquear y desvalijar… suena más agradable.

- Muy bien, esa Santa Bárbara será nuestra entonces… ¿Llamamos al resto de nuestros hombres?

- No, sería algo innecesario, camarada.

Dicho esto, ambos hombres se mueven entre las granjas y viviendas oscuras para aproximarse hacia las bodegas de pólvoras. Ya en el barco, Monet estaba supervisando la adquisición de alimentos y bebidas, y de pronto ve que la oceánida Robin asciende al barco con ropas de pirata, y se sorprende, diciéndole:

- Disculpad mi osadía, diosa… ¿No se supone que vosotros, seres apócrifos, no buscan mezclarse entre nosotros, los mortales? ¿Y menos usando ropajes de marinero?

A lo que Robin deteniéndose con una media sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, voltea hacia Monet quien se hallaba de brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta, diciéndole:

- Para ser un azote de los siete mares, conocéis poco de nosotros… ¿Qué os hace pensar que luzco así, para parecerme más a vosotros?

- ¿Existe otra razón para dudarlo?

En ese mismo instante, cuando todos los piratas terminaron de cargar con las provisiones, Robin muestra un fulgor que encandila a Monet, y pasado esto, abre sus ojos y observa que vuelve a tener su vestimenta y apariencia de una ninfa de los océanos. Sorprendida de ver esto, le pregunta:

- Sabéis muy bien que me preguntaré, ¿Cómo hicisteis eso?

- Es mi naturaleza de ser apócrifo… así acostumbramos a hacer las cosas, Victoria.

Y dicho esto, la deidad de los océanos desciende por las escaleras y se encierra en el camarote, mientras que Monet se enoja y escupe en la borda, esperando de brazos cruzados la llegada de los demás tripulantes. Por otro lado, los piratas seguían cargando la pólvora, diciendo:

- Ya hemos hecho esto por horas, y no he bebido ni siquiera una gota de ron… ¡Ya me harté de esto!

- ¡Suficiente de tanta majadería! Ya hemos cargado todo y ahora debemos descansar, porque mañana zarparemos hacia las costas berberiscas, y nos espera una larga travesía.

Acto seguido, ambos piratas cierran la puerta y se retiran hacia sus embarcaciones, mientras que de la oscuridad, sale Juárez y viendo a su alrededor, da un silbido parecido al de una gaviota. Inmediatamente, de un barril, sale Zoro rompiendo la tapa, muy enojado diciendo:

- ¡Arrr! ¡Sois un malnacido! ¡Os dije que no cerrarais el tonel con fuertes grapas!

Oyendo esto, Juárez desenfunda su pistola diciendo:

- ¡Dejad de llorar como un zagalillo! Al menos estamos solos para poder entrar aquí.

- Sí, lo que digáis…

Y en ese entonces, colocándose a un lado de la puerta, ambos piratas se preparan para entrar. Acto inmediato Zoro saca un puñal de su bota y lo clava en la cerradura de la puerta, girando el cuchillo y rompiendo el cerrojo que lo arranca para luego abrir la puerta. Zoro y Juárez entran en silencio para alumbrar con unos candelabros y viendo los barriles que eran en gran cantidad, ambos dicen al mismo tiempo:

- ¡Tremenda Santa María!

- ¡Tremenda Santa María!

Luego, Juárez se asoma por la puerta y percibe que cinco piratas estaban acercándose a la bodega, de la cual Juárez entra diciendo:

- Han llegado los piratas… tenemos que escondernos.

A decir esto, ambos se escondieron entre los almacenes de pólvora. Estos cinco hombres entran a revisar todo para cerciorarse que todo estaba en su lugar, y uno de ellos observa la cerradura rota, diciendo:

- ¡Tenéis que ver esto! ¡Tenemos intrusos en este lugar!

- ¡Maldición! ¡Revisad en todos los toneles, no permitiremos que nos quiten lo que hemos robado con tanto esfuerzo durante estos años!

Dicho esto, todos revisaron el lugar buscando a los ladrones, mientras que en uno de estos toneles vacíos, se hallaba Zoro saliendo lentamente de donde estaba, viendo a uno de estos piratas de espaldas, y le traspasa con su katana en el cuello, dejándolo muerto en seguida. Otro de los piratas siente un ruido, y corriendo hacia donde lo escuchó, vio tendido al suelo el pirata que Zoro mató, diciendo:

- ¡Están aquí!

En ese momento, Juárez se asoma con una pistola y le dispara en la cabeza, dejándolo en el suelo, diciendo:

- Sí, estamos aquí… maldito.

Y a un lado de él, estaba cayendo otro con la espada en la mano, por el cual Juárez soltó su arma y sacó su espada, luchando contra este hombre. Mientras tanto, Zoro salió a ayudar a su amigo quien estaba luchando desde lo lejos, y se dispuso a atacar con quien luchaba, dándole una patada, y empujándolo contra unos barriles que le cayeron encima. Juárez, se enfunda su espada diciendo:

- Se supone que ese era mío.

- No estamos para lidiar con estas tonterías… viejo loco.

- Bien… ¿Y ahora?

Y al decir esto, detrás de ellos aparecen los otros dos piratas que faltaban, y les apuntaban con armas, por el cual Zoro y Juárez voltean y oyen que les dicen:

- ¡Soltad vuestras armas y alfanjes! ¡No tenéis salida aquí, ladrones!

Al oír esto, Juárez se ríe diciendo:

- ¿Ladrones? ¡Arrr! Mirad quien lo dice.

Uno de los piratas que apuntaba a Juárez, se ofende con esta réplica, y dijo:

- Maldito anciano, no estáis en tratativas para juzgar las condiciones en las cuales os halláis.

Y el otro pirata que apuntaba a Zoro en la cabeza, dice:

- Siendo este el caso, no dejaremos que vosotros terminéis yendo con el resto de nuestra pólvora.

- Así que moriréis.

Y justo antes de disparar, alguien dispara por detrás de estos piratas y caen muertos a los pies de ellos. Zoro y Juárez alzaron la vista y vieron a Monet quien tenía dos armas, diciendo:

- ¿Me extrañaron?

Zoro no pudo estar más contento de ver a Monet en una situación apremiante como esta, por el cual se ríe diciendo:

- Más de lo que pensáis… aquí está toda la pólvora que necesitamos… tenemos que cargar rápido.

Y de igual manera a la misma noche, la tripulación de Monet cargó la pólvora necesaria para poder zarpar, estando listos para irse de esa isla problemática. Monet estaba con ciertas dudas y le dice a su capitán:

- Zoro, ya tenemos todo lo necesario… deberíamos irnos de esta isla olvidada, ¿No?

Del cual Zoro estando de acuerdo con la aclaratoria que le estaba haciendo la pirata, no pudo evitar percibir que desde lo lejos se hallaban unos marineros quienes les resultaba familiares, dice:

- Tenéis razón, regresemos a la nave, Monet… aquí ya no hay nada para nosotros.

Y al anochecer, Zoro y Monet abordaron la nave, y desde lo lejos estaba Juárez siguiéndoles, con una botella de ron en la mano, diciendo:

- ¡No pensaréis iros sin mí!

- Juárez, tenemos que irnos… creo que vi piratas británicos en esta isla, y si permanecemos aquí, podemos correr peligro.

Dicho esto, ambos suben a la nave y se preparan para zarpar hacia el sur, por lo cual al haber dejado la costa, desde la orilla estaba acercándose el capitán Bellamy, quien había llegado a esa isla después del enfrentamiento de la serpiente marina, que le diezmó la tripulación.

- Zoro… ¿Ahora hacia donde iréis?

Luego de haber visto desaparecer a la embarcación, Bellamy se dirige hacia otro lugar, preparándose para emprender marcha de igual manera en que lo estaba haciendo Zoro.


	22. El Secreto de la Oceanída

Mientras estaban en las aguas, alejados de esa isla problemática de la cual casi acaba con la vida de la tripulación, Zoro percibe que el barco empieza a moverse demasiado lento en su travesía, cosa de la cual le dice a Juárez:

- ¿No habéis notado que nos movemos más lento de lo normal?

- ¿Lentos?

- Así es… pienso que este barco necesita ser carenado.

Oyendo esto, Juárez reprocha a Zoro y recostándose de la baranda del barco, dice:

- Es medianoche… ¿No os parece demasiado tener que hacer esto ahora mismo?

- No, pero podríamos esperar para mañana.

Y entre eso, se oye una voz que los irrumpe, diciendo:

- En caso contrario, deberíamos mantener fuerzas ya que mañana será otro día más agitado.

Zoro y Juárez, voltean y perciben a Robin que estaba descendiendo de unas escaleras, hacia la cubierta de la que se hallaban estos dos sentados. Levemente, el maestre anciano desvía su mirada hacia su capitán, del cual lo percibe muy sonriente y animado; y acto seguido, observa a Robin también de sonriente con sus ojos llenos de alegría. En ese momento, Juárez se levanta bostezando y estirando sus brazos, diciendo:

- Yo me iré a dormir… estoy muy cansado y mañana debemos carenar un enorme barco.

Diciendo esto camina hacia la escotilla, y entra no sin antes sonreír a Zoro, guiñándole el ojo y cerrando la cubierta. Mientras el peliverde permanecía en silencio sentado en la cubierta y recostado en la baranda, Robin descendía hacia donde estaba él, parándose a cinco pies de distancia desde donde estaba este pirata sentado.

- Esta es una noche maravillosa, ¿No lo creéis, Zoro?

Zoro de inmediato vio como la humanidad de la diosa estaba viéndose reflejada en sus gestos, cuando admiraba la brisa de la noche agitando sus cabellos y su delicado vestido que cubría su hermoso cuerpo. Sonriente como la perla del océano que representaba lo majestuoso de la vida, Robin sonreía por ese momento tan especial que podía disfrutar. A lo que el peliverde de la casaca negra le responde, levantándose lentamente de la cubierta, diciéndole:

- Tenéis razón, diosa mía… es una noche maravillosa.

- Encantadora podría decir yo.

En ese instante, Zoro percibe que la oceánida estaba muy serena, del cual al acercarse un poco más a ella, le pregunta:

- ¿Alguna vez habíais estado en un navío pirata, anteriormente?

Robin se sujeta sus manos, y demostrando un poco de vergüenza, voltea su vista a un lado, diciendo:

- Nunca he estado en uno… y mucho menos con piratas encantadores… como lo es su capitán.

Zoro se ríe ya que a cada momento que ella decía algo, era un elogio que nunca esperó escuchar; y mientras se sostenía de uno de los cabos del palo mayor, dice:

- Os agradezco… nunca había visto en mi vida una diosa tan hermosa como lo sois vos.

Sin embargo Robin levanta su vista hacia Zoro, quien se hallaba muy sonriente, y le dice:

- No deberíais decir eso…

- ¿Por qué no?

Ahí es cuando poco a poco estos dos iban demostrándose más afecto, y Zoro se acerca un poco más a su bella diosa quien quería admirar y adorar por toda la eternidad.

- Sois una maravilla para cualquier perecedero cicatero como yo. He navegado por los siete mares en casi toda mi vida, y sois el ser más hermoso que he avistado en mi vida.

- Por tal razón, soy solo una maravilla en vuestra mente frágil.

- Eres más que una maravilla, mi amor… eres lo más bello que he mirado en mi mortal vida.

Y justo cuando se da la vuelta para irse, Zoro se le coloca de frente y le detiene para que no se mueva, sorprendiéndola.

- ¿Podéis curarme de mi mortalidad? ¿Hay algún remedio para que pueda teneros en mi vida?

- Zoro, lo que me pedís…

- Sé que es algo complicado, pero…

Sin quitarse la vista el uno con el otro, Zoro camina hacia Robin y la perla del océano se aleja del mortal corsario, oyendo que le seguía diciendo:

- Habéis aparecido en mi vida,por un minuto creí caer inconsciente, yaciendo sin movimiento dentro de un sueño, y levantándoos repentinamente susurrasteis sobre mí, como un suave suspiro en mi oído…

Robin seguía alejándose de Zoro, mientras que este capitán se acercaba de igual manera y le seguía diciendo:

- Esperé punzantemente por la noche para caer otra vez en vuestro regazo, tratando de silenciar el desasosiego dentro de mí, y fuera de una bruma de marfil, sentí vuestro dulce beso como un carmesí sagrado en vuestros labios…

De pronto, Robin se detiene quedándose recostada de la pared del camarote, y suspirando más fuerte, ve que Zoro coloca su mano derecha hacia la pared, y acercó su rostro un poco más al de ella, diciéndole:

- Tenía que saber vuestro nombre, tenía que veros nuevamente… querida mía, no temáis… podemos tomarnos muy lejos de aquí, cerremos nuestros ojos y aguantemos nuestra respiración, hacia la eternidad…

Zoro, no se contiene más y acerca sus labios para besar a Robin, pero la oceánida mueve su rostro a un lado, evadiendo los labios de este corsario, diciéndole:

- Son demasiadas cosas que un mortal puede decirme.

- Y podría deciros más.

- Oh, Zoro…

Ella decide ignorar las alabanzas que le estaba dando, pero Zoro no quería dejarla ir en ese momento. Quería seguir elogiando su grandeza. Su rostro reflejaba ansias de amor, ansias de poder ser sanado en su interior, aunque Robin no quería admitir lo que su corazón demostraba al sucumbir.

- … me decís estas cosas y me hacéis muy feliz… pero a la vez no quiero escucharlas.

- La escucharías porque viviría en un momento que considero eterno, para demostraros lo mucho que es ese sentimiento que creció en mí.

Habiendo sido rechazado por esta oceánida en un segundo intento, Zoro cierra sus ojos y le dice al oído:

- Os diría muchas cosas más, si tan solo fueseis lo que el deseo de mi corazón dictamina.

- ¿Y qué es lo que dictamina?

Zoro abre sus ojos de nuevo y aleja su rostro un poco, ya que de igual manera Robin lo mira fijamente. Sintiéndose confiado y a la vez preocupado, el capitán corsario siente un nudo en su garganta y finalmente le dice:

- Que seáis mía… para siempre.

Oyendo esto, Robin se sorprende de la respuesta que le da este corsario, y no se logra resistir ante tal situación, por lo que levanta sus manos, sosteniendo el rostro de Zoro, mientras que este hombre le sujeta de la cintura. Solamente se podía escuchar la respiración de ambos, las aguas mansas tenuemente se comparaban a los latidos del corazón de Zoro que eran palpados por las manos de la diosa, y tomando la decisión de entregarse a este capitán, y este de manera igual, un destello asciende del océano y se queda de pie en el bauprés del barco.

Robin abre sus ojos, y moviendo la cabeza a un lado, se sorprende aun más viendo que ese destello se desvaneció y dio forma a la bruja de las profundidades. El asombro de Robin era tan grande que Zoro sospechaba por qué estaba así, y lentamente volteando la cabeza hacia atrás, ve a la bruja que les dice:

- ¡Qué noche tan romántica y maravillosa! ¡Y qué hermoso es el amor, cuando se trata de alimentar mentiras!

Dicho esto, la bruja desciende hacia la cubierta y levita hacia donde estaban estos dos, mientras que Zoro lentamente se da la vuelta y se coloca de frente a esta bruja, manteniendo a Robin a su espalda. La bruja se detiene de pronto, y percibe la protección que le estaba proporcionando este corsario:

- ¿No es extraño que un mortal, intente cuidar algo que no necesita ser cuidado? Y justamente cuando dirigís vuestro rumbo hacia las islas olvidadas.

En ese instante, Zoro coloca su mano derecha en la empuñadura de una de sus katanas, y muy serio por la actitud arrogante de la bruja, le pregunta:

- ¿Entonces este es el rumbo adecuado? Interesante, que una bruja revele indirectamente el rumbo que tomamos.

A lo que la bruja, le responde diciéndole:

- Lo único que puedo revelaros, es que solamente este rumbo está llevando a vuestra dotación a la postrimería y al sueño eterno.

- Al mismo que deseáis someternos a todos, como lo habéis hecho con las fragatas y embarcaciones desde hace más de seis años.

- ¿Fragatas? ¿Embarcaciones?

- Y aun así, pretendéis ser una despreciable ignorante.

No pudiendo contener más las ganas, Zoro desenfunda su katana y se dirige a atacar a la bruja, pero Robin se asusta y lo sujeta abrazándolo por detrás, diciéndole con una voz muy temerosa:

- ¡No! ¡No lo hagáis, Zoro!

Inmediatamente Zoro oyendo esto, se voltea muy airado por la actitud de esta oceánida, diciéndole:

- ¿Por qué? ¡Ya estoy harto de esta bruja! ¡Por poco nos mata más de tres veces! ¡Y a mí, una cuarta vez!

- ¡Sí, pero ella no es lo que creéis!

La bruja se sienta en la baranda de la borda, cruzándose de brazos y de piernas, por lo que se ríe diciendo:

- Debéis escuchar a vuestra musa de las mareas, Zoro… ella sabe por qué está pasando todo esto… y también sabe del por qué es que aun no está comentándoos la verdad.

- ¿Verdad? Que majadería.

- No cariño… no lo es.

Zoro no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero sabía que si pretendía averiguarlo podía involucrarse en algo que a lo mejor no quería saber. Empezó a sentir más inseguridad en todo lo que sucedía en ese momento, por el cual lentamente voltea hacia Robin, le pregunta:

- ¿Qué está diciendo?

Robin, bajó la mirada y engullía de manera disimulada, por el cual el peliverde de la casaca negra al notar esta reacción, se preocupó mucho más, diciendo:

- Robin… diosa mía, os ruego que me digáis que está pasando aquí.

Y luego de un silencio, la bruja se ríe y coloca sus pies sobre la cubierta, caminando de un lado a otro, diciendo:

- He aquí una sorpresa mucho mayor de lo que se esperaba… el silencio es la respuesta ante lo que no se quiere hablar.

A medida que la bruja hablaba, Zoro bajaba la guardia y empezaba a desconfiar en Robin, quien le buscaba mirar a los ojos, diciéndole:

- Zoro, tenéis que entender que son cosas muy…

Oyendo esto, se indigna y desvía la mirada, alejándose lentamente de Robin, diciéndole:

- ¿Qué queréis que entienda? ¿Qué tenéis propósitos en los cuales me hace pensar que deseáis usarme?

- No, no es eso, Zoro.

Dicho esto, la bruja interviene en este tema, diciendo:

- Vamos Zoro… ¿Por qué no preguntáis, para qué es que esta ninfa marina, está contigo?

Zoro se sorprende porque no se imaginaba tal situación, y desviando su atención a la bruja de las profundidades, ve que se acerca a él una vez más para confundirlo, diciéndole:

- ¿No os parece muy extraño que ella sea quien de pronto haya decidido aparecerse en vuestras visiones y haya nublado vuestra mente?

Acto seguido, Robin desciende su mirada mientras que Zoro alzaba nuevamente su katana, dispuesto a atacar a la bruja, pero solamente es levantado por los aires por la magia de esta hechicera elemental. Dejándolo imposibilitado, desvía su mirada a Robin diciéndole:

- ¿Cómo podéis usar a un hombre para poder llevarlo al peligro y así poder hacerle llevar a la dichosa esmeralda abismal?

Ya habiendo tenido suficiente de esta bruja, Robin presiona sus puños y se enoja con la bruja.

- ¿Y cómo planeáis culparme de querer obtener los anhelos de mi corazón, cuando sois la única causante de toda esta confusión marítima?

- Muy simple, ninfa inferior… soy la dueña de los océanos y los manejo a mi antojo, pero vuestro juego es aun peor.

- No tenéis moral para juzgarme.

- Sí que la tengo.

Acto seguido, la bruja de las profundidades extiende su mano hacia Robin y la levanta por los aires, arrojándole de un lado a otro, para luego impactarla contra el palo trinquete. Luego de esto, la bruja alza de nuevo a Zoro y lo arroja fuertemente contra la cubierta, dejándolo muy malherido en el suelo.

Solamente se escuchaba la risa burlona de esa bruja que por desgracia de la situación, no atraía la atención de ninguno de los filibusteros. Zoro trataba de alzar la mirada, por lo que se levanta a rastras, y ve a la bruja delante de sí mismo, que le dice:

- Vuestro camino es incierto, Zoro… lo que pretendéis recorrer en esta travesía, es solamente el vaivén y el escollo de la postrimería que os enfrentáis en los océanos.

En ese momento, Zoro es levantado de nuevo con la magia de la bruja, y es estirado de los brazos y piernas, alzado a unos centímetros del suelo. La bruja caminaba con pasos lentos y le seguía diciendo:

- ¿Creéis que lo poco que habéis presenciado en los océanos, es todo el poder que puedo invocar para detener a vuestra gangrenada dotación? No conocéis mi verdadero poder, y de lo que soy capaz.

A lo que Zoro, estando imposibilitado para poder defenderse ante esta entidad demoníaca, va descendiendo la mirada hacia ella y le pregunta con un poco de dificultad en sus palabras:

- ¿Y qué es lo que deseáis?

- Muy simple, cariño… dad la media vuelta y regresad por donde habéis venido, o las puertas del tártaro abriré ante vuestro curso, y me seréis testigos de lo que podré hacer.

- No puedo… no…

- Es muy fácil, pequeño gusano fétido… declarad esta travesía como un fracaso, porque aunque no lo creáis, no hay nada en estas aguas, más que muerte y desastres de los cuales no tenéis idea de cómo surgieron para condenar a los marineros.

Oyendo esto, Zoro comienza a sentir que estaba quedándose sin respiración, y difícilmente logra expresar unas palabras que sorprenden a la bruja:

- Debo… debo averiguar… la… la muerte de mi hermana.

La bruja se sorprende en gran manera. Zoro se quedaba sin respiración, cosa de la cual la bruja lo suelta y lo deja caer a la cubierta, casi moribundo. De pronto, se da la vuelta y se queda en silencio por un rato, del cual estando de espaldas a Zoro, le dice:

- Claro… la teniente bastardita… Selena.

La sorpresa era mayor para este capitán moribundo, sorprendiéndose de oír el nombre de su hermana de parte de esta bruja, que se voltea con una sonrisa maléfica en sus labios.

- ¿Cómo es posible…? ¿Cómo es posible que sepas que debo hallar a mi hermana?

- Muy simple…

Desde lo lejos, Robin escucha esto, y levantándose dificultosamente, desde la distancia trata de advertir a su amado corsario.

- ¡Zoro, no la escuchéis! ¡Solo trata de manipularos!

La risa era sorpresiva para Zoro, ya que la bruja luego de escarnecerse de la situación, levanta nuevamente a este capitán, diciéndole:

- Claro que recuerdo a Roronoa Selena, vuestra intrépida hermana menor… una de los muchos personas que quería parecerse al antiguo cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro… es triste que el casillero de Davy Jones la haya recibido tan joven y llena de vida.

Lleno de sorpresa en sus ojos, Zoro se siente frustrado por recordar que antes le había hablado de su hermana, pero ahora comprende mejor la situación. Inmediatamente le dice:

- ¿Cómo es posible que sepáis esto?

- Cariño, muy simple… se cuando los muertos descienden a mis dominios y cuando su cuerpo dio a las profundidades, donde la presión del mar hizo su trabajo, aplastando sus huesos y rasgando sus carnes… me dije que solamente en estas costas, un marinero llamado Zoro, es muy valioso para llevarlo a las profundidades.

Mientras decía esto, la bruja caminaba de un lado a otro, haciendo preocupar mucho más a Zoro, quien permanecía sorprendido e inmóvil en los aires.

- Recuerdo esa noche tanto como lo recordáis… perdiste a vuestra hermana menor, y la flota entera fue tragada por la vorágine… los dominios abismales abrieron sus puertas para recibir a una marinera de puro corazón, y cuando eso sucede, es que ciertas ninfas oceánicas cantan una saloma de pesar, buscando consolar el dolor de un hombre triste y adolorido, ligando su espíritu hacia ellos… por suerte, ahí es donde entra a la oceánida, de la cual habéis estado fascinado, Zoro…

Robin se sorprende y abre sus ojos de desesperación, tratando de acercarse a Zoro para socorrerlo y evitar que siga escuchando sus palabras, pero la bruja finalmente revela la verdad, diciendo:

- Así es Zoro… vuestra querida oceánida, estuvo ahí cuando vuestra hermana murió en la alta mar… en vez de ayudarla y socorrerla.

Zoro siente que su corazón se rasga por la mitad al oír estas palabras de parte de la bruja, y lleno de enojo derrama unas lágrimas de impotencia, de la cual la bruja lentamente se acerca hacia él, diciéndole:

- Sé que estáis desilusionado… pero lo más sorprendente es saber que la muerte es un estado del cual nos hace entender, que matando a marinos inocentes, enseña el propósito del cual vemos quienes se embarcan a buscar tal verdad… y aquí estáis, buscando la verdad de la muerte de vuestra hermana, y sí… yo fui quien provocó esa vorágine, Zoro… ¡Yo maté a vuestra hermana!

La verdad revelada hizo abrir exorbitantemente los ojos de Zoro, quien se retorcía de agonía después de escuchar esta revelación manifestada por la causante de las vorágines anteriores. Robin derramaba unas lágrimas de pesar, cayendo esparcidas sobre la cubierta, mientras que la bruja veía hacia otro lado, diciendo:

- Zoro… si apreciáis vuestra nimia vida, regresad lejos de aquí… estas aguas me pertenecen, y el destino de todos los marineros, igual… nada va a cambiar el hecho de que no tienes poder contra mí, pero no tengo interés en tomar vuestra vida.

Zoro, luego de saber la verdad, le parece todo más esclarecido, tomando impulso en medio de la preocupación puesto que dice:

- No me importa cuántas veces me tome esta travesía… pero os aseguro, que no descansaré hasta veros morir y desvanecer vuestra maldita existencia, y hallaré la razón para hacerlo, aun así esté muerto.

Sin embargo, tras haber escuchado estas palabras de determinación de parte de un pirata enfurecido, la bruja se enoja en gran manera, y arrojó fuertemente a Zoro contra el palo mayor, hiriéndose gravemente contra el suelo, para luego decirle:

- Mejor confiad en que vuestra muerte está a la puerta… ¿Creéis que todo mi poder es conocido? No tenéis idea del infierno que puedo causaros, Roronoa Zoro… si continuáis neciamente en este viaje, solamente la muerte encontraréis.

Y dicho esto, la bruja se dirige hacia la borda y desaparece como la neblina nocturna, dejando a Zoro y a Robin, completamente malheridos en medio de su situación.

Robin alzaba la mirada hacia donde estaba tendido su amado corsario y poco a poco se arrastraba para poder llegar hacia él, quien no reaccionaba después del fuerte golpe que le proporcionó la bruja de las profundidades, permaneciendo tendido en la borda.

- ¡Zoro, despertad! ¡Zoro!

Dicho esto, siguió arrastrándose hacia Zoro, hasta que luego de haberse aproximado, Robin se recuesta en la baranda de la borda, intentando levantar a su amado capitán, quien no reaccionaba ante nada.

- Por favor no me abandonéis… tenéis que vivir.

Y teniendo el cuerpo boca arriba de Zoro recostado encima de sus frondosos pechos, Robin lo abraza y coloca su rostro sobre el de este corsario, derramando unas lágrimas de dolor manifestado diciéndole:

- Os necesito… no me abandonéis.

Mientras permanecían así, la noche estaba terminándose y el cielo se estaba esclareciendo poco a poco, siendo aun el amanecer sobre el océano completamente tenue. El sol salía lentamente, y el frío era abrasador. De pronto, Zoro reacciona y abre sus ojos, dándose cuenta de que estaba el rostro de su amada diosa de los océanos sobre el suyo, del cual sonrió disfrutando el momento, diciendo:

- ¿Por qué estáis tan callada, diosa mía?

Oyendo esta voz, lentamente Robin despertaba y levantó su rostro, sabiendo que su amado corsario reaccionaba. Ella no dudó en acariciar su rostro y derramar lágrimas de su rostro.

- Porque el pirata que amo, sigue malherido por mi culpa… nunca quise que estuvieseis así.

- No importa, siempre estaréis perdonada por mí.

- No solamente quiero vuestro perdón.

- Y yo quiero que me expliquéis, ¿De qué se trata todo lo que dijo la maldita bruja de las profundidades?

En ese momento, Robin se siente muy nerviosa por tal pregunta, dando a entender que tenía temor de que conociesen su situación; y desviando su mirada a un lado, dice:

- Una vez fui una oceánida despreocupada por los pesares de la vida… yo sola cargaba con la ventaja de poder rescatar a los marineros y piratas, guiándolos a todos a tierra firme para salvarlos de sus naufragios…

Llegando a esta parte del relato, Robin se enseria con enojo, manteniendo la vista fija hacia una dirección, como si rebuscase en el baul de los recuerdos eternos y dolorosos.

- Un día conocí a una bruja que me hizo una propuesta, que hasta la fecha la maldigo por haberla tomado… me hizo una propuesta de la cual me otorgaría un regalo que en ese momento consideré como oportuna, para cambiar de vida y poder ser algo distinto… y yo acepté.

Oyendo esto, Zoro se estaba dando cuenta de que esta oceánida se conmovía por dentro, sintiéndose muy triste. Él de inmediato suspiraba con calma, dedicándole toda la atención del mundo.

- Días después de haber conocido a esa bruja, un marinero se me interpuso, cuando naufragaba y… era tan hermoso, que un día decidí llevarlo a la costa y acordándome de la propuesta que me hizo la bruja, decidí entregarle mi corazón a ese marinero, que recibió, como un regalo que solamente el océano puede hacerle a quienes no se lo merecen.

Mientras decía esto, una lágrima corría por la mejilla de Robin, en cuanto decía:

- Todo encajaba perfectamente, y la promesa que por ventura acepté, se estaba cumpliendo… pero un día, ese marinero que amé, desapareció en alta mar y junto con él, mi corazón había desaparecido. Muy desesperada busqué a la bruja de las profundidades, y le rogué que me devolviera al marinero que amé, pero lo que me dijo fue que lo que el océano se lleva, no lo puede devolver… de la misma forma, poco a poco en que creí en las vagas promesas de esta bruja, mi vida se iba consumiendo y mi poder desfallecía, a tal punto que la bruja se aprovechaba de mi vulnerabilidad…

En ese instante, Robin lloraba con más dolor, del cual el peliverde de la casaca negra se entristecía en su corazón, sintiendo como las lágrimas de esta diosa caía sobre su rostro, haciendo que mágicamente sintiese aun más el dolor en su corazón, mientras continuaba oyéndole decir:

- Finalmente, viendo mi suplicio, la bruja decidió transformar mi corazón en una enorme esmeralda, permaneciendo sumergida en las profundidades del océano Atlántico, y la única manera en que pueda conseguir mi corazón, es que sea encontrado por un pirata valiente y recto, cosa de la cual es imposible de hallar… ese fue el trato que la bruja me hizo, pero aun así la promesa no pudo ser cumplida.

No pudiendo quedarse con el misterio, Zoro indaga más en los pensamientos de su entristecida diosa, y le pregunta:

- ¿Y cuál fue esa promesa que te hizo la bruja, si alguien hallaba vuestro corazón?

Luego de un silencio y de una espera en los ojos de Zoro, Robin no puede contener más este secreto y finalmente le revela la verdad:

- Cualquiera que halle mi corazón en medio de las profundidades, y me lo entregue de nuevo, me podría transformar en un ser humano, dejando mi deidad atrás.

El ojo derecho de Zoro se abrió de sorpresa, después de escuchar estas palabras, cosa de la cual la oceánida se siente más triste y sigue derramando lágrimas.

- Nunca he querido usar vuestra inocencia, amor mío… la tormenta se desvía en mi interior, como los mares de los desagües pluviales. Sé que pensáis que soy una mentirosa y una manipuladora, pero esto no es lo que soy.

Mientras decía esto, Robin miraba hacia otra dirección, pero Zoro solo se quedaba en silencio, completamente malherido, y extendiendo lentamente su mano hacia el rostro de la oceánida, se lo sujeta y lo dirige hacia su vista, diciéndole:

- A través de las ventanas, puedo ver el sol, iluminando vuestros ojos dorados… me tenéis tan atrapado, oh mi diosa de las profundidades. Mis brazos desean envolverse en vuestro cuerpo, y sé que suena imprudente pero verdadero una vez que me permitáis entrar.

Oyendo estas palabras, Robin sonríe y sigue derramando lágrimas, de las cuales seguía acariciando el rostro de Zoro, quien le seguía diciendo:

- Nacida de las aguas sois, nunca emprendéis a tierra, pero aun así quiero todo lo que sois.

Y mirando a su alrededor, suspira diciendo:

- Fui tomado del quebrantamiento, y está anhelando que empecemos… que extraño lugar y que extraña coincidencia que aunque me hallo malherido, deseo vuestros labios y vuestro todo para mí.

Robin estaba sonriendo por causa de estas alentadoras palabras de amor que un mortal le estaba propiciando. Nunca imaginó esperar otros años para poder encontrar a uno tan joven que se lo dijese.

- Yo solo quiero languidecer en vuestra hermosura y pasar el resto de mi vida, adorándote y contemplando la grandeza de vuestra santidad… sois mi sol, sois mi brújula en medio de esta aciaga travesía.

- Oh, Zoro…

- Yo solo quiero permanecer de vuestro lado y si tengo que entregaros mi alma, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Mientras seguía oyendo estas palabras, Robin se siente más feliz y le coloca un dedo sobre los labios de este corsario hechizado, quien no paraba de decir frases, para luego acariciar nuevamente su rostro, diciéndole:

- Ya no sigáis, que haréis que mi corazón se salga de su cauce… vuestras palabras me hechizan y no puedo resistir oír lo que me decís, pero aun así deseo sanaros de vuestra dolencia.

- Si he de ser sanado, que seáis vos quien me enseñe lo que es la cura a mis dolencias.

- Y así será.

Dicho esto, ambos se quedaron viéndose por un rato a los ojos, y Robin quien sostenía el rostro de Zoro del cual este le acariciaba sus brazos, lentamente se acerca hacia él y le proporciona un dulce beso en sus labios, del cual se entregó por completo y el corsario, de igual manera correspondió a ese beso que tanto había anhelado, desde que partió hacia la búsqueda.

Segundos después de ese ansiado beso que les llevaba a la eternidad, ambos se miraron a los ojos y sobraron las caricias que la diosa de los océanos le daba a ese tosco corsario que solo anhelaba su amor, entregándose de nuevo a otro apasionado beso. A hora avanzada, mientras estaba saliendo el sol, Robin separa sus labios de los de Zoro y los coloca encima de su pómulo, abrazándolo y quedándose dormida junto con él.


	23. La Llegada

Luego de que amaneciera en la tripulación de Monet, Juárez abre la cubierta y se asoma estirando sus ligamentos, por el bello día aunque se sorprendió cuando volteó a un lado, viendo a Robin teniendo a Zoro en sus brazos, ambos dormidos. Sorprendido por esto, Juárez se ríe en silencio, diciendo:

- Por fin este capullo hizo algo inteligente, para variar.

Habiendo dicho esto, camina a su alrededor y detrás de donde había salido, aparece Monet que se sorprende de ver a estos dos y que pasaron la noche juntos, mientras que Juárez se da cuenta de esto y le dice:

- No provoquéis un problema mayor… dejadlos ahí.

A lo que muy indignada responde:

- ¿Esta es la actitud que esperáis que en mi dotación sea tolerada? Es una rebeldía…

- No digáis tonterías, mujer… no es la rebeldía lo que os pone con esa actitud, es que simplemente hubieseis deseado ser la oceánida, y ahora que Zoro tiene sus ojos puestos en ella, no soportáis la idea de tenerla en el barco.

Simplemente las palabras de Juárez eran más ciertas que cualquier deseo oculto en el corazón de Monet, quien se desilusionaba de ver que Zoro estaba alejándose de las probabilidades de ser suyo. En ese momento aparece el resto de la tripulación, y se quedaron en silencio al ver a Zoro y Robin juntos, cosa de la cual muchos se rieron y otros sentían envidia de ser el capitán; mientras que al instante, Robin lentamente abre sus ojos, viendo a la tripulación entera fijando sus ojos en ellos.

- Oh, lamento llamar vuestra atención.

Y dirigiendo sus labios al oído de Zoro, le susurra para despertarlo diciéndole:

- Zoro, amor mío… despertad de vuestro sueño… todos están aquí.

Dicho esto, el ojo de Zoro se abría y al ver a Robin que lo miraba fijamente, le dice:

- ¿Esto es un sueño o ya desperté?

- Amor mío, vuestra dotación necesita de su capitán… levantaos y guiadlos.

Oyendo esto, Zoro percibe al resto de la tripulación observándolos, del cual se levanta del regazo de Robin, sentándose en la cubierta, diciendo:

- ¿Y vosotros que miráis? ¿Estamos cerca del curso?

En ese instante, todos los demás se fueron a sus posiciones, mientras que Zoro se levanta y encamina hacia el timón, diciendo con mucha seriedad y molestia por el momento incomodo.

- ¡Moveos rápido, cucarachas ebrias y sigamos en el curso! ¡Rápido, izad las jodidas velas y estableced las cangrejas en sus posiciones! ¡Dejad vosotros de racanear el bulto, y mostrad la pierna!

Dicho esto, se acomoda su sombrero de tres puntas y se detiene por un instante, muy extrañado diciendo:

- Ya no tengo dolor en la espalda… ¡Arrr!

- Interesante, ¿No?

Zoro en ese instante, se voltea a ver a Monet a su lado, quien estaba muy seria y este sonríe diciendo:

- Ah, Monet… ¿Qué sucede ahora?

- Nada, solo veo conducta inapropiada en mi embarcación.

- Sí, son cosas extrañas, pero si lo decís por Robin, supongo que no podré persuadiros de encontrar una solución, al menos que…

Mientras decía esto, Zoro ascendía al timón siendo seguido por ella, y quedándose al lado de Juárez, dice:

- Tenemos un curso que seguir, y en estos momentos se que en vuestra mente, pasa la idea de deshacernos de la oceánida, ¿Verdad?

Monet habiendo subido con Zoro, abre sus ojos de sorpresa en manera irónica, diciendo:

- ¿En serio? Me sorprende que tan hábil podéis ser, Zoro…

Y dirigiendo su mirada a Juárez quien estaba riéndose, Monet apunta con un dedo a Robin, quien salía del camarote, y le dice:

- Y con este ser atestiguado, nuestro corsario ha aprendido que hasta los mostrencos se les enseña a odiar también… ahora, ¿Qué es lo que tenéis que decir acerca de aquellos niños que duermen?

Habiendo dicho esto, Juárez y Zoro permanecen extrañados, con sus cejas arqueadas y con sus ojos bien abiertos de sorpresa, mientras Monet descendía para reunirse con el resto de su tripulación. Juárez, inmediatamente se ríe, del cual Zoro voltea hacia él y le dice:

- ¿Y de que os reís, perro loco?

- Mirad como esa mujer hierve de celos, por culpa vuestra… ¿Acaso no pensáis darle a esa mujer lo que os pide? ¡Una noche es lo que necesita, mostradle vuestra envergadura, truhán de mierda!

- Dejad de decir idioteces, además…

Mientras miraba a Robin que permanecía en el bauprés, observando el mar, Juárez de igual manera la observaba, y Zoro suspiraba ante la idea, diciendo:

- Vi más allá, de lo que los labios no pueden formar, de lo que las escaleras pueden escalar, donde se esconde la belleza.

- No me digáis…

Y desviando su mirada hacia Saavedra, Juárez cambia su semblante de manera pervertida, y le dice:

- ¿Y cómo son sus bragas? ¿Estaban cuidando una hermosa joya que vos, desgraciado majadero, habéis aprovechado por sobre cualquier marinero?

Oyendo esto, Zoro se ríe y voltea hacia Juárez, diciéndole:

- Siempre pensando en eso.

- No solo en eso… también en el ron.

- Pues no, no estuve con ella como pretendéis que lo haga, pero sus labios son una dulzura que jamás esperé probar en mi vida y ahora soy esclavo de sus encantos nuevamente.

- Zagalillo infeliz, yo ya esperaba algo así, también.

Luego de esto, Juárez hizo silencio y siguió en su curso, mientras que Zoro miraba sonriente hacia Robin quien permanecía en la proa, y viéndole de espalda, como sus cabellos se movían con las brisas, recuerda toda la historia del corazón esmeralda que posee.

Por otro lado, en una neblina extraña, una embarcación comenzaba a salir de esa ofuscación, y se trataba de la embarcación de Mihawk, del cual asomándose en la proa, muy enojado grita diciendo:

- ¿Cuánto tiempo seguiremos en esta niebla infernal? ¡Ya debimos haber llegado a las supuestas islas de Tristán!

En ese instante, aparece el primer oficial, que se asoma por la borda, diciendo:

- Este es el curso de las islas de Tristán… no podemos estar perdidos.

- Espero que así sea, porque la quilla una vez más sostendrá los huesos de quien me falle.

- Sí capitán.

Dicho esto, el primer oficial se retira, y desde lo lejos llama a su capitán, diciéndole:

- ¡Señor! ¿Y qué hacemos con ellas?

Mihawk habiendo escuchado esto, se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia donde estaba su primer oficial y otros piratas más, quienes tenían sujetadas unas cuantas de las sirenas azules, como las que Zoro encontró anteriormente. Habiéndose aproximado ante ellas, el corsario español permanece dudoso y dice a su primero oficial:

- ¿Alguna de ellas ha dado alguna reseña de donde tenemos que llegar?

- No señor… no nos han dicho aun en que isla debemos hallar a Zoro.

- Son más duras de lo que creía, aunque…

Mientras decía esto de brazos cruzados, se queda delante de una de estas sirenas, que estaba gruñendo y que gritaba de manera aguda, cosa de la cual los demás piratas se tapaban los oídos. Mihawk en ese momento, saca su enorme espada negra y traspasa a esta sirena sin piedad delante de todos, haciendo que se calle y seguidamente muera. Luego de haber sacado su espada de esa cosa, mira la sangre azul de la sirena, y dice:

- Es una pena eliminar unas criaturas tan interesantes…

Y limpiando la sangre del alfanje con el cadáver de la sirena, alza la voz diciendo al resto:

- Como veréis, yo soy un desalmado miserable… pirata de los siete mares, y no me interesa que vosotras, criaturas eternas, perezcan y sean todas quemadas, por las seis libras de mi embarcación.

Dicho esto, envaina su enorme espada negra y se ríe delante de las sirenas, y toda la tripulación se levanta del suelo, acercándose a su capitán que decía:

- ¡Lo único que quiero de vosotras, sirenas infernales, es que me deis el curso de la isla que un tal marinero llamado Zoro, vio una vez en su vida, hace seis años atrás…! ¡Y vosotras me lo diréis, o…!

Y sacando nuevamente su enorme espada negra, la coloca en el cuello de una de las sirenas, diciendo:

- … tendré que eliminar tales criaturas del mapa elemental acuático, para que conozcáis que el mundo marino, le pertenece al hombre… y no a las bestias.

Dicho esto, se dirige hacia la tripulación preguntando:

- ¿Tengo razón o no, malditos desgraciados?

En ese instante, todos los piratas alzaron sus espadas, diciendo en un rugido y a una gran voz:

- ¡Sí, capitán!

Y regresando a las sirenas, Mihawk pierde la paciencia y se muestra muy airado diciendo:

- ¡Los humanos somos dueños de nuestro propio destino, y de estos mares! ¡Nosotros lo nombramos "océano", hicimos barcos para navegar alrededor del mundo, quizá en 80 días o más!

Acercándose seguidamente a una de las sirenas, dice:

- El mundo no es como vosotros creéis que es ahora… sois solamente mitología incierta y demonios que no deberían compartir los mares con nadie, pero… ¿Quién soy yo para negarles el derecho de vivir? ¿No?

Oyendo esto, la sirena se enfurece y dice:

- Tenéis razón, pirata desalmado… no sois nadie para negarnos el derecho de vivir.

- ¡Arrr! Y siendo ese el hecho, vosotras habéis eliminado a diez de mis valientes piratas, emboscándonos cuando ni siquiera estábamos alertas… por tal caso, si no responden lo que quiero saber…

Habiendo dicho estas palabras, Mihawk sonríe y decapita a la sirena de la cual le había colocado la espada en el hombro, para luego terminar la frase diciendo:

- ¡Os juro por las ocho campanas del infierno, que les removeré las entrañas con mi espada!

Todas las sirenas se alarmaron al ver esto, y por primera vez en la vida de los piratas, suplicaban piedad ante Mihawk, quien les daba la espalda, diciéndoles:

- Es irónico, ver a unas sirenas inútiles, pidiéndome que les salve la vida y que tenga piedad… pero no han contestado mi pregunta.

Dicho esto, las sirenas hicieron silencio y una de ellas, dice:

- ¿Qué deseáis saber?

Acto seguido, Mihawk alza su alfanje nuevamente, diciendo:

- Que me digáis, ¿Hacia dónde hallaremos a Zoro, y con él, el resto de la madre carga? Quiero llegar a las islas… quiero descubrir todo lo que pasa, y vosotras me lo diréis…

Mientras decía estas palabras, se voltea y sujetando la cabeza de la sirena decapitada, la penetra con su alfanje delante de todas, diciendo:

- Y no lo preguntaré otra vez más… estamos a la deriva dentro y fuera de tiempo, una vez más, un momento con horas suspendidas. Todo el tiempo de poca memoria, a los patrones entre los muertos, algunos tranquilos preparados y esperando objetivos.

Mihawk, sujeta la cabeza de la sirena y la lanza por la borda, diciendo:

- No somos más que criminales que tomamos lo que nunca tuvimos. Y en toda la noche, hay un criminal que da lo que nunca tuvimos para dar. Esta es la vida que cada uno tiene, peligrando adentro y peligrando afuera, en alta mar, y no os preocupéis… así que tomad vuestro corazón y cortad algunos agujeros de respiración en velocidades más lentas. Dejad que la gravedad siga su atención, de ritmos en un levantamiento y alejamiento constante… una trágica nota resonante.

Y volteando hacia las sirenas, pregunta:

- ¿Tenéis algo que decirme?

Las sirenas, luego de un largo silencio, se miran la una con la otra y una de ellas le responde:

- Tenéis que seguir hacia el sur… hallaréis las islas de Tristán… de ahí salió vuestro capitán buscado.

- ¿Zoro? ¿Habláis de Roronoa Zoro?

- Ese mismo… ha partido de las islas de Tristán, y ha tomado el curso directo a las islas emergentes.

Oyendo esto toda la tripulación, se enseriaron y se vieron el uno con el otro, mientras que Mihawk se queda extrañado, y mientras guardaba su alfanje, dice:

- Islas emergentes… ¿Qué es eso?

- Son islas que aparecen en el sur de Tristán, casi cerca del continente gélido.

- ¿Cómo es posible esto? En esa dirección, no hay islas.

- Es porque emergen de las profundidades… para captar la atención de los piratas perdidos, quienes creen encontrar tesoros… pero lo que terminan hallando, es la muerte.

- La muerte, decís… pero…

Moviéndose de un lado a otro, Mihawk dice:

- Recuerdo que ese capitán Zoro, mencionó una vez que en ese camino hallaríamos unas islas que emergieron hace seis años atrás en una supuesta persecución… ¿O es que es verdad lo que decía ese maldito marinero?

- Siempre lo fue.

Oyendo esto, el corsario español siente frustración en su mente, de la cual se molesta, tumbando todo a su paso, diciendo:

- ¡Que el infierno me lleve! ¡Malditos sean los doblones! ¡Zoro siempre tuvo la razón, en que habían islas!

Pasando este rato amargo, Mihawk se calma por un instante, y le quita una botella de ron a uno de sus piratas, echándose un sorbo entero, diciendo:

- Por los fuegos del tártaro, que vosotras me guiaréis hacia la isla… ahora.

Una de las sirenas que estaba sujetada de los brazos en la parte más alta del palo mesana, dice:

- Sois un desalmado… ya tenéis el rumbo, liberadnos.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué intentéis matarnos a todos? De ninguna manera, primero me llevaréis a la isla emergente, y luego… les liberaré.

- Desgraciado seáis.

Y refiriéndose al resto de las sirenas, Mihawk enfunda su alfanje, diciendo:

- Como os dije antes… una vez más, no somos más que criminales que tomamos lo que nunca tuvimos. No hay más amor proveniente de todo lo que conocemos, una gracia, como nunca hemos tenido… el amor se muere cuando dejamos este hogar, se va muriendo cuando pretendemos dejar este hogar… pero no os preocupéis, todos sabemos que son las cosas que flotan entre el horizonte, con nuestras extremidades, y cuando morimos, hay agujeros del tamaño de las cosas que tememos que se quedarían atrás.

Y dirigiéndose a su primer oficial, le dice:

- ¡Rápido, seguid hacia el sur, y encontremos a Zoro!

- Sí capitán… ¡Ya oyeron vosotros! ¡A trabajar!

Inmediatamente la embarcación estableció su nuevo curso, y Mihawk luego de ver con satisfacción a estas sirenas atadas a los cabos, se dirige hacia la proa y permanece en silencio, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Malnacido seáis Zoro, ya encontraré vuestro camino y os juro que no daré cuartel esta vez…

Y en sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por su primer oficial que le dijo:

- Capitán, ¿Y que de estas sirenas muertas?

- Arrojadlas por la borda… los peces necesitan comer algo distinto esta vez.

- Sí señor.

Al mismo instante, los cuerpos fueron lanzados por la borda y la embarcación se dirigió hacia el sur, como fue indicado por las sirenas. Por otro lado, en la embarcación de Monet, en el camarote, Zoro se hallaba leyendo los pergaminos que había encontrado anteriormente en las fragatas destruidas. Muy confundido por lo que estaba leyendo, dice a sí mismo:

- Mi mente está muy cansada… quiero ron.

Y viendo a su alrededor para hallar ron, ve que de la puerta entra su bella y amada Robin. Él estaba contento, pero al verle llegar con una botella en mano, le dice:

- Robin… ¿Traéis ron?

- Supuse que estaríais necesitándolo.

Dicho esto, le coloca una botella de ron en la mesa, diciéndole:

- Si deseáis estar solo, me retiro y…

Inmediatamente, antes de que Robin saliera del camarote, Zoro se levanta de la silla y se apresura a detenerla, sosteniéndole los brazos por la espalda, diciéndole:

- Esperad, no quiero que os vayáis…

Y acercándose por detrás a Robin, al punto de acercar su nariz detrás de la cabeza de la oceánida, este cierra sus ojos y dice:

- No os vayáis, al menos por ahora… os quiero conmigo, mi amada diosa. Aquí estoy junto a vos, y ya he vuelto del silencio, he levado mis anclas del puerto del olvido; busco de vos desesperadamente y anhelo estar a vuestro lado… diosa mía, quiero estar en vuestros brazos, y jamás sentir que me habéis olvidado.

Oyendo estas palabras, Robin cierra sus ojos y sintiendo las manos de Zoro en sus brazos, le sostiene sus manos, diciéndole:

- No puedo olvidaros y me preguntáis que si me he olvidado de vos, pues no puedo mentiros, trato de convencerme de que no siento un gran amor hacia vuestra persona.

- Pues yo solo deseo que seáis mía.

- Dadme niño, vuestras palabras… regaladme vuestra voz, vuestros labios, vuestro cuerpo, vuestros ojos… convertíos en solo mío, quiero quereros, dadme niño vuestro veneno, y así poder sentir como os vais enamorando de mi, el tiempo no me ha permitido dejar de pensar en vos, desde aquella terrible noche, cuando encontré un verdadero marinero puro de corazón…

Y volteando su rostro a un lado, por encima de su hombro derecho, dice:

- Siempre fuisteis vos, Zoro… nadie más.

Inmediatamente el placer estaba a la disposición, por el cual Zoro abre sus ojos y se queda pensativo, viendo hacia una dirección, para luego decir:

- No soy tan puro como creéis.

- ¿Por qué lo decís?

- Porque en realidad, no lo soy… ya conocéis mi vida, ¿No?

En ese instante, Zoro suelta a Robin y se dirige hacia la ventanilla del camarote, por el cual abriendo las puertas, se queda asomado en la popa, viendo las estrellas. Acto seguido, la oceánida detecta tristeza en el corazón del peliverde de la casaca negra y por causa de esto ella también lo siente, y lentamente se le acerca, diciéndole:

- No todo se trata del dolor que sentís por la muerte de vuestro hermano… en alta mar, los que mueren valientemente, valientemente serán recordados.

Y colocándole la mano en su espalda, le dice:

- Tenéis que abandonar esta carga de una vez por todas.

A lo que Zoro, con lágrimas de ira e impotencia en sus ojos, responde diciendo:

- No ha sido fácil para mí… desde un hechizo solitario sentí otra vida, que saltó delante de mí como una gracia peligrosa.

Y volteando hacia Robin, le sorprende con lágrimas en sus ojos y con dolor en sus palabras, diciendo:

- Creedme cuando os digo que quiero intentar, porque he sido utilizado y la esperanza se quedó atrás… miradme solo, esto es lo que ellos quisieron… verme completamente solo.

Dicho esto, se queda en silencio bajando la mirada, y con sus puños cerrados. Robin, tratando de animar a Zoro, le levanta el rostro y le ve a los ojos, pasándole sus suaves manos en sus mejillas, secándole las lágrimas, para luego expresarle:

- Lo decís como si vuestro corazón fuese una fosa profunda que no tiene fondo para el perdón… si vuestro corazón es un océano, entonces me ahogaré, y bajo las olas encontraré ese amor que debió salir.

En ese instante, Zoro se queda en silencio por un rato junto con Robin, pero luego de calmar su ira y su impotencia, dice:

- He hallado una caverna justo debajo de mi vida, y ese tiempo ha pasado a través de mis ojos, y plegado en mi interior… y ahora el futuro es un lugar agitado, como un misterio olvidado y volteado, que está diciéndome fijamente que en cierta manera… he visto el futuro.

Robin sonríe después de oír estas palabras, y descendiendo lentamente la mano derecha hacia el pecho de Zoro, le dice:

- Todo es incierto, pero en este camino todo puede cambiar.

- ¿Qué queréis decirme?

- Que hay un peligro que se nos avecina, Zoro.

Desde afuera, ambos oyen las pisadas apresuradas de alguien que descendía, y Robin mira hacia atrás, diciendo:

- Y las nuevas son del peligro.

En ese momento, un grumete entra al camarote y sorprendiendo a Zoro, le dice:

- Capitán… tenéis que ver esto.

Al oír esto, Zoro observa que Robin desciende su mirada por lo que este chico había dicho, dándole a entender que estaba cerca del mayor de los peligros, por lo que dirigiéndole al grumete, le dice:

- ¿Hemos…?

No habiendo terminado de preguntar, el grumete atestigua con su cabeza, afirmándole a su capitán que el rumbo les había guiado a la tierra firme, cuando inmediatamente corre hacia la proa junto con el grumete; y al haberse asomado con el resto de los piratas, Zoro observa desde lo lejos unas islas que en la tormenta y la altas mareas, estaba ascendiendo del fondo del mar, provocando fuertes olas que sacudían su nave.

Luego de esto, habiéndose aplacado las olas en medio de la noche, Monet, Juárez y el resto de la tripulación, ven con asombro las islas que emergieron, diciendo:

- Entonces… sí es cierto que estas islas, existen.

- Existen y lo que sea que haya dentro de esas islas… será un misterio para nosotros.

En ese instante, todos estaban celebrando que por fin habían hallado las islas emergentes que mencionó su capitán Zoro, y el objetivo del cual todos cambiaron su rumbo. Pero solamente el capitán peliverde, estaba muy serio y con la intriga en sus ojos, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Así que aquí es donde las formas comenzarán a gotear sobre sus dientes ebrios de misterio, ondeando en el viento… ¿Cómo nos permitimos llegar a esto?

Al instante, Juárez grita a los aires:

- ¡Por las ocho campanas! ¡Preparad todos para fondear la nave, y poder llegar a tierra firme!

Inmediatamente, apresuraron la nave y lograron aproximarse a la costa, para fondear en barco. Pero lejos de cualquier apariencia, Monet percibe la seriedad de Zoro y la incomodidad que reflejaba en sus ojos, del cual se le acerca y le pregunta:

- ¿Está todo en orden, Zoro?

Ignorando la pregunta de Monet, se coloca sus pergaminos en su casaca y ajustándose su sombrero, sus katanas y dice:

- Monet, sea lo que sea que hallemos en este lugar… por favor, no hagáis de héroe, porque no nos conviene para nada.

- ¿Qué queréis decir con eso?

- Que lo que sea que encontremos en estas islas, puede ser una sorpresa para nosotros.

- Pero, ¿Qué sorpresa podemos hallar, si se trata de una isla que acaba emergiendo del mar? No encontraremos amenaza alguna en este lugar.

- Eso es lo que creemos todos, pero…

Y volteando hacia Monet, el peliverde de la casaca negra le coloca una mano encima de su hombro, diciéndole:

- ¿Hemos visto amenazas humanas, desde que encontramos la última fragata quemada?

- No, ninguna.

- Ahí está el detalle…

Dicho esto, se hace a un lado, dejando en claro a su capitana de viajes acerca de qué clase de peligro pudiesen hallar en esas islas, cosa de la cual antes de que descendieran en la orilla, Zoro se sujeta de los cabos y se coloca en la proa, diciéndoles:

- ¡Deteneos y escuchadme, vosotros piratas! ¡Tenéis que prestarme atención antes de que pisen tierra firme!

Luego de haber captado la atención de todos en ese lugar, Zoro mira hacia la isla y dice:

- ¡No sabemos qué se esconde en esa isla, y prefiero serles honestos a todos vosotros! ¡Desde que salimos de islas Vírgenes, hemos enfrentado decenas de peligros que no han sido naturales, y hemos visto cosas que no cualquier pirata hubiese podido ver alguna vez en la vida! ¡Somos miserables y ladrones, pero por lo que hemos visto, hasta la madre tierra España, pagaría por los espectáculos que hemos presenciado!

Y vislumbrando hacia la tripulación nuevamente, les anima diciéndoles a todos:

- ¡No toméis en poco lo que se halla ahí, y nadie se pierda en su camino! ¡Recordad que aunque seamos piratas despreciables, hacemos un trabajo para la corona española, la madre de todas en la tierra!

Acto seguido, todos los piratas rugieron de emoción y se prepararon para descender del barco, mientras que siendo el primero en querer hacerlo, Zoro da un enorme salto de la borda y cae en tierra. El resto de la tripulación descendió de igual manera, mientras que Robin permaneció en la nave, cosa de la cual hizo extrañar a Juárez, diciendo:

- Oye Zoro, ¿No debería descender la oceánida con nosotros?

En ese instante, cuando Zoro estaba a punto de iniciar la expedición, mira hacia atrás y se da cuenta de que Robin estaba en la embarcación, con un manto blanco que cubría su cuerpo. De pronto, sonríe y le guiña el ojo, para luego decirle a Juárez:

- No os preocupéis por ella… ahí donde se encuentra, es mejor lugar para ella.

- ¿Mejor para ella? Este es un lugar inhóspito para nosotros, en medio de la noche, y dices que en donde está se encuentra mejor.

- ¿Qué os preocupa?

- Que en esta isla, hallemos un peligro del cual no podamos enfrentar.

En ese instante, algunos piratas se incomodan del lugar que les parecía muy extraño, siendo una isla con una vegetación regular y unas pequeñas cumbres boscosas sencillas, cosa de la cual uno de ellos dice:

- Siento como el frío de este lugar, me congela el espíritu… hay peligro y no debemos ignorar el frío que hay aquí.

Dicho esto, este pirata escucha que unos se ríen de oírle, respondiéndole:

- ¿El frió os preocupa? ¡Qué majadería!

- Si tanto os preocupa, hubieses quedado en la nave, aplicando brea… como todo un inútil.

Luego de que los piratas se estuviesen frustrando por el lugar y por el clima, Monet alza su arma y dispara, haciendo que todos se calmen, y al haber atraído su atención, les dice:

- ¡Silencio todos! ¡Nadie retrocederá de este lugar, y nadie provocará un alboroto entre los camaradas!

Y entre todos, Zoro les sorprende tras haber mirado a su alrededor, tratando de vislumbrar si había visto algo anteriormente, diciendo:

- Tal vez los marineros tengan razón.

Pero es cuando Monet se sorprende, y volteando hacia Zoro, se le coloca de frente y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué decís?

- Que tal vez sea mejor que emprendamos recorrido por estas islas… lo que vemos es ofuscado por la noche y no tenemos mucha luz de antorcha… además, en unas horas amanecerá, y nos vendría bien dormir por un largo rato, para recobrar fuerzas, de ser necesario.

Todos se extrañaron asombrados de escuchar lo que había dicho Zoro, cosa de la cual Juárez, voltea hacia todos, diciéndoles:

- ¡Nuestro capitán tiene razón, deberíamos emprender marcha para mañana! ¡De vuelta todos a la nave, escudriñaremos las islas para el amanecer cuando se nos acabe el ron!

En ese instante, Monet guía a los piratas de regreso a la nave, mientras que Zoro se queda en silencio, divisando hacia las montañas que se levantaban en la isla. Juárez se dirige hacia él, y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué os sucede, Zoro? No os encontráis bien.

- No lo sé… simplemente, no me siento tranquilo y seguro en este lugar.

- ¿Estáis seguro?

- Más seguro, no puedo estar… regresemos a la nave, ahora.

Y dicho esto, ambos regresaron con el grupo, esperando la hora del alba, para dar el recorrido hacia la isla, que ante los ojos de todos había emergido.


	24. La Ciudad Innominada

Siendo una hora antes del amanecer, cuando el cielo estaba aun casi oscuro mientras esclarecía, toda la tripulación permanecía durmiendo, esperando la pronta llegada del alba, excepto por Roronoa Zoro, quien no había pegado un ojo, desde que había arribado a dichosas islas emergentes. La confusión lo estaba angustiando, pero a su vez sentía ganas de poder entrar a la isla y poder descubrir el misterio de lo que se trataba el renacimiento de las islas, y de las pérdidas de las fragatas.

Mientras estaba amaneciendo, el capitán Zoro, se queda sentado en la cubierta, comiendo una manzana verde, diciendo:

- Para bien o para mal, me hallo en este lugar del cual ni siquiera debí llegar… pero no puedo evitar, que todo esto se trata de una mala jugada de la bruja de las profundidades.

En ese instante, Zoro se termina de comer la manzana y justo cuando iba a levantarse de la silla, se sorprende de ver un extraño remolino blanco que estaba formándose en la orilla de la playa. Pensando que se podría tratar de un enemigo nuevo que viene a atacarles, Zoro coloca su mano en la empuñadura de la katana, divisando atento a lo que se estaba formando en la arena, cuando de pronto se sorprende de ver que lo que se formó de la arena, fue la mismísima bruja de las profundidades.

- ¿Qué? ¿Vos? ¿Qué demonios hacéis aquí, maldita bruja?

Oyendo esto, la bruja mira a Zoro en la cubierta y desde abajo, se dispone a aplaudir escarnecidamente, diciendo:

- ¡Bravo, Zoro! ¡Miraos nada más! ¡Habéis llegado hasta donde muchos no han podido llegar! ¡Tengo que admitir que sois más resistente e impredecible de lo que podría imaginar, y me habéis asombrado!

Luego de decir esto, desaparece como un humo que se desvanecía y sorprendió al peliverde de la casaca negra por detrás de donde estaba parado, y al voltearse con la katana en la mano, dice:

- ¡Maldición, no puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven!

A lo que ella le responde, diciendo:

- Lo que vuestros ojos no pueden ver, es que no os encontráis aquí en esta isla por encontrar fragatas perdidas de reinos humanos… a mi no podéis engañarme, Zoro… se que estáis buscando respuestas de la muerte de vuestra hermana.

Entendiendo todo este juego de palabras que le decía esta bruja para desmoralizarlo, Zoro toma una decisión de querer seguirle el juego, y lentamente envaina su espada y se controla, cosa que sorprendió a la misma bruja. Acto seguido, Zoro se comporta de manera sarcástica y extiende sus manos, diciendo:

- Parece que sabéis cual es la razón… y no os puedo engañar en realidad.

Dicho esto, toma la decisión de querer acercarse a la bruja y estando a un metro de frente a ella, le dice:

- ¿Qué es lo que quiero buscar exactamente? ¿Qué es lo que hay en mi corazón que no puede ser sanado?

Al oír esto, la bruja se queda callada por un momento y dando unos pasos hacia Zoro, lo tiene a una distancia muy cercana, tanto como para poder verlo bien a los ojos, y le dice:

- Lo que se esconde detrás de vuestro corazón, es que hay un dolor que no pudo ser sanado hace seis años atrás y que permanece en vos… de igual manera se halla un miedo de querer hallar la verdad de todo esto, y pensar de que se trata de un desvío de la naturaleza, pero no…

Mientras decía estas palabras, la bruja caminaba rodeando al corsario de las tres katanas, diciéndole:

- A veces creo que vuestro temor, no es más que una majadería de querer comprender si es que el destino de la muerte de vuestra hermana, no estaba en manos de la naturaleza… y no… estaba en manos de alguien más.

Habiendo dicho esto, percibe que la mente de Zoro comenzaba a ser perturbada, ya que la bruja estaba refiriéndose a él.

- ¿Qué irónico, no? Tratando de encontrar las respuestas de la muerte de vuestra hermana y de quien fue el causante, pero ni siquiera habéis comprendido nada de lo que sucede aquí… ¿Queréis encontrar un culpable?

Acto seguido, la bruja se acerca al oído de Zoro, lo suficiente como para decirle las siguientes palabras con toda la burla del mundo, demostrada en su sonrisa peligrosa:

- Busca dentro de vos, Zoro.

Dicho esto, la bruja se aleja del peliverde de la casaca negra y se coloca cerca de la borda, diciendo:

- Dentro y fuera del sueño, estáis en la arena, dando círculos que pronto podrían ser círculos de sangre… ¿Podéis daros cuenta de que todo ha cambiado otra vez? Y ahora… ¿Qué es lo que habéis oído hablar, como la vela en medio de la parpadeante brisa nocturna? ¿No es acaso vuestros latidos, que son señal de que estáis asustado?

Y habiendo terminado de decir estas palabras, la bruja se desvanece, terminando de desaparecer de la presencia de Zoro, quien se hallaba en un dilema mental que poco a poco lo estaba confundiendo.

Ya habiendo amanecido por completo, Juárez abre la cubierta y sale con una botella de ron en la mano, cubriendo su vista del sol, diciendo:

- El sol sí que está demasiado fuerte… ¡Maldición, hasta podría pelar un pollo con el calor!

En ese instante, percibe que detrás de él mismo, se encontraba muy serio Zoro afilando una de sus katanas, del cual al haberse echado un sorbo de su ron, se le acerca lentamente, diciéndole:

- ¿Desde qué hora estáis aquí? Parece que no has podido pegar una pestaña…

Y extendiéndole la botella de ron, se da cuenta que Zoro sin voltear, se la quita y se termina el resto, arrojándola por fuera de la borda, diciéndole:

- Como si fuese muy fácil, hermano mío… tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer así que más os vale que despertéis al resto de la dotación, porque no quiero permanecer más en esta isla miserable.

- Ya veo… por ventura de la vida, ¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que ya vuestra katana está más que afilada? ¿Para qué le seguís afilando?

- Porque…

En ese instante, Zoro sorprende a Juárez, moviendo la hoja hacia el cuello de este anciano, quien estaba chorreado de este movimiento repentino de su capitán.

- De esta manera, lo que sea que se nos cruce en el camino, termine picado y rajado, sin ningún esfuerzo… ¿Vislumbráis a que me refiero?

Oyendo esto, Juárez mueve la katana de su cuello, y respirando de manera frenética, le reprocha a su capitán, diciéndole:

- ¿Qué demonios os pasa? ¿Acaso estáis loco?

- ¡No estoy loco, estoy obstinado de permanecer en esta maldita isla! ¡Quiero terminar esta mierda de una vez por todas, y largarme de regreso!

- ¿Matándome?

- ¡No, matando al primer cabrón que se me atraviese en el camino! ¡Obviamente no sois vos!

De pronto, aparece Monet, junto con el resto de la tripulación, que al ver a Zoro y a Juárez riñendo, intervienen de inmediato para evitar posibles pérdidas, diciendo:

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué estáis combatiendo? ¡Deteneos ya!

Acto seguido, Zoro y Juárez se separan y el capitán de la tripulación, saltando de la borda, dice:

- ¡Tenéis poco tiempo para bajar de ahí, y preparaos para caminar y recorrer la isla! ¡Juárez, escoged la mitad que vendrá con nosotros y el resto, que se quede a cuidar la nave!

Y dicho esto, Zoro se adentra a la isla, mientras que esta mujer se queda preocupada por la reacción de su capitán. Juárez, mirando de mala gana a la tripulación, dice:

- ¡Ya oyeron todos al capitán! ¡Preparaos rápido!

Mientras todos los piratas estaban buscando sus armas y lo necesario, Monet se le acerca por detrás al preocupado anciano ebrio y le dice:

- Juárez… ¿Qué le pasa a Zoro?

- Ese gurrumino no ha entendido aun que somos responsabilidad de él… y no sé cómo es que he decidido seguirle hasta el final, pero confío plenamente en él.

Y así mismo mientras veía como Juárez se iba a prepararse, Monet voltea hacia la dirección de donde Zoro tomó rumbo y decidió seguirle, justo antes de que el resto estuviese listo para descender. Ya cuando caminaba por las espesuras de los arboles, el solitario capitán Zoro encuentra un espacio de tierra, vacío y amplio en medio de su camino. Se detuvo a meditar un rato en su incomodidad por el encuentro de anoche, del cual mientras veía como la arena se movía por el viento, dijo a sí mismo:

- ¿Son estas tierras, un misterio del que debo descubrir?

Dicho esto, se agacha y remueve con su mano la arena de un lugar especifico, encontrándose así, una roca que parecía más un ladrillo que cualquier cosa. Tomándola con sus manos, el peliverde de casaca negra, se da cuenta de que tiene un extraño relieve, grabado en una cara similar a la de una cecaelia, en la peña. Al instante, Monet, Juárez y el resto de la tripulación, incluyendo a la oceánida Robin, llegaron a donde estaba este hombre agachado en el suelo, del cual Monet sintiéndose interesada en saber que pasa, acercándose a su capitán, le pregunta:

- ¿Qué sucede, Zoro? ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

Y oyendo esto, el peliverde reacciona de sus pensamientos, y estando de espaldas, le muestra la roca al resto de la tripulación. Juárez alcanzando a ver la imagen, pregunta:

- ¿Qué es ese rostro? ¿Parece una Gorgona?

Y uno de la tripulación, alcanzando a ver la imagen, dice:

- ¡No, eso parece más bien una monstruosidad del tártaro!

En ese instante, los demás tripulantes irrumpieron, diciendo:

- ¡Mentecato, si fuese una monstruosidad del tártaro, ya estaríamos consumidos!

- ¡Mirad en donde nos encontramos! ¡Esta isla ascendió de las profundidades y puede que terminemos en ella!

- ¡Esta isla está maldita!

- ¡Y yo voy a regresar!

Oyendo todas estas palabras, Zoro frunce el ceño, sacando así mismo su pistola alzándola y disparándola al aire, haciendo silenciar a todos, diciendo:

- ¡Nadie irá de regreso a la nave! ¡Todos continuaremos en esta travesía, y el que se devuelva a la nave, al regresar me encargaré yo mismo que camine por la plancha!

Dicho esto, suelta la roca y comienza a observar a los lados, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Debemos seguir.

Todos los demás se quedaron en silencio al ver que Zoro se adentraba a la isla, sin miedo ni temor a nada, cosa de la cual Juárez, Monet y Robin le siguieron, mientras que el resto de la tripulación se apresuraron en alcanzarlos sin pensarlo dos veces para no caminar por la plancha. Habiendo recorrido la isla por casi una hora, Zoro siente que Monet se le aproxima a un lado, y que de inmediato camina con él diciéndole:

- ¿Sabremos que hallar aquí?

- No lo sé… puede que no sea la muerte que nos consuma.

- Hace seis años atrás… ¿Recordáis que las islas que me dijiste que habíais visto, son así?

En ese instante, Zoro se detiene y el resto hace lo mismo, esperando respuestas de su capitán, de quien le veían con mucha confusión en sus ojos. De pronto, en medio del silencio, el peliverde de la casaca negra mira hacia los lados, diciendo:

- ¿No sienten ese presentimiento tan particular, de que algo nos está observando en esta isla?

Y sacando dos de sus katanas, Zoro se gira delante de todos, y les da la siguiente de las órdenes:

- ¡Preparad los vuestros, mis valientes! ¡No sabemos a que podamos enfrentarnos aquí!

Acto seguido, todos los demás piratas prepararon sus alfanjes y continuaron caminando entre las malezas extrañas, de las cuales Monet frunce el ceño por la vegetación vista a su alrededor, y dijo:

- Nunca en mi vida vi unas malezas como estas… puede que sean antiguas.

- No es solo eso…

En ese instante, Monet se da la vuelta y ve a la oceánida que se le acercaba a un lado, diciéndole:

- Son vegetaciones antiguas, que permanecieron intactas desde hace años.

- ¿Y cómo demonios lo sabes?

- Porque ya he estado en esta isla, hace más de 200 años atrás. No ha cambiado en nada.

Pero cuando empezaron a adentrarse más a la isla, todos se dieron cuenta de que los arboles y la vegetación, parecía ser de algas marinas y plantas de las profundidades de los océanos, caso del cual Zoro al cortar una rama, la siente pegajosa en sus manos, diciendo:

- Ya veo… todo esto está más glutinoso y viscoso que una rama de árbol normal.

Dicho esto, Zoro suelta la rama y continua caminando con el resto de la tripulación, pero en ese mismo instante, mientras todos estaban marchando hacia la isla en lo profundo, se ven encerrados en un conjunto de montañas que bloqueaban su camino. Juárez al ver esto, se reprocha diciendo:

- ¡Mierdas, estamos atrapados en este paso! ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Pero sin siquiera desesperarse ante esta situación, Zoro envaina sus katanas y mira hacia los lados, y se acomoda el sombrero diciendo:

- Tiene que haber una salida o un camino adyacente que nos lleve hacia algo aquí.

- Puede que tengáis razón, zagalillo.

- Debo tenerla de algún u otro modo…

Y viendo que a la derecha de todos, la colina descendía entre los muchos árboles, dijo:

- ¡Iremos todos por allá! ¡Preparaos para tomar un nuevo camino, y recordad que aquí tomamos un desvío!

Oyendo estas órdenes de su capitán, Monet se saca un pañuelo de su escote y lo amarra en lo alto de uno de estos árboles, diciendo:

- ¡Perfecto capitán, con esto sabremos que por aquí debemos regresar!

- Excelente… ¡Muy bien, no nos retrasemos! ¡El que se rezague, se queda atrás!

Habiendo dicho esto, todos tomaron un nuevo camino, rodeando el lugar por la derecha, para hallar un camino mejor y una ruta especifica. Tras haber caminado por horas en esa enorme isla, Zoro se detiene en un espacio abierto, del cual un río descendía sobre una cascada, diciendo:

- ¡Muy bien, nos detendremos aquí por un rato! ¡Descansad todo lo que podáis, y no nos detendremos hasta el amanecer!

Media hora más tarde, el peliverde de casaca negra estaba muy preocupado ante todos en ese lugar, del cual al asomarse a la cascada y en donde caía, se mantuvo en silencio. Descendiendo hacia ella, sumerge sus pies y dice a sí mismo:

- Esta isla me intranquiliza… no deberíamos ni siquiera detenernos.

Al instante, ascendiendo por las rocas hasta donde se halaba el capitán de casaca negra, Robin llegaba en silencio, trayéndole pan en sus manos. Deteniéndose justo a un lado de él, se preocupa por su corsario, y le pregunta:

- Zoro… ¿Qué os acontece? Veo que sufrís dilemas interminables en vuestra mente.

- Ojala fuese así…

Diciendo esto, Zoro se ve interrumpido por la sonrisa de Robin cuando giró hacia ella, llenándose de paz al ver sus ojos brillantes de alegría, cosa de la cual ve el pan que tenía en sus manos, y le recibe viendo que se sentaba a su lado, diciendo:

- Os imaginé en cualquier cosa, menos en una dadora de pan… supongo que es un atributo que os viene bien, mi diosa amada.

En ese instante, Robin siente un poco de vergüenza y le coloca la mano en la boca de Zoro, mientras sonreía frenéticamente, diciéndole:

- No me digáis así delante de todos… pensarán que somos amantes.

Acto seguido, Zoro le quita la mano de su boca y acercándose más a sus labios, le dice:

- Que piensen lo que se les venga en gana, yo soy el capitán y a mí me obedecen, después de todo… ¿No?

- Pero no debéis abusar de vuestro cargo.

- Es el cargo que me fue otorgado con patente de corso, y así prevalecerá.

En ese caso, Zoro se aleja un poco de ella y da un mordisco de ese pan, pero es detenido por Robin, quien le extiende una botella diciéndole:

- ¿Y queréis vino también?

Sin duda alguna el capitán de casaca negra se da la media vuelta y se dirige a tomar el vino, pero Robin le sorprende, empujándolo hacia el agua. Acto seguido algunos piratas que estaban viendo esto, se asomaron al río del cual caía agua, y vieron a Zoro ascender a la superficie, mientras que este capitán extrañado de ver como Robin no paraba de reírse, él termina sonriendo por verle, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- ¿Qué más da? Muchos pagarían miles de doblones, por ver lo que veo con mis propios ojos… una deidad riéndose con sentimientos de felicidad.

En ese momento Zoro estaba nadando hacia la orilla para poder salirse, pero se detiene al ver que una luz, detrás de la cascada le estaba llamando la atención. Acto seguido se sumerge nuevamente y debajo del agua, observa que en dirección hacia la cascada se hallaba una escalera de piedra que se dirigía hacia lo profundo de la cueva.

Pasado el rato, Zoro sale del río y se saca su casaca y su camisa, escurriéndoles el agua, mientras que al sacarse las botas de igual manera para dejar caer el agua en ella, deja toda su ropa mojada, diciendo:

- ¡Bien, dejad mis vestiduras aquí que se sequen!

Pero dirigiéndose hacia Robin, Zoro se asegura que nadie más escuchase lo que iba a hablar, así que disimula abrazando a la diosa, y le dice al oído:

- Creo que he hallado una entrada a algo… detrás de la cascada.

Robin se siente extrañada de oír esto, y le sigue la corriente por el cual al ver fijamente a los ojos de ese hombre, dirige su mirada hacia la cascada, diciendo:

- Una entrada… ¿Estás seguro?

Y apartándose de Zoro, Robin camina hacia la cascada, del cual al haber llegado ante la catarata, da un paso sobre el río y camina sobre las aguas, quedándose de frente ante todos los demás piratas que se quedaban sorprendidos, dice a sí misma:

- Puede que esta entrada, nos lleve a todos hacia la…

Rápidamente, Zoro se coloca las botas, su pañoleta y su sombrero, dejando su casaca y su camisa en una peña; del cual luego se enfunda sus tres katanas, acercándose en silencio a un lado del río. Acto seguido, Robin se da media vuelta con los demás tripulantes, sonriendo y diciendo:

- ¡Bah, que cabeza la mía! ¡Y yo pensando que puedo cazar peces en este río tan extraño!

En ese instante, los demás piratas siguieron haciendo lo que hacían, pero Zoro entendió que la oceánida estaba distrayendo al resto de la tripulación, por el cual este dice ante todos:

- ¡Arrr, voy a nadar un rato! ¡Creo que me hace falta!

Y sin más que decir, se lanza al agua y nada en dirección hacia la cascada, mientras que el cuerpo de Robin, se hace agua y se complementa con el elemento, dejando a todos atrás. Luego de haber nadado un poco, Zoro se ve con las escaleras y llega hacia ellas, ascendiendo del agua y viendo una entrada al final de las escaleras. La entrada parecía un poco extraña y misteriosa, así que al subir las escaleras dice a sí mismo:

- Puede que eso me guía hacia…

Terminando de subir la escalera, Zoro ve un camino largo que estaba iluminado al final, por el cual a un lado se sorprende de ver a Robin hecha agua, materializándose ante los ojos del capitán como la mujer representativa. Viendo como se formó, el peliverde sonrió diciendo:

- Parece que después de todo sois más sorprendente que cualquier cosa.

- Me alegra saber que sigo siendo alguien que os sorprende mucho.

Ambos viendo el camino, deciden caminar hacia la luz que se ve al final del camino, colocándose Zoro delante de Robin, con sus katanas desenvainadas en las manos, hasta que finalmente se asoman y se quedan en silencio por lo que tenían delante de sí mismos, y sorprendidos de la misma manera.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- No tengo la menor idea…

Lo que se halaba al final del camino, era la inmensidad de las ruinas de una enorme ciudad que estaba erigida en el centro de una enorme montaña, que a un lado de ellos, ese lugar entero estaba abierto, haciendo entender que dejó de estar cubierto por la montaña. Así que Zoro sigue sorprendido por esto, frunciendo el ceño y diciendo:

- De ser una ciudad antigua, pues posee algo que no hemos identificado.

Dicho esto, no se da cuenta que Robin saca un manto con el que le seca el agua que poseía en su cuerpo, puesto que al sentir el suave tacto de sus manos en su espalda, voltea hacia atrás, sonriendo ante esta oceánida.

- Creo que olvidé mis ropajes, y parece que tendremos que seguir así… ¿No os molesta que ande sin ropa?

Habiendo terminado de secar los cabellos de Zoro, Robin levanta la mirada del cuerpo de su amado pirata viéndole a los ojos, lanzándole el pañuelo en la cara, haciéndose a un lado y descendiendo sobre una escalera. Zoro inmediatamente le sigue y sosteniendo el pañuelo en su mano, dice a sí mismo:

- Claro que no le importa.

Después de decir esto, mientras caminaban a través de las ruinas, Zoro decía:

- ¿Cómo fue que se formó todo esto?

Pero Robin, deteniéndose en una parte alta, parece reconocer esta ciudad en ruinas y mira hacia el horizonte, diciendo:

- Esta ciudad tiene alrededor de 950 años, desde que fue fundada.

- ¿950 años? ¿Tanto tiempo?

- Así es, Zoro… esta era una civilización que fue fundada en ese año, porque los dinteles de la ciudad, en cada lugar, hacen ver reseña que es como una ciudad romana o algo por el estilo… se dice que en esta ciudad, sus antiguos habitantes vivían en paz y en armonía, como cualquier ciudad en donde la justicia se aprecie como tal… pero parece que detrás del velo de lo desconocido, muchos de ellos…

Mientras descendía del lugar alto, Robin pasaba sus manos sobre las paredes ruinosas, y seguía diciendo:

- … no eran tan puros como decían ser… muchos de ellos eran corrompidos por los deseos de alta mar.

Oyendo esto, Zoro reacciona, diciendo:

- Así que también eran atraídos a ser marineros, ¿No?

- Por supuesto. Para ser una isla muy remota del mundo, muchos debían dedicarse a ser marineros… pero lo más curioso de todo, es que esta isla se hundió, por el hecho de que algo hizo que se hundiera.

- ¿Algo? ¿O alguien?

- Nadie lo sabe con seguridad… por eso, es que cualquiera que encuentra una ciudad tan extraña, de la cual no le encuentran ni el sentido de sus edificaciones o del cual no hayan esqueletos o restos, da el nombre a esta ciudad.

- ¿Y cómo se llama esta ciudad?

- Muy simple…

Zoro desvía su mirada hacia Robin, y ella observa a su corsario con una peculiar sonrisa disimulada que no daba entender nada, diciéndole:

- La ciudad sin nombre.

Así mismo, Zoro desvía su mirada hacia otra columna que tenía la imagen de una cecaelia, pareciéndole extraño hallar este relieve, ya que lo había visto anteriormente, diciendo:

- ¿Segura estáis que no es obra de alguien?

Robin deja de tocar las columnas, y volteando hacia su amado corsario peliverde quien enfundaba de nuevo sus katanas, le pregunta:

- ¿A qué os referís con eso?

- Que todo lo que estamos viendo aquí, es una isla que fue hundida hace años atrás, y que gracias a eso, supongo que tuvo que haber sido obra de los mares que hicieron hundir esto… ¿O en realidad pensáis que fue el mar que lo hizo?

- A veces empiezo a creer que culpáis de todo a la bruja de las profundidades.

- Exacto… ¿No puede ser obra de ella?

Habiendo dicho esto, el lugar comenzó a agitarse lentamente, del cual una brisa helada pasaba por las calles de las ruinas, del cual Zoro se colocaba sus brazos en su pecho. Robin viendo la dirección del viento, se asustó ya que entendía el significado de tal ventarrón, y de pronto en la brisa, nuevamente la bruja de las profundidades se reía de Zoro, diciéndole:

- "Creéis conocer el sentido de la luz, pero la luz punza vuestros ojos, y no podéis regresar ahora de vuestro entendimiento que quedó en el pasado… fue tan lento que ellos no pudieron predecirlo, porque vuestra mente está justamente pisando en un infinito espacio"

Oyendo esto Zoro, saca de nuevo sus katanas, girando la cabeza hacia los lados, mientras la voz seguía diciendo:

- "Y todo porque no podéis que en esta cámara misteriosa, se rompió una fuga misteriosa, que se convirtió en una tormenta marítima que está tragándose lo último que sabía de la belleza… ¿Acaso lo que veis a vuestro alrededor no lo explica?"

Sin embargo Zoro, terminando de oír estas palabras, descendió la cabeza y muy enojado y contrariado, vuelve a oír que esta bruja le hablaba por los aires:

- "Un hombre entró en la habitación y se sentó junto a su hijo: "He aquí las palabras que se suponen que se hablen. Este es mi propósito, de todas estas palabras que deberías saber"… "Cerrad vuestros ojos ahora, esta es la ultima fuerza que tendréis. Recordad que vuestra vida era un color brillante, recordad que vuestra madre fue una brasa ardiente, recordad que vuestro corazón tenía un perfecto dueño" "Dormid ahora, sumergiéndoos en los estanques. El sonido del sueño, dejará vuestros miedos a los tontos""

Robin de inmediato pudo notar que Zoro levanta la mirada impactado, porque esta bruja había sacado recuerdos profundos de la mente y del corazón de este corsario, quien derramaba lágrimas de ira en sus ojos, por sentirse impotente. Para finalizar, una última pregunta se escuchó en los aires, diciendo:

- "Pero decidme Zoro… ¿Era todo humo y espejos?"

Habiéndose hartado de seguir oyendo esto, el peliverde del sombrero negro grita a los aires, diciendo:

- ¡Cállate, cállate maldita bruja! ¡Cállate!

Y viendo hacia los lados, dijo:

- ¡No sois nadie para sacar mis recuerdos pasados a mi mente! ¡Mis padres quedaron atrás y nadie me saca eso a la mente! ¡Sois una despreciable, maldita y proterva!

Dicho esto, Zoro cae de rodillas al suelo, sosteniéndose con ambas katanas y permanece airado, estallando amargamente; mientras que Robin siente dolor en su corazón por ver a su amado pirata así, del cual acercándose a él, se arrodilla a un lado y lo abraza, colocando su cabeza en sus pechos, consolándolo de este pesar.

De pronto, Zoro se calma poco a poco, del cual al haber terminado de apaciguarse a sí mismo, levanta su mirada hacia el frente con seriedad, del cual Robin le sujeta su rostro con sus suaves manos, diciéndole:

- ¿Qué sucede, Zoro?

Y sin decir ni siquiera ninguna palabra, se levanta del suelo y camina hacia una dirección, descendiendo unas escaleras de piedra. Robin, estando completamente confundida por la extraña actitud de Zoro, se levanta y le sigue, descendiendo las escaleras, de las cuales al haber llegado hacia abajo, ambos se detienen en la superficie de una laguna que sumergía parte de las ruinas de la ciudad, saliendo de la montaña abierta. Robin, viendo a su alrededor, dijo:

- Conozco este lugar… he estado aquí hace años atrás.

A lo que Zoro manteniéndose muy serio, dijo:

- Y entonces, ¿Conocéis que hay detrás de esa enorme pared que nos atraviesa el camino de esta ciudad?

- Puede que haya una abertura en las profundidades… como sea, tendríamos que revisar.

- Bien, yo lo haré, pero… ¿Cómo podéis estar segura de esto?

- He vivido años en el agua.

Mientras Zoro descendía por la gradería, caminando hacia abajo de la escalera, pregunta a Robin:

- ¿Hace cuantos años atrás o cuantos años habéis vivido, diosa mía?

- Más de 300 años atrás.

En ese momento, el capitán se detiene exorbitando los ojos en una dirección, del cual pregunta:

- ¿Tenéis más de 300 años de existencia?

- No Zoro, más de 700 años de vida… recordad que soy una poderosa ninfa de los océanos.

- Sí, por supuesto que lo recuerdo, solo que me cuesta creer que lleváis siglos de vida, y os veis como una doncella de 30… ¡Bah! ¿Qué importa?

Y lanzándose al agua, comienza a nadar hacia una abertura en medio de un muro que se hallaba atravesando la ciudad, del cual Robin se sumerge igualmente y le sigue por ese agujero que estaba conectado hacia otro lado. Habiendo nadado lo suficiente como para salir al otro lado, Zoro ve luz en la superficie del agua, y decide nadar hacia la superficie, asomando la cabeza por encima del agua, diciendo:

- ¡Arrr! Demasiada agua.

Y viendo a los lados, Zoro frunce el ceño por no encontrar a su amada diosa y se pregunta:

- ¿En dónde está Robin? Ya debió haber llegado.

Habiendo dicho esto, se sorprende de ver que a donde había salido, estaba pasando un río en una canal que arrastraba todo hacia una dirección, pero de pronto Zoro se asombra de ver a Robin, a un lado de él, de pie sobre las aguas, diciendo:

- ¿Me buscabais?

Cosa de la cual Zoro suspira aliviado e incomodo, diciendo:

- No, ya no… ¿Hacia dónde nos lleva este camino?

- Este camino nos lleva hacia un terreno distinto… es más espacioso y olvidado.

- Entiendo, vamos allá.

Y dejándose arrastrar por la corriente, Zoro nada hacia el lugar del cual hablaban, para luego ser arrastrado a una pequeña laguna, de donde desembocaba este río. Estando boca abajo, el capitán de casaca negra, se levanta y alza la vista hacia el terreno, pero cuando se levantó, se encontró con una embarcación fondeada en la orilla de la costa. Después de que llegó Robin con su sombrero, ambos vieron esta embarcación, y dijeron:

- Así que no somos los únicos en este lugar… ¿Quiénes son estos?

- No lo sé, Zoro, pero recordad que tenéis muchos enemigos en alta mar, y que desean atraparos para poder hacerse de los tesoros, con vuestra guía.

- Pero no me atraparán jamás.

Y viendo que este corsario estaba sacando una de sus katanas, le pregunta con preocupación:

- ¿Qué haréis, Zoro? No pensaréis atacarles vos solo… ¿O sí?

Y volteando hacia Robin, con una sonrisa irónica, le dice:

- No, solo planearé darle una pequeña visita, a quien se halle en esa embarcación… y por supuesto, tomar algo que me beneficie.

Dicho esto, Zoro corre hacia la embarcación, llegando hasta los cabos que sujetaban el barco en la arena, y envaina su katana, subiendo por los cabos, hasta que al llegar a la cubierta, se asoma lentamente, diciendo:

- Veamos que pasa aquí.

Y luego de decir esto, saca su katana de nuevo y brinca por la borda, cayendo en la cubierta, diciendo:

- ¡Al abordaje, cucarachas ebrias!

Pero no se hallaba ni el alma de un pirata en la cubierta, del cual Zoro levanta su ceja derecha, diciendo:

- ¿No hay nadie?

Acto seguido, se empecina a revisar la embarcación por completo, pero no halló a nadie en todo el lugar. Robin aparece en la cubierta, y viendo que Zoro salía del camarote del capitán, le dice:

- Es extraño hallar esta embarcación vacía… parece que están ganándole la batalla a quienes ofrecen precio por vuestra cabeza.

- Lo cual me parece demasiado extraño, si por ventura habéis notado que creen que soy el que conoce en donde están las madres cargas.

Dicho esto, Zoro se sujeta de los obenques del palo mayor, y dice a Robin:

- Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. No hay nada en esta nave que nos pueda interesar.

- ¿Estáis seguro de eso?

- Sí… todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo, y deberíamos regresar con…

En ese mismo instante, Zoro percibe que algo se estaba moviendo entre los arboles lejos de la playa, por el cual se esconde junto con Robin y ambos ven que estaba saliendo un dragón espinado que caminaba hacia lo profundo de la selva. Zoro viendo esto, dijo:

- ¡Cáspita! ¡Esa sabandija también está aquí!

Dicho esto, Zoro se da la media vuelta y se recuesta en la baranda del barco, diciendo:

- ¿Creéis que esta isla ha despertado cosas que no deberíamos enfrentar?

- Solo sé que son cosas que no podéis enfrentar solo… debéis buscar a vuestra dotación.

- No… no importa, no regresaré a la ciudad sin nombre, seguiré mi rumbo y no me detendré.

En ese instante, ambos se vuelven a asomar y esta vez ven que en la misma dirección de la cual estaba yéndose el dragón espinado, estaban llegando más que le seguían a esta que vieron primero.

- Maldición… cada vez son más de estas alimañas… quizá deba esperar un poco para luego salir de aquí.

A su lado, Robin aprovecha el silencio y se asoma por la borda, llamando la atención de las bestias espinadas, que al verla rugieron yendo hacia ella directamente. Zoro ve esto y se asombra diciéndole:

- ¿Habéis perdido la cabeza? Esas alimañas son difíciles de matar.

- No os preocupéis, amor mío.

Así que tras haberse asomado este también por la borda, ve que las criaturas vienen hacia ella y se prepara a atacarlas con sus katanas, diciendo:

- ¡A por mí, porquerías!

Pero no tuvo mucho que hacer, ya que Robin extendió sus manos e hizo detener a las bestias que salieron espantadas con demasiado temor de verla a ella más de cerca. No quedó ninguna frente a sí mismo, por el cual Zoro desciende la guardia diciendo muy sorprendido:

- ¿Y esto que mierdas fue?

- Nada amor mío, todos me temen… ahora debemos preocuparnos para conseguir un nuevo rumbo.

Así que preparándose para seguir este camino, Zoro enfunda nuevamente sus katanas y se baja del barco con Robin, y ambos deciden ir por el rumbo del que estas bestias se dirigían; mientras que sin darse cuenta, del puesto de vigía del palo mayor, aparece la bruja de las profundidades, que veía a estos dos amantes ir hacia la selva, sonriendo y diciendo:

- Y así nuestro corsario escapa de esa casa lúgubre, tan silenciosamente como sea posible, pero solo para poder encontrar el terror que jamás pensó que vería… nuestro corsario jamás olvidará lo que ha sucedido en la ciudad innominada, derribado como una cepa de enfermos a los bancos de lodo… solamente para hallar lo que en realidad es pelear contra sus miedos.

Y dicho esto, la bruja desaparece del puesto de vigía de esa embarcación extrañamente ruinosa y destruida.


	25. Problemas Para Zoro

Luego de que Zoro y Robin, avistaran unos dragones espinados de mar en la orilla de la playa, ambos le siguieron sigilosamente, a ver en donde se dirigían, pero cada vez que se acercaban a ellos, se adentraban más a la isla y no reconocían el rastro. Ya habiendo caminado por más de una hora, ambos se preguntaron:

- ¿Por aquí es donde se fueron esas bestias?

Y Robin, quien se hallaba detrás de Zoro, con sus manos en los hombros de su capitán protector, dice:

- Sí, muy segura de eso.

- En este caso, sea lo que sea que se enfrente en el camino, tendremos que estar alertas y cubriéndonos las espaldas.

- Sois mi salvador.

Oyendo esto, Zoro sonríe y continúa con su paso hacia las espesuras de la selva; llegando así a un espacio arenoso que estaba habitado por unos piratas desconocidos. Robin, examinándolos a cada uno bien, dice:

- No tengo la menor idea de quienes sean ellos.

- Siendo ese el caso, ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí? ¿Habrán llegado antes que nosotros o después?

- No lo sabemos, pero pueden ser peligrosos para nosotros.

Pero al dirigir su mirada hacia Zoro, Robin no lo ve a un lado de sí misma, y sorprendida mira hacia los lados, diciendo:

- Zoro, estúpido… ¿Dónde estás?

En ese instante, a un lado de unas rocas, lejos de donde estos piratas descansaban, aparece Zoro en silencio y sigiloso con un puñal pequeño en su mano, y busca reconocer a estos piratas.

- A ver… ¿Quiénes son estos pusilánimes?

Mientras estaba observando a uno que estaba de espaldas, sentado en una roca y bebiendo ron, Zoro se queda viendo fijamente la botella, diciendo:

- Me gustaría tomar un poco de ron.

Y al asomarse para acercarse a este hombre, se detiene al percibir que este pirata se echa un pedo, del cual Zoro sin decir nada, cambia su semblante en señal de asco y se coloca su mano en la nariz, escondiéndose nuevamente en la roca, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Maldita cucaracha ebria… desgraciado sea por lanzarse un regüeldo.

Dicho esto, se asoma otra vez viendo a este pirata con asco, del cual al ver a un lado una roca, la toma apresuradamente e impulsándose con otra roca, se asoma por arriba de la peña que le ocultaba, y le impactó la roca en la cabeza de este hombre, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Habiéndose asomado, Zoro se dirige al hombre con la cabeza ensangrentada, desvalijándolo y levantando la botella de ron, diciendo:

- A más ver, cerdo miserable.

Rápidamente, se fue corriendo hacia otro lado, permaneciendo escondido entre unos piratas que estaban cocinando un cerdo en una fogata y bebiendo ron en su descanso. Viendo esto, Zoro se le hizo agua la boca diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Que hambre que tengo y estos malandrines comen sin mí… pero…

Y habiéndose dicho esto donde estaba escondido, el peliverde de la casaca negra hace un ruido con su voz, como si fuese un animal salvaje, del cual los piratas que comían, se levantaron apresuradamente, diciéndose el uno con el otro:

- ¡Aquí vienen esas bestias otra vez!

- ¡Tenemos que matarles, antes de que nos maten a nosotros!

- ¡A por ellos, ratas de cubierta!

Acto seguido, todos estos piratas que eran como un número de siete en total, corrieron hacia el bosque, adentrándose ante él, siendo engañados. En ese instante, Zoro reaparece ante la fogata, y viendo la comida en el suelo, dice:

- ¡Quien no cuida su madre carga, el pillaje lo ampara!

Luego de reírse, Zoro se postra en el suelo y toma un gran pedazo de carne, y comienza a comerlo desesperado, del cual al ver un pichel de gran magnitud, lo levanta y echa la carne que comía y se detiene al ver un salpicón, del cual dice:

- ¡Salpicón, mi favorito!

Y tomando parte de este guiso pirata, Zoro toma otra botella de ron más grande y se retira de ese lugar, cuando de pronto es detenido por tres piratas que le estaban apuntando con sus alfanjes. Viéndose obstruido en su camino, el capitán de casaca negra se queda inmóvil y en silencio, mueve sus ojos a los lados, para luego decir:

- ¡Habéis hecho una comida muy interesante, y esto está delicioso!

Uno de los piratas, dice:

- Esperamos que estéis listo para ver el final de la cuerda.

A lo que Zoro dice:

- ¿El final de la cuerda? No amigos, no hay necesidad de llegar a esos límites de violencia… solo trataba de empalmar el refuerzo principal, ¿Entendéis?

Estos piratas se vieron entre sí mismos y se dispusieron a atacar a Zoro, pero este previno el ataque y pateando la arena, les arrojó encima, corriendo por su vida. Estos piratas después de ver que había desaparecido el intruso, se dispusieron a seguirle.

- ¡Atrapad a ese cabrón! ¡Traedme su cabeza y su sombrero, porque me gustó para usarlo! ¡Elegantemente!

Mientras Zoro corría hacia la dirección en donde había dejado a Robin, este se esconde en la espesura de la selva, comiéndose todo lo que se trajo. Riéndose de sí mismo, arrojando el pichel a un lado, abrió la botella de ron, diciendo:

- El resto es mío, pero… ¿Dónde se metió Robin?

Al decir esto, se empina la botella de ron raudamente, sin darse cuenta de que otros piratas le habían encontrado, diciendo:

- ¡Aquí está el cleptómano vagabundo!

Oyendo esto, Zoro abre sus ojos de manera exorbitante y voltea hacia este pirata que se le venía encima con su alfanje, diciendo:

- ¿Vagabundo? ¡Malnacido!

Diciendo esto huye de manera veloz de este que le perseguía, más los demás piratas llegaron a donde habían visto a Zoro, diciendo:

- ¡Forte! ¡Preparad las pistolas! ¡Ese salteador no se irá con vida de aquí! ¡Quiero que sus huesos den al fondo del mar!

- ¡Sí señor!

Y dicho esto, aparece un pirata con un sombrero más largo, parándose al lado del que les daba la orden, diciéndole:

- ¿Ya hallaron al pirata de sombrero negro?

- No aun, capitán Cabaji.

Sorpresivamente, resultaba ser el capitán Cabaji, quien había llegado a la isla emergente después de que lo hubiese hecho Zoro.

- Maestre Sáez, quiero que atrapéis a ese cabrón como sea… no le dejéis huir, porque tengo que ajustar cuentas con ese pirata.

- Sí capitán, pero… ¿No le parece extraño que esté solo, en esta isla deshabitada y sin su dotación?

- Sea como fuese, ese hombre tiene que morir… encargaos de eso.

Por otro lado, Zoro seguía huyendo de la presencia de estos piratas, hasta que se adentró en una selva de la cual muchas florestas eran espinadas, y cruzando sobre una, este se corta la costilla con una de estas espinas, diciendo:

- ¡Por las ocho campanas del Tártaro! ¡Olvidé que ando sin casaca y camisa!

En ese instante, se da cuenta de que está en un camino muy extraño, del cual no habían aves si no peces voladores, moviéndose de un lado a otro.

- Esto sí que es extraño… peces voladores, no me lo imaginaba para nada.

Mientras observaba como estos peces saltaban de un lado a otro, Zoro camina en ese paso, hasta ver que detrás de sí mismo, estaban llegando los piratas que le perseguían, diciendo:

- ¡Cáspita! ¿Es que estos pillastres no se cansan para nada?

Pero para su sorpresa, Zoro se ve rodeado de todos estos piratas, que eran como 20 en total. Luego de ser apuntado por estas pistolas; el peliverde de casaca negra levanta su mano izquierda al aire y con su otra mano se empinaba la botella de ron, y luego de acabársela, la rompe contra el suelo, diciendo:

- Muy bien, ya me tenéis rodeado… no tengo escapatoria.

Uno de los piratas, se acerca a Zoro y le ve de arriba abajo, rodeándole. Incomodo de esta extraña actitud, el capitán de sombrero negro, dice:

- ¿Qué os acontece? ¿Me estáis olfateando como un perro o es que os gusto?

Habiendo dicho esto, Zoro se queda en silencio, mientras que este hombre colocándose de frente a él, le golpea en el estomago, diciéndole:

- Silencio, rata de cubierta.

Habiéndose incorporado de este fuerte golpe, se queda en silencio ante este pirata que le seguía diciendo:

- ¿Así que sois el capitán de casaca negra? ¿El temido capitán de navío, Roronoa Zoro?

Oyendo esto, Zoro con un poco de dificultad por el golpe propiciado, frunce el ceño y se comporta de modo arrogante y le responde:

- Eh… creo que el "capitán de navío" está de sobra en mi notoriedad.

- No, por supuesto que reconocería a un marino de la armada real española, estando cargado hasta las bordas y tuerto… sois un marino español.

- Solía serlo, pero… ¿Cómo es que me conocéis?

- Mi capitán, se encantará de ver que os atrapamos.

- Muchos capitanes me están persiguiendo desde hace días… o años.

Acto seguido, el pirata que hablaba con Zoro, se ríe escarnecidamente, por el cual se coloca una mano en la barbilla, diciendo:

- Si sois un capitán de navío… no, perdón, un capitán corsario… ¿En dónde está vuestra dotación?

- Pues…

- Por supuesto, no tenéis ni siquiera una dotación digna de un capitán pirata.

En ese instante, Zoro levanta su ceja derecha y mira hacia un lado, mientras este hombre le seguía diciendo:

- Puede que todo lo que habéis pasado, para cambiar de ser un hombre de la marina, a un pirata que todos desean cobrar una recompensa por vuestra cabeza, haya dado el primer paso a todo un cambio de rutina… y lo que más me sorprende es saber, cual fue la razón por la que dejasteis de ser un vicealmirante.

Oyendo esto, el peliverde de la casaca negra levanta la mirada y le dice a este hombre:

- No sé quien sois… ¿Acaso os he amenazado alguna vez en vuestra triste vida?

- No a mí, pero a mi capitán, seguro que sí.

- Y vuestro capitán, ¿Os ha encargado que me atrapéis, sin él? De seguro tiene que ser un espantadizo.

Acto seguido, el pirata abofetea a Zoro con tanta fuerza que casi hace que se caiga al suelo, diciéndole:

- ¡No habléis así de mi capitán! ¡El capitán Cabaji, no es un cobarde!

Después de oír este nombre, Zoro escupe la sangre en el suelo y levanta la mirada hacia este pirata, preguntándole:

- ¿Vuestro capitán es Cabaji?

- Sí… el mejor de los capitanes.

- Que coincidencia.

En ese momento, el pirata saca su pistola y le apunta en la cabeza al burlón peliverde de casaca negra, diciéndole:

- Ya no tengo tiempo para tus majaderías, así que me acompañaréis hacia nuestro capitán, que de seguro estará contento de veros… vicealmirante.

- ¿Y si me opongo?

- Me aseguraré de sacaros los ojos, ya que no os servirá de nada, cuando estéis en presencia de nuestro capitán.

De pronto, mientras estos iban llevándose al capitán de sombrero negro aprisionado, solamente Zoro se daba cuenta que de los árboles, unas ramas llenas de algas marinas, estaban moviéndose de un lado a otro, cosa de la cual Zoro le parece muy extraño, y dice:

- Esa planta está moviéndose.

Los piratas se detienen y observan hacia la dirección que Zoro les estaba indicando, del cual al ver que nada se movía, voltean hacia este capitán, y se ríen de él, diciéndole:

- ¡Parece que el mar, os ha cargado, vicealmirante!

- ¡Después de todo, cosas extrañas habéis visto antes que nosotros, y quizá tengamos que daros una buena tunda, para que reaccionéis… capitán de navío!

Luego de las burlas de estos piratas, todos continúan la marcha, pero Zoro miraba hacia los lados, prevenido de no ser atacado. Luego de haber llegado a una parte del camino, el resto de los piratas aparecen en el mismo lugar del cual estaban estos con Zoro, y entre todos, uno de los piratas que le llevaba, golpeó al capitán de sombrero negro haciendo que caiga arrodillado. En ese entonces, le ordenan que coloque sus manos de la cabeza, y entre los piratas aparece el capitán Cabaji, acercándose a su prisionero, diciéndole:

- ¡Pero qué grata sorpresa! ¡El capitán de navío, Roronoa Zoro, en mis manos, y en la de mi dotación! ¿No es una coincidencia que nos hallemos después de un mal altercado?

Al levantar la vista y ver al capitán Cabaji, Zoro inclina su cabeza muy extrañado de ver esto, diciendo:

- ¡Qué coincidencia tan extraña, saber que me hallo en manos de un cobarde desgraciado, que ni siquiera recuerdo!

- ¡Me recordaréis, cuando arranque vuestras extremidades, sucio imbécil!

- ¡De seguro vuestra osadía de hablar con supuesta seguridad, es la que ha hecho que permanezcáis en el olvido! ¡Reconociendo que ni en la espada sois virtuoso!

Oyendo estas palabras, Cabaji se enseria en su semblante y le proporciona una bofetada a Zoro, haciendo que caiga sostenido de su antebrazo derecho.

- ¡Sucio cerdo ebrio, mi lengua es más hábil que incluso cualquier espada!

Acto seguido, Zoro escupe en la tierra y se arrodilla recto de nuevo, riéndose delante de Cabaji quien se sentía ofendido, y mientras le corría sangre por la boca, dice:

- Primero deberíais dejar de usarla como plumero… porque seréis un charlatán ante mis ojos.

Y habiendo escuchado esto, Cabaji mira hacia un lado y sonríe, caminando alrededor de Zoro, diciéndole:

- Me preguntaba también… ¿En dónde está vuestra dotación? Se supone que sois el capitán de la flota del nuevo azote de los siete mares… y aquí estáis sin ellos.

- Evidentemente, no les necesito… conmigo será suficiente para daros una tunda a vosotros, y sobre todo a vos. Además quisiera que me dijeseis algo… ¿Por qué os llaman el capitán de la espada de pluma?

Al decir esto, Zoro recibe una patada en la cara que le proporcionaba un pirata, cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Cabaji ordena que dos de estos tripulantes levanten al peliverde malherido y lo colocaran de pie, del cual al haberlo hecho, Cabaji se truena los dedos, diciendo:

- Realmente disfrutaré dándoos una jodida tunda… y espero que la disfrutéis.

En ese instante, Zoro mira que el viento soplaba fuerte en ese lugar, haciendo mover las ramas de los árboles, del cual acordándose que aparecían ramas moviéndose solas, sonríe diciendo:

- Quien lo sabe, capitán plumífero… quizá toda esta dotación entera, no os servirá de nada, cuando aparezcan más problemas para vosotros.

- ¿Sabéis que voy a extrañar de vos, Zoro? Que me hacéis reír mucho y que no existirá otra persona en este mundo como lo fuisteis, y esperaba que estuvieseis en vuestra embarcación, para que crucemos fuego con las seis libras… es una pena.

Y de pronto, las ramas de los árboles comenzaban a moverse solas y Zoro notando esto, ve hacia los lados y al percibir una rama que se venía hacia ellos, de frente a él, agacha la cabeza, dejando que la rama golpeara a toda la dotación entera. Acto seguido, Zoro y Cabaji se levantan al mismo tiempo, y viendo como las ramas se movían, el peliverde decide darse la media vuelta, diciendo:

- Aquí os veis solo, capullo…

Dicho esto, cuando se daba la vuelta para huir, una rama golpea el suelo justo delante de Zoro, quien se echó para atrás, para no ser aplastado o golpeado. Inmediatamente más ramas comenzaron a golpear hacia el peliverde del sombrero negro pero este les evadía, lanzándose a los lados.

La tripulación entera se levantó y cada uno de los piratas sacaron sus espadas y golpeaban a las ramas, pero una de ellas, sujeta a uno de estos piratas en su pie, levantándolo muy alto, para ser sujetado por otras ramas que tomaban sus extremidades y su cabeza, y de un solo tirón, las ramas le arrancaron sus extremidades y de igual manera su cabeza. Cabaji y el resto de la tripulación comenzaron a correr, pero las ramas le atrapaban uno a uno, matándolos en los árboles. Zoro corría hacia otro sentido, diciendo:

- ¡Estas ramas están locas! ¡Cada una de ellas cobra vida!

Dicho esto, seguía corriendo pero más ramas se le atravesaban en el camino, del cual saltaba con rapidez y con su espada en mano, cortaba las que trataban de atraparle en lo alto, y una de ellas le golpea en el pie, arrojándolo al suelo. Luego de levantarse, Zoro continúa corriendo, diciendo:

- No me atraparán, malditas ramas.

Y luego de haber corrido una gran distancia, para salvar su vida, se detiene al ver que llegó a una parte alta de la cual medía 98,43 pies de altura, y había un enorme lago que estaba en el fondo. Disponiéndose en negativa de querer arrojarse por la cascada, Zoro mira hacia atrás, y veía que las ramas seguían moviéndose en ese curso, más no se acercaban a él, del cual suspiró diciendo:

- ¡Arrr! ¡Qué alivio!

En ese instante, entre los árboles se estaba moviendo una sombra que le dificultaba a Zoro la vista, diciendo:

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Quién está ahí?

Pero para su sorpresa un rugido extraño se oyó de la dirección de la cual estaba moviéndose la sombra, pero Zoro no quiso quedarse a ver que se trataba y mirando nuevamente el precipicio, se lanza sin pensarlo dos veces, alejándose de estas ramas.

Al haber caído en el lago de gran profundidad, Zoro nada lo suficiente como para poder llegar a la superficie sin ahogarse, conservando así su vida; braceando hacia la orilla del lago, el capitán de sombrero negro, observa a su alrededor y luego dirige sus manos a su cabeza.

- Mi sombrero… no podría perderlo, ya que…

Como una hoja sobre el agua, estaba flotando el sombrero de Zoro, quien sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirige a recuperarlo, para luego regresar a la orilla, sacudiendo el agua mientras miraba hacia arriba, diciendo:

- ¡Cáspita! Si que era bien alto el lugar… pero no importa, porque nadie puede con…

Justamente al colocarse el sombrero y disponerse a caminar hacia el frente de sí mismo, se detiene sorprendido mientras observaba unos piratas que le apuntaban con pistolas y alfanjes; de entre ellos aparece Mihawk, mirando a Zoro de arriba abajo, con precaución.

- Zoro… ¿Cómo llegasteis aquí? Y aun así permanecéis vivo, milagrosamente, ¿No?

Zoro, poco a poco empieza a comprender que puede tratarse de una trampa y trata de persuadir a Mihawk, alegrándose con jovialidad, diciendo:

- ¡Ah, Mihawk! ¡Miraos aquí también, de seguro cruzasteis muchos peligros antes de llegar aquí! ¿Verdad?

Disponiéndose luego a caminar hacia Mihawk, con mucha precaución y añagaza; le señala hacia arriba, jadeando de desesperación.

- No vas a creer lo que pasó allá arriba… de no ser por esta aparatosa pero benefactora caída, estaría siendo prisionero de un malnacido que supuestamente ofendí hace años atrás…

Mientras Mihawk continuaba con sus brazos cruzados, retorciendo la boca en señal de dudas, y alzando la ceja tratando de descubrir que estupidez decía este camarada, solo suspiraba al oír a Zoro decir:

- Un maldito filibustero que estaba siguiéndome desde la isla de Tristán, y puede que se haya sentido ofendido por haberle desvalijado algo de ron y pólvora, pero nos era necesario.

- ¿Eso hicisteis, amigo Zoro?

- Así es, y son peligrosos, así que…

De pronto, el corsario de sombrero negro se acerca a Mihawk a la cara y le expone:

- No estamos solos, amigo… tenemos que tener cuidado en esta isla, porque…

Mientras se miraba las uñas, Mihawk le interrumpe la frase, diciendo:

- ¿Nos pueden atrapar y no solo desvalijarnos, sino matarnos?

- Sí, eso mismo… ¡Que me quiebren las maderas! ¡Pensamos igualmente!

- No lo creo así.

- Yo sí, y si me permitieseis…

Al intentar irse hacia otro lado, Mihawk lo sostiene de la vaina de su alfanje, para luego darse cuenta de que, los demás dirigían sus arcabuces al rostro del capitán más buscado:

- No, al decir verdad, no os permito nada… como veréis, os halláis solo y sin vuestra dotación, cosa de la cual me parece una magnífica idea, querido Zoro, porque…

Dicho esto, le proporciona un fuerte golpe en el estomago de Zoro, privándolo en el suelo, diciéndole:

- Me llevaréis hacia donde se hallan los tesoros, que en las salomas de marineros cantan en vuestro honor…

Y levantando a Zoro del cuello, le dice al oído:

- Porque si no me lleváis a donde quiero llegar, os juro por los fuegos del tártaro que no veréis el nuevo amanecer… así que…

Al instante, Mihawk manda a traer una camisa negra y una casaca del mismo color, entregándosela a Zoro, diciéndole:

- ¿Seriáis tan amable de llevarnos a los abundantes tesoros que acorde a las salomas piratas, pisabais con cada paso agigantado que dabais?

Oyendo esto, Zoro se vio obligado a obedecer y mientras se colocaba la camisa y la casaca, dijo:

- ¡Por las sirenas desvalijadoras de pollas! ¡Son de mi talla! Mihawk, sois un querido buco de los siete mareas… ¿Cómo supisteis mi proporciones corpulentas?

- ¡Mi rumbo! ¡Ahora!

Estaba frustrado y no tenía más tiempo que perder con un pirata atareado y obstruido; por lo que Zoro al colocarse la casaca negra, y de sujetarse el cinturón que amarraba su casaca desde el hombro izquierdo hacia su costado derecho, se enseria diciendo:

- Muy bien, Mihawk… os llevaré a dichoso tesoro que añoráis con tanto deseo.

- Zoro, sabía que no me defraudaríais.

- Pero antes de eso, quiero proponer un trato, buco.

Su semblante cambió por completo, sintiéndose extrañado y emocionado.

- ¡Pero el charlatán tiene voz en el asunto! ¿Y qué es lo que quisieseis? ¡Hablad, decid las palabras!

- Muy bien… si voy a esta búsqueda de los tesoros que se cantan en las salomas en mi buen nombre, pues quisiese una parte de lo que halláis, y no me lo negaréis.

- ¿Una parte del trato?

- Así es, así que me daréis mi parte…

Apuntando el rostro de Zoro, Mihawk se impacienta a cada segundo que se pierde discutiendo, dice:

- ¿Qué parte queréis, rata de agua dulce?

- La mitad de lo que hallaremos… y no se hablará más de trato.

- Parece que tendré que declinar.

- ¿Queréis el tesoro o qué?

Dándose cuenta de que su juego comenzaba a dar resultado, Zoro captaba que estaba atrapando la atención de su captor, quien resignado a tomar la oferta propuesta, baja el arma y se frustra.

- Muy bien, así será…

- Interesante, ya tenemos un trato, ahora…

Y caminando hacia una dirección, Zoro se queda en silencio mirando con dudas e interrogantes hacia donde se dirigirían, acto seguido del cual mira de reojo a Mihawk, expresando contemplación de poder recordar, diciendo:

- ¡Ah, ya lo recuerdo! ¡Por aquí, caballeros y… caballeros!

Pero antes de caminar, Mihawk sujeta a Zoro al hombro y le apunta con su pistola, diciendo:

- Más vale que me digáis la verdad, capitán de casaca negra… ya os tengo la medida hecha, y ni penséis en escarmenarme o truhanearme una jugarreta, porque os borraré las facciones de vuestra cabeza.

- ¿Algo más, capitancito?

- Sí, tengo otra cosa más…

Dicho esto, Mihawk le coloca un grillete a la mano derecha de Zoro, para luego sujetarse la izquierda suya, atándose a este capitán. El peliverde se queda viendo muy extrañado de esta actitud, de la cual Mihawk sonriendo le responde:

- No dejaré que os escapéis… y por las fragatas del infierno, que no escaparéis de mí… así que…

Mientras decía esta frase, le empuja por detrás, haciendo que camine, diciéndole:

- Tutelad nuestro curso, Zoro.

- Como deseéis, comandantito.

Acto seguido, ambos caminaron hacia donde Zoro les guiaba, pero al irse de ese lugar, en la parte alta de donde brincó el capitán de casaca negra, se asomaba un hombre de la tripulación de Cabaji, que viendo lo que paso abajo, corrió hacia su capitán a mucha prisa, advirtiéndole lo que había visto y el curso del cual tomaban estos piratas.

- Con que Zoro se halla prisionero de otros filibusteros… esto es más interesante de lo que esperaba.

El tripulante de Cabaji, quien avistó a Zoro irse con Mihawk, esperó respuesta de su capitán, quien emocionado y enardecido de atrapar al capitán de casaca negra, se pone de pie.

- ¡Caballeros, malnacidos de cubierta! ¡Seguiremos a esos pillastres!

- ¿Seguro de eso, capitán?

- Por supuesto… a donde nos lleven esos piratas, nosotros tendremos que ir, por el simple hecho de que la dirección que tomen, nos llevarán a los tesoros que una vez se escuchó en las salomas de piratas, así que…

Mientras decía estas palabras, Cabaji se levanta bebiendo una botella de ron y rompiéndola en seguida contra el suelo, para luego enardecerse diciendo:

- ¡Seguiremos a esos piratas!

En seguida se alzaron y emprendieron marcha, siguiendo los pasos de Zoro, quien se hallaba aprisionado en manos de Mihawk. Por otro lado, al paso del cual llevaban estos piratas en búsqueda del supuesto tesoro prometido por las evasivas palabras de un corsario inmoderado.

- ¡Ah ya lo veréis todos! ¡Mihawk, hasta os compraré un sombrero nuevo y mejor que el que lleváis, cuando salgamos con nuestro botín, porque…!

- ¿Botín?

Acto seguido Mihawk se voltea, mirando a Zoro con percepción extraña. Se le acercó con una sonrisa burlona, y le dijo:

- ¿Pensáis que tendréis mejor botín que el que yo pudiese tener? ¡No seáis iluso, Zoro! ¡Nada de lo que halléis, será dado de igual manera!

Sorprendido de esta propuesta, Zoro mira a los lados y frunce el ceño, para luego proponer diciendo:

- ¿75 por 25?

- ¡No!

- ¿70 por 30?

- ¡Ni hablar!

- ¿60 por 40?

- ¡Que me tiemblen mis maderas! ¡Cerrad el pico y dejad vuestras falacias!

Mihawk no duda en empujarle por la espalda, para que siguiese caminando, mientras que Zoro trata de entretejer una trampa en su mente para poder librarse de su adversario, quien no le dejaría tranquilo en esta travesía.

Por otro lado, en la tranquila costa de la isla emergente, desde lo lejos estaba llegando una embarcación corsaria que prontamente encallaba en la playa, haciendo descender a unos piratas sedientos de sangre. Detrás de ellos, descendía el capitán Bellamy que poseía un semblante de resentimiento, diciéndole a su primer oficial:

- ¡Bajad los botes, los emboscaremos y no daremos cuartel a nadie! ¡Y cual sea el caso, traedme al corsario, vivo!

- ¡Sí señor!

Y acto seguido, todos descendieron a tierra firme, para poder dar caza a Zoro y su ubicación. Cada vez llegaban más y más de ellos, así que el problema estaba creciendo a medida que estaban cerca del mayor de todos.


	26. En Presencia de Enemigos

La embarcación de la armada real española, a la distancia estaba aproximándose a la isla resurgida de las profundidades. En la proa, estaba asomada la capitana Tashigi, quien teniendo el mirador en su mano, contemplaba la isla aparecida delante de sí misma.

- No puedo creerlo… esto es cierto, tal como Zoro había dicho… las islas existen.

Inmediatamente a su lado se detuvo en silencio, el mismísimo capitán Jack Sparrow, quien sorprendiéndose en silencio de igual modo que su aliada, dijo algo para distraer su mente de esto poco creíble.

- Como era de esperarse… las islas en realidad existen. ¿Qué te parece?

- Esto se lleva la palma. Jamás pensé que ese ebrio carenero de barcos decía la verdad.

- Ahora que sabemos la verdad…

Inmediatamente, Sparrow se atraviesa en el mirador de Tashigi, haciendo que ella bajase el artefacto, prestándole atención a lo que le estaba diciendo:

- … deberíamos de inmediato, descender a esa isla y comenzar a inspeccionar todo a nuestro alrededor… pero es bueno que sepas, que podemos toparnos con un peligro mayor.

- ¿De qué peligro habláis, Sparrow?

- Tienes ante ti, y a toda tu tripulación, una enorme isla de apariencia extraña… ¿Crees que habiendo aparecido en el mundo algo así, no contenga peligro?

Tashigi sabía que la idea de Sparrow tenía mucho sentido y suspira profundamente para preguntar:

- Bien… ¿Y qué sugerís?

Ahí es cuando sacando su brújula especial, la muestra al aire, sonriendo con una maldad específica en su rostro, ya que sabía que dentro de esa isla podía encontrar lo que deseaba. Sin duda alguna, cuando el barco llegó a la orilla, los cabos fueron atados a la playa, siendo Sparrow quien desciende con su brújula en mano, adentrándose por sí solo a la isla.

Aun Mihawk teniendo en su poder a Zoro para sus usos personales, por otro lado de igual manera seguía desaparecida la oceánida, quien no se dispuso de seguir a su amado capitán, en las espesuras del bosque. Caminando por el anterior paso en medio de las cascadas que halló junto con su amado Zoro, Robin seguía apresurándose para llegar a donde estaba la tripulación antes de dejarlos.

- De seguro Zoro regresó, pero no debió olvidarse de mí…

No habiendo terminado de decir la frase, Robin se lanza al agua para salir del otro lado de la cascada; cuando más bien se halló horrorizada al ver que alrededor del otro lado del lago, había cuerpos de la tripulación de Monet, mutilados por todos lados y mucho rastro de sangre a su alrededor.

- ¡Por los espíritus de las profundidades, que horrible! ¡Todos muertos!

Acto seguido, Robin con pasos lentos merodea al territorio completo, tratando de hallar ciertas pistas que le dieran indicación de lo que ocurrió en ese lugar.

- No todos tienen que estar aquí… es difícil saberlo.

La sangre estaba esparcida por todos lados. Las moscas estaban cubriendo como enjambres, todos los cuerpos. Robin comenzó a temer por el bienestar del resto, ya que se dio cuenta de que no estaban todos.

- Solo hay siete cabezas, y de la embarcación bajamos como cuarenta. No todos están aquí esparcidos, pero… ¿En dónde estará el resto?

No queriendo permanecer con la duda de lo que sucedió, Robin miró nuevamente la cascada y se adentró a la ciudad innominada para poder buscar a Zoro y advertirle de lo sucedido. Por otro lado, en pleno rumbo dirigido por el capitán de la casaca negra, Mihawk preparaba su alfanje en mano, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- No escaparéis, Zoro… estáis en mi poder, y si tratáis de hacer algo majadero, os rebanaré las orejas.

Un pirata de Mihawk, se dirige a su capitán y le dice suavemente, lo suficiente para no levantar sospechas del prisionero que tenían guiando la ruta.

- Capitán, a cada paso que tomamos en este viaje, me doy a entender de que este cabrón, no nos está llevando a un lugar fijo.

- ¿Cuáles son vuestras ideas? Decidme vuestros barruntos.

- Hemos viajado por horas… el sol se oculta lentamente, y seguimos sin encontrar nuestro objetivo.

- Entiendo.

Acto seguido, antes de que Mihawk se acercara a Zoro para hacerle unas preguntas, el capitán de casaca negra se detiene en silencio. Los demás se confunden de esto, pero la impaciencia de Mihawk empeoraba más.

- ¿Por qué nos detenemos, Zoro?

La seriedad de Zoro era muy evidente, causando confusión en las mentes de quienes le acompañaban. Aun así, Mihawk apacigua su furor luego de alzar su vista hacia el frente, diciendo:

- ¿Pero qué mierdas es esto? ¿Cómo pasó todo esto?

Zoro suspira a un lado de Mihawk, aunque se calma por sí, solamente responde:

- Y con un gran rocío de luz, dudáis… ¿No?

Delante de ellos estaba una masacre entera de unos piratas que sus cuerpos estaban mutilados y otros clavados en estacas, provocando la atracción de gaviotas y albatros, para devorarse los cuerpos. Mihawk dirige su mirada hacia su tripulación, diciéndoles:

- ¡Todos, revisad el área y sea lo que sea que vosotros halléis, me lo hacen saber! ¡Moveos, cucarachas de cubierta!

Velozmente hicieron conforme a las órdenes de su capitán, quien permanecía con un enigma en su mente. La paradoja de Zoro causaba más algarada en su mente, entendiendo que lo que se esconde en esa isla es peor de lo que imaginaba.

- Ni siquiera debemos estar aquí… si permanecemos más tiempo revisando estos interfectos rancios, puede que hallemos a quienes hicieron esto.

Y dirigiéndose hacia Mihawk, Zoro le advierte en medio de todos estos problemas, diciéndole:

- Mihawk, este lugar es muy peligroso para vuestra dotación… tenemos que regresar.

- ¡Zarandajas! ¡Por mi cabeza, que no me iré de aquí sin hallar mis tesoros!

- ¡No seáis un bobalicón! ¿Acaso no habéis visto lo que hay a vuestro alrededor?

- ¡Sí que los he visto, y no intentéis hacerme retroceder a mi petición, rata ebria!

- ¡No pretenderéis que moriré aquí, nada más para daros una satisfacción de hallar algo imposible!

- ¡Vos mismo lo hallasteis…!

Acto seguido de la conversación, Mihawk empieza a sospechar de la credibilidad de palabra de Zoro tras esto, entrecerrando sus ojos.

- ¿Hallar algo imposible?

Así mismo Zoro se queda en silencio, y da una media sonrisa en sus labios que confunde a Mihawk.

- Decidme algo, Zoro… ¿Es cierto lo que dicen las salomas?

- No recuerdo cantar alguna saloma, Mihawk.

- ¡Las salomas, maldito estúpido! ¿Es cierto lo que está de boca de todos los filibusteros?

- ¿Y que será eso, amigo mío?

- ¿Hallasteis los tesoros y la madrecarga?

En ese instante, del momento de pregunta y respuesta, Zoro sonríe mostrando sus dientes, por el cual Mihawk se enseria y se enoja con el capitán de casaca negra, queriendo descargar su furia sobre él.

- ¿Queréis hacerme entender de que no hallasteis nada? ¿Todo era una jodida mojiganga?

- Con mojiganga, os hacéis ver dos cosas, amigo mío.

Al decir esto, Mihawk golpea fuertemente a Zoro en la cara, haciéndole tropezar y reclinarse. Acto seguido, con sus manos atadas, el peliverde de casaca negra, se limpia la sangre de su boca, escupiendo un poco de sangre al suelo.

- Una, si existe un tesoro escondido… la madrecarga, viejo.

- ¿Y dos?

- Dos… yo no tengo la menor idea de donde esté ese jodido tesoro.

La furia incrementaba y la trampa era más evidente cada vez más. Los ojos de Mihawk se desorbitaban y la furia era expresada en el rostro del capitán.

- ¿Entonces…? ¿Nos guiáis a este curso, para nada?

Dicho esto, Mihawk percibe a Zoro erguirse dirigiéndose hacia sí mismo, con una sonrisa burlona en la boca de su adversario.

- Así es… majadero infeliz… ni siquiera tengo buena orientación para viajar.

- ¡Maldito desgraciado!

En ese instante, un pirata interrumpe a estos hombres, salvando las distancias y salvando al peliverde de casaca negra de la ira del peligroso corsario español, diciendo:

- ¡Capitán, tenéis que ver esto! ¡Venid conmigo!

Todos se apresuraron a seguir a este pirata que los guiaba en medio de los cadáveres. Después deteniéndose entre un montón de cadáveres, Mihawk mira a su alrededor, diciendo:

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me mostraréis?

- Esto.

Rebuscando entre los cadáveres amontonados, el pirata logro sacar lo que era la especie o forma de un brazo que para sorpresa de todos, no era humano. Mihawk, lo clava con su enorme espada negra para poder acercarlo y verlo mejor, del cual al verlo más de cerca, nota que es un brazo de color aguamarina, con grandes escamas similares a la de un pez, y con uñas negras de unos tres centímetros de largo.

El silencio de la dotación era inminente, ante este gran hallazgo. Acercándose luego a la aglomeración, Zoro vio el brazo y se quedo en silencio y callado. Mihawk seguía maravillado de este brazo cortado, y no podía comprender esto.

- Imposible… en toda mi vida de pirata, nunca he visto tal cosa.

Zoro seguía callado y lentamente se echaba para atrás. Un pirata de estos lo ve y le detiene de un brazo.

- ¿Acaso habéis visto esto antes?

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia este prisionero burlón, quien seguía con sus ojos nerviosos y en silencio. Después de engullir saliva espesamente, se queda más calmado.

- Ese brazo, no es de cualquier cosa que hemos visto antes.

Mihawk se enfurece, y saca su pistola, diciendo:

- ¿Y de que es, Zoro? Más vale que empecéis a hablar con la jodida verdad, porque juro que os mataré.

- Ya no importa… con eso que tenéis en vuestra espada, ni siquiera nosotros podemos resistirles.

- ¿De qué demonios estáis hablando?

Después de quitar su mirada del brazo monstruoso, Zoro le pregunta a Mihawk, con sagacidad en sus palabras.

- ¿Qué seríais capaz de hacer, para poder salvar a los vuestros, capitán?

Cada pregunta que salía de la boca de Zoro, hacia que Mihawk se frustrase más a cada paso, por lo que coloca su pistola en la barbilla de este sujeto y le dice:

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

- La que os hice… ¿Seríais capaz de salvar a vuestra dotación, a cambio de olvidar la idea desatinada de obtener la madrecarga? ¿Vale la pena arriesgar a quienes acompañan ferozmente en entregas y luchas en alta mar?

- ¡No juguéis triquiñuelas en mi mente, Zoro! ¡Somos piratas y puedo dejaros sin brazos y sin piernas, para que permanezcáis inválido en este mundo!

- Yo solo perderé mis extremidades… vosotros perderéis la vida.

- ¿Es eso cierto?

- Podéis asegurarlo.

Ambos capitanes permanecieron serios viéndose los ojos con mucha furia y mucho rencor, esperando tener la reacción el uno con el otro, cuando sorpresivamente en medio del camino que ellos estaban transitando, sienten unos pasos cercanos a donde estaban, por lo que Mihawk sintiendo los pasos, extiende la pistola de su cinturón, sobre alguien inesperado que vio.

- ¿Vos aquí? Siento unos vientos de cambios, tan peculiares como siempre.

Era el mismísimo Sparrow, quien al ver que todos los demás piratas de Mihawk le estaban apuntando al rostro. Este excéntrico sujeto, guardó su brújula disimuladamente, miró a su alrededor y sonriendo ahogadamente dijo:

- ¡Parley!

Mihawk frunce el ceño ante esto, volteando hacia los demás tripulantes, pero cuando regresa la mirada hacia Sparrow, le pregunta:

- ¿Qué mierdas decís?

- El parley es el derecho que tengo de hablar antes de hacer una lucha… o como lo dicen todos ustedes, españoles estirados, parlamentar antes de decidir si hay una lucha.

Mihawk considera todo esto como una estupidez, y es cuando voltea hacia Zoro, preguntándole:

- ¿Entendéis todo lo que dice este palurdo de ocho patas?

Y sin más que decir, Zoro baja la mirada y menea la cabeza en señal de disensión, para responder diciendo:

- Es que me rodeo a cada momento de malditos cimarrones.

A la misma hora, Zoro y Sparrow estaban ambos atados con sogas en manos, debajo de unos postes de madera improvisados. Sparrow resuena su nariz, pero al voltear hacia Zoro, le pregunta:

- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿No deberías estar con el resto de la tripulación con la que viniste?

Pero Zoro lo seguía ignorando, hasta que en un momento, voltea hacia Sparrow y le pregunta:

- ¿Y no estabais en la tripulación con Tashigi?

- Pues, un hombre siempre debe abrirse camino, y mis pasos me guiaron directamente hasta acá… no esperaba encontrarte, pero aquí estás.

- ¿Y cómo fue que distéis directamente conmigo?

- Chico…

Es cuando Sparrow se acerca mucho más hacia Zoro para susurrarle, aunque antes de eso, estaba cerciorándose que nadie más le mirase, y le susurra:

- Tengo un plan para encontrar todo lo que más deseamos… si eso nos implica la muerte o el tesoro, es un regalo que estoy dispuesto a compartir contigo, cazador de piratas.

De pronto, entre los arbustos se escucharon unos pasos leves que se acercaban a donde estaban estos enumerados tripulantes, para luego ser sorprendidos por los piratas de la tripulación del capitán Cabaji, quien teniendo espadas y alfanjes en sus manos, igualaban la cantidad de piratas de parte de Mihawk.

- ¡Interesante, que tenemos aquí! ¡Los piratas del temido capitán Roronoa Zoro, empleando un motín contra su superior!

Mihawk miraba de arriba abajo a los que lo rodeaban, pero no reconociendo al capitán Cabaji, da media vuelta y con su alfanje en la mano, preguntando al mismo tiempo:

- ¡Nosotros no somos de la dotación de Saavedra…! ¿Y vos, quien sois?

- ¡Soy el capitán Antonio Vidal, a bordo del Sol Naciente, y sus temidos piratas quienes quieren cobrar ciertas fortunas!

Y divisando a Zoro junto con Sparrow, Cabaji sonríe apuntando su alfanje al rostro del cazador de piratas, diciendo:

- ¡Y tenéis a alguien a quien deseo en mi poder!

Acto seguido, Mihawk voltea hacia Zoro y Sparrow, pero luego hacia este capitán, comprendiendo que estaba tratando de conseguir al pirata de las salomas del pasado, diciéndole:

- ¿Queréis a Zoro? ¡No lo creo, él está en mi poder!

- ¡No lo seguirá estando, y no tendréis el poder de obtener siquiera una meretriz, si no lo entregáis!

- ¿Y quién me va a quitar el poder de tener a un recluido?

- ¡Aquel a quien osáis enfrentar y desafiar con vuestras falacias insolentes!

Acto seguido, Cabaji y Mihawk cruzaron fuego con sus miradas, deseando acabarse el uno con el otro, hasta que Zoro interviene, tratando de buscar un plan para escabullirse de este problema.

- Es extraño ver a dos formidables capitanes, quienes pueden cobrar una fortuna por un tesoro que podéis hallar… alzar vuestras espadas el uno con el otro, es un peligro que no se puede dar el lujo de dejar atrás.

Inmediatamente Sparrow se da cuenta de las provocaciones de Zoro hacia estos piratas, y le mira con un poco de desanimo, diciéndole al peliverde de la casaca negra:

- ¿Crees que provocándolos de ese modo, lograrás una respuesta?

- Pero al menos haré que se callen todos estos mamporreros.

Dicho esto, Cabaji escucha a Zoro, por lo que extiende su alfanje al rostro del peliverde, sorprendiéndole con su reacción, diciéndole:

- ¡Cerrad el pico, maldito estanciero de cerdos! ¡Vuestra voz no tiene profundidad en este tema, y mantened vuestras palabras engañosas alejadas de mí! ¡Yo no caeré ante vos, como un estúpido!

Mihawk trataba de buscar entre los rostros de estos filibusteros, alguna conexión que le haga ver si se le parece a alguien que había visto.

- ¿Por casualidad, nos hemos cruzado en el camino? ¿Os he sisado alguna vez?

- No que yo recuerde, porque hubiese borrado esa mirada estúpida en vuestra cara… hubiese hecho lo necesario para separarla de vuestra cabeza.

- Qué tontería de vuestra parte, ¿Arrancarme la cara de mi cabeza? ¡Zarandajas!

Estando listos para cruzar alfanjes el uno con el otro, de pronto se ven detenidos por un ruido que lentamente hacía temblar el suelo. Todos preparaban sus armas, para la futura amenaza que se les viniese, a tal punto que Mihawk mira hacia Zoro y dice a su tripulación:

- ¡Que este truhán no se escape a ningún lado! ¡Retenedlo con vuestras fuerzas!

Para sorpresa de todos, de las malezas de los árboles, apareció otra tripulación de piratas ingleses que tenían arcabuces en sus manos, preparados para disparar contra el resto de los piratas contendientes. Mihawk se enoja en gran manera reprochándose por esta situación, mientras que Cabaji solamente se preguntaba:

- ¿Piratas ingleses aquí? ¿Cómo han llegado?

Al decir esto, Mihawk no duda en hacerlo, sacando su pistola y buscando objetivo a quien apuntar, dice:

- ¡No veo a su capitán por ningún lado! ¡Debe estar recóndito en algún tripulante, haciéndose pasar por bisoño o lo que sea!

- Es porque no se muestra así de fácil.

Para sorpresa de todos, detrás de ellos se oye una voz inglesa que hablaba al castellano perfectamente, teniendo una pistola en la cabeza de Zoro, quien también se halaba sorprendido de tener la boquilla por detrás de su cabeza. Mihawk y Cabaji, ambos al mismo instante vieron hacia atrás y vieron al capitán Bellamy, diciendo:

- ¡Saludos, hermanos de la costa! ¡Mi castellano es perfecto ante todos vosotros, y me alegra que lo comprendáis a la finura!

Así mismo todo comenzaba a complicarse. Zoro estaba delante de Bellamy. Un viejo enemigo poderoso y ampliamente armado con demasiados piratas que superaban en número a los demás que le querían ver muerto. Este definitivamente no podía ser un buen día para Zoro.


	27. Inesperadas Complicaciones

Había una enorme encrucijada en medio de todo este desorden. El peligro era cada vez mucho mayor de lo esperado y a cada momento, los enemigos comenzaban a juntarse, a fin de dar rienda suelta a la cacería de un solo hombre con una falsa ubicación de lo que todos creen.

Zoro se encontraba con sus manos sujetadas a un lado del despreocupado Sparrow, totalmente indefenso, mueve levemente su cabeza por encima de su hombro derecho, y muestra ironía en sus expresiones faciales, diciendo:

- Que sorpresa la mía, ¿No? El capitán Bellamy, corsario de la armada real británica… os hacía en Tortuga, aprovechando vuestro retiro y el ron que hace mal uso de vos.

Solo la risa podía desmoralizar a todos los piratas, pero Bellamy logrando contenerse, sonríe luego y suspira. Pero Zoro miraba hacia el cielo.

- Increíble… hoy no me salvo por nada del mundo, siendo atosigado por tres capitanes y más de cincuenta piratas a mi alrededor.

Ahí es cuando Sparrow frunce el ceño y voltea hacia Zoro, completamente sorprendido por el lugar en el que se encontraba, rodeado de muchos enemigos, dándose cuenta del desanimo que poseía el prisionero a su lado.

- ¿Cómo es que siendo un chico, tienes tantos enemigos de la costa, como yo?

- No tienes la menor idea.

Así que Bellamy, miraba a su alrededor y analizando a los dos capitanes y a las tripulaciones, levantó una ceja de su rostro diciendo:

- ¡Zoro, parece que planeabais una fiesta sin mí! ¿Por qué los problemas os siguen a cada lugar? ¿Por qué no podéis ser un marinero sin problemas?

- Digamos que no tengo más opción que compartir mi desazón con quien se me cruce en el camino… además, ¿Cómo llegasteis aquí, si ni siquiera recuerdo haberos visto seguirme el paso?

- Al decir verdad, me pude dar cuenta de que aun falta más de otros que planean llegar, según como los avisté en alta mar… no seremos los únicos que tratan de encontrar la madrecarga, Zoro.

En seguida, todos los demás piratas se preocuparon de oír esto, entendiendo que muchos querían atrapar a Zoro para encontrar los tesoros escondidos en la isla. Mihawk se acerca a un lado de Zoro, sonriendo arrogantemente.

- ¡Forte, piratas marrulleros! ¡Yo fui el primero en capturar al desgraciado de Zoro, y ustedes son solamente dos piratas advenedizos que creen obtener lo que no pudieron! ¡Yo seré quien aproveche esos tesoros!

En ese momento, Cabaji extiende su alfanje hacia Mihawk, sonriendo de manera extraña, diciendo:

- ¡Arrr, por los cuernos del diablo! ¡Yo he estado siguiéndole desde que salí de España! ¡Tiene una deuda pendiente conmigo desde hace años atrás, y he venido a cobrármela, así que…! ¡Zoro es mío!

Pero Bellamy no se quedaba atrás. Saca otra pistola y la apunta al rostro de Cabaji, mientras que Mihawk saca la suya y apunta a Bellamy. Dos piratas apuntan a Mihawk y siete apuntan a Cabaji, pero Bellamy estaba escondido detrás de Zoro, quien estaba en medio del cruce de armas. Al mirar a su alrededor, el corsario de casaca negra se da cuenta de la encrucijada de armas, y se dice a sí mismo.

- ¡Ah, esto sí que es una sorpresa! Muy bien…

Pero es cuando Sparrow sonríe a sí mismo, aprovechando esta situación para tomar el control como él siempre lo hace. Se levanta en medio de todos, y caminaba de un lado a otro con sus manos atadas, tratando de burlarlos a todos, diciendo:

- ¡Un momento, todos ustedes! Veamos la situación aquí, amigos míos… a ver si logro entender, porque esto es demasiado confuso…

Todos se detuvieron en sus ataques y voltearon hacia Sparrow, quien caminaba en medio de todos. En ese entonces, cuando Sparrow señala a Mihawk, y continúa diciendo:

- Mihawk, quien desde hace tiempo este cabeza de musgo no veía después de que lo capturaron y encerraron en unas mazmorras en Tortuga… obviamente no le gustó mucho la idea, como pueden ver todos ustedes; y ahora después de casi diez años, pretende tenerlo como su recluso para poder encontrar los tesoros que mal se cantan en las salomas, acerca de Zoro.

Acto seguido, Sparrow se acomoda la barba y camina de manera extraña, dirigiéndose a Cabaji.

- Eh… ¿Cómo es que te haces llamar?

Cabaji se ofende por siquiera no recordar su nombre y le responde con un grito, diciendo:

- ¡Cabaji, maldito cuatrero!

Sparrow reacciona con temor, inclinando su cuerpo hacia atrás, para luego volverse a las tripulaciones, al mismo instante en el que Zoro atado de rodillas al suelo se reía, pero escuchaba al viejo y excéntrico pirata diciendo:

- Muy bien, Cabaji… este hombre a quien parece que le gustaría seguir pensando que todos estaremos recordando más detalles de su patilluda y miserable vida…

Alzando su dedo índice, con una reacción precipitada, vuelve a Cabaji, y expresa palabras extrañas, diciendo:

- ¡Pero…! ¿Acaso tendría sentido recordar a alguien a quien el mundo le consideró de poca importancia? ¡Solamente fuiste un filibustero de más, a quien Zoro hizo hundir una embarcación, con su dotación de insignificantes lobos de mar!

La cólera del rostro de Cabaji era mayor que la de Mihawk, pero no pudo hacer nada ya que estaba apuntado con unos mosquetes. Finalmente, Sparrow se dirige hacia Bellamy, quien permanecía de brazos cruzados y esperaba las palabras de su enemigo, que decía:

- Y tú Bellamy… tengo que admitir que entre todos los filibusteros que he hecho naufragar, tú fuiste el más rudo y problemático.

- Por supuesto, ¿Cómo podríais olvidarme, Sparrow? Estaba de cacería con Zoro, y os encuentro a vos… esto es mejor de lo que esperaba porque se pone más fácil.

- Es imposible…

Y dirigiéndose de igual manera al resto de la tripulación, Sparrow explica ante todos lo siguiente que dice:

- ¡A este ladronzuelo, le hicieron dragar la quilla hace siete años atrás, cuando aun Zoro fue alguien en la armada real española…! ¡Sí, aun recuerdo que los bastiones españoles eran menos fuertes que antes, pero quién sabe si los españoles siguen temiéndonos! ¿No es cierto?

Luego de haber hecho esta pregunta, todos los tripulantes de Cabaji y Mihawk, alzaron sus espadas al aire rugiendo de emoción, mientras que los tripulantes de Bellamy, se molestaron y hablaban entre ellos, reprochando a los españoles, formando una discusión entre todos.

- ¡Silencio, ratas de cubierta, no he terminado aún de hablar!

Al haber centrado nuevamente la atención, Sparrow se ve interrumpido por Zoro, quien estaba arrodillado a un lado de todos, diciendo:

- ¡Aun recuerdo cuando traté de escapar de Bellamy!

Y volviéndose hacia su enemigo en mención, Zoro aprovecha en sonreír y les dice:

- ¿Aun lo recordáis, Bellamy?

La frustración estaba más que explicita en el rostro del capitán Bellamy, quien tenía enormes ganas de atravesar con su espada al garboso de Zoro, pero solo se contuvo y respondiéndole:

- Sí, aun lo recuerdo.

- Por supuesto que debéis recordarlo… mirad en donde os encontráis.

De pronto Zoro se hizo más convincente en sus palabras, al reponer con seriedad toda la polémica que estaba manifestando, levantándose con mayor dificultad.

- Todo pasó en Cabo Verde, ¿No? Recuero como es que estaba siendo prisionero con mis marineros españoles, de este pirata que había asesinado a ciertos pescadores portugueses, todos inocentes del agravio mental de este avieso británico delante de mí.

En seguida, Zoro alza más la voz y se dirige a las demás tripulaciones, diciendo:

- ¡Ellos sabían que mis manos estaban aun envueltas, que según ellos vociferaron, que eran diamantes desde el interior, en el largo pasillo del cual yo estaba flotando en su corredor! ¡Pero lo más extraño de todo es que aun así, mientras permanecía aislado de mi dotación y de mi barco encallado; en un primer momento, vi los destellos y las irradiaciones, pero antes de darme cuenta de que podía apenas respirar!

Mihawk y Cabaji, permanecían en silencio y con dudas al respecto, y a su vez estaban confundidos ya que no entendían lo que Zoro trataba de decir, tal como Sparrow, pero le seguían oyendo.

- ¡Como pude, logré encontrar una manera de escabullirme, como siempre, evitando ser una jodida victima de ellos! ¡Ellos miraron hacia atrás, para ver si aun yo les estaba siguiendo, aunque yo nunca lo dejé del todo! ¡Después ellos miraron para atrás para hacerme entender que yo era el único que no comprendía ese tráfico de diamantes y de carnicerías con portugueses y españoles; y finalmente pude hallar mi conciencia en medio de todo ese desastre!

Luego, Zoro se dirigió hacia Bellamy, acercándose lo suficiente como para sentir la respiración de su enemigo en su rostro; le mira con odio y resentimiento, diciéndole:

- Debajo de las cimentaciones de armatostes extraños, ellos estaban encubriendo fuera de alcance de quienes podían arrebatar todos los tesoros. Así que les habíais traicionado con una velocidad trágica, pues vuestro corazón aun os llama… para que redimáis a quienes dieron la vida por vos, incluyendo mis tripulantes… y aun así, os atrevéis a decir que yo he quitado de vos algo importante.

Acto seguido Zoro se coloca en medio de todos los capitanes airados y resentidos de la réplica manifestada, mientras que el capitán de casaca negra, solamente miraba a todos diciéndoles:

- ¿Pensáis que tengo mucho de que demostrar o revelarles, como una montaña de tesoros? ¡Para vuestras informaciones, nunca había pisado esta isla, y lo que cantan las salomas en mi nombre, es incierto!

Sparrow frunce el ceño porque no puede creer esto, y pregunta un poco asqueado:

- Entonces, nada de eso fue verdad… ¿Quién habrá sido el idiota que inventó todo esto?

Dicho esto, todos los piratas se frustraron y se molestaron, a tal punto que todos se enfrentaron a sí mismos, formando una colosal pelea entre tres tripulaciones ansiosas de obtener oro, habiendo arriesgado sus vidas. Mihawk, desvía su mirada hacia Zoro quien permanecía sonriente, para luego preguntarle con frustración todo lo que había pasado:

- ¿Así que todo este tiempo, nos habéis engañado como si fuésemos corderos llevados al matadero?

Zoro se miraba las uñas de sus manos sujetadas, y soplándoselas a modo de expresión arrogante, alza la vista hacia este frustrado hombre, diciéndole:

- Todo siempre fue una trampa, camarada… ¿Qué os hace pensar que después de tantos años, sería capaz de revelar un lugar como este? Ni siquiera fue real haberle dicho a Law, que todo esto tenía sentido de algún modo.

- Tengo que admitir que os tenía la medida hecha, Zoro… pero sois peor de lo que imaginé.

- Llamadme descorazonador o que se yo, pero esta es la verdad; Mihawk… nunca llegué a esta isla anteriormente.

- ¿Y cómo es que se cuenta de que la habéis visto?

- Porque en realidad sí la vi, pero nunca encallé en ella.

Mientras seguía la pelea, Cabaji terminaba con un pirata, traspasándole la espada en el pecho, para luego buscar a Zoro, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Ahora sí, capitán de navío… llegó vuestra hora de morir.

Corriendo hacia Zoro, le sorprende atacándole a querer matarlo, pero el peliverde de casaca negra no era un inútil aun estando atado. Tuvo su oportunidad de evadir sus ataques, para luego tropezarse con un pirata, sacándole la espada de su vaina, y apuntando hacia el rostro de Cabaji con sus manos atadas.

- ¡Qué estúpido, ni siquiera podéis zafaros de vuestras ataduras! ¡El destino me la pone muy fácil!

- Aun estando de manos atadas, soy capaz de mataros sin compasión y sin dar cuartel, eh… ¡Cáspita!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo dijisteis que os llamabais?

La furia no pudo ser contenida del rostro de este hombre, quien harto de ver que su enemigo ni siquiera le recordaba por su nombre, sacó su pistola y trató de disparar.

Zoro se sorprende y soltando el alfanje, corre escabulléndose en medio de los piratas, quitándolos del camino y usándolos de escudo para los disparos que efectuaba Cabaji, pero Sparrow aprovecha de huir con él, pegándosele atrás, diciéndole:

- ¿No te molesta que te acompañe?

- En realidad no me estorbéis, y estaréis bien a mi lado.

- No lo haré.

Seguido de esto, se escabulleron ambos, en plena pesquisa de Cabaji hasta que Mihawk tumba la pistola de las manos de Cabaji, con un solo impacto de su alfanje, diciéndole mientras le colocaba la punta de su espada en su cuello:

- Lamento vuestra congoja, querido pirata desconocido, pero no me interesa si vuestros problemas con Zoro sean mayores que lo que es cobrar una recompensa… el capitán Zoro es mío.

Cabaji estaba mirando la punta del alfanje de Mihawk en su cuello, y en seguida alza la mirada hacia este hombre, diciéndole:

- Hay una deuda pendiente que saldar, y este es el momento de hacerlo… no os conozco, capitán Mihawk, mis intenciones no son cruzar armas con vos. Haced a un lado y dejadme matar a Zoro.

- ¡Ni por los fuegos del tártaro, lo haréis! ¡Porque con tesoro o sin él, hay una enorme recompensa por la cabeza de Zoro en las costas inglesas, y yo cobraré esa recompensa, junto con la de Sparrow!

Dicho esto, Mihawk se dispone a seguir a Zoro, pero Cabaji le coloca la espada en el pecho, deteniéndole para luego intentar hacerle un trato.

- Quizá podamos llegar a un acuerdo, capitán.

- ¿Un acuerdo?

- Sí, y puede que os guste.

Mihawk desvía su mirada hacia Cabaji, y sonriéndole, le pregunta:

- Bien, ¿Qué acuerdo ostentáis para hacerme, capitán?

- Escuché que Zoro reunió a una dotación que en ella está la capitana Monet… el azote de los siete mares, desde hace años atrás.

- Sí… ¿Qué planes tenéis con ella, camarada?

- Puede que si nos unimos, llevemos a Zoro, Monet, el anciano bebedor y unos cuantos piratas, incluyendo la carabela de Monet… cobrando así una suma por ellos.

Pareciéndole bien la idea de atrapar a todos estos hombres, Mihawk se siente convencido.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Tenemos un trato!

- Interesante.

Ambos capitanes se dan la mano, y se disponen a buscar a Zoro, pero Bellamy mientras luchaba contra todos en medio de la escaramuza, observaba a la distancia a Sparrow junto con Zoro huir del campo de batalla, y terminando de traspasar a un pirata, lo arroja al suelo, diciendo:

- Zoro, Sparrow, no escaparéis esta vez… vuestras cabezas serán mía.

Acto seguido se fue detrás de Zoro, y desde lo lejos, Mihawk y Cabaji se percataron de que le estaba siguiendo. Ambos guardando sus alfanjes, tomaron el camino dejando a estos piratas que se acabaran el uno con el otro.

Mientras la pesquisa todavía continuaba, Zoro y Sparrow corrían apresurados para huir, mientras que el peliverde desesperadamente con un puñal en sus manos atadas, mirando hacia atrás para ver quien le estaba siguiendo.

- Creo que los hemos perdido… piratas malnacidos.

Luego deteniéndose, mira hacia los lados, buscando algo que le ayude para buscar la manera de cortar la soga, y al ver la pared de una montaña, Zoro toma el puñal desde la punta e inserta la empuñadura del arma en la rocosa montaña, agarrando a sí firmeza para cortar las sogas de sus manos.

- ¡Arrr! ¡Lo hice!

Y volteando a un lado, se da cuenta que Sparrow ya no estaba con él, y este frunce el ceño para decir:

- ¿Qué carajos? ¿Sparrow?

Así que dándole poca importancia, de pronto suelta los cabos en el suelo, y siente unos pasos que se estaban acercando al área de donde estaba parado. Estando de frente al puñal, lentamente se acerca a él, y lo toma con su mano derecha, para sacarlo justo al instante en que Bellamy aparece en el área, abriendo las malezas que se le atravesaban. Ambos estando armados aunque desventajados, se veían con odio y rencor; mientras que Zoro solo sonreía.

- De haber imaginado que apareceríais en esta isla, debí haberos hecho naufragar hace años atrás.

- Hubieseis hecho lo necesario para huir, como siempre lo hacéis, Zoro.

- Yo no huyo de nadie… solo adopto las costumbres más antiguas de un verdadero pirata.

- ¿Ahora creéis ser uno de nosotros? ¡Esto es una sorpresa para mí! Pero siendo el caso… no os dejaré salir de esta otra vez.

- No estoy huyendo a ningún lugar.

Y entre las malezas, aparecen Mihawk y Cabaji interviniendo entre estos dos, diciendo:

- ¡Cerrad vuestros picos, ratas patilludas!

- ¡Nadie irá a ningún lugar!

Zoro y Bellamy, voltearon hacia estos hombres, y se quedan en silencio, muy preocupados. Mihawk estaba apuntando su alfanje hacia Bellamy, para luego mirarlo con esa profundidad en sus ojos y le dice:

- Un corsario inglés, en este lugar… estáis muy lejos de casa, camarada mío… bajad vuestro alfanje.

- ¿Y si no lo hago?

- Os insertaré el mío, y podréis visitar a vuestros marrulleros nacidos de vuestra tierra, en el tártaro.

Bellamy se siente frustrado y se molesta dentro de sí mismo, alzando la mano izquierda y con la derecha, insertando el alfanje en tierra. Cabaji se acerca al peliverde de la casaca negra con risa, diciéndole:

- ¿Pensabais luchar con un simple estilete?

A lo que Zoro responde con cualquier provocación merecida en este caso, diciendo:

- Cualquier armamento es útil para mí, tratándose de huir por mi vida.

- No iréis a ningún lugar.

Pero sin ignorar lo que estaba ocurriendo por este lado, Bellamy se da cuenta de lo que pasaba y decide interrumpir, preguntando:

- ¿Para qué queréis a Zoro?

Mihawk siente que tiene que interferir para que Bellamy no sacase ventaja de nada, viendo a Zoro de arriba abajo, respondiéndole al británico importunado lo siguiente:

- Porque su cabeza vale más de 96 doblones… y sin sumar la dotación que les acompaña.

Interviniendo Cabaji, guarda su alfanje sacando luego su pistola apuntando a Zoro en la cabeza, agregando más problemas a esto, diciendo:

- Como veréis, la dotación que acompaña a Zoro, vale diez veces el precio que ofrecen por su cabeza en costas españolas.

Pero Bellamy estaba pensando en persuadirlos para un plan mucho mejor, así que guardando su alfanje, dice:

- Entiendo… ¿Por ventura, no estaréis hablando del azote de los siete mares? ¿La capitana Monet?

- Esa misma… ofrecen por su cabeza, su dotación y navío; más de 1800 doblones.

- Excelente, pero no suficiente para un hombre como Zoro.

Mihawk mira a Cabaji, pensando que ahora las cosas podían ser más complicadas. Zoro no decía nada mientras estaba arrodillado en el suelo, y rodeado de tres de sus mayores enemigos peligrosos. Mihawk piensa en algo y luego le pregunta a Bellamy, diciéndole:

- ¿De qué habláis?

- De donde yo vengo, por la cabeza de Zoro están pidiendo más de 700 chelines.

- ¿Cuánto es eso en reales?

- 500 doblones españoles… ni más ni menos, ya que por la cabeza de Monet y su tripulación, sumarían un total de 3000 doblones españoles en Londres.

Cabaji y Mihawk se sorprendieron del precio que ofrecían por Zoro en Inglaterra, y ambos no pensaron dos veces en sacar el beneficio en todo esto. Ellos trataron de llegar a un acuerdo con Bellamy, diciéndole:

- Capitán Bellamy, ¿Estáis en posición de hacer un trato con nosotros?

- Al decir verdad, ahora nos conviene estar aliados con vos.

Viendo que había dado al punto con estos piratas, Bellamy se cruza de brazos, preguntando:

- ¿Qué tenéis en mente?

- Bueno… atrapemos juntos a estos piratas, y dividamos la recompensa en tres partes, ya que si lo hacemos en vuestra tierra, sería más fácil y accesible para todos nosotros.

Acto seguido, Cabaji se coloca a un lado de Bellamy, diciéndole:

- Vemos que sois un hombre de negocios, y parece que nuestra propuesta le vendría bien… ¿No?

- Por supuesto, tenemos un trato… llevemos a Zoro, Monet y su dotación, y hagámonos de la recompensa… eso sí que es una madrecarga.

Dicho esto, estos cuatro se ven a los ojos muy preocupados y de todos el que se veía más calmado era Zoro, porque estaba tejiendo un plan ante esta situación. De reojo, el capitán de casaca negra observó un despeñadero a un lado, que al fondo contenía un río que desembocaba directamente al océano, para luego volver su vista a todos, diciendo:

- ¡Parece que todos desean verme muerto! Pero solo tengo una pregunta para vosotros, camaradas.

Bellamy, Mihawk y Cabaji, desvían su mirada a este corsario, quien permanencia sonriendo con confianza, como si no importase nada de lo que pasaba. Todo parecía estar bajo control para todos, pero Zoro no duda en fruncir el ceño para hacer una pregunta, y la hace:

- ¿Qué es aquello que hace yacer los cimientos de la esperanza, para un perdido como yo, que siendo lo que todos amamos, nos da la salida a veces?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, confundidos y desconcertados por la pregunta que les hizo este corsario peliverde, quien al ver que no obtenía respuesta, extiende sus brazos y sonríe de satisfacción, dirigiéndose lentamente al precipicio sin que estos se dieran cuenta.

- ¡Arrr! ¡Demasiado estúpidos y cimarrones para mi nivel de vivacidad y perspicacia!

Sin dudarlo más, Zoro se apresuró a colocarse al borde del precipicio que tenía una alta medida, que mostraba un río al fondo. Los tres capitanes se preocuparon porque de este modo, podrían perder la recompensa por la cabeza de Zoro, quien al estar en la orilla, dijo:

- ¿Qué irónico, no? Como 500 doblones se van por un precipicio… aunque hay otros que me dignan, ofreciendo más por mi cabeza.

Justo en ese instante, Bellamy corrió apresuradamente hacia este corsario para poder sujetarle antes de que lanzase, pero Zoro le recibió con una fuerte patada en la cara, que le empujó hacia otro lado de la pared de la montaña, cayendo en una gruta que el río divergente le enviaría hacia otro lugar. Acto seguido, Zoro mira a los otros dos piratas restantes, diciéndoles:

- Parece que vosotros tendréis que despediros de los chelines… porque yo no dejaré cobrar recompensa inglesa, por mi cabeza.

Y mirando hacia el borde del precipicio, escucha a Cabaji decirle:

- Estáis loco, Zoro… saltar por ese precipicio para salvar vuestra vida, es asegurar una muerte rápida.

Oyendo esto, la sonrisa era nuevamente burlona que lentamente mostraba a estos capitanes frustrados y preocupados, para luego decirles:

- Ahora respondedme otra pregunta… ¿Acaso habéis conocido a un hombre con una verga de verdad?

Y dicho esto, Zoro toma impulso y se lanza por el precipicio, cayendo en seguida hacia el río, sumergiéndose en él. Mihawk y Cabaji, se molestaron el uno con el otro.

- ¡Maldito sea ese desgraciado de Zoro! ¡Estaba a punto de atraparle!

- ¡No importa, tenemos que desandar el camino y llegar al río para encontrarle!

- ¿Para qué? ¡Ya está muerto, nadie sobrevive a esa caída!

- ¡No me interesa, descenderemos y le encontraremos! ¿Percatado?

Estando de acuerdo con Mihawk, ambos piratas se dan la media vuelta para poder descender al río, pero son detenidos por un ruido que se escondía detrás de las malezas.

Ya estando abajo, tras unos largos segundos, Zoro asoma la cabeza por el río y nada hacia la orilla, quedándose acostado hacia arriba por un instante en silencio, hasta que desde arriba, se oyen los disparos efectuados por las pistolas de Mihawk y Cabaji. Percibiendo todo esto, Zoro escuchó luego un grito de uno de los dos, que era extenuado luego, al dejar caer las armas y los alfanjes al río.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué fue eso?

Mientras Zoro permanecía con su vista hacia arriba, detrás de sí mismo algo se acercaba sin que se diese cuenta, y al sentir el sonido de un paso en el pasto, se queda impávido e inmóvil. Lentamente mueve su mirada hacia atrás, y lo miró ahí puesto de pie, dando un rugido extraño.

El aspecto de lo que estaba ante él, era la de una criatura humanoide que tenía imagen de un pirata muerto y putrefacto, con escamas en su cuerpo y de rostro esquelético y de color azul. Zoro estaba petrificado, al ver esta criatura con una lanza en su mano, que sostenía con su mano derecha, apoyándola en el suelo.

- Increíble… ¿Qué sois vos?

El interfecto se quedaba en silencio, mirando al peliverde de casaca negra desde arriba abajo, para luego mover la cabeza a un lado, y dejar pasar un dardo que era clavado en el pecho de Zoro, quien poco a poco fue cayendo inconsciente en el suelo. Acto seguido, la criatura se acerca a Zoro y lo carga en sus lomos, escuchando que detrás de sí mismo estaba otro esqueleto un poco más pequeño que le dijo:

- ¡Llevad con el resto! ¡Este parece ser más especial!

Y acto seguido, ambas criaturas se dirigieron hacia otro lago profundo, sumergiéndose con el cuerpo de Zoro, llevándoselo a otro lugar completamente distinto al que no imaginó ver un día.


	28. Los Vaticinadores

Su recuerdo era más evidente que cualquier cosa que había vivido en su vida. Cada vez sus remembranzas le afectaban y le hacía ver que ya nada importaba. Zoro nuevamente estaba en uno de esos largos sueños de los cuales despertaba en la cubierta de un barco; vestido como el vicealmirante que iba a ser. Al levantarse de la cubierta, Zoro mira a su alrededor y se percata de que la embarcación sigue navegando de un lado a otro, sin rumbo fijo y con horizonte indefinido.

- Otra vez aquí… como si fuese mi nuevo hogar.

Después de decir esto, Zoro siente que una marinera corre a un lado de él, dirigiéndose a las velas, gritando desesperadamente:

- ¡Capitán, nos estamos yendo a pique! ¡Tenemos que cambiar las velas y las vergas del palo mesana!

Entendiendo que se trataba de su hermana, Zoro entiende que no quiere seguir cayendo en el juego anterior, y solamente se queda en silencio, esperando a que esta marinera mostrase su rostro o se identificase. La marinera dándose cuenta de que Zoro no le prestaba atención, se detiene de lo que estaba haciendo y se queda de espaldas riéndose.

- ¡Parece que mis timos, no siguen sobresaltándoos más! ¿Verdad?

Colocando la mano derecha en la empuñadura de su katana, poco a poco lo estaba sacando, cuando de pronto la marinera sin voltear a Zoro, dice:

- Siempre colocando vuestra mano en las katanas, sin siquiera sacarlas por la duda de creer que seréis atacado.

- Puede que tengáis razón, pero la bruja de las profundidades no me engañará de nuevo, así que…

Y sacando una de sus preciadas y peligrosas katanas, Zoro se queda preparado para atacar a esta marinera que no era su hermana, resoplando con molestia.

- ¡No me engañaréis nuevamente, haciéndoos pasar por mi interfecta hermana!

Así que la marinera se da media vuelta y se muestra como la hermana de Zoro, en carne y hueso. Sin duda alguna era algo que el cazador de piratas jamás imaginó, por lo que permanece en silencio y con la mirada sin sorpresa, diciendo:

- ¡Mostrad vuestro rostro de una vez por todas, bruja de las profundidades! ¡No creeré esa basura acerca de que mi hermana está viva, y así mismo querer desmoralizarme con todas vuestras trampas absurdas!

La hermana de Zoro, lentamente camina hacia él, y ante los ojos de este pirata, se desvanece el cuerpo como las cenizas, y de ellas resurge la bruja de las profundidades, mostrándose como suele ser normalmente. Viendo esto, Zoro guarda sus katanas, exhibiéndose como un hombre muy confiado provocando la reacción de sorpresa de la bruja de las profundidades.

- ¡Zoro! ¿Por qué guardáis vuestras katanas? ¿No tenéis miedo de mí?

Zoro sonríe y mira hacia los lados, caminando en círculos alrededor de la bruja, quien estaba confundida de la tranquilidad del capitán de casaca negra.

- Al decir verdad, no os tengo miedo… las cosas han cambiado como antes, dama de agua.

- Vuestra tranquilidad no me afecta, y estáis así por algo que descubristeis en esa isla.

- Sí, de hecho sí… he descubierto que los misterios cada vez se hacen más reales en mí, y que no he hallado todo lo necesario en mi vida…

Y deteniéndose en la espalda de la bruja, Zoro se muestra muy instigador y le dice al oído:

- Pero sé que el resto depende de vos, bruja.

- ¿Y por qué decís eso?

- Porque sé que hasta ahora, me consideráis importante.

La bruja inmediatamente se voltea hacia el rostro de Zoro, y le pregunta:

- Imposible… ¿Para qué decís eso?

- Os haré una pregunta importante, bruja… y si sois honesta o lo que sea que os consideréis, respondedme con orden y con limpieza si es que existe en un espantajo como vos.

Alejándose en seguida hacia los obenques del barco, Zoro se alza colocándose de pie en la borda, preguntando:

- ¿Por qué hasta ahora no me habéis matado? ¿Por qué no estoy muerto o en el casillero de Davy Jones?

La bruja se enseria y desvía la mirada, respondiendo con evasión la pregunta.

- Porque tengo que mostraros lo que hay aquí en vuestro destino, solamente por ese hecho es que quiero que descubráis el misterio de lo que sucede.

- ¿Por qué será que no estoy convencido?

Acto seguido, Zoro desvía su atención hacia el horizonte, y al ver el agua, notó que habían muchos navíos sumergidos y resquebrajados. De inmediato sonríe y llega a un plan del cual volteándose a la bruja, le dice:

- No me has matado aun… o no has hecho lo suficiente para hacer que me muera; quizá porque preferís que permanezca con vida.

- En realidad, no espero nada de vos… ni de vuestra dotación.

- ¿Ah no? Bueno… veamos que tan lejos puede llegar vuestra magia y vuestro animo de querer dejarme morir.

Y viendo que había palos y vergas sobresalientes como estacas, se da la media vuelta y se lanza hacia el agua. La bruja se preocupa y velozmente desaparece apareciendo en el agua, removiendo los palos y las vergas a los lados, para dejar caer a Zoro en el agua. Notando esto, el peliverde, se deja hundir al fondo del agua, pero la bruja nada velozmente y le sostiene cuando estaba muy al fondo, sacándolo del agua y levitando hacia la cubierta, dejándolo acostado en la cubierta. Abriendo sus ojos, Zoro ve a la bruja arrodillada ante sus ojos, y le dice:

- Ayuda, cosas me han sacudido. Olas vasculares, rastrean los mismos tres pigmentos que tengo, pero ahora acabo de notar esto.

La bruja no tiene opción. Zoro le había descubierto y descubrió la importancia de lo que significa para ella.

- Lento movimiento adentro, cambiando todo esto de alguna manera, llamándonos a llevarnos. Con vida entre líneas, estamos heridos y aterrados, llamándonos a salvar esas solitarias formas y siluetas… esta luz con ángeles girando aquí, trabajó a través de mis pulmones. Y se manifestó las costuras con el aparejador, y ahora… ¿Cómo podría volver atrás?

Dicho esto, Zoro se sienta en la cubierta, recostándose en la borda, para luego ver que la bruja se da la media vuelta, caminándose al bauprés para poder desaparecer, pero antes de eso, la bruja voltea hacia Zoro diciéndole:

- Estáis formado hermosamente, las líneas misteriosas os han trazado una hermosa vida, es pobre, pero resuena el sonido de la caída de gracia.

Y dicho esto, la bruja desaparece sumergiéndose en el agua, mientras que Zoro antes de cerrar sus ojos, mira las cenizas que eran de su hermana aparecida, que se iba con el viento. Nuevamente, le resta poca importancia a esto, por lo que poco a poco cierra sus ojos y se queda dormido.

Después de un largo rato, Zoro estaba despertando de su trance pasajero y se colocaba la mano en su cabeza, diciendo:

- ¡Arrr! ¡Que me hundan mis maderas! ¡Qué sueño tan…!

Y antes de terminar su frase, se da cuenta de que estaba acostado en el suelo, dentro de lo que parece ser una jaula, para luego levantarse y mirar a los lados, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿En dónde mierdas estoy?

Mientras se trataba de sentar en el suelo, colocó su mano en el cráneo de un esqueleto humano, sorprendiéndose en gran manera.

- Esqueletos en esta cárcel… imposible.

Una cárcel al lado de donde se encontraba Zoro, se oye una voz familiar que le decía:

- Imposible es más que cualquier cosa, muchacho…

Zoro de inmediato desvía su mirada a un lado y al ver quien se hallaba en la otra cárcel, recostado en una barra de metal, y tratando de dormir nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Jack Sparrow.

- ¡Tú de nuevo! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Estáis vivo?

- Por supuesto que estoy vivo, insolente… la mayoría de todos estamos aquí.

Percibiendo el aspecto del lugar del cual estaban, Zoro miró a su alrededor y vio que estaban encerrados en prisiones antiguas, de los cuales en todo el lugar, habían antorchas en las paredes y columnas a los alrededores, todo dentro de una cueva amplia.

- ¿Cómo llegamos aquí, Sparrow?

- Es una pregunta muy interesante, ¿No?

- Sí, porque lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en una laguna, luego de que Cabaji y Mihawk me hubiesen perseguido para atraparme y usarme como recompensa, ¡Cuando tú, maldito desgraciado, saliste huyendo y te desapareciste!

- No era mi intención, ¿Comprendes?

- Pero de ahí… solo recuerdo haber caído a una laguna, de la cual me encontré con…

Su recuerdo volvió a la mente rápidamente, notando que se trataba de que fuera raptado por dos piratas interfectos que tenían aspectos grotescos. Mientras se rascaba la cabeza, Zoro seguía dudoso.

- Solo sé que me encontré con lo que se dice ser… un pirata interfecto. ¡Qué majaderías! ¿No?

- No creo que sean majaderías, Zoro.

Ahí es cuando Sparrow apuntaba hacia un esqueleto que se estaba acercando hacia ellos, y Zoro voltea viendo a esta criatura de arriba abajo, que tenía las vestiduras de un almirante español. Habiéndose parado delante de la jaula del capitán de casaca negra, le dice:

- Usted es el vicealmirante, Roronoa Zoro… ¿No?

Oyendo esto, Zoro se rasca la cabeza y luego se ríe diciendo:

- Creo que hay un vicealmirante por ahí que ya no iría en un futuro conmigo… aunque no me sorprende ver a un interfecto en este lugar.

- Vicealmirante o no, sois Zoro… y sois el apropiado para estar aquí con nosotros, aunque seáis un pirata vetusto y altanero.

Acto seguido, Sparrow a un lado de la jaula, se ríe; por lo que a Zoro no le parece gracioso nada de esto.

- ¿De qué os reís, viejo maniático?

- Vamos Zoro, ¿Acaso lo que dijo no fue gracioso?

- ¡Al decir verdad, no me parece gracioso! ¡Os rajaré desde arriba abajo con mi katana!

El interfecto, se da la media vuelta y justo antes de irse, dice:

- ¡Como sea, preparaos para el sacrificio supremo! ¡Todo estará listo muy pronto, al igual que los tres capitanes que estaban cazándoos, Roronoa Zoro!

Oyendo esto, inmediatamente Zoro mira al pirata cadavérico que se iba. Así que se levanta de inmediato, sosteniendo los barrotes de la prisión, asoma parte de su rostro por las comisuras, diciendo:

- ¿Capitanes? ¡Oye vos, cadáver putrefacto…! ¿Quiénes son esos capitanes?

Y desde lo lejos, antes de cerrar una puerta de la habitación de la cual se hallaban estos dos, el pirata interfecto dice.

- ¡Ya lo veréis! ¡Más bien estaréis agradecido por eso!

Y dicho esto, cerró la puerta dejando a estos dos encerrados. Zoro se sienta en el suelo y mientras permanece pensativo en el suelo, oye que Sparrow le pregunta:

- Sé que a lo mejor nada de esto es de mi incumbencia, pero… ¿De qué capitanes hablaba ese cadáver? ¿Acaso sabes algo que no se, Zoro?

- A quienes se refería ese pirata, debieron ser Cabaji, Mihawk y Bellamy… ellos tres eran quienes me perseguían antes de caer al lago, huyendo por mi vida, como siempre parecéis hacer en esas situaciones.

- Entonces… ¿Ellos deben estar aquí?

- Así es… quiere decir que también fueron atrapados y en este sitio se estará planeando algo muy peligroso, y no quiero quedarme a ver como cada uno de nosotros morimos.

Inmediatamente, Sparrow mueve sus ojos a un lado, para luego suspirar pensando en un plan para salir de ahí. Así que se levanta y Zoro de igual manera, estaba observando a su alrededor para buscar un método alterno de cómo salir por esas antiguas jaulas.

En ese instante, dentro de la habitación había una pequeña vertiente que atravesaba la habitación, asomándose delante de los ojos de estos dos piratas, quienes se alejaban de las rejas de la jaula, y para sorpresa de estos dos, se trataba de Robin quien ascendía de ese lugar. Zoro sonríe de emoción, y dirigiéndose a la reja de la jaula.

- ¡Arrr! Qué bueno que estéis aquí, sabía que vendrías.

Sparrow estaba mirando lo que estaba delante de sus ojos, y se sorprende en gran manera ya que no creía para nada que existiese una deidad sumamente hermosa que apareciese en ese punto clave de su vida.

- ¡Oh, carajos! ¿Acaso eres una ninfa de los mares?

Robin es cuando luego se percata de la presencia de Sparrow, y frunce el ceño tratando de recordar de donde era que lo había visto antes.

- Creo que he visto vuestro rostro anteriormente… Jack Sparrow.

- Ese mismo. Pero aun sigo sin creer como es que existes… y como que me conoces.

- Sois un hombre que antes estuvo muerto y ahora está aquí con nosotros. Eso es digno de recordar.

Acto seguido, Robin alza su mano derecha y la transforma en elemento marino, formando así una reproducción de una llave, diciendo:

- No os abandonaría aquí, Zoro.

- De alguna u otra manera, tendríais que encariñaros conmigo.

En ese instante, Robin abre la puerta y libera a Zoro y luego a Sparrow, para luego advertir los peligros que enfrentarían en ese lugar.

- Recordad que no estamos solos en este lugar… lo que sea que nos enfrentemos, será una prueba muy dura.

- Eso no importa.

Robin estaba viendo que Zoro revisaba en toda la habitación, buscando algún armamento, y de igual manera Sparrow lo hacía, diciendo:

- Yo apoyo a Zoro… lo importante es salir de aquí con vida y por supuesto, estar armados, ya que en esta pocilga, no encuentro ninguna espada que me sirva para pelear.

Zoro se para firme después de buscar un armamento, rascándose la cabeza, diciendo:

- Tendremos que obtener algunas de algún lugar, porque desarmados no podemos…

Acto seguido, todos escucharon unos pasos que se aproximaban detrás de la puerta, y se apresuraron a esconderse, más Zoro se metió de nuevo a la jaula, colocando la reja para disimular que estaba encerrado. Las puertas se abrieron y entraron dos piratas cadavéricos, dirigiéndose a la jaula, pero al notar que no estaba Sparrow, se detuvieron sacando sus espadas.

- ¿En dónde está el desequilibrado ebrio que estaba a vuestro lado?

Zoro solamente se quedaba en silencio, viéndose las uñas como señal de poca importancia a la pregunta. Uno de los interfectos se enoja acercándose a la reja y al acercarse, se percata de que estaba abierta, y dijo:

- ¡Está abierta la jaula!

Justo antes de entrar a la jaula, estos cadáveres eran desvanecidos ante los ojos de Zoro quien no parecía estar sorprendido, y mirando hacia afuera, Robin estaba con los brazos extendidos hacia los cadáveres, para luego bajarlos con una sonrisa.

- Ahí tenéis vuestras armas, caballeros.

Zoro estaba levantando la espada de uno de estos muertos, la mira por todos lados y suspirando con su nariz, dice:

- Es extraña, pero para mí está bien…

Luego de que apareciese escondido detrás de una roca, Sparrow entra en la jaula de nuevo, y toma el otro alfanje del suelo, para dirigirse a la salida, apresurando a sus compañeros, diciendo:

- Es un alfanje cualquiera… de un muerto o no, ¿Qué importa? Ahora tenemos que salir de aquí, pero…

Juntos, abriendo las puertas de la habitación, se asoman y ven todo el lugar del cual se encontraban, y era semejante a un enorme palacio, oscurecido y con poca visibilidad; ya que había antorchas colocadas en dinteles que se alzaban en medio de los pasillos. Zoro y los demás, se dispusieron a andar por ese curso, dando pasos suaves y lentos, para no ser escuchados por nadie.

- Decidme algo, Sparrow… ¿En donde están los demás?

A lo que Sparrow, alzando los pies para no hacer ruido con lo que pisaba, dijo:

- Unos fueron llevados a otras prisiones más cerca de nosotros… son demasiados.

- Ya veo, pero… ¿Qué es lo que están tramando estos gorrones interfectos?

- Quién sabe.

En eso interrumpe Robin, diciendo:

- Estoy segura que muchos están encerrados aquí, para ser prestados a inmolaciones cínicas y majaderas… al menos, parece obra de…

En ese instante, Zoro observa a unos interfectos pasar por donde ellos se dirigían, y moviéndolos con su brazo izquierdo, se esconden detrás de un pilar. Robin se asoma y ve a los interfectos caminando, para luego decirle susurrando a Zoro:

- Estos muertos, verán que las jaulas están vacías… al hacer esto, enviarán más de estos cadáveres a buscaros.

Mientras entretejía un plan en su mente, Zoro se quedaba serio y pensativo, pero al ver al pasillo a donde se dirigían, observó más jaulas y dijo a sus compañeros:

- No tendremos más opción que liberar a los que se hallen encerrados en las jaulas… siendo este el caso, pelearán con nosotros.

Pero Sparrow no se muestra convencido de esto, ya que resopla con preocupación, diciendo:

- ¿Y crees que tal vez ellos quisieran ayudarnos?

- Son considerados unos sacrificios… con nuestra ayuda, ellos saldrán bien y con vida…

Y justo antes de seguir, mira hacia las jaulas diciéndose:

- Tal vez… no.

En otras jaulas, había más piratas encerrados que esperaban su hora para morir, más Zoro y Sparrow llegaron a las jaulas sin ser vistos. Uno de los que estaba encerrado, reconoce al peliverde, y le dice:

- ¿Vos aquí? ¿No debisteis estar muerto?

Zoro se enseria, y aprovecha el momento para proponerle su trato.

- Me doy cuenta de que no podéis salir de vuestra prisión… me encantaría ayudaros, ya que os encontráis en una mala situación.

El pirata se enoja con Zoro, y se acerca a la jaula para atacarle, pero este anticipa su movimiento y lo agarra de su camisa, impactando su rostro contra la reja, diciéndole:

- Garrapata impertinente… soy vuestra única salida, así que… ¿Queréis morir aquí, o preferís ser salvado por mí?

No teniendo más opción, decide seguir a Zoro hasta la salida de esa cueva, siendo liberado por este capitán, que se dirigía hacia otras celdas, para encontrarse con dos jaulas que tenían a Mihawk y a Monet por separado, sorprendiéndose al colocarse delante de la del pirata que le quería traicionar para venderle.

- ¡Cáspita! ¡Que me hundan las maderas! Pero si es el capitán Mihawk.

Al ver a Zoro ante sus ojos, Mihawk se enseria y reprocha su condición de estar en las manos del capitán que quería vender, y mira hacia el suelo, diciendo:

- Parece que la suerte no me favorece… no perdáis el tiempo conmigo.

Luego de que Sparrow entrara a la celda y liberara a Monet, desvía su mirada hacia Mihawk para sugerirle a Zoro algo que nunca imaginó decir.

- Zoro, deja a este perro sarnoso que se pudra en la jaula… no necesitamos de un miserable que quiso vendernos y entregar nuestra cabeza a los ingleses.

Monet oyendo esto, se sorprende y sacando la pistola apunta a Mihawk para dispararle, pero raudamente Zoro mete la mano y le quita la pistola, haciendo que se enfurezca.

- ¡Dejad que mate a ese cabrón!

- No haréis ningún alboroto.

- ¿Por qué no? No necesitamos de ese malnacido para salir de aquí.

- ¿Acaso habéis visto lo que está deambulando de un lado a otro? ¿Parecen piratas normales? Son unos interfectos… tenemos que usar toda la ayuda posible para salir de aquí, y no quiero ser un holocausto idólatra para esos malditos.

Y entregándole la pistola a Monet nuevamente, desvía su mirada hacia Sparrow, ordenándole que abra la reja, rompiendo la cerradura con el alfanje. Acto seguido, Zoro entra a la jaula y viendo que se levantaba Mihawk, le mira a los ojos por un segundo, hasta que le dice:

- Pude haberos dejado aquí, y permitiros ser inmolación para todos los demás aquí… pero no puedo evitar la idea de que os necesito, junto con vuestra dotación.

Mihawk solamente le miraba con odio, para luego darse la media vuelta y recoger su alfanje que estaba en el suelo; y al colocárselo en su cintura, junto con su pistola, suspira y alza una ceja.

- No tendré más opción… os ayudaré.

- Perfecto.

Y antes que Zoro saliese de la jaula, Mihawk le retiene del brazo y le voltea, mirándole a los ojos, diciéndole:

- Que conste que no quería vuestra ayuda… todo lo hago es para salir de aquí.

- Por supuesto, ya me pude dar cuenta de que estabas sin ayuda.

- No fuerces vuestra propia suerte.

- ¿Acaso planeáis apresarme, para cobrar recompensa por mi cabeza?

- No… ya no me interesa… solo quiero salir de este lugar

Dicho esto, ambos se vieron por otro instante más, y salieron de la jaula, para dirigirse hacia las demás que contenían tripulantes de Mihawk y de Monet. Habiéndolos liberado a todos en esa habitación, Zoro mira hacia otra puerta, para luego dirigirse hacia ella, abriéndola solamente un poco, logrando fijarse lo que había del otro lado, para decirse a sí mismo:

- Ya me lo suponía.

En ese instante, Mihawk se le acerca por detrás y le pregunta:

- Muy bien capitán, sois el guía en esta salida… ¿Creéis poder sacarnos de aquí?

- Solamente si mantenéis el pico cerrado, y dejáis de fastidiarme.

Oyendo esto, aunque Mihawk se enoja y dice en voz baja:

- Cimarrón insolente.

Finalmente abren la puerta y ambos capitanes, se asoman por la puerta, pero solo veían en la caverna, un camino pedregoso que desnivelaba el camino. Zoro estaba dirigiendo su vista hacia atrás, haciendo llamar a Robin, y teniéndole a su lado, le dice:

- Guiadnos… este lugar me es desconocido.

A lo que Mihawk escupiendo a un lado, agrega diciendo:

- Y tiene un olor extraño… desconocido a todo lo que he percibido alguna vez.

En ese instante, Monet le pasa por un lado, burlándose de él.

- Ese olor extraño es porque tenéis vuestra boca cerca de la nariz… por eso lo sentís.

Oyendo esto, todos los demás se rieron, del cual Zoro les hace callar, diciéndoles:

- ¡Forte!… no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos y vosotros os dais el lujo de reíros… ¡Callad todos!

Pasaron poco más de una hora, moviéndose por esa cueva oscura, mientras que Zoro, Mihawk y Sparrow alumbraban el camino con sus antorchas, pasando en silencio. Mientras caminaban, Robin estando al lado de su amado peliverde, se detiene por un instante haciendo que el resto de los piratas se detuvieran de igual manera. Zoro no lo comprende y le ve con preocupación.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué os detuvisteis?

Robin aun permanecía en silencio, haciendo preocupar a los piratas que le seguían, mientras que Zoro notó que estaba muy nerviosa y transpirada por completo.

- ¿Algo se acerca a nosotros?

La diosa desvía su mirada hacia Zoro con mucha preocupación, comprobándole el peligro al cual se estarían enfrentando. Mihawk permanecía confundido, y se da cuenta de que la tierra comienza a temblar poco a poco, diciendo al resto de las dotaciones:

- ¿Por qué la tierra tiembla?

Detrás de todos los piratas, uno de la tripulación de Monet, se da cuenta de unas rocas que parecían redondas, y poco a poco acerca su antorcha, y lentamente acerca su mano a la roca, pero al tocarla, se mueve siendo realmente un esqueleto que cobró vida, saliendo de la roca y atravesando una lanza en el pecho de este pirata. El resto de las tripulaciones, viendo esto, se sorprendieron y atacaron a este cadáver, mientras que Monet y Sparrow, vieron que unas luces de antorchas se acercaban por detrás, diciendo:

- ¡Hay más interfectos detrás de nosotros!

- ¡No estamos solos!

Zoro alzando su vista hacia atrás, vio a muchos esqueletos que se venían hacia ellos, pero sacando su espada en su mano derecha y la antorcha en la izquierda, pasa la hoja de su alfanje en la antorcha y deja el acerco incandescente, corriendo hacia los muertos vivientes que les estaban siguiendo, pasando por un lado a la tripulación. Monet y Sparrow, se preparan para atacar con Zoro, del cual viendo al primero de ellos, dice:

- ¡No me llevaréis como holocausto, cucarachas de cubierta!

En ese instante, se enfrenta a dos de ellos, y Monet junto con Sparrow, enfrentaron a otros, y por consiguiente la tripulación se anexó a la escaramuza. Mihawk, viendo como Zoro despedazaba esqueletos, se enoja, diciendo:

- ¿Y es que este majadero piensa quedarse con toda la diversión? ¡No lo permitiré!

Haciendo exactamente lo que había hecho anteriormente el cazador de piratas, Mihawk mantiene su espada llameante y dice a su tripulación:

- ¿Qué diablos estáis viendo, majaderos? ¡Atacad a esos muertos vivientes también!

Todos siguieron a Mihawk, quien se unía a la pelea ante todos estos esqueletos, que uno a uno cayó ante los alfanjes de los piratas. Robin se devuelve, dándose cuenta que Zoro estaba cansado y fatigado. Ella se le acerca colocándole su mano izquierda en su pecho, y hablándole al oído diciéndole:

- ¿Os encontráis bien, Zoro?

Levantando la mirada hacia la diosa, solamente sonreía por causa de la preocupación que le daba mucha gracia.

- Estoy perfectamente bien, pero…

Y viendo los restos de muertos en el suelo, juntamente con ella, dijo:

- No sé si habrán más de estos, y como sea tenemos que apresurarnos a salir de aquí.

- Tenéis razón Zoro… no sabemos cuántos de estos habrán aquí.

- Perfecto, ¡Por las ocho campanas del tártaro, prosigamos con nuestra ruta!

Monet y Sparrow, se aproximaron a Zoro, diciéndole:

- ¿Creéis que habrán más de estos hacia donde nos dirijamos?

- ¡Ni estando tan ebrio como siempre lo he estado, he querido creer esperar el día en que tenga que enfrentar a piratas muertos vivientes, otra vez!

Todos continúan con el camino que estaban andando, mientras que en los aires se escuchó la voz de la bruja de las profundidades, turbando a Zoro especialmente, diciendo:

- "Abajo, abajo, abajo... ¿Donde están los indicios de la antigüedad? Sabía que teníais que durar, pero entonces el sonido aun se oye"

Luego de oír esto, Zoro se enoja dentro de sí mismo, y Mihawk se turba juntamente con su tripulación.

- ¿Qué mierdas fue eso? ¿Lo oyeron?

Monet, Sparrow y Robin se ven el uno con el otro y continúan el camino con Zoro, dejando a Mihawk desconcertado de lo que pasó, dándole a entender que parecía ser el único que escuchó eso.

- ¿Acaso fui el único en oír esa voz?

Y desde adelante, el peliverde de casaca negra, sin voltear hacia atrás y sin detenerse, responde a Mihawk diciéndole:

- ¡No, no fuisteis el único en oír eso! ¡Todos hemos oído eso desde que partimos de las islas Vírgenes, y no se compara a lo que hemos visto hasta ahora!

Mihawk guarda su alfanje y ordena a su tripulación a continuar el camino que estaba tomando Zoro y su dotación. Luego de seguir caminando tras unos largos minutos, se encuentran con una puerta enorme y cerrada que era de piedra maciza; haciendo preocupar a Sparrow.

- ¡Es completamente de piedra, y así no podremos hacer absolutamente nada!

Y desde atrás, Robin pasa al frente diciendo:

- No precisamente, Sparrow.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Todos se quedaron en silencio al ver que la diosa de los océanos, se colocaba delante de la puerta, y más aun cuando extiende sus manos hacia ella. Desde atrás, Zoro frunce el ceño y le pregunta

- ¿Podéis abrirla?

Llegando a la escena, Mihawk pasa a un lado, quedándose cerca de Zoro, al mismo tiempo en que estaba mirando a Robin con todos los gestos que hacía, preguntándole:

- ¿Qué está haciendo esa bella guapetona?

A lo que Zoro responde con una sonrisa, diciendo:

- Ya veréis, camarada mío.

En ese momento, delante de todos, Robin cierra los ojos y entona una canción que sonaba como un eco de las profundidades del océano, tan hermoso que los tripulantes de Mihawk y de Monet se maravillaban al oírle cantar. Finalmente, luego de entonar la melodía, la puerta hizo un extraño ruido, y poco a poco se fue abriendo ante los ojos de todos los que se hallaban en ese lugar.

- ¡Listo! Ya la abrí… podemos pasar.

- Entendido… ¿Qué esperáis? ¡Pasad todos!

Zoro y Robin entran, juntamente con Sparrow, y la tripulación entera con Monet, más Mihawk se queda en silencio, confundido por la apariencia de Robin, sin darse cuenta de que se trataba de una ninfa de los océanos. Acto seguido, el peliverde y los demás continuaban transitando un paso rocoso y cavernoso, con sus antorchas en las manos, mostrando el camino por el que andaban. Cada vez que transitaba el camino, el calor era espantoso a tal punto que algunos piratas se quitaban sus vestimentas.

- ¡Maldición, parece que nos acercamos al infierno!

- ¡En la oscuridad el calor es espantoso!

- ¡Lo es en todos lados!

Zoro mientras caminaba, se secaba el sudor de su cara y se quita su casaca y su oscura camisa, dejándola en el suelo.

- ¡Arrr! ¡Malditos antepasados subterráneos! ¡Pero qué calor!

En ese instante, retomando el camino junto con Mihawk y Sparrow, quienes habían hecho lo mismo, miró al resto de la tripulación, diciéndoles:

- ¿Por qué nos detenemos? ¡Adelante, sigamos!

A lo que Mihawk, ya teniendo suficiente de obedecer órdenes, le dice muy disgustado:

- ¿Ahora dais órdenes a mi dotación?

- ¿Queréis saber algo? Haced lo que queráis… no estáis obligado a continuar mi camino necesariamente.

- Es el único camino, así que seguiré aquí.

- Bien, entonces cerrad el pico y no habléis.

Dicho esto, Zoro continúa el camino y observa un puente que se cruzaba a su camino y que por debajo había un río de lava volcánica que burbujeaba, a punto de estallar. Monet se acerca al puente y se detiene detrás de Sparrow, diciéndole:

- He ahí la razón por la cual el calor es insoportable.

Así que Sparrow, notando que la capitana Monet estaba un poco desabrigada, voltea hacia su espalda y se da cuenta de los frondosos pechos que admiraba, haciéndosele agua a la boca y arqueando sus cejas, para andar diciendo sus tonterías.

- Y parece que tienes suficiente calor cada día más… aun llevas mucho ropaje sobre ti.

- ¿Qué decís?

- Que deberías desabrigarte.

Monet comprende el juego que le estaba haciendo Sparrow, por lo que desvía la mirada en un Jack sonriente, propiciándole una bofetada, diciéndole:

- Y aun vos lleváis mucha bosta en vuestro cerebro, ebrio pervertido.

Zoro mirando hacia atrás, hace silenciar a estos dos, diciéndoles:

- ¡Vosotros callaos! Sigamos el curso… ahora.

Acto seguido, el peliverde deja pasar a todos los piratas, uno por uno hasta ser él el ultimo de todos por pasar. Mientras caminaba, ve a Robin retroceder hasta donde estaba caminando; notando una preocupación mayor que la anterior, diciéndole:

- ¿Cuál es el problema ahora?

- Presiento que hay algo más que piratas interfectos, deambulando por estas cuevas.

Lentamente dirigía su mirada a los lados, junto con Zoro quien estaba más aún preocupado por la reacción de la oceánida, por el cual le tomó de la mano y la llevó con el resto de la tripulación que ya estaba cansada de seguir caminando por esa cueva oscura; y Mihawk estando delante de todos, encuentra una entrada que le guía a otro palacio subterráneo que contenía una enardecida batalla entre unos piratas y unos interfectos.

- ¡Zoro, tenéis que ver esto!

Pasando en medio de los piratas, Zoro observa la escaramuza entre estos piratas contra los otros piratas interfectos, del cual saca su alfanje, dice a Mihawk:

- Tenemos que ir hacia allá… debemos pelear. Guiad a los vuestros, y yo guio a los míos, ¿Vale?

Oyendo esto, Mihawk saca de igual manera su alfanje y apuntándolo al frente, dice:

- ¡A por ellos! ¡Devolved a esos malditos al infierno!

Todos de manera inmediata aparecieron en el campo de batalla y se unieron a la escaramuza, contra los interfectos. Mientras peleaban, Zoro se da cuenta de que estos que estaban luchando anteriormente, eran de la tripulación de Cabaji, del cual viendo hacia los lados, dijo a sí mismo:

- No veo a Cabaji…

En ese instante, un interfecto se dispone a atacar a Zoro, pero Sparrow le corta la cabeza, reprochándole con gestos extraños en su caminar, diciéndole:

- ¡Deja de jugar y dispón de tu espada para pelear!

- ¡Esta dotación es la de Cabaji, pero no hallo a su capitán por ningún lado!

- ¿Y qué importa? ¡Quizá ya esté muerto!

Inmediatamente continuó luchando contra estos piratas interfectos, haciendo caer a la mayoría de ellos, del cual luego de un rato de batalla, lograron aplacarlos a todos. Raudamente, Mihawk ubica a un pirata de estos, y le pregunta:

- ¡Marinero! ¿Quién es vuestro capitán?

- El capitán Cabaji… fue capturado.

- ¿En dónde está vuestro capitán?

- ¡Todos fuimos atrapados por unas sirenas espectrales, que nos anticiparon el ataque cuando intentamos abordar nuestra nave! ¡Muy pocos sobrevivimos, y el capitán fue tomado!

En ese instante, Zoro tras haber escuchado todo esto, se le acerca a Mihawk, y pregunta a estos filibusteros:

- ¿Cómo los atraparon a vosotros? Recuerdo que estabais con Cabaji, cuando intentaron apresarme para enviarme con Bellamy…

Oyendo esto desde lejos, Monet se acerca a Zoro y le pregunta con preocupación:

- ¿Bellamy, también estaba con vosotros?

- Por supuesto… él y este mugriento pérfido, trataron de llevarme a Gran Bretaña para cobrar recompensa por mi cabeza… pero huí.

Ahí es cuando Monet, siente que tiene ganas de matarlo, ya que desvía su mirada hacia Mihawk, y con odio le increpa:

- Maldito desgraciado…

- ¡Silencio!

Zoro nuevamente se impacienta interviniendo esta discusión, tratando de hallar una solución, por el cual mira al pirata, diciéndole:

- Vuestra dotación, puede unirse a todos nosotros para poder salir de este lugar con vida… es obvio que vuestro capitán desea verme muerto por algo que… en realidad ni recuerdo que era, pero eso no va al caso. ¿Queréis sobrevivir?

- Estamos con el mejor postor en todo caso, capitán Zoro.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que soy yo? ¿O se refieren a Mihawk?

- Siempre lo ha sido usted, capitán.

- Perfecto…

Habiendo reunido a su tripulación, ya eran tres las que estaban aliadas para poder salir de ese lugar, pero de pronto se oye un extraño canto en los aires de voces gregorianas que hacia preocupar a los piratas. Robin se queda de pie y en silencio, viendo hacia una dirección. Sparrow de pronto comienza a sentirse que se estaba durmiendo, para luego caer al suelo con el resto de muchos piratas. Acto seguido, Monet y Mihawk hicieron lo mismo, hasta que no quedó ninguno, excepto Zoro que parecía no afectarle nada.

- ¿Qué están haciendo vosotros? ¡Despertad, no os durmáis! ¡Tenemos que continuar!

A lo que Robin le responde diciéndole:

- Es inútil… los vaticinadores están aquí.

- ¿Vaticinadores? ¿Quiénes son esos?

- Ellos.

Robin de inmediato señala hacia una dirección. Zoro voltea hacia un enorme umbral que desde la oscuridad, hacía aparecer a cuatro capitanes piratas cadavéricos, pero de aspectos más terribles, que poseían un cráneo cada uno en sus manos, que cantaban las melodías que hicieron dormir a todos los piratas. Estando en guardia, protegiendo a la bella diosa de los océanos, Zoro se dispuso a atacar a estos muertos, diciendo:

- Al menos hay un corsario que no se dejará dormir, como un crío… tendréis que cruzar vuestras armas contra la mía.

Estos cuatro capitanes espectrales, soltaron los cráneos que cantaban, y sacaron sus armas, acercándose lentamente hacia Zoro, quien permanecía atento y preocupado por su situación de desventaja. Robin, extiende su mano hacia ellos, y pronunciando un canto mientras permanecía detrás de su amado corsario, hizo desmoronar a los piratas cadavéricos. Zoro se sorprende y voltea hacia ella.

- ¡Arrr! Por eso es que os adoro, diosa mía.

Mientras estaba descuidado, los cuatro capitanes cadavéricos se fueron formando nuevamente, del cual Zoro al oír esto, mira lentamente hacia ellos y se sorprende de verlos de pie y enteros nuevamente.

- Absurdo.

Dicho esto, ve que uno de ellos le ataca, y no le da más opción que atravesar su alfanje para defenderse, alejándolo con una patada, para poder enfrentarse a los demás. Uno de los vaticinadores, se dirige hacia Robin y le ve de arriba abajo, diciéndole:

- No debisteis haberos traído vuestra presencia a este lugar… ahora, veréis como vuestro amado corsario perece sin hallar la esmeralda.

Desde lo lejos, seguía Zoro enfrentándose a tres de los piratas nigromantes, hasta que de pronto uno de ellos, evadiendo los ataques únicos y veloces de este valiente corsario, logra aproximarse lo suficiente para poder clavarle un dardo que lo adormecía.

- ¡Perros escorbúticos! ¡Oscuro resquemor! ¡Sois unos miedosos y pusilánimes infelices!

Inmediatamente, Zoro fue desfalleciendo en sus fuerzas. Luego cayó de rodillas y luego hacia el suelo con su cuerpo, estando enteramente dormido. Los cuatro piratas vaticinadores vieron a Robin muy seria e inamovible, diciéndole:

- Ya es tiempo de que os vayáis.

- Aquí es donde vuestro corsario, intentará recuperar la esmeralda.

- Si no lo hace, no sois digna para él.

- Ahora, abandonad la isla y regresad al agua.

Esperando firmes la respuesta de Robin, vieron que esta oceánida se daba la media vuelta para sorpresa, dirigiéndose hacia un río profundo dentro de la cueva, sumergiéndose en ella y perdiéndose de la presencia de todos estos piratas interfectos.


	29. Ecos de los Pleamares

Despertando nuevamente de su sueño, Zoro lentamente abre sus ojos como si se hubiese avivado de una eternidad de ilusión. Colocando la mano sobre su cabeza, percibe que estaba desabrigado y con sus pantalones y botas puestas.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué sucedió?

Y viendo a su alrededor, nuevamente se percató de que se hallaba en otra prisión, rodeada de antorchas.

- ¡Ah qué carajo! Nuevamente en una celda…

Acto seguido, se da cuenta que en la misma celda, se encontraba el mismísimo Sparrow acostado y dormido. Zoro no lo puede creer, y se lleva la mano a la cabeza, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Nuevamente este cuatrero a mi lado.

De inmediato, Zoro sostiene un trozo de roca y lo arroja en la cabeza al pirata excéntrico, haciendo que se despertase de golpe, mostrando un rostro idiotizado, diciendo:

- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está el ron?

Zoro se cruza de brazos y espera a que este ebrio pirata se diese cuenta de la situación. Sparrow se sienta en el lecho del que estaba acostado, y viendo que no tenía su sombrero en su cabeza, alzó su ceja derecha viendo hacia arriba, diciendo:

- Y sin mi preciado sombrero… ¿Quién se le ocurre quitarme mis pertenencias?

- Es lo único que te importa, siempre pendiente de tus efectos personales, ¿No?

- La razón por la que siempre estoy cuidando mis efectos personales, es por…

En ese instante, aparece uno de los vaticinadores anteriores, que abría una puerta de la cual se acercaba a la celda lentamente. Zoro se mantiene muy airado, pero Sparrow se da cuenta de que este pirata interfecto tiene su sombrero en su cabeza, y muy serio, le dice:

- Ese sombrero es mío, ruin cuatrero.

El pirata se detiene delante de Zoro, y viendo hacia arriba con las cavidades de sus ojos, le responde con una voz vacía y gutural, diciéndole:

- He aquí, os halláis, capitán de navío…

- No, solo Zoro… así me conocen todos, inclusive los que he hecho naufragar.

- Como sea… habéis llegado muy lejos y no tenéis opción de permanecer con la duda de lo que sucede.

Mientras decía esto, aparecieron diez piratas esqueléticos en la habitación, que se dirigían hacia la celda en la que se encontraba el brioso capitán junto con el extraño y solitario Sparrow. Zoro miró al resto, y suspirando profundamente, dijo:

- Así que vais a sacrificarme, ¿No?

El vaticinador, se sorprende de oír esta réplica, y dice:

- ¿Sacrificaros? No… no es necesario hacer eso, cuando desean que estéis vivo.

No entendiendo el propósito de su encierro, Zoro comenzaba a sospechar de la situación, cuando de pronto uno de los piratas cadavéricos abre la reja, diciendo:

- Salid de la prisión, ahora.

A lo que Zoro, responde con voz altanera, diciendo:

- ¿Y si no quiero salir?

Uno de los piratas, entra a la prisión y le coloca la mano huesuda en su hombro, diciéndole:

- No os mostraremos vuestra recompensa por venir con nosotros.

Inmediatamente, Sparrow sintió como el cuerpo se le erizó y se levantó de inmediato para colocarse a un lado del esqueleto, diciéndole con un poco de interés:

- ¿Recompensa? Nadie habló de eso antes.

- Pues, hay una.

Habiendo dicho esto, el esqueleto sostiene a ambos piratas por los brazos, mientras que otro pirata entra y los sujetan de los otros brazos, sacándolos ambos de la prisión, para poder seguir al vaticinador, hacia un sitio en específico.

Mientras era llevado por ellos, Zoro mira que entra a un gran salón que tenía antorchas alumbrando por todos lados, con muchos cadáveres que permanecían con sus espadas y vestimentas de piratas muertos.

- Esto parece más que una revelación.

Y dicho esto, es arrojado al suelo, ante una enorme puerta que estaba abriéndose ante él mismo, mientras que los interfectos se llevan a Sparrow a otro lado. Zoro se levanta del suelo, mirando a los piratas detrás de sí mismo.

- Eso no era necesario.

Acto seguido, Zoro mira al frente y se dirige al centro del salón, caminando muy seguro de todo y ve que muchos de los tripulantes de Monet y de los de Mihawk, estaban todos ahorcados en cadalsos que estaban anexados al techo de la enorme cueva. El frío corre por la espalda del peliverde, quien no paraba de sorprenderse en silencio, viendo todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

- ¿Quién pudo haber hecho todo esto?

Y delante de sí mismo, estaba descendiendo de una enorme escalera de piedra, la mismísima bruja de las profundidades, sonriendo alegremente, diciendo en voz alta:

- ¡Bienvenido, Roronoa Zoro! ¡El famoso cazador de piratas español, ha llegado a mí, finalmente!

Dándose cuenta de que se trataba de la bruja de las profundidades, Zoro cambia su semblante de odio, y sonríe, extendiendo sus manos.

- ¡Ah, querida terrible diosa de las mareas! ¡Pensé que me hubieseis olvidado!

Mientras descendía de las escaleras, la bruja observa con cautela que este chico ascendía por la misma escalera de la cual ella bajaba, diciéndole:

- Querido Zoro, como olvidar a un curioso marinero con vuestra manera de ser… aunque me sorprende saber que os mostráis alborozado.

- Es porque nadie posee tanto poder como vos, dama mía.

- Qué curioso, porque eso mismo aseguro que se lo habéis dicho a Robin.

- No… ella no es poderosa como vos.

Y habiendo llegado el uno con el otro, ambos se detienen y Zoro permanece sonriente, desviando su mirada a los piratas colgados, diciendo:

- Gran espectáculo que estáis dando aquí… tantos cadáveres y tanto esplendor.

- ¿Os gusta? Lo preparé para vos, mi amor.

- Por lo general esperaba otra cosa más.

Dicho esto, pernota que la bruja le pasa por un lado, descendiendo de la escalera. Mientras que permanecía de espaldas en silencio, Zoro dice:

- ¿Por qué me habéis traído aquí? ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

- Ya lo veréis… amor.

Luego de esto, Zoro se da la media vuelta y desciende de la escalera, siguiendo a la bruja, que estaba mirando a su alrededor, diciendo:

- ¡Mirad cuantos piratas impertinentes y truhanes! ¡Todo nada más por hallar lo que es supuestamente un tesoro insignificante! ¿Lo sabíais?

Habiendo llegado al suelo, Zoro mira a la bruja con cautela, diciendo:

- Por supuesto, todos ellos cantaban salomas en mi nombre, diciendo que yo conocía un tesoro extraño que yacía en esta cueva.

- Así es… todos ellos estaban seguros de vuestra palabra, Zoro.

- Lo cual es una locura tras otra, ¿No?

- No me parece.

De pronto la bruja comenzó a reírse de manera extraña, causando una impresión de dudas sobre el peliverde desnudo, el cual lentamente se acercaba a la bruja acuática, quien decía:

- Yo creo que estaban en lo cierto… hallasteis un preciado tesoro, Zoro.

En ese instante, este sujeto desvía su mirada hacia los lados y observa que en una pared, Monet, Mihawk, Juárez y Cabaji estaban sujetos en cabos, a una corta distancia. Viendo esto, siente que la bruja se le coloca por detrás, poniendo sus manos encima de los hombros de este capitán, diciéndole:

- Todos ellos, confiando ciegamente en vos, para mostrarles los tesoros escondidos… pero en realidad, ¿Sabéis cual es el tesoro del cual yo me refiero?

Aun más confundido que el resto de todos los piratas, Zoro responde:

- Creo que no es oro, ni plata… pero hay algo escondido en esta isla, mucho más valioso que todo lo que me rodea.

Mientras decía esto, entraban decenas de piratas interfectos con muchos sacos de tesoros, arrojándolos en todo el suelo del gran salón. Los ojos de Zoro estaban más que impactados al ver como traían cantidades inconmensurables de alijos y botines, siendo esparcidos por todo el lugar.

- ¡Que me aticen y me entreguen a mi madre! ¡Es la madrecarga!

- Así es… la madrecarga.

Lentamente Zoro caminaba a sus alrededores, pisando los tesoros con sus botas, completamente sorprendido pero en silencio. La bruja sonríe, diciéndole:

- Todo lo que estáis viendo, es una acumulación de muchos botines que han estado naufragando por los mares y sumergidos en las profundidades, por muchos años… quizá, por casi toda la vida del mar.

Caminando hacia el peliverde sorprendido, la bruja seguía sonriente diciendo:

- Todo lo que estáis viendo, vale más que el reino de España… vale más que lo que un monarca puede entregar a otros continentes para construir un reino… vale más que los doblones que reuniréis en el mundo.

- ¿Y todo esto…?

Zoro voltea lentamente hacia la bruja, y le termina la pregunta, diciéndole:

- ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? ¿Por qué estoy delante de todos estos inconmensurables tesoros?

- Porque estoy dispuesta a entregarlo a quien me plazca…

Mientras decía esto, la bruja rodeaba a Zoro con sus encantadoras palabras dichas, para luego mirarlo a los ojos, diciéndole:

- Y me place darle todo esto, a vos… Zoro.

El corazón de este hombre da un enorme vuelco, que le hace sentirse altanero y brioso, de recibir una noticia que le puede cambiar la vida. Luego de reincorporarse en sí mismo, se hace la idea de tener todo lo que quisiera si solo aceptase este tesoro, pero la duda acarreaba un temor en su mente, que poco a poco le opacaba los deseos de tener todos los tesoros del mundo.

- ¿Por qué me entregáis todo esto?

- ¿Por qué?

Dicho esto, la bruja de las profundidades se queda pensativa por un instante, deduciendo la respuesta que le iba a decir a Zoro, buscando indagar en su interior.

- Porque… todos estos años, no habéis sido recompensado por lo que habéis hecho en alta mar. Nunca nadie vio el gran desempeño que demostrasteis al haber llevado a muchos a la horca.

Poco a poco las palabras de la bruja, terminaba afectando la mente de este pirata perturbado por los recuerdos del pasado, que volvían a su mente otra vez.

- Nadie os recompensó por ver el gran potencial que teníais como el bravo capitán de navío de la quinta flota esmeralda de la armada real española… todo lo que requisasteis como botines, lo entregasteis entero a vuestras autoridades, sin siquiera obtener nada de eso, y mucho menos haber tomado algo de todo el botín… ¿No obtuvisteis nada, verdad?

El silencio era más que evidente para la bruja, quien al levantar las cejas en señal de sorpresa, sonríe delante de los ojos de Zoro, diciéndole:

- Y luego de la terrible vorágine que casi os hacía hundir, siendo el último del cual usasteis vuestro último uniforme de marinero español… hace seis años atrás, ¿Recordáis?

Acto seguido, Zoro alza su rostro y despliega sus ojos sorpresivamente, viniéndose muchos recuerdos de la muerte de su hermana, mientras escuchaba a la bruja que le decía:

- Sí, se que aun recordáis lo que pasó hace años atrás… vuestra hermana murió en alta mar, por la vorágine más grande que hasta la fecha, tragó a 60 hombres, incluyendo a la briosa Roronoa Selena… pero eso no fue lo peor de todo.

Dejando de tener estos recuerdos, Zoro vuelve en sí, cerrando los ojos y sus puños con gran fuerza, sintiéndose impotente y expuesto a la realidad de sus miedos.

- Al desertar de los marineros, huisteis y decidisteis tener una vida en el anonimato, cambiando lo único que os importaba más; dejándolo todo por el dolor de la perdida de vuestra hermana… exiliado seis años, perdido y completamente aislado de la vida y de aquellos quienes os recordaron, pero que ni la molestia se tomaron de volver a encontrar… es triste que nadie hubiese recordado encontraros, cuando más hacía falta del que iba a ser el futuro vicealmirante más valiente y temerario del alta mar.

La bruja hizo silencio por un instante, y acercándose al oído de Zoro para acariciarle el pecho descubierto con sus uñas largas, susurrándole:

- Solo quisieron de vuestra ayuda, cuando no sabían que hacer por las desapariciones de las fragatas perdidas, ¿Y qué tal? Todas las fragatas yacen en esta isla, y todo lo que vinisteis a buscar fue logrado… nuevamente el capitán de navío Roronoa Zoro logra su cometido. Y por eso es que deseo entregaros todo esto que estáis viendo a vuestro alrededor, porque me place hacerlo.

Oyendo esto, a pocos segundos de haber terminado de hablar, Zoro abre sus ojos permaneciendo en silencio, demostrando que ya tenía cierta paz lograda, después de tantos años con la duda y el misterio de saber que había pasado con todo. Suspirando profundamente, voltea su mirada hacia la bruja, quien permanecía esperando su respuesta, dice:

- ¿Me entregáis todo esto, en caso de no poder ser recompensado por todo lo que hice en este mundo?

- Así es.

- Me siento halagado, y me extraña a la vez, porque…

Dicho esto, se da la media vuelta y se cruza de brazos delante de la bruja, y cerrando un poco sus parpados, muy pensativo dice:

- Supongo que no me entregaréis esto así de fácil… porque esperáis recibir algo a cambio, de mi parte… ¿No es así?

- Zoro.

La bruja camina lentamente hacia este corsario de rostro completamente cambiado, y le extiende su mano a su rostro, acariciándoselo con ternura, diciéndole:

- A vos nunca se puede ocultar ningún propósito o plan… ¿No?

- Así es… ¿Qué deseáis de mí?

- ¿De vos?

- Sí… de mí.

Hecha esta pregunta, la bruja sonríe lentamente, colocando su otra mano en el hombro derecho de Zoro, diciéndole su deseo:

- Muy bien, Zoro… todo esto que veis a vuestro alrededor, tesoros, poder, reinos y lo que podáis soñar e imaginar será vuestro; si os quedáis conmigo y os convertís en mi eterno amante de las profundidades. Podré haceros eterno, y marinero sempiterno… seréis mi lobo de mar, y seréis solamente mío.

Oyendo todo esto, el peliverde parece no sorprenderle nada de lo que le había propuesto. La bruja percibe que baja la mirada y que viendo desde lo lejos a Mihawk y a Monet, le pregunta:

- ¿Y qué hay con ellos? ¿Qué hay con todos los marineros que permanecen aquí con vida?

- ¿Ellos? Ellos no importan… ellos pueden morir.

- Morir, muchos de ellos son mis tripulantes.

La bruja se aleja de Zoro, caminando hacia donde estaba Mihawk, diciendo:

- Este desgraciado iba a traicionaros, vendiéndoos a la armada real británica… ¿Queréis dejarlo con vida?

Raudamente la bruja despierta a Mihawk de su sueño con un conjuro extraño que le emanaba un humo blanco de sus manos, y este pirata abriendo sus ojos, observa a la bruja, diciéndole:

- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

En ese instante, percibe que estaba atado a una pared con unos grilletes en sus manos y en sus pies, molestándose en gran manera, diciendo:

- ¿Por qué estoy con grilletes? ¿Quién fue el maldito bocón que me encerró?

Acto seguido, Zoro ignora a Mihawk y todos los insultos que estaba profiriendo, para caminar a un lado de la bruja que le prometería la eternidad.

- ¿Qué haréis con él?

- ¿Qué haré con él? Pues… pensaba en algo mucho más interesante que nunca.

Luego de esto, la bruja hizo traer ante Zoro a la capitana Monet, amarrada de sus manos a un madero que estaba horizontalmente colocado detrás de su cuello. El peliverde se sorprende de ver esto, y dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la bruja, quien permanecía sonriente, le dice:

- Ella es de mi dotación… liberadla.

- ¿Por qué yo habría de hacer eso?

- Porque ella viene conmigo… el resto no me interesa, pero mi dotación debe regresar.

- Veréis…

La bruja comienza a transitar alrededor de la capitana Monet, quien estaba sujetada por dos piratas interfectos, colocándose una mano en su barbilla, cruzando el otro brazo detrás del otro, diciendo:

- Si libero a vuestra capitana, ella podría regresar con los que conoce en costas lejanas, y traer a muchos a esta isla, para poder quitaros todos los tesoros que estoy ofreciéndoos… por eso, sería una dificultad futura para vuestra prosperidad.

Mihawk oyendo todo esto desde lejos, permanecía confundido para luego ser llamada su atención a las piezas de oro que estaban abundando el atrio del que se encontraban todo.

- Es la madrecarga… y yo encadenado como un majadero, cuando Zoro posee todo esto.

Al decir esto, se reprocha y busca desesperadamente zafarse de los grilletes, mientras que Monet mira hacia el suelo, viendo los inconmensurables tesoros que pululaban en todo su alrededor. Zoro, se estaba sintiendo aun más culpable y preocupado de la decisión que estaba tomando la bruja, y viendo que los piratas interfectos traían más de los tripulantes de Cabaji y de Mihawk, que los colocaba uno por unos en filas, como si se tratase de un sacrificio.

- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

La bruja, le da la espalda a Zoro y se dirige hacia su escalera, subiendo en ella, diciendo:

- ¡Pues, pienso hacer un homenaje a todos los marineros que han caído en alta mar!

Mientras veía que ella subía por la escalera, Zoro se dispuso a entretejer un plan de emergencia, para poder salir de ese lugar con vida. Dirigiendo su vista hacia Mihawk, se da cuenta de que tiene muy cerca de su pie, un pequeño trozo de metal filoso, y lo recoge con la punta de su bota, teniéndolo en silencio. Después mira hacia atrás de reojo y cuenta uno por uno a los piratas que estaban arrodillados en filas, y que detrás de ellos estaban los piratas interfectos en filas, con alfanjes en sus manos, para luego mirar que hay un pilar casi fragmentado en la base. Habiendo visto todo esto, dirige su mirada hacia la bruja, quien terminaba de subir unos escalones, deteniéndose y dándose la vuelta, diciendo:

- ¡Todos ellos no merecen estar con vidas! ¡Todos ellos os usaron para hacerse de sus fines! ¡Ni siquiera deberíais preguntar por ellos o permanecer clemente por ellos! ¿Para qué perder el tiempo, entonces?

Y viendo como Zoro se cruzaba de brazos y permanecía con una sonrisa misteriosa, la bruja le pregunta:

- ¿Qué queréis hacer con ellos? ¿Hay indulgencia y condescendencia en vuestro corazón?

Luego de oír esto, este chico sonríe a sí mismo y se mira las uñas, diciendo:

- ¡No lo sé…! ¡Si poseyera un carácter de misericordia! ¿Respetaríais mi decisión?

La bruja se vio confrontada a estas palabras duras del peliverde, y luego de un silencio, lo pone a prueba, diciéndole.

- ¡Descubrid lo que hay en mi mente!

- ¡Muy bien!

Al instante, más piratas interfectos trajeron a otros piratas de más, igualmente trayendo a Cabaji y a Bellamy, quienes fueron colocados detrás de Zoro. Luego este voltea y se queda en silencio, al ver a dos de sus enemigos, y voltea su mirada hacia la bruja, quien permanecía en el tope de las escaleras, esperando el planteamiento.

- ¡Pienso que no os atreveríais a dudar o cuestionar mi palabra, porque os conviene que acepte por alguna razón extraña que desconozco, ser vuestro esclavo marino! ¡Siendo esa razón más extraña que siempre, ya que hay un secreto entre vos y Robin!

La bruja de inmediato se sorprende de oír esto, y Zoro sabiendo que había dado en el punto clave de todo este misterio, sonríe con una satisfacción y extiende sus brazos, diciendo:

- ¡Parece que soy más certero que cualquier cosa, querida entidad marina! ¡Todo se centra en Robin, y como ya he hallado por primera vez en mi vida una oceánida que vale la pena conservar para toda la vida, decidisteis interponeros en todo, para poder obtener de alguna u otra manera, todo lo que habéis decidido de algún modo!

Y caminando de un lado a otro, para distraer a los piratas interfectos que se hallaban alrededor de todo el atrio, Zoro entretejía más palabras que hostigaban a la bruja.

- ¡Robin y vos, hicieron un acuerdo muy extraño que hasta el día de hoy desconozco, pero puedo suponer que propusisteis algo mucho más problemático que cualquier cosa! ¡Es como si algo se interpusiese entre la oceánida y yo, y sé que tuvisteis que ver en eso! ¡La bruja todopoderosa nos ha enseñado que tenemos que traicionar inclusive hasta nuestros grandes deseos de lo que más nos importa en este mundo, y podría jurar que muchos de los que murieron en alta mar, se debe a vos!

La bruja se molesta en gran manera por la acusación que estaba haciendo Zoro hacia ella, diciéndole:

- ¿Cómo os atrevéis a decirme eso?

- ¡Lo hago porque necesito entender por qué me entregáis todo esto que nadie en este mundo merece, y no me salgáis con esa basura diciéndome que yo me la merezco por ser el mejor corsario de alta mar!

Y en ese instante Zoro mira hacia el pilar fragmentado, sacándose una de sus botas, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, diciendo:

- ¡Ahora respondedme a mí, con la mayor honestidad que se puede apreciar en las deidades de alta mar, como vos! ¿Tuvisteis que ver con el accidente de la vorágine que tragó a dos embarcaciones, el día del 23 de enero, hace seis años atrás, cinco meses, dos semanas, cuatro días y una noche? ¿Lo recordáis?

Al decir esto, la ira del rostro de este hombre era más vigente y más intensa que los deseos de obtener todo el tesoro prometido, haciendo molestar en gran manera a la bruja quien en silencio, permanecía airada, para luego ver que Zoro, se serena un poco, diciéndole:

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡No sabéis que responder, porque ningún tesoro como el que está aquí, se puede comparar a traer la vida de mi hermana!

Y dicho esto, Zoro lanza la bota que se había sacado de su pie, arrojándola a la base del pilar fragmentado, haciendo que se venga hacia el suelo, cayendo encima de los piratas interfectos que estaban detrás de los que iban a ejecutar, siendo todos aplastados. Inmediatamente, sacando el trozo de hierro que tenía en su otra bota, Zoro la toma y se dirige hacia Monet, cortando los cabos que le ataban, tomando el alfanje de un pirata interfecto, al igual que los que iban a ser ejecutados, haciendo que el resto de los piratas se dirigiesen al resto.

La bruja, viendo el acto de traición de este hombre, se queda en silencio viendo como se formó una batalla, en cambio Zoro estando debajo de las escaleras, se queda en silencio de igual manera, viendo como la bruja poco a poco desaparecía como la neblina, diciéndole:

- ¡Esto no quedará así, juro que os encontraré y os mataré!

- ¡Congraciaos con los dioses, porque esta cueva será vuestra tumba, moradores terrenales! ¡Vuestra suerte está echada, la ira de las mareas os enviará al abismo!

Y dicho esto, la bruja desaparece muy airada de la decisión de Zoro, quien no dejaba de ver como la neblina se desvaneció por completo.

Los demás piratas que se hallaban luchando contra los interfectos, se decían a sí mismo:

- ¿Acaso sonaron las campanas del apocalipsis, que los muertos vivientes vienen a atacarnos?

- ¡De ser así ya estaríamos muertos de igual manera!

- ¡Y quien lo diga!

En ese momento, Cabaji consigue un alfanje entre los piratas caídos, y lo levanta diciendo:

- ¿Qué importa si estamos muertos o no? ¡Pronto lo estaremos si no hacemos algo al respecto en este lugar!

Inmediatamente se repone en la batalla y acaba con unos cuantos muertos, mientras que Mihawk al ver que Zoro se dirigía hacia él, le dice:

- ¡Sacadme de aquí, rata de cubierta! ¡No os quedéis parado sin hacer nada!

A lo que Zoro, quedándose de frente de Mihawk, muy serio de todas las veces en que recordaba que fue amenazado por él, le dice:

- No sé si deba liberaros de esta prisión, por todo lo que me habéis hecho pasar, pero no me interesa este tesoro que estáis viendo a vuestro alrededor… ¿A quién le debéis vuestra vida?

Mihawk se impacienta dando vueltas a sus ojos, en señal de pesadez, le respondiéndole:

- Me importa tres doblones cobrar recompensa por vuestra cabeza… ¡Liberadme y haced buen uso de mi alfanje!

Al decir esto, sacude los grilletes, y Zoro no quedándole más opción, corta los grilletes y libera a Mihawk, quien cae de rodillas para luego extenderle la mano. El corsario enemigo estaba mirando la mano de Zoro, pero no hace nada, sino que se la escupe y se levanta, diciendo:

- Tampoco necesito de vuestra lastima, ahora usad vuestro alfanje contra esos interfectos y salgamos de aquí.

Y Zoro al verse la mano con el escupitajo de Mihawk, siente asco y le limpia la mano con la casaca de este pirata que le escupió, diciéndole:

- No era necesario eso.

De pronto dos interfectos atacan a Mihawk, y Zoro velozmente empuja a este capitán, haciéndole a un lado y cruzando alfanjes contra estos dos piratas, acabándolos por completo. En seguida este otro se levanta y toma la espada de uno de los interfectos caídos y se dirige con si tripulación para enfrentarse a más de estos. Zoro corre hacia Monet y al verla luchando, le pregunta:

- ¿En dónde está Juárez?

- ¡No lo sé! ¡Lo había visto antes, en las cuevas de allá!

Y viendo la dirección que le había señalado Monet, Zoro se abre espacio acabando con unos interfectos, para irse por el camino en el que se hallaba Juárez. Por otro lado, Bellamy y su tripulación seguían cruzando alfanjes contra más interfectos que aparecían, diciendo:

- ¡Hay muchos delante de nosotros! ¡Tenemos que acabarles!

En ese entonces, Monet lo ve desde lejos que estaba huyendo y se dispone a seguirle, obstruyéndole el paso, diciéndole:

- ¡No iréis a ningún lado, hasta que nos ayudéis a acabar con todos!

Bellamy se ríe ante lo que esta mujer le había mencionado, y se cruza de brazos, mostrando un poco de arrogancia en las palabras.

- ¿Y quién es esta adorable criatura con pechos de montañas, que me viene a decir que hacer?

- La que os cruzará el alfanje por el cuello si no nos ayudáis.

- ¿Y pensáis obligarme?

- ¡Sí!

Pero al disponerse a atacar, uno de los vaticinadores aparece en el lugar y con un cañón pequeño en sus manos, dispara hacia el techo del lugar, y en el camino en el que se hallaban Monet y Bellamy, se fue derrumbando poco a poco, habiendo caído una roca cerca de Monet, que fue impactada al suelo. Bellamy aprovechó que había oportunidad de salir de ese lugar, haciendo una reverencia ante Monet, diciéndole:

- ¡Con su permiso, querido pimpollo!

Y llevándose al resto de su tripulación, Bellamy desaparece del lugar. Mihawk y las dos tripulaciones habían hecho lo posible para acabar con todos, hasta el último, por lo cual al haber visto a su alrededor, dijo:

- ¿En donde se metió Zoro?

Al decir esto, mientras envainaba su alfanje, Cabaji mira a su alrededor buscando a otra persona también.

- ¿Y Bellamy?

- ¡Malditos pusilánimes, no sirven para nada!

Por otro lado, Zoro seguía corriendo por la cueva con mucha prisa, sintiendo el peligro a cada paso que daba. Solamente tenía en su mente poder salvar a Juárez, y al escuchar disparos mucho más adelante, Zoro se emociona, diciendo:

- ¡Ese debe ser mi amigo Juárez!

Y al ver un camino más alumbrado, se dirige con velocidad y de pronto se tropieza con alguien que venía corriendo con prisa, cayéndose ambos al suelo. Zoro rápidamente se levanta y se sorprende de ver a Bellamy, que estaba de igual manera sacando su espada para ambos ser apuntados con ellas, diciéndose:

- ¿Vos aquí?

- Sí, y parece que aun sigo sorprendiéndoos.

- No me interesa para que estáis aquí… yo tengo prisa y no debo perder mi tiempo con estos malnacidos.

- Igualmente, así que si estáis aquí para nuevamente querer cobrar una recompensa por mi cabeza en vuestro reino; no me interesa ser de doblones.

- ¡Tonto! ¡Ya os hubiese matado antes que eso!

- Lo mismo dijisteis hace años atrás en Tortuga, y ni siquiera pudisteis hacerlo.

En ese entonces la tripulación de Bellamy apareció entre ellos, y todos viendo que su capitán estaba siendo amenazado por el peliverde, sacan sus espadas y sus pistolas, apuntando al desafortunado Zoro. Viéndose rodeado y obstruido, Zoro se queda en silencio, y ve que Bellamy guardaba su espada, diciéndole:

- Como veréis, Zoro… nadie le importa si estáis muerto o no, porque no pensaba regresaros hacia Gran Bretaña.

- ¿Y entonces que es lo que queréis?

- Venganza, y con esto acabaré de una vez por todas del vicealmirante de la quinta flota esmeralda de la armada real española.

Dicho esto, saca una pistola apuntando a la cara de Zoro, y le dice con satisfacción, dice:

- Me es un enorme placer poder arrancaros la cabeza de un solo disparo… ¿Tenéis unas últimas palabras, cazador de piratas?

A lo que Zoro viendo al camino del cual se dirigía, percibe que aparecen más piratas interfectos, para luego responder diciendo:

- Espero que estéis preparado para una batahola de verdad.

- ¿En esto malgastaréis vuestras palabras?

Pero uno de los tripulantes de Bellamy, siente un extraño temblor de muchos que se acercaban hasta donde estaban ellos, e interrumpe a su capitán.

- Capitán… creo que tenemos compañía.

Bellamy sin dejar de apuntar al rostro de Zoro, mira al camino y se sorprende de ver como un bullicio y una horda de piratas interfectos corría desesperados hacia donde estaban estos. El peliverde se echa contra la pared, diciendo:

- Nos vemos en otra vida.

La horda de piratas interfectos, se llevaron por delante a todos los demás, incluyendo a Bellamy. Acto seguido, del cual los demás piratas estaban derribados en el suelo, Bellamy intentaba levantarse, pero Zoro se le acerca, colocándole un pie en el pecho, deteniéndole.

- ¿Prisa para iros de aquí?

Así que Bellamy se consterna, y suplica piedad a Zoro.

- Por favor, os ruego que me perdonéis la vida… puedo ayudaros a salir de aquí.

- ¡Cerrad el pico, malnacido! ¡Tratasteis de matarme varias veces en otras vidas, pero os juro que no sobreviviréis esta vez!

- ¿No me mataréis, verdad?

- Exactamente lo que haré.

Y sacando su pistola, Zoro le apunta a pecho y le dispara, matándole en seguida. En ese instante aparecieron más piratas interfectos, pero para sorpresa de todos, detrás de la horda de piratas interfectos, se estaban acercando otros más de la tripulación de Monet y Juárez, que dispara un cañón pequeño, diciendo:

- ¡Mueran, cucarachas de sumideros!

Zoro se queda sorprendido y a su vez se reía diciendo:

- ¡Maldito anciano loco! ¡Sabía que nadie más que vos, podía hacer de ellos un infierno!

Juárez se alegra de ver a Zoro de pie ante el cadáver de Bellamy, diciéndole:

- Capitán, tenemos que buscar a los nuestros y salir de aquí… hay más de estos demonios que se aproximan a nuestro encuentro.

- Muy bien, regresemos y busquemos a Monet y salgamos de aquí.

Acto seguido emprendieron regreso al atrio del tesoro. Por un lado Monet se despertaba del suelo y al levantarse, se da cuenta de que todos los interfectos habían sucumbido; por el cual se levanta y busca reunir a su tripulación de nuevo.

- Interesante, ahora tenemos que salir de aquí.

Mihawk y Cabaji se acercan a Monet, y le dicen:

- ¿Cuál es la salida de este lugar?

A lo que Monet responde diciendo:

- Y yo que se… ¿Acaso parezco ser de las cavernas?

Cabaji interrumpe, diciendo:

- Pues con esos modales, parece que sí.

En ese entonces, aparece Zoro con Juárez y con el resto de la tripulación de Monet, irrumpiendo el lugar con mucha prisa, diciendo:

- ¡Forte, marranos perezosos! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí rápidamente!

Mihawk y Cabaji se molestaron con Zoro luego que lo vieron pasar corriendo con mucha velocidad, para ellos seguirle.

- ¿Ahora como salimos de aquí? ¿Tenéis algún plan, Zoro?

- Ese majadero no es más que un lame zócalos… ¿Tenemos que confiar en él?

A lo que Zoro con mucha arrogancia y altanería, responde dirigiéndose a Cabaji.

- Fui yo quien los liberó a vosotros, y aquí os halláis como unos gazmoños, culpándome de todo… ¿Queréis salir de aquí o qué?

Juárez interviene ante estos capitanes airados, y dice:

- La salida está por allá… tendremos que llegar a un río y a unas ruinas que nos harán salir hacia una cueva… al llegar ahí, cada quien irá por su lado, si así prefieren.

Dicho esto, todos se preparan para salir, y toman el curso que Zoro y Juárez estaban transitando al salir de la cueva. Mihawk y los suyos, siguieron con resentimiento a Zoro, mientras que Cabaji sin objetar nada, le sigue de igual manera.

Habiendo llegado al final del camino de la cueva, todos se encuentran con un enorme río que estaba cruzando el camino y que a su vez lo cerraba. Zoro miró a Juárez, y le preguntó:

- ¿Este es el camino del que tanto hablabais?

Cabaji se asoma al río, y viendo a Juárez, dijo:

- Este viejo parece seguir ebrio y desdeñado… nos habéis llevado a un camino cerrado.

- Si queréis seguir en las prisiones, podéis regresar si preferís… es este camino o ninguno.

Monet se acerca al río, y echando a un lado su casaca y su sombrero, se lanza al río. Acto seguido, Zoro sonríe y volteando con los demás piratas, les dice:

- ¿Queréis seguir a la mujer? No tiene vestiduras y sus pechos son grandes.

Todos los piratas se apresuraron a lanzarse al río, para seguir a Monet con mucha prisa. Zoro y Juárez se prepararon para lanzarse al rio, pero a la vez voltearon hacia atrás, preguntando:

- ¿No venís con nosotros?

- No lo creo, Zoro… todos estos capullos prefieren el tesoro que habéis encontrado de alguna manera.

- Entonces las salomas acerca de mi eran ciertas, pero aun así sin haber hallado los tesoros.

Y dicho esto, se lanzaron al agua, mientras que Mihawk y Cabaji, hicieron lo mismo, siguiendo el curso del río. Pasado de un rato, Monet y los demás piratas, salen en un pequeño lago que estaba dentro de una misma cueva.

- Parece que hemos salido, pero sigue siendo el mismo lugar dentro de la cueva.

Acto seguido aparecen Zoro y Juárez, con Mihawk y Cabaji, quienes se escurrían sus casacas y camisas, diciendo:

- ¿Hemos llegado?

- Pues parece que el viejo sí que tenía razón.

A lo que Juárez, sacudiendo su sombrero, responde:

- Por supuesto que tengo la razón… ¿Quién creéis que soy?

Zoro, luego de exprimirse su sombrero, se lo coloca y se adelanta en el camino, para luego ver una luz al final de la cueva, diciendo:

- Hemos llegado… ¡Rápido, manada de perezosos!

Todos siguieron a Zoro, quien se aproximaba a la salida de la cueva, del cual al haber llegado a la salida, el sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte marítimo. Mihawk y Cabaji, vieron a su alrededor, y dijeron:

- Ahora debemos hallar nuestros barcos.

- En este lugar, no recuerdo haber llegado.

- Como sea, hay que hallar nuestros barcos.

Y luego de que todos salieran y se separaran de la tripulación de Monet, Zoro y Juárez, se disponen a buscar su embarcación, diciendo:

- Tenemos que irnos de este lugar, Juárez.

- Pero capitán… hallamos la madrecarga, ¿Nos iremos sin ella?

- Como sea, para mi sigue siendo una pérdida de tiempo.

- Lo decís porque de seguro hallasteis la verdad de todo el dilema que habéis vivido todo este tiempo, ¿Verdad?

Y ambos viendo que Monet guiaba a sus tripulantes a los bosques, buscando el camino para encontrar la embarcación; Zoro después de permanecer en silencio, responde:

- Ya no tiene sentido seguir en esto… nunca hubo una madrecarga, nunca hubo una recompensa mayor para mi, que el haber descubierto la razón de la cual mi hermana murió.

- ¿Y esa razón es cual?

Zoro desvía su mirada hacia Juárez, con tanta determinación que evidenciaba ante el viejo ebrio la realidad del asunto, diciéndole:

- La bruja de las profundidades.

En ese momento, al lado de la cueva de donde habían salido, la orilla de la isla estaba sacudiendo sus aguas, para dar a aparecer a la bruja de las profundidades que se alzaba como una deidad ultramarina, diciendo con una potente voz:

- "Habéis jugado vuestra última carta, Zoro… habéis ignorado lo que estaba planeando desde hace años atrás para vuestra fortuna; pero desventuradamente habéis escogido neciamente en permanecer del recuerdo de la muerte de vuestra hermana"

A lo que Zoro aproximándose a la playa, sintiendo como la ráfaga de los vientos le sacudía sus cabellos y sorprendía a su viejo amigo, se lleva de valor y se mantiene firme diciendo:

- ¡Y parece que olvidáis que yo no olvido nada! ¡Ningún destino en este mundo me hará creer que todo lo habéis hecho por mí y para mí!

- "Entonces el mar os dará el último frío abrazo, que sepultará vuestros huesos en el lecho de las profundidades de los océanos"

Y antes de desaparecer delante de Zoro y Juárez, la bruja dice:

- "Nunca nadie ha podido salir con vida de las profundidades de los océanos, y os conoceréis vuestro destino y vuestros hermanos de la costa quienes permanecieron dormidos hasta ahora" "Vuestros esfuerzos en vano son… lo único que os espera es la ira de las mareas que os enviará a la oscuridad de las profundidades"

Y dicho esto, la bruja desaparece de los ojos de Zoro y Juárez, quienes al instante, se reincorporaron a sí mismos, buscando a Monet, a la tripulación, y a la embarcación para salir de esa isla infernal que gradualmente daba inicio a un derrumbe que podía consumirlos. El tiempo de la isla emergida ya estaba completamente contado.


	30. Cursos Decisivos

Luego de que las tripulaciones saliesen de la cueva y huyeran por sus vidas, buscando sus embarcaciones para poder zarpar de la isla; Zoro y Juárez corría por la selva espesa, para poder seguir el camino que tomó Monet y su tripulación. Deteniéndose por un segundo, Zoro se inclina al frente, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas, mientras que Juárez cae sentado en el suelo, diciendo:

- Parece que los perdimos… ya ni puedo caminar más.

Zoro mientras jadeaba desesperadamente, levanta su mirada hacia Juárez, y le dice:

- No podemos quedarnos aquí… tenemos que irnos como sea, Juárez.

- Esperad un instante por lo menos, ¿Cuántos años creéis que tengo?

- Ya habéis visto lo que es capaz de hacer esa bruja.

- Y todo porque está encaprichada con vos.

Oyendo esto, Zoro levanta la mirada y se enseria, diciendo:

- ¿Eso qué importa? Es un fantasma de las mareas, no puedo lidiar contra eso.

- Claro que sí, porque si está fascinada con vos, es porque de alguna u otra manera, sus antojos son resultado de que no le habéis correspondido, y su ira… es solo el comienzo.

- Habláis como si la conocieseis.

- He conocido muchas mujeres en la vida, zagalillo.

- ¿Y qué os hace pensar que ella es igual?

En ese instante, Juárez se ríe y levanta la mirada a Zoro que se estaba recostando en un árbol, dejándose caer sentado, diciéndole:

- ¿Acaso tiene otra cosa en donde por lo general las bragas se humedecen? ¿Acaso no posee pechuga exquisita?

- No… y sí.

- Pues me estáis dando la razón. Es una mujer al fin y al cabo y siempre complican las cosas, y creedme… no os dejará en paz, si no preparáis un siguiente plan.

- Que majadería.

Dicho esto, ambos observan que de pronto el firmamento comienza a agitarse y que el cielo se estaba oscureciendo, como si fuese a venir una fuerte tormenta. Juárez mira las nubes, y sintiendo frío junto con Zoro, diciendo:

- Nubes negras, frío de los vientos… solo falta la agitada marea.

El peliverde de pronto se levanta y da unos pasos en dirección al mar, y estando desde una parte alta, se da cuenta que desde lo lejos, las mareas comenzaban a agitarse fuertemente que las rocas que se hallaban en las orillas, eran azotadas por la fuerte marea.

- Parece que tendremos que apurarnos, Juárez.

Juárez se levanta y se queda viendo esto mismo, y luego de un silencio, dijo:

- Quizá no sobrevivamos, pero al menos haremos el jodido intento.

- Como digáis… vayámonos Juárez.

- Sí, capitán.

Acto seguido, ambos piratas comienzan a descender de la montaña, apresurándose a llegar a la orilla para buscar sus embarcaciones. Mientras descendían, Zoro comienza a sentir más frío en su cuerpo, ya que solo tenía sus pantalones, botas, junto con su pañoleta.

- ¡Joder, pero que frío que hace! ¡Esto no parece normal!

De pronto este chico se detiene al escuchar unos pasos en sus alrededores, ya que no podía ver casi nada, siendo casi de noche. Juárez le alcanza y deteniéndose, le pregunta:

- ¿Qué acontece? ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

Y luego de un silencio, a su alrededor, se escucha en el viento, una voz que decía:

- "Los muertos no cuentan historias"

Ambos piratas sacaron sus alfanjes y se pusieron en guardia con sus armas, disponiéndose a seguir corriendo, cuando de pronto una espada aparece ante Zoro, quien rápidamente tumba hacia atrás a Juárez, cayéndose junto con él, evadiendo la espada que casi les decapitaba. Habiendo hecho esto, Zoro mira a un pirata interfecto que le atacaba en el suelo, para luego sujetarle la espada con sus botas, echándosela a un lado, dándose oportunidad para levantarse.

- ¡Pillastre bocaza!

Juárez se levanta y junto con Zoro, luchaban contra este pirata, decapitándole y esparciendo sus restos por todo el lugar. Acto seguido, ambos se levantan y continúan emprendiendo la marcha, hasta que al llegar a un espacio abierto, muy cerca de la costa, ven como de las aguas aparecen piratas interfectos que eran devueltos por las profundidades. Ambos piratas se quedan sorprendidos, viendo como se retorcían sus huesos, volviéndolos en sus articulaciones adecuadas, rugiendo y diciendo:

- ¡Carne fresca!

- ¡Mirad hermanos, un anciano y un mocillo!

Oyendo esto, Zoro y Juárez contaron a los piratas que eran como diez, y hecho esto, hablaron entre ellos mismos, diciéndose:

- Son muchos para nosotros, Zoro… ¿Qué haremos?

- Muchos para un anciano como vos, pero para mí no son nada… aunque tengo que considerar que no me siento con muchas fuerzas para combatir así de fácil contra muertos de las mareas.

- Que impresionable de vuestra parte.

En ese instante, Juárez y Zoro emprendieron una rápida huida de estos piratas interfectos, cruzando una selva espesa y unas rocas filosas. Viendo que por extraña razón los piratas no le seguían, el peliverde cansado le dice a Juárez:

- Qué extraño, pero no nos siguen… ¿Qué crees que suceda?

- No lo sé, y no me interesa pensar en eso.

Más cuando miraron al frente, después de saltar unas rocas en las orillas de la playa en marea alta, se encontraron con los diez interfectos, con espadas en manos. Habiéndose detenido, Zoro se coloca delante de Juárez, diciéndole:

- No tendremos más opción que luchar contra ellos.

- Así es.

- ¿Podéis luchar con fuerza?

- ¡Maldición, sí que puedo! ¡No me vengáis con miramientos!

Y en ese entonces, Zoro aprovecha la distracción y se lanza contra uno de los piratas, sacándole la cabeza de su cuello, para luego cruzar alfanje con otros. Juárez, con su espada y puñal en manos, ataca a estos piratas, dando una batalla feroz bajo la luz de la luna. Ya habiendo derribado a todos los interfectos, ambos piratas se dieron prisa para seguir buscando su embarcación, diciendo:

- Parece que tomamos la ruta equivocada en esta playa.

- A lo mejor era por otro lado, pero… ¿Qué más da?

- Ya no puedo ni seguir corriendo como una cabra loca.

- No seáis un anciano quejica.

- Si no fueseis un tarado que se pierde fácilmente.

- ¡Cerrad la puta boca!

Luego de seguir corriendo, ambos se detienen al ver que se habían topado en su camino con una embarcación muy extraña, de la cual se escondieron detrás de una roca, al ver que unos piratas descendían de la embarcación. Asomándose con precaución, ambos piratas veían a quienes descendían del barco, diciendo:

- ¿De quién es esta embarcación?

- No me parece conocida para nada… parecen ser ingleses.

- ¿Ingleses? ¿Será de la tripulación de Bellamy?

- No lo creo, Zoro. Estos no lucen como corsarios de la armada real… estos están empalmando el refuerzo principal.

Y mirando hacia el frente, el peliverde se queda pensativo intentando recordar de donde fue que vio a alguien así, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- ¿Quiénes son estos?

Así que permanecieron en las rocas, esperando a ver a alguien conocido en ese barco, pero nadie descendió de la embarcación que le fuese conocido a Zoro.

- No tenemos opción, Juárez… debemos subir a abordar esa nave.

- Como sea.

Acto seguido, ambos piratas se movieron en la oscuridad de la playa, y buscaron subir por la popa, subiéndose a los cabos que la ataban por esa dirección. Mientras ascendía primero Juárez, Zoro le sigue y percibe que el mar se estaba agitando, haciendo emerger más piratas esqueléticos, que rugían.

- ¡Que me hundan mis maderas! ¡Juárez, subid rápido!

Juárez mira hacia abajo, y se sorprende subiendo más rápido, para luego extenderle la mano a su capitán, ayudándole a subir:

- ¡Venga zagalillo! ¡Moved ese culo rápido!

- ¡No me jodas!

Y habiendo subido, Zoro saca su alfanje y corta el cabo, justo antes de que los interfectos subiesen en el, pero de pronto más de estos aparecieron en alta mar, buscando subir por los demás cabos. No teniendo más opción que cortar los cabos, el peliverde se va por estribor del lado exterior y Juárez por babor, cortando todos los cabos restantes, hasta ambos llegar a la proa, siendo sorprendidos por los piratas que estaban ocupando el barco.

- Pudiese jurar que este barco estaba solo, y que los demás estaban muertos.

- Quien sabe pero aquí nos hallamos, rodeados de estos cimarrones.

- ¿Y qué haremos?

Luego de que los piratas hubiesen visto a estos dos intrusos, corrieron hacia ellos para atraparles, más ellos saltaron hacia ellos para hacerles frente. Zoro teniendo tres de estos piratas, a uno le da rápidos ataques con su espada, para luego tomarlo de la casaca arrojándolo por la borda, y a los otros dos, les golpeó con sus pies, mientras que por otro lado Juárez cortaba los cabos del palo mesana, haciendo que la vela cayera encima de ellos atrapándoles. De pronto, un disparo se oye entre ellos, haciendo que ambos piratas se sorprendieran, para ser apuntados por unos treinta de ellos.

- ¡Cáspita!

- ¿Así es como nos salvamos vivos de los muertos? ¿Cayendo muertos entre los vivos?

- ¡Venga con vuestros delirios paranoicos!

Y entre ellos, aparece un pirata con una apariencia temible, que traía un mosquete y una bandera británica cubriéndole como si fuese una capa, para luego ver a Zoro de arriba abajo.

- ¿Quién gramíneas sois vos? Parece que estáis en el navío equivocado… ¿Pretendéis enrolar en mi dotación?

A lo que Zoro, mirándole de arriba abajo, le responde:

- Puede que sí, pero ya tengo una dotación y no necesito de británicos en mi nave… aunque, para ser británico, habláis muy bien nuestro idioma.

- El idioma de los esclavos… cualquiera lo sabría hablar.

En ese instante, Juárez se siente indignado y escupe en la cubierta, diciendo:

- Venga, mirad quien lo dice… ¿Dónde estuvisteis vosotros, cuando La Liga Santa le ganó al Imperio Otomano en 1571, en el golfo de Corinto, por supuesto, recordada como La Batalla de Lepanto? De no ser así, ¿Cómo pensáis que somos esclavos?

El pirata quien resultaba ser el mismísimo Daz Bones, se siente intrigado por Zoro, del cual al ignorar las palabras de Juárez, se acerca al capitán de pañoleta negra, y le ve a los ojos diciéndole:

- ¿Nos hemos visto en alguna parte?

A lo que Zoro, sintiendo el olor desagradable de tabaco en el capitán Daz Bones, le dice:

- Nunca había visto a alguien como vos.

- Ya veo… entonces me serviréis para quien estoy buscando.

- ¿Buscando?

Y mirando a Juárez a los ojos, se imaginó que este pirata ingles lo estaba buscando, por el cual le preguntó nuevamente:

- ¿A quién buscáis?

- A un tal Roronoa Zoro… un capitán de navío de la quinta flota esmeralda. Nos han dicho que en esta isla ha tomado su curso, y de seguro como vos sois un pirata, teméis su nombre y habéis huido de él… ¿No?

- Al decir verdad, ese cimarrón de Zoro me suena, pero…

Tratando de seguir el juego, todos son interrumpidos sorpresivamente por el pirata que menos imaginaron ver en la embarcación inglesa, que al salir a la cubierta, observa a Zoro de arriba abajo, y se queda pasmado. Era Jack Sparrow. Juárez y Zoro viendo esto, supieron que corrían peligro, por el cual dijeron:

- Nos dijeron que se hallan al otro lado de la isla.

- Sí, pero nosotros solo corríamos por nuestras vidas.

Daz Bones presiente que estos estaban escondiendo algo, del cual les dice:

- ¿Por qué os agitáis? Estáis tan perturbados que en la oscuridad pudiese verlos temblar de miedo.

De pronto, Zoro y Juárez ven en silencio como Sparrow parecía estar sobreactuando la situación, caminando de un lado a otro. Luego de un largo silencio y de no haber dicho nada, preguntó a Daz Bones:

- Capitán, ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

- Les estoy interrogando, pero parece que los conocéis, ¿No?

En ese instante, Zoro decide intervenir en este tema, para luego decir lo siguiente:

- Bueno, si tanto queréis saber quién soy, pues no pienso ocultar mi persona, ya que soy…

Sparrow se dio cuenta que esto le podía producir problemas, así que se sorprende y se mete en la conversación, distrayéndolos para no ser identificado ante nadie. Le cierra la boca a Zoro y dice:

- En realidad, sí… somos medios primos, de mi tía, hermana de mi abuela, ¿No?

Pero Daz Bones viendo el nerviosismo propagado por el mismísimo Sparrow, sospechó de inmediato de quien podía tratarse, así que le mira nuevamente al rostro y le reconoció con esa cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo y su peculiar cabello verde, diciendo:

- ¡Él es el capitán de navío, Roronoa Zoro!

Se hizo un silencio momentáneo en la tripulación, y todos desviaron sus miradas a Zoro, quien estaba cerrando sus ojos, en señal de que está en problemas. Acto seguido Daz Bones comienza a reírse, diciendo:

- Con que Zoro, ¿Eh? Ya me imaginaba que algo andaba extraño aquí.

Acto seguido, los demás piratas de Daz Bones apuntaron sus alfanjes al cuello de Zoro, quien estaba perdido, pero al mismo tiempo otros apuntaron a Sparrow en la cara, el cual se rió diciendo:

- Por favor, como que Roronoa Zoro… si fuese ese cabrón, ¿Qué haría vestido como un pirata, en vez de ser un capitán de navío? Mírenlo, ¿Paree un hombre de la armada real española?

Así que Daz Bones, se acerca a Zoro para mirarlo detenidamente, y viéndole la pañoleta, le dice:

- Tenéis razón, no parecéis un marinero de la armada real española… vuestro sombrero es de piratas de Cádiz.

- Exacto.

Y viendo que no tenía casaca y camisa puesta, dijo:

- Y tampoco tenéis vuestro uniforme de la armada real española. Lucís como un tunante de mala muerte.

- Bueno, uno hace lo que puede.

Daz Bones se ríe junto con Sparrow y con Zoro, y de pronto le sujeta la mandíbula con su mano derecha, acercándose a su rostro diciéndole:

- Pero esa jodida pañoleta que poseéis, no parece ser hecho por un artesano cualquiera… con su inscripción de "Extra Ecclesiam Nulla Salus" en el borde de la tela, no me hará entender que sois un miembro de la bula papal _Unam Sanctam_… ¿No?

Acto seguido, Zoro se siente preocupado cuando de pronto la embarcación se siente golpeada por algo que sacude el barco, haciendo que todos los piratas caigan en la cubierta. Daz Bones se levanta en seguida y sacudiéndose las aguas de sus ropajes, ve a su alrededor así como estaban sus tripulantes todos mojados.

- ¡Rápido, cucarachas! ¡Poned vuestros ojos al mar!

Inmediatamente todos se levantaron, mientras que Zoro, Sparrow y Juárez aprovechan la distracción de estos piratas, para saltar por la borda, pero son sorprendidos por piratas interfectos que subían por donde ellos iban a descender.

- ¡Por la bosta de los reyes! ¿Cómo subieron?

- ¿Y qué me importa? ¡Tenemos que acabarles!

- Yo opino que deberíamos correr por nuestras vidas, claro… si les importa mi opinión ya que después de todo…

- ¡Cierra la boca, Sparrow!

Los tres sacan sus alfanjes, y se disponen a atacarles derribándoles por completo, mientras que por otro lado, Daz Bones y su tripulación se sorprenden de ver piratas interfectos, del cual dicen:

- ¡Piratas interfectos! ¿Qué mal es?

- ¡Capitán, estamos rodeados!

- ¡Matadlos a todos! ¡Ahora, ratas despreciables!

Y luego de dar las órdenes, Daz Bones y sus piratas fueron acabando uno por uno estos interfectos. Por otro lado, los tres prófugos saltaron de la proa, cayendo a la orilla y corriendo hacia la isla para perderse del rastro de los piratas británicos. Luego de haberlos acabados a todos, el capitán Daz Bones mira a su alrededor, y se da cuenta de que Zoro, Sparrow y Juárez habían desaparecido.

- ¿Qué estáis hacienda aun aquí? ¡Cazad esos piratas, y traédmelos, vivos!

- ¡Sí capitán!

En ese momento, viendo a su sub oficial que terminó de acabar con un pirata interfecto, le dice:

- ¿Estáis seguro que ese pirata español, es el vicealmirante Zoro?

- Por supuesto capitán, pero no está como vicealmirante.

- Claro que no lo es… es un corsario, pero aun así, siéndolo o no, tenemos que hacernos de los secretos que posee… debemos atraparle.

Y luego de que todos se dispusiesen a buscar a Zoro, Daz Bones mira a los piratas interfectos acabados en su cubierta, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- ¡Increíble! ¡Nunca pensé eso! ¡Pero inclusive tenemos que atrapar ese corsario!

Mientras tanto, en la espesura de la selva, Zoro, Sparrow y Juárez seguían corriendo por sus vidas nuevamente, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, y finalmente después de haber cruzado la espesura de la isla, estos tres llegan a la costa de la cual habían fondeado su embarcación.

- ¡Arrr! ¡Por fin hemos llegado!

Dicho esto, ambos piratas se asoman desde abajo y llaman a sus tripulantes, pero no les respondía nadie.

- Qué raro… ¿No se supone que ya estaban aquí?

- Así es, pero siendo este el caso… ¿Por qué no han llegado?

- Quizá deberíamos subir a la nave.

Los tres piratas subieron por los cabos, asomándose por la borda y registrando toda la nave desde la bodega hasta el bauprés, pero no había ni un alma. Confundidos de esto, Sparrow sale a la cubierta y dice:

- No entiendo para nada esto… ¿Dónde están todos tus aliados?

De pronto, comienza a llover y Sparrow se saca el sombrero y su pañoleta, mirando al cielo con consternación. Juárez, mira hacia una montaña muy alta que estaba a una distancia cercana, y siente que la lluvia comenzaba a provocar un deslizamiento de las placas montañosas, provocando un temblor muy extraño.

- Primero llueve, ¿Y ahora está temblando? Esto no me gusta para nada, Zoro.

- Qué más da… apenas llegue nuestra dotación, nos largamos a la mierda.

En ese momento, Zoro siente un ruido en las malezas cercanas a la orilla, y se prepara con su alfanje en mano y su pistola en la otra, diciendo:

- ¡Tenemos compañía, Loco Juárez!

- ¿Compañía?

Y justo antes de disparar, Zoro se detiene al ver que se trataba de Monet y algunos tripulantes que estaban llegando con desesperación a la nave. El peliverde los cuenta a todos, y se sorprende del resultado.

- ¿Tan pocos vinieron?

Acto seguido Monet se sube a la embarcación con desespero, y abraza a Zoro, diciéndole con consternación:

- ¡Zoro, que alegría que estéis vivo! ¡Hemos sido diezmados por muchos piratas interfectos!

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Al salir de la isla, del mar aparecieron más criaturas que nos asediaron… tenemos que salir de aquí.

Pero al percatarse que en la misma embarcación se encontraba Jack Sparrow, Monet suelta a Zoro y camina hacia este sujeto, diciéndole:

- ¿Qué hace este desgraciado aquí?

- Nos acompañará durante todo el viaje de regreso… al menos logró ayudarnos.

Sparrow estaba sonriendo, pero Monet le proporciona una fuerte bofetada en el rostro para irse de ahí. Luego de que todos los piratas estuviesen en la nave riéndose por esto, Juárez observa que el barco necesitaba ser reparado en el casco, diciéndole a Zoro:

- ¡Lamento terminar de arruinar sus jaranas, pero hay que tapar estas brechas! ¡Si no lo hacemos, no podremos irnos!

Inmediatamente, Zoro desciende con todos los tripulantes y al prepararse para arreglarlos, la montaña que había visto Juárez anteriormente, comienza a temblar nuevamente.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Otro temblor?

De pronto la montaña comenzó a lanzar desde su punta, un vapor muy caliente y para sorpresa de todos, resultó ser un volcán que se inflamó, arrojando lava por todos lados. Zoro y la tripulación estaban completamente sorprendidos de ver esto, y su capitán, dirigiéndose a todos, dijo:

- ¡Forte, mis valientes! ¡Tenemos veinte minutos para poder reparar la nave! ¡Hagámoslo, ya!

Estando todos de acuerdo con esto, en medio de la lluvia, la tormenta de la marea alta, y el volcán; criaturas muertas comenzaron a aparecer en el agua, con espadas en sus manos. Zoro dándose cuenta de esto, alerta a sus camaradas.

- ¡Más piratas interfectos! ¡En el agua!

Acto seguido, la tripulación de Zoro vieron llegar a estos piratas y les resistieron, luchando contra ellos. Juárez, Monet y Sparrow se apresuraban a reparar e barco, diciendo:

- ¡Colocad rápido las tablas! ¡Los muertos están atacando a nuestros camaradas!

- ¡Claro! ¿Y qué podemos hacer aparte de colocar esto?

- ¡Asegurarnos de salir de esta maldita isla como sea!

- Si tan solo nos ayudaran.

Mientras estos reparaban el casco de la nave, Zoro y los demás piratas disparaban sus armas a aquellos interfectos que salían del mar, siendo devueltos. Ya estando cansados de seguir luchando, Sparrow pregunta a Juárez:

- ¡Juárez! ¿Cuánto tiempo nos falta?

Y mientras martillaba la tabla en el casco, Juárez respondía con prisa:

- ¡Solamente nos faltan unos cuantos agujeros!

- ¡Maldición! ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- ¡Solo unos veinte minutos, Sparrow! ¡Deja de molestar y ayuda a Zoro a combatir, maldito cobarde!

En ese instante, continuaron luchando y de pronto el volcán estalló nuevamente, lanzando residuos de piedras encendidas por todo el lugar, y desde lo lejos en la playa. Acto seguido, la tripulación terminó con los piratas interfectos y estos dejaron de salir de la playa, del cual mientras seguía lloviendo y con la marea alta, dificultaba la manera de poder reparar el barco.

- ¡Cáspita! ¡No podemos trabajar así!

- ¡Pues no tenemos más opción que hacerlo!

- ¡La marea poco a poco sube!

Zoro se estaba desesperando y preocupando más porque el barco poco a poco era arrastrado al mar, y sujetando unos cabos, el capitán de pañoleta negra dice a su tripulación:

- ¡Forte, mis valientes! ¡Tomad vosotros los cabos y halad la embarcación a la tierra firme, cuanto más podáis!

Habiendo ordenado esto, todos los piratas tomaron cabos y con la fuerza que aun poseían, trataron de halar el barco, aprovechando la fuerza de las olas que empujaban a la orilla, cualquier cosa que estaba en el mar. En ese instante, mientras hicieron lo que pudieron por arrastrar la nave a la tierra, apareció Mihawk con sus piratas y se sorprendieron de ver a Zoro y a la tripulación, con el barco en la orilla.

- ¡Por las ocho campanas del infierno! ¿Vosotros todavía estáis aquí?

Zoro se incorpora de su cansancio y se siente extraño al ver a Mihawk con su tripulación entera.

- La pregunta la hago yo, en este caso… ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

- ¡Buscamos nuestra embarcación!

- ¿Embarcación? ¡Pues por aquí no hay nada de vosotros!

- ¡Yo creo que sí!

- ¡Perdéis vuestro tiempo!

Y dándose la vuelta, Zoro oye el sonido de una pistola que se activaba, deteniéndose en silencio. Monet y Juárez, alzaron sus manos en señal de rendición al ver que la numerosa tripulación de Mihawk, era demasiada, mientras que Zoro bajaba la mirada al suelo, comprendiendo las intenciones de este corsario español, diciendo:

- ¡Con que pretendéis sisar mi embarcación y huir incólume de todo! ¿No?

- ¡Pretendo vivir, Roronoa Zoro! ¡Tenéis una deuda pendiente conmigo, y no importa si somos corsarios de la armada real española! ¡No me iré sin cobrarme todo lo que me habéis hecho en el pasado, y con mucha satisfacción de afrentas pendientes; vuestra embarcación es mía!

Lentamente Zoro se da la media vuelta y mirando con odio a Mihawk, le dice:

- ¡Aun me pregunto por qué os deje vivir en las cavernas! ¡De haber sabido que habiéndoos salvado vuestro pellejo, me pretenderíais pillar mi embarcación; hubiese dejado que os pudráis en el infierno!

- ¡Es el más fuerte quien sobrevive, Zoro! ¡Agradezco nada ante la vida y menos ante vos, cucaracha ebria!

Mientras el volcán seguía deslizando lava por la montaña, desde el mar estaba llegando una tripulación de piratas ingleses que estaban comandados por el capitán Daz Bones, que al ver el barco en la orilla y la disputa desde lo lejos, dijo a sí mismo:

- ¡Piratas contra otros piratas! ¡Este es el día para nosotros, mis camaradas! ¡Preparad las seis libras!

- ¡Sí capitán!

Y sacando los cañones delanteros, Daz Bones manda a atacar la isla, y los cañones caían en tierra. Sorprendidos de este ataque, Zoro, Monet y Juárez, se esconden detrás de la embarcación y Mihawk mira al barco en el mar, diciendo:

- ¡Piratas británicos!

Viendo a los suyos, se esconden entre las rocas, esperando a que la embarcación de los piratas británicos encalle, del cual al haber llegado a la orilla, el capitán Daz Bones les ordena descender. Todos estos piratas cayendo en tierra, sacaron sus armas y alfanjes y se dispusieron a atacar, del cual Zoro y los suyos salieron a contraatacar, mientras que Mihawk, apareció de igual manera, cruzando alfanjes contra estos británicos.

- ¡Ratas británicas! ¡Cruzad alfanjes conmigo!

Hecho esto, disparaba hacia los piratas ingleses, así que el peliverde buscaba al capitán de la embarcación.

- ¿Quién les está guiando?

Y de pronto sin saberlo, Daz Bones le ataca con su alfanje, peleando ferozmente contra él, diciéndole:

- ¡Un pirata británico en estas costas aisladas! ¡Me parece muy extraño!

A lo que Daz Bones, le pregunta:

- ¿Quién sois vos, marinero, que os habéis convertido en una cucaracha rastrera por encima del deber del soldado de la armada real española?

- ¡El que va a mataros!

- ¡Eso tendré que verlo para creerlo!

Y de manera pronta, volvieron a cruzar alfanjes el uno con el otro, para luego seguir entre ellos en una feroz batalla. Por otro lado, mientras la isla seguía temblando por el volcán que estallaba, el capitán Cabaji con sus tripulantes, buscaron tomar sus navíos, llegando a las orillas.

- ¡Muy bien, vayámonos de aquí!

Mientras estaban cortando los cabos, uno de los piratas se le acerca, diciéndole:

- Señor… ¿Y qué hay de Zoro?

- Que se muera, nosotros nos vamos de esta tormenta.

- Sí capitán.

Y dicho esto, zarparon de la isla hacia los mares. Cabaji habiéndose reprochado de tener la oportunidad de matar a Zoro, dice:

- ¡Ese maldito bocón, me las cobraré un día! ¡Lo juro por la muerte de mi madre!

En ese entonces, es advertido por uno de los suyos, que corre desesperadamente, diciéndole:

- ¡Capitán, hay una nave que se aproxima a nosotros! ¡Tiene el emblema de la armada real española!

- ¿La armada aquí? ¿Qué diablos hacen ellos aquí?

- ¡Se nos aproximan por avante!

Oyendo esto, Cabaji se asoma por la proa y avista el barco que se le aproximaba. Acto seguido, saca su mirador y observa desde lo lejos al barco y trata de encontrar al capitán o a quien lo guiaba, pero se sorprendió al no ver a nadie en la nave.

- ¿Qué de…?

Y antes de terminar su interrogante, el barco que se les acercaba, disparó cadenas de tiros, para romper los mástiles, del cual el palo mesana se rompió en dos. Inmediatamente, los piratas de Cabaji se apresuraron a tomar los cañones, y a disparar con las armas de asechanzas, armándose con las cadenas de tiros para derribar los mástiles de la embarcación.

- ¡Quiero ver ese barco, hundido en el quinto infierno! ¡Echadlo a pique!

- ¡Sí capitán!

Acto seguido, cuando se aproximaban ambos barcos, Cabaji y cierto grupo de sus piratas tenían arcabuces preparados para disparar, pero al haberse aproximado los barcos, nadie aparece de la fragata española que se aproximaba a Cabaji, y uno de ellos, dice:

- Capitán, no parece estar habitada esta fragata.

Oyendo esto, Cabaji lentamente baja el arcabuz y quedándose en silencio, mientras miraba a los alrededores de la fragata, dijo:

- ¡Al abordaje de la nave!

Inmediatamente todos los piratas subieron a la otra nave, llevándose la sorpresa de que estaba atiborrada de sirenas espectrales, que tenían tridentes en sus manos, dispuestas a empalarlos por completo. Cabaji se asombra y dispara con su arcabuz de manera sorpresiva, para ser acompañados por los demás piratas.

- ¡Demonios ultramarinos!

- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

- ¡Fuego a discreción, manada de marranos!

Cabaji, disparaba su arcabuz y retrocedía ante la masacre inminente de estas sirenas espectrales que no paraban de matar a los suyos, y justo cuando intentaba saltar hacia su nave, una sirena le arroja el tridente por la espalda, matándolo en seguida, cayendo su cuerpo por la borda hacia el océano. A la misma noche, la tripulación de Cabaji junto con su capitán, fueron aniquilados junto con su embarcación que se hundió en las profundidades de los océanos.

Por otro lado, mientras las tripulaciones de Zoro, de Mihawk y de Daz Bones seguían batallando ferozmente. Los capitanes españoles se reencuentran en medio de la batalla, y fatigados se ponen de acuerdo.

- ¡Zoro, creo que tenemos que emplear un mejor plan!

Y después de haber matado a dos piratas que estaban resistiéndole, traspasándoles a ambos el pecho con su alfanje, voltea hacia Mihawk, preguntándole con mucha intriga.

- ¡Me sorprende que me estéis sugiriendo un mejor plan! ¿Qué es lo que tenéis en mente, Mihawk?

- ¡Acabemos con los ingleses nosotros mismos!

- ¿Por qué debería de haceros caso? ¡Habéis tratado de matarme ya tres veces, y a traición!

Dicho esto, ambos capitanes detienen a cinco británicos que le atacaban con ferocidad, derribándoles a todos.

- ¡No tenemos tiempo para hablar de eso! ¿Nos unimos o qué?

- ¡Tal vez deberíais rendiros, porque yo no haré más tratos con vos, perro traicionero!

En ese momento, Zoro le empuja a Mihawk con su pie, echándolo para atrás, evitando que le disparen. Monet y Juárez, permanecían cerca de la nave, evitando que la suban para tomarla.

- ¿Habéis derribado ingleses, viejo pervertido?

- ¡Lo suficiente como para que dejéis de hablar majaderías, meretriz loca!

Al instante, aparece Daz Bones subiendo a la nave con tres piratas suyos, diciendo:

- ¡Lamento mucho lo que habéis protegido con tanto fervor, pero el barco es nuestro!

Y de pronto Daz Bones observa que una púa de mosquete es arrojada desde abajo, haciéndose para atrás para no ser traspasado en su rostro. Luego de levantarse, Daz Bones se incorpora y observa a los lados para ver quien le arrojó la púa del mosquete, del cual al haber observado a Zoro, le dice:

- ¿Habéis lanzado eso?

A lo que Zoro responde, diciendo:

- ¡Y me arrepiento porque sé que debí haberos insertado eso antes de que subieseis a mi nave!

- ¡Vuestra nave me pertenece ahora mismo, capitán de navío!

- ¡Eso si es que lo permito!

Y dicho esto, cuando se iban a enfrentar, el volcán dio su último estallido, arrojando múltiples rocas por todos lados, diezmando a las dotaciones. De pronto, Daz Bones se preocupa de ese volcán y se da la media vuelta para irse en su barco, cuando una roca encendida cae en la nave y la parte en dos, hundiéndose en el fondo del mar. Daz Bones se desespera y se desaparece de ese lugar, echándose al agua para nadar a lo lejos. Al rato, Monet se preocupa de la situación y se le acerca a Zoro diciéndole:

- ¡Zoro, tenemos que irnos de aquí! ¡No podemos quedarnos, porque puede hundir nuestra nave!

Dicho esto, Zoro reúne a su tripulación y les dirige a la nave, para alistarla y poder salir de la isla, diciéndoles:

- ¡Rápido, al abordaje!

En ese instante, mientras Zoro estaba esperando que todos los tripulantes de Monet subiesen al barco, unos pasos detrás de él se escucharon, y el capitán peliverde se queda en silencio e inmóvil, cuando ve que delante de sí mismo descendía Sparrow para encargarse del que se le acercó a Zoro, pero este lo detiene.

- No, Sparrow… yo me encargo.

- ¿Seguro? Todos te necesitan ahí arriba.

- Esto es un asunto del cual yo mismo me encargaré.

Seguido de esto, Sparrow envaina su alfanje y sube a la nave, mientras que Zoro se queda de espaldas y dice:

- ¿Planeáis matarme otra vez más?

Y dándose la vuelta lentamente, observa a Mihawk que estaba solo, ya que todos sus tripulantes habían sido asesinados por los hombres de Daz Bones, quienes huían del lugar de batalla para poder adentrarse a los bosques y hallar otro barco.

La lluvia se hizo más fuerte y los rayos provenientes de la tormenta, adornaba repentinamente los cielos, alumbrando a la marea agitada que no paraba de golpear la cubierta del barco de Monet. Abajo, en la orilla de la playa, estaban Mihawk y Zoro viéndose fijamente el uno con el otro, y sin decir más nada, blandieron alfanjes ferozmente. Juárez se quedaba impaciente al ver que la tormenta estaba agitando el mar de manera más fuerte.

- ¡Y estos malditos no pudieron escoger otro momento de querer matarse!

Al mismo instante en que Monet, sacando un arcabuz, apunta a la cabeza de Mihawk, diciendo:

- ¡Esto lo acabo yo!

Y desde abajo, Zoro después de hacer dos movimientos con su alfanje, evadiendo los ataques de Mihawk, dice:

- ¡Nadie se meta en esto!

Y más atrás Mihawk se levanta del suelo, diciendo:

- ¡Esto es entre estos dos viejos bucos!

Oyendo esto, Zoro se ríe de su enemigo para producir conflictos mentales.

- ¡No estáis nada mal, Mihawk!

- ¡Y yo esperaba más vigorosidad de vuestra parte, Zoro!

Seguido de esto, vuelven a luchar nuevamente y en medio de toda esta escaramuza inquietante para la tripulación de Monet, los piratas alentaban a Zoro dándole ánimos para luchar. Aprovechando un momento en el que el peliverde se descuida, Mihawk le echa tierra a los ojos, haciendo que dificultase la manera de ver.

- ¡Maldito desgraciado, sabía que por algún modo no seríais honesto en esta batalla!

Al cual Mihawk luego de aprovechar la ventaja, hiriendo a Zoro en el pecho con una cortada leve, le dice:

- ¡Parece que necesitas otra herida mortal como la que te dejé en el pecho, hace siete años atrás! ¡No existe honestidad entre piratas, camarada!

Lamentándose de su condición de batalla, Zoro se quedaba en silencio y escuchaba los pasos de Mihawk que se movía de un lado a otro.

- Si tan solo os viera un poco…

Tratando de abrir sus ojos, Zoro ve que Mihawk le proporcionaba un ataque con su alfanje, y como pudo se hizo a un lado, evadiendo el ataque pero a su vez, aprovecha y hace un movimiento con su espada, cortándole la mano derecha a su enemigo. Mihawk suelta su espada diciendo:

- ¡Maldito desgraciado, me cortaste mi mano perfecta para pelear!

Y luego de ver nuevamente, Zoro ve que este pirata iba a agarrar la espada con su otra mano, y sin decir absolutamente nada, corre hacia la espada y le corta el brazo izquierdo, para luego patearle la cara, dejándolo abatido en la arena de la playa. Hecho esto, Zoro camina victorioso hacia Mihawk, y le dice:

- ¡Nuevamente os he acabado!

Dándole la espalda a Mihawk para dejarlo en la tierra, Zoro se detiene repentinamente al escuchar de espaldas que su enemigo buscaba levantarse del suelo; del cual al verle, le pregunta:

- ¿Por qué mierdas tenéis que seguir insistiendo? ¿No os es suficiente tener que morir en esta isla, para tener que levantaros nuevamente a querer luchar contra mí?

Y antes de que Mihawk se levantara, Zoro se devuelve con su alfanje en mano, y escucha que su enemigo le dice:

- Ojala fuese tan fácil como esperaba… sé que no tengo pudor para decir esto, pero terminadme con honor y dejadme aquí, con los restos de mi dotación.

- Qué extraño… puedo ver vuestros pulmones sobre artilugios, su ritmo está bombeando aire y estoy aterrado. Pero no dejaré ir vuestra esperanza, no dejaré vuestro corazón que evite saltar, y para colmo, sigue saltando.

- Siempre tan cabrón y antológico…

Y cayendo en tierra con una sonrisa, dice:

- Ya acabadme de una vez por todas.

En ese momento, Zoro alza su alfanje y le inserta la punta en el corazón de Mihawk, terminando de matarle para luego arrodillarse y santiguarse delante del cadáver de este capitán caído. Y levantándose con prisa, el peliverde se sube al barco en silencio, para luego mirar a Juárez, asintiendo con su cabeza. El anciano ebrio, viendo a los demás les dice:

- ¡Cortad los cabos! ¡Nos vamos a la mar! ¡Nos vamos a casa!

En seguida los piratas cortaron los cabos y emprendieron el siguiente viaje de regreso a casa, dejando la isla emergente.


	31. Una Sorpresa Revelada

El océano permanecía agitándose de manera feroz. La lluvia no paraba de abundar el panorama nocturno. La desesperación de los marineros era cada vez más aguda.

- ¡Tenemos que enrollar las velas! ¡Hay que alivianar el barco, o si no nos vamos a pique!

- ¡El peso de la nave está equilibrada! ¿Para qué tendríamos que hacer eso?

Dicho esto en esta discusión de dos piratas que halaban los cabos de la vela mesana, Juárez interviene con preocupación, diciendo:

- ¡Nada de eso haremos! ¡Con las velas descendidas el aparejo resistirá!

En ese instante, Monet siente como la lluvia le estaba provocando un frío en su cuerpo, y sale de su camarote con una casaca en sus manos, dirigiéndose hacia Zoro quien estaba en el timón.

- ¡Tomad Zoro, esto fue lo que hallé!

- ¡Esto me servirá!

Acto seguido en que Zoro se puso la casaca, miró las nubes del cielo y con preocupación, dijo:

- ¿Sobreviviremos a esto?

- No lo sé Zoro… espero que pronto podamos salir de aquí prontamente.

- Yo también espero eso.

Mientras todos los piratas estaban en sus puestos, ocupándose de la nave, la lluvia se fue intensificando mucho más en las tormentas y el mar arremetía con más fuerza la nave. De pronto, en la distancia del horizonte, Sparrow pareció notar que otra nave se aproximaba a ellos, del cual tomando su mirador, observa desde lo lejos y dijo:

- ¡Creo que vi un barco por avante!

Monet se asoma al lado de Sparrow y ve al lado de él, diciéndole:

- ¿Seguro? ¡No creo ver nada!

- ¡Estoy seguro que vi una nave a lo lejos!

En ese instante, ante los ojos de todos, una bruma marina cubrió repentinamente el océano, dificultando la vista de todos los piratas. Juárez, sujetándose de los obenques en estribor, se queda pasmado de ver la neblina, y se dijo a sí mismo:

- Neblinas espectrales… estamos acabados.

Poco a poco los piratas se preocupaban y se desesperaban, más Zoro al voltear hacia ellos, les arma de valor diciéndoles:

- ¡Forte mis valientes! ¡Escuchad con atención lo que os diré!

Habiendo dicho esto, este chico se las ingenió para hacer que toda la atención de sus piratas fuese dirigida hacia sí mismo. Ahí es cuando se va a la proa y parándose en el timón, les dice:

- ¡Hace años atrás, presencié una misma tormenta como esta! ¡Una tormenta de la cual casi arrastra a mi tripulación al casillero de Davy Jones, y la dotación que estaba siguiendo, juntos en una misión casi suicida! ¡Fuimos presenciando una persecución en la cual aun recuerdo la tormenta en alta mar y como las mareas azotaban nuestra fragata!

Oyendo esto, desde lo lejos Juárez se abría paso entre los piratas y quedándose de frente de Zoro, le recuerda cuando era un capitán de navío y a su vez cuando le servía como primer oficial.

- ¡Aun recuerdo como la fragata en la que estaba mi hermana, se hundió y fue a dar al fondo del mar! ¡Nunca fui el mismo y lo admito delante de vosotros, porque soy simplemente un humano! ¡No soy un héroe para ser recordado por mis hazañas, y aun así os ruego que por esta última vez, valientes lobos de mar, naveguéis conmigo de regreso a casa en esta última tormenta que les estoy mostrando!

Y viendo que su discurso estaba armando de valor a los piratas, Zoro se toma un respiro, mientras observaba a Juárez, diciendo:

- ¡Así que vosotros, preparad las velas, sujetad el palo mayor, y alivianad las velas; porque este océano nos lo devoraremos con nuestro propio orgullo y valentía de donde nacemos los que somos los más fuertes y temerarios de alta mares!

Dicho esto, en un instante de silencio donde solo se escuchaban los truenos del cielo y la lluvia que caía en la borda, Juárez alza su alfanje y dice:

- ¡Sí capitán! ¡Preparad las velas, sujetad el palo mesana y mayor, y alivianad las velas! ¡Rápido, cucarachas ebrias y perezosas!

En ese entonces, Zoro desvía su mirada al barco que se aproximaba y extendiendo su mirador, observa si había tripulantes y se sorprende de ver que aparecía un capitán esquelético que tenía un barco de velas rasgadas y de cadáveres colgados en los palos y vergas de la embarcación. Lentamente desciende su mirador, y Zoro se queda con la mirada pasmada, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Una nave que tenemos que naufragar… llena de cadáveres y piratas interfectos.

Juárez observa a la nave que venía a casi 1,24 millas de distancia, y dijo:

- ¡Preparad las armas de asechanzas!

La tripulación se esperaba a la embarcación que venía al frente, y teniéndole mucho más cerca, Zoro le pasa por estribor y dice a Juárez:

- ¡Preparad las seis libras de estribor!

- ¡Sí capitán!

Habiendo sacado los cañones de estribor, Zoro, Monet y los demás están con sus arcabuces y alfanjes, preparados para atacar, mientras que del otro barco, el capitán esquelético se asoma para dialogar con Zoro, diciéndole con una voz inquietante:

- ¡Hagamos de cuenta de que ni siquiera podéis con los muertos vivientes! ¡Capitán de navío Zoro, es mejor que deis la vuelta y que rindáis a nuestra dotación!

Sparrow se acerca a un lado de Zoro, con su espada desenvainada, mientras que este otro se queda pensativo. Ahí es cuando sacándose su sombrero, hace señal de despedida hacia este capitán interfecto, diciendo:

- ¡Espero que en tártaro, al menos halléis a quienes os han hecho la miseria de vuestra horrenda cara!

- ¡Vuestra arrogancia, hará que nos acompañéis al fondo del océano!

- ¡Sería un placer!

Luego de este dialogo, ambos capitanes en silencio alzaron sus manos y al mismo tiempo, la bajaron las manos ordenando disparar los cañones, y ambos barcos entraron en fuego cruzado. Con perforaciones en el casco, Juárez ordena a unos piratas que sellen las brechas, mientras que preparaba su arcabuz desde los cañones, disparando a los piratas interfectos.

Zoro, saca su alfanje y cortando un cabo, hace que se impulse hacia la otra nave, arrojándose contra los piratas muertos. Monet, no se quiso quedar atrás y junto con otros piratas, se lanzó al abordaje de la nave pirata. Sparrow también lo hizo para ayudar a su camarada, y al caer en la otra nave viendo que tenía a muchos piratas delante de sí mismo, dijo:

- ¡Siento que esta será mi última pelea, pero al menos haré que sea recia!

Dicho esto, se lanza contra estos piratas, luchando ferozmente contra ellos, del cual al haber derribado a uno, le desarma y pelea con dos alfanjes, derribando a quien se le enfrentaba. Por otro lado, Zoro, Monet y los demás piratas, descienden a las bodegas, para hallar a más de estos piratas.

- ¡Derribadlos a todos! ¡No permitamos que perforen nuestro barco!

- ¡Sí capitana!

Más piratas interfectos aparecían para matarles, mientras ellos les resistían ferozmente. Arriba en la cubierta, Zoro derriba al último pirata que se le enfrentaba, y el capitán de dicha tripulación de muertos vivientes, cae de sorpresa ante él, empujándole contra el suelo.

- ¡Arrr, que el fuego os purgue!

Zoro se reincorpora, levantándose con prisa y rechinando su espada, le dice:

- ¡He oído que sois un demonio que vomita a los muertos de las profundidades del océano! ¡No hay palabras para describir lo muy desagradable y asqueroso que sois!

- ¡Insolente, ya no habrán técnicas que puedan salvaros! ¡Sí que las hay, solo que nunca las habéis aprendido!

Acto seguido se enfrentan sin decir más nada, del cual Zoro atacaba con sus dos espadas velozmente, más el interfecto, aprovecha un ataque de este chico que le dejó de espaldas, extendiendo la mano para sujetarle por la casaca, pero el capitán se zafa y se saca la casaca, dejándosela en la mano del pirata interfecto. Arrojando la casaca por la borda, dice:

- ¡Venid aquí, perro sarnoso!

Zoro se dirige hacia el pirata, atacándole nuevamente. Mientras permanecía a la ofensiva, Sparrow luchaba contra otros piratas interfectos, e hizo un movimiento con su alfanje derecho, más el pirata se echa para atrás; del cual al ver que iba a atacarle de arriba abajo, él le atraviesa el otro alfanje izquierdo, deteniendo el golpe de este pirata. Levantándose nuevamente, Sparrow le ataca otra vez, para luego empujarle con su pie; del cual al ver que el pirata interfecto se impactó de espaldas contra el palo mayor, aprovecha y le inserta con fuerza, dejándole clavado contra el palo mayor.

Por otro lado, Zoro se aleja un poco cansado, viendo como este capitán esquelético trataba de sacarse la espada, diciéndole:

- ¡No tenéis escapatoria!

El pirata interfecto, se enoja y sigue tratando de sacarse con fuerza el alfanje insertado en su pecho, diciendo:

- ¡Atrapado en este alfanje, no lograrás cambiar nada! ¡Igualmente la muerte vendrá a vosotros!

Zoro alzando su otro alfanje, le corta el brazo derecho al pirata interfecto, diciéndole:

- ¿Quién os ha enviado a la superficie a detener nuestro camino? ¿Fue la bruja de las profundidades?

Y oyendo esto, el pirata interfecto se burla del peliverde de la pañoleta negra, riéndose a carcajadas delante de todos, para luego decirle:

- ¿Creéis que con tenerme aquí y naufragar mi dotación, haréis que todo cambie? ¡El casillero de Davy Jones, espera a todos vosotros y haremos fiesta al recibiros en nuestros dominios! ¡Hasta el cadáver de vuestro hermano, saldrá a recibiros!

Al oír esto, Zoro se enoja demasiado y finalmente decapita a su enemigo, dejando el cuerpo insertado en el palo mayor. Al mismo instante, Monet aparece saliendo a la cubierta, diciendo:

- ¡Hemos acabado con todos, Zoro! ¡Hemos…!

Deteniéndose ante Zoro, observa que este capitán sujeta los cabos para regresar a la embarcación, diciendo:

- ¡Regresemos rápido! ¡La tormenta no se ha acabado!

Sparrow, Monet y los piratas subieron nuevamente a la nave, y Juárez observando a Zoro, se le aproxima con demasiada dificultad por causa del balanceo del barco y la lluvia. Lo mira y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué haremos con ellos?

- Fuego a la nave.

- ¡Sí!

En ese mismo segundo, los cañones dispararon a la embarcación de piratas interfectos y poco a poco se fue hundiendo. Mientras Zoro subía al timón, se queda en silencio al ver que otra fragata española estaba acercándose a ellos, diciendo:

- ¡Que el diablo me lleve! ¡Otra embarcación acercándose!

Juárez alza la mirada y dice:

- ¡No soportaremos otro ataque más!

- ¡Pues no tendremos otra opción!

Y mientras la brisa en la tormenta se hacía más fuerte, Monet pudo reconocer una bandera española en el mástil de la fragata, diciendo:

- ¡Son españoles!

Juárez viendo el aspecto de la fragata, dijo:

- ¡Y no parecen interfectos! ¡Se ven normales!

A lo que Zoro llegó a la conclusión de que por fin, una señal de alivio había llegado ante ellos.

- ¡Esa es la fragata de Tashigi! ¡Estamos salvados!

- ¿Tashigi nos siguió?

Desde la otra fragata, Tashigi tenía su mirador fijo en la nave de Monet, y viendo a sus ocupantes, sonrió diciendo:

- Hemos hallado a nuestros marineros.

Y de manera inmediata, buscaron alcanzar a la nave para rescatarles de su suplicio.

Mientras tanto en la isla emergente, de las olas turbias que azotaban la isla, apareció el capitán Daz Bones permanecía cayendo acostado en la arena de la playa, tosiendo por el agua en su boca.

- ¡Malditas cucarachas! ¡Me pagarán por todo lo que me hicieron! ¡Espero eso!

En ese entonces, cuando se levantaba de la playa, a lo lejos avistó una embarcación inglesa que permanecía en la orilla de la playa. Emocionado, sintiendo que su suerte había cambiado, Daz Bones corre apresuradamente hacia la embarcación, mientras que al haber llegado ante ella, observó muchos cadáveres de la tripulación de Mihawk, alrededor de la nave.

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí? ¡Estoy seguro que ellos tratarán de abordar la nave, pero…!

Y mirando hacia la nave, en la parte alta, dijo con voz alta:

- ¿Quién ha hecho esto? ¿Hay alguien en la nave?

Dándose cuenta de que nadie le respondía, intentó subir a la nave, pero se detiene al observar que del mar, aparecía una mujer caminando hacia él, con tal hermosura que él en su vida jamás imaginó ver. Habiéndose bajado con mucha prisa, le ve de arriba abajo, diciéndole:

- ¿Quién sois, sirena alegre?

Viendo que no le respondía, sino que seguía aproximándose hacia él, siente un poco de temor, y coloca su mano en el mango de su alfanje, para luego decir:

- ¿Entendéis el castellano, entonces? Bueno… ¿Quién sois, pequeña criaturilla?

La mujer misteriosa, resultó ser la mismísima Robin que levantaba la mirada hacia Daz Bones, dejándolo pasmado de la maravilla.

- Pero qué mujer tan hermosa… ¿Y en esta isla solitaria, que hacéis tan sola?

Robin sonríe, usando sus gestos de deidad seductora, para guiñarle el ojo diciéndole:

- Sois un pirata muy maligno… pensabais llevar a Zoro como recompensa y matarle.

Las cartas parecían estar jugando de otra manera, por lo que Daz Bones jamás se imaginó escuchar esto, puesto que se confunde y se enoja al mismo tiempo, sacando su alfanje, diciendo:

- ¿Quién sois para decirme eso? ¿Y cómo es que sabéis de Zoro?

- Soy quien le trajo a este lugar, buscando los tesoros... y lo único que queda es fuego y destrucción.

- Así que sabéis en donde están los grandes tesoros renombrados por los piratas españoles… ¿No?

- Sí… se en donde están.

Dirigiéndose a Robin, este maligno pirata le dice:

- Entonces, me llevaréis a ese lugar, o juro que degollaré ese lindo cuello, mujercita.

Robin no lo demuestra en su rostro, pero se enciende de ira, y responde:

- ¡No soy una mujer cualquiera!

Y viendo que este pirata le atacó con la espada, ella se la sujeta y se la parte en dos como si fuese un palillo, para luego tomar el trozo roto e insertarlo en el pecho de este pirata. Daz Bones no lo puede creer y cae de rodillas desangrándose, aunque logra decir una última pregunta:

- ¿Quién sois?

A lo que ella sosteniendo el pedazo de alfanje, incrustado en el pecho del corsario inglés que se moría en la cubierta, se lo saca diciéndole:

- Soy una diosa… y le pertenezco a Zoro.

Oyendo esto, Daz Bones cae en la arena completamente muerto. Luego de arrojar el trozo de espada, Robin camina hacia la orilla de la playa, sintiendo la espuma de las aguas mojar sus pies, del mismo modo en que observa que los vientos se hicieron mucho más intensos, y que la lluvia empeoraba mucho más de lo normal, junto con las mareas que subían demasiado.

- Esto no va bien… todo a cada paso empeora.

Y en los vientos, se escucha la voz de la bruja de las profundidades que decía:

- "¿No es una maravilla? Desperté dentro de un maremoto, el mar está colapsando debajo de mí. Un sonido resonante de una tormenta escuche antes de caer. La prueba fue de probabilidades profundas, que mi corazón por debajo estaba revoloteando"

Robin se sorprende y mira hacia los lados, oyendo la voz que continuaba diciendo:

- "Robin, no os hagáis ilusiones… en la hora más oscura, aun creéis en las luces, y cuando estáis descolorándoos, aun creéis en las luces. Es una agudeza brillante, ahora no tengáis temor, desenjaula vuestro corazón, ahora no tengas temor"

Y mirando hacia el suelo, Robin cierra sus ojos y derrama lágrimas amargas de desilusión, diciendo:

- Aun poseo mi fe.

- "Insolente… la nave más cercana a lo largo de la mar, donde las olas están silenciándose a través de los relámpagos, están rebosándome para dormir, porque incluso cuando la luna está menguante y las líneas enérgicas están retirándose, el destino de la tempestad está indagando y con la suerte echada"

Dicho esto, la bruja de las profundidades asciende del mar, y observa a Robin desde lo lejos, diciéndole:

- No tenéis escapatoria, solamente afrontar la realidad del desamparo.

Y viendo que la bruja se le acercó al frente, luego de un silencio, le dijo:

- Todos me dijeron que perdí las esperanzas, y que ya no tenía salvación, pero yo confío en que Zoro un día me llame a casa…

- Qué tontería.

- Creo que su amor no tiene fronteras ni horizontes, creo que mi corazón está encendido, creo que mi corazón está liberado.

La bruja se resigna de la esperanza de Robin, y dándose la media vuelta caminando hacia el mar, le dice:

- No sabemos si en realidad, Zoro sobreviva a su destino… y ni siquiera pueda recuperar vuestro corazón esmeralda, pero cuando todo se haya acabado solo haceos esta pregunta…

Deteniéndose en medio del mar aquietante, la bruja voltea su rostro y observa a los ojos a Robin, del cual ella misma le devolvía la mirada.

- ¿Fue en el descubrimiento del misterio, donde las figuras saltaron por el suelo cristalino? ¡Dios mío! Ahora él se hunde hacia el casillero de Davy Jones… y no podéis evitarlo.

Dicho esto, desaparece como una bruma espectral, dejando a Robin en la orilla desconsolada, pensando en tomar su última decisión.

En la embarcación de Tashigi, luego de que ella hubiese alcanzado a Zoro, la capitana de navío discute unos temas con los corsarios contratados por la marina real.

- ¿Queréis decirme que no hay fragatas extraviadas en todo el curso? ¿Qué todo lo que hicimos desde un principio fue una pérdida de tiempo?

Zoro estando sentado delante del escritorio de Tashigi, le dice:

- Nunca hubo fragatas escondidas, ni nada de eso… todas fueron hundidas y perdidas… así como también perdimos el tiempo en tratar de encontrar una madrecarga.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que vosotros hallasteis en esa isla? ¿No había nada?

- Nada… solamente cadáveres y ruinas sin sentido.

- ¿Cómo es posible?

En ese instante, interrumpe Monet quien estaba sentada al lado de Zoro, diciendo:

- Creemos que esa isla era un hogar de una civilización antigua que se desprendió de las costas del Mediterráneo… como resultado de las tormentas antiguas, la isla fue navegando hasta estos territorios, hundiéndose.

Mientras permanecía pensativo, Sparrow al lado de Tashigi, irrumpe el tema y dice:

- Pero lo que no logro entender… ¿Qué clase de isla, navegaría desde el Mediterráneo hasta el Atlántico sur, para aparecer aquí, saliendo de las profundidades del océano? ¿Y qué clase de isla como esta, navegaría a gran distancia, con un volcán en medio? Eso es lo que no me cierra en mi mente.

Tashigi oyendo todas estas interrogantes, llegó a una conclusión, diciendo:

- Muy bien, como no sabemos la procedencia de estas islas, deduciremos que nunca vimos nada de esto… que esa isla solamente era algo que se nos atravesó y que escondía ciertos secretos… hagamos de cuenta que habían marineros que tomaron esa isla, y que murieron al paso de los años.

Zoro no comprende para nada de todo esto, y frunce el ceño preguntando:

- ¿Por qué diríamos todo eso?

- Porque es muy absurdo todo lo que decís, acerca de que esa isla apareció de la nada, que navegó errante desde el Mediterráneo como si fuese maldecida por el río Aqueronte o el de Lete… y peor, que contenga un volcán en medio.

- El volcán estaba dentro de la isla… habían construcciones y edificaciones de todo lo demás.

- Zoro, nada de esto es lógico para todos en la armada real española. Apenas me creo esa tontería de que habían piratas ingleses en esa isla, atacándoos.

- ¿Acaso tiene que serlo?

Levantándose de la silla con mucho enojo, Zoro golpea la mesa con ambas manos, sorprendiendo a todos en la reunión.

- ¡Desde que salimos de Tortuga, casi perdíamos la vida en varias ocasiones! ¡En islas Vírgenes, demonios marinos nos azotaron, diezmando nuestra tripulación y fuisteis testigo de eso! ¡Cuando os abandoné para guiar esta expedición por mí mismo, encallé en una isla donde una serpiente marina casi engulle a mi tripulación, incluyendo la mía y la de Monet! ¡Luego en el paso de los farallones, hallamos sirenas espectrales que perforaron el barco, y como último detalle, piratas interfectos de años atrás, resurgieron de las profundidades de los océanos, para hacernos parar al casillero de Davy Jones!

Y apartando los puños de la mesa, Zoro se endereza ante Tashigi, diciéndole:

- ¿Creéis que todo por lo que he pasado, junto con esta dotación, ha sido un jodido invento para no querer regresar a España, como unos criminales?

Tashigi frunce el ceño y se queda pasmada al oír lo que había dicho este corsario español. En cambio Monet mira a su amado capitán con sorpresa, preguntándole:

- ¿Qué estáis diciendo, Zoro? ¿Criminales?

- Así es, Monet… si regresamos a España, nos espera danzar el gálibo del cáñamo.

Y dirigiendo su mirada a Tashigi, dice con una sonrisa en su rostro:

- ¡Ah! ¿Pensasteis que no iba a saber esto nunca? ¿Con piratas por todos lados, queriendo cobrar recompensa por nuestras cabezas? ¿Valgo mucho para no ser ejecutado en España?

Dicho esto, Zoro se aleja de Tashigi y se asoma por una ventanilla, observando la fuerte tormenta, mientras que Monet aprovecha para interrogar a esta capitana de navío, preguntándole:

- ¿Desde cuándo sabíais esto?

Tashigi solamente permanece en silencio, mientras que Zoro estando de espaldas ante ellos, dice:

- No os molestéis en querer sacarle eso… siempre lo supo, inclusive cuando me necesitaban para esta expedición.

En ese instante, entra Juárez irrumpiendo la reunión, diciendo:

- ¡Zoro, tenemos un problema! ¡Es muy serio!

Zoro se coloca su sombrero y sin colocarse casaca o camisa, dice:

- Debe ser grave, ¿No?

- ¡Os recordará lo que pasó hace seis años!

Inmediatamente el peliverde del sombrero negro se apresura a salir a la cubierta, y al haberse asomado por la proa, junto con Juárez, Monet y Tashigi quien les seguía; del cual todos se sorprendieron al ver que la tormenta se intensificaba, y que fueron creados unas vorágines que obstruían el paso de regreso a España.

Todos veían con preocupación al principal que sufrió todo esto, quien permanecía en silencio. Juárez se le acerca a Zoro, diciéndole:

- ¿Cuáles son vuestras órdenes?

Monet, veía la consternación de Zoro, y le coloca una mano en el pecho, diciéndole:

- Zoro, ¿Órdenes? Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Los piratas se desesperaban al ver que Zoro estaba pasmado y no se decidía que hacer, mientras que los marineros de Tashigi se preparaban para lo peor. De pronto en medio de la brisa, Sparrow y Zoro sienten la voz de la bruja de las profundidades que les decía:

- "Es un largo viaje para querer regresar de vuestro destino. Sentid como por la eternidad vais a experimentar la muerte, y esta tierra será tragada por las mareas… preparaos para el frío abrazo de las profundidades"

Muy pocas opciones de salvación con su tripulación eran presentadas, aunque Sparrow veía a Zoro en silencio. Su mente estaba perpleja, recordando cómo esta situación le volvía a traer a la mente los momentos que pasó cuando perdió a su hermana. Su tripulación esperaba por su respuesta y nadie esperó que el capitán que les había guiado a los tesoros escondidos, tomara una decisión que le cambiaría el rumbo a su destino.


	32. El Destino de la Tempestad

Ahí nuevamente estaba contemplando aquel enorme remolino que le estaba por consumir la vida y que le consumió a su hermana. Zoro se veía contemplando aquel disturbio en su propia mente, entendiendo que no había muchas opciones ante lo que estaba delante de sí mismo.

Zoro suspira profundamente, dándose la vuelta, mirando a Juárez a los ojos con una sonrisa. Juárez comprendía el sentido del por qué su joven capitán sonreía de esa manera, y le dice:

- Oh no… que no os ocurra por vuestra mente eso.

Monet no entendía la conversación al igual que Sparrow, y Tashigi estaba más confundido aun. Zoro suspira profundamente, y extiende sus brazos, diciendo:

- No tenemos opción, Juárez… es esto, o lo peor.

- ¿Cómo podéis pensar en hacer eso?

- Yo soy la razón por la que esta tempestad está creada… si no lo hago, ¿Cómo sobreviviréis?

Oyendo esto, Monet comprende lo que estaba pasando, y colocándose de frente a Zoro, lo mira por unos cuantos segundos en silencio, para luego decirle:

- ¿Pensáis ir hacia esa tormenta, creyendo que ese espíritu os dejará en paz? ¿Creéis que eso nos salvará?

Zoro mira hacia la cubierta del barco, y dice:

- No hay más opción, Monet… ¿Queréis sobrevivir? Este es mi deber…

- ¿Cuál deber? ¿El deber de ser egoísta?

Ignorando las preguntas de Monet, Zoro prepara su alfanje y se da la media vuelta para dirigirse a la embarcación de Monet, mientras los demás se quedaban en la fragata de la armada española, diciendo:

- ¡Tomaré vuestra barca, y espero que hagáis lo mejor para vosotros! ¡No quiero que me sigáis, ninguno de vosotros! ¡Es mi última orden!

Tashigi, se dirige hacia Zoro, en medio de los piratas consternados de la decisión de su capitán, para luego colocarse en la borda con él, diciéndole:

- ¿Queréis ir a ese barco, para qué? ¿Para buscar comprender cosas que no tienen sentido?

Dicho esto, Tashigi ve que Zoro se le acerca, colocándole una mano en el hombro.

- Capitana de navío, Tashigi… sois una marinera valiente y esforzada. Esto que estáis viendo a vuestro alrededor, no es más que un destino que me ha esperado hace años atrás, cuando mi hermana murió en alta mar… sé que no comprenderéis esto, pero ya no hay nada que hacer en este lugar, y todo está perdido.

- No todo está perdido… podéis regresar a la armada real nuevamente.

- Eso sería un gran honor, que tendré que rechazar… pero es preferible que hagáis recordar a todos, la clase de hombre que fui en el pasado y no en el presente.

Y tomando un cabo, Zoro salta a la embarcación de Monet, diciendo:

- ¡A más ver, Tashigi! ¡Regresad hacia España y contadle al capullo de Law, que me alegra mucho que haya logrado estar en donde yo debí estar, pero que rechacé!

Acto seguido suelta el cabo, y se queda en la nave de Monet, pero antes de cortar los cabos que sostenían la embarcación de la fragata, Zoro se da cuenta de que Monet y Juárez estaban en la barca, con él. Viéndolos, suspira diciendo:

- ¡Creí haberos dicho que no me siguiesen!

Cortando el último de los cabos, Monet sonríe y le dice:

- ¡Yo soy la capitana y este es mi nave! ¡No iba a seguir vuestras órdenes!

A lo que al instante, Juárez alza las velas y dice a Zoro:

- ¡Hice un juramento al vicealmirante de la quinta flota esmeralda, de seguirle hasta el final! ¡Y no pienso fallar a esa promesa!

En ese instante, Zoro no tiene más opción que aceptar resignado esta misma situación, de la cual sonríe manso y dice a Juárez:

- ¡Juárez, preparad las velas! ¡Alzad las cangrejas y enviadnos a la tormenta!

- ¡Sí capitán!

Y dirigiéndose a Monet, Zoro frunce el ceño y le pregunta:

- ¿Aceptáis navegar bajo el mando de un capitán de navío chiflado del cerebro y lunático?

- ¡Mi lealtad al mejor marinero del cual hubiese querido que me enseñara la verga que tiene en los pantalones!

- ¡Pues entonces, al timón!

- ¡Sí capitán!

Acto seguido, la nave dirigió marcha hacia la tormenta, por el cual Zoro miraba a las nubes, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- A ver, ¿En dónde estáis metida, bruja sanguinaria?

Desde lo lejos, viendo como la embarcación marchaba hacia la tormenta, Tashigi permanece en silencio y asombrada de la valentía que poseían estos piratas al dirigirse a la tormenta. Luego de este silencio, se coloca una mano en el pecho, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- A más ver, vicealmirante Zoro.

En ese instante, Sparrow se siente un poco nostálgico por ver este momento en el que vivió en el pasado cuando se enfrentó a Davy Jones, así que alzando la mano hacia Zoro, se despide diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Adiós, chico insolente y temerario.

Y Tashigi sin más que pensar en esta situación, dándose media vuelta, dice a su primer oficial:

- ¡Regresemos a casa! ¡Izad las velas! ¡Alistad los palos y los cabos!

Uno de los piratas de la tripulación de Monet, se acerca a Tashigi, preguntándole:

- ¿Y vamos a dejarlos irse hacia la tormenta?

Tashigi se detiene, y desvía su mirada hacia este pirata, diciéndole:

- Esa fue la decisión de ellos… no de nosotros, valiente.

- Dejarlos morir es un crimen.

- Un crimen del cual estarían de acuerdo…

De pronto, uno de los piratas se acerca al capitán y le dice:

- Ahora que estamos en vuestras manos, ¿Nos enviaréis todos a la dársena de ejecución?

El resto de la tripulación de piratas se sienten preocupados, y Tashigi se mantiene seria por un instante y les sonríe diciéndoles:

- ¡No, han sido unos piratas valientes! ¡Y aunque la marina y los filibusteros no sean amigos, creo que por esta vez, os dejaré iros en paz! ¡Ahora, id a vuestros puestos, manada de perezosos!

Acto seguido todos se fueron a sus puestos a trabajar, enviando la nave de regreso a España, para estar seguros y salvos de todo.

En la embarcación de Monet, estos tres piratas valientes se dirigían a la tormenta, de la cual azotaba el océano con fuerza. Zoro permanece en silencio, tratando de oír la voz de la bruja, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Ahora esta maldita bruja no piensa decir nada.

En ese instante, la vorágine se hizo más fuerte, a la distancia de la cual se hallaba la nave aproximándose, y en medio de los vientos estremecedores, se oye la voz de la bruja como potente trueno, diciendo:

- "El fin se os acerca. Vuestra muerte es solo el principio, muy pronto todos los moradores de la tierra serán tragados por las mareas"

- Eso me lo han dicho muchas veces, bruja.

- "¿Qué pretendéis, Zoro? ¿Pretendéis morir como un cordero al matadero?"

Monet y Juárez se detienen en sus labores, asombrándose y viendo a los lados, mientras que Zoro, alza su voz, diciendo:

- ¿Matadero? ¿Qué clase de vida hay cuando no estamos listos para enfrentar nuestra realidad? ¿No es así?

Y nuevamente se oye la voz de la bruja, que decía:

- "¡Desgraciado insolente! ¡Mirad como tan ciegamente habéis traído a vuestros amigos, para encontrar la muerte! ¡Hubieseis sido más inteligente, si la propuesta que os ofrecí, fuese tomada en cuenta por vos, pero entiendo que ni siquiera pudieseis ser razonable e inteligente!"

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Estáis segura que encontraré la muerte? ¡Solamente me queda una sola pregunta para vos!

En ese instante, de las nubes que arrojaban truenos hacia el mar, que perforaron la cubierta de la nave, haciendo que el palo mesana se rompiese. Juárez se preocupa, diciendo:

- ¡El palo mesana está cayendo en la cubierta! ¡Cuidado abajo!

Acto seguido, Zoro se lanza a un lado y ve que el palo cae en medio del barco, haciendo que se rompiese la cubierta por la mitad. En ese entonces cuando todos se levantaban, Zoro observa a Monet y a Juárez, diciendo:

- ¡Amigos! ¿Dónde estáis?

Luego de un silencio, Monet aparece saliendo de la cubierta hendida, diciendo:

- ¡Casi me mata el palo mesana! ¡La tormenta es más fuerte!

Y descendiendo hacia Monet, Zoro le ayuda subir, mirando a los lados, diciendo:

- ¿En dónde está Juárez?

- No lo sé…

Y a un lado, recostado en el palo mayor, Juárez responde diciendo:

- Aquí estoy… compañeros.

Zoro y Monet, miraron a Juárez que tenía un trozo de madera insertado en el costado y otro trozo en la pierna derecha, derramando sangre por la boca. El capitán de sombrero negro, siente que se le va el alma y corre desesperado hacia Juárez, diciendo:

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Juárez!

Y postrándose al lado de su anciano amigo, intenta desesperado levantar un trozo pesado de madera encima de sus piernas, más Juárez se reía, diciendo:

- No tenéis que molestaros por un pobre anciano como yo… ya he cumplido mi deber… y mi deber siempre fue… serviros, mi capitán.

Zoro se desesperaba aun más, diciendo:

- ¡Callaos! ¡No digáis nada!

Y mientras seguía en esto, Juárez alza la mano y le da un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro a Zoro, echándole para atrás, para luego decirle:

- Ojalá la vida me depare algo… más de… más que pueda ofrecerme.

Y viendo a Zoro con ojos de tristeza, pero con sonrisa en sus labios dice:

- Siempre fuisteis como un nieto para mí… muchacho impetuoso y desordenado… pero aun así, no me arrepiento de nada…

Zoro sentía como el corazón se le estaba saliendo de cause, y se dirigía lentamente hacia Juárez, con lágrimas de tristeza diciéndole:

- No me abandonéis, viejo loco… os necesito.

- Nunca me necesitasteis, amigo.

Juárez lentamente le coloca una mano en el rostro a Zoro, y con una sonrisa en sus labios, le dice:

- Nuestros destinos siempre fueron los mismos, y cada día que pasé junto con vos, fue para mí el sueño de alta mar que siempre deseé en mi vida… tenéis que seguir adelante, tenéis que continuar y dejarme ir… a más ver, Zoro… hijo mío.

La capitana Monet se quedaba en silencio llorando, mientras que veía como Juárez daba su último suspiro, cerrando sus ojos, sucumbiendo. Zoro expande sus ojos de sorpresa y extendiendo su mano derecha, se la coloca en el pecho del cadáver de Juárez, diciéndole:

- A más ver, Juárez… hermano mío.

En ese instante, Zoro se levanta en silencio y viendo que la tormenta continuaba, observa el palo mayor y sube en él, tratando de llegar al puesto de vigía. Monet permanecía abajo, viendo como la tormenta azotaba todo a su alrededor, y la voz de la bruja se oye nuevamente:

- "Las profundidades darán puertas abiertas a un nuevo pirata… la valentía es más que suficiente para obtener conmemoración"

Y habiendo llegado al puesto de vigía, en lo alto del palo mayor, Zoro se enoja en gran manera, gritando:

- ¡Bruja de las profundidades! ¡Apareced ante mí! ¡Mostrad vuestra fétida cara!

En ese instante, mientras Zoro gritaba, la bruja se hace presente como una bruma marina, materializándose en los aires delante del capitán de sombrero negro. Habiendo hecho esto, le dice:

- ¡Aquí me tenéis, Zoro!

Este chico saca su pistola y dispara a la frente de la bruja, del cual la bala pasa por medio de ella, como si se tratase de un fantasma. Al instante, se ríe diciendo:

- ¿Qué tratáis de hacer, Zoro? ¡Ningún arma puede contra mí, y eso lo sabéis muy bien!

Y parándose en la verga de gavia, la bruja le pregunta a Zoro:

- ¡Teníais una pregunta que me queríais hacer! ¿No es así?

- ¡Sí, en realidad tengo una pregunta para vos!

- ¡Hacedla!

- ¿Voy a morir aquí en esta tormenta? ¿O solo preferís esperar a que me decida por obtener la madrecarga que me ofrecisteis?

La bruja mientras sonreía de manera burlona, cambia su semblante en seriedad y escucha que este pirata le sigue preguntando:

- ¿No vais a matarme, verdad?

Dicho esto, Zoro nota como la bruja desviaba su mirada a un lado, y sonríe diciendo:

- ¡Ya lo veo todo claro! ¡Aún seguís fascinada conmigo, esperando que sea vuestro!

Oyendo esto, la bruja dirige su mirada hacia Zoro de nuevo y desciende hacia el puesto de vigía, diciendo:

- ¡Tengo que admitir que sois un maldito mortal, que me causa mucha intriga y que deseo para mí! ¿Por qué no simplemente me entregáis vuestra alma, y acabamos con todo esto?

Al instante la bruja rodea de un lado a otro al capitán, hablando palabras que hacían entrarle en conflicto mental, diciendo:

- ¡Podéis ignorar que todo esto sucedió! ¡Una nueva vida en todo esto, y un capitán para siempre!

A lo que Zoro responde, diciendo:

- ¿Esto fue lo que ofrecisteis a mi hermana, haciendo que muera?

- ¡Vuestra hermana era la carnada para atraeros a mí! ¿Acaso no lo entendéis? ¿Cuándo abriréis los ojos a vuestra realidad? ¡Vuestra realidad, era que teníais que morir hace seis años atrás, y henos aquí, hablando acerca de vuestro destino!

En ese instante la bruja le extiende la mano a Zoro, diciéndole:

- ¡Tomad mi mano y aceptad vuestro destino inmortal! ¡Capitán por toda la eternidad y poderoso en alta mar! ¿No es eso lo que deseáis en vuestro corazón?

Y para sorpresa de ambos, como una bruma marina que agitaba toda la embarcación ruinosa, aparece Robin en la punta de la verga del palo mayor, diciéndole a Zoro:

- ¡No lo hagáis, Zoro! ¡No caigáis en su trampa!

Zoro desvía su mirada hacia la de Robin, mientras que la bruja se enoja, diciendo:

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- ¡No puedo concebir la idea de que queráis transformar a Martín, en lo que no es!

- ¡Recordad vuestra parte del trato!

- ¡Un trato que habéis roto, al enviar bestias de las profundidades!

La confusión de Zoro era mucho mayor, ya que estaba en medio de un conflicto entre la bruja y Robin, quien le defendía, diciendo:

- ¡Esto no fue lo que me prometisteis!

- ¡Os prometí a Zoro, si hallaba la esmeralda perdida en la isla! ¡No la halló y no hay nada que se pueda hacer!

- ¡Todo lo arruinasteis, y ahora queréis enviar a Zoro a un destino precario!

Zoro permanecía en silencio, viendo como Robin asciende a la misma verga de gavia de la cual la bruja estaba parada, para luego oír que le dice:

- Zoro… todo siempre fue de lo que dependíais… mi corazón estaba en la isla, y no lo hallasteis.

En ese momento, la bruja interrumpe, diciendo:

- ¡Zoro, aceptad vuestro destino! ¡Venid conmigo!

- No le oigas… ella quiere la muerte para vos.

- ¡Robin no tiene nada que ofreceros!

Hallándose en una encrucijada, Zoro permanece en silencio, viendo como su vida pendía de un hilo y como dos deidades querían de su alma. Monet desde abajo, se sorprende de ver esto, y observa que el peliverde se dirige hacia Robin, del cual arriba, el capitán le decía:

- Si vuestro corazón estaba dispuesto para mí, ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijisteis? ¿Esperabais que yo hiciese todo sin saber nada?

Robin cierra sus ojos y se lamenta en lágrimas, mientras que la bruja sonreía diciendo:

- ¡Habéis perdido Robin! ¡Desapareced, ahora!

Oyendo esto, Robin se lanza al agua, dejando a Zoro en silencio. La bruja se acerca al capitán, insistiendo en su propuesta diciéndole:

- Entonces… ¿Queréis la vida eterna?

Zoro en seguida levanta la mirada, y de espaldas, le responde con toda la determinación que le faltó en ese momento para decidir entre ella y Robin, diciendo:

- No… os desprecio con toda mi alma, y espero que el infierno acabe con los propósitos que tenéis, bruja demoníaca.

Y dándose media vuelta, Zoro le dice:

- ¡Desapareced de mi vista!

Oyendo estas palabras, la bruja se llena de ira y da un enorme grito, desapareciendo en las nubes, para luego provocar una ráfaga de truenos que partían la nave en pedazos, de la cual Zoro grita con fuerza, diciendo:

- ¡Atreveos a matarme, si podéis! ¡Matadme!

Desde abajo, Monet observa la nave hundirse poco a poco, y sacándose su sombrero, entiende que la muerte estaba llegando ante ella, diciendo:

- A más ver, Zoro… este es mi fin.

Inmediatamente, la nave se hundió llevándose el cadáver de Juárez, y haciendo hundir a Monet, quien se ahogó en las profundidades del océano, dejando atrás su propia vida y su orgullo de azote de los siete mares. Ya luego estando cerca de la superficie del agua, Zoro recibe un fuerte rayo que se impactó en el palo mayor, expulsando al brioso capitán a las aguas turbulentas. De las nubes, la bruja decía:

- "¡Vuestras almas, me pertenecen! ¡De alguna u otra manera, me pertenecerán!" "Huid si podéis, seguid navegando… la marea oscura pronto vendrá a tragaros y nada los separará del destino de la tempestad, y no tendréis lugar para descanso de la perdición"

Pero para sorpresa de la tormenta, Zoro logra salir a la superficie, con las olas turbulentas, sosteniéndose de un enorme pedazo de madera. La bruja hace crear un remolino con las nubes y los relámpagos que lentamente descendían directamente hacia Zoro, pronunciando unas palabras, diciendo:

- "El frío abrazo de las mareas, se abren para recibiros, Roronoa Zoro"

Y antes de que la furia de la tormenta cayese encima de Zoro, Robin aparece nuevamente, recibiendo el impacto de las nubes y los rayos, diciendo:

- ¡No dejaré que lo llevéis contigo! ¡Zoro, me pertenece!

Habiendo dicho esto, Robin escuchaba la risa de la bruja de las profundidades, y dio un fuerte grito, provocando una expansión de luz que disipó la tormenta, haciendo desaparecer los restos de la embarcación en la superficie de océano. El cielo se fue esclareciendo, poco a poco amanecía y las aguas del océano, se hicieron mansas.

La nave desapareció, y en ella los restos esparcidos en el mar, más en medio del océano que era sacudido por la brisa, estaba Zoro sostenido de un pedazo de madera, teniendo el cuerpo asomado por la mitad, y de su cintura para abajo, en la fría agua del mar. Poco a poco, Zoro abre sus ojos, y se queda en silencio viendo fijamente hacia el horizonte sin decir ninguna palabra, mientras que la bruma marina que pasaba a su alrededor, le mareaba poco a poco, del cual dijo:

- ¿Qué significa esto? No puedo…

Acto seguido, aparece en medio de la bruma en el océano, la silueta de una sílfide que poco a poco se aproximaba hacia Zoro. El mareado capitán logró verla desde lejos, diciéndole:

- ¡Oye! ¿Quién sois?

Y para sorpresa suya, la bruma se hizo más clara mostrando la imagen de Robin, quien estaba sentada en una canoa destruida. Zoro levanta la cabeza y extiende su mano hacia ella, diciéndole:

- Robin… ayudadme.

Pero el rostro de la oceánida, estaba demasiado triste y en silencio, del cual viendo como el capitán nadaba difícilmente hacia su barca destruida, le extiende la mano, sujetándole del brazo, diciéndole:

- Habéis sido libre, amor mío… ya no tenéis nada que os pueda perseguir en alta mar, y podéis entregaros a vuestro destino, con los que viven.

Y viendo que le soltaba la mano, Zoro se sostiene de la canoa, teniendo su cuerpo sumergido en el agua, exceptuando la cabeza y los brazos.

- Me habéis liberado de la magia de las profundidades… me disteis sentido para seguir en alta mar.

- Y yo solo puedo retribuiros la vida que antes quisieron quitaros.

Dicho esto, Zoro se duerme por completo, y Robin le sube a la canoa, sacándolo del agua y sosteniéndolo con sus brazos en su regazo. Estando ya a salvo, Robin le acaricia el rostro, y acerca sus labios a la mejilla del capitán, permaneciendo en silencio, esperando a que el mar le arrastrara a orilla fija.

Pasando más de tres días en los que la tormenta había pasado, y la bruja no había mostrado su magia; Robin y Zoro, fueron enviados por las aguas mansas controladas por la oceánida, hacia una isleta de la cual la oceánida sacó al malherido peliverde de la canoa destruida, arrastrándolo hacia la arena de la playa, para dejarlo acostado mientras se iba. El cielo negro estaba esclareciéndose poco a poco, hasta tornarse gris. La bruma marina dificultaba la vista de cualquier persona y la lluvia continuaba cayendo en la tierra. Zoro abre sus ojos e intenta levantarse del suelo, y colocándose su mano sobre su cabeza, mira a los lados, diciendo:

- ¿En dónde estoy?

Dicho esto, levanta su mirada y ve a su alrededor, diciendo:

- ¿Qué lugar es este? Siento como si ya he estado aquí anteriormente, pero… ¿Cómo llegué? Aun recuerdo que estaba a la deriva…

Y alzando su vista hacia un muelle de piedras, a la distancia de su ubicación, Zoro percibe que alguien caminaba en él. Viendo esto, se levanta y siente perder el equilibrio por un instante, diciendo:

- ¿Estaba bebiendo? No, claro que no.

Se da cuenta luego, de que tiene mucho frío por estar desabrigado, sosteniéndose sus brazos, para luego caminar hacia donde estaba el muelle de piedras, pasando a través de la neblina. Zoro esclarecía poco a poco su vista, y estando delante del muelle de piedras, trepa por las enormes rocas, diciendo:

- Espero no caerme por aquí… ¿De seguro no bebí?

Y estando en la parte alta de las rocas, observa a la silueta de una mujer de espaldas, que miraba hacia las inquietantes olas que se impactaban contra las rocas, elevando el rocío de alta mar sobre los cabellos de dicha mujer. Habiendo caminado lo suficiente, Zoro se detiene en silencio y dicha mujer le habla con una voz que este capitán reconoció inmediatamente.

- Habéis llegado muy lejos, Zoro.

- No puede ser… ¿Qué hacéis aquí, Robin?

Oyendo esto, la mujer se da media vuelta, revelándose ante su amado corsario como Robin, quien caminaba por las rocas hacia él, diciéndole:

- El viaje me fue muy largo, como para abandonar todo… jamás pensé que llegaría este momento, y definitivamente ha llegado para nosotros.

- ¿De qué estáis hablando? ¿Qué momento?

Y extendiendo su mano al rostro de Zoro, le acaricia con lágrimas de tristeza en sus ojos, diciendo:

- El día en que tenga que abandonaros.

Zoro cambia su semblante, quedándose serio y callado, para luego de un silencio entre las agitadas olas, decir:

- ¿Por qué? No tenéis que iros… ¿Es esto por la bruja de las profundidades?

- No… esto es porque estaba predestinado… y llega la noche, un buen momento para salir a buscar lo que la vida no nos da en su realidad, pues salí de mi casa a buscar algo nuevo.

Mientras decía esto, Robin se acerca un poco más a Zoro, colocándole la otra mano en su pecho desnudo.

- Miradme, no puedo ni siquiera aguantar la noche entera sin vos, y desearía solucionar todos mis problemas, pues nada está bien y voy respirando, y voy sintiendo que no soy yo… me siento sola sin no poder volar, y no encontraré nada similar a un día normal. Comprobé que al aguantar la noche entera y dormir mal, conseguiría ahogar mis penas en el mar por un instante… por un momento.

Las olas seguían azotando las rocas del muelle empedrado, rociando los cabellos de los eternos enamorados que estaban sintiendo la despedida de sus vidas.

- Pero solo así podría dar mil vueltas sin parar. Una travesía en una tormenta final, y cada día seguir sintiendo el final.

En ese instante, Zoro le sujeta la mano a Robin que tenía puesta en su pecho mojado, diciéndole:

- Pues no me abandonéis… no desaparezcáis en la eternidad. No permitáis que el no haber hallado la esmeralda de vuestro corazón, nos separe.

- No lo entendéis aún… miradme a los ojos, y decidme si halláis algo hermoso. Es eso que me hace sentir cuando miro vuestro rostro… a veces en silencio busco vuestra mirada, y mi corazón trata de acercarla. A veces en silencio busco una esperanza, de saber que vuestra mirada estoy por alcanzarla. Miradme, solo soy alguien que necesita de vuestros abrazos, alguien que anhela tan solo amaros. Amaros con ternura, sentiros solo mío.

- Podéis hacerme vuestro…

Zoro se acerca un poco más al rostro de Robin, sintiendo como el dolor del corazón de esta diosa era muy notable, por causal que él también lo sentía latente en su pecho.

- Son días cuando estoy soy triste, pero pienso en vos, y el dolor se acaba… son días cuando os quiero solo a vos, pero no estáis aquí... Si necesito de algo, necesito de vos… si voy a amar a alguien, voy a amar a vos… si voy a encontrar a alguien, voy a encontraros a vos... si voy a necesitar de vuestra magia, voy a creer en vos… porque vos sois todo para mí.

Y sujetando el rostro resplandeciente de Robin, Zoro dirige sus labios hacia ella, diciéndole:

- Sois todo para mí, y así quiero que siga siéndolo… solo no me abandonéis.

- No quiero abandonaros… os quiero para mí.

Dicho esto, finalmente Zoro besa a Robin, en medio de una tormenta que azotaba el muelle empedrado, de una lluvia interminable y de un cielo empalidecido que hacía ver todo a su alrededor de un color gris, difícilmente distinguiendo otros colores.

Finalmente, Robin mientras besaba dulcemente a su amado corsario, poco a poco se va haciendo etérea, abandonando su apariencia física de humana. Zoro siente que se le fue la oceánida de las manos, del cual al abrir los ojos, reaccionando ante la visión incorpórea de Robin, dice:

- ¿Qué es esto?

Robin le pasa por un lado a Zoro, quien quedándose en silencio, dice nuevamente:

- Robin… ¿A dónde vais?

La oceánida no le respondía. Permanecía en dolor de querer decir una palabra de despedida. Bajándose del muelle de rocas, camina por la orilla del embravecido mar, sintiendo que Zoro le sigue, diciéndole:

- ¡No os vayáis! ¡Quedaos conmigo, diosa mía!

En ese entonces, Robin se detiene y se da la media vuelta ante el preocupado Zoro, que esperaba en silencio una respuesta, más ella sin querer dudarlo, lentamente alza la mano derecha y este entiende que se estaba despidiendo de él, del cual este corsario, hacía movimientos con su cabeza en forma negativa, diciendo:

- No… no podéis iros.

Robin reventó en llanto y se dirigió al mar, adentrándose entre la lluvia y la bruma marina, mientras que Zoro corría hacia ella a través del agua, gritando su nombre con desesperación, para luego quedarse de pie al ver que su amada ninfa de los océanos, había desaparecido por completo en las olas.

Luego de asimilar en silencio que había perdido a Robin, Zoro se echa para atrás sin decir nada y permanece en la orilla de la playa en silencio, asimilando el hecho de haber perdido a su amada diosa.


	33. La Perla del Océano

Los días pasaron en los que la tormenta había terminado, y el viaje corsario de los piratas de la armada real española había terminado. Nunca en la historia de los marineros, se había contado de como gran historia cambió el rumbo de las vidas de quienes habían salido de alta mar. Luego de que la fragata de la capitana de navío hubiese llegado a costas españolas, antes de haber anclado en el muelle, Tashigi reunió a todos los piratas de la fallecida capitana Monet, diciéndoles:

- Muy bien, supongo que este es el momento en que debéis aprovechar todos vosotros, para iros al mar.

En ese instante, Tashigi dirige su vista hacia un barco en el muelle que estaba vacío, diciendo:

- Tomad aquel y navegad lejos de aquí.

Uno de los piratas, se le acerca a esta chica, diciéndole:

- Agradecemos a vuestra confianza en nosotros, por habernos dado la oportunidad de cumplir nuestros sueños y de permanecer con vida… no lo hubiésemos logrado sin vosotros y sin Zoro.

Oyendo este nombre, Tashigi se queda en silencio, lamentándose de la pérdida de este camarada de alta mar, del cual de manera inmediata, se da la vuelta diciendo:

- Un hombre que como todos vosotros, arriesgó su vida para halar la respuesta de las polémicas que siempre tuvimos la marina… de no ser por él, no sabríamos nada de lo que ha pasado con las fragatas desde hace seis años atrás.

Seguido de esto, Tashigi frunce el ceño porque se da cuenta que falta alguien en su tripulación. Estaba mirando a su alrededor y miraba entre los piratas, preguntando:

- Un momento. ¿Dónde está Sparrow?

Nadie supo contestar esta pregunta, puesto que se dispusieron a buscarle en toda la nave y no le hallaron. Tashigi suspira pensando en que una vez más se le perdió un pirata con mucha habilidad y con ingenio que le falta a cualquiera.

- Esto solo lo hace Jack Sparrow… un día lo encontraré.

Y viéndoles nuevamente, les sonríe diciendo:

- ¿Y qué mierdas estáis esperando para robar la fragata que les mostré?

Dicho esto, los espanta de la nave, entregándoles unas canoas, diciéndoles:

- ¡Tomad la fragata! ¡largaos de aquí, hacia vuestra libertad! ¡Es una maldita orden!

Los piratas rugieron de emoción, e hicieron conforme lo que había dicho Tashigi. Descendieron de la fragata, y robaron otra que se hallaba en el muelle, desapareciendo de la vista de todos. Los marineros al mando de Tashigi, le dicen:

- ¿Dejará que se vayan así de fácil, capitán?

- Sí… arriesgaron todo por nada, y lo menos que podemos hacer es entregarles una nueva nave.

Dicho esto, ponen marcha al muelle y descienden, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el almirante Law, quien estaba esperando respuestas desde hace meses. Tashigi irrumpe los salones, abriendo puertas, dirigiéndose hacia sus superiores, mientras que otros marinos, lo veían entrar en silencio.

En la oficina principal, el almirante Law estaba firmando unos pergaminos, para luego ver que entraba Tashigi en silencio. Law se sorprende y se levanta, diciendo:

- ¡Tashigi! ¡Habéis llegado bien!

- ¡Señor!

Y estrechándole la mano a su superior, dice:

- Siempre se llega uno bien de donde viene… tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

- Ya me lo imagino… tomad asiento.

Luego de haberse sentado, Law hace despachar a unos marineros y guardias del salón, para luego decir:

- Venga, contadme todo lo que sabéis.

- Por lo visto, luego de todos estos meses en que estuvimos ausentes en alta mar, pudimos hallar lo que no esperábamos.

- ¿Todo resultó ser tal como Zoro esperaba? Por cierto… ¿En dónde está? ¿Qué pasó con todos?

El silencio de Tashigi dio a entender lo que sucedió, y recostándose impactado en su sillón, el almirante Law se queda en silencio viendo hacia una dirección, diciendo:

- ¿Cómo murieron?

Tashigi, oyendo esta pregunta suspira profundamente, y mientras miraba al suelo, dijo todo a su superior, quien sabiendo la historia a medias desde el punto de vista de Tashigi, convocó una reunión en la que estarían todos los líderes de la marina española.

Habiendo pasado más de dos semanas, en el puerto militar de la armada real española en Cádiz, los capitanes, almirantes y vicealmirantes, se preparaban para estar en un enorme salón donde compartirían las nuevas de lo ocurrido en la expedición corsaria. Miembros de todos los confines del reino, asistieron para recibir las nuevas de lo ocurrido, incluyendo el rey, quien aprovechó el momento para saber las nuevas de todo lo ocurrido también. Tashigi, estando sentado en una de las sillas del salón, miraba a su alrededor, contando los asistentes, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Qué bueno… esperaba menos, pero esto es mejor.

Dicho esto, se hace silencio en el salón, y aparece el almirante Law, colocándose en un atril, suspirando profundamente para poder dar el discurso. Habiéndose hecho silencio en todo el lugar, Law levanta la mirada hacia todos en el salón, y luego de un silencio, dice:

- ¡Señores marineros de todo el reino! ¡Os saludo en nombre de la armada real española, y de la madre tierra que nos dio la virtud de ser hombres de mar! ¡Agradezco vuestra presencia en este salón prestigiado que también ha servido para homenajear a quienes fueron de ejemplo para nosotros, y para aquellos quienes tomaron la decisión de enrolarse en la armada!

El silencio del salón, daba a entender ante Law que estaba captando la atención de todos. Mientras resonaba su garganta y acomodaba unos pergaminos en su atril, dijo:

- ¡Como veréis, siempre existió una interrogante muy seria desde hace años entre nosotros, cuando no supimos lo que sucedería al respecto de nuestras fragatas perdidas!

La audiencia se comenzó a preocupar por lo que decía Law, y murmuraban entre ellos, para luego ser callados por el mismo almirante, que les decía:

- ¡Forte marineros, puedo entenderlo! ¡Es un tema bastante controversial cuando se trata de querer hallar respuestas, sobre una polémica difícil como esta! ¡Siempre nos preguntamos qué había sucedido con ellos, y luego de una atareada misión que sorprendió a muchos de los que fueron enviados bajo la tutela de la capitana de navío, Tashigi…!

En ese instante, Law señalaba a esta chica quien estaba sentada en medio de la audiencia, y seguía diciendo:

- ¡Ya que cada vez que nos adentrábamos a buscar respuestas, siempre existió algo que cambió el rumbo que tomábamos! ¡Pero gracias a las vidas de aquellos que desafiaron las tormentas y las mareas, podría decir que de no ser por ellos, nada de esto hubiese sido logrado!

Mientras decía esto en la reunión, desde afuera del puerto militar de Cádiz, unos guardias permanecían vigilando la entrada al puerto, y mientras estaban en sus puestos, observan que desde lo lejos aparece una barca que se estaba dirigiendo hacia ellos, del cual estos guardias, se quedaron extrañados, diciendo:

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Parece una barca… pero no tiene nadie a bordo.

- Imposible, ¿Cómo una barca como esa navegará sola por el océano como si nada?

- Nadie lo sabe.

Y teniendo la barca más de cerca, los guardias preparan sus arcabuces, esperando a tener la barca en el puerto. Luego de que la barca se impactara contra la pared de piedra, los guardias abordan la dicha barca, y le revisaron.

- Parece que no hay nadie en este lugar.

- Y hemos perdido el tiempo.

- ¡Venga, dejad de decir chorradas! ¡Seguid buscando quien pueda hallarse en esta barca!

Luego de que hubiesen entrado a la barca, desde un lado de la puerta descuidada, aparece un hombre vestido de marinero superior, con sombrero negro de tres puntas y penacho de plumas; de vestiduras de casaca negra con bordes dorados y calzones negros, y botas largas de filibustero, armado con un alfanje de la marina española y con una pistola en su funda.

Tal hombre misterioso, sonríe mientras su rostro cubierto con su sombrero, le mostraba parte de sus labios, para luego entrar en el umbral, dándoles la espalda a estos marineros quienes seguían en la barca, recorriendo todo a su paso. De pronto, uno de los marineros encuentra una carta insertada contra la pared del barco, sujetada con un puñal que tenía algo inscrito.

- ¡Oigan chicos, venid a ver esto!

Los demás marineros se acercaron, y vieron que la carta decía:

- "¿No se supone que debéis cuidar la puerta?"

Los marineros se enseriaron y apresuradamente, salieron de la barca y se dirigieron a la puerta con mucha prisa, pero ya el misterioso hombre había entrado y no se dieron cuenta de quién era. Ya estando adentro, unos marineros vieron a este hombre pasar con mucha calma y en silencio, del cual se atravesaron en su camino, diciéndole:

- ¿Disculpad, estáis perdido?

El marinero misterioso, sin levantar la mirada, sonríe cruzando los brazos, para luego decir:

- ¡Ah, queridos marineros! ¡Supongo que llegué a tiempo para la reunión de los tenientes, capitanes y almirantes!

- Pues parecéis que no sois de este lugar… ¿Quién sois?

El otro marinero que acompañaba a este guardia, alza el arcabuz apuntándole, del cual el marinero misterioso observa esto sin levantar la mirada, diciendo:

- Hijo, más vale que disparéis ese arcabuz, si pensáis apuntarme.

Los marineros se miran a los ojos, y el que le apuntaba, dijo:

- Y si no reveláis vuestro nombre, os juro que perforaré la cabeza.

- Vaya, vaya, tenéis que ser demasiado majadero como para disparar a un oficial mientras todos están en una reunión importante… puesto que dos marranos como vosotros, ni siquiera pueden estar en ese lugar.

- Sois un repulsivo incivil y chapucero para ser un oficial.

- ¡Bah! No me digáis…

El otro marinero, saca su alfanje y le coloca la punta en el pecho a este marinero misterioso, diciéndole:

- ¡Tenéis los modales de un mendigo! Cada palabra que sale de vuestra boca es una majadería inculta.

Oyendo esto, el marinero misterioso coloca sus manos juntas detrás de su espalda, para encender un fosforo y encender una mecha con una botella llena de pólvora negra, diciendo:

- Quería asegurarme de que estuviereis a gusto conmigo.

Y dicho esto, hace estallar una bomba de humo que se incrementó todo el lugar, distrayendo a los guardias, tosiendo del olor de la pólvora. Al hacerse la vista normal, los guardias vieron que el marinero misterioso se perdió de su vista, y desesperados fueron a dar la alarma para buscarle por todos lados.

Ya adentro del recinto, mientras estaban en plena reunión, el almirante Law hablaba con todos, y de pronto es interrumpido por unos marineros, diciendo:

- ¡Mil perdones, señor! ¡Tenemos problemas!

El recinto entra en un bullicio silencioso por un instante, quedándose tranquilos. El almirante Law, se sorprende de esto, y dice:

- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ¿Por qué entráis y provocáis todo esto?

- ¡Señor, tenemos a un intruso en las instalaciones!

Unos marineros del recinto se preguntaban de qué hablaban, mientras que Tashigi se levanta dirigiéndose hacia Law, diciendo:

- Señor, ¿Qué sucede?

- Parece que hay un intruso en el recinto… y está armado, según estos marineros.

- Ya veo.

Y Tashigi al dirigirse a los marineros, les dice:

- ¿Y le vieron el rostro? ¿Cómo estaba vestido?

Uno de los guardias desesperados, comienza a describir al marinero misterioso, diciendo:

- Parecía ser un hombre vestido de navegante prócer, con sombrero negro de tres puntas y cimeras negras en su sombrero… también vestía casaca negra con bordes dorados y calzones negros, y botas largas de corsario, también tenía una pañoleta atada al brazo que decía "Extra Ecclesiam Nulla Salus" y una pistola que ni siquiera usó.

Luego de dar estas descripciones, el guardia miró a su alrededor y la mayoría de los marineros que estaban en el recinto, vestían exactamente como se lo había descrito. Law y Tashigi se ven las vestimentas, y dicen:

- ¿Y por casualidad no habréis preguntado si era un oficial que venía a este recinto?

- De ser así, no os hubiese atacado a vosotros.

- Sois unos incompetentes… ¡Buscad a ese marinero! ¡Es un oficial!

Y luego de que los guardias se retiraran, Law vuelve otra vez a la reunión con los oficiales, diciéndoles:

- ¡Mis más sinceras disculpas por haberos preocupado de esa manera! ¡Parece que tenemos problemas con un oficial que está afuera y no ha podido llegar al recinto!

Acto seguido, vuelve al tema anterior y uno de los capitanes alza la mano y pregunta:

- ¿Y qué hay del antiguo capitán de navío, Roronoa Zoro?

Oyendo este nombre, Law se siente preocupado por no saber responder y viendo desde lo lejos a Tashigi, hace resonar la garganta para luego responder:

- ¡Ojala tuviese respuestas para esa pregunta! ¡Todos recordamos a Zoro! ¡Un hombre que fue de ejemplo para todos los que le seguíamos, y hasta llegamos a ser aquellos que darían lo que fuese para llegar a ser como él lo fue! ¡Pero me desagrada decirles que sus huesos dieron al fondo del mar, en este viaje que le fue encomendado…!

En ese instante, las puertas del recinto fueron abiertas por el mismo marinero misterioso que se quedaba en silencio sin mostrar su rostro, sorprendiendo al resto de marineros que estaban reunidos. Todos miraron hacia este hombre, y Law desde el atril, mira de manera extraña a este hombre y le pregunta:

- ¡Ah del barco, marinero! ¿Estáis perdido? ¿Quién sois?

Y de manera seguida, el marinero se ríe en gran manera ante todos los demás, quienes se quedaban extrañados de la actitud de este hombre. Acto seguido, unos guardias del recinto se dirigían hacia él para prenderle, más alzando sus manos en señal de rendición, dice:

- ¡Forte guardias! ¡No es necesario que me apuntéis con vuestros arcabuces y me prendáis! ¡Solo estaba un poco perdido, pero no pude evitar oír que hablabais acerca de un capitán de navío llamado Zoro! ¿No es así?

Law y los demás, permanecían sorprendidos del cual un teniente encargado de la seguridad del lugar, se levanta diciendo:

- ¡Qué tonterías! ¡Guardias, prendedle!

A lo que este hombre responde, diciendo:

- ¿Es ilícito prended a aquel que se convirtió en leyenda para vosotros?

Tashigi comprende esto, así que lentamente se levanta de su sillón y viendo al hombre dice:

- No puede ser… ¿Sois vos?

Finalmente el hombre misterioso levanta la mirada delante de todos, y quitándose el sombrero, se deja ver su cabellera verde, revelando una cortada en el ojo izquierda, poseyendo una cicatriz de una largura que llegaba a su pecho, del cual solamente un hombre poseía esa imagen peculiar; el antiguo capitán de navío, Roronoa Zoro.

Todos los marineros del recinto, se levantaron y hablaban entre ellos mismos, sorprendidos por el regreso de este hombre. Tashigi se alegra de vera Zoro, diciéndose a sí misma:

- Así que sobrevivisteis… ¡Inicuo bastardo!

El almirante Law no podía creer que delante de sí mismo estaba Zoro, quien mirándolo desde la entrada del recinto sonreía. Lentamente el peliverde caminaba entre estos hombres, entrando a la sala, pasando por medio de todos los marineros sorprendidos, para luego detenerse en el atril del cual estaba Law, diciéndole:

- Lucís como todo un marino de primera… simplemente os lo habéis merecido.

En ese instante, unos guardias se acercaban al atril, y todos apuntaron con sus arcabuces a Zoro de espaldas. Sintiendo los gatillos sonar, este corsario desvía su mirada a un lado, diciéndoles:

- Espero que sepáis usar los arcabuces… porque si no sois capaces de detener a un hombre como yo, no detendréis ni a una tripulación de piratas asesinos.

Law inmediatamente ordena a los guardias que bajen sus arcabuces y que se retiraran al mismo tiempo. Luego de esto, el rey Felipe V se levanta de su sillón y se coloca al frente de Zoro, del cual este corsario se postra delante de él, diciéndole:

- Os ruego que me disculpe por mi osadía de entrar a este recinto sin ser invitado, su majestad.

Acto seguido, el rey Felipe V se ríe diciendo:

- No tenéis por que decir eso, Zoro… habéis regresado al lugar en el que una vez llamasteis hogar.

Y levantándose ante el rey y Law, Zoro lentamente sube al escenario, para luego colocarse a un lado del almirante, diciéndole:

- ¿Y bien? Estabais por contar una historia muy interesante, ¿No?

A lo que Law responde:

- No, porque ese personaje no es muy interesante que digamos… es grandioso.

- Sois un capullo, aun seguís lamiéndome las suelas.

- Parece que hay cosa que no cambian.

Dicho esto, Law se dirige al resto de los marineros del recinto, calmándolos en su preocupación, diciéndoles:

- ¡Escuchad todos, señores marinos! ¡He aquí el antiguo capitán de navío Roronoa Zoro, una leyenda para nosotros y un prócer que todavía no se ubica en su posición! ¡Pues me dije…! ¿Para qué contar una historia acerca de un hombre, si está aquí mismo para contar todo lo necesario?

Al oír esto, Zoro mira extrañado a Law, preguntándole:

- ¿Qué? Un momento… ¿Queréis que cuente todo lo que sucedió allá afuera?

- Sois el indicado, señor.

En ese momento, el rey se acerca a Zoro y le dice:

- Contadnos como fue todo, Zoro.

Luego de haberlo pensado por un instante, con un silencio de por medio, el rey se hace a un lado y Law se sienta en uno de los sillones que estaban detrás del atril. Zoro se siente un poco nervioso y luego de un instante de silencio, resuena su garganta para luego decir:

- ¡Cáspita, hacía tiempo que no recordaba lo que era estar en este lugar, delante de tantos marineros tan juntos! ¡Me hace recordar cuando estábamos en las islas del pacifico, buscando unas meretrices nativas del lugar, para darle una fiesta a Law!

Y volteando hacia el almirante, le dice:

- ¿Aun recordáis?

Law se pone nervioso y mira hacia el suelo apenado, diciendo:

- No recuerdo nada.

E inmediatamente Zoro se vuelve con los marineros del recinto, diciendo:

- Claro que no deberíais recordar nada… una de ellas, os mordió el paquete pensando que era un aperitivo.

Luego de unas risas de algunos marineros, Zoro se enseria un poco y dice:

- ¡Este hombre me ha seguido en todos mis viajes, cuando era un vicealmirante recordado! ¡Siempre fue mi mano derecha para todo, y he aquí la posición que ha escalado sin mucho esfuerzo! ¡Probablemente aprendió de mí todo lo bueno, diréis muchos de vosotros, pero la verdad es que no aprendió nada de mí!

Dicho esto, se hizo un pequeño sollozo entre los marineros, quienes oían muy confundidos el discurso de Zoro, para luego de un silencio observar que este hombre se quedaba en silencio, y con una mirada muy seria hacia una dirección. Acto seguido, mira hacia al atril, y dice:

- ¡Yo siempre deseé ser un marinero de la armada real española! ¡Toda mi vida la dediqué al servicio real, siendo alguien que no esperó ser lo que fue en tantos años, y quizá muchos de vosotros os preguntaréis por qué estoy diciendo todas estas falacias, y es por el simple hecho de que si soy recordado como un marinero valiente y temerario, es porque quizá sí lo fui, y fui muy tonto para no darme cuenta!

Recuperando su ánimo, Zoro levanta el trono y se queda firme, siguiendo con su discurso, diciendo:

- ¡Hace seis años, pocos recuerdan un accidente en el pacifico sur, del cual mi hermano menor, siendo un capitán de navío, pereció por causa de una vorágine que le absorbió al fondo del mar con la dotación y la embarcación entera! ¡Yo fui testigo de eso, junto con el almirante Law! ¡Mi vida cambió tanto que por la muerte de mi hermano, dejé la armada real y me dediqué a ser un vivandero en el anonimato! ¡Pero nunca fue culpa mía la muerte de mi hermano, por la cual siempre estuve acechado en el pasado, creyendo que si seguía un minuto más con vosotros, el mismo destino le iba a pertenecer a cualquiera que me siguiese, y no fue así! ¡Siempre estuve equivocado al respecto!

El rey, mientras oía esto sonríe con satisfacción, al darse cuenta de que el verdadero Zoro estaba saliendo a la luz.

- ¡Luego todo empezó para mí de nuevo, cuando como corsario, fui a la revisión de las fragatas perdidas y extraviadas! ¡llegué hasta el pacifico sur, encontrando una isla que me dio el significado de que nada había cambiado! ¡En esa isla descubrí que no había que encontrar nada!

Ciertos marineros se preocupaban por lo que estaba diciendo Zoro, mientras que algunos se contrariaban.

- ¡Nunca hubo fragatas desaparecidas; solamente estaban extraviadas al fondo del océano! ¡Nunca hubo una madre carga; solamente un indicio para zarpar hacia un tesoro que no existía, creyendo en él como si fuese lo único que nos importara sobre todo! ¡Muchos de vosotros se preguntarán entonces, ¿Para qué estaríamos en una búsqueda como esta, cuando no existen tesoros?! ¡El único problema es que he descubierto que mientras mi tripulación de corsarios desaparecía poco a poco; el mar estaba reclamando almas en medio de las tormentas, queriéndonos decir que lo que es del mar, al mar pertenece!

Mientras decía esto, Zoro se queda pensativo por un instante, recordando a sus camaradas perdidos en el mar, y la causante principal de los accidentes. Todos los marineros del recinto, incluyendo el rey, permanecían esperando la continuación del discurso de Zoro, quien volvía en sí nuevamente, diciendo:

- ¡El mar me reveló que por mucho que intente huir de mi destino, no me salvará de lo que me pueda pasar en las profundidades del océano! ¡Me reveló que nadie puede salirse de su propia historia, aunque seáis el vivandero más miserable del mundo, y hayáis rechazado vuestra providencia! ¡Pero cada vez que arriesgamos nuestras vidas en las tormentas, en alta mar, nos tenemos que mirar al espejo y decirnos que nadie hará esta labor de valientes, como lo hacemos nosotros y nadie lo hará por nosotros, y por eso os digo…! ¡No hagáis como hice, que decidí abandonar mi única devoción, por un evento que cambia vuestras vidas, porque lo que no cambia es para que hemos sido llamados!

Mientras decía estas palabras, los marineros se fueron llenando de esperanzas, y Law sonreía complaciente, al ver a quien fue su superior años atrás, dar palabras aleccionadoras ante una nueva generación de marineros.

- ¡Muchos arriesgamos nuestras vidas, pero para eso hemos sido llamados! ¡Servir con nuestras vidas la madre tierra! ¡Servir y hacer de nuestro mejor desempeño, como si fuese el último día de nuestras vidas! ¡Y por eso os digo a vosotros también…! ¡No rechacéis el llamado que se os ha puesto al entrar a alta mar!

Y suspirando profundamente, Zoro sonríe recordando a Robin y ese amor que sintió por ella cuando estuvo con ella, diciendo:

- ¡No rechacéis el llamado de las profundidades!

Habiendo acabado de dar su discurso, todo el salón permaneció en silencio. Zoro engulle saliva ásperamente y se siente como si se hubiese sacado un enorme peso de encima, para luego mirar a Law maravillado, decirle:

- Son todos vuestros.

Dicho esto, Zoro lentamente desciende del estrado y camina hacia la salida en medio de todos los marineros, y para sorpresa de todos y del mismísimo Zoro, el rey Felipe V se levanta de su sillón y aplaude al corsario de casaca negra. Zoro se detiene por un instante, y Law se levanta aplaudiendo para luego todo el recinto llenarse de aplausos en honor al antiguo capitán de navío que les llenaba de inspiración y valor. Zoro voltea hacia el rey, y sonríe complacido de este gesto de honor hacia él, para luego irse del recinto en paz, habiendo desaparecido de la ciudad. Pasados los días, nadie en la armada real española, volvió a saber alguna noticia del corsario de casaca negra. Los relatos contaban que regresó nuevamente al mar, navegando sin rumbo fijo y otros relataban que estaba en las Islas Baleares, con su labor de vivandero.

Todo el mundo en la marina se preguntaba del paradero del antiguo capitán de navío, ya que desde que salió de su expedición, nunca se llegó a saber más de él. Unos decían que se tragó el ancla y que murió en un lugar inhóspito. Otros decían que regresó a la vida del pirata, perdiéndose en alta mar. Aunque pocos conocieron el destino de este marinero, solo algunos le vieron estar en playas olvidadas, recordando su pasado con Robin, la única mujer de la cual nunca pudo olvidar, y así se hallaba Zoro, en la misma isla de la cual una vez despidió a una deidad que amó con intensidad. En lo alto de unas rocas, estaba este hombre recordando a Robin, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- No sé si alguna vez fue cristalino el mar como las aguas tranquilas y misteriosas a la misma vez, viendo como las olas danzaban, pareciendo nunca acabar. Llevándose las adornantes danzas y misteriosos secretos del mar hacia aguas desconocidas, el tiempo me fue pasando como aquellos albatros que vuelan sus travesías en rumbos desconocidos…

Dicho esto, Zoro observa el horizonte y como poco a poco el sol se fue ocultando en el océano.

- El mar una vez más se transformó en una marisma negra, como si no existiese vida en aquello que ya no se ve más… quien sabe si las suaves brisas traigan nuevamente mi consuelo, ya nada parece ser lo mismo en mi vida, puesto que sigo buscando a mi oceánida y no la veo, ya que se ha ido lejos de mí… mi tristeza no tiene comparación, ya que ha invadido hasta mi oscuro corazón en cualquier rincón.

En ese instante, Zoro recuerda acerca de aquella esmeralda que significaba el mismo corazón de Robin. Acto seguido termina de lamentarse por eso, pero de pronto para su sorpresa, Zoro ve una silueta femenina moverse en el océano, del cual dijo:

- ¿Qué es eso?

Se levanta sobre las rocas, y mira que la silueta poco a poco se aproximaba hacia la orilla de la playa, del cual sin pensarlo, Zoro desciende de las rocas caminando hacia la orilla del mar. Permaneciendo en silencio y a la espera de lo que se aproximaba, este dice a sí mismo:

- ¿Acaso será…? ¿Ha regresado?

Y dicho esto, la silueta femenina que caminaba en el mar, llego a la orilla mostrándose como Robin, quien había aparecido de nuevo al mundo. Zoro se sorprende en gran manera y las palabras no le salían en medio de un balbuceo confuso. No pudiendo creer lo que veía, el corsario de casaca negra se dijo a sí mismo:

- ¿Acaso estoy tan ebrio que…? ¿Sois vos?

Robin sonríe con la alegría de su corazón que a su vez no le permitía estar separada de su amado corsario. Zoro extiende su mano hacia ella, cerciorándose de que no resultara ser un espejismo o una bruma marina, para luego sentir el hombro de la oceánida, diciendo:

- Estáis aquí… sois real.

Oyendo esto, Robin camina hacia Zoro y extiende sus manos hacia sus mejillas, diciéndole:

- He regresado, puesto a que he renunciado a lo que me identificaba como deidad.

Las caricias de Robin, eran un alivio y sustento para el alma triste de Zoro, quien luego de esto, se alegra en su corazón, diciendo:

- Así que habéis regresado para estar conmigo… ¿No?

- No puedo vivir un momento más sin vos, amor mío.

Zoro sostiene las manos de Robin que estaban en sus mejillas, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Sois real, más de lo que imaginé.

- Y esta vez he regresado de las profundidades, para estar eternamente con vos.

La alegría de ambos enamorados, sobrepasaba cualquier entendimiento racional. La angustia de la soledad se había acabado para ellos, y la perecedera alma de Zoro encontró un sentido y un alivio que era el único que siempre necesitó en su vida.

Por otro lado, en la isla emergente, mientras las mareas azotaban las rocas sobresalientes, y la lluvia no paraba; en la orilla de la playa, estaba la bruja de las profundidades, mirando hacia el mar, con tristeza en sus ojos, y con resignación, diciéndose a sí misma:

- Roronoa Zoro… ya sois libre de vuestras ataduras… vuestro destino os llama.

Mientras decía esto, las almas que estaban atadas a la maldición de la bruja, caminaron hacia la orilla en la cual se hallaba la bruja. Uno de los interfectos, mira hacia el mar, diciendo:

- ¿Ya somos libres? ¿Nos libraréis de nuestras ataduras, concediéndonos el descanso eterno?

Y volteando hacia este interfecto, la bruja responde diciendo:

- Sois libres… vuestras almas, ya no me pertenecen.

- A más ver, bruja.

Dicho esto, los interfectos cayeron desarmados en tierra, dejando este mundo para poder descansar en paz. La bruja miró nuevamente al mar, con una sonrisa en sus labios, diciendo.

- A más ver… Roronoa Zoro.

Acto seguido, mientras la tormenta continuaba, la isla comenzó a temblar y poco a poco se fue sumergiendo, junto con la bruja quien se había rendido, dejando este mundo para no volver a aparecer nunca más, y cerrando sus ojos, se hunde junto con la isla que según las leyendas, no apareció nunca más en el mundo.

El consuelo de ver nuevamente a la ninfa de la cual amaba, le llenaba de gozo el corazón, y sujetando la cintura de Robin, como para no dejarle ir más, Zoro sonríe junto con la ninfa y ambos entregan su amor en un beso apasionante que cerró el circulo de la inmortalidad de Robin. Zoro captó un brillo que abandonaba a la ninfa, y viéndole de arriba abajo, dijo:

- ¿Qué fue eso?

A lo que Robin muy emocionada, le responde diciendo:

- He cumplido mi tarea… encontré al hombre que me ama, y he renunciado a mi inmortalidad.

- No entiendo.

- Ya no soy una diosa… soy un ser humano, que ha decidido cambiar su vida, por aquel que me ha salvado… y ese sois vos, capitán.

La felicidad de Zoro no tenía límites, y después de sonreír satisfecho de todo lo que había sucedido, vuelve a besar a Robin, quien se había hecho humana, entregando su vida al corsario de casaca negra. Por quizá suerte o desgracia, nunca con certeza en la realidad, Robin abre sus ojos y estando de frente al mar y Zoro de espaldas hacia él, se queda en silencio por unos instantes, y dejando de besarle, le sonríe llamando la atención del corsario.

- ¿Estáis feliz por nuestro momento, o por algo más?

- Ahora es momento que nos vayamos a vivir juntos, por lo que nos queda de vida.

Todo por acá ha regresado a la normalidad. Zoro ha encontrado a su verdadero amor, y la paz ha llegado a su mundo.

Por otro lado, Sparrow había dejado la nave de Tashigi antes de llegar a las costas españolas. Mientras tenía un remo a la orilla de la playa, Sparrow se queda de brazos cruzados, viendo a la distancia como una enorme nave estaba llegando a la orilla.

- Interesante, todo a su debido tiempo.

Esperando que la nave llegase a la orilla, para ver que unos piratas descienden de la nave, Sparrow se da cuenta que apareció Gibbs con una botella de ron, diciendo:

- ¡Por las ocho campanas! ¡Sí que eres difícil de encontrar, Jack!

- ¡Gibbs, cucaracha ebria y rastrera! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Recordando que luego de la última vez que estuvieron juntos, estos dos piratas pensaban ir a una nueva travesía para lo que se le viniese de frente.

- Esto sí que es sorprendente… ¿Acaso no les dije que no tenéis nada conmigo?

Sin embargo, Gibbs lanza un cabo y hace que Sparrow suba a la nave con el resto de los marineros de Monet que salieron de España, para luego decir:

- Es una decisión muy difícil, señor… navegar sin un capitán, es tan insignificante en estos días.

- Insignificante lo es para mí, ya que no hay tesoros en islas malditas.

- De hecho, pensábamos que en Tortuga nos darían referencias de una esmeralda de tamaño descomunal, desaparecida en las islas del pacifico… ¿Se imagina una recompensa por esa gema?

Sparrow recordó que esa esmeralda era la gema del corazón de Robin, pero aun era incierto saber si existía. Así que asiente con su cabeza, y voltea hacia Gibbs quien permanecía de brazos cruzados, y sonriente diciéndole:

- Yo conozco una sirena que salió a cantar salomas, diciendo el lugar de procedencia de tal tesoro.

Los demás piratas, se emocionaron y esperaron respuesta de Sparrow, quien mirando al suelo sonriente, poco a poco levanta la mirada, diciendo:

- ¿Y qué demonios están esperando? ¡Rápido, cucarachas de cubiertas! ¡Cada quien a su puesto, ya saben que hacer!

- ¡Sí capitán!

Habiendo dicho esto, Sparrow se prepara para una nueva travesía con sus nuevos piratas y su nueva nave requisada. Habiendo zarpado hacia alta mar, Jack sostiene la brújula que le hizo llegar hacia esa isla que una vez ascendió del mar, para quitarle una botella de ron de las manos de Gibbs, diciéndole:

- Tenemos un nuevo curso, Gibbs… esta vez, prepara las bodegas y deshazte de lo que no nos sirva.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Demasiado tesoro para todos nosotros?

Sparrow se empina la botella y al darse un sorbo, le sonríe diciendo:

- No tienes la menor idea… ¡Bebamos Todos, Yo Ho!

Y dicho esto, zarparon hacia el océano, a buscar los tesoros prometidas, con la libertad de alta mar. Todo fue diferente para aquellos quienes han entregado sus vidas en pactos y para quienes son pruebas de que el mar es el destino de todos, y el destino de quienes no pueden salirse de su propia historia, aceptando el llamado que está escrito en quien descubre para que existe.

**Fin**


End file.
